Making a Name for Yourself
by Saiyan God.101
Summary: Starts after Armageddon 2007. My name is Dray. I'm writer for the WWE. I've always been passionate about my job. But I've always been annoyed at how much the WWE Divas are ignored. Its time to make a change. And me, along with me girlfriend and a few friends are gonna make that happen. Multiple rivalries and matches! Sadly I don't own WWE. Just my OC's.
1. New Creative

**A/N: Just wanted to try something new. I love wrestling and I just wanted so badly to try this out. But don't fret people. When I start a story I will never give up on it so I will still be updating on the Dragon Ball Legacy series. Enjoy!**

**To new and old reader: I've decided that I'm going to edit all the chapters of this story, before posting Chapter 14, starting with Chapter 1, It might take a while because I'm busy with other things in my life so bare with me and I hope you are all enjoying this story! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Creative

_**After Monday Night Raw went off air: Buffalo, New York - HSBC Arena, December 17, 2007**_

"The boss isn't going to like this." Darren Kenneth Matthews aka William Regal, Raw's current general manager said as he stared at the young black man in front of him. The man had black cornrows and black sunglasses hanging over his forehead and looked to be in his mid-twenties. He wore a black hooded jacket with a black WWE staff shirt underneath, jeans and black shoes.

"I've never really cared about what the old man thinks, Darren. That's one of the things he likes about me, remember?" The man said making Darren sigh.

"Look. Dray. You are one of the best storyline writers we have in the creative team. Why do you want to dedicate all your talent into the WWE Divas?" Darren asked.

"Have you seen some of the stuff creative has for them?! They have one storyline where Roxanna loses her "Female Undertaker" gimmick and starts wearing bikinis. And you know she'd be out that door if she ever saw that script! The fans are starting to lose faith in them! They're calling the WWE Divas a joke. I mean, when was the last time the WWE Fans saw Jay and Dave in the same ring? We have some super talented female wrestlers here that we don't use properly or at all. Besides, the creative team, already do a great job with writing for the guys when I'm not around." Dray said.

"But if you go through with this without Vince's permission you could get fired. And even if some of the girls are really talented there is no way in hell Vince would ever let the Divas have matches that are better then the superstars!" Darren tried to reason.

"Well if that happens then the boys will just have to step it up a gear. Besides, I'm not saying they'll do better then the boys, I'm just saying we should give the Divas a little freedom to do stuff they wouldn't normally do!" Dray replied.

"Don't think I don't know you Dray. When you say a little you actually mean a lot." Darren said back. Dray was about to reply when another voice entered the heated conversation.

"I personally think its a great idea."

Dray turned around to see Stephanie McMahon standing behind him with a small smile.

"Paul, has been complaining about how Charlotte doesn't get any screen time with him anymore because unfortunately, my father is more interested in eye candy then talent when it comes to the Divas. I can't even remember the last time those two were in the ring together. And the only time I've ever seen them together is when there off the camera or in the gym, training. Dray's vision on the Divas division is a tad extreme but they really need it and the fans will enjoy it." Stephanie explained making Darren's eyes widen slightly.

"Stephanie, you sure about this?" Darren asked, wearily.

"Very. In fact I've already asked him." Stephanie said gaining a surprised look from both men.

"Really?! What did he say?" Dray asked. Stephanie smiled at him.

"It took some careful persuasion but he eventually said yes." Stephanie told him.

Dray's eyes widened even more at this.

"He did?!" Dray asked in shock. He wasn't expecting the Chairman to give up so easily. Dray let out a satisfied chuckle and turned back to Darren.

"Well Darren. Looks like my plan is a go!" Dray said getting a nervous but equally intrigued smile from him.

...

Current Women's champion Melina Perez walked down the hallways of the locker room area with the Women's title safely secured inside a black suitcase along with a bag that had her ring gear inside hanging over her shoulder with a sour expression on her face . She had an epic match with Roxanna last night at Armageddon which she was happy about, even if she was limited with how much of her wrestling potential she could use.

And even though it had a sketchy ending, she was proud to admit it was pretty solid.

_**"Probably the only solid match I'll get in this company!" **_She thought harshly. She was sour because of the script she had in her hand. The head creative writer of Raw had given it to her before she left for the next town on Friday Night Smackdown.

It was a new storyline specially for WrestleMania involving her, Beth Phoenix, Candice Michelle and Maria. The rivalry was basically her and Beth getting jealous of Maria because of her being in a photo shoot for Playboy magazine and then Candice gets involved in the middle of it.

_**"Seriously. A BunnyMania match?!" **_She thought harshly, thinking of the match they were gonna have at WrestleMania. While she knew the girls what jump at the chance at being in a match at WrestleMania, she also knew a BunnyMania match at WrestleMania is the last thing the fans wanted to see. They wanted Melina to defend the Women's Championship at WrestleMania. They said so themselves on her social media account. And on top of that. She knew Maria wasn't ready for WrestleMania. At least not yet. And the less she thought about Candice Michelle the better. Beth Phoenix was probably the only woman out of the three that could handle the bright lights of WrestleMania.

"Ugh, I shouldn't be worrying about this now." She groaned in annoyance, knowing her rivalry with Roxanna was not over until the Royal Rumble. "Yo! Melina!"

Melina turned around to see Dray running up to her. Melina crossed her arms with a look of amusement.

"Ya know, one day your gonna get your ass fired for not wearing staff uniform." She teased her smile widening when Dray sent her a quick glare. "Hey! At least I'm wearing the shirt!" He retorted Dray then noticed the script Melina was holding in her hand.

"Can I have a look at that?" He asked. Melina gave Dray the script, letting him look it over. She watched in amusement as his face changed from neutral to annoyed in seconds. Dray looked away from the script and at Melina.

"There is no way in hell you're doing this!" He said getting a confused look from the champion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Dray smiled. "There's a new creative team. And I'm the boss!" Dray announced. Melina sighed and shook her head.

"Great. Anything to boost your already massive ego. We already have enough creative teams as it is. We don't need more, Dray." She chuckled.

"Oh come on. I think you'll like what me and my team have in store for you and the girls." He replied with a mischievous grin.

That got Melina's attention as she stared at Dray in confusion and slight fear. "For us? What exactly do you plan on doing, Dray?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"You girls are getting your own creative team, which will hopefully give you guys a chance to have those long matches if it goes right. Heck, you may even be able to do some of the stuff the guys do!" Dray replied making Melina's jaw drop.

"Wait a minute, WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"Look. You know what the fans think of the Divas division. Ever since Amy and Patricia left, things in the Divas Division has gotten really bad. You girls need to give the fans something good to talk about. Something that they'll actually enjoy. That's where me and my team comes in." Dray replied, seriously.

"Wow... I didn't think you'd ever do that for us..." Melina said staring at Dray, baffled.

"Well someone had to do it. A small percentage of fans doesn't mind you girls walking around in bikinis and skimpy outfits which is okay cause I don't mind either, me being a guy and all. The other half which is a massive percentage just wants to see a good Divas match, which I'm gonna try and give them, every Monday and Friday or whatever day you girls wrestle!" Dray said enthusiastically making Melina smile.

"Wow. It seems like you've put a lot of thought into this." She said.

"You bet! I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Dray said seriously, making Melina stare at him in slight confusion. Before she could ask him what he meant by that, the dark skinned man continued.

"Anyway I'd like to gave you this." He said pulling out a brown envelope that had her name on it.

"Me and my team had a look at the current rivalry between you and Roxanna and changed a few things. We're also expanding it to No Way Out." Dray told her as she opened the envelope eyes wide when she read the first part.

"Holy shit Dray! Some of the stuff in this script is something the guys would do!" She exclaimed making him chuckle.

"I know. I'm sure you and Roxanna will have loads of fun." Dray said. "Everything is going to change. You girls are gonna be getting good storylines and good promos too. So make sure to deliver."

Melina's smile only got bigger as she read through the script before suddenly frowning.

"Hold on. What did the others think of this? Surely the other people in creative aren't happy that you've created your own team, let alone for the divas division?" Melina asked.

"There not. But Vince said it was ok, so I don't really care if they are angry or not." Dray said back. Dray then looked at his watch.

"I'd better get going. Merry Christmas, Melina!" Dray said.

"Yeah... Merry Christmas to you too..." Melina said, still a little shocked at some of the stuff in the script that Dray gave her, while they went their separate ways.

...

_**Boston, Massachusetts, December 18, 2007**_

There was a feminine annoyed groan as the phone rang. A beautiful young slim woman that looked to by in her early twenties with shoulder length brunette hair and light green eyes grunted as she tiredly located her phone on the table beside her bed. The woman picked up her phone and answered with a groggy hello.

A strong female laugh was heard on the other side of the phone line. "Morning sleepyhead!" She laughed making the brunette groan.

"Christina, It's seven in the morning!" She groaned.

"I know, I know! But Dray has something important to tell you, Sheree! He needs you to come down to the Smackdown tapings in New York tonight." Christina replied.

"Okay I'll be there, but what's so important that he can't tell me on Monday? I'm not a Smackdown Diva." Sheree said.

"I know. But Dray really wants to speak to you. He'll tell you when you get here, See ya!" Christina said before hanging up. Sheree sighed before chuckling. "Well, at least I have something to do tonight."

...

_**Friday Night Smackdown (December 21, 2007 tapings): Rochester, New York - Blue Cross Arena December 18, 2007**_

Dray pulled up into the parking area of the Blue Cross Arena for this week's Smackdown tapings. He stepped out of the car and walked to the other side, opening the door. A young woman with hazel eyes stepped out wearing a black blazer along with a white blouse. She was also wearing black trousers and heels. She had black hair that went down to just past her neck with red highlights in them.

"Seriously, I'm glad to be working alongside you Christina, but ya didn't have to dress up. Ya do look good though." Dray told his girlfriend, openly checking her out.

"Well I'm not a rebel like you. And keep those perverted thoughts to yourself!" She told him playfully poking him on the cheek.

Before Dray could respond the sounds of a motorbike engine was heard throughout the parking lot area gaining there attention. A black motorbike came into view and parked next to them. The driver who wore a bag pack on there back, black bikers jacket with white stripes going down the sleeves and black gloves got off the bike and took off there black helmet, revealing a beautiful tall but busty young woman who looked to be around twenty-eight years old. She had long black hair and striking gold eyes. She wore black pants and black heeled boots and a black belt with a skull as the belt buckle.

"Roxanna! Good to see ya!" Christina said, smiling at the gold eyed woman.

"Christy? Ain't this a surprise! Whatcha doing here?" Roxanna asked with a strong Texas accent.

"I'm working with Dray on his little project concerning you girls." Christina replied. Roxanna's gold eyes widened slightly as she stared at Dray.

"I thought Melina was just joking bout that! I mean, she showed me the script but I thought it was a huge prank!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Kitty-Kat. Its all real." Dray replied, getting an annoyed glare from the female veteran.

"How many times have I told ya not to call me that!" Roxanna growled.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Dray replied with a chuckle.

Roxanna rubbed the bridge of her nose with a groan.

"Oh dear lord. You two working together is a combination I'd rather avoid." Roxanna groaned. Christina chuckled.

"It won't be that bad. And the matches will not be boring anymore, I assure you that." she replied. Dray wrapped his arms around Christina's waist holding her close with a smile.

"Swing by our office before the show airs. I'll tell ya what's gonna happen later on tonight and in the near future." Dray said getting a nod from Roxanna before departing.

...

"Hello and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! We are in the Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, New York!" Michael announced enthusiastically.

Before Cole could say more _"Paparazzi"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena as Melina walked out to boos from the fans, holding the Women's Championship in the air with both hands while her personal cameraman took pictures of her. She was wearing simple street gear which consisted of a black crop top, jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"She interrupted me..." Cole said in surprise and slight confusion.

"Oh shut up Michael! This is a great way to start Friday Night Smackdown!" JBL retorted in annoyance at his colleagues attitude.

"Well... anyway, Melina looks to be all smiles as she makes her way to the ring." Cole noted as Melina walked down the red carpet with a cocky smile on her face.

"Of course she is! When you beat a veteran like Tara Stone, you're gonna have a huge smile on your face!" JBL replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Melina stood on the apron of the ring and held the title in the air before jumping and doing her signature split on the apron getting a few wolf whistles from the crowd.

"But... She cheated. She had her feet on the ropes." Cole said.

"What? You must have been dreaming Michael." Was JBL's reply.

Melina got into the ring and asked for a microphone. She put the Women's Championship over her shoulder as her music cut off, smirking as she received a round of boos from the crowd.

"Aw, what's the matter? Are you all angry at me because I out smarted your goth queen?" She asked the WWE fans in a condescending tone gaining a loud roar of boos.

_"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"_

Melina glare at the crowd in disgust as they continued to chant.

"Shut up! I don't suck! Whether you idiots like it or not, I pinned Tara last night!" Melina screamed glaring heatedly at the fans.

"You all doubted me. You all said that I could never beat a woman like Tara Stone. You all said _"Melina will lose to Tara Stone!"_ She ranted in a mocking squeaky voice directed at the WWE Fans who booed even louder than before, making her chuckle.

"You punks can go ahead and boo, but I don't give a crap about what you think about me! I beat Tara Stone! 1... 2... 3! I don't care how I did it! The fact is I did! And there is not a damn thing you can do about it! I am the greatest Diva in this company right now! And I have this to prove it!" Melina snapped holding the Women's Championship up in the air.

_**Bong...**_

Melina froze as everything went dark, making the crowd roar with cheers.

"The lights have gone out!" Michael Cole Exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no! This isn't good! Run Melina!" JBL yelled out, hoping that Melina heard his warning.

Another bell tolled and the lights came back on revealing Roxanna standing behind Melina with a stoic glare on her face. She wore a black singlet which went down into her black wrestling boots, revealing a little cleavage and had Undertaker's signature cross on each side of her legs. She had tattoos all over both her arms, which both went from her shoulder to her wrists. She also wore padded fingerless gloves. Her eyes were shadowed by black mascara giving her a scary gothic look

"Oh no! Quick Melina! Run!" JBL cried out.

"I think its too late for that, John!" Michael replied.

Melina, slowly turned around with wide eyes filled with fear and stared into the intense gold eyes of Tara. For a moment they just stared at each other as the crowd cheered in restlessness waiting to see what would happen next.

In the blink of an eye Tara grabbed Melina by the neck making Melina drop the microphone, Tara's usual stoic face twisting into an angry scowl.

"Uh-oh, Tara's looking for the Chokeslam!" Cole exclaimed

"No! NO! Don't do it, Tara!" JBL pleaded.

Just as Tara was about to Chokeslam her, Melina kicked Tara in the gut a few times, making her loose her grip and allowing Melina to scramble out of the ring hugging the Women's Championship close to her, staring at Tara in fear.

JBL breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew. That was close. I thought Melina was a goner just then."

Tara glared at the Paparazzi Princess before picking up the mic. "...I'm invoking my rematch clause for the Women's Championship. At the Royal Rumble... I will make you pay for your sins." Tara said in a stoic tone while Melina glared at her in anger.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Tara made a little sound of annoyance as Vickie Guerrero rolled out in her wheelchair along with her assistant Theodore Long pushing her along. Tara knew Vickie was out to punish her after her mentor The Undertaker put her in a wheel chair. Vickie scowled as the WWE Fans shared their distaste for Vickie.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!" She screamed gaining more heat from the Rochester crowd. Vickie scowled at glared at the fans in open disdain, clearly not in the mood for they're attitude towards her.

"As General Manager of Smackdown, I, Vickie Guerrero would like to announce that next week on Smackdown and Raw's New Year's Eve special they'll be a Divas Fatal 4 Way match with both matches having Divas from the Smackdown and Raw brands! And the winner of those two matches will face each other at the Royal Rumble! Whoever wins that match will get ONE Women's championship match whenever they want!" Vickie announced getting a mild but loud cheer from the fans, who were surprised that Vickie did something right for once.

Melina looked like she was on the verge of psychically strangling Vickie while Tara had her neutral stoic expression on her face, seeming not to care.

"WOW! What an announcement from our general manager!" Michael Cole exclaimed, excited by the news.

"Vickie's outdone herself, tonight!" JBL praised.

"And also, Tara will not be invoking her rematch clause, EVER!" Vickie cackled in her overbearing loud voice gaining massive amount of heat from the crowd as Tara's stoic expression turned into a devilish snarl while a devious smirk slithered its way onto Melina's face. Teddy also showed a little disdain for the decision, but he kept quite, not wanting to get an ear full from Vickie's screaming.

"That's not fair!" Michael Cole said.

"And why not! Why should Tara Stone get another shot at the Women's Championship after what her mentor did to Vickie! She's still in that damn wheelchair!" JBL snapped.

"But that was four months ago! Tara had nothing to do with that!" Michael argued.

"So what?! At the end of the day it still happened!" JBL snapped.

"If you want to face Melina at the Royal Rumble, You'll have to earn it in a match against this woman!" Vickie all but shrieked pointing towards the stage after she threw the WWE Fans a quick annoyed glare as they continued to boo her.

_"Glamazon"_ by Jim Johnston played in the arena as Beth Phoenix walked onto the stage and did her taunt, smirking dangerously at an indifferent Tara while she received a huge reception from the fans.

"Well, this is unexpected!" Michael Cole commented.

"Now this is a match! The Glamazon vs. The Princess of Death Valley!" JBL added, an excited smirk stretching across his face at the rare match up.

"Yeah but... For Vickie to just rebuff Tara's rematch clause like that... Don't you think its a bit risky on her part?" Michael Cole asked the Veteran. "I mean... Tara is much more frightening than The Undertaker when she's angry!"

"...You talk too much Cole. Shut up." JBL retorted.

As she walked down the ramp, Beth walked towards Melina who muttered, "You'd better not lose." As she walked past the Champion, making Beth's smirk widen as she reached ringside and climbed onto the top rope, doing her signature pose as WWE went to a commercial break.

* * *

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

WWE returned from their commercial break as the referee signalled for the bell to ring with Melina watching from ringside, while Beth and Tara circled each other in the ring with the WWE Fans roaring with anticipation, hoping that they would finally get a good divas match. Vickie and Ted were nowhere to be seen, having headed to the back during the commercial break.

...

Inside Elizabeth Kocianski's heart was beating a mile a minute. Its not every day you get to face off against a veteran like Roxanna. And believe or not, this is the first time that she has competed against the 10 year veteran in her entire WWE career so, understandably, she was a nervous wreck right now. One of her lifelong dreams was to compete in a match against Roxanna and now she actually was about to fight her. And to fight Roxanna in her home state was even more nerve-racking. Elizabeth took a few long deep breaths to calm her nerves, thinking back to her talk with Dray before Smackdown started.

...

_"Your gonna be facing Roxanna tonight." Dray said with a smile while staring at a shell shocked Elizabeth. _

_"Seriously?!" Elizabeth stuttered, suddenly feeling a tiny bit nervous. _

_"Hey! Don't worry about it. You're super talented Elizabeth. You gonna do fine! And I'm not just saying that. I mean it from the heart." Dray said making Elizabeth smile at him, gratefully._

...

Elizabeth looked at the slightly taller woman with a serious look in her eye, both knowing that this match will most likely be very physical.

...

The two powerful Divas locked up trying to gain the upper hand until with explosive power, Tara shoved Beth onto her butt, gaining a huge pop from the fans.

"The unnatural strength of Tara coming into play early." Michael Cole Commentated.

"I don't think The Glamazon is happy about that." JBL said, noticing the angry scowl that Beth directed at Tara before standing up.

Both women circled the ring again before locking up again. The two fought for dominance over the other for a brief moment before Beth got the better of Tara and powered her into the corner.

The referee started counting until Beth eventually broke away from Tara at four. Beth held her hands up, starting to back away and then sucker punched Tara in the face making Tara's head whip to the side, a shocked gasp vibrating from the crowd at Beth's audacity.

"Uh-oh, I don't think that was a good idea on Beth's part." Michael Cole commented.

"Your telling me. I've felt the full force of Tara's anger and it is not pretty!" JBL added.

Tara slowly faced Beth Phoenix, an enraged expression on her face while Beth sent her a cocky smirk.

Tara grabbed Beth and threw her into the corner and started unloading on her with shots to the face while Beth tried desperately to block them. The referee tried to get Tara to back away and give Beth some breathing room but the veteran was having none of it, deciding to let her anger take over.

"Come on ref! Do your job!" JBL snapped.

"Tara needs to calm down before she's disqualified!" Michael said.

"Come on Tara! That's enough!" The referee said sternly, making Tara back away from a dazed Beth Phoenix.

After a warning from the official Tara grabbed Beth's arm and Irish whipped her into the opposite corner of the ring hard, making Beth's back rebound off the turnbuckle, walking right into a boot to the face that knocked Beth off her feet. "And a big boot from Tara, takes Beth down!"

"Tara is so dominant. What a powerful woman!" JBL praised.

Tara went for the pin but immediately stood back up when Melina climbed onto the apron. Melina ignored the referee as he told her to get off the apron, glaring at Tara who glared back with those unnatural gold eyes of hers.

"Melina's standing on the apron! What could she be up to now?!" Michael questioned in slight annoyance.

"How should I know! All I know is that Tara should be concentrating on The Glamazon! Not Melina!" JBL replied.

As soon as Tara took a step forward Melina jumped off the apron and took a few steps back with a grin on her face while Tara narrowed her eyes at her, not realizing that Beth Phoenix was up on her feet, now waiting for the veteran to turn around. Tara turned around only to get hit with a massive clothesline by Phoenix.

"Oh come on! How is this fair at all?!" Michael complained

"What are you complaining about now?!" JBL exclaimed.

"How can Tara concentrate with Melina sneaking around at ringside!" Cole replied in frustration.

"Melina is only a distraction because Tara sees her as a distraction. It's her fault!" JBL explained.

Beth taunted the crowd before picking up Tara and dropping her back first onto her knee.

"Beth Phoenix applying the pressure on Tara's back!" Cole said as Beth placed one hand on the chin and the other on Tara's knee applying pressure with the backbreaker submission, making Tara hiss in pain.

"That has to hurt. The amount of injuries Tara has gained over the years is astounding." JBL commented as an evil grin stretched across the Glamazon's face as she continued to bend Tara backwards in a painful way.

"Have you seen the evil grin on Beth Phoenix's face? It's frightening!" Michael gulped slightly.

"Well not many can see that they have a 10 year veteran at there mercy. Fortunately, It looks like Beth Phoenix is about to become one of the few that does." JBL replied.

"Tara, you wanna give up?" The ref asked. Tara shook her head as the Rochester fans chanted _"Tara! Tara! Tara!" _trying to will the gold eyed woman back into the match. Tara growled in pain and growing annoyance at her predicament before rocking Beth with repeated knees to the side of her head.

Having had enough Beth stood up and drove Tara's back onto her knee again this time letting her fall to the mat.

"Oh what a devastating knee! Tara tried to fight back into this match up but The Glamazon is having none of it!" Michael commented.

Beth grabbed a fist full of Tara's black long locks and pulled her to her feet. She lifted Tara onto her right shoulder setting her up for a running powerslam, only for Tara to elbow her in the face and escape the hold, pushing Beth into the ropes.

Beth caught herself and turned around only to be booted in the face causing her to fall out of the ring, landing with a thud at ringside, near the announce table and in front of a panicked Melina.

"Oh my! Beth Phoenix landed with a thud!" Michael exclaimed.

"I hope she's alright. That fall looked horrible." JBL commented.

Tara left the ring as the referee started counting and walked to where Beth Phoenix was, sending a warning glare at Melina who backed away with a smirk on her face. Tara pulled Beth to her feet only to get rammed into the apron causing Tara to grunt in pain and causing the fans to wince at the force.

"Oh god! Right into apron!" Cole cried out.

"That had to hurt." JBL added.

Beth grabbed Tara by the arm and Irish whipped her into the steel steps shoulder first gaining a satisfied smirk from Melina as she watched on.

"God! Is it me or are these women starting to get a little bit too aggressive?" Cole asked worriedly.

"No. I see it too. This Divas match is turning into something else!" JBL commented with a slight smile.

Beth walked over to Tara and forced her to her feet only for Tara to rock her with an uppercut to the jaw. Tara grabbed Beth by the head and smashed her head into the steel steps sending her to the floor in a daze.

"Oh! Right into the steel steps!" Michael called out.

"Ouch!" JBL exclaimed with a wince.

Tara grabbed Beth by the hair pulling her up and throwing her into the ring, positioning her head on the apron. Tara climbed the apron as the crowd started getting fired up , knowing what she was about to do.

"Uh-oh! We've seen this before! Tara's taking a page out of her mentor's book!" Michael noted.

"Move outta the way Beth! Your not gonna like the view!" JBL advised loudly, hoping that it reached her in time.

Tara jumped and dropped the back of her leg onto the neck of Phoenix causing her to writhed in pain in the ring.

"Vintage, Tara!" Michael exclaimed.

Melina was pacing frantically at ringside while glaring hatefully at Tara, pulling at her hair in frustration.

Tara got back in the ring, stopping the referee's count at eight as Beth stumbled to her feet. Tara went for another big boot only this time Beth ducked out of the way causing Tara to boot the referee instead, the fans releasing a loud _"OHHH!" _and wincing at the sight. "Oh No! She hit the official!"

"He's out of it. That ref is not getting back up." JBL said with a shake of his head.

Tara stared down at the knocked out referee for a moment and turned around into a hellacious Sit-Out Spinebuster from Beth.

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed.

"Good grief!" JBL added.

"Sit-out Spinebuster! What an incredible show of power on display by Beth Phoenix!" Michael praised.

Beth stood back up and leaned against the ropes to take a breather. The Glamazon walked calmly towards Tara only to freeze and step back with wide eyes as Tara suddenly sat up and glared at he and getting the crowd fired up. "Whoa!"

"Damn it! I hate it when she does this!" JBL growled, nearly jumping out of his seat at the sight.

Tara stood and ducked a clothesline from Beth rocking her with a combo of big right fists to the face causing Beth to stumble back into the corner. Tara irish whipped Beth into the opposite corner and ran at her hitting a turnbuckle clothesline and then lifted her on to her right shoulder. Tara then dropped Beth Phoenix onto the top turnbuckle for the snake eyes.

While Beth was groggy Tara ran the ropes and booted her in the face, dropping Beth, then followed it up with a running leg drop.

"What a combo of attacks by Tara!" Cole commentated.

"She's speeding all over the place. I can hardly keep track!" JBL exclaimed.

Tara then pulled Beth back onto her feet and arm wrenched her arm getting a painful hiss from blonde haired woman. She went to the corner and began climbing the turnbuckle.

"Tara, going for the Old School!" Cole said.

"Beth needs to do something! Come on Beth! Counter it!" JBL encouraged.

Tara walked across the ropes and held her arm up, ready for the Old School, when Melina climbed onto the apron and pulled her off making Tara lose her grip on Beth and go crashing down face first into the apron as the audience let loose a loud_ "Ohhh!"_ at the impact.

"What the-! Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed in shock and worry.

"My god! Did you see the impact? That was horrible!" JBL voiced his worry.

The fans gave Melina heavy heat as she laughed while tapping the side of her head with her finger which made them boo her louder, while Tara laid on the floor, unmoving.

"And the problem is the referee is still knocked out! He didn't see a thing!" Michael said in frustration.

"Tara's out of it Michael! I think this match is over for her! Beth's got this in the bag!" JBL assured.

"Calm down John! The match isn't even over yet!" Michael reminded him.

Melina jumped off the apron smirking at Tara evilly as she struggled to get up. Tara got to her knees and saw Melina looking at her with an evil smirk.

"Lights out, freak!" Melina whispered harshly, running at her looking to take out Tara with the championship belt. "No! Melina, that's enough! Don't do it!"

"She's gonna take her head off!" JBL exclaimed.

Just as Melina was about to hit her with the title, Tara caught her by the neck and glared at her viciously making the WWE fans cheer in excitement and relief.

"And Tara's got her!" Michael cried out.

"Oh No! OH NO! Please! Don't do that! Let her go!" JBL pleaded.

"Melina may have just regretted interfering in this match!" Michael exclaimed.

Tara stood up as Melina tried to counter by kicking Tara in the gut but this time it had no effect on her. Tara lifted her up and slammed her into the concrete for the Chokeslam, making her writhe in agony on the floor while the WWE fans cheered loudly.

"Chokeslam! Bye bye Melina!" Michael exclaimed.

"That shouldn't be allowed! She should be disqualified!" JBL yelled

"How is she going to get disqualified if the ref is knocked out?" Michael questioned.

"Sh-Shut up!" JBL snapped.

Tara glared down at the Women's Champion and turned around only to get taken out by Beth with a huge forearm.

"Oh wow! What a huge forearm!" Cole exclaimed.

"Beth Phoenix is so powerful! It's rare to see Tara going down like that." JBL said.

Beth threw Tara back into the ring before going in herself, wasting no time in force Tara onto her feet, applying a front head lock on Tara whilst hooking one of her legs and draping an arm over her shoulder, as the ref started to come to.

"Oh here we go!" JBL smirked as Beth glared at the fans.

"Beth Phoenix is looking to end this right now!" Michael said.

Beth lifted off the ground, holding her in place for a few moments before falling backwards, slamming Tara back first into the canvas. "Delayed Fisherman Suplex!"

"Beth's gonna do it! Beth's gonna pin Tara in her home state!" JBL yelled out ecstatically.

Beth went for the cover as the Ref gained control of his bearings.

1...

2...

Somehow Tara managed to kick out at the last millisecond gaining a huge pop from the WWE fans while Beth's jaw hung open in shock.

"She kicked out! How the heck did she do that?!" JBL exclaimed in disbelief.

"The resilience of Tara is more powerful then Beth imagined. Even I'm shocked! The Glamazon was so close to pinning Tara there!"

"That was three!" Phoenix shouted at the official standing up, glaring at him.

"Sorry Beth! It was two." The referee replied. Beth scowled at the referee before grabbing him by his shirt and shoved him into the corner in frustration.

"She can't do that! She's gonna get disqualified!" Michael admonished.

"She's just frustrated Michael! She was so close to beating Tara right there! She doesn't want to lose a match in her home state! Do you know how embarrassing that would be!" JBL reasoned.

"There is nothing embarrassing about losing a match to Tara Stone. She's practically the queen of the Divas division! A Lioness!" Michael replied.

"You have a fair point, but no wrestler likes to lose a match in their hometown or state!" JBL said back.

While Beth was busy trying to burn a hole through the referee she didn't see Tara sit up causing the WWE Fans to cheer in excitement.

"Uh-oh! Tara has risen again!" Michael said.

"Turn around Beth! Quickly before she gets up!" JBL yelled out.

Tara stood up realising Beth had her back turned. She held her right arm up, signaling for the Chokeslam.

"Tara's poised! She's looking for that Chokeslam!" Michael said.

"No! Beth, don't turn around! You're not gonna like the view!" JBL changed his mind.

Beth turned calmly around thinking Tara was still laid out on the canvas but got a nasty surprise when Tara grabbed her by the neck and Chokeslammed her.

"Chokeslam!" Michael exclaimed.

"NO!" JBL cried out.

Instead of going for the pin Tara looked over the crowd as Beth struggled to her knees. Tara grabbed Beth by her hair and made her look up at her. Tara made her eyes roll into the back of her head, while dragging her thumb across her neck with her tongue sticking out making Beth stare up at her in frozen fear before lifting her up and successfully hitting the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Tombstone Piledriver!" Michael yelled over the excited crowd.

"Aw no! It's over!" JBL cried.

Tara grabbed Beth's arms and crossed them over her chest sticking her tongue out and making her eyes roll into the back of her head for the pin.

1...

2...

Beth managed to kick at out of the Tombstone just before the three count, making Tara freeze and stare down at her with wide eyes while the crowd erupted in cheers for Beth Phoenix, dispite her being a heel.

"What?!" Michael exclaimed in shock.

"I don't believe it! Beth Phoenix just kicked out of the Tombstone!" JBL gasped, also shocked.

"What does Tara have to do to put Beth Phoenix away?!" Michael asked, still in shock at what he just witnessed.

"I have no idea. But I can tell from the look on her face that she's thinking of something!" JBL noted as Tara brief look of shock went back to stoic and neutral.

Tara gingerly stood up, grabbing Beth's arm and dragging her into position in line with the nearest turnbuckle. Tara climbed onto the top ropes, looking back at Beth to make sure she hasn't moved.

"W-wait a minute! What's Tara doing?!" JBL stuttered.

"Does this look familiar to you, John?!" Michael Cole asked in amusement.

"No way! I refuse to believe she can still do this! There's no way she can still do this! Even if she's still very young!" JBL said, shaking his head in disbelief.

To the commentators total shock and the fans excitement Tara pulled off a moonsault from the top rope onto Beth Phoenix.

"My god! Hell-sault! Tara just hit the Hell-sault on Beth Phoenix!" Michael shouted in complete amazement.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen Tara pull of a moonsault since 2005! That was amazing!" JBL exclaimed.

"That was classic Tara coming into play there!" Michael said.

Tara collapsed onto a winded Beth Phoenix, going for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

_"Here's your winner, Tara Stone!"_ Justin Roberts announced as _"Rest in Peace"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena as Tara received a huge cheer from the fans.

"Wow! What a cracking performance from these two ladies!" Michael Cole praised.

"And I thought Tara's match against Melina at Armageddon was great! That was amazing! I haven't seen a divas match like that in ages!" JBL applauded.

"I still can't believe Tara was able to pull off that Hell-sault! That was incredible!" Michael exclaimed.

The referee lifted up Tara's arm declaring her the winner. Tara looked over the crowd before going on one knee and preform her and her mentors signature pose, rolling her eyes back whilst sticking her tongue out as the lighting changed to a ghoulish purple.

Tara stood up and looked over the crowd again only to get hit in the face with the Women's Championship thanks to Melina, gaining heat from the crowd.

"Oh come on!" Michael cried out.

"Have you forgotten what Tara did to Melina earlier in the match?!" JBL reminded him

"No! But this is uncalled for!" Michael replied in annoyance.

Melina glared angrily at the fans and then at Tara as the fans booed her.

"Whatever you say. Tara was in the wrong when she Chokslammed Melina into the concrete!" JBL retorted.

Melina forced Tara to her feet and got her in the inverted face lock position and screamed as she positioned the title underneath Tara.

"Hold on a second! What is she doing?!" JBL questioned in slight surprise.

"Oh no... She's going too far! Stop this Melina!" Michael yelled out.

Melina lifted her leg up and dropped it down across the face of Tara for her finisher, the Sunset Split, making the back of Tara's head hit the title, causing her to hold her head in pain. Melina picked up her title and stood up, glaring down at Tara as her theme song played throughout the arena. "That was going too far."

"Oh give it a rest Michael! Tara is fine! She's gone through worse!" JBL retorted.

The fans booed Melina heavily as she calmly left the ring and backed up the ramp glaring at Tara as she sat up a little bit, glaring darkly at Melina while holding the back of the head as WWE went to a commercial break.

...

Roxanna, Elizabeth and Melina walked out of the gorilla, all smiles only to be meet by Michelle Leigh McCool aka Michelle McCool and Vickie Lynn Lara aka Vickie Guerrero.

"Oh my gosh! That was great you guys!" Vickie praised.

"Thanks Vickie." Melina replied before looking at Roxanna concerned.

"Are you okay? I scared myself when I pulled you off the ropes." Melina said. Roxanna just smirked.

"Ya forgettin' who yer talkin' to! I've gone through worse." Roxanna told her.

"I'd be worrying about that nasty drop onto the Championship belt." Michelle said. Roxanna shrugged. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

Christina walked up at that point with a huge smile in her face followed closely by Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker.

"Well done ladies! Dray is pleased. He was jumping all over the place. I had to tape him to his chair!" Christina chuckled.

"You girls did great. You carry on like this and we boys may have to up our game." Mark said.

At that Melina and Elizabeth beamed while Roxanna smiled at Mark gently. Roxanna got praise from Mark loads of times especially when she had that epic Match with one of her best friends, Amy Dumas at Wrestlemania 22 back in 2006. But it's rare to see him praise the other Divas.

Mark then turned to his student of sorts and close friend. "Roxy, You surprised me when you pulled off that Hell-Sault! I never thought you'd be able to pull it off again. Well done!" He praised making Roxanna blush slightly.

"Thanks Mark." She replied.

"Aww, Kitty-Kat is blushing!" Melina teased making, Roxanna glare at her.

"Don't call me that!" She growled making Mark the others laugh.

Liz turned to Roxanna, a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you, Roxy." She said getting a confused look from her.

"Why yer thankin' me?" Roxanna asked.

"Well, I've never fought someone from the attitude era before. While I have worked with Trish a few times, getting the chance to fight you was a real honour!" Elizabeth said truthfully.

Roxanna gave Elizabeth a soft smile, a light blush on her face. "Well, you're really good Liz. It's the least I could do." She replied.

"Come on, lets go back to the locker room. I have a bottle of tequila in my locker that's waiting to be opened." Michelle said.

"Wait a minute. What's a bottle of tequila doin' in yer locker?!" Roxanna asked as she and the rest of the Divas started walking off.

"This actually could work." Vickie said to Chirstina with a smile before walking off.

"Tell Dray I said to keep up the good work." Mark said with a smirk.

"I'll let him know." Christina said watching Mark walk off, before going back to her and Dray's office.

...

_**Just before Smackdown went off air...**_

Sheree walked out of Dray's office with a huge smile on her face. "That's an awfully big smile. Must be good news."

Sheree looked towards the voice to see a woman with wavy red hair that went down to her shoulder and light brown eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said '_Jamie'_ on front and _'L__one Wolves Hunt Alone'_ on the back. The woman also wore jeans and black heeled boots.

Although she was a tiny bit taller than Sheree and her muscles weren't all that big, Sheree could see the strength and power from the woman in front of her, thanks to all the years of training with her mentor. "You could say that Jay." Sheree replied, slightly giddy.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "This wouldn't have any thing to do with those Fatal-4-Way matches would it?" She asked. Sheree just smiled. "Lucky guess. I might be getting a push towards the Women's Championship." She replied.

"Really?! That's great Sheree! Have you told your family yet?" Jay asked. Sheree shook her head. "I will when it's actually confirmed. I don't wanna get their hopes up. I can't believe I might be getting another shot at the Women's Title!" Sheree replied still shocked making Jay chuckle.

"Hey. Who knows, if all goes well, maybe you'll actually win this time!" Jay replied. Sheree looked away from her shyly. "I don't know bout that. I mean... it's still early." Sheree said.

"Sheree. You've been in the WWE for 2 years now. And with WrestleMania on the way, this is the perfect time to showcase some of that strength you hid away if you know what I mean." Jay replied poking Sheree's biceps.

"I ain't got nothing to hide!" Sheree said protested, swatting away Jay's hand, getting a chuckle out of her.

Suddenly Dave Bautista aka Batista speed walked towards the two, a nervous expression on her face.

"Oh no, What did you do now?" Jay asked as he neared them.

"Can we just go! Like right now! Before Kerry kills me!" Dave said making Jay shake her head.

"See ya around Sheree." She said before walking off with Dave, scolding him on their way to the parking lot. Sheree chuckled and walked towards the women's locker room, wanting to catch up with the SmackDown Divas and see how they were doing.

* * *

OC Profile

Real name: Roxanna Steele

Ring Name: Tara Stone

Height: 5'12

Status: WWE Diva, WWE Veteran

Nickname(s): _"The Princess of Death Valley",_ _"Goth Queen"_ (By Melina), _"Kitty-Kat", "The Lioness of the Divas Division"_

Mentor: Mark _"Undertaker"_ Callaway (Undertaker)

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Billed from: Death Valley

Born: January 1, 1979

Wrestling Debut: 1996 (17)

WWE Debut: 1999 (Age 20)

Age: 28

Signature:  
Last Ride  
Old School  
Hell-Sault (Moonsault)

Finisher:  
Tombstone Piledriver  
Hell's Gate

Championship/ Accomplishment:  
6-Time Women's Champion  
8-0 at Wrestlemania

Themes:  
_"Graveyard Symphony"_ by Jim Johnston (April 1999 - March 1999)  
_"Ministry"_ by Jim Johnston (March 1999 - September 1999)  
_"American Bad Ass"_ by Kid Rock (May 2000 - December 2000)  
_"Rollin (Air Raid Vehicle)"_ by Limp Bizkit (December 2000 - May 2000; March 2003)  
_"Dead Man Walking"_ by Jim Johnston (May 2002 - September 2002)  
_"You're Gonna Pay"_ by Jim Johnston (September 2002 - November 2003)  
_"Rest in Peace"_ by Jim Johnston (March 2004 - present)


	2. Fatal-4-Way Elimination: Part 1

Chapter 2: Fatal 4 Way Elimination: Part 1

_**Friday Night Smackdown (January 4, 2008 tapings): Richmond, Virginia - Richmond Coliseum, December 30, 2007**_

Melina walked into the Divas locker room noticing a slim toned woman getting ready for tonight's tapings. She had baby blue eyes and brunette hair which went down just past her shoulders and looked to be in her late twenties. She wore a sexy loose black crop top with gold gems on it that spelt_ 'Sexy Girl'_ on the back, leather black trousers that had gold designs on it and a gold cross on each side of the trousers along with gold flames at the bottom and black wrestling boots.

She also wore black suspenders that were attached to her trousers and hooked onto her crop top. A gold cross necklace hanged loosely around her neck. A hooded short leather black jacket was seen hanging on her locker door beside her. It had gold flames on the sleeves and had a gold cross which had_ 'N.V'_ on one side for her nickname initials and _'H.B.K'_ on the other side for her mentors nickname initials on the back. She was currently putting on black wristbands on her wrists.

"Hey Jessie. You had a good Christmas?" Melina asked her. Jessie looked up and smiled when she saw Melina.

"You bet! You know my family long enough to know that we know how to have a good time in the holidays!" Jessie replied with a mild Tennessee accent. You could hardly tell it was there but it was noticeable if you concentrated on listening to her voice. Melina shuddered at the thought of Jessie and her wild family.

"Don't remind me." She replied getting a chuckle from the brunette. "I'm guessing your in the Fatal-4-Way match tonight?" Melina asked.

"Yep." the brunette answered simply. "You're probably aware of this but an elimination stipulation was added to both matches." Melina explained.

"Yeah I know. Dray and the team added it in at the last minute this morning. He's still pretty hyper from that performance you, Liz and Roxy did last week." Jessica replied, getting a chuckle from Melina.

"You'll be on commentary tonight, right?" Jessie asked looking at the champ as she fastened the laces on her boots.

"Yep. I get front row seats to watching you, Liz, Kerry and Maria beat the living hell outta each other. I can't wait! It's gonna be fun. Oh yeah, and there's a rumour going around that Sheree's getting a push for the Women's Championship." Melina said getting Jessie attention.

"Yeah, I heard about that. What do you think?" Jessie replied. Melina shrugged "I can't be Champion forever, so I don't mind." Melina replied.

A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she stared at Melina. "That's a positive attitude if their ever was one. Normally you'd bitch about dropping the title. What changed huh?" Jessie asked. Melina chuckled nervously.

"Well I kinda don't wanna get on Dray and Christy's bad side. They were kind enough to extend my rivalry with Tara Stone to No Way Out, so I can't complain. Who knows, maybe I'll end up dropping the Title at No Way Out." Melina said with a shrug.

"I don't know about that. But you never know what could happen with Dray and Christy working together." Jessie replied. Their was a knock on the door gaining their attention. "Come in." Jessie called out. A WWE stage hand walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"Ladies, you're on in a few minutes." She told them before leaving. "Well, I guess that's our cue." Melina said as Jessica grabbed her jacket and grinned. "Let's go! I wanna kick off some heads!" Jessie replied walking out of the room with Melina shook her head with an amused smirk.

...

When they made it to the gorilla Elizabeth's theme song had just come on. Looking at a nearby TV monitor, they realized Maria was already in the ring. A young woman with short blond hair and brown eyes was standing near the gorilla.

She wore a black sleeveless jacket that said_ 'R.K.O'_ in big red letters on the back of it, black wristbands, a tight denim skirt, black knee pads and boots. Underneath her jacket she was wearing a red trimmed black corset that had two huge holes in the front revealing her stomach and midriff. An Angry scowl was present on her face making the other two nervous. "Hey, Kerry. What's with the scowl?" Jessica asked her.

Kerry turned her scowl on her colleagues. "Dave is such an asshole! I don't know how Jay puts up with him!" She growled, a Strong New York accent coming through as she spoke to her follow colleagues.

"Agreed. That punk stole my DX glow sticks one time. I had to buy new ones at the WWE Shop stand because of him!" Jessica replied angrily.

"What did he do this time? Boogie trap your locker?" Melina asked, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Screw you!" Kerry snapped at the laughing Diva while Jessica groaned.

"Great. She's in a bad mood. Now we'll get the full brunt of it!" She complained getting an evil smirk from Kerry.

"Shut up and deal with it." She replied as one of the stagehands walked up to them.

"Melina. Your up next." He informed her. "Thanks. See you girls out there." She said before walking through the gorilla.

...

_"Paparazzi" _played throughout the Richmond Coliseum, gaining a collection of boos from the crowd as Melina walked out all smiles this time without her personal photographers, The Women's Champion handing loosely on her right shoulder.

"Well, Melina's certainly in a happy mood." Michael noted.

"I'd watch what you say from now on Michael. Melina's joining us on commentary, so you'd best behave." Johnathan Coachman said sternly.

"I know, I know." Cole muttered.

Melina held the Women's Championship above her head with both hands, a condescending smile stretching across her face as the fans continued to boo her before walking down the ramp, giving disgusted looks to the fans as she made her towards the ring. Melina walked around the ring to the announce table ignoring the two women in the ring staring at her while Coachman and Michael stood up to greet her.

"Nice of you to join us, champ!" Coachman greeted with a kind smile, whilst shaking the woman's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Melina replied with a smile.

Michael stuck his hand out to shake hers, but instead Melina gave him the cold shoulder opting to sit next to Coachman and put her headset on while he chuckled at Michael's semi hurt expression.

"Better luck next time Cole." Coachman laughed.

_**"Hey!"**_

_"Burn in my Light"_ by Mercy Drive played throughout the Richmond Coliseum as Kerry slowly walked out to a collection of boos. Kerry showed no emotion to the fans as she walked slowly down the ramp.

_"And there opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, Kerry!"_ Justin Roberts announced.

"Melina, what do you think of the competitiors your looking at right now?" Coachman asked.

"Beth Phoenix is a worthy opponent. She's strong and has a no nonsense attitude about her. Kerry is the same. Though, I'm not confortable fighting a person, who has no control over their anger and has a sick and twisted obsession for putting people in hospital." Melina answered.

Kerry entered the ring and stood on the turnbuckle, glaring at the crowd in disgust and anger as they continued to boo and jeer at her.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. We haven't seen that kind of attitude from her in years!" Coachman replied.

"And what about Maria?" Michael asked The Woman's Champion.

The question made Melina burst into fits of laughter gaining a confused look from Cole.

"Maria?! Get real Cole!" Melina laughed, obviously not worried about Maria.

A female variation of _"Sexy Boy" (redubbed "Sexy Girl")_ by Shawn Michaels and Jim Johnston blasted throughout the arena as Jessie Lauren walked energetically onto the stage, shaking her hips sensuously to the beats of the song getting a disapproving scowl from Melina while the males in the crowd wolf whistled.

_"And from Nashville, Tennessee, Jessie Lauren!"_

Jessie dropped to her knees winking seductively at the nearest camera before doing her signature taunt as the pyrotechnics went off behind her.

"What are your thoughts on Jessie, Melina?" Michael asked the Latin American female.

"I don't like her." Melina replied in a flat tone.

Jessie sauntered her way down the ramp, high fiving a few of the fans on her way to the ring.

"How come?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Just look at her, flaunting her junk in front of everybody. She doesn't deserve to be a Women's Champion! She doesn't deserve this support from these air headed idiots. And neither does her hammer swinging punkass friend, Freya! Neither of them deserve to be in the same ring as me!" Melina ranted.

"Well, when you have it you flaunt it, right?" Coachman replied with a smile.

"Don't defend her! Your suppose to be on my side!" Melina snapped.

"I think you're wrong there Melina." Michael said with a frown. "Both women have been former Women's Champion before. And are classed as future Hall of Famers. They'd be quite a challenge if you faced either one of them one on one."

"When I want you're opinion I'll ask for it!" Melina snarled.

Jessie walked towards a little boy and kissed him on the cheek chuckling along with his parents when he blushed before walking up the steel steps and entering the ring.

Jessie spun around in circles with her arms stretched out before dropping into her (and her mentors) trademark muscle posing taunt getting a cheer from the fans. She jumped up onto the turnbuckle, working up the crowd. She then jumped off the turnbuckle, taking off her jacket and necklace and handing them to one of the WWE Personal. She sent a flirtatious wink Melina's way just to wind her up which she succeeded in.

Melina's face went red as her nostrils flared up in anger.

"You ok Melina? You seem a little flustered?" Michael asked the woman.

"Mind your own business!" Melina snapped.

After the entrances were done the ref signalled for the bell to ring starting the match.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Beth immediately went for Jessie, punching away at her in the corner while Kerry did the same to Maria from the opposite side getting boos from the crowd.

"It looks like Beth and Kerry want Maria and Jessie out of this match as soon as possible." Michael noted.

"Good. The sooner those two are eliminated the better." Melina retorted.

Beth and Kerry then threw the other two woman out of the ring and then began to taunt the Richmond fans, receiving boos in response. They then turned around and faced each other, both with weary stares. The two woman got in each others faces exchanging words.

Beth pushed Kerry and she retaliated by pushing her back. Beth then pushed Kerry a little harder gaining an annoyed look from her. "Don't push me!" Kerry exclaimed slapping Beth hard in the face.

"Oh no! Tell me she didn't just slap Beth Phoenix in the face!" Coachman exclaimed.

"I'm afraid she did! This doesn't look good for Kerry!" Michael replied.

Beth glared at Kerry angrily and punched her hard in the face, making her stumble back and almost fall for her feet. Beth whipped Kerry into the corner hard causing her to rebound off it before being turned inside out by a powerful clothesline from Beth.

"Oh wow! What a clothesline!" Michael exclaimed as the fans winced at the impact and at the way Kerry's head snapped back off the clothesline.

"Kerry nearly went flying!" Coachman added.

"Now that's what I call a powerful Diva! Of course she's not as good as me. She'll never be as good as me." Melina said with an obnoxious smirk.

Beth went for the cover but Kerry kicked out at one and rolled out of the ring. Beth went to go after Kerry when she saw the WWE Fans getting excited for some reason.

"Hey! Look! Look!" Michael cried out.

She turned around just in time to see Maria climbing the turnbuckle. Maria jumped off the turnbuckle hitting Beth with a Missile Dropkick that sent her flying into the opposite turnbuckle.

"Missile Dropkick! That caught The Glamazon by surprise!" Michael said.

"Yeah. But it also angered her." Coachman replied nervously.

Maria stood up and froze when she saw the angry expression on Beth's face as she stood up. The two stared at each other for a moment before Beth shot out of the corner at rocked Maria with a wicked clothesline.

"Oh my goodness!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh man... The Glamazon's in a rotten mood tonight." Coachman said with a scared look on his face.

"That what I love about Beth Phoenix." Melina commended. "She doesn't mess around."

Beth grabbed Maria by the hair and rag dolled her before forcefully pulling the woman up onto her feet. Beth picked Maria up off the mat for an Oklahoma Slam but Maria slide off of Beth's back, landing behind her.

"Counter! Maria managed to escape!" Michael said.

"Dumb luck." Melina retorted.

After countering Beth's Oklahoma Slam attempt Maria pushed her towards the ropes right into an Enzuguri kick from Jessie who was standing on the apron at the right time.

"Ouch!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Enzuguri kick! That surprised The Glamazon!" Michael added.

Dazed, Beth stumbled backwards and turned around right into a roundhouse kick from Maria making her roll out of the ring and onto the floor.

"Oh! Right into a roundhouse kick!" Michael cried out.

"That roundhouse kick was impressive." Coachman noted.

"Like I said, dumb luck!" Melina growled in irritation.

Jessie was about to enter the ring when Kerry came up from behind and pulled her off the apron. Kerry then jumped wrapping an arm around Jessie's neck looking to RKO her into the concrete.

"Kerry's got her!" Michael called out.

But Jessie managed to push her off, making her crash back first onto the concrete.

"Oh! that was close." Coachman said, as Kerry gingerly made back to her feet.

Jessie lit up Kerry's chest with stinging knife chops and then smashed her head into the announce table. Jessie lit up Kerry's chest with more chops making her scream out in pain, and back away from the veteran, creating a bit of space form the two.

Jessie reacted before Kerry could create more distance, dropping her with a spinning roundhouse kick to the face, making her fall to the ground. Jessie dragged Kerry to her feet only to see Maria climbing the turnbuckle. Maria jumped off the top rope hitting both Kerry and Jessie with a flying crossbody laying them both out on the floor.

"Oh! Wow! What a crossbody from Maria!" Coachman reacted.

"Look at the mess! Kerry and Jessie are laid out in front of us!" Michael added.

Maria stood up holding her stomach.

"YEAH!" Maria shouted firing up the WWE Fans. Maria turned around only to receive a nasty boot to the face courtesy of Beth Phoenix.

"Oh man! And just like that, Beth Phoenix is back in control." Michael said.

"Damn... What a boot. Maria got dropped!" Coachman added.

Beth stared down at Maria with a cold look in her icy blue eyes before grabbing a fist full of Maria's hair and pulling her onto her feet. Beth then picked Maria up off the ground in a Spinebuster position, glaring coldly at the fans as they jeered ad her.

"What's Beth thinking here?" Michael questioned.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Coachman replied.

Beth then drove Maria back first onto the announce table making her scream in pain as the fans let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the force and impact.

"Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed.

"Jesus!" Coachman added, leaning back a bit.

"Hahaha! Do it again Beth!" Melina cackled, clearly enjoying Maria's pain at the moment.

Beth stared down at Maria as she rolled off the announce table holding her back in pain. Beth forced Maria to her feet and threw her into the barricade.

"Oh wow!" Michael exclaimed. "Beth is more vicious than ever!"

"Good! Destroy her some more Beth!" Melina called out with a cruel smile on her face.

To the commentators shock and Melina's annoyance Jessie jumped onto the announce table waiting for Beth to turn around, who was too busy taunting the fans in front of her, to notice what Jessie was doing.

"Jessie is standing on the announce table!" Michael cried out in shock.

"What the heck is she doing?!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Get off the announce table you idiot!" Melina snapped at the woman, ignored her in favour of keeping her eyes on The Glamazon

As soon as Beth turned around Jessie ran across the announce table and jumped off it, hitting a front missile dropkick that sent Beth flying over the steel steps.

"What a missile dropkick! Beth went flying over the steel steps!" Michael yelled over the cheering fans.

"Yeah but... look how slow Jessie is to get on her feet. I think she hurt herself there." Coachman noted.

"She's an idiot! Taking a risk like that!" Melina ranted.

Jessie turned around seeing Kerry running at her. The Nashville Native ducked Kerry's clothesline and kicked her in the gut before laying out the blondette with a DDT onto the concrete floor.

"Oh and a DDT on the concrete floor! That must have scrambled Kerry's brain!" Michael cried out.

Coachman: That had to hurt. Did you see the way Kerry's head bounced off the concrete?!

Jessie dragged Kerry up to her feet and threw Kerry back into the ring. Jessie slid into the ring after and went for a quick pin attempt, but Kerry managed to kick out at one. Both divas stood up with Jessie lighting up Kerry's chest with another knife chop making her drop to her knees while screaming in pain.

"Oh wow! Look how red Kerry's chest has gotten!" Michael said.

"I ain't touching that line with a 20 foot poll." Coachman retorted.

"Yeah... Keep your eyes away from the chest area Michael!" Melina growled, eyeing the man with a warning glare.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Michael replied, but judging by the look of disgust on Melina face, she wasn't too convinced.

Before Jessie could do anymore damage to Kerry, she saw Beth starting to climb back into the ring, so she grabbed the ropes and jumped aiming to dropkick Beth off the apron but The Glamazon caught Jessie by the legs, causing the back of her head to smash into the mat.

"What a counter by Beth!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"Jessie looks a little dazed! The back of her head hit the mat really hard!" Coachman noted.

Beth forcefully pulled Jessie out of the ring by her legs and then threw her into the barricade. "Oh man!"

Beth glared at the unmoving from of Jessie for a moment before climbing back onto the apron and was in the middle of going through the ring ropes when Kerry kicked her in the chest.

Kerry then quickly grabbed Beth's head and pulled almost halfway into the ring with Beth's feet hanging on the middle ropes.

"The Glamazon does not want to be there!" Michael warned.

Kerry gave the Richmond fans an emotion glare for a moment before planting Beth's head into the canvas, with extreme force.

"Bam! What a devastating DDT!" Michael exclaimed.

"The Glamazon is seeing stars!" Coachman added.

Kerry went for the cover but Beth kicked out after two. Kerry stood up and went to pull Beth onto her feet only to see Maria on the top rope again.

Maria jumped and hit Kerry with a diving missile dropkick sending her flying into the opposite turnbuckle, making her sink to the bottom, dazed.

Maria stood up and smiled when she saw the position Kerry was in getting an excited cheer from the fans.

"Uh-oh! I think I know what's coming next!" Michael said.

"Oh no! Please, anything but that!" Melina complained.

Maria fired up the fans before running at Kerry and jumped on her midsection repeatedly, getting a cheer from the WWE fans.

"The Bronco Buster!" Coachman exclaimed.

That's gotta be the most pathetic move I have ever seen in my life! Why is she even in this match!" Melina raged.

"Come on Melina. Even Maria deserves another shot at the Women's Championship." Michael reasoned.

Melina scoffed at that. "Yeah Right! Why don't you just concentrate on being a commentator!"

Maria jumped off Kerry and smirked at the crowd as both Beth and Kerry stumbled to their feet leaning on the ropes. Maria then bounced off the opposite ropes and clotheslined both Divas over the top rope, tumbling over with them.

"Maria is on fire!" Michael exclaimed.

"She might just win this, Michael!" Coachman added.

"She's just getting a few lucky shots in! She won't last for long" Melina retorted, bitterly.

Jessie, who was out of it for a while, slid into the ring and looked up to see the other three women starting to recover from there fall. Jessie went out of the ring and stood on the apron waiting for Beth, Maria and Kerry to stand up. When all three Divas finally mad it to their feet Jessie leaped off the top rope hitting a springboard moonsault on all three divas and laying everyone out.

"Whoa! A Springboard Moonsault from Jessie Lauren!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"Look at the carnage! All four of them are out!" Coachman added.

After gaining her bearing and resting for a little bit, Jessie got to her feet shaking her head a little to get rid of the cobwebs. Jessie dragged Maria to her feet and threw her into the ring quickly going for the pin.

1...

2...

Maria kicked out after the two count, causing Jessie to lean back with her hands on her hips, looking at the referee for a brief moment, a frustrated expression on her face before grabbing Maria's leg and applying the four figure leglock making Maria scream in pain as the Richmond crowd let loose a multitude of _"WOO!" _in response. "Four Figure Leglock! Maria is in a lot of pain right now!"

"She's gonna tap! I just know it!" Coachman exclaimed.

"She'd better tap!" Melina snapped.

Maria leaned up and started hitting Jessie's leg with her fists but Jessie applied the pressure even more making her fall back with a scream of pain. Looking to the side in desperation Maria saw the ropes and stretched out for it, her fingers millimeters away for grabbing them.

"Maria just clawing at the mat, trying to reach the ropes!" Michael Cole said.

"Just tap already!" Melina growled in frustration.

Maria was about to grab the ropes when Jessie released the hold and pulled her into the middle of the ring, causing the fans to release a loud cheer at the veteran move. "Maria didn't make it! Jessie's ring smarts coming into play."

"Jessie knows that ring like the back of her hand. She's been in this business for 11 years! She knows where everything is!" Coachman said.

"And having Shawn Michaels as a long time mentor is a huge bonus." Melina added bitterly, her attitude laced with jealously.

Jessie went to warp Maria's legs around hers for a second time but Maria managed to boot her off sending her flying through the ropes and crashing to the concrete.

"And Maria escapes this time!" Michael said.

"That was smart." Coachman added.

Maria stood up and looked at Jessie over the ropes. She quickly turned around when she felt the ring bounce slightly only to be turned inside out by a destructive clothesline from Beth.

"Oh my! What a powerful clothesline!" Michael exclaimed.

"Maria did a 360 flip! There's no way she's getting up from that!" Coachman yelled out.

Beth grabbed the dazed Diva's arms from behind hooking them and keeping them secure with her powerful arms whilst glaring at the fans. The Glamazon them lifted Maria high up into the air, holding her in place before planting Maria face first into the mat with extreme force.

_"OHHH!" _The fans in attendance reacted, wincing at the thunderous impact.

"Oh my god! Maria got planted face first into the mat!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"That is scary! Just straight up scary strength from Beth Phoenix!" Coachman commented.

"Maria might as well pack her bags. It's all over for her now." Melina retorted with a smug smile.

Beth glared down at Maria's prone form, before quickly going for the cover with a little smirk on her face knowing it was over for Maria.

1...

2...

3!

_"Maria has been eliminated."_ Justin Roberts announced.

"Maria's gone." Michael noted as the now eliminated woman rolled out of the ring.

"I told you so. She never stood a chance." Melina said with a shake of her head.

Beth Phoenix smirked down at the Maria, who was groaning in pain at ringside, only to by pelted with clubbing blows from Kerry.

Beth pushed her away in an attempt to gain some breathing room, but Kerry came back, landing hard shots to Beth's face over and over again, forcing Beth into the corner. "Kerry's on punching spree!"

"I like Kerry's strategy. Keeping on the offensive, and shutting down Beth Phoenix's strength." Michael Complimented.

"It does work. But I don't think she'll be able to keep Beth down for long." Melina replied.

Kerry continued to unload on Beth a little more before rocking her with a huge european uppercut.

Beth stared at Kerry in a dazed state from the assault as Kerry stepped back with a viper like smirk, admiring her work. The evil smirk that was on her face made both the commentators and the fans shiver in fear.

"I haven't seen her smirk like that in awhile!" Michael said, failing to hid his fear.

"I know. It's scary." Coachman said, as a cold shiver went up his spine at the sight.

"Give me a break! You guys are a bunch of babies!" Melina retorted.

Kerry grabbed Beth's head and threw her between the ropes setting up for another DDT off the ropes.

"Oh no! Kerry's going for it!" Michael said.

Kerry was about to connect with the rope hung DDT when Beth somehow got both her feet off the ropes. "Uh-Oh!"

Beth then picked up Kerry, getting a panicked expression from her.

"No! NO!" Kerry cried out in fear as Beth took off in a running sprint and rammed the New Yorker back first into the turnbuckle back, making Kerry groan in pain.

"And that is what happens when you get on Beth Phoenix's bad side." Melina said.

"That was nasty! Kerry was driven right into the turnbuckle!" Michael said.

"Beth is angry! Oh man, she's really ticked off!" Coachman added.

Beth dragged Kerry into the middle of the ring, placing Kerry's head in between her thighs. Beth glared at the crowd before lifting Kerry up onto her shoulder then literally power bombed her out of the ring right onto a recovering Jessie.

"Whoa!" Melina exclaimed.

"Oh may god! The Glamazon just powerbombed Kerry out of the ring! Kerry landed right on top of Jessie!" Michael shrieked in shock.

"That was nuts! Is she trying to kill them!" Coachman cried out!

Beth Phoenix glared down at the two unmoving woman, with no remorse whatsoever before leaving the ring and walking towards the two hurt Divas. Beth grabbed Jessie's brunette hair, pulling the woman onto her feet and threw her shoulder first right into the steel steps. "Oh!"

"Right into the steel steps!" Michael exclaimed.

"Beth Phoenix is ruthless. I love this!" Melina said with a smile.

Beth then dragged Kerry to her feet and threw her over the announce table making the Commentators and Melina scramble out of the way.

"Look out!" Coachman cried out.

"Hey, watch it!" Melina snapped.

"Beth Phoenix has gone on a rampage!" Michael exclaimed.

Beth Phoenix grabbed Kerry, forcing her to stand up and dragged towards the ring, throwing her back in. Beth went back in the ring and dragged Kerry to her feet, only to receive a surprise RKO, causing the fans to cry out in shock!

"OH MY GOD! RKO outta nowhere!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"I didn't expect that to happen!" Melina yelled out, also shocked.

"Kerry can strike from anywhere! Just like her mentor!" Coachman praised.

Kerry was laid out on the canvas out of exhaustion while Beth rolled out of the ring, holding head her in pain.

Kerry slowly made her way to her feet not noticing Jessie in the ring tuning up the band, quietly goading her to turn around whilst the fans cheered in anticipation. "Uh-oh!"

"Jessie's tuning up the band! And Kerry has no idea!" Michael exclaimed.

"Don't turn around Kerry!" Melina pleaded.

Kerry turned around right into a Sweet Chin Music from Jessie, making the fans cry out in excitement as soon as Jessie's laced boot connected with Kerry's face.

"Sweet Chin Music!" Michael cheered, as Kerry fell back in a unconscious state.

"Right on the bullseye!" Coachman Exclaimed.

1...

2...

3!

"Kerry's gone! Kerry's out!" Michael said.

"That's a damn shame." Melina muttered.

_"Kerry has been eliminated."_ Justin Roberts announced as she rolled out of the ring, holding her jaw in pain.

"And then they were two." Coachman said.

Beth pulled herself up using the apron and looked up at Jessie as she gained her bearings. Beth slowly entered the ring and stared at Jessie who stared back at her, both knowing what was at stake here.

"Think of what's at stake here. Whoever wins this match gets a #1 Contender's match for the Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble." Michael reminded the viewers at home.

"Yeah, and whoever wins that match gets to challenge the Women's Champion whenever they want." Coachman added.

"I'm right here, you know!" Melina growled.

Jessie and Beth circled the ring, glaring at each other as the WWE fans cheers got louder.

"This is another great match up for Beth Phoenix. We all saw last week. How she took it to Tara Stone dispite losing the match. I wonder how she will fair against another Veteran like Jessie Lauren!" Michael wondered out loud.

"Lets get one thing straight Michael!" Melina growled, glaring at the man in barely restrained anger. "Tara Stone and Jessie are not veterans! I don't care if they were in the Wrestling business a lot longer then I have been! I don't care if Shawn Michaels is Jessie's mentor!. I don't care if The Undertaker is Tara Stone's mentor! I am better then them and everyone else in the Divas Division! I've been Women's Champion since September! As far as I'm concerned, I'm the real veteran here! The fact that you could say some flirtatious skank and some stupid goth queen are veterans is an insult to my reign as the Women's Champion! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Melina raged.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Michael stuttered.

"Well err... Lets get back to the match shall we?" Coachman chuckled nervously.

Beth and Jessie locked up, trying to gain the upper hand on each other. Thanks to her strength, Beth managed to gain the advantage grabbing Jessie's right arm and applying the pressure on it.

Jessie hissed in pain before doing a cartwheel and elbowing Beth hard in the face making her let go of her arm. Jessie then ran and rebounded for the ropes hitting a flying forearm strike that sent Beth flying off her feet. Jessie then kicked up as Beth groggily got to her feet, receiving a positive reaction from the fans in return. Jessie then Irish whipped Beth over to the corner and charged at her, but Beth ducked and lifted Jessie off her feet, dumping her over the ropes.

"What a counter by Beth!" Michael exclaimed as Jessie crash landed hard onto the concrete floor on the outside.

"That was a nasty landing! I hope Jessie is alright." Coachman said worriedly.

Beth rolled out of the ring and grabbed Jessie by the hair, forcing her onto her feet and throwing her back into the ring. Beth slide back into the ring and dragged Jessie to her feet, only for Jessie to push her arms away and hit a standing dropkick that sent Beth flying onto her back, gaining cheers from the WWE Fans.

"Dropkick! Jessie is finding her way back into this match!" Michael said.

"Both woman found themselves laid out in the middle of the ring, both exhausted as the referee started counting.

"Yeah, but she's exhausted. Both women are exhausted!" Coachman replied.

"Come on Beth! Get up! Don't let that washed up has-been get the better of you!" Melina cheered Beth on.

Unfortunately for Beth, Jessie got up first. She grabbed Beth and scoopslammed her into the mat, positioning in a supine position beneath the turnbuckle.

"Scoopslam! Beth Phoenix is in deep, deep trouble!" Coachman said.

Jessie then began to climb the turnbuckle, making the fans cheer in anticipation as Jessie perched herself on the top rope.

"Jessie up high!" Michael called out.

"I bet I know what's coming next!" Coachman added.

"Move Beth! Get outta the way!" Melina pleaded.

Jessie jumped and hit the diving elbow drop perfectly, driving her elbow into the chest of The Glamazon.

"Elbow drop! Jessie maybe one move away from ending this!" Michael said.

Jessie stood up with a smile on her face, looking over the packed Virginia crowd that was cheering in excitement. "You know what time it is!" Jessie yelled out, firing up the WWE Fans and going over to the corner, tuning up The Sweet Chin Music.

"Sweet Chin Music time!" Coachman cheered.

"Jessie, tuning up the band! If she hits this it maybe over!" Michael exclaimed.

"Come on Beth!" Melina cheered on The Glamazon desperately. She REALLY did not want to find herself defending the Woman's Championship against Jessie Lauren of all people. The very thought of it made her want to puke.

As Beth got to her feet and turned around, Jessie went for the Sweet Chin Music but Beth ducked at the last second and grabbed Jessie from behind, hooking her arms.

"Oh what a counter! What a perfect counter from Beth!" Coachman cried out.

"Beth ducked the Sweet Chin Music! And now she's looking for that Double Chicken-Wing Facebuster again!"

Beth Phoenix lifted Jessie high into the air, but as Beth brought Jessie down, she rolled up Beth for a quick pin attempt.

"What?!" Melina cried out in surprise, not expecting the veteran to counter.

"Roll up! Jessie countered it!" Michael exclaimed.

1...

2...

Beth just about managed to power out of the pin, throwing Jessie off of her and quickly getting onto her feet only to receive a Sweet Chin Music from Jessie, receiving a huge pop from the crowd. "Sweet Chin Music outta nowhere!"

"No!" Melina cried out.

"That's it! Its over! Jessie gonna become the #1 Contender for the Women's Championship!" Coachman exclaimed.

"NOOOOO!" Melina screamed in fear.

Jessie fell onto Beth Phoenix out of exhaustion, going for the cover.

1...

2...

To Jessie's shock Beth kicked out just before the 3 count, making the fans cheer out of shock.

"Beth kicked out! Beth kicked out! Oh my god! Jessie was so close to becoming the #1 Contender!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"Phew!" Melina sighed in relief as Jessie held her head in her hands whilst laying on the mat.

"Damn it!" She cursed silently, hitting the mat in frustration.

"Man... What the hell do these ladies have to do to put each other away?!" Coachman questioned.

Jessie sat up with a tired expression on her face looked at the supine form of Beth Phoenix, before glancing at the nearest turnbuckle and standing up. Jessie grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her into position, lining her up with the turnbuckle before climbing up it for a second time.

"Jessie's looking to fly again." Michael noted.

Jessie leaped of the top rope going for a moonsault when Beth lifted her knees up, causing Jessie to crash stomach first into them.

"Oh! Jessie was looking for a moonsault but it backfired!" Michael cried out as Jessie writhed in pain.

Beth retaliated quickly, rising to her feet and hooking Jessie's arm from behind before lifting her up of the ground and then dropping Jessie face first into the mat.

"Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed.

"Beth Phoenix is so powerful!" Coachman said.

"That has got to be it! There is no may Jessie is kicking out of that." Melina added.

Beth glared down at Jessie Lauren before going for the pin.

1...

2...

"No! Jessie Kicked out!" Michael cried out as the fans cheered in shock.

"You've gotta kidding me!" Coachman exclaimed in disbelief.

"Damn it!" Melina growled in anger.

Beth was just as frustrated as she glared down at Jessie who looked out of it.

"Jessie looks out cold! It makes me wonder how she kicked out of that!" Michael said.

"It was instinct Cole! Jessie just doesn't know when to quit!" Coachman replied.

"Ain't that the truth." Melina retorted in annoyance.

Beth suddenly hooked Jessie's arms from behind, dragging her to her feet from with an intense angry expression on her face.

"Don't tell me she's gonna go for another one!" Coachman exclaimed.

Beth lifted Jessie off the ground before smashing her face-first into the canvas for a second time.

"And Beth hits it a second time!" Michael said as the fans let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact of Jessie hitting the canvas face first

"That is brutal!" Coachman added.

"It's over now." Melina said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Beth went for another pin attempt, hoping that she got the job done this time.

1...

2...

3!

_"Here's your winner, Beth Phoenix!"_ Justin Roberts announced as Beth's theme song played throughout the arena. The Virginia crowd erupted into a mixture of cheers and boos as Beth climbed the turnbuckle, taunting them, while Melina took her headset off and picked up the Women's Championship, clapping for Beth Phoenix with a pleased smile.

"What a match!" Michael praised.

You said it! What a Fatal-4-Way Match! I can't wait for Raw's New Years Eve special!" Coachman added.

Beth climbed off the turnbuckle and stared at Melina who continued clapping and congratulating her.

"It looks like Melina is pleased with the outcome of this match." Michael noted.

"She won't be when Beth wins this whole thing!" Coachman replied.

_**Bong...**_

Suddenly the lights in the arena went out, gaining a loud, screaming reaction from the fans.

"Uh-oh!" Michael cried out.

"What the...?! What happened to the lights?!" Coachman exclaimed.

_**Bong...**_

The lights came back on to reveal Tara Stone with her hand wrapped around Beth Phoenix's neck, causing the fans to scream even louder at her appearance.

"Oh no!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Tara Stone!" Michael yelled.

Tara glared at Beth angrily before Chokeslamming her into the mat, getting an explosive reaction from the Richmond Coliseum. "Chokeslam!"

"What did The Glamazon do to deserve that!" Coachman exclaimed.

"That was a clear message to the Melina! Beth Phoenix was just at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Michael replied.

Tara glared at Melina who had bolted for the ramp as soon as she saw Tara in the ring, staring at her with wide eyes, while hugging her Championship.

_"Rest in Peace" _played throughout the arena as the crowd continued to cheer excitedly for the Princess of Death Valley. Tara dropped down onto one knee, into her signature pose, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, while Melina glared at her whilst standing on the stage.

"Tara is ready for the Royal Rumble!" Michael said.

"I don't think Beth Phoenix deserved that Chokeslam but, Tara has certainly got inside the head of Melina." Coachman added as Tara rose to her feet.

"THIS IS MINE! YOU HEAR ME! MINE!" Melina shouted, hugging the Women's Championship like it was about to fly away, while Tara continued the glare at her.

...

Roxanna, Elizabeth and Melina walked out of the gorilla to see Kerry talking to Jay and Dave. Dave was rubbing his cheek while glaring at Kerry from the corner of his eye while Jay shook her head at his antics.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Melina asked Dave, who moved his hand revealing a red hand mark, that was steadily disappearing. "Ouch. You must have really pissed her off!" She said with a laugh, making the big man grumble in annoyance.

"It's what he gets for filling my gym bag with toothpaste!" Kerry growled. "I said I was sorry. Quit being so bitchy, woman." Dave grumbled.

"I'm not being bitchy! You put me in a bad mood, moron!" Kerry snapped. Dave just rolled his eyes.

"I have to prepare for my match. See ya later Jay." He said walking off towards the man's locker room while the women started heading off towards the Divas locker room.

"So, how's it feel being on Smackdown?" Roxanna asked Kerry and Jessie. "It's certainly different. Raw is always so hectic. Smackdown is a lot calmer." Jessie said.

Kerry then put an arm around Jay. "And it's great to see my best friend again." She added getting a smile from Jay.

When they arrived at the Divas locker room Michelle McCool was already in there as well as Lisa Marie Varon aka Victoria. Another WWE Veteran.

"That was great ladies! Seriously! It was awesome!" Lisa commended.

"Thanks Lisa. That means a lot coming from you." Melina replied. At that moment Roxanna's mobile phone started ringing from her bag. Roxanna pulled out her phone from inside the bag, smiling when she who it was from.

"Mama!" A little girl's voice yelled excitedly through the other side of her phone. Roxanna's smile widen at hearing her eight year old daughter Faith on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, hun. How's it going at home?" Roxanna asked. "It's going great! Have ya chosen an opponent for WrestleMania yet?" Faith asked, with a tiny bit of a Texas accent. "Not yet hun." Roxanna replied with a chuckle.

Roxanna and her mentor both hold winning records at WrestleMania with Roxanna having won eight times at WrestleMania ever since her first Wrestlemania match against Joan Marie Laurer aka Chyna at Wrestlemania 2000, while her mentor is eight wins above her. And whenever she chose an opponent to wrestle at the Grandest Stage of them all, Faith would always be the first to know.

"Ya looking after ya baby brother?" Roxanna asked. "Yes Mama. I'm looking after baby Rocky." The child said causing Roxanna to chuckle. She could almost see Faith's gold eyes rolling at the question.

"Are you coming home for your birthday, Mama?" Faith asked. Roxanna's birthday just so happened to be on New Year's day, so Faith was hoping to be with Roxanna on that day which was this Tuesday. Normally, Smackdown would be taped on a Tuesday, but lets face it. No one wants to work on New Year's Day. Which is why this time around, Smackdown was being taped on a Sunday.

"Of course! I'd never miss the chance to celebrate my birthday with you!" Roxanna replied.

"Yay!" Her daughter cheered, causing Roxanna to chuckle in amusement. "Ya don't mind if I talk to ya father for lil bit?" Roxanna asked her.

Faith complied and then the phone went silent for a few minutes before a male voice appeared. "Hey there, Kitty-Kat!" A teasing voice said on the other side of the phone.

"You're lucky your the only one who gets away with callin' me that, Derek!" Roxanna said with a groan.

"Of course I get away with it. I'm yer husband." Derek replied. Roxanna just shook her head with a soft smile on her face. "I miss ya." Derek suddenly said, making Roxanna blush and causing her heart to quicken.

"I-I miss ya too." She stuttered making Derek chuckle. "I love that I can still make ya stutter and blush just by saying a few words." He laughed.

"Wha- What makes you think I'm blushing?!" Roxanna exclaimed, her face turning an even darker shade of red.

"Honey, I've known ya since kindergarten. You're blushing right now!" Derek replied, his voice laced with amusement.

At that moment the sound of a baby crying got there attention. "Uh-Oh! Lil Rocky's callin'! I'll see ya on New Year's Day baby." Derek said. "Ok. I love ya." Roxanna said.

"I love ya too, babe." Derek said before Roxanna hung up. She looked up to see all the other Divas looking at her with smirks on their faces. "What?!" Roxanna asked, irritation in her voice.

Jessie laughed hysterically. "Look at ya! Blushin' and stutterin' like a school girl! Hahahaha, I can't wait to tell Charlotte bout this!" Jessie chuckled only to get a training bra in the face courtesy of Roxanna. "Hey, watch the face!" Jessie exclaimed, glaring at Roxanna, who laughed along with the other girls.

...

_**After Smackdown went off air...**_

"So, Are we going to see your family for the New Year or mine?" Christina asked Dray who just closing up his office for the night.

Dray smirked at his girlfriend slyly. "I was thinking of taking you home and giving you some much deserved loving!" Dray said making Christina shake her head.

"You can be worse than Jessie sometimes." She replied. "Come on, babe. We could do it right now in the office if you want?" Dray said, his smirk widening.

"Dray! I can't believe you said that?!" Christina exclaimed with widen eyes and a deep red blush, causing Dray to laugh. "Come on. I'm only messing with you, babe. I don't know anyone who would fuck in their own office." Dray said giving Chirstina a soft peck on the lips.

"Well... Maybe Steph and Paul." Dray added earning a slap on the arm. "Behave." Chirstina said before kissing Dray. "Ahem."

Dray and Chirstina broke the kiss to see a man standing in front of them. David Joshua Jones. He was the Head Writer in the WWE and Dray's boss. One man Dray didn't want to see right now.

"Is there something I can help you with, David?" Dray asked, glaring at the men while Christina squeezed his arm in warning.

David just sighed smiled at Dray. "Yes actually. I was wondering if we could make a deal with you." David said making Dray raise an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?" Dray asked. David's smile widen into a grin.

"The kind of deal that could take the Divas to a whole new level."

* * *

Real name: Jessie Lauren

Ring Name: Jessie Lauren

Height: 5'4

Status: WWE Diva, WWE Veteran

Nickname(s):_ "Nashville Vixen"_

Mentor: Shawn Michaels

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Billed from: Nashville, Tennesse

Born: September 30, 1978

Wrestling Debut: 1997 (Age 19)

WWE Debut: 1997 (Age 19)

Age: 29

Signature:  
Big Elbow Drop  
Four Figure Leg Lock

Finisher:  
Sweet Chin Music

Championship/ Accomplishment:  
4-Time Women's Champion

Themes:  
_"Sexy Girl"_ by Jim Johnston, Shawn Michaels (edited by Shawn Michaels, Jim Johnston and Chirstina) (1997 - present)  
_"Break it Down"_ by DX Band (With DX or Freya) (November 10, 1997 – April 5, 1999; June 19, 2006–April 2007)


	3. Fatal-4-Way Elimination: Part 2

Chapter 3: Fatal 4 Way Elimination: Part 2

_**Monday Night Raw: Greensboro, North Carolina - Greensboro Coliseum, December 31, 2007**_

"Jenna, calm down! Nothing has been confirmed yet." Sheree exclaimed with a chuckle. She was talking to her twin sister on the phone. She also had a younger brother and an older sister that she didn't like to talk about. She had just gotten ready for tonight's Monday Night Raw when her phone rang.

Sheree was wearing jeans, black heels, a t-shirt that said _'Headstrong'_ in gold fancy writing on the front and her favourite black leather jacket that had a hood attached to it, which concealed her face whenever she put it on over her head. "But you're excited right?" Jenna asked her, and just like her sister she had a strong Boston accent.

"Of course I'm excited. I'm always excited! But, like I said, it hasn't been confirmed whether I'll get a push or not." Sheree replied. "I guess your right. Hey, how's that big muscular handsome fella of yours?" Jenna asked, mischievous intentions in her voice.

"Who are you talking about?" Sheree asked in confusion. "You know. Mr. Million Dollar smile." She replied, making Sheree sigh. "Your talking about Felix, aren't you?" Sheree grumbled, making Jenna giggle. "It's cute how you call him by his middle name." She replied.

"He's my mentor and a good friend and is way too old for me! Besides, He's still taking a break from that injury." Sheree explained. "Whatever you say Sheree." Jenna giggled.

Sheree shook her head with a smile on her face and checked the time. "I've gotta go. Tell mom and dad I said hi." Sheree said. "Ok. Good luck and don't push yourself so hard!" Jenna replied making Sheree roll her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Bye Jenna." She said before hanging up the phone.

She made sure she had everything in her bags and suitcases before, walking out of her hotel room and locking the door. "Well, If it isn't the bitch of WWE."

Sheree sighed, not surprised to see Randal Keith Orton aka Randy Orton leaning against the wall beside her door. Their was a black suitcase beside him which she knew had the WWE Championship inside.

"Do you mind?" Sheree asked him, a little annoyed. "What? I'm I getting under your skin, short stack?" The man replied that with a smirk.

"Yes you are actually, you whining cry baby!" Sheree snapped.

They both glared at each other before they both burst out laughing. "Seriously, Don't you ever get tired of this banter we have?" Randy asked her.

"Nope." Sheree said with a shake of her head. "Now come on! Your gonna make me late." She said pulling Randy along with her as they made their way out of the hotel, with the WWE Champion chuckling in amusement at her haste.

...

_**Hours before Raw goes on air...**_

There was a tense silence inside the creative room has Dray's team received glares from the Raw creative team. Dray sighed as he along with the head creative of Raw, who also happened to be one of his good friends tried to ease the tension.

"This is gonna take a while, Steve." Dray mumbled. "Don't worry about it man. They'll come through eventually. I'm just glad to be working with you again." Steve replied.

Just then Christina walked into the room. She stopped and blinked, sensing the tension in the room, before shrugging and walking up to Dray as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You ready for some fun?" Christina asked Dray. "Yeah. As soon as these guys start getting along." Dray said seriously. Christina glanced at Raw's creative team and scoffed.

"Fuck em. Their just jealous that you thought of the idea first." Christina said flatly. Dray chuckled while Steve stared at her with a mock hurt expression.

"That hurts Christy!" He cried, holding a hand to his chest. "What? Its the truth!" Christina exclaimed.

Dray chuckled at their antics before a look of realization appeared on his face. "Oh, hold on! I almost forgot!" Dray said turning around to look for something.

"Babe, close your eyes." Dray said to Christina getting a confused look from her. "You ain't gonna pull some kind of prank on me, are ya?" She asked him.

Dray shook his head with a chuckle. "Its not a prank, I promise. Now please, close your eyes." Dray said softly, causing Christina to reluctantly closed her eyes.

Christina felt Dray turn her around. She gasped when she felt something cold around her neck. She looked down to see a gold chain with a gold plated Pikachu face attached to it.

Aside from wrestling Dray and Christina also had a passion for anime. "Happy New Year, Babe!" Dray said with a smirk. "I love it!" Christina cried hugging Dray. "Seriously. You couldn't wait until midnight." Steve said with an amused smirk.

Dray just smirked at him and looked back at the two teams. "Alright guys! Enough with the glaring! We got work to do!" Dray said firmly. The tone in his voice was enough to snap them out of their angered states and quickly get to work. **"It will take a while, but I know this will be a success." **He thought.

...

Sheree walked into the divas locker room and put her bags and suitcases on the bench. She quickly pulled out her ring attire from one of the bags and put them on.

Her ring attire consisted of a pair of black fingerless gloves, a black short sleeved V-neck crop top that said _'Headstrong'_ in fancy gold written on the front which left her stomach exposed, black faded knee high jean shorts, fastened by a black belt and black laced up knee high boots with sliver studs running across the back.

Just as Sheree finished putting on her attire and a tiny bit of make up, someone covered her eyes from behind, a cheerful female voice reaching her ears. "Guess who!"

"Um... Britney Spears?" Sheree replied, innocently. The cheerful woman behind her giggled. "Very funny Sheree. Guess again!"

Sheree put a finger on her chin in thought before answering with a smile on her face. "Mickie James." Sheree answered.

The woman behind her released Sheree who turned around to see the smiling face of Mickie Laree James aka Mickie James. "Hey girl! What's this I here about you gettin' a push towards the Women's Championship?" Mickie asked with a smirk.

"Well, it hasn't happened yet. It hasn't been confirmed." Sheree said with a blush. "That doesn't matter."

Sheree turned to see a busty hazel eyed young woman with long wavy black hair leaning against the door.

She was in her ring attire which consisted of a black strapless crop top, a pair of black elbow pads, black shorts, a leather black double wrapped belt with sliver studs in them, black knee pads and black wrestling boots. She was also wearing a black leather jacket that was unzipped at the moment and had an animated version of her doing the DX crotch chop with the DX symbol behind her and the words _'The Punisher'_ in bold green letters. She was also holding a water bottle in her hand.

"With WrestleMania approaching fast and Dray unlocking the shackles that the company had over us for a year, Its the perfect opportunity to show everyone what kind of women we are. It doesn't matter if you get a push or not, Sheree. There are other ways you can get noticed without flashing your business." The woman said.

"Uh...Thanks for the advice Charlotte." Sheree replied with an awkward smile on her face while Mickie sighed. "You always have a way with words, don't ya." She said to the black haired woman.

Charlotte just shrugged. "When you've worked with Paul for as long as I have, You have to be a little outspoken, and loud to keep him in line. And don't get me started on his wife." She said, grumbling the last part. Mickie rolled her eyes at Charlotte's answer before turning her attention back onto Sheree.

"But, if you do get a push and somehow managed to become Champion, ya do know I'm gonna beat ya, right?" Mickie said to brunette haired woman with a cocky grin.

Sheree chuckled while Charlotte just shook her head, a faint scowl of annoyance on her face. Sheree knew Mickie was confident in her abilities and she had a reason to be. But sometimes Mickie could come across as cocky and arrogant which had landed her in trouble with some of the others Divas in the past.

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Mickie." Sheree replied as the rest of the Divas started walking in.

Among the Divas was Lisa, who was competing in the Fatal-4-Way Elimination match later on in the night. "Charlotte." Lisa greeted with a smile.

"Lisa." Charlotte greeted in turn with a respectful nod. At that point a WWE stagehand opened the door.

"Kerry, You're up soon." She said. "Yeah, yeah I heard ya." Kerry said with her trademark scowl.

"You're opening the show? I thought Jeff and Randy were?" Sheree asked, staring at Kerry in confusion. Kerry stood up with a sly smirk on her face. "They are." She answered before walking out of the locker room.

...

_**Raw on air...**_

Sheree stood with Charlotte in the backstage area, watching as Randy and Jeffrey Nero aka Jeff Hardy talked smack to each other, with Kerry standing beside Randy, a smug smirk on her face.

"RKO! RKO!" Jerry "The King" Lawler exclaimed in shock when Randy suddenly pounced on his Royal Rumble opponent, setting up for the RKO. Jeff saw this coming and blocked Orton's RKO attempt before kicking him in the gut and planting him face first into the mat with the Twist of Fate.

"Oh the Twist of Fate! Jeff Hardy just laid out the Champion with the Twist of Fate!" Jim Ross cried out.

Kerry glared at Jeff who was celebrating with the crowd as she went to check on Randy to see if he was okay. Jeff blew Kerry a kiss before leaving the ring making her glare murderously at him.

"The look on Kerry's face is giving me goose bumps, J.R!" King said with a gulp of fear.

"I don't blame you, king." J.R replied.

"Wow." Sheree commented, watching as Kerry continued to glare murderously at Jeff Hardy's retreating form. "She's even more scary on screen than she is off screen."

"Yeah I know. Its even worse when you're in a match against her." Charlotte replied. "What about when you're in a team with her?" Sheree replied with a smirk.

A small smile appeared on Charlotte's face, knowing Sheree was talking about when Charlotte, Jay and Kerry were all apart of Evolution with Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista and of course Ric Flair.

"Still annoying as hell, but she's fun to work with either way, whether you're against her or alongside her." Charlotte said. "Would you do it again?" Sheree asked.

"Evolution was a fun experience. I'd like to do it again some day, depending on how Vince, Dray and the creative team feel about it." Charlotte replied. "I'm sure something will come up eventually." Sheree replied.

Charlotte straighten up at hearing the voice of Ken Anderson aka Mr. Kennedy. "I'd better go. I've got a promo with my name on it after this match." She said. Sheree said a quick bye before they went there separate ways.

...

_**After Shawn Michaels vs. Mr. Kennedy...**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome my guests at this time, "The Game" Triple H and "The Punisher" Freya." Todd Grisham announced as the camera panned the side to reveal Charlotte and Paul Lévesque aka Triple H standing next to Todd, causing the fans to cheer in excitement.

"Now I'll go to you first, Freya. Tonight, you, along with four other Divas will compete in a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match later tonight. What are your thoughts?" Todd asked.

"Todd. Those four women don't know who there getting in the ring with. I'm The Punisher. The Queen of Queens. I am a 5-Time Women's Champion. This guy here..." She said, pitching Triple H's face getting a grumble out of him, while Todd chuckled at their antics.

"...Taught me that to be champion you have to be prepared to do anything. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Freya said, getting a small cheer from the crowd.

"Thank you for you're words Freya. Now, Triple H. Tonight you will compete against Ric Flair. A man that played a very big part in both you and Freya's career. What are your thoughts?" Todd asked him.

"Losing isn't an option for me. All I have to say is... At least Ric Flair will go out knowing he wrestled the best." Triple H replied. "Hold on just one minute, Hunter."

Triple H and Freya turned towards the voice, both inwardly groaning when they saw the Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon and current Raw GM William Regal walking up to them while the crowd voiced their displeasure at their appearance. "What do you want, old man?" Triple H grunted, not in the mood to deal with his father-in-law.

"Now, now Hunter. Calm down. I'm just here to tell you something important. If you lose, against Ric Flair tonight, you will lose your spot in the Royal Rumble Match!" The old man announced, getting annoyed looks from Freya and Triple H while The fans booed in outrage.

Mr. McMahon winked at Freya getting a disgusted look from her, before walking off with a crazed laugh. William smirked at their annoyed expressions before following his boss, while Freya and Triple H exchanged worried glances.

...

**_Later with Sheree..._**

Sheree watched as Melina competed in a Non-Title match against Jessie Lauren. She was standing near the interview area with Todd Grisham and Lisa since they'd be involved in a backstage interview after this match.

Lisa and Todd watched Sheree with amusement as her eyes shone with excitement and awe as Jessie caught the current champion in mid air with a Sweet Chin Music, causing both the fans and the commentators to promptly loose their shit.

"HOLY CRAP!" King exclaimed as Melina laid on the mat with a glazed over look on her face, her arms and legs spread out wide like she was about to make a snow angel.

"JESSIE LAUREN JUST ABOUT KICKED THE HELL OUT OF THE WOMAN'S CHAMPION!" J.R yelled out passionately.

"WHAT'S GOING ON J.R?! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A DIVAS MATCH THIS INTENSE BEFORE!" King cried out.

It amazed her how quickly the rest of the women managed to adapt so quickly to Dray's vision. Then again she can't really be surprised by any of this. After a year of bad matches and god awful segments, it was safe to say that Dray and Christina have saved their division from becoming something much worse.

She winced as Melina bashed Jessie's skull against the steel of the turnbuckle that she exposed earlier in the match when the ref wasn't looking. She then hit the Sun-Set Split for the win.

Sheree then turned to Lisa with a grin on her face as _"Paparazzi"_ played in the background. "That was such an awesome match. I can see why you girls are so respected in the locker room." She said.

Lisa smirked. "Well you're about to experience why first hand. You think you can handle three former Women's Champions?" Lisa asked her. A confident smirk reached Sheree's face.

"I'm sure I can handle it." She replied, making Lisa raise an eyebrow at her before shaking her head. "You're just a ball of fire aren't you. You're not nervous at all?" Lisa asked.

"I was at first. But I love to fight. Especially in that squared circle. Whenever it gets closer to a match, my excitement trumps everything else." Sheree explained.

Todd then walked up to them. "Ladies. We're on." He told them.

...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Sheree Louise!" Todd introduced as Sheree came into view, receiving a positive reaction from the crowd.

"Sheree, tonight you compete against three other women in a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match. These three other women also happen to be former Champions and have been in this industry longer then you have. The question I have for you is, are you nervous?" Todd asked.

"Ya know Todd. I've been in the WWE for two years. I've only had one Championship opportunity, but unfortunately I lost. Tonight I'm going up against three athletes that have been Champion multiple times. I know I'm gonna get my butt kicked. But I'm I nervous?"

Sheree put a hand on her chin in thought before a huge smile appeared on her face. "No. I'm not nervous. I'm actually excited! And I am confident that this year will be different for me. I'm gonna win tonight's match. And then I'm gonna beat Beth Phoenix at the Royal Rumble. And then... who knows. You could be looking at the next Women's Champion." Sheree answered a confident smile on her face as the fans reacted positively towards her answer . A cold laugh was heard from behind her and Sheree turned around to see Victoria smirking at her.

Victoria then glared at Todd. "Get lost." She said firmly making Todd scamper away. Victoria looked the smaller woman up and down, a mocking grin on her face.

"So, you think you're gonna win huh? You must think you're so tough, taking on one of the most dominant forces in the Divas division." Victoria said. When Sheree didn't reply Victoria smirked.

"How long have you been here now? Two years? Two years in the business and your still irrelevant. I can't wait to put you in your place." Victoria taunted.

"Victoria, their are two other women in tonight's match that you're going have to deal with. I mean, it is a Fatal-4-Way match." Sheree retorted with a shrug before smirking at the woman. "But I guess you just forgot in your old age."

Victoria gaped at being called old, not expecting that from Sheree. Victoria then scowled, getting in Sheree's face. "Watch your back, Pipsqueak. I'm going to squash you like a little bug!" Victoria said harshly before walking off, while Sheree watched her go, that smirk still on her face.

...

_Later..._

_**"Time To Play The Game..."**_

The guitar riffs of _"The Game"_ by Motorhead blasted throughout the Greensboro Coliseum as Freya's busty form appeared through the smoke, to a decent reception, water bottle in her hand. Freya observed the crowd whilst taking a gulp of her water, before spitting out a spray of water and walking out of the smoke and down the ramp, while a few fans did bow down gestures, a water bottle in her hand.

_"The following contest is a Fatal 4 Way Elimination match. Making her way to the ring, from Hartford, Connecticut, Freya!"_ Lilian Garcia announced.

"Are you excited, King?" J.R asked his fellow broadcast partner.

"Hell yeah I'm excited! Jessie's match with Melina earlier shocked me! This match is gonna be great!" King replied enthusiastically as Freya walked around the ring.

The black haired woman took a gulp of her water and then threw the bottle near the time keepers area for the staff around the ring to catch. She didn't like to throw her bottle into the crowd for fear of accidently hitting them with it.

She climbed up onto the apron, looking over the crowd before spitting water into the air as the spotlight rained down on her.

She spit water out into the crowd before finally entering the ring and climbing the turnbuckle, preforming her (and her mentors) trademark taunt, pointing to herself and motioning for Greensboro to bow down to her before letting loose a roar, getting a good reaction from the crowd. Freya looked around the Greensboro Coliseum for a little while longer, before jumping off the turnbuckle and taking off her jacket, handing it over to one of the WWE personal that was near the time keepers area.

_"Obsession" _By Jim Johnston played throughout the arena as Mickie James ran out to a pleasant reception from the crowd, making her smile as she skipped energetically down the ring.

_"And approaching the ring, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"_ Lilian introduced.

"Yes! Mickie James!" King cheered.

"Calm down King!" J.R said to the man in amusement.

"I can't! Mickie and Freya are so sexy!" King exclaimed in excitement making Jim Ross roll his eyes at his partner.

Mickie slide into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle preforming her taunt and getting another good positive reaction from the fans.

**_"I Ain't the Lady To Mess With!"_**

_"Don't Mess With" _by Hood$tars played throughout the arena as Victoria walked out with a scowl on her face as she received a mild negative reaction from the fans.

_"And their opponents from, San Bernardino, California, Victoria!"_ Lilian announced.

"Victoria looks pretty annoyed. I don't like seeing that scowl on that pretty face, J.R!" King said.

"When is Victoria not annoyed." J.R retorted.

"Good point. That old age comment from Sheree really infuriated her." King replied.

Victoria entered the ring and stood on the bottom ropes leaning over the top ropes before jumping off, glaring up at the stage.

Her glare intensified as _"Headstrong" _by Trapt played throughout the arena. Sheree walked out to a great reception, a smile on her face.

_"And from Boston, Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian announced as Sheree walked down the ramp, giving a few high fives to the fans as she walked by.

"Now I love the girl, but I think she's playing with fire here. She's about to do battle with three former Women's Champion and she had the nerve to insult one of them!" King said.

"Victoria started it, King! And Sheree has been in the title picture before." J.R reminded him.

"I know that! I just think its still too soon for her to be in the title picture. I mean... the last time she was in a Women's Championship Match she lost." King replied.

"I agree with you bit. But that was two years ago. She had only just come to the WWE at that time. She's had lots of time to improve! You never know what could happen. For all we know, We could be looking at the future of the Divas Division!" J.R said.

"I'll hold ya to that." King replied.

Sheree walked up the steel steps and stepped onto the apron, smirking at the Greensboro fans before stepping inside the ring and climbing onto the turnbuckle opposite the time keepers area, holding both arms up and receiving a positive response from the fans.

Sheree smiled and jumped off the turnbuckle before stepping onto the ropes, placing one foot on the bottom ropes while placing the other onto the second ropes, bouncing on them lightly whilst overlooking the Greensboro Coliseum with a grin on her face.

Sheree stepped off the ropes and eyed her three opponents, smirking when she saw Victoria glaring at her. The referee checked to see if all three were ready before signalling for the bell to ring.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

As soon as the bell rang Victoria tackled Sheree to the ground, catching her completely off guard.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed.

"And Victoria goes straight after Sheree!" J.R said, as Victoria's fists rained down on Sheree, who was trying desperately to protect her face, while Mickie and Freya traded blows, away from them.

"The match has hardly started and already these women are going crazy!" King yelled.

Victoria dragged Sheree to her feet by her crop top and threw her into the corner. "Lets see how tough you are!" Victoria yelled punching Sheree multiple times in the face, receiving a sea of boos from the crowd.

"Victoria's on a rampage!" J.R exclaimed.

"I know Victoria wants to make sure Sheree knows her place, but punching her to death isn't the way to go about it!" King added.

"Victoria! Calm down!" The referee exclaimed trying to pull her away from Sheree.

"GET LOST!" Victoria roared in anger, glaring angrily at the referee who stepped back in slight fear.

"Whoa... I feel sorry for the referee!" King commented.

Victoria was about to punish Sheree some more only to receive a jumping knee to the face from Freya, making her tumble out of the ring. "Whoa!"

"Freya came outta nowhere!" J.R exclaimed.

"I guess she had enough of Victoria's sour attitude." King retorted.

Freya then turned her attention to Sheree, pulling her out of the corner and knocking her off her feet with a clothesline. Freya then ducked as Mickie tried to knock her out with a roundhouse kick to the face. Freya rocked Mickie with huge haymakers, backing her up against the ropes.

Freya then whipped Mickie towards the opposite ropes making her rebound off them and run into a back elbow strike from Freya, knocking her to the ground.

Meanwhile Sheree, who was beginning to recover was suddenly dragged out of the ring by Victoria.

"Uh oh!" King said as Victoria scowled at Sheree in disgust and rage.

Victoria is far from finished with Sheree!" J.R added.

Victoria whipped Sheree towards the steel stairs, but much to the fans amusement and Victoria's irritation Sheree just leaped over the steel steps with no problem whatsoever.

"And Sheree dodges a bullet there!" J.R noted.

Sheree smirked at the anger on Victoria's face before holding her arms out. "Is that all you got, old hag!"

The fans oohed at Sheree's disrespectful words, completely shocked.

"Oh my god.! D-did she just..." King trailed off out of surprise.

"Yes! Yes she did, King!" J.R replied.

"You little bitch..." Victoria growled under her breath, scowling at Sheree in rage before, speed walking around the ring and towards a still smirking Sheree.

"Victoria is not gonna take that lying down!" J.R exclaimed, watching as Victoria advanced towards Sheree in rage.

"Oh Sheree, why did you have to egg her on like that!" King exclaimed.

Victoria lunged at Sheree and went for a clothesline only for Sheree to duck and knock her down with a spinning heel kick to the jaw. "Oh!"

"Spinning heel kick!" J.R exclaimed.

Sheree looked back in the ring just in time to see Freya dump Mickie over the top ropes. Sheree entered the ring as Freya stared at her, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You think you can take me?" She asked the older woman over the roar of the crowd.

"I know I can." Sheree replied with a smirk, making Freya chuckle.

"You got guts, kid. I'll give ya that." Freya mumbled before surprising Sheree with a destructive clothesline.

"Oh! Man! She nearly took Sheree's head off!" King exclaimed, as Sheree sat up with dazed expression on her face, while Freya glared down at the woman.

"Freya is defiantly not someone you want to play games with!" J.R commented.

When Sheree finally stood up albeit shakily Freya rocked her with a combo of fists to the face, until Sheree blocked one of her fists and knocked her back with an elbow. Sheree then surprised Freya with a stinging roundhouse kick to the jaw, sending her tumbling to one knee. Sheree then ran the ropes and rebounded off them, flooring Freya with a front dropkick. "Sheree is really taking it to Freya!"

Sheree stood up only for her back to explode with intense white hot pain making her scream out in agony. The Greensboro Coliseum exploded as the fans screamed out in shock, not completely believing what they were seeing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" J.R shouted in disbelief and anger.

"AH!" King screamed.

Sheree grunted in pain and looked over her shoulder, eyes widening when she saw Victoria standing over her with an emotionless expression on her face... And a steel chair in her hand.

"When was the last time we saw one of our Divas holding a chair!" J.R exclaimed as the fans continued to look on in shock.

"I-I don't know! And to be honest, I don't wanna remember!" King yelled over the now excited and fired up crowd.

Sheree tried to get up but Victoria lifted the black steel chair over her head, causing the fans to scream out before releasing a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the sight of Victoria smacking the steel chair over Sheree's back for a second time, making Sheree scream out in intense pain.

"Someone get that damn chair away from her!" J.R yelled out anger. The last thing he wanted to see was a woman being mauled with steel chair.

"Victoria has completely lost it!" King exclaimed.

The fans began to boo when Victoria lifted the chair above her head again, with a look of sadistic rage on her face as she glared down at Sheree in anger. "Oh no! Not again!"

Freya suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the chair from behind, yanking it away from Victoria and causing the fans to cheer.

"And Freya pulls the chair away from Victoria!" J.R cried out.

"Oh thank goodness!" King said in relief.

Victoria whirled around in fury, only to receive a chair shot to the gut. "Oh no!"

"Freya, using the chair to her advantage!" J.R exclaimed.

Victoria gasped from the blow, then crashed stomached first onto the mat as Freya hit her in the back with the chair, causing the Greensboro fans to wince as Victoria cried out in pain.

"Oh what a sickening shot with the chair!" J.R yelled out.

Mickie James slide into the ring soon after ducking when Freya swung at her with the steel chair.

"Look out!" cried out King as the chair sailed over Mickie James head, missing her by a hair.

In an act of perfection, Mickie hit the chair with a reverse roundhouse kick making it hit Freya in the skull, receiving a loud _"Ohhh!"_ From the fans.

"My god what a kick! Freya's nose maybe broken!" J.R exclaimed.

"That was perfect! That was absolutely perfect!" King added.

Freya dropped the chair and fell onto her back, momentarily knocked out, allowing Mickie James to go for the cover.

1...

2...

To Mickie's dismay, Freya managed to kick out just after the two count.

"She kicked out!" King exclaimed.

"Freya ain't done yet! Theirs still gas left in the tank!" J.R said.

Mickie James dragged the dazed veteran to her feet, applying a front face-lock on Freya and letting loose a loud long yell whilst holding up her free arm, signalling for her finisher, The Mickie DDT and receiving a loud positive reaction from the fans in response.

"Mickie James is looking to end it!" J.R cried out.

Mickie jumped, looking to end it only for Freya to throw her off making Mickie land stomach first onto the mat. "No! Freya had that scouted!"

"Freya is a prime example of what happens when you become the protégé of Triple H." King complimented.

Before Mickie could recover Freya grabbled her, her arms wrapping around Mickie's neck and left arm. She kneed Mickie in the head ten times before flipping herself over into a bridge while still holding onto her for her submission finisher the End Game which was a bridging arm triangle choke hold that she learned from an old friend.

"End Game! Freya has the End Game hooked in!" J.R exclaimed as the fans cheered at the sight.

"Oh man! If Mickie James doesn't get outta this, it may be over for her!" King added as Mickie screamed in pure agony, her upper body was stretched backwards in a very painful way while Freya's arms tightened around her neck and under her left arm. Mickie raised her right hand battling with herself on whether to tap or not as the fans roared in excitement. "She's gonna tap! I think she's gonna tap!"

"Mickie, trying to fight through the pain!" J.R said.

Mickie shuffled slowly towards the ropes, forcing Freya to move with her, since it was obvious she wouldn't be letting go any time soon. "Mickie, slowly, reaching for the rope!"

"She better get their quick. Freya could have the End Game cinched in for hours! Maybe even months if she wanted to!" King exclaimed.

"TAAP!" Freya yelled with an intense look on her face, applying the pressure and almost making Mickie curse from the pain. With a strangled grunt, Mickie stretched her arm out and grabbed the ropes, much to Freya's displeasure.

"And Mickie makes it to the ropes, breaking the submission hold!" J.R cried out.

"Phew!" King released a sigh of relief.

Freya reluctantly released the hold and stood up only to receive a jaw shattering superkick from a recovered and angry Victoria. _"Ohhh!" _The fans cried out with a wince as Freya fell back, complete out of it. "Oh my god!"

"My goodness what a superkick! That damn near knocked Freya out of her boots!" J.R exclaimed.

"When was the last time Freya was hit by one of those?!" King questioned loudly.

Victoria glared down at Freya before turning her attention to Mickie James, grabbing a fist full of her hair and forcing her onto her feet.

As soon as Mickie got to her feet she pushed away Victoria's arms and punched Victoria multiple times in the face.

"Mickie trying to fight back and- Oh! Victoria is having none of it!" J.R said as Victoria caught Mickie in the gut with a vicious knee.

Victoria glared at the hunched over form of Mickie James, looking to inflict more pain on the brunette haired woman when she looked up just in time to see Sheree perched on the top ropes. "Sheree's going high!"

"Look out below!" King cried as Sheree leaped off the tope rope, hitting both Mickie James and Victoria with a double diving clothesline, leaving them sprawled out all over the ring. "Whoa!"

"Sheree has taken out both Victoria and Mickie James!" J.R exclaimed.

"She's the only woman standing J.R!" King added.

Sheree slowly rose to her feet and smirked when she realized that she was the only one standing in the ring. Sheree grabbed Victoria's arm and dragged her into position near the corner. "Uh oh. I think Sheree's up to something, J.R!"

"Sheree, going up top again!" J.R said as Sheree climbed up onto the turnbuckle for the second time.

Sheree perched herself on the top rope, looking back to check if Victoria was still laid out before standing up right on the ropes, the fans cheering restlessly in anticipation.

The young woman leaped off the turnbuckle, preforming a backflip moonsault through the air but instead of going for a splash she continued the rotation, smashing the flat of her boots into Victoria's stomach and literally stomping the wind out of her.

"Oh my god!" King exclaimed as the Greensboro crowd let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

"Oh! The Overkill! J.R called out, as Victoria trashed around on the mat, holding her stomach in intense pain.

"You're damn right that was Overkill! What a painful move!" King added.

Sheree landed on her butt and rolled backwards onto her feet before quickly going for the cover on Victoria.

1...

2...

Victoria managed to kick out after two making Sheree sigh in frustration as she panted out of exhaustion.

"Kick out! Victoria is still in this." J.R said.

"Sheree really wants Victoria out of this match!" King noted.

"Victoria wants Sheree out just as badly King!" J.R replied.

Sheree stood up, noticing that Freya was beginning to recover from that huge superkick she ate from Victoria and was now rising to her feet. Sheree ran at Freya but the former 5-Time Woman's Champion reacted first, hitting a face breaker knee smash to Sheree's face, making her stagger back.

Freya then whipped Sheree towards the ropes making her rebound off the ropes, catching Sheree in a Spinebuster.

"Spinebuster!" King cried out as Freya turned whilst lifting Sheree off the ground at slamming her back first hard into the mat. Freya stood up and roared as she absorbed the emotion of the fans as they cheered loudly. Freya glared down at Sheree who struggled to stand and did the DX crotch chop, getting an explosive reaction from the fans. "Whoa!"

When Sheree stood up Freya kicked Sheree hard in the gut and placed her head in between her legs, hooking her arms, as the fans let loose a loud roar of excitement, all knowing what was coming next.

"Oh boy! Its Pedigree time, J.R!" King exclaimed.

"Freya has Sheree right where she wants her!" J.R said.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mickie James appeared and hit Freya with the Mick Kick "Oh my word!"

_"Ohhh!" _The fans reacted to the impact, watching as Freya lost her grip on Sheree and tumbled over the top rope, smacking fact first into the ring apron before crumbling onto the concrete floor, unmoving.

"Oh! Mick Kick! Mickie James nailed it!" King yelled out.

"Freya may be out for a while folks! That was a nasty hit and a nasty landing!" J.R said.

Mickie James quickly grabbed Sheree, and signalled for the Mickie DDT for a second time.

"Uh-oh! UH-OH!" King exclaimed as Mickie jumped this time, successfully hitting the Mickie DDT, making Sheree's head bounce off the mat.

"The Mickie DDT! My goodness what impact" J.R exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't think Sheree's getting up from that!" King said with sorrow in his face, saddened that it was about to be over for the young woman.

Mickie went and hooked Sheree's leg for the cover.

1...

2...

To Mickie's shock Sheree somehow managed to kick out, causing Mickie to scramble away from her in shock, staring at the ref with wide eyes! "W-What the...!"

"Sheree just kicked out of the Mickie DDT!" J.R exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" King cried out, still in shock.

"Sheree just kicked out of the Mickie DDT! J.R exclaimed. "Mickie James is beside herself!"

Mickie glared at the supine form of Sheree, narrowing her eyes at the woman as she slowly stood up. Mickie walked towards Sheree and slowly pulled her to her feet, only to get blindsided with a devastating chair shot to the face!

_"Ohhh!" _The fans exclaimed in shock and horror watching as Mickie lost her grip on Sheree and fell backwards onto the mat, seemingly unconscious.

"What the hell!" J.R exclaimed in anger, as Victoria stood over the unmoving forms of Sheree and Mickie James, a thick nasty scowl present on her face.

"Oh my god!" King cried out.

"Dear god! When the hell did Victoria get that chair!" J.R raged.

"I don't know. But nothing good can come out of it!" King replied.

The fans expressed their displeasure for Victoria's actions, but it seemed like she didn't care about what the fans thought of her. "Mickie... Mickie is not moving... I don't like this J.R!"

Victoria placed the chair in the middle of the ring, then brutally kicked Sheree in the ribs with a resounding _"SMACK!"_ for good measure.

"Oh Victoria kicking Sheree whilst she's down!" J.R exclaimed.

Victoria forced Mickie to her feet and lifted her onto her shoulders, Mickie's arms looking lifeless as Victoria stood beside the chair.

"Wait a second. She's not gonna do that on the chair is she?!" King cried out, extremely worried for Mickie James.

"There is no remorse in the eyes of Victoria!" J.R said.

"Come on Victoria! You don't have to go that far!" King pleaded but his plead fell on death ears.

Victoria swung Mickie, spinning into a sidewalk slam and slamming Mickie James back first into the steel chair, getting a loud _"Ohhh!"_ from the fans. "Oh no!"

"Good lord! Spider's Web, right onto the steel chair!" J.R exclaimed.

"That was hard to watch." King said.

Victoria glared at the fans that booed her in response before the dark haired woman went for the cover.

1...

2...

3!

_"Mickie James has been eliminated."_ Lilian announced.

"That was just cruel." King commented.

Victoria stood up and scowled down at Mickie's supine form before grabbing a fist full of her hair. "Oh come on! You've done enough!"

"Victoria is not done with Mickie James!" J.R said, as the fans booed Victoria, harshly. Victoria ignored the referee's plead to let go of Mickie James, pulling her harshly up onto her feet by her hair and then threw Mickie unceremoniously out of the ring. "And now just tossing her out, like a piece of garbage!"

"Victoria is just evil! That was uncalled for!" King growled as Mickie hit the concrete floor with a thud, not moving.

Victoria glared down at Mickie in disgust before turning around, her disgust turning into rage as she noticed Sheree in the far corner using the ropes to lift herself back onto her feet, whilst holding her ribs, at the corner. "Oh no! I think Sheree's next on Victoria's list!"

With a yell Victoria ran at Sheree, looking to spear her into the corner but Sheree used the ropes to jumped up and over Victoria, causing her to crash shoulder first into the ring post.

"Oh! Right into the ring post!" J.R exclaimed.

"Phew! Sheree dodged a bullet there!" King replied.

Sheree rolled over Victoria, grabbing her legs and bringing her with her for a sit-out pin.

1...

2...

Victoria managed to kick out before the two count and rolled onto her feet as Sheree stood up. Victoria went for a super kick but Sheree ducked and hit Victoria with another spinning heel kick as she turned around, making Victoria fall back first onto the canvas in a daze.

"Oh!" King exclaimed.

"Sheree, connecting with another spinning heel kick on Victoria!" J.R added.

"She certainly loves kicking people doesn't she." King commented in amusement. Before Sheree could do anything else, she was grabbed by the arm from behind and turned forcefully around, not getting any chance to react before being kicked in the gut. Hey! What the...!"

"Freya! Setting up for the Pedigree!" J.R exclaimed as Freya hooked Sheree's arms, getting an excited reaction from the fans.

"Oh no!" Jerry cried as Freya by Freya hit the Pedigree on Sheree, planting her into the mat.

"Oh, The Pedigree!" J.R exclaimed.

Freya turned Sheree onto her back and went for the cover.

1...

2...

To everyone's shock, Sheree kicked out, making Freya gap in shock.

"WHAT?!" King shrieked in shock as the fans cheered in equal shock.

"Well I'll be damned! Sheree just kicked out of the Pedigree!" J.R cried out.

"I know Sheree wanted to win! But I didn't know she wanted to win this badly! Its like she's immune to finishers JR!" King exclaimed.

Freya stared down at Sheree with narrowed eyes. _**"This kid..." **_She thought with an annoyed expression on her face.

Freya went to pick Sheree up for another Pedigree only to get pushed away from her by Victoria. "I'm the one who's gonna take her out! Not you!" Victoria snapped while Freya stared at her with a slightly annoyed expression on her face, the fans booing at Victoria's interference.

"It looks like Victoria wants Sheree all to herself." Victoria noted.

Freya glared at Victoria before pushing her back. Victoria responded by getting in Freya's face, where they proceed to talk trash to each other, the fans eating the interaction up.

"Uh-oh! Things are getting heated here!" King said.

"Victoria has had countless encounters with Freya in the past. I guess theirs still animosity between the two." J.R added.

To the fans excitement, the two women began trading blows, punching each other hard in the face in the middle of the ring until Freya kicked Victoria in the gut and pulled her in for a suplex.

Freya tried to lift Victoria up, but only succeeded in lifting her momentarily before she landed back on her feet. Freya tried to lift Victoria again, but Victoria blocked this again, punching Freya hard in the ribs, trying to get her to release her, until Sheree suddenly appeared beside Freya and grabbed Victoria's arm.

"Hey, Hey! Look!" King exclaimed.

"Sheree and Freya working together!" J.R called out.

The two females, lifted Victoria off the mat, successfully hitting a double suplex on Victoria, making her cry out in pain as her back slammed into the mat. Freya and Sheree both stood up, only for Freya to quickly turn on Sheree, kicking her in the gut.

"Uh-oh! So much for teamwork!" King said as Freya hooked Sheree's arms, preparing for another Pedigree.

"Freya, looking to Pedigree Sheree a second time!" J.R exclaimed.

Freya went to hit the Pedigree, only for Sheree to counter by dumping her over her back as she stood up straight, making Freya hit the canvas back first.

"She countered it!" King exclaimed.

"Freya was going for the Pedigree but was evaded!" J.R added.

Freya stood up only to receive a roundhouse kick to the face from Sheree, leaving her in a dazed mess, struggling to stay on her feet. Sheree then grabbed her head wrapping an arm around her neck, in a front face lock and hooking Freya's arm with her free one.

"Wait a minute!" King cried.

"Sheree's got Freya in trouble!" J.R exclaimed.

Sheree started with a Single-Underhook Impaler DDT launch, only to spin Freya's body in the air, releasing her arm and stretching out her legs in a sit-out position, placing Freya's head in between them while in mid air and turning it into a Sit-Out Facebuster, smashing Freya's face into the mat. "Oh lord! The Snapshot!"

Sheree went for the cover only for Victoria to appear and shove her away and cover Freya instead.

"Wait a minute!" J.R exclaimed.

"She stole her pin!" King cried out.

Victoria smirked at the incredibly annoyed look that crossed Sheree face as the referee counted the pin.

1...

2...

3!

_"Freya has been eliminated!"_ Lilian announced.

Victoria stood up, still smirking at Sheree as Freya rolled out of the ring. Sheree glared at the older woman as the fired up fans watched the stare down with interest.

"And now it's down to Sheree and Victoria. Which one of these two woman will face Beth Phoenix at the Royal Rumble?" J.R questioned.

"I want Sheree to win, but I just don't see her beating a veteran like Victoria!" King said.

"Well, Sheree will be the judge of that." J.R replied as Victoria and Sheree continued to glare at each other, before Victoria suddenly slapped Sheree across the face. "Oh no!"

The Greensboro Fans let loose a loud, _"Ohhh!" _as Sheree's head whipped to the side.

"Oh god." J.R exclaimed. "Victoria with a cheap shot!"

"That's what you get!" Victoria growled as Sheree frowned and released a frustrated sigh, her cheek stinging as Victoria continued to run her month. "How did that feel huh?! That what you get for disrespecting me you worthless little bi-!"

The fans released a loud cheer when Sheree turned on Victoria and punched her in the face, almost making her to stumble off her feet, from the surprise and suddenness of the punch.

"Whoa!" King cried out.

"Oh! My god, Sheree just jacked Victoria's jaw!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree gave Victoria a menacing glare, who was holding a hand to her mouth, staring at the younger woman in shock.

"She punched Victoria in the face!" King cried out in shock, eyes wide.

"Sheree tellin' Victoria "Don't mess with me!" J.R said.

Victoria looked down at her hand to see if there was any blood on it, which there wasn't thankfully. But that didn't stop her anger from taking control, now scowling at Sheree in uncontrollable rage before tackling Sheree to the ground, wailing on her with punches to the face, while Sheree tried desperately to cover her face with her arms. "And here we go! We've gotta brawl on are hands!"

"Victoria has lost it!" King cried out.

Sheree eventually managed to kick Victoria off, both scrambling to their feet. Victoria reacted first, knocking Sheree off her feet with a punch to the face. "OH!"

"Victoria, returning the favour!" J.R exclaimed.

"Man... She nearly punched Sheree's head off!" King added.

Sheree only had time to place her hand on her cheek with a grimace before Victoria grabbed a fist full of her hair, and forcefully pulled her back onto her feet. Victoria dragged Sheree to the corner and began assaulting her with angry, hard punches. When Sheree sank to the bottom she started stomping on her multiple times while the fans booed heavily.

"Victoria is relentless!" J.R exclaimed.

"Victoria is very, very scary when she gets like this!" King added.

Victoria eventually relented on her vicious assault on Sheree, stepping back and looking down at Sheree with a cruel smirk. Victoria leaned forward until she was face-to-face with Sheree, laughing at the pained expression on her face.

"Awww, what happened to all that bravado Sheree?!" Victoria asked mockingly. "That's what happens when you act tough, little girl! You have no idea who you-!" Sheree shoved Victoria's faces away from her, making the fans gasp in shock. "Oh no!"

"An act of defiance from Sheree!" J.R exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have done that Sheree!" King cried out in worry as the expression on Victoria's face changed from mocking satisfaction to rage in second, before viciously kneeing Sheree in the face, the fans letting loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _and wincing at the impact. "Oh god!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god what sickening impact!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree seemingly went limb in the corner, her hair covering her face.

"Sheree looks absolutely out of it right now! Is she even conscious?!" King asked, dreading the answer.

Victoria scowled down at Sheree's slumped form before grabbing a fist full of Sheree's hair and dragging her into the middle of the ring with an intense look in her eye. Victoria forced Sheree onto her feet and lifted her up until her back was against Victoria's while her head was placed over her shoulder, while her legs were hooked over Victoria's.

"Victoria's looking to end this once and for all!" J.R said.

Victoria dropped into a sitting position, smashing the back of Sheree's head against her shoulder, making Sheree fall onto her stomach, unmoving, the fans releasing an _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

"Oh, The Widow's Peak connects! What impact!" J.R said.

"Oh man. Maybe next time Sheree!" King added, saddened by the turn of events.

Victoria meanwhile, flipped Sheree onto her back and went for the cover with a victorious smile on her face.

1...

2...

"Wait, WHAT?!" King shrieked as Sheree kicked out at the last second, making Victoria's mouth hung open in shock, eyes wide as the fans cried out in shock.

"Sheree kick out! Sheree kicked out!" J.R exclaimed in shock.

"S-She kicked out?!" King cried out in equal shock as Victoria glared up at the referee. "That better have been a three count..." She snarled through gritted teeth, making the official gulp as she stood up.

"I-I-!"

"That better have been a three count!" The Veteran repeated in anger.

"I-I'm sorry Victoria but that was a 2 count..." The official answered.

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" Victoria roared. "THAT WAS A THREE! THIS MATCH SHOULD BE OVER!"

Again, the referee rebutted Victoria's claim, making her even more angry.

"Victoria looks like she's about to snap!" King said with worry in his voice as Victoria backed away from Sheree's prone, unmoving form, glaring down at her in hatred.

"Victoria is all out of sorts! I don't think she knows what to do anymore!" J.R added as Victoria pulled at her hair and screamed in frustration.

Victoria suddenly advanced on Sheree, lifting her up until the young woman was on her knees, being forced to look up into Victoria's enraged face.

"I'm gonna tear you apart, you hear me?! YOU WON'T EVER WANT TO WRESTLE AGAIN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Victoria roared in Sheree's face before lifting Sheree off the mat again, looking to hit a second Widow's Peak, glaring at the Greensboro fans with a nasty, rage-filled expression on her face.

"She's gonna do another one?!" King exclaimed.

"She's gonna kill the poor girl!" J.R cried out in horror.

Sheree somehow, someway, suddenly wiggled out of the Widow's Peak and caught Victoria completely off guard by rolling Victoria over in a school-girl pin attempt.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" King cried out.

"Sheree got out of the Widow's Peak!" J.R exclaimed.

1...

2...

3!

"WHAT?!" King yelled out, eyes wide as _"Headstrong" _played throughout the arena.

"Sheree has done it! Sheree has pinned Victoria!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree quickly rolled out of the ring and literally collapsed onto the concrete floor, before Victoria could get her hands on her.

"Oh my god!" King exclaimed as the fans cheered loudly out of surprise.

"Sheree is going to the Royal Rumble!" J.R added as Sheree sat at the bottom of the entrance ramp with the referee raising her arm in victory.

_"Here is your winner, Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian Garcia announced as Victoria sat in the middle of the ring with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"She got hit with the Mickie DDT. She got hit with the Pedigree. She got hit with the Widow's Peak, and still somehow, Sheree managed to prevail!" J.R exclaimed.

"I've gotta say I'm impressed! Maybe 2008 will be Sheree's year!" King said as a smirk slowly stretched across Sheree's face, directing it at Victoria who was now hitting the mat in frustration whilst screaming in outrage.

Sheree finally managed to stand back up, smirk widening as Victoria continued to have a tantrum in the middle of the ring. The young woman held both arms up in victory whilst backing up the ramp, receiving a positive reaction from the fans in the process.

...

Sheree walked out of the gorilla with Lisa all smiles as they met up with Mickie, Charlotte and some of the other Divas. Randy Orton was also there along with Jeff Hardy.

"That was great, ladies!" Jeff commented. "The entire arena was eating the whole match up!"

"Thanks Jeff." Sheree replied with an exhausted smile.

Randy rubbed the back of his head. "It was a great match, But when did ya add the chair?!" He asked.

"We got together this morning and talked about how we could make it different from previous Diva matches." Charlotte explained.

"Well it was a good thing you did! That Mick kick with the chair was golden!" Jessie praised the Jacksonville beauty making her rub the back of her head with a blush. "Thanks! I don't think I'd be able to pull that off again, though." She replied.

"Speaking of... Are you okay?" Lisa asked Mickie with a worried expression. "I hit you a little hard." she said, referring to the chair shot to the face that she gave Mickie.

Mickie chuckled. "Don't worry about. I'm fine." Mickie replied, easing Victoria's worry.

Sheree then turn Randy. "So... What do you ya think? Better then you right?" Sheree said with a smirk. Kerry snickered while Randal just snorted. "In your dream, short stack! You can't handle this!" He replied, with his arms stretched out in a cocky manner.

"You just carry on tough guy! One day I'll wipe the fall with you!" Sheree replied, smirk widening making Randy scoff and narrow his eyes at her, playfully. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Randy Orton goes quiet!"

The turned to see Chirstina walking towards them, a grin on her face. The divas greeted there boss and she greeted them back before she turned to Sheree. "Dray would like to speak with you. So could you come with me, please?" She asked Sheree. "Ok. See you guys later!" She said to the others as she walked off with Christina.

"So, what next?" Victoria asked. At that Kerry let lose an evil smirk. "More fun." She replied making Randy and Jeff shiver slightly. "I feel sorry Matt." Randy whispered to him while Jeff simple nodded in agreement.

...

_**Later...**_

"Jeff Hardy wants to fly!" J.R exclaimed as Jeff climbed the turnbuckle, looking down at Santino Marella as Maria looked on in worry.

"Santino's in trouble!" King cried out.

_**"JEFF!"**_

Jeff who was about to hit the Swanton Bomb on Santino Marella turned to see Randy Orton's angry face on the titiantron. His eyes lit up in worry when he was him holding Matt by his hair.

"That's Matt Hardy?!" King exclaimed.

"What's this man playing at?!" J.R said in anger.

Randy Orton shouted at Jeff telling him he beat up his brother and that he was gonna make him regret becoming the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship. All of a sudden, Kerry came out of nowhere and punted Matt out of Orton's hands, causing the fans to let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _as Jeff looked on in horror.

"Good lord!" J.R exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" King exclaimed as the fans booed in anger, not pleased by the actions of Randy Orton and Kerry.

"She damn near kicked his head off!" J.R shouted in anger.

Kerry smirked evilly at Jeff's horrified face then looked down on Matt before looking back at Jeff and chuckling evilly.

"Sorry Jeff. I mistook your baby brother for a soccer ball." She said with another dark chuckle as Randy put an arm around her, an evil smirk on her face.

The Titantron cut off as Jeff ran backstage, not caring if he was counted out. He just wanted to see if his brother was okay, and make Orton and Kerry pay.

But when Jeff found his brother, Randy and Kerry were nowhere to be found.

...

_**Raw off air...**_

Chirstina was in her hotel snuggled up to Dray has they watched the fireworks display in the night sky. It had just turned midnight and all the guys had gone out to celebrate the New Year. But She didn't really feel like celebrating.

Dray looked down to see Christina looking troubled. "What's up, babe?" He asked her. Chirstina looked up and sighed when she saw Dray's worried expression. **"I might as well tell him..."** She thought.

...

_Flashback..._

_Chirstina was talking past Mr. McMahon's office when she heard a bit of a commotion from inside._

_"I DON'T SEE WHAT THE BIG PROBLEM IS!"_

_**"That was Stephanie's voice!"**_ _She thought with slightly widen eyes. She knew something bad was happening for Stephanie to raise her voice like that._

_"This will ruin the company!"_

_Chirstina frowned when she heard John Laurinaitis's voice._

_"If you let the Divas unleash all their potential they might end up doing better the lads! It was the whole reason why you had them do 3 minute matches and cut down on their potential! Please sir! You have to terminate Dray's project!"_

_Chirstina seethed at this. How dare he! __**"Who the fuck does he think he his!" **__She growled in her head._

_"My answer is no, John! I will not do that to Dray. And do you remember the last time you messed with Dray's work?!"_

_Chirstina smiled at Mr. McMahon's refusal to shut down Dray's plan. __**"You tell him old man!"**_

_They went quiet for a moment until the door started to open. She back up as Stephanie and Laurinaitis walked out. Chirstina crossed her arms and stared at John with an impassive, unimpressed expression on her face._

_John gulped at the look on her face and quickly walked off while Stephanie just smirked, knowing Chirstina heard the whole thing._

_..._

Dray was angry but he didn't show it. Instead he kissed Chirstina on the lips, as the new year fireworks continued to light up the sky. "Don't worry about it babe. I can handle Laurinaitis." He reassured her making her smile.

* * *

OC Profile

Real Name: Charlotte Jane Smith

Ring Name: Freya

Height: 5'7

Status: WWE Diva, WWE Veteran

Nickname:_ "The Punisher", "The Queen of Queens"_

Mentor: Paul Levesque (Triple H)

Hometown: Hartford, Connecticut

Billed From: Hartford, Connecticut

Born: March 28, 1979

Wrestling Debut: 1997 (18)

WWE Debut: 1997 (18)

Age: 28

Signature:  
Spinebuster

Finishers:  
Pedigree  
End Game (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke)

Accomplish/Championships  
5-Time Women's Champion

Themes:  
_"Break it Down"_ by DX Band (With DX or Jessie Lauren) (November 10, 1997 – April 5, 1999; June 19, 2006–April 2007)  
_"My Time"_ by DX Band (June 27, 1999 – December 10, 2000)  
_"The Game"_ by Motorhead (January 8, 2001 - present)  
_"The Queen of Queens"_ by Motorhead (female variation of "King of Kings" Edited by Jim Johnston and Chirstina) (April 2, 2006)


	4. No Disqaulfications and Pillow Fights

**A/N: I don't think I've ever wrote more than this, but theirs a first time for everything. I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: No Disqualifications and Pillow Fights

**_Monday Night Raw: _****_Mohegan Sun Casino -_****_ Uncasville, Connecticut, January 7, 2008_**

_**Before Raw went on air...**_

Sheree was walking through the corridor towards the Divas locker room, wearing her favourite hooded leather jacket, a plain black crop top and skinny faded jeans that was tucked into a pair of converse boots. She got a call from Mickie that tonight was a Raw Roulette special. Sheree shook her head as she remembered how excited Mickie was. She then remembered her conversation with Dray last week after Raw.

_"Continue on this path and you'll have a title match in no time!"_

That was Dray's words to her last week. And she couldn't help but smile at possibly getting a title match. "Whatcha smiling bout?"

Sheree turned to see Roxanna walking up to her, holding a duffle bag over her shoulder. Roxanna was as always, decked out in her leather white trimmed biker's jacket, black leather pants, knee high heeled boots and a pair of sunglasses rested on her head, pushing back her black bands. "Roxanna! What are you doing on Raw?!" Sheree asked, shocked to see the golden eyed veteran.

Roxanna chuckled. "I'm gonna appear on Raw tonight. Something bout a pillow fight." She replied. At that Sheree raised an eyebrow. "A pillow fight? I can't see the you in a pillow fight..." She replied skeptically.

"I know what ya mean. Dray must have something planned." Roxanna replied.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Sheree asked with a smile.

"It was great!" Roxy said with a huge smile on her face. "The kids were ecstatic to see me again. Look what Faith got me." She added, whilst pulling out a locket form underneath her crop top, and opening it to reveal a picture of a smiling 8 year old girl, with black hair and gold eyes on one side while on the other was a picture of a 1 year old baby boy, who had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Sheree exclaimed as she looked at the pictures, while a soft, small smile appeared on Roxy's face. "Yeah... she said she was worried that I was feeling homesick so she got me this. Damn near made me burst into tears!" Roxy exclaimed with a shake of her head.

"She's so sweet! What a thoughtful little girl!" Sheree exclaimed with a smile as Roxanna placed the locket back into her shirt. "I raised her well." She commented with a grin.

All of a sudden Sheree felt hands on her shoulder and turned around to see Melina standing behind her, the Women's Championship being placed securely over her right shoulder.

Melina chuckled as Sheree eyed the belt, a blank expression on her face. "Hey amigo. My eyes are up here." She said, chuckling in amusement.

Sheree blushed and looked away. "Sorry." She mumbled making both Divas laugh. "No worries. I am the Women's Champion. I'm used to it." Melina replied with cheeky grin.

Her cheeky grin turned into an annoyed frown as she suddenly started glaring at something or someone that caught her eye.

Sheree turned to see that she was glaring at Candice Michelle, who had her arms crossed, glaring at her in return. "What?! What's your problem now?!" Melina snapped. Sheree glanced between the two nervously.

"Knock it off you two!" Roxanna said firmly. Sheree's eyes widen at how quickly the two girls backed off from each other. Roxanna glared at them, making them mumble out a sorry. Candice then threw Melina a dirty look before quickly walking off.

"Melina... How many times have I told ya to keep ya temper in check?" Roxanna asked her. "Sorry. But she's such a bitch! She gets me so riled up!" Melina growled. Roxanna just shook her head.

"Just leave it will ya. You don't wanna be gettin' into anymore shit." Roxanna replied. Melina sighed and nodded. "See ya around, Sheree. Hopefully we'll meet in the ring some day." She said making Sheree smile. "I'd like that." She replied making Melina smile, before the woman walked away.

Sheree watched Melina walk off before turning to Roxanna. "Wow. You really defused the problem there." Sheree said as they started walking towards the locker room.

Roxanna chuckled. "Mark is like the alpha male of the WWE. Everybody listens to him. And all the Divas listen to me. Its only right that I'm the Alpha Female of the Divas Division, right?" Roxanna said.

Sheree smirked. "I know someone who'd argue that claim, but I understand where your coming from." She replied. Roxanna scoffed. "What? Stephanie? She may be the boss's daughter, but she ain't like me... Or your mother." Roxanna said. Sheree blushed at that.

"Speaking of your mother. Have you told the others yet?" Roxanna asked. Sheree shook her head. "I don't see why I have to." She replied.

Roxanna just shrugged. "Do Whatcha like kid." She replied. Sheree smiled before walking into the Divas locker room with Roxanna.

...

_**Raw on air...**_

Mr McMahon stood in his office alongside William Regal with the Raw Roulette wheel behind them. "Regal, Do you know what this is?" Vince asked the general manager of Raw. Regal opened his mouth to reply but Vince cut him off.

"This is the first Raw of 2008 and I am expecting something big as well as innovative. We have the Raw Roulette. Tonight, we start the new year with a bang!" He exclaimed, with Regal nodding in agreement.

"You had a decision to make last week. I wonder... What if Triple H has a match against you tonight and... I don't know... He got injured." McMahon said, while William stared at him, slightly confused.

McMahon walked towards the wheel and spun it with a big smile on his face.

_First Blood Match_

The fans cheered loudly while William's face dropped. McMahon turned to Regal, a smirk present on his face. "A First Blood match. That shouldn't be a problem should it?" McMahon asked, oblivious to Regal's concerned expression. "N-No Sir..." He stuttered.

He was screwed. Very screwed. He knew what Triple H was like in a match like this. Especially Freya. They had no remorse in matches like this. The thought of fighting one of them gave him the chills.

"Well... Get outta here then! I have a show to run!" McMahon exclaimed. "Yes sir!" Regal replied, leaving the office and closing the door.

As soon as he turned around a sledgehammer cracked him in the face making him fall to the floor holding his jaw in pain. The fans cheered as Freya came into view, wearing a black leather jacket with a black '_Queen of Queens' _themed shirt underneath, dark jeans, and black boots. She was holding the sledgehammer over her shoulder with Triple H standing next to her, both smirking down at William Regal.

"I think you broke his jaw." Triple H said. Freya just shrugged. "Good. He deserved it." Freya replied. Triple H bent down on his knees. "See ya later on, Regal." He said with a smirk before walking off with Freya.

...

Sheree was seen leaning against the wall, now wearing the same wrestling attire she wore last week on Raw, when her phone went off.

_Jane Huxley: Saw your match last week hun. I'm impressed. As always._

Sheree smiled at the text from her mother and replied.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: Thanks mum. Will you be watching my match?_

_Jane Huxley: Like I'd miss my Daughter's first Pay-Per-View Match! In fact, I just make an appearance! I might even come backstage and say hello! Heck, I'll even bring Jenna and Ethan!_

Sheree frowned and gulped at that.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: Um... Most of them don't know about you or dad yet._

_Jane Huxley: Oh boy, Are they in for a surprise! I can't wait to see their faces!_

Sheree shook her head, imagining the mischievous smirk on her mother's face.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: How is everyone else?_

_Jane Huxley: Everyone's doing great. Jenna's got a job! Ethan has finally got into college! And Saraya is doing well for herself. She might end up giving you a run for your money in the future. You know what us Huxleys are like when fighting one of the Bevis Family._

Sheree couldn't help but smirk at that.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: Tell her I'll be waiting when that day comes. I'd better go. Catch up some more okay._

_Jane Huxley: You bet. Fly High hun!_

Sheree smiled fondly at their family motto. But she was still worried about her mother coming to the Royal Rumble. _**"How will the others react? Will they hate me for not telling them? I hope they don't treat me differently." **_She thought groaning slightly.

She looked up when she heard footsteps seeing Jessie and Shawn Hickenbottom aka Shawn Michaels walking up to her. Jessie was wearing a black _'Nashville Vixen' _themed top, denim shorts that showed off her tan legs and a pair of black boots with decorations on them.

"Well... That was a weird match..." Jessie replied. "I don't wanna talk about it..." Shawn grumbled. Jessie raised an eyebrow at Sheree's worried expression. "What's up? You seem worried." She asked. Shawn was also staring at her, concern in his eyes.

"Oh... Nothing. Its just my mother is coming to watch the Royal Rumble." She told them. "Really? The Jane Huxley is coming to the Royal Rumble?! Awesome!" Jessie exclaimed in excitement.

"Roxanna will be happy to here about that. Especially, Dray and Christy. You do know Christy's a huge fan of your mother, right?" Shawn asked. Sheree nodded.

"I'm not worried about how you guys are gonna react. I'm worried about how the guys that don't know are gonna react." Sheree explained.

"Don't worry about it! Everything will be fine!" Jessie said with a wave of her hand. "You Sure?" Sheree asked, uncertain. "Yeah. Don't worry about it." Shawn replied with a reassuring smile that made Sheree smile. "Thanks guys!" She replied.

...

_**Later...**_

Mr. McMahon was standing in the office with the Roulette wheel when Victoria walked up to him, a scowl present on her face. "And what can I do for you, Victoria?" He asked. "A want that little brat, Sheree in a match, tonight! And since its Roulette night, I thought I'd shake it up a little bit." Victoria said.

McMahon smirked glancing at the Lingerie Pillows fight icon on the wheel. "I think I can help ya." He said spinning the wheel.

_No Disqualification Match_

A sly smirk crossed Victoria's face as the fans cheered in excitement, while Vince's face dropped slightly. He really wanted that Lingerie Pillow Fight. "Um... Could you close your eyes?" He asked. Victoria crossed her arms and glared at the old man, knowing exactly what he wanted.

McMahon sighed. "Nevermind..." He grumbled. Victoria walked off with a smile, satisfied with her match.

...

**_Later..._**

Sheree was walking down the corridor with Lisa, They were both going over what they'd be doing in the match tonight when they came across a monitor with a segment involving Mr. McMahon and Maria.

...

Mr. McMahon was standing in the office with Maria as they were about to determine the next match, which featured most of the WWE Divas in it. Vince allowed Maria to spin the wheel.

_Submission Match_

Vince frowned slightly at the match. "Maria... Could you close your eyes, just for a moment." McMahon asked. She looked confused, but closed her eyes anyway.

A sly smirk crossed his face and he adjusted the roulette wheel to a Lingerie Pillow Fight. Maria opens her eyes and saw that it was changed to a Lingerie Pillow Fight, but didn't seem to notice the difference. In fact she seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.

"Well, we won't have to worry about foreign objects. My pillows are all natural!" She replied enthusiastically getting a chuckle from Vince. "They sure are..." He said chuckling even more.

...

"Did she just say that on live TV?" Lisa asked Sheree. Sheree just sighed. "Melina's in that match... Oh man, is she's gonna be pissed! She hates these kind of matches!" Sheree replied. "Lets see if we can catch them before they go out there." Lisa replied.

Both women walked off, heading off towards the gorilla position. When they got to the gorilla, they found Melina, Maria, Jillian Faye Fletcher aka Jillian Hall, Mickie and Ashley Marie Massaro aka Ashley Massaro all in lingerie.

They welcomed Ashley back to WWE who had an injury earlier last year, before turning towards Melina, surprised to see a smile on her face. "I was expecting you to be raging. Not smiling!" Sheree replied in confusion and slight astonishment.

"We added a secret element to the match, remember?" Melina said as said secret element appeared behind Sheree.

Sheree turned around only to see Roxanna, now in decked out in her ring gear, but without the open crown hat and long black leather trench coat, staring into Sheree's eyes with her eyes rolled back.

Sheree screamed and jumped back holding her chest where her heart was while most of the girls laughed. "That wasn't funny, Roxy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sheree exclaimed.

Roxanna chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't help it." She replied. A stagehand walked up to them, a small smile of amusement on her face, having seen the tiny prank. "Your up next, girls."

...

All five Divas were in the ring with a bed in the middle covered with a red sheet and pink, black and red pillows. Jillian and Melina were currently jumping on the bed, looking like they were having a good time.

"Can I join them?" King asked with a pervy smirk on his face.

"No you can not!" J.R retorted in annoyance.

Before anyone could do anything the lights went out. Much to the excitement of the fans.

"What happened to the lights?!" King cried out.

"I-I don't know!" J.R replied.

When the lights came back on Melina was standing on the ramp staring at the ring in fear and shock.

"AAHHH!" King screamed eyes wide in shock as the Mohegan Sun Casino erupted into a monstrous pop, shock and ecstatic at what they were currently seeing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" J.R exclaimed in equal shock.

Tara was standing on the bed, where Melina was originally standing, face scrunched up in pure fury with a gloved hand wrapped around a wide eyed Jillian Hall's neck, while Mickie James, Maria and Ashley simply looked on in shock, completely frozen by these turn of events.

"TARA IS ON RAW!" J.R yelled out.

"WHAAT!" King exclaimed in complete shock.

"MY GOD, TARA IS HERE!" J.R yelled out again.

"B-B-BUT WHY!" King screamed out.

"TARA HAS GATE CRASHED THE PILLOW FIGHT!" J.R cried out.

Tara glared up at the Women's Champion with a rage filled expression on her face, before scowling at Jillian, making the woman scream in terror as she stared into the angry gold eyes of Tara.

"OH NO!" King cried out she Tara lifted Jillian into air by her throat.

"Chokeslam to Jillian!" J.R exclaimed as Tara Chokeslammed Jillian into the bed, much to the pleasure of the fans.

This seemed to wake up Ashley, who ran at Roxanna, not happy that she ruined her return match, only for Roxanna to grab her be the neck.

"Ashley's caught!" J.R exclaimed.

"That was a really bad idea Ashley!" King cried out.

Mickie tried to stop Roxanna but ended up getting caught too, the fans roaring in approval.

"And Mickie's caught! She's got both of them!" J.R said as both women stared at Tara in fear as she scowled in their faces, both now realising how stupid it was to run at Tara like that. It's never a good idea to run headfirst at a lioness. Especially when the lioness was angry!

"No! Not to Ashley and Mickie!" King cried out, desperately.

Despite Jerry Lawler's pleas Tara Chokeslammed both Divas at the same time, leaving them unconscious and sprawled out in the ring.

"OH! A double Chokeslam! What impact!" J.R exclaimed.

"Aw! I hope Mickie and Ashley are alright!" King said in despair.

Tara glared down at the two unconscious women before looking up at the stage to see Melina with the Women's Championship in her hand and an icy glare directed towards Tara. Tara glared back at her before setting her piercing gold eyes on Maria who stood there in the corner of the ring, staring into Tara's freakishly bright gold eyes in frozen fear.

"And now Tara, setting her gaze on Maria!" J.R exclaimed as the fans cheered at the stare off between the two.

"Get outta there Maria! Run for your life!" King yelled, hoping to get through to the young woman.

Reality seem to wake Maria up, immediately scrambling out of the ring, landing on the concrete floor on her hands and knees and began crawling away from the ring, a fearful expression on her face.

Tara calmly climbed out of the ring and easily caught up to Maria, grabbing her by her panties, making her stop in her tracks.

"Oh no! She's caught her!" King cried out.

"No one is safe when Tara is angry! Not even Maria!" J.R said as Maria looked at Tara with fearful tears in her eyes.

"P-Please... L-Let me go!" Maria pleaded. Tara glared down at Maria, gold eyes shining brightly, causing Maria's eyes to widen in fear at the lack of remorse in the woman's eyes.

"NO! NOOOO!" Maria cried, crawling at the floor as Tara roughly pulled Maria off her feet, by her panties, making the fans cheer in shock and surprise at the sight of Maria dangling off the ground.

"AH! OH MY GOD!" King cried out at the sight among other things.

"I think I saw somethin' I shouldn't have!" J.R said, eyes wide.

Tara scowled at Maria before pulling her in and picked her up into the Tombstone position. "Oh no!"

"Not on the concrete?!" King cried out.

"My god! Tara's gone on a rampage!" J.R exclaimed.

Tara hit the Tombstone on Maria, smashing her head into the concrete, the fans responded with an _"Ohhh!"_ some of them wincing slightly at the sight. "OH, Tombstone on the concrete!"

Melina stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes as Tara slowly made it back to her feet, glaring down at a unconscious Maria. Tara then turned her glare on Melina, before doing the throat gesture with her eyes rolled back, as the lighting change to a ghoulish purple while her theme song played in the background.

"Look at the carnage! Bodies lying everywhere!" J.R exclaimed.

"Oh poor Maria. I think she might have brain damage! I can't believe she did this! Why Tara why?!" King wailed in despair, seemingly upset by all the carnage and destruction that Tara invoked on the Raw Divas.

"Melina has angered Tara Stone to the point where no one is safe! And I think not even Melina will be able to quell the wrath of Tara Stone!" J.R said as Melina slowly backed away, eyes never leaving the angry gold eyed woman.

...

_**Later...**_

Jeff Hardy was seen backstage holding a mic in his hand, not looking to pleased about what happened last week on Raw. "I got a message for you, Orton. Not only I'm a taking the WWE Championship. I'm taking you out altogether. Especially _YOU_ Kerry." Jeff growled causing the fans to cheer at that, before the segment ended.

"And that's a rap! Nice work Jeff!" The cameraman said as he shut the camera off. "Thanks! I'd better get ready for that match later on tonight." Jeff replied, walking off. As he was walking down the corridor someone suddenly jumped onto his back, nearly sending him flying.

"You don't scare me Nero!" Kerry exclaimed as she playfully tried to choke him out. The blonder haired woman was wearing a '_Legend Killer' _themed top, a sleeveless cut-off jeans jacket, along with white pants that were tucked into black heeled boots. "Oh yeah! Well, you're about to wish you never jumped on my back!" Jeff retorted before grabbing her off him and started tickling her, dispite her death threats.

"Sometimes I question you kids sanity." Edward Smith Fatu aka Umaga said watching them from where he was seated on a couple of boxes as Matt and Randy walked towards him, both watching the scene in amusement.

"With the amount of traveling we do, its ok to goof off once in awhile. It keeps us sane." Orton replied. "And I guess your definition of sane is to kick people in the head, yeah?" Edward questioned with a smirk, making Randy chuckle.

...

_**Later...**_

"You look nervous." Sheree turned to see Lisa staring at her. "A little. These kind of matches make me both nervous and excited." She replied. They were waiting near the gorilla for there No Disqualification Match. "I don't blame ya. You never know when you may get an injury, but I'm sure we'll be fine." Lisa said.

At that moment a stagehand appeared. "Victoria, you're up first." He told Lisa. "See ya out there." Lisa replied before walking into the gorilla.

...

**_"I Ain't The Lady To Mess With!" _**

Victoria's music hit to a mild chorus of boos as said woman walked out with a smirk on her face.

_"This match is a No Disqualification Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Bernardino, California, Victoria!"_ Lilian Garcia announced.

"Victoria looks satisfied with the stipulation of this match." J.R said, noticing the dangerous smirk on her face as she made her way to the ring.

"No Disqualifications, No Count outs, Anything goes. I'm scared to think what could happen, JR!" King replied.

Victoria walked down the ramp, ignoring the fans as she entered the ring and did her usually entrance taunt, stepping onto the bottom ropes and leaning forward with a smirk present on her face.

The beginning riffs of _"Headstrong" _by Trapt played throughout the arena to a fairly decent reception as Sheree walked out onto the stage, a confident smile on her lips.

"And her opponent, from Boston Massachusetts, Sheree-Louise!"

"That confident smile is still on her face, dispite this being a No Disqualification Match!" King said as Sheree surveyed the arena before looking down at the ring, her confident smile widening into a smirk when she saw Victoria glaring at her from inside the ring.

Sheree couldn't help but shake her head. _**"She doesn't know what she's gettin' herself into..." **_Sheree thought darkly, a ghost of a manic grin appearing on her face before disappearing before anyone noticed.

"Don't count her out yet, King. She could pull this out of the bag." J.R replied as Sheree proceeded to walk down the ramp, high fiving the fans as she walked past.

"I'm not. But she's never been in this type of environment!" King exclaimed.

"And how do you know that?" J.R questioned as Sheree entered the ringside area and walked up the steps and onto the ring apron, smirking at the WWE Fans before entering the ring.

"She just doesn't look like the type of person that would compete in a No Disqualification Match! I'm worried that she's gonna get destroyed by Victoria!" King cried out.

"Well..." J.R started as Sheree sent Victoria a little condescending smirk, who just smirked back at her smugly, before Sheree jumped up onto the turnbuckle opposite the time keeper's area, holding her hands up to a decent reaction. "...I don't like to judge a book by its cover, so we'll just have to wait and see."

Sheree stepped off the turnbuckle and stepped onto the ring ropes, placing one feet on the bottom ropes and the other on the second ropes, smirking as she surveyed the crowd before stepping off and turning around, only to find herself face to face with a smirking Victoria.

"Uh-oh." King muttered as the official signalled for the bell to ring, watching as the two continued to smirk at each other.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Unbeknownst to both Sheree and Victoria, Beth Phoenix was watching the match on a TV monitor backstage and wearing her street attire, a very concentrated expression on her face with her large biceps were crossed over her chest.

Victoria shook her head at Sheree, her smirking widening. "I can't believe this right now! Do you actually think you can take me?! In a No Disqualification Match no less?!" Victoria exclaimed, laughing smugly in the woman's face.

"You'd be surprised." Sheree replied with a smirk of her own present on her face.

Victoria laughed coldly at that. "Don't kid yourself. You, are not as tough as you think you are." Victoria retorted poking Sheree in the chest as the two continued to stare each other down. "You're not on my level kid. You are just another Barbie do-!"

Victoria's eyes widen as Sheree's hand suddenly snapped out and grabbed Victoria's wrist, effectively cutting her off and stopping her from poking her chest, the fans cheering in excitement and anticipation, all knowing that things were about to get heated.

"Uh-oh!" King exclaimed.

"I don't know what was being said, but if I was a betting man, I'd say it was anything but friendly!" J.R commented.

"Ya think!" King exclaimed.

Sheree's smirk widened as Victoria froze. "You don't know much bout me, which isn't very surprisin' since I don't really like to talk about my personal biz, but..."

Sheree suddenly leaned forward, evading Victoria's personal space, her smirk widening dangerously as Victoria leaned back a bit, completely caught off guard by the slight change in Sheree.

_"You must have a death wish, cause challengin' someone like me to a No Disqualification Match is the stupidest idea you've ever made!"_ Sheree growled out, making Victoria's eyes widen, not in surprise or fear, but rage, not even noticing the insane look that appeared in Sheree's eyes for a second before it disappeared.

Victoria pulled her hand roughly away from Sheree before slapping her hard in the face, the fans releasing a loud _"Ohhh!" _as Sheree's head whipped to the side.

"Oh! What a slap!" J.R exclaimed.

"I don't know what they were talking about but it looks like Sheree said something Victoria didn't like!" King added, noticing the dark scowl that was present on Victoria's face as she glared at Sheree in rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are, threatening me like that! I am a former Women's Champions! You are just a-!" Victoria was cut off by Sheree suddenly tackling her to the ground, making the fans cheer in excitement as Sheree proceeded to lay into Victoria with wild fists to the face. "WHOA!"

"Sheree ain't gonna take that lying down! And look at her go!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree continued to pummel away at Victoria.

Victoria eventually turned the tables on Sheree, turning her over onto her back and retaliating with rights to her face.

"And Victoria turns the tables!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree attempted to protect her face by holding her arms up.

"Careful Victoria! Don't ruin that pretty face!" King called out.

Victoria eventually climbing off Sheree, giving the fans a rage-filled glare, clearly not happy, before turning her attention back to Sheree as she stood up. Victoria scowled thickly before booting Sheree hard in the face.

"Oh, what a devastating boot to the face!" J.R exclaimed, as Sheree crashed to the mat. Victoria grabbed a fist full of Sheree's hair before she could recover from the boot, pulling the younger woman onto her feet, and throwing her out of the ring. "There taking this match to the outside!"

"I don't like this one bit, J.R!" King voiced his worry as Sheree landed roughly onto the concrete.

Victoria climbed out of the ring, dragging Sheree to her feet by her hair and threw her into the side of the ring, making Sheree scream out in pain. "Oh!"

Victoria then pulled Sheree onto her feet and threw her into the steel steps shoulder first, making Sheree hold her shoulder, gritting her teeth in pain, the impact causing the top half of the steps to fall off the bigger bottom half.

"Oh man, Victoria is absolutely destroying Sheree right now." King said, worry on his face as Victoria glared down at the pained expression on Sheree's face.

"This is what Victoria wanted king." J.R replied.

Victoria grabbed Sheree by the head, pulling her onto her feet, before trying to smash her head onto the steel steps, but Sheree stopped this by putting her hand on the steps.

She then retaliated by elbowing Victoria in the ribs a few times before smashing her head into the steel steps.

"Oh, ouch!" King cried as Victoria struggled to stay on her feet, holding her forehead in pain. Sheree acted quickly, attacking Victoria with a vicious flurry of forearms to the face. "Whoa! Look at Sheree go!"

The older woman eventually had enough and kneed Sheree hard in the gut causing her to hunch over in pain.

Victoria then grabbed Sheree into a powerbomb position, glaring at the steel steps.

"What is... Oh no! Not on there! Not on there!" J.R exclaimed in horror, catching on to what Victoria wanted to do to Sheree.

"She's not gonna powerbomb her onto the steel steps is she?!" King cried out.

Sheree's legs failed in the air as Victoria attempted to lift her up for the powerbomb, but luckily for Sheree, she was holding her legs, preventing Victoria from lifting her up.

Victoria scowled before trying to lift Sheree again, only to end up with the same result. "Sheree, blocking Victoria's powerbomb attempt!" J.R said as Sheree continued to block Victoria's attempts at a powerbomb.

"Yeah but- Whoa! Look at this!" King exclaimed as Sheree suddenly straightened her back, lifting Victoria off her feet and over her shoulder, making Victoria land back first onto the steel steps. "Oh! Ouch!"

"Victoria landed back first onto the steps!" J.R cried out, as Sheree dropped to her hands and knees, before standing back up, breathing hard, not out of exhaustion but to calm her rapidly beating heart. She had no idea what Victoria would have done with that powerbomb hadn't she countered it.

Sheree narrowed her eyes at Victoria, who had fallen of the stairs and was now trying to get up. There was a glint in her eyes as she glared at the older woman.

"Ya see that?" J.R said, narrowing his eyes at Sheree, as she watched Victoria struggle to lift her body off the floor.

"See what?" King asked in confusion.

"Sheree's eyes sparkled for a second there." J.R answered, eyes still narrowed.

"I think you're dreaming, J.R." King answered flatly as Victoria lifted herself up onto her knees, only for Sheree to superkick the veteran hard in the face making her fall back, holding her chin, in pain as the fans let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact. "Oh!"

"What a superkick! Damn near knocked Victoria's head off!" J.R exclaimed.

Sheree stared down at Victoria in cold calmness before glancing at the bottom half of the steps, then looking at the top rope nearest to her, a risky plan forming in her head, the glint appearing in her eyes again.

"There it is again!" J.R exclaimed.

"Yeah... I saw it. She's thinking of something." King noted.

Sheree grabbed the bigger half of the steel steps and dragged it over, positioning it just in front of the announce table. "She's defiantly thinking of something!"

She then dragged Victoria over and placed her on top of the steps before landing vicious shots to Victoria's face.

"Oh! Look at this! Sheree's is tearing into Victoria!" King exclaimed in slight surprise at the woman's viciousness.

"Sheree, with those vicious right hands to the face!" J.R added.

Sheree finally relented on her assault on Victoria, glaring down at her before climbing up onto the ring apron. Sheree glared down at the dazed woman before climbing the turnbuckle, much to the fans excitement. "Oh wait a minute!"

"N-No way! She's not gonna do what I think she's gonna do is she?!" King cried out in horror, watching as Sheree continued to climb up the turnbuckle.

"I think she is, King!" J.R replied, having an idea of what Sheree has in mind for Victoria.

"I've got a bad feeling about this JR!" King cried as Sheree steadied herself on the top ropes, the fans roaring in anticipation.

"This looks like its gonna be painful, for Victoria!" J.R exclaimed.

Sheree looked back to see if Victoria was still laid out on the steel steps and leaped off the top ropes, back flipping in the air and smashing the flat of her boots into Victoria's abdomen sandwiching her between her feet and the steps.

"Oh My God!" King cried out as a small group of fans began chanting _"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!"_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! The Overkill into the steel steps! Victoria's ribs maybe broken!" J.R exclaimed.

"I take it back! I don't know what she was doing before coming to the WWE but its obvious Sheree knows exactly what she's doing in this environment!" King replied.

Sheree landed on her butt while Victoria rolled around on the floor crying out in pain whilst wrapping an arm around her stomach. Sheree stood up and pulled Victoria back to her feet, throwing her back into the ring and quickly going in after her.

"Sheree now, taking advantage of the situation!" J.R said as the woman quickly went for the cover, hooking both of Victoria's legs.

1...

2...

"Kick out at two!" J.R said as Victoria managed to kick out.

"Phew! After that move that Sheree pulled, I can't help but wonder what she's gonna do next?!" King added.

Sheree stood and waited for Victoria to get onto her feet, beckoning for Victoria to get up.

"Sheree, poised and ready!" J.R noted.

"I think she's signalling for the Snapshot!" King added.

When Victoria finally stood up and turned around, Sheree immediately kicked her in the gut, making Victoria hunch over in pain before Sheree wrapped an arm around Victoria's neck, whilst hooking Victoria's arm with her free arm. "Uh-oh! Victoria's in trouble!"

Before Sheree could hit her finishing move however, Victoria pushed Sheree away.

"No! Victoria counters and OH what a boot!" J.R exclaimed as Victoria caught Sheree in the face with another boot to the face, sending Sheree tumbling out of the ring.

"She booted Sheree outta the ring!" King cried out, as Sheree hit the concrete with a thud.

Victoria exited the ring and made her way towards Sheree, an angry expression on the face. "Oh-uh Victoria doesn't look happy!"

"Victoria looks like she's about to go on a rampage!" J.R exclaimed as she grabbed Sheree roughly by the hair and dragged her to her feet before smashing Sheree head first into the announce table. "Oh! Right into the announce table!"

"Victoria is just a mean and nasty person isn't she?" King said, looking on in slight fear as Victoria scowled down at Sheree in disgust and rage.

"You're just realising that now?!" J.R questioned in slight shock as Sheree leaned against the announce table. King would have replied but then Victoria grabbed a fist full of Sheree's hair, pulling her roughly away from the announce table and throwing her into the ring post, causing the fans to let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _wincing as Sheree's head bounced off the steel before falling to the ground. "Oh my god!"

"Sheree is getting thrown around like a rag doll!" King exclaimed.

Victoria glared at Sheree's supine form, before pulling the apron up, getting a huge reaction from the fans. "W-Wait a minute!"

Victoria looked under the ring, finding two black steel chairs, pulling them both out and throwing them into the ring.

"And out comes the weapons!" J.R said.

"Y-You don't need them! Put them back!" King yelled out with wide eyes, now extremely worried for Sheree's wellbeing.

Victoria stalked back towards Sheree dragging her to her feet and throwing the young woman back into the ring.

Victoria climbed back into the ring and proceeded to walk ominously around Sheree with an predatory glare on her face, watching as Sheree tried to stand.

"Victoria, stalking Sheree like a hungry wolf!" J.R exclaimed.

"I don't like this J.R! I don't like this at all!" King wailed in fear for Sheree as she crawled across the mat, reaching for one the steel chairs only for Victoria to kick it away from her. "Sheree's helpless!"

"Yeah... I think it's safe to say that Victoria has Sheree right where she wants her." J.R said as Victoria picked by the other chair, watching as Sheree began to rise to her hands and knees.

"Oh no!" King cried out as Victoria lifted the steel chair over her head before cracking it over Sheree's back, receiving a collective _"Ohhh!" _from the Uncasville fans as Sheree cried out in pain, slamming back down into the mat.

"Oh what a chair shot!" J.R exclaimed.

Victoria glared down at Sheree and then lifted the chair over her head again when Sheree attempted to lift herself off the mat again.

"Oh no! Not again!" King cried out, wincing as Victoria smashed the steel chair onto Sheree's back again, causing her to cry out in more pain.

A small smirk appeared on Victoria face, relishing in Sheree's screams of agony. Victoria kneeled down slightly with a mocking grin on her face. "Stupidest idea I've ever made huh?! Nah, I don't think so!" Victoria taunted as Sheree struggled to move, causing the fans to boo intensely at this.

"Victoria's enjoying this! What a twisted human being!" J.R growled out in anger.

"I think it would be best if Sheree just stays down! I don't want to see Victoria beating such a beautiful woman to death!" King said in very obvious fear for Sheree. Victoria smirked viciously as Sheree sent her a dark look trying to lift herself off the floor again, arms shaking from the effort. "Please Sheree, just stay down!"

"Sheree doesn't want to stay down! She wants to keep fighting!" J.R exclaimed as Victoria beckoned for Sheree to get up "Come on! Come on! Show me how tough you are!" Victoria dared with a wicked gleam in her eye before straightening up as Sheree made it to her hands and knees, lifting the chair above her head again. "OH NO!

The fans let loose another loud _"Ohhh!" _as Victoria hit Sheree in the back with the chair for a third time, but this time Victoria didn't stop, hitting Sheree over and over again, the chair shots vibrating throughout the arena.

"Victoria is relentless!" J.R cried out as she continued to assault Sheree's back with chair shot after chair shot.

"Come on now! Enough is enough! Stop it!" King raged out in anger, the fans sharing his displeasure by booing angrily at Victoria's actions.

Victoria lifted the chair up over her head with a look of sadistic glee on her face, getting in one last chair shot before finally relenting, throwing the now slightly bent chair onto the floor.

"And now finally, Victoria has relented on her heartless assault on Sheree, but the damage has already been done!" J.R exclaimed as Victoria grinned down at Sheree's unmoving form, the fans still booing Victoria in anger.

"I know this is a No Disqualification Match and all, but there was no need for that! This is why I was sceptical about this match in the first place! Victoria doesn't want to win! She just wants to make sure Sheree doesn't walk ever again!" King growled in anger as Victoria knelt down and grabbed Sheree by the hair, forcing her to look at her.

"Who's the stupid one now huh?! What made you think that you could ever beat me in a No Disqualification Match?! You think you're gonna win at the Royal Rumble?! You think your gonna win the Women's Championship?!" Victoria growled out with a laugh.

"And now, Victoria talking trash in Sheree's face!" J.R said.

"Is this really necessary!" King growled in anger.

"Victoria seems to think so!" J.R replied as Victoria pulled Sheree's face in so that their faces was mere meters away from each other, her grip on Sheree's hair tightening as she scowled.

"If you think I'm gonna let another talentless, snot nosed, little Barbie doll steal my spotlight again and take away my chance at being a 2-Time Women's Champion then you are sadly mistaken!" Victoria snarled harshly before slamming Sheree's face into the mat.

Victoria ignored the fans as they booed her harshly, picking up the bent chair and wedging it between the turnbuckle padding as the crowd continued to boo her.

"Err... What's she doing?!" King cried out.

"Victoria's got evil intentions in mind!" J.R replied.

Victoria grabbed a fist full of Sheree's hair and pulled Sheree up onto her feet, smiling sadistically at her. "You see that chair?" Victoria said, pointing at the chair. "I'm gonna ruin your pretty little face with it!" She exclaimed with an evil smile, causing the fans to boo her with even more intensity.

"Oh no! Don't Victoria!" King pleaded as Victoria threw Sheree towards the wedged chair but Sheree managed to stop herself before she smashed into the wedged chair.

"And Sheree saves herself!" J.R said as King sighed in relief.

Victoria scowled in anger before running at Sheree only for her to move out of the way, causing Victoria to go crashing through the steel chair head first, The fans letting loose a loud cheer of relief at Sheree moving out of the way.

"Oh!" King winced.

"Victoria went flying right into that wedged steel chair!" J.R exclaimed.

"That's gonna leave a mark." King commented with a chuckle.

Sheree quickly rolled Victoria up from under her legs for a school girl pin attempt, pushing her weight down on Victoria.

"Sheree, taking advantage!" J.R said.

"This could be it!" King exclaimed.

1...

2...

With all her strength, Victoria managed to kick out just before the three count, using her leg strength to push Sheree off her.

"No! Kick out! Victoria is still in this!" J.R cried out.

"I thought it was over right there." King added as Victoria rolled away from Sheree, creating some distance between the two.

Both Divas slowly made it way to there feet and glared at each other silently. Victoria made the first move, going for a Superkick but Sheree rolled under the leg stopping behind Victoria and went for a spinning heel kick, aiming to kick off Victoria's head who managed to duck, before slapping Sheree hard in the face. "Oh!"

"Oh no!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree held her stinging cheek in pain.

Victoria grabbed Sheree's arm and took her down with a short arm clothesline, knocking Sheree to the mat. Victoria then dragged Sheree into the corner and started rapidly stomping on her, gaining a round of boos from the fans. "Look at the viciousness! Victoria is absolutely pummelling Sheree right now!"

"Yeah... its scary J.R!" King commented.

Victoria then pushed her foot against Sheree's neck, choking her out.

"And now just adding insult to injury!" J.R exclaimed.

Victoria eventually relented on choking out Sheree in the corner, moving away from her and taking the time to taunt the fans, holding her arms out mockingly and receiving a round of angry boos, while Sheree tried to get some breath back into her lungs.

Victoria scoffed at the booing fans and picked up the chair that she kicked away from Sheree earlier. Victoria turned and gestured for Sheree to come at her with a taunting grin on her face.

"Come on! Come get me, brat!" Victoria taunted causing Sheree to glare at the woman as she taunted her, daring her to stand up and come at her.

"Victoria's daring Sheree to come at her." J.R noted as Sheree used the ropes to pull herself back onto her feet.

"I wouldn't. Not with that chair in Victoria's hand." King replied.

To the fans surprise Sheree charged at Victoria, as she swung the chair at her. "Whoa! What is she thinking?!"

Luckily Sheree ducked, causing Victoria to miss completely and Superkicked the chair right out of Victoria's hands.

"Sheree with a Superkick to the chair!" J.R exclaimed as the steel chair flew out of Victoria's hand!

"That was way too close!" King cried out.

Sheree went to punch Victoria in the face, but Victoria blocked this and kicked Sheree in the gut before dropping her with a DDT.

"Oh the DDT, planting Sheree into the mat!" J.R said.

"And just like that Victoria is back in control!" King added as Victoria stood with an smug smirk on her face, and turned away from the supine form of Sheree, leaning forward and blowing a kiss to the crowd before hitting a standing moonsault on Sheree.

"Perfect Standing Moonsault!" J.R cried out.

"That's gotta be one of the only thing I like about Victoria!" King commented.

Victoria hooked Sheree's leg, going for the cover.

1...

2...

Sheree managed to kick out at 2, getting a frustrated growl from the older diva.

"Sheree, just about managing to kick out, there!" J.R said.

Victoria cursed silently, smacking the canvas with her fist.

"Victoria's starting to get frustrated." King noted.

"That won't be good for Sheree in this type of environment." J.R replied.

Victoria picked up the chair that Sheree kicked out of her hands and placed it next to Sheree, who wasn't moving at the moment.

"What's Victoria up to now?" King questioned with worried eyes as she grabbed a fist full of Sheree's hair.

"Who knows. That woman is messed up inside." J.R answered.

Victoria pulled Sheree onto her feet and lifted her onto her shoulders, looking for the Spider's Web. "Oh no! Not that! Not on the chair!

"She's gonna do the same thing she did to Mickie James last week!" King exclaimed.

Sheree tried to wiggle out of Victoria's grip, making the veteran scowl in annoyance.

"Sheree, trying to battle out of it!" J.R cried out.

"Come on Sheree! Keeping fighting!" King cheered.

When Sheree realized that wasn't working she rammed her elbow into the side of Victoria's head multiple times, dazing Victoria and making her lose her grip. "She got out of it!"

Sheree landed on her feet, staggering slightly, before quickly kicking Victoria in the gut, wrapping an arm around the veteran's neck and hooking her arm, setting up for the Snapshot, causing the fans cheer in excitement.

"Sheree!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree paused to give the WWE Fans an intense look.

"AHH!" King screamed as Sheree lifted Victoria's body and hit the Snapshot on the steel chair, the fans releasing a collective _"Ohhh!" _at Victoria's head bouncing off the steel. "OH!"

"Oh my lord! The Snapshot, right onto the Steel chair!" J.R exclaimed, as Sheree glared at Victoria's still form.

Sheree quickly rolled the slightly unconscious diva into her back and went for the pin.

"Is this gonna be it?!" King questioned as the ref began counting the pin.

1...

2...

3!

"Yes!"

"Sheree prevails!" J.R exclaimed as _"Headstrong" _played throughout the arena.

Sheree gingerly rolled off Victoria's body before standing up. Her back hurt like hell, but she had a smirk on her face as the ref raised her arm in victory while the fans cheered, impressed by the match.

_"Here's your winner, Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian Garcia announced.

"HA! HA! Eat that Victoria!" King laughed as Victoria rolled out of the ring, seemingly still a little dazed from that Snapshot onto the steel chair.

"For the second time in a row Sheree have pinned Victoria!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree, climbed the turnbuckle, holding her arms up, which received a loud reaction from the Uncasville fans.

"I still can't believe Sheree has beaten Victoria, one of WWE's most dangerous women, in a No Disqualification Match?! Man what a match!" King exclaimed,

"Sheree is riding a wave of momentum into Royal Rumble. And if she can beat Victoria twice, then Beth Phoenix should be worried." J.R said as Sheree jumped off the turnbuckle and left the ring, high fiving the fans as she walked around ringside.

"Damn right she better worried! Sheree planted Victoria face first into the Steel Chair! With no remorse too! If Sheree can do that to Victoria, then Beth Phoenix just might have some competition on her hands." King said.

"We all know that the Glamazon isn't one to shy away from competition. But will she accept Sheree as competition?" J.R wondered out loud.

Backstage Beth Phoenix watched on the monitor, arms still crossed, as Sheree backed up the ramp with a huge smirk on her face, lifting up her arms to another great reaction from with the fans. An emotionless expression appeared on the Glamazon's face, before she proceeded to walk away.

...

When Sheree and Lisa gingerly walked out of the gorilla they were greeted by Paul, who was in his wrestling attire and Charlotte who was playing with her sledgehammer. The only difference it held to Paul's sledgehammer was that it had a signature that was signed by her favourite band, Avenged Sevenfold.

"That was awesome you guys! But of course I'm the king of No Disqualification matches!" Paul bragged. Lisa just scoffed while Sheree rolled her eyes, but still smiled knowing he was only joking around with them.

Charlotte jabbed Paul in the ribs lightly with the bottom part of her sledgehammer, glaring at him. "Quit trying to steal their thunder!" She scolded the man, playfully before smiling at the girls.

"Nice job out there girls! The crowd was really into it too. I'd get checked out by the trainers just in case though. After some if the stunts out there, you might have some minor injuries." She said.

"Thanks Charlotte. The thing with the steps almost knocked me out!" Lisa said with a little chuckle. "Sorry. I got caught in the moment." Sheree replied. "Don't worry it. Now come on. Can't keep Bob waiting! I have a feeling he knows we're coming." Lisa replied walking off. Sheree said goodbye to the others before following Lisa into the trainers room.

...

Roxanna sat in the canteen, now wearing a black hoodie and plain white shirt and jeans tucked into black heeled knee-length boots. The 29 year old had her long legs prodded up on the table with her hands shoved into her jeans pocket. She currently had her earphones in, eyes closed while nodding her head to _"No More Sorrow" _ by Linkin Park.

One golden eye snapped open when she felt movement near her. On the table was a small black bag with gold lettering that said "Happy 29th Birthday".

Roxanna looked up to see Kerry staring down at her. "Ya do know my birthday was a few days ago, right?" Roxanna asked. Kerry just shrugged. "I know. But you were spending your birthday with your family." She replied.

"Ya didn't have to get me a present ya know." Roxanna said, pulling out her earphones while staring at the blonde woman.

"I didn't. It's from Glen. My present comes later." Kerry replied, a small smirk on her face as _"No More Words"_ by EndeverafteR started playing throughout the arena, signaling Jeff Hardy's entrance.

"Please tell me ya didn't hire another stripper." Roxanna groaned. "If I told you that, I'd be spoiling the fun of seeing your shocked face, Kitty-Kat." she said, her smirk widening when Roxanna growled at being called Kitty-Kat.

Kerry turned when she heard Randy calling for her. "I'd better go. See ya!" Kerry said, walking off. "Yeah, see ya." Roxanna grumbled. She took her legs off the table and looked inside the bag, smiling when she saw a large bar of Galaxy Chocolate and two tickets to a Linkin Park concert. _**"You really know how to spoil me Uncle Glenn..." **_She thought with a smile.

...

_Jeff Hardy vs. Umaga - Steel Cage Match_

Jeff glared over at the behemoth that was Umaga as the steel cage surrounded then both. Just as the bell rang, Randy Orton's music hit, causing Jeff to whip his head towards the stage.

"Uh oh." J.R mumbled as Randy Orton and Kerry walked out to a round of boos from the Uncasville crowd with smirks on their faces. Kerry had a particular big smirk on her face as she watched Jeff's face scrunch up into a scowl. "They have no reason to be out here!"

"Mind games JR! Mind games!" King said with a smirk, happy to see the WWE Champion, but mostly happy to see Kerry.

"This is gonna be a problem. The aim of this match is to escape the cage. Hardy can't do that with Orton and Kerry at ringside." J.R noted as Kerry and Orton reached the ringside area and walking methodically around the caged ring, with Kerry running her hand across the cage wall with an evil smirk directed at Hardy.

"Well that's his own fault! If he hadn't have hit Orton with that Twist of Fate, Kerry wouldn't have kicked his brother's head off! And if Jeff didn't threaten Kerry and Orton, they wouldn't be out here!" King retorted.

"So it's Jeff Hardy's fault?" J.R asked in a flat tone.

"Yes!" King replied, making J.R roll his eyes and shake his head.

Jeff glared at the two before turning away from them, only to get taken out with a clothesline from Umaga.

"Oh what a clothesline!" J.R exclaimed.

"HA! That's what you get for not paying attention, Jeff!" King laughed, as Umaga dragged Hardy to his feet. whipping him into the ropes and dropping him with a back body drop when he rebound off of them.

Umaga tossed Hardy into the ropes again but Hardy was ready for him this time, hitting a chinbuster on Umaga making him stagger back, dazing the large Samoan, momentarily. Jeff then rebound off the ropes again, but Umaga caught him with a big boot to the face, dropping him to the mat. "What a kick!"

Umaga dragged Hardy back to his feet and dropped him with a destructive punch. Umaga pulled Hardy back to his feet again and whipped him into the corner and then ran at him for a splash, but Jeff leaped out of the way just in time, making Umaga fall into a seated position in the corner.

"Oh, nobody home!" King said.

"Jeff Hardy, trying to fight back into this!" J.R added.

Jeff hit Umaga with a turnbuckle stomp, driving his boots into the Samoan's chest. Jeff then began hitting Umaga with hard rights until Umaga pushed him away giving him room to get to his feet.

Jeff charged at Umaga again but Umaga caught him, and threw him into the cage only for Hardy to start climbing it.

"Hardy's climbing!" King cried out as Kerry and Orton glared at the man as he continued to climb the cage.

"Stop him!" Kerry yelled in a demanding tone towards Umaga, hitting the Cage with her fist.

Umaga grabbed Jeff by the leg and yanked him off the Cage much to Kerry and Randy's relief.

"Jeff was so close. But Umaga won't allow him to escape that easily." J.R said.

"Did ya see how worried Kerry and Orton were when Jeff tried to escape?" King added as Kerry breathed a sigh of relief and shared a look with Orton. Umaga quickly brought Jeff to his feet and hit a spinning slam getting a dark smile out of Kerry.

Umaga then sat Hardy up into a sitting position, ramming his knuckles into the side of Jeff's head and pressing down hard, making Jeff scream in pain.

Jeff snarled in a mixture of pain and anger as he saw the look of sick pleasure on Kerry face from seeing him in pain while Orton watched on, his lip quirking upwards.

Jeff slowly made his way to his feet, punching Umaga a few times in the gut, forcing Umaga to release the hold. Jeff ran towards the ropes and rebounded off them, but Umaga caught him, throwing him over his shoulder and into the cage wall

"Good God!" J.R exclaimed as Jeff found himself stuck between the Steel Cage and the ropes.

"Oh, that did not look good." King commented.

"Hardy's stuck in between the steel and the ropes!" J.R noted as Umaga glared at the Charismatic Enigma before letting loud a loud, savage roar.

"Oh no!" King cried as Umaga ran and hit a big splash on Jeff, sandwiching Jeff between the steel and his body. "Oh!"

"Umaga with a running splash! Hardy had no way of dodging that one!" J.R exclaimed

"Umaga practical turned Hardy into a pancake!" King added.

Kerry and Orton had smirks on their face as Umaga dragged Jeff back into the ring and went for the pin.

1...

2...

At the last moment Jeff put his leg on the rope at the last second, effectively whipping the smirks off of Randy and Kerry's faces.

"Oh, that was smart by Jeff." J.R said.

"Oh sure it was! He just got lucky, J.R!" King retorted.

Umaga glared down at Jeff until he sees Orton walking towards him. "Need some help?" Randy asks. Umaga narrows his eyes in suspicion but nods anyway.

Kerry and Orton look under the ring and finds three chairs. Kerry grabbed one while Orton grabbed the other two and proceed to throw them over the Steel Cage, much to the fans displeasure and annoyance.

This isn't fair! Someone needs to get those two outta here!" J.R growled.

"Why?" King asked.

"There causing trouble as always!" J.R snapped, making King roll his eyes this time.

Umaga picked up one of the steel chairs , lifting it above his head as Hardy stood up and smacked Hardy in the back with it, sending him crashing the mate.

A insane huge smirk appeared on Kerry's face at hearing Jeff scream in pain, while Orton cheered at the sight, just to annoy the fans.

"Just look at the sick twisted evil smirk on Kerry's face!" J.R retorted in disgust.

"Oh, give it a rest J.R! Kerry has a beautiful smile!" King replied in defence of Kerry as Umaga went for the cover.

1...

2...

Jeff Hardy manages to kick out before the three count, much to Kerry and Randy's annoyance.

"And Hardy manages to kick out! What heart!" J.R applauded.

Umaga climbed the ropes, but Jeff quickly stands up and stops him, pulling the Samoan onto the ropes. Jeff picks up a chair and unfolded it, placing it just in front of Umaga. "Jeff seems to be,looking for something big!

"He's gonna do something crazy ain't he?" King questioned, with a nervous expression on his face.

Jeff back up before running and propelling himself of the chair, flying into Umaga and making him stagger off the ropes. "Oh!"

"And that's why Jeff Hardy is the Extreme Enigma. What innovative offense!" J.R cried out.

Jeff pulled the dazed Samoan away from the ropes and let loose a yell, signalling for the Twist of Fate and receiving an excited response from the WWE fans.

"Oh no! Umaga's in trouble!" King cried out.

"Hardy looking for the Twist of Fate!" J.R added.

"COUNTER IT!" Kerry shrieked, while gripping the chain-link with Randy standing beside her with a look of worry.

Jeff went for the Twist of Fate but Umaga pushed him off and rocked Hardy with a huge uppercut that knocked him to the mat.

"Oh, What an Uppercut!" J.R exclaimed as Kerry and Orton breathed another sigh of relief. Umaga dragged Jeff to the corner and leaned him against the bottom turnbuckle in a seated position before backing up, setting up for the Samoan Wrecking Ball. "Uh-oh, Hardy is in big trouble here!"

Umaga let loose a loud roar before running at Hardy, who managed to move out of the way in the nick of time, making Umaga crash into the turnbuckle. Taking advantage of the situation, Jeff hit Umaga with a few forearm shots then hit him with a spinning wheel kick, making the big man stagger back. Seeing that Umaga was still standing, Jeff picked up a chair and threw it at his head.

"He threw the chair at him!" King exclaimed.

"But Umaga's still standing!" J.R added as Umaga staggered on his feet, but managed to stay standing.

Jeff grabbed Umaga and DDT him into the chair making Umaga's made bounced off the chair. "Oh, A DDT onto the steel chair!"

Kerry and Orton scowled angrily as Jeff went for the cover.

1...

2...

"Umaga kicks out!" J.R exclaimed as Umaga used his superior strength to throw Jeff off him.

"I thought that was gonna be it!" King added.

"Open the door!" Jeff called out to the referee as he stood back up.

"The door is opening. Now all Jeff has to do is walk out." J.R said the referee outside unlocked the door.

Jeff walked toward the steel door and went to escape the Cage, stepping through the ropes, only from Randy to appear out of nowhere and slam it shut in Jeff's face, knocking Jeff to the ground."Oh come on!"

"I knew that was gonna happen. Randy and Kerry won't let Jeff get a win that easily." King said with a smug grin.

Umaga, seeing Jeff laid out on the mat, quickly went for the cover.

1...

2...

Jeff managed to raise a hand up at the last second, breaking the count and causing the fans to cheer loudly.

"Jeff Hardy kicks out again! Jeff Hardy kicks out again!" J.R repeated as Kerry stamped her foot and screamed childishly, while Orton started pacing with wild angry eyes directed at Jeff Hardy.

"Damn it! Stay down will ya!" King growled, sharing Kerry and Orton's annoyance.

Umaga stood up and began goading Jeff to stand up with his big thumb raised in the air signalling for the Samoan Spike.

"Oh no! Umaga has that big thumb of his raised!" J.R said.

When Jeff eventually stood up Umaga goes for the Samoan Spike only for Jeff to duck at the last minute and hit the Twist of Fate, receiving an explosive reaction from the fans, while Kerry placed her hands on her head, looking on with wide eyes. "Twist of Fate! Jeff Hardy nailed the Twist of Fate!"

"NO!" King cried out as Jeff stood up, and staggered towards the Cage wall, and climbing up it, whilst Kerry and Orton looked on in anger.

"Hardy's climbing the cage!" J.R exclaimed.

"What an idiot! There's a door you know!" King yelled out.

"Yeah right. Like he would us the door after what happened earlier!" J.R retorted as Jeff continued to climb up the Steel Cage.

Kerry and Randy scowled in frustration as the watch Jeff climb the cage. The two then at shared a look of a moment before they both began making their way towards where Hardy was climbing. "Jeff is almost there! He's just one step closer to victory!"

"Not if Orton and Kerry have anything to say about it!" King retorted with a smirk, watching as Kerry and Orton walked around the Cage to the side where Jeff was climbing

"Oh No! What are these two up to now?!" J.R snapped in annoyance.

Jeff grinned when he reached the top only to see Kerry and Randy staring up at him, with predatory gazes on their faces, making him frown.

"What's Hardy gonna do now JR?! He's stuck!" King exclaimed smugly.

"I don't know. But if I know Jeff Hardy, he'll think of something." J.R replied, as Jeff lifted himself up so that he was standing on the rigs of the Steel Cage

Jeff looked back to see Umaga starting to get up. He looked back at Kerry and Orton before making a stupid and risky decision that only he could do.

To Kerry and Randy's shock and awe, Jeff jumped off the Steel Cage, hitting the Whisper in the Wind on Umaga from atop the Cage!

"HOLY HELL!" J.R yelled as Jeff collided into Umaga, the fans, roaring out in complete shock at the move.

"AHHH!" King shrieked.

"Jeff Hardy just hit the Whisper in the Wind from atop the steel cage!" J.R exclaimed, still not completely believing what he just saw.

"My hearts in my throat! That guy is insane!" King cried out.

Kerry and Randy's jaw hit the floor, not believing what they just saw as Jeff crawled into the pin.

1...

2...

3!

Jeff's theme song played throughout the arena as the fans gave him a huge pop.

"Hardy wins! Hardy wins!" J.R exclaimed as _"No More Words" _played throughout the arena to a huge pop.

"What a- What a main event!" King cried out, still reeling from Jeff's death-deifying leap.

"Randy Orton's WWE Championship reign may just be in jeopardy!" J.R said as Jeff shakily stood back up.

Orton's lip curled up into a snarl while Kerry still looked a little shock from what she saw Jeff do, as Raw started to go off air while Jeff celebrated with the fans, preforming his trademark taunt on the turnbuckle.

...

"YOUR CRAZY!" Kerry yelled when the group eventually exited the gorilla.

Jeff just smirked down at her in amusement. "I don't know why your acting so surprised." He replied making Kerry huff, more than a little annoyed by the smirk on his face.

"Jesus Jeff! That hurt man!" Edward groaned, rubbing his head. Jeff just sent him an apologetic smile. "I'm gonna go get an ice pack." Edward said walking off towards the training room.

"Ok. So I shouldn't be surprised, but you had me worried!" Kerry retorted. "Well I'm sorry for worrying you then!" Hardy replied.

"You better be. The next time you wanna do scary shit like that, remind me to knock some sense into you before you do something stupid!" Kerry growled, crossing her arms, and turning away from him in annoyance.

"You do realize that if I didn't do all those crazy stunts, I wouldn't be Jeff Hardy. And besides, I know you thought it was epic." Jeff replied with a knowing smirk.

Kerry grumbled but didn't answer. Randal and Jeff just smirked at each other. She totally thought it was epic.

* * *

OC Profile:

Real name: Kerry Dennison

Ring Name: Kerry

Status: WWE Diva

Height: 5'4

Nickname(s): _"Legend Slayer"_

Mentor: Randal Keith Orton (Randy Orton)

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Billed from: Brooklyn, New York

Born: April 18, 1982

Debut: 2003 (21)

Age: 25

Signature:  
Rope Hung DDT/ Spike DDT  
Stomping all body parts  
Knee Drop

Finishers:  
RKO  
Punt Kick

Accomplishments/Championships:  
2-Time Women's Champion

Themes:  
_"Line in the Sand"_ (With Evolution) (July 2003 - August 2004)  
_"Burn in my Light"_ by Mercy Drive (August 2004 - Present)


	5. Mind Games

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long at updating! It's hard when you writers block on bot stories. Now, ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

** Spanky1988 - Thanks! I enjoyed our talk! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Guest - Don't worry. I never give up on a story. Even though I'm starting a new story I will continue the Dragon Ball Legacy series.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Mind Games

_**Friday Night Smackdown (January 11, 2008 tapings): Wilkes-**__**Barre, Pennsylvania - Wachovia Center January 8, 2008**_

Dave Bautista walked into his locker room to find Jay doing one arm push ups on the floor, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the red headed babe from Atlanta. He had just gone out for a couple of minutes to get a drink from the canteen. Imagine his surprise at seeing a woman in his locker room doing push-ups.

"It's nice to see you and all, but couldn't you do that in the divas Locker room?" He asked. Jay jumped up to her feet and smirked at her long time friend and mentor.

She was wearing her ring attire which consisted of a pair of black elbow pads and knee pads, a pair of black wristbands with small spikes protruding out of them, black shorts, black boots and a black short sleeved crop top. On the front was a design of a red wolf with gold eyes and its teeth bared and the words _'The Crimson Wolf'_ under it. The back of the top was ripped up to look like a wolf clawed through it.

"Hey. You were the one that left the locker room door unlocked." Jay replied with a smirk. Dave just grumbled. "Get outta here, woman! I need to get changed." Dave told her, making Jay stick her tongue out at him as she left the room.

Dave watched Jay leave, shaking his head with a small smirk on his face.

...

"These flowers weren't necessary, Adam." Roxanna said, staring at the insanely huge flowers she got from Adam Copeland aka current World Heavyweight Champion Edge. She was wearing a Linkin Park t-shirt along with her black white-trimmed bikers jacket on top, jeans and Black heeled boots.

They were in the lounge where the roster normally went to chill out, relax and watch the rest of the show after a match.

"Geez, Kitty-Kat. Be grateful would ya!" The long haired Canadian grumbled. Roxanna growled slightly at being called Kitty-Kat. "Couldn't you have just brought me a galaxy bar or something? I won't be able to carry this thing! I travel on a motorbike, remember?!" Roxanna said.

"I could take care of it for you?" Michelle McCool replied getting a thank you from Roxanna.

"Anyway..." Óscar Gutiérrez aka Rey Mysterio started who was, as always, wearing a mask which was gold and red this time.

"I'm not sure if I heard you right, but did you say... JANE FREAKING HUXLEY WILL BE AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE!" He exclaimed with a slight hint of fear, getting a nod from Roxanna.

"I don't see what the problem is?" Michelle said. She didn't understand why Jane Huxley turning up at one WWE PPV would be controversial.

"Well there's a reason why she earned the nickname "Hellcat Huxley". She's kind, generous and a fun person to be around but she's also... a combustible inferno on and off screen." Roxanna explained before turning to the others in the room.

"Don't tell anyone that she's gonna be here! If Paul or Vince hears about this they'll barricade the doors!" Roxanna exclaimed.

"Is she that bad?!" Michelle McCool gasped. Mark chuckled from his seat beside her. "No. They just don't want her to get into a fist fight with Stephanie. Two massive egos in one room is unhealthy." He joked.

"I'm just glad Tammy isn't around anymore. I don't want to think about what would happen if her and Jane crossed paths." Adam groaned.

"Why is she coming to the Royal Rumble anyway?" Óscar asked. Roxanna and Mark frowned at that.

Before arriving at the Wachovia Center they both agreed that it would be Sheree's choice to tell the roster about being Jane Huxley's daughter, so they decided to keep quiet.

"I have no idea. Maybe she just wanted to check out the competition in the Divas Division." Roxanna lied.

"You guys aren't gonna say anything, right?" Mark asked them a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry amigo. Our lips are sealed." Óscar replied.

...

**_Later, Smackdown on air..._**

"Ready to get spooked?" Roxanna asked Melina with a mischievous smirk on her face. Melina who was going to be competing in a match against Jay in a few minutes, gulped at the mischievous smirk on Roxanna's face.

They were standing next to the stadium washroom where they were about film a segment.

"Not when your smirking at me like that!" She exclaimed. A hearty laugh escaped Roxanna's lips. "Just don't piss yourself, alright?" Roxanna said with smirk making Melina scoff.

One of the cameramen walked up to the ladies. "You girls ready?" He asked them getting an affirmative from them.

...

Melina walked into the washroom and placed her championship onto the counter, her appearance garnering a small negative reaction from the fans, as they watched the segment on the titiantron. She turned the cold water on and lowered her head to wash her face.

She rose back up to her full height and stared at the mirror only for her eyes to widen in shock and fear as hard golden eyes glared at her from behind, making her blood run cold, while the Wachovia Center exploded into a screaming pop at seeing Tara standing behind Melina with a scary glare on her face.

Melina sharply turned around, ready to fight, but Tara was no longer standing behind her. Melina growled and picked up her Women's Championship.

"I must be freaking losing it." She grumbled angrily before walking out of the washroom.

"That was creepy..." Johnathan Coachman commented.

"You're telling me. Tara really wants the Women's Championship back." Cole added.

The cameras suddenly cut to another part of the backstage area to reveal Jay talking to Rey Mysterio before hugging him and walking away, heading towards the gorilla position with a small smile on her face.

"Hey look! Jamie!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Jamie takes on the Women's Champion Melina, next." Michael Cole announced as Smackdown went to a quick ad break.

* * *

_"Paparazzi" _played throughout the arena to a collection of boos as the red carpet was rolled out onto the ramp. Melina walked out onto the stage with her personal photographers taking pictures of her. Melina held the Women's Championship above her head and posed for the flashing cameras with a cocky smile on her face.

"And here comes the WWE Champion, Melina who is set for one-on-one action against Jamie." Michael Cole announced as the Latin American female walked down the red carpet, looking behind her occasionally with a slightly intimidated expression on her face.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, The Women's Champion, Melina!"_ Justin Roberts announced as Melina entered the ringside area and walked up the steel steps.

"Melina escaped a very close encounter with Tara Stone, this past Monday, on Raw's Roulette special." Michael said.

"Talk about a close shave. The other Divas weren't so lucky." Coachman replied.

Melina jumped onto the apron looking at the stage wearily.

"I think Melina is more than a little spooked by what happened in the ladies washroom earlier." Cole noted, watching in amusements as Melina stepped onto the ring apron whilst looking back up at the stage wearily.

"You would be too if Tara Stone appeared behind you in the mirror, glaring at you with those hard, bright gold eyes!" Coachman retorted.

"And lets not forget what Melina did to Tara Stone on Friday Night Smackdown last week." Michael reminded everyone.

"Yeah. There's no way Tara's gonna let Melina get away with that." Coachman said as Melina glared up at the stage before turning around.

Melina jumped and performed the splits, receiving a few cat whistles from the males in the crowd, before entering the ring, holding Women's Championship over her head with both hands and glaring angrily at the fans when a mild _"Tara's gonna kill you! Tara's gonna kill you! Tara's gonna kill you!"_ Chant vibrated around the arena.

Melina huffed in irritation and ignored the fans, handing her Women's Championship to a stagehand around ringside as the opening guitar riffs of _"I Walk Alone" _by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena, gaining a positive reaction from the fans.

_**"Yeeeeeaaaahhhhhh!"**_

Jay walked out to a great reception making her smile at the Wilks-Barre fans in attendance.

_"And her opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, Jamie!"_ Justin Roberts announced as Jamie walked to the middle of the ramp and preformed a machine gun pose as pyrotechnics went off behind her, before finishing it off with a fist bump into the air getting an excited reaction from the crowd.

"Last year Jamie lost the Women's Championship to Tara Stone at WrestleMania 23 in Detroit, Michigan!" Michael said as Jamie walked down the ramp and towards the ring, fist bumping the fans as she walked past.

"She was so close too! That match was incredible! And Batista match with Undertaker was just as amazing!" Coachman replied.

"Speaking of Batista, he will be taking on MVP later on tonight." Michael reminded everyone as Jamie walked up the steel steps and stepped into the ring.

Jamie climbed up onto the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area, holding her arms up and receiving another positive reaction from the fans. She jumped off and walked to the other side of the ring climbing the turnbuckle and holding her arms up.

Jamie smiled at the positive cheering from the fans and jumped off the turnbuckle staring at Melina who had a stoic expression on her face.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

The bell rang as Melina and Jamie circled each other. They two women grabbled, trying to get the upper hand over each other. But since Jamie was the strongest out of the two, she managed to easily forced Melina into the corner.

"Jamie exploiting her strength early." Michael said as Jamie pinned Melina against the corner.

The ref eventually got Jamie to break away from Melina, giving her a friendly warning. Jamie stepped towards Melina only to receive a hard slap to the face, causing the fans to boo Melina.

"What the hell was that for?!" Michael exclaimed as Jamie froze, placing a hand on her stinging cheek.

"What do you mean?" Coachman asked.

"That slap to the face was unnecessary!" Michael replied.

"She's the Women's Champion, Michael! She can do what she wants!" Coachman retorted.

Jamie slowly turned and glared viciously at the smirking face of Melina, clearly annoyed.

"You little...!" Jamie growled before lunging at the Latin American who went between the ropes in an attempt to escape Jamie's anger.

"And Jamie, looking to make Melina pay for it!" Michael said, as Jamie grabbed a fist full of Melina's hair, trying to forcefully pull her back into the ring.

"Come Ref! Do your job!" Coachman complained, as the referee got between the two, desperately trying to keep the two apart.

"I think Melina angered the wrong person." Michael said.

"Like she cares. Melina likes riling people up." Coachman replied.

"Back up, Jamie!" The ref exclaimed, gently pushing her away from Melina who smirked at her from behind the referee.

"Jamie is absolutely furious!" Michael said as Jamie backed up, with a scowl of anger on her face. She took a few deep breathes, managing to cool her anger slightly but threw Melina a warning glare. "You better watch it!" She threatened, pointing at the Latin American as she stepped back into the ring.

Melina's smirk widened as the two women circled the ring before grabbling each other again. This time Melina managed to worm her way around Jamie ending up back to back with the red head and grabbing her arms, taking her down for a quick backslide pin.

"Melina! Going for the pin early!" Michael exclaimed as Jamie's legs failed in the air.

Jamie managed to kick out at one rolling onto her knees, only to receive a devastating kick to the side of her head from Melina, causing her to fall to the mat, dazed. "Oh! What a kick!"

"Jamie never saw that one coming!" Coachman said.

Melina pulled Jamie to her feet and whipped her into the corner. Melina ran at Jamie and hit a turnbuckle dropkick, slamming her boots into Jamie's midsection, making her struggle to stay on her feet.

Melina immediately sprang back up onto her feet and attacked Jamie with vicious forearm strikes to the face.

"Melina with those forearms! What viciousness!" Michael exclaimed as Melina, continued with her assault, ignoring the referee as he demanded her Melina to get Jamie out of the corner.

"That's why she's the Women's Champion Michael!" Coachman retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jamie, having enough of the forearms blocked the next forearm strike and retaliated with a huge punch to the face, that stunned Melina, making her stumble back and away from Jamie.

"Oh what a shot!" Cole exclaimed.

Jamie assaulted Melina with more massive rights to the face, making the Latin American stagger back to the middle of the ring. Jamie then ran the ropes, rebounding off of them and rocking Melina with a huge clothesline that knocked her clean off her feet. "And Melina's down!"

"She needs to think of something quickly!" Coachman exclaimed as Jamie lifted Melina into a sitting position. "Oh no! Not this!"

Jamie ran the ropes again, rebounding off of them and booting Melina in the face, making her fall back first into the mat in a daze.

And that may have knocked Melina unconscious!" Cole cried out as Jamie quickly went for the cover.

1...

2...

"And Melina kicks out at two." Michael said as Melina forced her shoulder off the mat, and turned onto her stomach, holding her face in pain.

"What does Melina need to do to win this match, Coachman?" Michael asked, as Jamie, sat up, staring back at Melina with narrowed eyes before standing back up.

"She need to put a leash on Jamie's explosive offence." Coachman answered as Jamie pulled Melina onto her feet from behind, looking for a back suplex. Jamie lifted Melina off the mat, but Melina, rolled backwards off of Jamie's shoulder, escaping her back suplex attempt and landing on her feet, behind Jamie.

Jamie quickly turned around, ducking Melina's attempt to kick her in the face and moved quickly behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Coachman exclaimed as Jamie, lifted Melina off the mat again, hitting Melina with a devastating German Suplex, but the momentum of the throw sent Melina tumbling out of the ring, landing in front of the announce table.

"Oh my lord! What a German Suplex from Jamie!" Michael exclaimed, as Melina crashed hard into the mat, momentum of suplex sending her tumbling out of the ring, landing in a dazed mess in front of the announce table.

"Yeah but now Melina's outside of the ring! Jamie can't pin her out here!" Coachman said.

Jamie exited the ring as the ref started counting, walking towards Melina and grabbed Melina, looking to pull her back to her feet in an attempt to bring the Latin American back into the ring, when Melina suddenly low blowed her, making Jamie drop to her knees, gasping in pain and causing to let loose an _"Ohhh!" _at the dirty tactic.

"Oh! A low blow!" Cole exclaimed as the Wachovia crowd reacted negatively, booing Melina in anger. "She should be disqualified for that!"

"Melina's so smart. She positioned herself so that the official didn't see anything!" Coachman said.

Melina stood up, smirking down at Jamie as the fans continued to boo her. She dragged Jamie to her feet before throwing her into the side of the announce table. "Oh!"

"And then just throwing Jamie into the announce table!" Michael exclaimed, as Jamie prone form, laid next to the table, unmoving.

Melina then grabbed Jamie by her red hair and forced her onto her feet, before throwing Jamie back into the ring. She slide back into the ring as Jamie got to one knee, stopping the ref's count out six.

Melina stood up, looking to kick Jamie in the head again when the red haired woman ducked and sprinted past Melina rebounding off the ropes.

Realizing what Jamie was about to do, Melina pulled the ref into Jamie's path, causing her to spear the ref!

"Oh No! Jamie just speared the referee!" Michael exclaimed, as Jamie ploughed through the referee, causing the fans to release a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

See how smart Melina is! She was a step ahead of Jamie the whole time and used the official as a decoy. Brilliant!" Coachman replied.

Jamie stared down at the unconscious referee with a look of shock on her face. "Hey! You ok dude?!" Jamie asked smacking him lightly in the face a few times to wake him up. The official just groaned in response.

"Shit!" Jamie cursed quietly, annoyed by this predicament.

Jamie then narrowed her eyes before quickly turning around on instinct, catching Melina in her arms, connecting with a huge Spinebuster.

"Spinebuster! Melina tried to sneak up on Jamie, but Jamie felt it coming!" Michael exclaimed.

"That was instinct right there!" Coachman added as Jamie turned her attention back on the referee, releasing a sound of annoyance when she realized the referee was still knocked out.

"Hey! Wake up already man!" Jamie growled trying to get the official to wake up again oblivious to Melina rolling out of the ring.

"Jamie is still trying to wake up the official." Michael noted.

"I don't think he will be getting up for a while. Jamie really speared the hell out of him!" Michael added.

Melina snuck around ringside and snatched her Women's Championship away from one of the stage hands, who back away fearfully at the devilish grin on her face.

"Err... What is Melina doing?" Michael asked, eyeing the woman in confusion and suspicion.

"I think she's had enough of Jamie and is now thinking about leaving the arena." Coachman answered.

"I doubt that. Not with that scary smirk on her face." Michael replied, now eyeing the woman, nervously as she walked away from the time keeper's area.

Melina snuck back into the ring, a predatory smirk across her face as she stared at the back of an oblivious Jamie who was trying to wake up the referee, snickering at the fans attempt to warn Jamie. "Oh no! Jamie look out!"

"Oh this is brilliant! Melina is taking advantage of the situation. What a smart woman!" Coachman praised.

"Its not smart! It's robbery!" Michael replied in annoyance. "Melina's gonna-!"

Suddenly the lights went out, cutting Michael Cole off and plunging the arena in darkness, which received a thunderous pop from the fans.

"O-Oh no!" Coachman cried out in fear.

"T-The lights have gone out!" Michael exclaimed.

The roar of the crowd only got louder when the light turned back on to reveal Tara standing behind a seemingly frozen and frightened Melina. Jamie also appeared to be shocked, staring at Tara and Melina with wide eyes. "It's Tara Stone!"

"OH NO!" Coachman exclaimed as Melina dropped the Women's Championship and turned slowly around, staring into the gold eyes of Tara Stone. "Run Melina! Run!"

Tara snarled angrily and roughly grabbed Melina turning her upside down in the Tombstone Piledriver position... Positioning herself right above the championship belt!

"My god! Tara gonna Tombstone Melina onto the Women's Championship!" Michael exclaimed.

"No! Tara! Don't! Think about this!" Coachman yelled out.

Coachman's plead went unheard as Tara hit the Tombstone Piledriver on Melina, slamming her head into the Women's Championship as payback for last week, making the fans cheer thunderously.

"Tombstone, onto the Women's Title!" Michael exclaimed as Melina on the mat, in a supine position, unmoving.

"No! Damn it Tara! Damn it!" Coachman growled in anger.

"Melina is out of it! And she maybe out of while!" Michael cried out as Tara stood back up onto her feet, glaring down at the Champion coldly.

"Damn you Tara!" Coachman repeated, furious at Tara's actions.

Tara continued to glare down at Melina with an emotionless expression on her face, before turning her gaze to Jamie, who stood up, looking less then pleased.

"What the hell Tara! I didn't ask for your help!" Jamie snapped, scowling at Tara in anger.

"I don't think Jamie is pleased with Tara's appearance." Michael noted.

"Well neither am I! How dare she do that to the Woman's Champion!" Coachman snapped.

Tara stared at Jamie with that same emotionless expression on her face, but Jamie knew her well enough to tell that she was highly amused by Jamie's reaction, which annoyed her to no end.

The lights suddenly went out again and went it came back on, Tara was gone, leaving Jamie frustrated and angry.

"Tara's gone!" Michael exclaimed.

"Never mind that! Jamie looks like she's about to snap!" Coachman noted as Jamie shook with rage.

Jamie glared down at Melina who was starting to move. Jamie quickly kicked the title out of the ring to make sure Melina couldn't use it to her advantage, before grabbing a fist full of Melina's hair and dragging her to her feet roughly, a wolfish scowl on her face as she pulled Melina into a powerbomb position. "Hey now! Hold on a sec!"

"Jamie's losing control!" Michael exclaimed.

"Melina's already suffered a Tombstone onto her Championship! You don't to do this Jamie!" Coachman cried out, but Jamie either didn't hear him or didn't care enough to listen.

Jamie lifted Melina into the air before slamming her back down to earth hard, with a sit-out powerbomb.

"Batista Bomb!" Michael exclaimed as Melina crashed back first, into the canvas.

"As if a Tombstone onto the Women's Championship wasn't bad enough!" Coachman snapped.

"Melina's antics and Tara's appearance, provoked Jamie's rage!" Michael proclaimed as Jamie rolled backwards and onto her feet before letting loose a loud, angry war cry, exciting the WWE Fans.

Jamie glared down at Melina in anger for a second before dropping into the cover..

1...

2...

3!

Jamie stood up with an agitated and pissed off expression on her face as her theme music played throughout the arena.

_"Here's your winner, Jamie!"_ Justin Roberts announced as the referee lifted her arm up in victory.

"Jamie has pinned Melina! Jamie has pinned the Woman's Champion!" Michael exclaimed as Jamie glared down at Melina before shaking her head in annoyance and raising her fists up, getting a large, positive reaction from the fans.

"Only because of Tara! That was a cheap win and Jamie knows it!" Coachman said irritably as Jamie stepped out of the ring and walked up the ramp, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head in annoyance at Tara's actions.

...

_After Smackdown..._

Roxanna leaned against her bike looking intensely at her phone. The 10 year veteran was wearing a fresh change of clothes, decked in a leather black bikers jacket with deep crimson flame on the sleeves, black leather pants and thigh high boots. "If your gonna call her. Then call her."

Roxanna looked up to see Mark staring down at her, with a gym bag thrown over her shoulder and a suitcase beside him..

Even though she was the tallest out of all the divas, she was not nearly as tall as her mentor or nearly all the other men in the business. "What are you talking about?" She asked him defensively.

Mark smiled. "Come on Roxy. If you want to talk to Jane, I'm not gonna stop ya." Mark replied. Roxanna looked at her phone before putting in her pocket. "I don't need to talk to her." She replied, stubbornly.

Mark looked at Roxanna silently before speaking. "You're worried."

Roxanna chuckled. "I'm not worried about Jane coming here. I'm worried about Stephanie. She can be pretty unreasonable at times. She'll be a little weary of Jane, but if she finds out that Jane is Sheree's mother theirs no telling how she'll react. And if she reacts badly Jane will beat the heck out of her!" Roxanna explained.

Mark laughed making Roxanna glare at him. "I'm serious Mark!"

"I know, I know! Jane's reputation is infamous." Mark said with a smirk. "Look. Let's wait until the Royal Rumble. There is no use getting worked up about it now." Mark said making Roxanna smile. He was always the voice of reason.

"Yeah, you're right." She replied. "Come on, kiddo. Let go." Mark said getting into his rental car while Roxanna put her helmet on and climbed onto her motorbike, both heading towards their next destination.

* * *

Real Name: Jay Scott

Ring name: Jamie

Status: WWE Diva

Height: 5'6

Nickname: _"The Crimson Wolf"_

Hometown: Atlanta, Goergia

Billed From: Atlanta, Goergia

Mentor: Dave Bautista (Batista)

Born: June 5, 1983

Wrestling Debut: 2003 (20)

WWE Debut: 2003 (20)

Age: 24

Signature:  
Spinebuster  
Spear

Finisher:  
Batista Bomb  
Beast Bites

Accomplishments/ Championships:  
4-Times Women's Champion

Themes:  
_"Line in the Sand"_ (With Evolution) (July 2003 - August 2004)  
_"I Walk Alone"_ by Jim Johnston (August 2004 - Present)


	6. Extreme Causality

**A/N: YES! NEW CHAPTER! I have a feeling you guys might like this one! I don't want to bore anyone so ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

** Spanky1988 - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Extreme Causality

_**Monday Night Raw: Mobile, Alabama - Alabama Civic Center, January 14, 2008**_

Sheree made her way through the arena with a smile on her face, wearing a green _"100% Ass Kickin' Babe" _themed crop top, faded jeans and a pair of ankle high boots. Her social media account has been blowing up with praises directed at her and Lisa from the WWE fans ever since there No Disqualification match in Las Vegas last Monday.

Now she was ready to excite the fans again. Just as she was about to walk into the lounge her phone went off, signalling that she just received a text.

_Felix: I just saw your match on Raw last week. I'm impressed. I didn't know you could be so ruthless!_

Sheree smirked before replying.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: I'm a Huxley. It runs in the family._

She then put her phone back in her pocket and walked into the lounge noticing a few Divas and Superstars in the lounge. "Yo Sheree. Ready for some fun." Mickie asked her.

They were both scheduled to face each other one on one later tonight, much to the delight of Mickie who looked extremely excited to fight her. "You bet! Lets give the fans something to talk about!" Sheree replied with a smirk.

"You ain't gonna do anything stupid are ya?" Kerry asked Jeff who just smirked at her. The blonde haired woman was wearing a _"No Fucks Given" _black hoodie crop top, ripped denim jean shorts and a pair of black lace knee high boots.

"I ain't promising anything." Jeff replied making Kerry glare at him.

"Nero... I swear to god if you pull out a ladder, I'll smack ya with it!" She growled. "Gee, how generous of you." Jeff replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Kerry's aggressive nature. _"__And people wonder why she's so good at being bad." _He thought.

"Your feisty tonight." Sheree commented smiling at the blonde in amusement. Kerry just shrugged with a lazy smirk on her face. "I'm always feisty." Kerry replied.

"Which is why I'd rather avoid getting RKO'd by you." Paul grumbled. Kerry smirked deviously at The Game.

"Too bad. Their are a lot of RKO's with your name on it in the near future, buddy." Kerry replied. "Great. I'm looking forward to it." Paul replied sarcastically, getting a chuckle from Charlotte who was sitting next to him, wearing a _"Queen of Queens" _belly bearing top and ripped faded jeans that was tucked into knee high combat boots.

"Hey, there's a rumor flying around that Monday Night Raw is getting an extra commentator." Mickie said. "Really? I thought J.R and Jerry Lawler was enough." Kerry replied.

"It was Dray and Christy who hired her. She debuts at the Royal Rumble." Paul said. "Wait a minute. The extra commentator is a chick?!" Randy exclaimed from where he sat next to Kerry, staring at Paul in slight shock.

"What? You got a problem with that?!" Kerry growled, glaring at him.

Randal put his hands up in mock surrender. "Easy, easy! It's just a bit of a shock. We've never had a female commentator in the WWE before." He replied.

"It should be interesting. Lets just hope you can keep your hands off her." Sheree replied with a smirk making, Randy glare at her.

"I'm married you know." He reminded her, an annoyed expression on his face. Sheree frowned. "I know. I'm just making sure you remember." Sheree replied seriously making Orton growl slightly. "Watch it."

Sheree just grinned at the warning.

...

_**Raw on air...**_

The opening pyrotechnics went off as the fans roared in excitement to get tonight's episode of Monday Night Raw started.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are live in Mobile, Alabama!" J.R said.

"I can't wait to get started JR! I have a feeling this is gonna be a cracking night!" King replied in excitement.

As soon as _"No More Words"_ by EndeverafteR hit the arena, the Alabama crowd went ballistic as the current Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy walked out smiling at the massive reaction he got from the fans, title wrapped securely around his waist as he did his taunt, pyrotechnics going off on both sides of him and then started walking down the ramp.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the ring. The Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!"_ Lilian Garcia announced, The fans getting louder.

"WOW!" King replied, amazed by the loud reaction that Jeff Hardy received.

"Alabama is going crazy for Jeff Hardy!" J.R added as Jeff high fived the fans as he made his way to the ring and walked up the steps that led to the ring. Jeff entered the ring and signalled for a microphone as his entrance music faded out, smiling as a huge _"Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!"_ chant vibrated around the Civic Center.

"Man, I'm excited!" Jeff exclaimed getting a loud cheer from the fans, making his smile widen.

"In less then two weeks, I _will_ be the new WWE Champion." Jeff declared with determination in his eyes, the fans cheering louder at his declaration.

"But as thrilled as I am, I'm also angry." He said, his smile turning into an irritated frown.

"Not only, will I take the title Randy, I'm taking you down! And that includes you too, blondie!" Jeff snapped, knowing full well that both Randy Orton and Kerry could hear him and was probably watching right this moment.

"And even though that didn't happen last week, I promise you, It will happen tonight! In fact, it's gonna happen right! Now!" He proclaimed turning to look at the stage.

"Orton! Kerry! Get your butts out here right now or I'll come back there and find you two myself!" Jeff snapped glaring at the stage.

"Jeff Hardy is calling out Orton and Kerry! Is he out of his mind?!" King exclaimed as the fans screamed out loudly at the thought of a confrontation between Jeff Hardy, The WWE Champion and Kerry.

"I am not surprised! After what Kerry and Randy did to his brother, you can't really blame him!" J.R replied as Jeff glared up at the stage with more intensity, starting to get impatient.

_**"Hey!"**_

_"Burn In My Light" _played throughout the Civic Center as Kerry and Randy Orton walked out with Kerry now wearing a crop top version of Randy Orton's _"Legend Killer" _T-Shirt_,_ microphones in their hands and the WWE Championship resting on Randy's shoulders as the crowd booed them heavily.

"Well... ask and your shall receive! Here comes Kerry and the WWE Champion Randy Orton." J.R said as both Kerry and Orton stood on the stage, sneering at Jeff, making him frown in slight irritation, wanting them to come down into the ring instead.

"Jeff, If you wanted us that badly, all you had to do was ask. But... It does come with a condition. Only two men have ever held both the Intercontinental and WWE Championship at the same time and I plan on being the third." Randy said getting boos from the crowd.

"At the Royal Rumble, we will be competing for my Championship. But tonight, we will be competing for _you're _Intercontinental Championship. What do you say, Jeff?!" Randy said as the fans cheered at possibly getting to see Jeff beat up Randy Orton and probably get his hands on Kerry too.

"Orton... Orton wants an Intercontinental Championship Match?!" J.R exclaimed with a look of confusion.

"There's no way Jeff would agree to that! Right?" King questioned.

Jeff looked at the fans in the crowd and then smirked at Randy and Kerry. "If it means kicking your ass then I'm game! You can have your title match!" Jeff exclaimed as the fans roared positively in response. "WHAT?!"

"Oh it's on!" J.R exclaimed as the continued to cheer at the announcement.

"Is he serious!" King yelled out, not believing what he was hearing.

Kerry smirked. "You're stupid ya know that." She said bluntly, getting massive heat from the fans. Kerry just ignored them and continued.

"You know I'm starting to get bored Jeff. I don't know what I'll do until the Royal Rumble cause I'm running out of brothers to kick in the head." She said rather innocently making the fans boo her more heatedly while Orton just chuckled, an evil smile on his face.

Jeff scowled at the sick smiles on Kerry and Randy's faces. "You don't get it do you? At the Royal Rumble, I'm taking the WWE Championship. But you two might not make it that far cause tonight, I'm taking you both out!" Jeff replied with a promising tone, the fans cheering as he unbuckled the Intercontinental Championship and held it up in the air as his music played in the background, glaring at Kerry and Orton who had smirks on their faces.

"Orton and Hardy! They collide later on tonight! And the Intercontinental Championship is on the line!" J.R exclaimed.

...

**_Later..._**

Sheree walked through the corridors heading towards the gorilla with Mickie James who was practically bouncing all over the place, now both in there ring attires and ready for their match.

"I can't wait to fight you!" Mickie exclaimed with a bright smile making Sheree chuckle.

"Calm down will ya! You're gonna ran out of steam before you even get in the ring!" Sheree replied with a smile. "Sheree!"

Sheree turned to see Dray walking towards her. "Can we talk for a minute?" He asked. "Um... Sure. I'll meet you at the gorilla, Mickie." Sheree said to Mickie who nodded and walked off.

"What's up?" Sheree asked her boss. "Is it true that your mother is going to be at the Royal Rumble?" Dray asked suddenly.

Sheree gaped slightly at Dray finding out about that. "How did-!" Sheree was cut off by a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Roxy thought it would be best to tell me and Christy. We have ways of keeping things from the higher powers." He reassured her.

Sheree just stayed quiet. "You do know when this gets out it could impact your career in a big way. The fans already love you. They will go crazy when they find out a member of the Huxleys has been wrestling right under their noses this entire time." Dray said with a chuckle.

Sheree shrugged a smile forming on her lips. "What can I say. Anything can happen in the WWE." Sheree said with a smirk making Dray nod with a smile on his face.

She was right about that, but even with the small smile on her face, Dray could tell that she was worried about the whole situation, and for good reason. "Listen... don't worry about what anyone thinks okay... Just worry about you for now." Dray advised with a kind smile. Sheree nodded, her smile widening a bit.

"You'd better go. Can't keep Mickie waiting." Dray said. Sheree nodded and walked off for her match.

...

_"Obsession"_ played throughout the arena as Mickie James practically bounced onto the stage with a massive smile on her face, receiving a large reaction from the fans in attendance.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"_ Lilian announced.

"Yes! Diva action!" King cheered in excitement as Mickie skipped energetically down the ramp, giving high fives to the fans as she made her way to the ring.

"Calm down will you! You're getting way too excited, King!" J.R said in amusement.

"You can never be too excited when Divas are involved!" King replied as Mickie James entered the ringside area and slide into the ring and onto her knees, jumping up onto her feet in excitement.

"Mickie seems excited for this match up." J.R noted as Mickie jumped up onto the turnbuckle raising both arms up and then pointing to the crowd, igniting a large positive reaction from the fans.

"Well I talked to her before the show and she said she is very excited to see what her opponent could do." King replied.

_"Headstrong"_ played throughout the arena as Sheree walked out onto the stage to an impressive reaction, a confident smirk on her face.

_"And her opponent, from Boston Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!"_ Lillian announced as Sheree walked down the ramp, giving high fives to the fans as she made her way to the ring.

"Sheree Louise verses Mickie James. Ya know if it was two years earlier, when Sheree first came to the WWE, I'd say Mickie James has this in the bag." King commented.

"But now it's 2008. And Sheree has had a great start to the year." J.R replied, as Sheree entered the ringside area and walked up the steel steps.

"Well if Sheree defeats Mickie James tonight, Then I am calling it now, she might as well be the future of the entire Divas Division!" King said enthusiastically as Sheree stepped onto the ring apron, smiling at the Alabama crowd before entering the ring.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, King! I like the girl just as much as you do, but no one knows what the future holds for this young lady!" J.R replied wisely, as Sheree locked eyes with Mickie as she walked towards the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area, jumping up it and raising her arms to another loud reaction.

Sheree smiled at the fans, before jumping off the turnbuckle, walking across the ring and jumping up onto the ropes, placing one foot on the bottom ropes and another on the second ropes, smirking at the Alabama crowd as they cheered loudly.

Sheree climbed off the ropes and turned around to face Mickie who wore a smirk on her face. The energetic woman held her hand out towards Sheree who didn't hesitate to shake her hand much to the delight of the fans.

"A show of respect before the bell rings." J.R noted with a pleased nod at the show of respect.

"I like that." King added.

The ref made Sheree and Mickie back up to their corners and checked that they were ready before signalling for the bell to ring.

_"Ding! Ding! Ding!"_

The two divas circled the ring before locking up, struggling to gain the early advantage over the other. After a brief struggle, Sheree managed to gain the advantage, grabbing Mickie by the arm for an arm drag, sending Mickie flying of her feet.

"Whoa!" King cried out in slight surprise.

"Nice arm drag by Sheree!" J.R complimented as Mickie steadily got to one knee, looking down at the ground with a small smirk.

She stood and stared at Sheree who shrugged with a small cocky smirk on her face.

"Okay, Okay! I'll gave ya that one!" Mickie commented, nodding her head with a smile on her face.

"Do you think Mickie expected that." King asked his broadcast partner.

"Hard to tell... It's almost like their both just testing the waters at the moment." J.R replied.

Mickie and Sheree locked up again but this time Mickie grabbled Sheree into a side headlock.

Sheree grimaced slightly before backing up into the ropes and pushing Mickie off of her. Mickie bounced off the opposite side of the ropes and ran right into a dropkick, sending her crashing to the mat. "Oh, nice dropkick! Mickie got sent crashing to the mat!"

"She defiantly didn't except that one!" King exclaimed.

Mickie got back up to her feet quickly only to receive big vicious forearms to the face from Sheree, making her back up into the ropes. "Whoa, look at those forearms!"

"Sheree, certainly isn't holding anything back!" J.R commented as Sheree continued to attack Mickie with vicious forearms to the face before whipping Mickie towards the opposite ropes only for her to reverse this, whipping Sheree towards the ropes instead and connecting with a flapjack, slamming Sheree face first into the mat.

"Oh!" King cried out.

"And Mickie connects with the flapjack!" J.R exclaimed as Mickie kicked up onto her feet, while Sheree rolled towards the nearest corner of the ring. Mickie walked towards Sheree as she used the ropes to stand.

Mickie grabbed the woman only for Sheree to punch her in the face.

"Oh, man! That was some punch!" King said as Mickie's head whipped to the side.

"It sure was-oh!" J.R exclaimed as Mickie quickly retaliated with a stinging knife hand chop to Sheree's chest, making her cry out in pain as the fans let loose a loud _"Wooo!"_

"Oh! Ouch!" King winced at the pain that Sheree was in.

"Mickie retaliating with a huge knife hand chop." J.R noted.

Mickie then grabbed Sheree by the head and spring boarded off the second rope, pushing off with her feet and hitting an early Mickie DDT on Sheree making her head bounce off the canvas. "Oh! What impact!"

"Was... Was that the Mickie DDT?!" King exclaimed in shock, surprised at how early into the match she hit it.

"I think it was! A springboard variation of the Mickie DDT!" J.R replied.

Seeing Sheree lying on the mat Mickie quickly went for the pin.

"And Mickie, going for the cover!" J.R exclaimed as Mickie hooked Sheree's leg.

"It's over already?! Just like that?!" King exclaimed in shock.

1...

2...

"NO! Sheree kicked out!" J.R exclaimed, as Sheree lifted her shoulders of the mat, and shoved Mickie off of her.

"Phew! That was close! Can you imagine what would have gone through Sheree's mind if things ended right there?!" King said to his partner as Mickie stared down at her opponent for a moment before standing up.

"She'd be heartbroken. Especially after the war she went through with Victoria last week." J.R replied.

Mickie forced Sheree to her feet before hitting a quick snap suplex making Sheree wince in pain as her back hit the mat hard.

Mickie then lifted Sheree up into a seated position and ran the ropes, bouncing off of them and slamming her boots into Sheree's chest making her fall back hard. "Nice low dropkick from Mickie James!"

"Sheree is in deep trouble! She needs to find a way back into this!" King said as Mickie went for another quick pin attempt, only for Sheree to kick out at one. Mickie looked back at Sheree noticing that she looked a little dazed.

Mickie eyed the nearest corner before looking back at Sheree with narrowed calculating eyes, before looking back at the corner again. "I can almost see the gears turning in Mickie's head."

"I wonder what she's up to?" King wondered.

Mickie James stood up and began climbing the turnbuckle, much to the excitement of the fans. "Oh no, I think I know what she's thinking now!"

"Mickie James, thinking high risk!" J.R cried as Mickie made it to the top of the ropes, her backed turned to the ring.

But as soon as Mickie reached to top, Sheree quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed Mickie from behind, in a back superplex position. "Wait a minute!"

"Oh no! That's a long way down, girls!" King exclaimed as the fans looked on in anticipation.

"Sheree thinking back superplex!" J.R cried out.

"NOOO!" King cried out as Sheree launched off the ropes with a firm grip on Mickie, connecting with a back superplex for the top rope that hurt both women.

"Oh my gosh! The impact!" J.R exclaimed as the fans let loose a loud _"Ohhh!"_ at the way Mickie hit the mat, the impact making her flip onto her front, while Sheree laid still, the impact also effecting her.

"Oh my gosh! That was nasty! Did you see the way Mickie landed?!" King cried out, extremely worried for both women.

"Both Divas are down!" J.R said, as both women lay in the ring, unmoving. The ref started counting as Sheree and Mickie struggled to stand up. "The ref at a count of 7 now... If these two don't get up, the match will end in a draw!"

"Come on girls! Get up!" King encouraged.

Sheree and Mickie slowly made their way to their feet at a count of 9. "YES! Phew! I was worried this match would have ended in a draw for a moment there."

"I'm not sure about Sheree, but I now Mickie defiantly would not have liked this match to end in a draw." J.R said as both woman, leaned against the ropes on opposite sides of the ring, trying to recover before continuing with the match.

Sheree made the first move going for a spinning roundhouse kick but Mickie managed to roll under it and quickly sprang back up, catching Sheree in the jaw with a surprise Mick Kick, making Sheree fall back in a daze, the fans releasing a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

"Oh! The Mick Kick! She hit it!" King exclaimed in surprise.

"Mick Kick connects!" J.R cried out as Mickie quickly went for the cover, hooking both of Sheree's legs.

1...

2...

"Oh and Sheree kicks out again!" J.R said, as Sheree powered out of the cover.

"Sheree was close to losing the match there." King noted as Mickie stood and pulled Sheree back up onto her feet.

Mickie wrapped her arm around Sheree's neck, holding her free arm up and releasing a loud yell, signalling for the Mickie DDT. "Uh-oh! Mickie's going for it!"

Mickie jumped into the air, looking to hit Sheree with the Mickie DDT for a second time, but Sheree snapped out of her daze at the last second and threw Mickie off of her.

"Sheree counters and OH, what a kick from Sheree!" J.R commented as Sheree connected with a spinning back kick to Mickie's midsection, driving her to her knees.

Sheree glared at Mickie as she held her stomach in pain before Sheree suddenly leaned back, releasing a loud battle cry.

"Ahhh!" King shrieked slightly, not expecting something like that from the young woman.

"... Sheree with a battle cry of her own- oh my god!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree connected with a powerful super kick, absolutely stunning Mickie James, the fans letting loose a let _"Ohhh!" _at the impact and at the way Mickie's body bent backwards, with her practically lying on her legs. "My god what a superkick!

"My gosh! I think I saw Mickie's eyes roll into the back of her head!" King exclaimed as Sheree quickly pushed Mickie onto her back and went for the cover, hooking Mickie's leg.

"Now, Sheree, going for the cover!" J.R said as the ref began the three count.

"This could be it!" King added.

1...

2...

"Mickie grabbed the ropes! This match continues." J.R noted as the ref saw Mickie grab the ropes after the two count forcing Sheree to break the pin.

"That was smart by Mickie." King complimented.

Sheree forced Mickie onto her feet, aiming for a back suplex but Mickie flipped over, landing on her feet before landing a stinging spinning back kick of her own to Sheree's stomach as she turned around, making Sheree double over, wrapping an arm around her midsection in pain.

Mickie then ran the ropes, rebounding off it and aiming for a clothesline, not realising Sheree was going for a clothesline as well, taking each other out. "Oh!"

"What a collision! Sheree and Mickie just took each other out!" J.R exclaimed as the fans winced at the impact.

Sheree gingerly rolled onto her front while Mickie rolled away from her and used the ropes to lift herself up.

Mickie managed to get to her feet, before Sheree did and landed a huge forearm to Sheree's face as she turned towards her, dazing the green eyed woman. Sheree shook off her dazed state and retaliated with a punch to Mickie's face making her stumble back, whilst placing a hand on the side of her face, a pained expression on her face.

The two divas then entered a stalemate, rocking each other with huge punches and forearms, while the WWE fans had a hard time wondering which Diva they should cheer louder for.

"What a slobber knocker! These two ladies are beating the hell outta each other! What a show of competition!" J.R exclaimed as the two continued to trade forearms and punches while the Alabama crowd began to chant the to women's names equally.

"I never thought I'd see Sheree bring the fight to Mickie like this! She's one tough Diva!" King said in surprise watching with a smile as the two continued to battle it out in the ring.

_"Let's go Mickie! Let's go Sheree! Let's go Mickie! Let's go Sheree! Let's go Mickie! Let's go Sheree!" _The fans chanted loudly, getting firmly behind both women. "Can you believe J.R! Alabama is loving this!"

"Don't blame them!" J.R replied.

Mickie caught Sheree in the face with another powerfully forearm, rocking Sheree and making her stumble on her feet. Sheree shook this off and gave Mickie an intense, almost angry glare, which disappeared before anyone got notice the rage in her eyes, before Sheree suddenly caught Mickie with a roundhouse kick right to the jaw, causing the fans to release a loud _"Ohhh!" _as Mickie was knocked off her feet. "Oh! Mickie got caught! What a roundhouse kick!"

"Oh man! Mickie got rocked! I don't think she saw that coming!" King said as Mickie rolled out of the ring to recuperate holding her jaw.

Sheree glared at Mickie then at the nearest corner, a glint glistening in her green eyes as she glared back at Mickie.

"There's that sparkle again. The gears are turning in the mind of Sheree-Louise." J.R noted as Sheree looked between the turnbuckle and Mickie James

"She's up to something." King stated.

Sheree eventually made her decision, climbing the turnbuckle as Mickie continued to recover form that stinging roundhouse kick she receive, unaware of Sheree perching herself on the turnbuckle, behind her, glaring down at the woman as the fans cheered in anticipation. "She's definitely up to something!"

"Mickie might want to turn around!" J.R exclaimed.

As soon as Mickie turned around Sheree leaped off the top rope, her entire body slamming into Mickie, sending her back first into the concrete floor. "Flying Crossbody off the top rope!"

"Jesus! What a collision!"

Sheree gingerly stood up and quickly forced the dazed Virginia brunette onto her feet and threw her back into the ring.

Sheree slid back into the ring after her and quickly went for the cover.

1...

2...

"And Mickie James kicks out at two and a half!" J.R exclaimed as Mickie kicked out, causing Sheree to set up, panting with a look of faint annoyance, but otherwise not allowing herself to get frustrated.

"If Sheree's frustrated she certainly ain't showing it." King said, noticing the calm expression on Sheree's face.

"Sheree knows that if she has any chance of one day becoming Women's Champion, whether it be Melina, Tara Stone, Beth Phoenix or Mickie James herself, then she has to stay calm." J.R replied.

Sheree forced Mickie to her feet and whipped her into the corner. Sheree ran at Mickie only to receive a boot to the face, causing Sheree to stumble back halfway across the ring as a result.

"Oh man!" King exclaimed.

"What a boot!" J.R added.

Mickie then quickly lifted herself up onto the turnbuckle, perching herself on the top rope, waiting for the right moment to jump. "Mickie, looking for another high risk manoeuvre!"

"Can she hit it?!" King questioned as the fans cheered in anticipation as Sheree turned around.

Mickie leaped off the turnbuckle as Sheree turned around, aiming for a seated senton only for Sheree to move out of the way, making Mickie land hard on her hands and knees. "Oh, nobody home!"

Mickie tried to stand up as quickly as possible but Sheree super kicked her right in the side of her mouth, not even giving her a chance to straighten up probably, dazing her and making her struggle to stay on her feet, the fans releasing an _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

"Oh Superkick! That damn near knocked her teeth out!" J.R exclaimed.

"Mickie's seeing stars!" King cried out, as Mickie struggled to stay on her feet, with a dazed look on her face.

Sheree then went behind Mickie and rolled her up into a School Girl style roll, Mickie's legs failing in the air in an attempt to kick out. "Whoa, Sheree, going for the pin!"

1...

2...

"And Mickie James kicks out!" J.R exclaimed as Mickie James managed to kick out at the last minute, making Sheree fall onto her back, eyes slightly wide.

"I thought for sure the match was over! Man, what a match!" King cried out.

"The look on Sheree's face tells the entire story." J.R said.

"Yeah. I think she thought she won for a second there as well." J.R replied.

Sheree stood up and grabbed Mickie's arm, pulling her into position below the corner turnbuckle.

"I think I know what's coming next." King said.

"So do I, king. Sheree, perhaps, setting up for the Overkill" J.R said as Sheree began climbing the turnbuckle.

Sheree perched herself on the top rope, her back turned towards the ring. Sheree back flipped off the top ropes, going for her signature Moonsault Stomp, The Overkill, only for Mickie to quickly roll out of the way, making Sheree land on her feet.

"She missed!" King cried out as Mickie quickly grabbed the ropes, using them to lift herself back onto her feet.

Sheree ran at Mickie only to receive a back kick to the stomach, making Sheree hunch over in pain. Mickie then quickly wrapped an arm around Sheree's head, holding her arms up and releasing another loud yell, signalling for a third Mickie DDT, receiving a loud reaction from the fans.

"Uh-oh! Mickie's feeling it!" J.R exclaimed.

"Third times the charms!" King added.

Mickie successfully hit the Mickie DDT, using the second ropes as a springboard, causing the fans to let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the way Sheree's head bounced off the canvas. "Oh!"

"She got it! Mickie DDT! A third Mickie DDT!" J.R exclaimed, as Sheree laid, unmoving and out cold in the middle of the ring.

"I think its over! Sheree's out of it!" King cried out as Mickie went for the pin, hooking both of Sheree's legs.

1...

2...

"NO! NO! Sheree kicked out!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree managed to kick out just before the three count, making the fans roar in shock and excitement.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" King yelled out as Mickie rolled away from Sheree, kneeling on her knees as she held her head in her hands in disbelief, staring at Sheree in shock.

"Mickie James cannot believe it!" J.R cried out, as Sheree laid on her stomach, panting in exhaustion.

"Twice! Sheree has kicked out of the Mickie DDT twice now!" King said in disbelief as Mickie stood up and walked slowly towards Sheree, who was struggling to even lift her body off the mat.

"What heart these young women are showing!" J.R praised.

"Damn straight!" King added as Mickie grabbed Sheree, forcing her onto her feet, only for Sheree to wrap her arms around Mickie's waist and flipped Mickie onto her back for a northern lights suplex quickly going for a bridging pin. "Whoa, wait a minute!"

"Northern Lights Suplex!" J.R exclaimed.

"Ya see how fast Sheree executed that?! Mickie didn't see it coming!" King cried out as the referee counted the pin.

1...

2...

"Again, Mickie kicks out at two!" J.R cried out.

As soon as Mickie kicked out Sheree stood up, silently waiting for Mickie to stand up.

"Watch your back Mickie!" King warned as Sheree goaded Mickie at stand up.

"Sheree, perhaps signalling for the Snapshot here!" J.R noted

As soon as Mickie stood up Sheree turned her around and kicked her in the gut before wrapping an arm around Mickie's neck and hooking her arm, before successfully hitting the Snapshot, planting Mickie's face into the mat. "Oh! The Snapshot!"

"She hit it!" King exclaimed.

1...

2...

3!

The arena shook from the fans loud cheering as _"Headstrong" _played throughout the arena.

"WHAT?!" King exclaimed in shock.

_"Here's your winner, Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian Garcia announced.

"Sheree won! Sheree has defeated Mickie James!" J.R exclaimed.

"Unbelievable!" King yelled out as Sheree stood up while Mickie rolled out of the ring.

Sheree smiled slightly as the referee raised her hand up in victory. Sheree then jumped up onto the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area, holding both arms up and receiving a huge positive reaction from the fans. "Okay... I think Sheree may just be successfully at the Royal Rumble!"

"Lets hope so. Because Sheree has a lot of momentum going into this- Hey!, WAIT A SECOND!" J.R suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh no! Sheree, behind you!" King yelled out, the fans screaming out as well, trying to warn Sheree of the impending danger.

Sheree stepped off the turnbuckle, only to receive a clobbering shot to the back, sending her crashing face first to the mat. Sheree looked over her shoulder in pain to find Beth Phoenix standing over her with a smirk on her face as the fans gave her heavy heat.

"What the hell!" J.R yelled out in shock and slight anger. "What the hell is this about?!

"I-I don't know! Beth Phoenix just clobbered her Royal Rumble opponent!" King said.

Sheree gingerly rolled onto her back and sat up slightly, an enraged expression on her face that made Beth smirk widen.

"You bi-!" Sheree was cut off by a big boot to the face making the back of her head hit the canvas, hard. "Oh!"

Beth Phoenix and glared down at Sheree. "You think you stand a chance against me?! Don't kid yourself! You're way out of my league!" Beth shouted at her making the crowd boo louder.

Beth then grabbed Sheree by the hair and forced her to her feet, hooking her arms from behind and dragging her into the middle of the ring.

"Oh no!" King cried out as Beth lifted Sheree clean off the ground, before slamming Sheree face first into the mat with monstrous impact, a resounding _"Ohhh!" _vibrating throughout the arena as the fans openly winced at the impact and force when Sheree it the mat. "Oh! My word!"

"My god! What monstrous impact!" J.R exclaimed as Beth calmly rolled her shoulders, glaring down at Sheree with cold calmness as _"Glamazon" _played throughout the arena to a round of boos.

"That was way out of line!" J.R snapped as Beth scoffed down at Sheree's prone, unmoving from, smirking in satisfaction at the damaged she had caused before stepping out of the ring. "I know there gonna be opponents at the Royal Rumble but that attack was completely unnecessary and unprovoked!"

"Trust me, I agree 100%! I guess The Glamazon doesn't see Sheree as competition." King replied as Beth Phoenix walked up the ramp, that satisfied smirk still on her face, never once looking back as the referee went to check on the still unmoving form of Sheree.

...

"Now that was fun!" Sheree exclaimed, while making her way to the canteen area along with Mickie James and Elizabeth.

"You liked getting dropped on your face by me?" Elizabeth asked with an amused smirk. "Well... Not exactly. But it was still fun!" Sheree replied. "I had fun. Even though I lost." Mickie said, quietly mumbling out the last part.

They entered the canteen just in time to see Shawn and Jessie talking to William Theodore Muller aka Trevor Murdoch and Ken Anderson aka Mr. Kennedy.

Jessie saw Sheree and the others walking into the canteen and walked towards them with a smile on her face.

Jessie wore a black sleeveless crop top showing a lot of skin with a gold cross design on the back and the words _"Nashville Vixen"_ in white, gold-trimmed lettering crossed over it. She also wore dark blue faded jeans with a black belt and a pair of all leather cowboy boots with a fancy stitching pattern.

"I just saw your match. Nice work." She complimented making Sheree smile.

"Thanks. I had a lot of fun out there." Sheree replied. "If both you and the fans are having fun, it means your doing something right." Jessie said back before turning to Shawn.

"Hey Shawn! We're up next! Lets go already!" Jessie called out getting a nod from him.

...

The fans roared in excitement as _"Sexy Boy" _erupted throughout the arena as Jessie and Shawn Michaels appeared on stage and walked energetically onto the stage. Shawn took Jessie's hand and twirled her around and then pulled her in close with a wink making her laugh while shaking her head as he released her, the fans cheering louder.

"Your so full of yourself sometimes." She said making Shawn smirk.

"I wish that was me! I wonder if Shawn would be willing to swap with me?" King wondered.

"Don't get your hopes up, king." J.R replied.

_"This is a Royal Rumble qualifying match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Jessie Lauren, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing 225 pounds, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"_ Lilian announced as Shawn got down on his knees with Jessie standing behind him.

They both held their arms out to the side as pyrotechnics went off behind them making the fans cheer loudly.

Shawn stood up and walked down the ramp with Jessie giving out high fives to fans before entering the ring.

Shawn and Jessie then did their signature taunt, flexing their muscles, receiving a loud positive reaction and making a few crazy fangirls scream out loudly for Shawn making, Jessie roll her eyes as the straightened up while Shawn chuckled.

"Looks like we got a few Shawn Michaels fans in the house tonight." J.R noted.

"Where's my fangirls?!" King complained jokingly.

Shawn asked for a microphone as his music faded out, while Jessie leaned against the ropes with a smile on her face.

"Ya know, I think its a lil silly that I need to qualify to get in the Royal Rumble. I mean... I was runner up last year. And I won the damn thing twice!" Shawn said as the fans cheered mildly. Shawn looked to be thinking hard about something before smirking.

"I got a great idea! I originally came out here to challenge Mr. Kennedy so why not make this a qualifying match! That way I could beat him AND enter the Royal Rumble!" Shawn said with a smirk, making Jessie grin while the fans cheered in anticipation.

"Shawn wants Mr. Kennedy!" J.R exclaimed.

"I don't think that's a good idea on his part." King replied.

Jessie raised an eyebrow when _"MisUnderstood" _by Sean Kristopher hit the arena, while Shawn frowned as Trevor Murdoch walked out with a serious look on his face.

_"And his opponent, from Waxahachie, Texas, weighing 235 pounds, Trevor Murdoch!"_ Lilian announced.

"That's not the man Shawn wanted..." J.R said.

"I guess Murdoch wants to enter the Royal Rumble just as much as Shawn Michaels does." King replied.

Jessie left the ring and stayed at ringside as Murdoch entered the ring, glaring at Shawn who looked impassive.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The two men circled the ring before locking up trying to get the upper hand on each other. Murdoch got the upper hand on Michaels grabbing his arm and twisting it before socking Shawn in the mouth with a huge haymaker.

Shawn fought back, giving knife hand chops to Murdoch's chest before bouncing off the ropes only to get leveled by a shoulder block. Trevor ran the ropes, rebounding off of them, only for Shawn to kick up onto his feet and nail him in the head with an enzuguri kick.

"Oh, right in the mouth!" King exclaimed.

"Nice work by Shawn. Using his speed to the advantage." J.R complimented.

Trevor fell to the mat face first, allowing Shawn to go for the cover but Trevor quickly kicked out at a count of one.

Shawn forced Murdoch to his feet only for him to attack Shawn with hard rights to the face before whipping him towards the ropes, catching Shawn in an atomic drop, making him cry out in pain. "Atomic Drop!"

"Oh, he's gonna feel that in the morning." King winced.

Murdoch then ran the ropes again, bouncing off of them and levelling Shawn with a big boot to the face. "Oh Michaels got dropped!"

"Nice boot from Murdoch" J.R complimented.

Jessie watched on worriedly as Murdoch snitched in a crossface submission, while Shawn tried desperately to grab the ropes. "Come on, Shawn!" Jessie called out, her hands grasping her apron.

"Shawn looks to be in deep trouble here." King noted, as Murdoch kept up the pressure with the crossface submission.

Just as Shawn was about to grab the ropes, Murdoch released the hold, forcing Shawn to his feet and whipping him hard into the corner, making Shawn crash back onto the mat hard. "Ouch!"

"And Murdoch, tossing Shawn into the corner! He hit that turnbuckle hard!" J.R said.

"Oh man, Jessie looks pretty worried right now!" King noted, as Jessie winced at the impact, looking incredibly concerned for her mentor.

Murdoch grabbed Shawn and dragged him away from the ropes going for the cover.

1...

2...

"And Shawn gets the shoulder up at two." J.R noted.

Not giving Shawn the chance to breath, Murdoch grabbed Shawn in a tight headlock making Shawn wince in pain.

Jessie banged her hands on the apron repeatedly, silently encouraging Shawn, along with the WWE fans to fight back into this. Shawn slowly worked his way onto his knees, as the fans chanted _"HBK! HBK! HBK!"_ giving him more encouragement. After a while Shawn finally got to his feet, driving his elbow into Murdoch's gut a couple times making him release the hold. "And Michaels finally breaks free!"

A look of relief crossed Jessie's face as Shawn hit Murdoch with stinging knife hand chops to the chest.

Shawn then ran and exploded off the ropes, nailing Murdoch with a flying forearm before kicking back up as Murdoch struggled to stand up, receiving a huge reaction from the fans in attendance.

"Kick up! Shawn Michaels is on fire!" J.R exclaimed.

"Murdoch better get something going!" King added.

As soon as Murdoch stood up Shawn nailed him with a painful atomic drop before picking him up and scoop slamming him into the canvas. The fans cheered louder as Michaels climbed to the top rope. "Uh-oh!

"Michaels, climbing the turnbuckle!" J.R said.

"Here it comes!" King cried out as Shawn perched himself on the top rope before leaping off nailing Murdoch with an elbow drop to the chest. "Ohhh!"

"He hit it! Michaels hit that big elbow drop!" J.R exclaimed.

Michaels went to the far corner and began tuning up the band, Jessie hitting the ring apron while the fans in the front smacked the barricade wall. "Michaels is feeling it!"

"The whole arena is feeling it J.R!" King replied.

As soon as Murdoch stood up and turned around, Michaels nailed him with the Sweet Chin Music making Murdoch fall onto his back, knocked out.

"Sweet Chin Music!" J.R exclaimed.

"Oh man! Goodnight Trevor Murdoch!" King added.

Instead of going to for the pin, Michaels grabbed Murdoch's legs and pulled him into the middle before snitching in a modified Four Figure Leglock, making Murdoch cry out in pain.

"Four Figure Leglock! Shawn Michaels has the Four Figure Leglock snitched in!" J.R exclaimed.

"I'm surprised! Michaels normally goes for the pin after hitting the Sweet Chin Music!" King added.

Trevor cried out in more pain before eventually calling it quits and tapping out.

_"Here's your winner, Shawn Michaels!"_ Lilian announced as his theme song played throughout the arena.

Shawn released the hold and stood up as Jessie re-entered the ring and hugged him before raising his arm in victory while the fans cheered loudly.

"Shawn Michaels wins in show stopping fashion!" J.R said.

The crowd suddenly started booing making Shawn confused until Jessie pointed at the titantron, seeing Mr. Kennedy on the big screen with a smirk on his face.

"Its Mr. Kennedy!" King cried out.

"What the heck does he want?!" J.R retorted in annoyance.

Kennedy shook his head as he stared down at Shawn and Jessie. "You know Shawn, your ego is nearly as big as this entire state. You can't handle the fact that I've beaten you twice, can you?" Kennedy taunted, smirking at Shawn's impassive expression while Jessie glared at the screen beside him, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Its all natural in the law of the jungle, buddy. You can't stand that their is someone one better than you and now you want to fight me again?!" Kennedy exclaimed, feigning shock before smirking.

"I've got nothing left to prove. But... Out of the kindest of my heart. And the respect I have for you and that beautiful, babylicious, vixen standing beside you... I am willing, to give you one more day in the sun." Kennedy said, Jessie scowling at him in disgust at being called babylicious by a man she deems unworthy of her time, while Shawn's eyes narrowed.

"What!" King exclaimed.

"Next week, The Heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels will have one, last, great moment when he steps into the ring with the present and future of the wrestling business... MRRRRRR... KEEEENNDDDYY!" Mr. Kennedy finished making fans boo him while a few even said his name with him.

"I don't think that's a good idea on Kennedy's part." J.R said.

"I agree. He hit the nail on the head with Jessie though. She is babylicious!" King replied with a smirk, making J.R shake his head.

Having heard enough out of Mr. Kennedy, Jessie signaled for a microphone making Kennedy curious as to what she would say.

"Hang on a minute, It looks like Jessie has something to say." J.R noted.

"Oh boy! I can't wait for this!" King replied, his smirk widening.

At seeing the slightly annoyed expression on Jessie's face Shawn smirked. _**"This will be good." **_He thought in amusement as Jessie scowled at Kennedy.

"You wanna talk about egos, boy? Okay! We'll talk about egos! While I admit both me and Shawn have massive egos, that has landed us in trouble more times then I would like to admit, we ain't got nothing on you, pal!" Jessie growled.

"Jessie looks more then a little annoyed." J.R said as Jessie glared up at the titiantron in open disgust.

"I love it when she's angry!" King exclaimed, rather happily.

"I mean... Only a pompous, egotistical jackass would come out and announce their names through their own personal microphone!" Jessie raged causing the crowd to let loose an _"__Oooh!"_ at her choice of words.

Kennedy looked quite hurt and annoyed at her words before he chuckled making Jessie even angrier.

"Oh that's cute. Your jealous. Tell you what. Since I'm being nice, why don't you ditch's that old has-been and I MIGHT allow you to have a little fun with my _microphone_, if ya now what I mean!" Kennedy replied suggestively with a smirk, his smirk widening when he saw the anger in Shawn's eyes.

He looked ready to leave the ring and rampage through the backstage area just so he could find the cocky little bastard and kick his teeth out! No one and he means no one gets to say that to his student and get away with it! Even Hunter knew not to cross that line!

Jessie put a hand on Shawn's chest to calm him down, a sexy smirk on her face that would make any man buckle.

"Honey... You couldn't handle me in or out of this ring! I'm blazing hot and if you get too close you might just melt!" Jessie replied making Shawn smirk while the fans cheered.

"She's got a point. She's a scorcher!" King exclaimed, excitedly.

"Normally I'd scold you on your comments but I have to agree with you on that one." J.R replied.

"You shouldn't be getting cocky just because you got a few faulty wins. All it takes is one kick to knock you on your ass! You wanna know who your dealing with? Just watch and learn!" And with that said Jessie turned around suddenly super kicked a recovering Trevor Murdoch right in the mouth, causing the crowd to roar in cheers. "OH! Sweet Chin Music to Trevor Murdoch!"

"Their was no need for that!" King cried out in slight surprise.

The last thing Jessie saw before the titantron cut off was Mr. Kennedy's smirk dropping slightly at Jessie's surprise Sweet Chin Music, much to her satisfaction. Shawn grinned at Jessie and gave her a high five as their theme song played through the airwaves.

"She was making a statement king! Mr. Kennedy may just eats his words next week!" J.R said.

"But... Murdoch didn't do anything!" King replied.

"He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, King." J.R responded as Jessie and Shawn jumped up onto a turnbuckle each, hyping out the crowd.

...

Shawn and Jessie left the gorilla with Will who was holding his now sore chin. "Are you okay Will? I didn't kick you too hard did I?" Jessie asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Trust me." William said with a reassuring smile. "Pompous, egotistical jackass?! My feelings are hurt, Jessie!"

The group turned around to find Ken walking up to them with a fake hurt expression on his face. Jessie just laughed at the look on his face.

"Suck it up man! At least you wasn't the one that got kicked in the face twice!" William said making Ken laugh.

"How does it feel? Getting your head kicked off by a lady?" Ken teased. "Shut up!"

Jessie laughed before she was enveloped in a crushing hug from behind. "H-hey!"

Jessie turned around to see Charlotte standing behind her with smile on her face.

Charlotte was wearing a black shirt that said _"The Queen of Queens" _in big bold letters with a skull wearing a crown behind it, a camouflage jacket replacing her black leather jacket, black jeans and heeled knee length boots. Her normally wavy black hair was now straight and tied into a single ponytail.

"Hey Charlotte. Are you guys up next?" Jessie asked noticing Paul and Eugene Alan Snisky aka Snitsky.

"Yep. Where gonna kick this big guy's ass!" Charlotte said chuckling at the playful glare Eugene gave her.

"Hey. I have something to tell you when we get back to the hotel." Jessie said a suddenly serious expression on her face.

At seeing the serious expression on Jessie's face, Charlotte knew it was important. Too important to be talking about it in front of Paul.

"You guys are up next. Snitsky. Your up first." A WWE stagehand told them. "See you two out there." Eugene said to Charlotte and Paul before entering the gorilla.

Charlotte nodded at Jessie. "We'll talk later." She said. Jessie nodded before walking off with Shawn, Ken and William. "Any idea what she wants to talk to you about?" Paul asked. Charlotte just shrugged. "I have no idea." She replied.

...

_**"Time to play the game..."**_

Snitsky stood in the ring patiently as the arena shook from the loud reaction of the fans as _"The Game"_ played throughout the arena, smoke covering the stage as the arena darkened and a lone spotlight appeared on the stage.

_**"Time to play the game! Mahuhuhu!"**_

After a while, the silhouettes of Triple H and Freya appeared in the smoke with stoic expressions on their faces, both holding water bottles as the crowd cheered at their arrival.

Triple H and Freya observed the crowd before spiting out a spray of water and walking out of the smoke and down the ramp, fans doing bow down gestures as the two veterans walked past.

_"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Freya, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 225 pounds, he is The Game, Triple H!"_ Lilian announced.

"As always, Freya looks great!" King gushed.

"She looks ready for business. And so does Triple H." J.R said as Triple H and Freya came to a stop near the bottom of the ramp, looking over the Alabama crowd before separating, walking towards opposite sides of the ring.

"They are always ready for business, J.R!" King replied.

"If The Game can win this, he's in the Royal Rumble match!" J.R said.

"Don't be so sure. Mr. McMahon has thwarted every attempt Triple H has tried to get into the Royal Rumble Match! He won't be in the Royal Rumble match." King said confidently as Triple H and Freya climbed up onto the ring apron on opposite sides of the ring.

"Well, we'll just have to see won't we." J.R replied evenly.

Triple H and Freya surveyed the Alabama Crowd before they both leaned back at the same time, spitting out water into the air as the spotlights rained down on them both, causing the fans cheer loudly.

The two then roared before spitting water out into the crowd and entering the ring. They both stood on the turnbuckle preforming there trademark taunt, pointing to themselves before gesturing for the audience to bow down and then releasing another roar getting a great reception from the fans before stepping off the turnbuckle.

Triple H glared at Snitsky as Freya tapped his shoulder in silent encouragement before leaving the ring.

_"Ding! Ding! Ding!"_

As soon as the bell rang Triple H and Snitsky circled the ring and locked up briefly before Snitsky forced Triple H to the corner.

"Snitsky has the strength advantage in this match." J.R observed as Snitsky kept Triple H pinned against the corner.

"Yeah but Triple H is pretty strong too." King replied.

The ref tried to get Snitsky off of Triple H, only for him to grab Snitsky and turned him into the corner landing hard rights to Snitsky's face before Snitsky reversed this, grabbing Triple H and turning him into the corner, landing large hard blows of his own, rocking Triple H. "Well, I expected this would happen. This match got psychical quick."

"Yeah, not completely surprised by this." J.R replied.

Snitsky went to whip Triple H into the opposite corner but Triple H reversed this and kicked Snitsky in the gut.

Triple H hit Snitsky with huge right fists to the face before Snitsky fought back with a knee to the gut before rocking The Game with a big right hand, making Triple H stumble back, backing into the ropes behind him. "Oh, nice right hand by Snitsky."

"Hunter. Are you okay?" Freya asked worriedly from where she stood behind him, looking up at him in worry. "I'm fine!" He replied holding his chin whilst never taking his eyes off of Snitsky.

He ducked when he saw Snitsky running at him, pulling the ropes as he went down, causing Snitsky to go tumbling out of the ring and forcing Freya to move quickly out of the way.

"And Snitsky goes flying!" J.R commented.

"That was smart by Triple H, although I didn't like how close Snitsky was to from landing on Freya." King said.

"She's a strong woman. She can take care of herself, King." J.R replied.

Freya looked round the corner of the ringpost, watching Snitsky with hawk like eyes as he struggled to his feet. Triple H left the ring, grabbing Snitsky by the head and curling up his fist, dropping Snitsky with a rocking fist to the face. Triple H forced Snitsky to his feet only for him to grab Triple H and slam his head into the ring apron making Freya's eyes light up in worry as Triple H fell to his knees in a dazed state. "Oh God!"

"That had to hurt!" King added with a wince.

Snitsky forced the dazed Triple H to his feet and threw him back in the ring breaking the ref's count.

Triple H stood up only to get attacked by Snitsky with big punches to the face before Snitsky whipped The Cerebral Assassin into the corner.

"Triple H is in trouble!" J.R said, Snitsky brutally assaulted the man with vicious kicks to the body, ignoring the Referee that was demanding Snitsky to get Triple H out of the corner.

"He needs to get some breathing room otherwise he might lose this match!" King added.

Freya watched on in worry as Snitsky ignored the referee even further and landed a couple of brutal shoulder thursts to Triple H's mid-section making him cry out in pain. Snitsky finally relented on his assault, ignoring the firm warning that the official gave him and whipping Triple H into the opposite corner.

Snitsky didn't gave time for Triple H to recover taking off in a running sprint towards the man. "Look out Triple H!"

Snitsky sandwiched Triple H between the corner making him grunt in pain.

"Oh!" J.R cried out with a wince.

"Man, All that weight!" King added, also wincing at the sight.

"Its like a truck ramming into you right?" J.R said to his broadcast partner.

"Yeah. I'm glad I'm not Triple H!" King said as Freya continued to watch in extreme worry, hands grasping the apron tightly.

Snitsky grabbed Triple H by the head and bashed his head off the turnbuckle before picking him up for a side walk slam, slamming Triple H back first into the mat and going for the cover.

1...

2...

Triple H managed to kick out after two, using all his strength to power out of Snitsky's pin attempt.

Triple H groggily glanced to where Freya was seeing her sigh in relief before staring at her mentor worriedly. Her worry grew when Snitsky effortlessly picked Triple H up and slammed him back first into the canvas before dropping his elbow into his chest.

"Hunter get up!" Freya called out in worry as Snitsky stood back up and drove another elbow into Triple H's chest before going for another pin attempt.

1...

2...

Triple H managed to kick out just after the two count much to Freya and the fans relief. "Come on Hunter! You can win this!" Freya encouraged him as he tried to get up.

Snitsky forced Triple H to his feet only for him to retaliate with huge rights to the face.

"Triple H, starting to fight back!" J.R noted as Snitsky staggered back from each punch to the face he received.

"Stay on him Snitsky, Stay on him!" King cried out.

Triple H bounced off the ropes only for Snitsky to catch him in a bearhug making him yell out in pain.

"Oh no, Triple H got caught!" J.R exclaimed as Freya drew her hands through her hair in worry.

"So much for fighting back!" King retorted as Triple H cried out in pain, as Snitsky continued to try and squeeze the life out of him.

Freya got the fans to rally Triple H to fight back, repeatedly slapping the ring apron as added encouragement. Triple H tried to fight back, slugging Snitsky with hard rights to the face, only for Snitsky to squeeze harder making Triple H grunt in pain before trying to fight back again as the fans and Freya rallied behind him, hitting the big man with more fists to the face, this time dazing Snitsky enough to break the hold. "He's free!"

"Freya and the fans are spurring The Game on!" J.R said as Triple H continued to punch away at Snitsky until Snitsky quickly grabbed Triple H in a pumphandle slam attempt but Triple H wiggled out his grip, dropping him with a DDT.

"DDT!" King exclaimed as both men laid in the ring, exhausted.

"Triple H has gained some breathing room. Now he just has to capitalize!" J.R said.

"Come on Hunter! Get up!" Freya called out as both men stirred and slowly made it back to their feet. Both Triple H and Snitsky began trading blows with each other in the middle of the ring, the fans cheering for Triple H when he got a shot in and booing Snitsky when he got one in.

Triple H suddenly kicked Snitsky in the gut before bouncing off the ropes and landing a knees smash face buster, causing the big man to stagger, struggling to stay on his feet. "Snitsky's teetering!"

"Get it together Snitsky!" King cried out.

Triple H then leveled Snitsky with a huge Spinebuster, the crowd roaring in cheers as Triple H roared while Freya smiled in relief.

"Spinebuster!" J.R exclaimed.

"Oh no! This doesn't look good for Snitsky!" King added, now very worried for Snitsky.

Snitsky stood up and turned around only to receive a kick to the gut from Triple H, before hooking both arms, setting up the Pedigree, receiving a loud reaction from the fans in attendance. "This may end it! Triple H is going for it!"

Snitsky suddenly stood up, dumping Triple H over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Oh!" King exclaimed while Freya's eyes widened slightly at the way Triple H hit the floor.

"Triple H got dumped out of the ring!" J.R cried out.

Freya urgently rushed to Triple H with an extremely worried expression on her face. "You okay Hunter?" She asked, receiving no answer.

She went to check up in him only to back away as Snitsky left the ring and smirked at her, standing in between her and Triple H.

"Freya better be careful." J.R said as Snitsky and Freya stared each other down.

"It's Snitsky who should be careful! Freya may be pretty but she has a mean strike a mile yard! She's dangerous JR! She'd claw your eyes out and find it amusing!" King exclaimed.

"I've called Freya's matches long enough to know how dangerous she can be King. She ain't a 5-Time Women's Champion for nothing ya know!" J.R retorted.

Snitsky grunted in amusement, noticing the fearless expression on Freya's face before he forced The Game to stand and threw him into the steel steps.

Snitsky looked back at Freya with a taunting smirk, making her hazel eyes darken in rage as she angrily watched him smash Triple H's head into the steel steps.

"I don't like the look on Freya's face. Snitsky better find some where to hide!" King said with a gulp, noticing the way Freya was eyeing Snitsky, the fans starting up a small chant of _"Freya! Freya! Freya!" _all noticing the rage in her eyes.

"Snitsky's taunting is fuelling Freya's rage and he doesn't realise it! She could snap at any moment." J.R added.

"Her victims usually end up in the hospital after that!" King replied.

Freya's eyes lit up in rage as Snitsky lifted up the top half of the steel steps, waiting for Triple H to stand up. _**"I don't think so!" **_Freya growled in her mind glaring at Snitsky.

"Wait a minute! What's Snitsky doing?!" King cried out as Snitsky sent Triple H a dirty smile as he watched him struggle to stand.

"Snitsky, sizing up Triple H with those steel steps in hand!" J.R exclaimed.

Meanwhile Triple H just made his way to his feet his eyes widening when Snitsky ran at him with the steel steps in his hand. _**"Shit!" **_Triple H thought, bracing himself for impact. "Oh no! Triple H is about to become roadkill!"

_**CRACK!**_

Snitsky suddenly dropped the steel steps and fell to his hands and knees as Freya stood over him with a steel chair in her hand, and extremely pissed off expression on her face.

"Whoa! Whoa!" King exclaimed, shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Good lord! Freya just hit Snitsky in the back with a steel chair!" J.R cried out.

_"As result of a disqualification, your winner is, Snitsky!"_ Lilian announced, much to the displeasure of the fans, clearly not happy with that decision.

"Freya just cost Triple H the match!" King exclaimed.

"He doesn't look very angry about it. He looks relieved." J.R noted, noticing the Triple H sighed in relief.

"Relieved that he didn't get hit in the face with those steel steps!" King retorted as Triple H stood up nodding his head at Freya in thanks before glaring angrily at Snitsky.

Triple H walked over to Freya and whispered something in her, making the woman smirk dangerously. "Uh-oh! I don't like the look on Freya's face J.R!"

"I think Freya and Triple H are just getting started!" J.R said as Freya threw the steel chair into the ring and pulled the apron up to look for another weapon under the ring while Triple H threw Snitsky back into the ring.

The fans erupted in cheers when they saw Freya pull out Triple H's trusty Sledgehammer, holding it up with both hands and staring up at the base of the hammer with a predatory smirk.

"Oh no! Not the sledgehammer!" King exclaimed, fearing for Snitsky's life.

"Triple H and Freya have evil intentions in mind for Snitsky!" J.R said as Freya slide back into the ring and stood up, that predatory smirk on her face widening as she handed the sledgehammer over to Triple H.

"Lift him up." Triple H ordered.

Freya did as she was told and forced Snitsky to his feet, holding him from behind. Triple H drove the sledgehammer into Snitsky gut making him drop to his knees, screaming in pain.

"Oh! Shot to the gut with that sledgehammer!" J.R cried out.

"Why are they doing this?!" King cried out.

"It's frustration King! Triple H's road to Wrestlemania has been thwarted by Mr. McMahon and his stooges for weeks now! Triple H and Freya have had enough!" J.R retorted.

Freya walked around Snitsky until she was standing in front of him, leaning forward a little bit with a mocking smirk on her face. "Aww. Did that hurt? Well... What I'm about to do to you will be even more painful!" Freya growled before grabbing Snitsky and forcing him to his feet and hooking his arms with the steel chair she used earlier underneath her. "Aww now wait a minute! You're going too far Freya!"

"Not on the chair! Think about this Freya! Your gonna break the mans nose!" King cried out but Freya seemingly didn't hear him.

Freya smirked at the crowd as they chanted _"Do it! Do it! Do it!" _Loudly. "No! Don't listen to them!"

The smirk on her face widened before Freya, unmercifully Pedigreed Snitsky right onto the steel chair making the fans cheer, at the sight of Snitsky's face being planted into the Steel Chair.

"Good lord!" J.R exclaimed as Freya stood up with a cruel smile on her face, both her and Triple H glaring down at Snitsky.

"She is evil! Straight up evil!" King snapped.

"Don't let her hear you say that." J.R said.

Freya and Triple H left the ring and walked up the ramp with satisfied but slightly agitated expressions on their faces.

Just as Freya and Hunter were about to head backstage, Vince McMahon appeared on the titantron with a worried expression on his face, much to the chagrin of the WWE fans, who booed Mr. McMahon harshly as soon as he appeared.

"Hunter, Freya. You two get more and more angry and violent each week. The two of you are making this an unsafe environment to work in for the other wrestlers. You can not be doing this just because your not in the Royal Rumble, Hunter! Please! Calm down!" Vince advised, pleading them to cool it.

Triple H glared at is father-in-law, angry that he would even ask that after the lengths the old man had gone to keep him out of the Royal Rumble match.

"Calm down! You want us to calm down!" He growled before turning to Freya who looked just as angry. "You heard this guy?!"

"Yeah... You got some nerve old man!" Freya growled causing the man shiver at the pointed glare she sent him.

Triple H glared angrily at Vince, his grip on his sledgehammer tightening. "Get your sledgehammer." Triple H said to Freya, making her smirk viciously.

The black haired women jogged down the ramp and towards the ring, pulling the ring apron back and looking under the ring.

"What's she looking for now?!" King exclaimed in slight annoyance as Freya searched under the ring.

The crowd erupted into a sea of cheers as Freya pulled out her Avenged Sevenfold signed sledgehammer, looking up at the base with a smirk.

"Oh no! This doesn't look good!" J.R said, noticing the sadistic smirk that had made its way to Freya's face as soon as she pulled out her sledgehammer. "This isn't good at all! We all no what Freya's like when she pulls out her sledgehammer!"

"Please tell me their not gonna look for Vince McMahon just so they could beat him to death?! I mean... That's your boss damn it!" King yelled out in anger, as Freya walked up the ramp with her sledgehammer resting on her shoulder, her smirk widening in glee when a look of dread and fear crossed Vince's face at seeing Freya holding her sledgehammer.

"W-What are you two doing?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Triple H and Freya didn't answer. Instead they stepped closer to the Titiantron.

"What are they doing?" King questioned nervously.

Vince's eyed seemed to widen when Freya and Triple H their hands back, holding their respective sledgehammers in a swinging motion.

"Hunter... Freya... Think about this! Don't do this!" He pleaded.

"Oh no... Their not gonna...!" J.R cried out in shock as the fans cheered in anticipation, watching the entire scene in a mix of shock, horror and excitement.

"Don't do it!" King yelled.

"Don't you dare!" Vince warned but it fell on death ears as Freya and Triple H swung, smashing the Titantron to pieces, sparks flying everywhere! "OH MY GOD!"

"Good god almighty! They broke the Titiantron!" J.R exclaimed in shock.

"Their insane! Absolutely insane!" King yelled out as Freya held up her sledgehammer with a victorious smirk while Triple H preformed his trademark roar, getting a round of cheers from the fans.

...

Freya and Triple H exited the gorilla with satisfied grins on their faces. Their grins seem to widen when they saw Vince speeding walking towards them.

"Alright! You're in the Royal Rumble!" Vince exclaimed angrily as he glared at Triple H, making both Freya and Triple H smirk.

"As long as... You win your match next week." He said to Triple H who frowned along with Freya. Vince smirked. "Yeah... You're match." Vince said before walking off. Triple H and Freya watching him leave with annoyed expression on their faces.

...

As soon as the cameras cut off Charlotte laughed out hard. "What so funny?" Paul asked. Charlotte looked up at her mentor. "I can't believe we just destroyed the Titantron!" She chuckled, Paul chuckling with her.

"Yeah. It was funny seeing the look of fear on my old man's face." He replied. Charlotte smirked.

"Now. You need to go have a shower. You stink of sweat." Charlotte said making Paul roll his eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Paul replied, making Charlotte chuckle. "Meet you in the canteen." Freya said called out as Paul headed towards the man's locker room.

...

_With Kerry..._

Kerry sat in the canteen with Jeff and Randy, looking over her script, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Hey. Nero?" Kerry said nudging him to get his attention. "How come there's a piece of blank paper super glued to my script near the end?" She asked him, becoming suspicious when Jeff seemed to gulp.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Randy?" He replied.

Kerry turned and glared at her mentor who just grinned at her. "Don't ask me." He replied making her glare at him. "Give me your script." Kerry ordered, her hand held out.

"Don't have it on me." Randy replied, smirking when Kerry's glare intensified. She turned and glared at Jeff.

"Ya know, you're cute when your angry." Jeff replied. Normally Kerry would be flattered by a comment like that, but she was having none of it today. These two were up to something and she intended to find out what. It was a good thing she knew what she was doing.

"Nero... Give me your script." She growled. Jeff just shrugged. "I left it in the men's locker room." He replied simply making Kerry clench her fists in annoyance.

"Then go and get it so I could have a look at it!" She snapped. "Can't be bothered."

Kerry grabbed Jeff by his tight long-sleeved shirt and brought him in close so that they were face to face. "If I find out this has something to do with you and a ladder, You're dead meat! Understand?!" She growled. She pushed him away from her when he nodded, crossing her arms with an extremely annoyed expression on her face.

Orton smirked at Jeff who looked a little pale from Kerry's threat. _**"She's gonna kill him when she realizes what he has planned."**_

...

_**"Hey!"**_

_"Burn in My Light" _played throughout the arena as Kerry and Randy Orton walked out to a sea of boos, The WWE Championship hanging securely over Randy's shoulder.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first the challenger, accompanied to the ring by Kerry, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, The Legend Killer, Randy Orton!"_ Lilian announced.

Randy and Kerry walked down the ramp ignoring the fans as they walked past.

"At the Royal Rumble Randy Orton will be defending the WWE Championship against Jeff Hardy. But tonight, Jeff Hardy will be defending the Intercontinental Championship against Randy Orton." J.R said as the Kerry and Orton entered the ringside area, with Orton allowing Kerry to walk up the stairs first.

"But two weeks ago ladies and gentleman, What Randy Orton and that woman there..." J.R started as Kerry entered the ring with Orton following close behind her. "...Did to a recovering Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy's brother! it was sick! It was vile! It was damn sure reprehensible, in my estimation!"

"I agree, it was completely out of line." King added Orton raised the WWE Championship into the air with one hand while Kerry climbed onto the turnbuckle glaring at the fans, gaining boos from the fans.

Kerry jumped off the turnbuckle and looked up at the stage, along with Orton waiting for Jeff Hardy to make his appearance, a calm, almost emotionless expression on their faces.

_"No More Words" _played throughout the arena as Jeff Hardy walked out to a thunderous reception the Intercontinental Championship tied safely around his waist, speed walking down the ramp whilst glaring at Kerry and Randy Orton who was pacing the ring with a cold expression on his face.

_"And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina weighing 225 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!"_ Lilian announced.

Jeff walked down the ramp, glaring at Randy and Kerry before sliding into the ring, and clipping the Intercontinental Championship from around his waist and tossing it to the side, never taking his eyes off Kerry and Randy Orton was the referee signalled for the bell to ring.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

As soon as the bell rang Jeff Hardy ran at Orton fully intending to beat the crap out of him only for Kerry to appear in front of him, much to his and the fans confusion.

"What is she doing?" J.R questioned as Kerry continued to stand between Jeff and Randy.

"I have no idea." King replied, honestly

The fans booed mildly as Kerry smirked at Jeff while the referee firmly told her to get out of the ring.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get outta my way Kerry!" Jeff snapped.

The next thing Jeff knew he found himself falling to his knees, intense pain shooting through his body, coming from his lower region as Kerry removed her foot from his manhood.

"What the hell!" J.R cried out, as Kerry removed her foot from Jeff's manhood, allowing the Charismatic Enigma to fall to his face, groaning in intense pain.

"What in the world?!" King exclaimed as Kerry smirked down evilly at Hardy, her smirk widening as the referee ruled the match as a disqualification.

"That was blatant! Orton never wanted the Intercontinental Championship! They suckered Hardy into a trap!" J.R snapped in anger as a smirk crossed Orton's face, gently placing an arm around Kerry's shoulder whilst watching as Jeff squirmed in pain, clearly pleased.

Kerry shoved Jeff onto his back with her feet as he squirmed in agony, an evil grin on her face as the fans booed her in anger while Randy Orton rolled out of the ring.

"Gimme that!" He snarled, snatching the microphone away from Lilian Garcia before rolling back into the ring.

"I err... I don't know what to make of this!" King said as Kerry smiled down at Jeff's squirming form in glee before looking as Orton glared at the Alabama fans that were booing them both angrily.

"HOLD ON! This show is NOT over! Trust me when I say, you do not want to miss this." He snarled before dropping the microphone and throwing Jeff out of the ring.

Kerry and Randy followed Jeff out of the ring and began ripping up the mat at ringside revealing the hard concrete floor, both ignoring the referee that was demanding them both to leave immediately.

"Oh no! These two... snakes are exposing the hard concrete floor! Stop this! Stop this dammnit!" J.R snapped.

"They've got evil intentions in mind!" King added as Orton grabbed Hardy by his long dark hair and lifted him up onto his feet with a predatory snarl on his face.

"YOU READY JEFF HARDY! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!" Orton roared in the man's face, while a big, almost crazed grin appeared on Kerry's face. "Do it! DO IT!" She yelled, gleefully. "My gosh..."

"Come on! That's enough!" J.R snapped.

Randy looked ready to RKO Jeff into the concrete only for Jeff to push him away at the last moment, shoving Orton into the side of the ring, causing the fans to screen out in relief.

"He escaped!" King exclaimed as Jeff Hardy attacked Randy, pouncing on him with vicious punches to the face, while Kerry watched on with an enraged scowl. "Thank god!"

"Orton thinking RKO, Hardy thinking retribution!" J.R said as Jeff and Randy attacked each other with hard heavy hits as they battled up the ramp, Kerry slowly following them from behind.

"Hardy swore he'd make Orton pay! Swore that he would make Kerry pay before the Rumble!" J.R said as the two continued to fight up the ramp.

"Orton had evil desires on RKO'ing Jeff Hardy onto the concrete floor, but somehow, Hardy is managing to fight back!" King said.

Jeff rocked Orton with punches to the face until Orton retaliated with a vicious knee to the gut making Hardy collapsing onto the floor. Orton forced Jeff to stand up and threw into the steel part of the minitron making Jeff fall down to the ground in a daze. "Oh!"

"Hardy's head bounced off that steel." J.R said. "And now Orton, in full control of Hardy's destiny!"

Kerry smirked as Orton punched away at Hardy, each punch making her smirk widen until to looked borderline maniacal. "Kick his head off. KICK HIS HEAD OFF!" Kerry yelled sadistically at Randy making him back up and causing the fans boos to gain volume.

"Oh no!" King said, eyes wide as Randy stared at Hardy like a vulture, stalking its prey.

"That woman is evil! Pure evil!" J.R spat in disgust.

Orton ran at Jeff intending to punt him in the head only for Jeff to raise and throw Orton over his shoulder and off the stage and into a gaint pit!

"AH!" King screamed out as Jeff collapsed onto the floor.

"OH NO!" J.R exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" King cried out as the fans screamed out in relief that Orton didn't actually kick Jeff Hardy's head off.

"Jeff Hardy just back body dropped Orton off the stage!" J.R exclaimed as Jeff Hardy gingerly made it to his feet, and walked over to the edge of the stage, staring at Orton, who has not moved. "Orton... Orton has not moved..."

Kerry's mouth was hung open in shock and fear as the EMT's came and tried to get Randy out of the pit.

Jeff smirked and yelled out as he did his trademark taunt, a blazing look in his eye.

"Oh my goodness... What is... Jeff Hardy with that kamikaze like yell..." J.R noted.

"Don't even think about it! Enough is enough!" King retorted with a glare.

Kerry narrowed her eyes at Jeff and stamped towards him. _**"I don't think so, buddy!" **_She thought as she angrily turned him around and went for an RKO! "Whoa!"

"My god!" J.R exclaimed.

Luckily Jeff managed to pushed her off and kicked her in the gut before wrapping an arm around Kerry's neck, much to everyone's shock and the commentators horror! "M-My god! Jeff gonna...!"

"No! Don't do that! Don't do that!" King yelled out.

Hardy yelled, signaling for the Twist of Fate the fans exploding in cheers, Kerry screaming at Jeff not hit her with the Twist of Fate, and trying desperately to pull herself out of it.

"NO! JEFF NO!" J.R shouted.

"DON'T DO IT!" King yelled.

Ignoring Kerry's begs and pleads, Jeff hit the Twist of Fate on Kerry into the floor, causing the crowd to roar in excitement. "NOOO!"

"TWIST OF FATE TO KERRY!" J.R exclaimed as Kerry's head bouncing off the hard steel flooring.

"Damn it Jeff! Damn you! Damn you!" King yelled in outrage.

"Jeff Hardy said he was gonna get Kerry back for what she did to his brother!" J.R said was Jeff stood up and glared down at Kerry's unmoving form before glaring down at Randy's still form that was still in the pit. " Hardy still has that look in his eye!"

"Don't even think about it!" King growled.

Jeff then backed away from the edge of the stage, choosing to walk down the stairs next to the gaint pit Randy fell into.

"Hardy thought better of it." J.R noted.

"I thought he was gonna jump off the stage and right onto Orton." King said.

Jeff walked round the light fixtures, watching the EMT's tend to Randy. Jeff pulled off his leather long-sleeved shirt and threw it into the crowd, getting a lot of fangirl screams in the process.

"The WWE Champion is obviously injured." J.R said, as the EMT's continued to tend to Randy Orton.

"We need more help out here! Someone's gotta check on Kerry!" King said worriedly, noticing that the blonde haired woman has not moved an inch since being hit with a Twist of Fate onto the steel floor off the stage.

Jeff looked up at the tall light fixtures, before climbing up them, much to everyone's shock.

"Wait a second..." J.R mumbled, watch in bewilderment as Jeff climbed up the light fixtures.

"That the hell is he doing?!" King exclaimed.

"Jeff... He's... He's climbing the light fixtures!" J.R replied out of shock.

The EMT's pleaded with Jeff to get down but he ignored them, standing on the first light scaffold and looking down at the still form of Randy, the EMT's having left him after seeing Jeff climb the light fixtures.

Jeff yelled, causing the fans cheer ecstatically in response.

"Get down from their dammnit!" King exclaimed out of fear for both men.

Jeff continued to glare down at Randy then looked up and the second scaffold. He started climbing even higher much to the shock and fear or the EMT's, the commentators and a few fans.

"He's going higher!" J.R exclaimed.

"Has he lost his damn mind?!" King cried out as Jeff stood on the second light scaffold, looking down at Randy and EMT's.

"Jeff Hardy is 30ft off the ground!" J.R exclaimed.

"Don't do this, Jeff! Think about this!" King pleaded.

It was at this moment that Kerry woke up, two EMT's helping her up only for her to see Jeff standing on the light fixtures 30 feet in the air!

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL!" She shrieked, some fans nearby jumping in surprise at her reaction.

Jeff yelled out again and then leaped off the scaffold hitting a Swanton Bomb on Randy Orton the gaint pit shaking slightly from the impact as the audience erupted in cheers. "OHH!"

"Oh my god..." J.R gasped in horror at what he just witnessed.

Kerry stood frozen, her hands practically shaking as she stared down at Jeff and Randy's still bodies as the EMT's rushed to get them into stretchers, the fans chanting _"Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!" _loudly. "Kerry... You need to calm down." One of the Medical personnel said to her. She must have been hyperventilating.

Kerry calmed down as the EMT's eventually pulled the two man out of the pit and loaded them onto the stretchers. Kerry followed Randy's stretcher to the back, half tempted to pummel Jeff for being so darn reckless.

She was vaguely aware of the fans cheering loudly as Jeff slowly raised his hands to let everyone know he was still alive as Raw went off air.

...

Jeff groaned opening his eyes to find hazel eyes glaring down at him. "Hey Charlotte. I didn't know you were still here." He said groggily sitting up much to Bob, the head of medical personnel's annoyance.

Charlotte ignored him crossing her arms, tapping her biceps with her fingers in annoyance. He saw Paul and Randal smirking at him from behind Charlotte, a bright red hand print on Orton's left cheek. _**"Did Charlotte do that to him?" **_He thought before turning his attention back to the black haired woman.

"Mind telling me why you thought it be awesome to give Kerry a panic attack and leap from 30 feet in the air?" Charlotte asked sternly, a faint look of anger on her face, angry that Jeff, being his stupid risky self would put himself at risk like that.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Kerry had a panic attack! Is she ok?!" Jeff asked worriedly.

"She's fine Jeff. Why didn't you tell her you were gonna do something that dangerous?" Charlotte asked.

"If I had told her, I wouldn't have made it to the ring." Jeff replied with a chuckle, Randal and Paul chuckling him with them only to be cut off be a glare from Charlotte.

Charlotte looked back at Jeff then looked past him. "You can punch him now."

Jeff looked confused only to get a fist in the face, almost knocking him off the bed.

Jeff turned round in shock, staring at Kerry's enraged expression. "WHAT THE FUCK, JEFF?!" She roared.

"Err..." Was all Jeff got out of his mouth before Kerry grabbed him by the shoulders. "What the fuck are you playing at? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!" She yelled in his face.

"Do you really what him to answer that?" Paul asked. "NO ONE WAS ASKING YOU!" Kerry screamed snapping her head towards him before glaring back at Jeff.

"If it makes you happy. I'll make it up to you... Somehow." Jeff said nervously.

Kerry snarled at him before pushing him away and turning away from him, sighing. "Just... Promise me you'll tell me before doing something stupid like that." She asked.

" promise." Jeff said to her before watching her walk out the training room. "Alright you two. I have to take care of these two knuckleheads!" Bob said said ushering Charlotte and Paul out the training room.

...

_Later..._

Charlotte and Jessie sat on the sofa in their hotel room watching Wrestlemania 3. A DVD Jessie always had with her for the soul reason that she is a huge Hulkimanic.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Charlotte asked.

Jessie paused the DVD for a moment, a serious expression on her face. "You know who Sheree's mother is right?" Jessie asked.

"Jane Huxley right? What about her?" Charlotte questioned, popping a malteser into her mouth. "She's coming to the Royal Rumble."

Charlotte paused and stared at her best friend in surprise. "Seriously?!" She gasped, smirking when Jessie nodded. "Awesome! I can't believe I get to meet the famous Jane "Hellcat" Huxley!" Charlotte said in excitement.

"Listen. Don't tell Paul about this." Jessie said making Charlotte scoff.

"There is no way in hell I'm telling him! He won't let her in the damn building if he found out!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"There's a reason for that. Roxy is worried about how Stephanie will react when she finds out. She and Jane aren't very fond of each other, dispite them never meeting before. We all know what Stephanie's like." Jessie said.

Charlotte frowned and glared down at the ground. "Yeah... I've been here long enough to know exactly what she's like." Charlotte growled.

Jessie sighed. "Come on! You've really gotta let that go! It's been like eight years since that day!" Jessie said.

Charlotte stood up suddenly not feeling like talking. "Stephanie ruined my best friend's wrestling career because she couldn't keep her hands to herself. If you think I'm gonna let her forget about what she did, you are sadly mistaken." Charlotte said icily before turning away from Jessie.

"I'm going to bed." She said heading towards the bedroom they both shared.

"She's my best friend too ya know!" Jessie called out as the bedroom door slammed shut.

She sighed before continuing to watch WrestleMania 3.

* * *

WWE OC Profile:

Real Name: Sheree-Louise Huxley

Ring Name: Sheree Louise

Height: 5'5

Status: WWE Diva, 2nd Generation Diva

Nickname(s): The Headstrong Diva

Mentor: ? (Its a surprise! ;) I can't spoil it! Even though you guys may pretty much know you it is! Still not saying a word!)

Hometown: Manchester, England

Billed from: Boston, Massachusetts

Born: August 20, 1985

Debut: 2006 (21)

Age: 23

Signature:  
Overkill (Moonsault double foot stomp)  


Finisher:  
Snapshot (Impaler DDT into a Facebuster)  


Championships/Accomplishments:  


Themes:  
_"Headstrong"_ by Trapt (2006 - Present)


	7. HD Madness

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter! I'm sorry guys! I feel like a total jerk! This chapter was originally supposed to feature Smackdown, but then I was hit with a major case of writers block before I decided to skip Smackdown and go straight to the first HD Raw! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! And again! I'M SORRY GUYS! **

**aussieKayz - Thanks! Sorry for the delay. Smackdown was really difficult to write. Put I managed to get through it in the end.**

**Wolfgirl2013 - Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**Enjoy the chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 7: HD Madness

_**Monday Night Raw: Hampton, Virginia - Hampton Coliseum, January 21st 2008**_

Sheree sat cross legged in the middle of the ring on her own, already in her ring attire as she looked up at the brand new HD set. It was a few hours until the show started and all the girls had told her how awesome it looked after she arrived, so she decided to check it out for herself.

The brunette was currently wearing a Boston Red Sox Jersey, tight white knee length pants and black Nike sneakers. She had to admit, the new HD set did look pretty cool and she was curious to know how she would look in high definition.

Just then, her mobile phone went off in her pants pocket. She looked at it curiously, smiling when it said the name Felix on the screen.

"Hey Felix! What's up?" She asked. She paused for a second, listening to what the person had to say.

Her eyes went wide as a huge excited smile appeared on her face, rapidly raising to her feet.

"Are you serious?! That's great!" She exclaimed excitedly as she left the ring and walked up the ramp, listening to the persons next words.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone. See ya Sunday!" She replied before hanging up the phone, a huge smile on her face.

_**"Things just got a whole lot more interesting."**_

...

_**Later...**_

Sheree stood with Mickie and Kerry backstage as they watched Shawn Michaels take on Mr. Kennedy with Jessie Lauren at ringside. Sheree and Mickie were already in their ring attires ready for their match tonight, while Kerry was decked out in a black sleeveless shirt and dark skinny jeans tucked into black sequin knee high ugg boots.

"Sweet Chin Music!" J.R cried out as Michaels caught Mr. Kennedy in the face with his signature Super Kick, receiving a huge reaction from the fans and causing Jessie to jump up and down in excitement.

"OHH, Man!" King exclaimed as Kennedy, fell back first into the ma, completely knocked out, and allowing Shawn Michaels to fell into the pin.

1...

2...

3!

Shawn stood as his theme song played throughout the arena, a smile on his face, as he received a hug from Jessie, both finally glad that he managed to beat the loudmouth blonde.

Sheree smiled as Shawn and Jessie preformed their trademark taunts, receiving a large reaction form the crowd.

"Man. I can see why the WWE fans refers to them as Showstoppers. Jessie and Shawn are brilliant!" Sheree said.

"More like show stealers! They always seem to pull off a five star match. Sometimes its annoying how good they are." Kerry replied.

"You're awesome in your own right, Kerry. A lot of fans love that psycho chick persona you've got going on. Even if your a heel at the moment." Mickie commented causing Kerry to smirk.

"Yeah... And at least I don't go around kissing the other female competitors and then sexually harassing them." Kerry replied making Sheree laugh while Mickie huffed.

"I'll have you know I take great pride in that storyline. Both me and Trish really enjoyed that." Mickie said making Kerry's smirk widen.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she _loved _it when you grabbed her crotch and then suggestively licked your fingers after, on the Grandest Stage of Them All!" Kerry said, causing Mickie to grumble obscenities while Sheree was laughing so hard, her guts were starting to hurt.

"You're the devil!" Mickie spat out.

"I aim to please." Kerry replied with a big evil smirk.

"D-Didn't you get yelled at by the boss for that?" Sheree asked Mickie after she finally calmed down. "Yeah."

Kerry scoffed. "He apologized after though. Stephanie and the girls cornered him and called him out on it. I mean... He had no right yelling at you for that after shoving people's faces into his wrinkly disgusting ass for the last decade! Fucking moron!" She raged.

"Are you sure disrespecting your boss like that is wise?" Sheree asked nervously. Kerry's just shrugged. "I've said worst to his face."

"Hey! Kerry! We're on next! So move your ass!"

Kerry rolled her eyes when she heard Randy calling her.

"Gotta go. See you guys later." Kerry said before walking off. Sheree and Mickie waved her off before turning towards each other.

"We should get ready for that tag match later tonight." Mickie said. Sheree nodded.

"Lets go and find Liz and Lisa."

...

_**Later on...**_

"You want us to do WHAT?!" Kerry snapped, glaring at Vince along with Randy.

"No! No way old man! We are not doing it!" Randy growled lowly, clutching the WWE Championship tightly.

"Why are you two overacting?!" Vince asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Overacting? Overacting! YOU JUST ASKED US TO GO OUT THERE TONIGHT AND SHAKE JEFF FREAKING HARDY'S HAND!" Kerry yelled.

Randy shook his head as he stared at the old man, an extremely agitated expression on his face.

"I can't believe your asking us to do this. Did you see what he did to use last week? Kerry nearly suffered a concussion. I'm lucky to even be alive after the stunt that lunatic pulled! I should be in a wheelchair right now!" He growled lowly before shaking his head again.

"No! You can forget it! You can't force any of us to shake that jerks hand!"

Vince sighed at Kerry and Randy's refusal to cooperate. He should have known they'd have a problem with this.

"Look. I've shook hands with many people I don't like. As WWE Champion, you have to be responsible. And it will give you a psychological advantage over Jeff. You two are shaking Jeff Hardy's hand whether you like it or not." Vince told them, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kerry growled as she paced the room and kicked the door in anger while Randy held his head in his hands, sighing in frustration.

...

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome my guest at this time, Beth Phoenix." Todd Grisham announced the crowd booing heavily when Beth came into view, a smirk present on her face.

"Beth, last week, you attacked your Royal Rumble opponent, Sheree Louise after her match against Mickie James. May I ask why?" Grisham asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Todd? The Women's Championship means everything to me. You think I'm gonna let some snot nosed, talentless brat take that away from me just because she had a few days of fame? No way. She is going to learn real soon that when it comes to me and the Women's Championship, I will do anything to get it back." She answered.

"Do you see Sheree Louise as competition?" Todd asked curiously, making Beth chuckle and shake your head.

"Sheree as competition?! Are you kidding me right now Todd?!" She asked in a very condescending tone.

Todd went to reply but The Glamazon immediately cut him off. "Let my tell you something Todd. Sheree Louise doesn't even come close to it. And she never will!" Beth growled, a frown now masking her facial features.

"Sheree is a little fawn, living in a den full of loins and at the Royal Rumble I'm going to tear her apart." Beth replied before walking off, the crowd booing heavily at her words.

"Well J.R, There's your answer. Beth Phoenix does NOT see Sheree as competition." King stated.

"The Glamazon is very confident. I wonder what Sheree thinks about all of this? Don't go anywhere folks, cause Beth Phoenix will be teaming up with Victoria to take on hometown girl Mickie James and Sheree Louise! And that match is next!" J.R said.

...

_"Obsession"_ played throughout the arena as Mickie James skipped out to a thunderous reception. Victoria and Beth Phoenix were already in the ring.

_"And their opponents, first, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"_ Lilian Garcia announced causing the Hampton crowd to cheer even louder.

"I have never heard a bigger reaction for a diva like this before!" King yelled out over the extremely loud crowd as Mickie energetically skipped down the ramp with an excited smile on her face, high fiving fans as she skipped past, and hugging her close family and friends before sliding into the ring.

"We are in Virginia. Mickie's home state. I am not at all surprised. She's like a hometown heroine here!" J.R replied as Mickie jumped up onto her feet and jumped onto the top turnbuckle, holding her arms, up getting a huge pop in response.

Mickie jumped off the turnbuckle as the opening riffs of _"Headstrong" _played throughout the arena causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

Sheree walked out from behind the minitron with a very obvious, annoyed frown on her face as she came to a stop at the top of the ramp way, glaring at the ring, pacifically Beth Phoenix, who sent her smug smirk in return.

_"And her opponent, from Boston Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!" _Lilian Garcia announced as Sheree continued to glare at Beth Phoenix from the stage.

"Beth Phoenix referred to Sheree as a snot nosed, talentless brat. I don't know about you king, but I can't help but feel like that comment is gonna come back to bite her in the behind!" J.R commented as Sheree walked down the ramp, with a purpose, never taking her eyes off The Glamazon.

"She also said that Sheree doesn't even come close to competition! She said that Sheree is a little fawn living in a den full of loins and that she was going to tear Sheree apart at the Royal Rumble!" King added.

"And judging by the look on Sheree's face, The comments made by The Glamazon do not sit well with her." J.R noted as Sheree walked up the steel steps, and slowly walked across the ring apron, glaring at Beth Phoenix, who snickered along with Victoria, both amused by the look on Sheree's face.

"Defiantly not. Which is a shame. You know something's wrong in the world when Sheree's not smiling!" King replied as Sheree entered the ring, threw Victoria a dirty look when she smirked at her and walked right past Beth Phoenix without saying a word or looking in her direction, whipping the smug look off of Beth Phoenix's face and making Mickie smile in amusement at the looks on her face.

"Err... Did Sheree just snub The Glamazon?" King asked J.R as Sheree climbed the turnbuckle opposite the time keepers area and raised her arms up, getting a loud reaction from the WWE Fans.

"I think she did, King!" J.R replied as Sheree jumped off the turnbuckle. Sheree walked right by Beth again, bumping her shoulder on her way past, making the fans let loose a loud _"Oooh!" _while Victoria's mouth hung open, all shocked by Sheree's audacity.

"Uh-oh... I don't think Sheree has much respect for The Glamazon." J.R said as Sheree jumped up onto the ropes, placing one boot on the bottom ropes while placing her other boot on the second ropes, giving the Virginia fans a little lopsided smirk before jumping off the ropes.

"After that attack last week and the things that Beth Phoenix said earlier, you can't really blame her." King replied as Sheree turned around to find Beth Phoenix glaring at her in annoyance, clearly not pleased with the disrespect shown by the brunette. There was a lot of things Beth Phoenix could tolerate. Disrespect from a nobody like Sheree-Louise was not one of them. "Look at the looks Sheree and Beth are giving each other!"

"Looks of absolute disdain." J.R added.

"Oh boy, I have a feeling this is going to get ugly very quickly!" King said, with an edge of excitement in his voice.

Victoria placed a hand on Beth's shoulder, also glaring at Sheree. "Don't let her get to you." She told Beth, cooling the woman's anger for the moment.

Mickie and Victoria exited the ring and stood on the apron, indicating that Sheree and Beth was going to start first.

"It looks like Sheree and Beth are gonna start first." J.R observed.

"Things are defiantly about to get ugly!" King exclaimed, noticing how the dirty, irritated looks that the two women were sending each other got more intense as the two women slowly stepped up to each other while the referee signalled for the bell to ring.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

A small tight smirk appeared on Sheree's face as Beth glared down at her. Sheree smirked at the crowd for a moment before looking back at Beth, with a small look of disgust, who still had an angry scowl on her face. "Man... Have you seen the look on Sheree's face?!"

"These two obviously don't like each other. Beth Phoenix made this personal when she attacked Sheree last week, unprovoked might I add." J.R said as the two women stared each other down with looks of disdain.

"You don't see me as competition?" Sheree questioned, green eyes narrowed in anger at what Beth Phoenix said earlier. She saw Beth Phoenix's interview earlier. She didn't really care about most of the comments Beth made, but the fact that Beth doesn't see her as competition, made her blood boil. "That was a big mistake. A very, _very_ big mistake!" Sheree growled, causing a small smug grin to appear on The Glamazon's face.

"Oh really? Like I said earlier, you're just a little fawn in a den full of loins. I'm going to rip you apart at the Royal Rumble, kid." Beth replied.

Sheree chuckled. "A lil fawn? Really? Is that the best you could come up with?" Sheree said with a chuckle, making Beth frown. "Honey. I already have three big wins under my belt. I think that's a pretty big deal for a _"little fawn_" like me!" She replied with a smirk, using air quotation marks on the words; Little Fawn.

"That Fatal-4-Way was a fluke. That No Disqualification Match against Victoria was a fluke. And Mickie? Mickie is a pushover. So you have nothing to be proud of." Beth retorted, ignoring the glare she received from Mickie.

"Oh yeah? You know what I think your real problem is? You see me as a threat. Just like Victoria does." Sheree stated, smug grin on her face, ignoring the fact that Victoria was now giving her a death stare.

The camera had managed to catch that little comment, causing the fans to _"Oooh!"_ in response.

"Did you hear that?" J.R asked broadcast partner.

"Err... Sheree! I think you're barking up the wrong tree here!" King warned.

A booming laugh escaped Beth's mouth at that. "A threat?! Are you kidding me?! What gave you that idea?!" Beth asked, amused chuckles escaping her mouth.

Sheree stepped a little closer to Beth, a smirk on her face, while the ref looked between them nervously.

"Because deep down, you're afraid of me..." Sheree stated in a calm voice, making Beth narrow her eyes at the woman. "Don't try to deny it. You are scared of me. Victoria is scared of me!" Sheree snarled, smirking at the look of rage that appeared on Victoria's face before turning back to Beth Phoenix.

"I'm going to let you in on a lil secret." Sheree said, leaning forward a little bit, her smirk widening slightly as Beth eyed the woman in suspicion and for reasons unknown to her, nervousness.

"I am not what you think I am. Trust me when I say, that I can be a very, _very bad _person and if you continue to _piss _me off, I will make an example out of you!" Sheree whispered harshly, a dark scowl replacing her smirk. Beth also lost her smile at that point, a thick scowl appearing on her face. "Was that a threat? Did you just threaten me?!"

"I'm not sure what's being said, but I don't think I wanna know." King said, as the Sheree and Beth glared at each other with looks of anger and hatred.

"The Glamazon looks like she's about to lose a gasket! I can see her veins pulsing in anger!" J.R exclaimed as Beth glared at Sheree in unbridled fury.

"What in the world did Sheree say to her?!" King cried out.

Sheree and Beth stepped up to one another to the point where their foreheads were almost touching, rage evident on their faces, half aware of the fans cheering in anticipation for a fight between the two. "These two women are about to kill one another J.R!"

"The tension is rising! We're about to have a fight on our hands!" J.R cried out as Sheree scowled in Beth Phoenix's face.

"You won't be ripping me apart at the Royal Rumble, Beth... _Cause I'm gonna rip your arms clean off your shoulders before you get the chance to!"_

_SMACK!_

Mickie looked on in shock as Sheree's head whipped to the side, a red hand print on her face from where Beth slapped her. She had heard the whole thing and was shocked at the way Sheree mouthed off at Beth Phoenix. No woman, not even her, has ever talked to Beth Phoenix like that. And from the way Victoria was eyeing Sheree, she could tell, that she was a little surprised at Sheree's audacity as well.

"Oh no!" J.R said.

"It looks like Sheree said something that The Glamazon didn't like!" King noted.

Sheree looked at the crowd with a scathing look on her face, who was eating the drama up, trying to keep her already boiling anger in check. Sheree faced Beth again only to receive another smack on the opposite cheek.

"Oh, and another one!" J.R said.

"Sheree provoked the wrong woman!" King cried out.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! Don't you ever disrespect me again!" Beth yelled, poking Sheree angrily in the chest. "You wanna threaten me huh?! You wanna-!" Beth was cut off by the angry brunette, having had enough of the slaps, the finger poking and Beth's attitude, Sheree took Beth down to the mat, laying into her with hard vicious rights to the face, catching The Glamazon completely off guard.

"OH! And Here we go!" J.R exclaimed, as Sheree punched away at The Glamazon, who was trying desperately to protect herself from Sheree's anger.

"Look at her go!" King cheered.

"Sheree wants to beat the living hell out of Beth Phoenix!" J.R cried.

Eventually Beth managed to throw Sheree off of her and scrambled to her feet only to receive a vicious super kick to the mouth, sending her tumbling out of the ring and onto the concrete floor on the outside. "Oh what a superkick!"

"There was some malice intent in that superkick! She tried to kick Beth Phoenix's head off!" King cried out as Sheree glared down at Beth who was leaning against the barricade whilst looking up at the woman in rage, a hand on her mouth.

"Sheree is not in the mood for games. You can tell by the look on her face." J.R noted, noticing the cold fury and Sheree's face as she glared down at The Glamazon.

Victoria jumped off the apron, demanding the ref to keep Sheree back while she checked on Beth.

"Keep her back!" Victoria snapped when Sheree tried to go after Beth, the ref forcing her away from the ropes, warning her to cool down.

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked Beth, who was on one knee holding her jaw as she glared angrily at Sheree, who was pacing the ring with a frown directed at The Glamazon, waiting impatiently for her to get back in the ring.

Beth touched her lip and looked at her hand, relieved to see no blood, but she was still angry.

Victoria saw the angered look on her face, but before she could say anything, Beth slid back into the ring and speared Sheree right out of the ring causing them both to tumble through the ropes and onto the floor in front of the announce table.

"Whoa! Whoa!" King exclaimed as the two women rolled across the floor, fists flying wildly as their attempted to destroy one another.

"Oh god! This tag match has turned into a brawl between Sheree Louise and Beth Phoenix! They wanna tear each other apart!" J.R cried out.

"Come on ladies! Lets be civil about this!" King pleaded as the two got increasingly more violent and vicious, kicking punching at any part of their bodies.

The two women either didn't hear his pleads or simply didn't care. They both stood up at the same time and attacked each other with vicious fists that didn't completely hit their mark, while the referee was trying to get them back in the ring. He didn't want to end this match as a no contest but he will if they didn't calm down. "The official might wanna get involved. These two might kill each other if someone doesn't do something!"

"You wanna get involved in that?" J.R questioned is broadcast partner.

"Good point." King replied.

Beth and Sheree continued to wail on each other, completely ignoring the referee, until Beth caught Sheree in the gut with a knee and then shoved her back first into the ring apron, making Sheree cry out in pain. "Oh no!"

"Right into the apron!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree placed a hand on her back in pain.

Victoria smirked at Sheree crying out in pain while Mickie watched on with a worried expression on her face. Beth grabbed Sheree by the face and trapped in against the side of the ring apron, scowling down at Sheree in rage as she tried to pry Beth's hands off of her face.

"You wanna disrespect me?! Huh?! YOU WANNA THREATEN ME?!" Beth roared in Sheree's face before throwing her over the announce table much to the commentators surprise.

"Whoa! Look out!" King exclaimed, both he and J.R hastily getting up from his seat and out of the way as Sheree tumbled over the announce table and crashed into the chairs.

"The Glamazon is throwing Sheree around like a ragdoll! What impressive power!" J.R complimented as Sheree slide off the chairs and onto the floor, wincing in pain.

"You ok down there Sheree?" King asked, worriedly.

"Just peachy..." Sheree replied with a pained groaned as she struggled to stand as Beth talked around the announce table with a dark glare on her face.

"Move!" Beth snapped glaring at The King who rapidly moved out of the way. "I'm moving! I'm moving!"

Beth grabbed Sheree by the hair and forced her to stand, pulling her out of the area behind the announce table and throwing her back in the ring.

"She's moody today ain't she." King commented as he and J.R sat back down.

"She's always moody." J.R retorted as Beth slid back into the ring, breaking the referee's count at 8 as Sheree slowly rose to her feet. Beth grabbed Sheree's hair again, ignoring the warning the referee gave her and dragged her into her corner of the ring. Beth stomped at Sheree rapidly before tagging in Victoria. "Tag made. In comes Victoria."

Beth grabbed Sheree from behind, restraining her arms as Victoria stepped into the ring, smirking at the helpless situation Sheree was in. She's been wanting to get her hands on the brunette ever since she beat her in that No Disqualification Match two weeks ago.

"Oh boy, I know Victoria has been waiting to get her hands on Sheree." King commented

Victoria slapped Sheree hard across the face, smirking at the red hand print on Sheree's face that had turned a deeper shade of red. _**"Damn. what's with all the bitch slaps today..." **_Sheree thought as she sent Victoria a smirk. "Ooh! Ouch!"

"Is that all you've got?! I didn't even feel it!" She taunted making Victoria's eyes darken in anger. Sheree also felt Beth's biceps tighten around her arm.

"Is she trying to provoke them?!" King cried out.

"It looks like it. I see no fear in the eyes of Sheree." J.R commented as Victoria scowled at the defiant look on Sheree's face. Victoria kneed Sheree hard in the gut making her groan in pain as Beth released her, letting Sheree fall to her hands and knees. "Oh! And a vicious knee, drops Sheree to the mat."

_**"Okay... I felt that one..." **_She thought gasping for breath.

Victoria wasn't done yet. She kicked Sheree hard in the ribs, the sound of her boot connecting with Sheree's body vibrating throughout the Hampton Coliseum, causing the fans to wince.

"Ouch! I heard that one!" King said with a wince.

"Victoria has Sheree exactly where she wants her." J.R noted.

Victoria smirked down at Sheree as she groaned in pain, holding her ribs. Victoria suddenly ran at Mickie knocking her off the apron, making her hit the ground hard. "OH and a cheap shot to Mickie James!"

"That was uncalled for!" King exclaimed as the Hampton crowd booed Victoria harshly. Mickie stood up as Victoria sent her a smug smirk. making Mickie scowl in anger before rushing into the ring fully prepared to slap the smirk off her face but the referee held her back.

"Mickie ain't about to let Victoria get away with that." J.R said as Mickie push against the referee glaring at Victoria in anger, who just winked tauntingly at her, making Mickie even more angry.

While the referee was preoccupied with getting Mickie back into her corner, Sheree tried to pull herself up using the ropes, unaware of Beth, stalking her from behind, on the apron.

"Uh-Oh, Sheree! Look out! Behind you!" King cried out went Beth went to clothesline Sheree, but the Boston brunette saw the attack coming and ducked, causing Beth to miss wildly.

"That was lucky of Sheree! Beth was about to-! Oh my goodness!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree grabbed the blonde haired women by the back of her head and dragged The Glamazon across the ring, bashing her head against the top part of the ring post, the impact receiving an loud_ "Ohhh!"_ from the Hampton crowd.

"My gosh!" King exclaimed as Beth tumbled off the apron and hit the floor back first with a thud.

"Sheree just bashed Beth's skull onto the top part of the ring post!" J.R cried out as Sheree glared down at Beth, who was laid out on the floor, her eyes glazed over, as if she was seeing stars.

_**"That will keep her down for a while." **_Sheree thought, turning around only to be speared into the corner by Victoria, knocking the wind out of her. "Oh and Victoria out of nowhere!"

Victoria kept up with her assault ramming her shoulder multiple times into Sheree's gut, ignoring the referee's warnings. When the official started counting Victoria backed off, allowing Sheree to slump down the turnbuckle, holding her stomach in pain.

After another warning from the referee, Victoria soon continued her assault on Sheree, rubbing the sole of her boot against Sheree's face roughly, causing the ref to begin the 5 count again when she refused to move away.

"Victoria is absolutely punishing Sheree!" J.R said.

"And she's loving every second of it." King replied.

Once the ref got to a count of four, Victoria backed away from Sheree, the Hampton crowd loudly chanting _"We Want Mickie! We Want Mickie! We Want Mickie!"_

Sheree struggled to get her breathe back as the chants got louder. She needed to get to Mickie as soon as possible. She knew that. But she also knew that she had to take Victoria out of the equation long enough to make the tag.

Victoria grabbed Sheree by the hair and roughly dragged her out of the corner and whipped her towards the ropes. As Sheree rebound off the ropes, Victoria went for a clothesline, only for Sheree to duck, rebound off the opposite ropes and take Victoria down with a huge clothesline of her own.

"Oh! And clothesline from Sheree!" J.R exclaimed as the fans cheered.

"This is your chance Sheree! Get to Mickie!" King cried out.

"Sheree gained some breathing room! Now all she needs to do is get to Mickie and make that tag!" J.R added.

Sheree crawled towards Mickie, who was practically jumping up and down on the apron, her hand reaching out for a tag as the Hampton crowd cheered in anticipation. "Come on Sheree! You're almost there!" Mickie encouraged. "Sheree is just finger tips away from making the tag!"

"Come on! Come on!" King chanted.

Sheree was just finger tips away from tagging in Mickie when the Virginia brunette was suddenly pulled off the apron by an angry Beth Phoenix, Mickie's mouth hitting the hard part of the ring, gaining major heat from Mickie's hometown crowd. "Aw no!"

"And Beth Phoenix intervenes!" J.R cried out as the fans booed in angry at The Glamazon's interference.

"Aw man! Sheree was so close!" King complained.

Beth wasn't finished with Mickie. She grabbed Mickie by the head and slammed her into the steel steps before throwing her rather harshly into the barricade, causing the fans to boo her even louder. "Oh, geez!"

"And now just tossing Mickie James into the barricade!" J.R said.

"She won't be getting up from that for a while." King added with a wince.

"This match has turned into a two on one handicap. And I'm starting to think this was there plan all along!" J.R commented in slight annoyance as Sheree crawled towards the ropes, glaring at Beth Phoenix, not pleased not amused by The Glamazon's action.

"Yeah... its painfully obvious who Beth Phoenix and Victoria wants to hurt the most in this match." King retorted.

Sheree grabbed the ropes using them to lift herself onto her feet, still glaring at Beth Phoenix, who sent her a smug smirk in return, slowly walking around the ring and back to her corner.

Sheree turned around, seeing Victoria sprinting towards her. "Look out Sheree!"

Sheree rapidly moved out of the way, causing Victoria to go flying into the ring post shoulder first.

"Oh! Shoulder first into the ring post goes Victoria!" J.R exclaimed.

"That was a close one! Sheree dodged a bullet there!" King added.

Sheree pulled Victoria out of the corner and rolled her up in a school girl pin attempt, Victoria's legs failing in the air.

1...

2...

Victoria just about managed to break out of the pin, rolling onto her front.

"And Victoria kicks out at two." J.R noted.

Victoria rose onto her knees only to receive a huge superkick to the face from Sheree, the Hampton crowd letting loose a loud _"Ohhh!"_ at the impact as Victoria fell back onto the mat on her side, a dazed expression on her face. "OH! Superkick!"

"Right in the mouth!" King exclaimed.

"My god what a kick!" J.R cried out as Sheree quickly went for the cover, hooking Victoria's leg.

1...

2...

Sheree let out a small yell of pain when Beth re-entered the ring and stamp on her back. "Pin! Broken up by The Glamazon."

Sheree glared at the back of Beth -who was too busy taunting the crowd, causing them to boo her- rubbing her back gingerly.

Sheree stood up and grabbed a hold of Beth's legs before dumping her over the ropes making the crowd cheer in approval.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed as Beth tumbled over the ropes hitting the apron hard, before landing face first onto the concrete floor.

"Sheree just dumped Beth over the ropes!" J.R cried out as Beth slowly lifted her body off the ground.

Beth Phoenix slowly lifted up her head as she stood back up, giving everyone a clearly view of the pure rage that was evident on her face

"I don't like the look on The Glamazon's face right now!" King said nervously as Beth slowly turned around and scowled out Sheree in rage.

"She is incensed!" J.R added.

Sheree glared back at the raging blonde haired woman in defiance before turning around only to find herself on Victoria's shoulders.

"Uh-Oh!" King cried out.

"Sheree's caught!" J.R said as Victoria glared at the crowd before falling back, slamming Sheree back first into the mat with a Samoan Drop. "Oh, the Samoan Drop!"

"My gosh! What impact!" King added as Victoria lazily hooked Sheree's leg, a grin on her face, confident that she has this match won.

1...

2...

Victoria scowled in annoyance when Sheree kicked out at the last minute receiving an _"Ohhh!"_ From the Hampton crowd at the near fall.

"And Sheree manages to kick out at the last moment!" J.R exclaimed.

"I thought it was over right there! That was a close one." King added as Victoria scowled down at Sheree, silently wondering what she had to do to put Sheree away.

"Hey!"

Victoria turned to see Beth stood on the apron with her hand out stretch with a livid expression on her face. "Tag me in!" She demanded ferociously.

Victoria smirked and tagged the angry woman in.

"The Glamazon, being tagged back in." J.R observed. As soon as Beth entered the ring she immediately grabbed Sheree forcing her to her feet, glaring at her in rage.

"Oh no, I think The Glamazon is about to cause some major damage." King said, nervously eyeing the livid expression on Beth Phoenix's face.

Beth backed Sheree into the nearest corner and then began punching Sheree repeatedly in the face in rage, the referee trying desperately to get her away from Sheree as the fans booed in anger at the aggression Beth Phoenix was showing.

"The Glamazon has absolutely lost it!" J.R snapped as Beth continued to viciously punch away at Sheree in the corner.

"Come on! Enough is enough!" King retorted, not liking Beth's actions one bit.

"That's enough!" The referee snapped, successfully pulling Beth Phoenix away from Sheree, who was barely able to keep herself from collapsing onto the mat.

"The official, finally managing to get The Glamazon away from Sheree!" J.R said as the Referee gave Beth Phoenix a stern warning, who responded by rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... But I don't think she's done yet." King retorted as Beth advanced towards Sheree, grabbing her cheeks roughly and forcing her to look at her.

"You little shit! You think you can beat me huh?! You think you have a chance at the Royal Rumble HUH?!" Beth roared in Sheree's face before punching her hard in the guts, knocking the wind out of Sheree. "Oh man..."

"What a relentless assault by The Glamazon!" J.R said as Beth backed away from Sheree, as the brunette dropped to her knees, trying to get some air back into her lungs.

"Are you okay to compete, Sheree?" The ref asked.

Sheree breathed heavily before answering. "I'm fine."

At that answer Beth immediately stalked towards Sheree, intent on causing her Royal Rumble opponent more pain, but Sheree was one step ahead of her, tackling Beth to the mat and raining down fists like no tomorrow, getting a positive response from the fans.

"Whoa! Look at this!" King exclaimed in surprise as Sheree punched away at The Glamazon.

"Sheree's going on a punching spree!" J.R cried out.

"Look at at those fists fly!" King added.

Beth eventually managed to throw Sheree off her, both woman quickly rising to their feet and giving everyone a view of Beth Phoenix's busted lip, causing them to stare in slight shock. "S-Sheree busted her lip! Sheree made The Glamazon bleed!"

"Oh no! The Glamazon is not gonna be pleased about that." J.R replied.

Sheree ran at Beth only to be caught in a Spinebuster her back slamming against the canvas hard. "Spinebuster!"

"With authority!" King added.

Beth stood up and touched her lip with her finger, eyes widening in slight surprise when she saw the blood on her finger. "Oh no!"

"Sheree might want to get outta of there!" J.R noted as The Glamazon's light blue eyes darkened in anger, glaring down at Sheree as she attempted to get back up onto her feet.

Beth pounce on Sheree, kneeing her hard in the side as she rose to her hands and knees, before ruthlessly assaulting Sheree with shots to the head. "The Glamazon... She's lost control!"

"It's like a switch went off in her head! As soon as she realized that her lip has been busted open she lost it!" King sais as Beth stomped and kicked away at Sheree in anger.

Beth got one last kick in, before finally relenting, glaring down at Sheree in seething anger, ignoring the Hampton crowd that was booing her, displeased by her actions. "Man... remind me to never anger The Glamazon!"

Beth glared down at Sheree's supine form, before heading towards her corner and grabbing the turnbuckle padding, trying to pull it off.

"W-What's she doing?!" King exclaimed.

"S-She's pulling off the turnbuckle padding!" J.R added.

The referee saw what Beth was doing and immediately pulled her away from the turnbuckle.

"What are you doing?!" The referee exclaimed.

"What does it look it like?!" Beth snapped trying to move past the ref but he refused to let her go past him.

"You are not aloud to pull off the the turnbuckle pad, Beth." The ref told her firmly. "I don't care!"

"Thank god for the referee. Who knows what Beth would have done to Sheree if she had exposed that steel in the corner." King said with a sigh of relief

"Yeah-! Hey wait a minute!" J.R exclaimed in slight anger when Victoria ripped the turnbuckle padding clean off while the Referee was busy reprehending Beth Phoenix, leaving the steel exposed and throwing the padding elsewhere. "Victoria just ripped the turnbuckle pad off the corner! Damn it!"

"I don't like this J.R!" King said nervously.

The referee turned away from Beth and froze at seeing the steel exposed on the corner. He frowned at Victoria who had an almost innocent smile on her face. "The steel is exposed!"

"And their is not a damn thing the referee can do about it! Damn it Victoria!" J.R cursed in frustration.

Beth forced Sheree onto her feet with a dark smirk on her face, and lifted her up into the Powerbomb position.

"Oh no! I don't like where this is going, J.R!" King cried out in fear for Sheree.

"This is going too far!" J.R exclaimed.

Beth ran at the exposed steel turnbuckle, fully prepared to launch Sheree into it.

"The Glamazon is gonna-!" J.R cut himself off when Sheree suddenly bent all the way back using her leg strength and Beth's momentum to her advantage. Beth's face smacked against the steel, causing the fans to let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact as she wobbled in a daze before falling flat on her back. "OHHH!"

"Oh my god!" King exclaimed in shock and relief for Sheree.

"What a counter from Sheree!" J.R cried out as both woman laid in the ring, exhausted.

"She saw her career flashing before her eyes J.R! Beth Phoenix was looking to ruin her career, right there!" King said as the Hampton crowd chanted _"Sheree! Sheree! Sheree!" _trying to encourage Sheree to fight on.

It was at this moment that Mickie scrambled onto the apron, encouraging Sheree along with the fans, to tag her in, prompting Sheree to slowly crawl towards her corner.

"Sheree, crawling and clawing towards Mickie!" J.R said.

"She's got a long way to go though!" King added.

Victoria glared at Sheree, who was getting closer and closer to Mickie and then stared down at her knocked out partner. Their was no way Beth was going to make it through this match after that hurricanrana counter.

Her mind made up, Victoria reached over and tapped Beth's abdomen, tagging herself in. "Ya see that!"

"Oh no! Victoria has tagged herself in!" J.R exclaimed as Victoria entered the ring and stalked towards Sheree, much to the chagrin of Mickie and the Hampton crowd.

Victoria grabbed one of Sheree's legs hoping to stop her in her tracks. Not deterred by Victoria, Sheree stood, balancing on her other leg and stretched her arm out, trying to reach Mickie, finger tips away from tagging the Virginia babe in. "Sheree is mere finger tips away from tagging in Mickie James!"

"She's still too far away though!" King cried out.

Victoria pulled out Sheree's leg and away from Mickie but surprisingly Sheree still managed to balance on her other foot. Sheree turned to face Victoria, and before the black haired woman knew what was happening, she found herself falling to one knee, holding her suddenly stinging cheek. "Oh!"

"Enzuguri!" J.R exclaimed.

"I don't think Victoria knows where she is right now! Not after a kick like that!" King added as Victoria tried to shake off the cobwebs.

While Victoria was busy trying to gain her bearings Sheree made her move, leaping across the ring and tagging Mickie into the match, the crowd giving Mickie a huge pop. "She made it!"

"Here comes Mickie!" J.R exclaimed as Mickie burst into the ring, rocking Victoria with a clothesline when she saw Mickie enter the ring, and then dropped Victoria with another clothesline.

Mickie then whipped Victoria into the ropes and lifted her into the air by her leg once she rebounded off the ropes, slamming Victoria face first into the mat before kicking up onto her feet.

"COME ON!" Mickie yelled, receiving a huge pop from the crowd. "Mickie is on fire! And so is her home state crowd of Virginia!

"What did you say, JR?! I can't hear you! This crazy crowd is so loud!" King replied.

Mickie turned around and saw Victoria on her feet, running at her with a clothesline attempt. Mickie ducked before hitting Victoria on the side of her mouth with the Mick Kick, getting a loud reaction from the fans and sending Victoria crashing to the mat. "Oh! There it is!"

"The Mick Kick! Mickie James hit it!" J.R exclaimed.

Mickie hooked Victoria's leg, going for the cover.

1...

2...

Out of nowhere Beth managed to break the pin by clubbing Mickie on the back, making her grimace in pain. "And Beth Phoenix breaks up the pin!"

"How is she still moving after being launched into the exposed turnbuckle?!" King exclaimed in slight surprise as the fans reacted negatively to the pin break up.

Beth gingerly stood up only to get clotheslined out of the ring by Sheree, both divas tumbling out of the ring and onto the hard concrete outside. "Whoa!"

"Oh wow! What a clothesline from Sheree!" J.R exclaimed as the two women laid on the concrete floor, both grimacing in pain.

"That tumble looked pretty nasty! I hope there both okay!" King added.

Meanwhile in the ring, both Mickie and Victoria made their way to their feet. Victoria made the first move kicking Mickie James in the gut and setting up for the Widow's Peak. "Uh-oh, it looks like Mickie James is in trouble!"

"Victoria is looking to end it right here!" J.R added.

Victoria lifted Mickie onto her shoulder but Mickie managed to wiggle her way out of Victoria's grasp, landing behind the stronger woman, on her feet. "Counter! Mickie escaped the Widow's Peak!"

Mickie quickly turning Victoria around and kicked her in the gut, before signalling for the Mickie DDT, holding two fingers up whilst letting loose a loud battle cry, causing the fans to let loose aloud pop in response.

"Uh-oh! You know what's coming next J.R!" King exclaimed.

"Mickie James, signalling for the Mickie DDT!" J.R cried out.

Mickie successfully hit the Mickie DDT, driving Victoria's head into the canvas. "Oh! Mickie DDT connects!"

"My goodness! What impact!" King exclaimed.

Mickie James quickly went for the cover, hooking Victoria's legs.

1...

2...

3!

The Hampton Coliseum exploded in cheers as Mickie's theme song, blasted throughout the arena.

_"Here's your winners, Mickie James and Sheree Louise!"_ Lilian Garcia announced.

"What a match!" King exclaimed as Mickie James stood up with a massive smile on her face, as the Hampton crowd popped for her.

"Yeah! Well done to Mickie James and Sheree Louise!" J.R praised.

Sheree gingerly entered the ring and hugged Mickie with a smile on her face, before raising the veteran's hand in victory, gaining a huge thunderous pop from the fans. "You have to wonder who will come out on top this Sunday at the Royal Rumble. Sheree? Or Beth Phoenix?"

"My money's on Sheree!" King said as Sheree and Mickie proceeded to climb up onto the turnbuckles, holding their arms up and receiving another huge reaction from the fans.

"Well, anyone of these women could win at the Royal Rumble. I'm sure Sheree will give her all, but Beth Phoenix is not gonna make it easy for her." J.R replied as Sheree looked up down at the ringside area, noticing Beth Phoenix and Victoria glaring up at her as they sat against the barricade.

"Damn right she ain't! But Sheree is no pushover! She's feisty as all hell and their is no way she's gonna let Beth Phoenix push her around at the Royal Rumble! This is gonna be great!" King added with an excited grin as Sheree smirked down at the two, making their glares of anger intensify as the watched her and Mickie continue to celebrate with the fans.

...

"That was awesome!" Sheree exclaimed once she walked out of the gorilla with Mickie James.

"I know!" Mickie replied back with a huge smile.

"And they were so loud! Virginia freakin' loves you!" Sheree said, making Mickie laugh.

At that point Lisa and Elizabeth walked out of the gorilla, with Elizabeth rubbing her forehead.

"Oww, I'm gonna have a major headache for weeks!" Elizabeth moaned.

Sheree chuckled sheepishly at that. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. I'm just glad I managed to sell that without fucking up." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"You should get that busted lip checked out though." Lisa said.

"Yeah... I probably should." Elizabeth replied before walking off towards the training room.

Sheree smiled as she watched her go. "I'm just glad she managed to go through that match in one piece." She commented.

"Yeah. Lord knows what would have happened if she broke her jaw again." Mickie replied.

"Hey girls!"

All three ladies turned to see Charlotte and Paul walking towards them, with Paul in his ring attire and wearing a black shirt with flames and skulls covering the front. Charlotte wore the same shirt, with a black opened up leather jacket over it, black leather pants which was fastened by a black belt with a sliver skull as the belt buckle and black leather ankle high heeled boots.

"Two minutes." Charlotte said to the long haired man, getting a nod from him. "Hurry up alright. We've got a segment next." He replied.

Freya just nodded, letting him leave before turning to the other women.

"Can I talk to Sheree for a moment?" Charlotte asked with a kind smile.

Lisa and Mickie exchanged curious glances before leaving without a word, both wondering what Charlotte wanted with Sheree.

Sheree watched them go before turning to Charlotte, a frown on her face. "Let me guess. Jessie told you about my mother wanting to come to the Royal Rumble." Sheree said.

By the slightly amused look on Charlotte's face, she knew she pretty much hit the nail on the head.

"You're right. I'm just wondering if your okay." Charlotte asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just worrying about how the others will react. I know I'm going to have to tell them why she's here. It's pretty scary." Sheree explained before shaking her head. "Ugh... I'm probably just worrying about nothing."

"No, you have every right to be worried. Your mother has never stepped foot in WWE or TNA and for good reason. She's known throughout the whole world. I'm actually surprised you managed to get this far without one of the fans recognising you." Charlotte commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, that's only thanks to the boss wanting to keep my identity secret. For now anyway. And its also because I've never wrestled in a televised live arena before. My dad's company started earning big bucks when I just started in WWE, so its understandable that no one knows my full identity. That and I never really wrestled under the family name." Sheree replied.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't asked for the reason why Sheree has never wrestled under her family name. Knowing Sheree, she probably wanted to start her own career, without the family name, so that she could earn the success without people claiming that she got success because of her family name.

"Look. The only person you need to be worried about is Stephanie. Jane is the ultimate rebel, and ain't afraid to say wants on her mind. While Stephanie is a pompous, spoilt bitch! They are the perfect definition of polar opposites." Charlotte explained.

Sheree grimaced slightly at Charlotte's use of words when referring to Stephanie McMahon. She didn't know why, but ever since she joined the main roster back in 2006, she has always been aware of this high level of hatred from Charlotte directed at the boss's daughter. The anger steadily clams down with each passing year but the hate was still there.

"I'd better go. Don't worry about it too much okay. Just enjoy yourself at the Royal Rumble." Charlotte said with a smile before jogging off towards where Paul went off to.

Sheree watched her go with a smile before heading off to find Mickie and Lisa.

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, Triple H and Freya." Todd Grisham said, as the Cerebral Assassin and the Queen of Queens came onto view on the camera, getting a huge cheer from the fans.

"Hunter, tonight you will be competing in a match to qualify for the Royal Rumble. What are your thoughts heading into this high stakes match?" Todd asked him.

"High stakes is one way to put it. I don't even know who my opponent is!" Triple H replied with a chuckle as Freya stepped up to the mic.

"Look. Seven of the last Royal Rumble winners have gone on to win big title matches at WrestleMania. That includes Triple H. It doesn't matter what happens tonight. He is gonna be in the Royal Rumble this Sunday, whether Vince likes it or not." Freya stated.

"And that isn't a promise. I guarantee it." Triple H said before walking off with Freya.

...

Melina paced the corridor with an irate expression on her face, the Women's Championship hanging off her shoulder, the fans immediately booing at her appearance.

"You think you have me all figured out. Don't you, Tara." Melina growled as she glared at the camera in front of her. She knew Tara was watching.

"You play your little mind games, and you roll your eyes back, like it's supposed to scare me! Like it's suppose to intimidate me! I'm the Women's Champion! I have come too far to lose to an old, broken, fossil like you!" Melina snapped.

"I'm not losing to you this Sunday. I _won't_ lose to you this Sunday. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to walk out of Madison Square Garden still Women's Champion. You can bet on that." Melina said, before walking off.

"Melina sure is determined to keep the Women's Championship." King noted.

"More like obsessed. I don't know what kind of trick Melina is going to pull on Sunday but I know it won't be good." J.R retorted.

...

_**"Time to play the game..."**_

The Hampton Coliseum erupted as the opening riffs of _"The Game"_ by Motorhead played throughout the arena, smoke covering the stage, the arena darkening as a spotlight appeared on the stage.

_**"Time to play the game! Muhahaha!"**_

Triple H and Freya's silhouettes appeared in the smoke, under the bright spotlight, receiving a roaring reception from the Hampton crowd. Freya and Triple H surveyed the Hampton crowd before spraying out water and making their way down the ramp.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the by Freya, from Greenwich, __Connecticut, weighing 225 pounds, he is The Game, Triple H!" _Lilian Garcia announced.

"A lot is at stake in this match for Triple H." J.R said was the fans at ringside did bow down gestures as the two veterans made their way to the ring.

"Yeah... If he loses he won't get a place in the Royal Rumble Match!" King added.

"And in typical McMahon fashion, Triple H has no idea who his opponent is!" J.R retorted.

"You shouldn't talk about your boss like that J.R. You could get fired!" King warned his broadcast colleague as Freya and Triple H came to a stop at the bottom of the ramp, surveying the crowd before making there way around the ring.

"I am well aware of that king." J.R replied as the two took a big gulp of their water before tossing it over to a member of staff that was hanging around the ring and climbed onto the apron on opposite sides of the ring, surveying the crowd before spraying water into the air, receiving a huge cheer from the crowd. The two then roared and sprayed out water into the crowd before entering the ring.

They both climbed onto a turnbuckle and did their trademark taunt, motioning for the fans to bow down to them before releasing a roar, getting an explosive reaction from the fans.

The two then stepped off the turnbuckle, glaring up at the stage, awaiting Triple H's opponent.

"I wonder who its gonna be?!" King said in excitement, causing J.R roll his eyes.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, King." J.R replied as Triple H and Freya continued to glare up at the stage.

The frowns on Triple H and Freya's faces deepened when _"Reality" _by John Johnston played throughout the arena, the fans booing as William Regal, Raw's current General Manager walked out onto the stage in formal wear with a mic in hand and a smug smirk on his face.

"Uh-oh..." King said quietly as Regal's smirk widened, finding the fans jeers and the annoyed glares on Freya and Triple H's amusing.

"What does he want?!" J.R snapped in annoyance as William Regal went to speak.

"About your match tonight Triple H. You won't be facing one opponent. You won't be facing two opponents. You'll be facing three! And that includes me!" Regal said, smirk widening even more at the annoyed glares intensifying on the faces of Triple H and Freya. "Oh come on! How is that fair!"

It's not supposed to be! Have you already forgotten that Mr. McMahon wants Triple H _out_ of the Royal Rumble?!" King questioned.

"No... But that doesn't mean I have to like it." J.R retorted.

"It will be an Over the Top Rope Gauntlet Match. If you can toss all three opponents over the ropes, then you're in the Royal Rumble. But... If you lose, then YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THE ROYAL RUMBLE!" William exclaimed with a snobby laugh, causing the two in the ring to scowl at him while the fans booed him.

Freya leaned over the ropes and beckoned Regal to get in the ring, with Triple H going as far as pulling the ropes down for him to enter the ring.

"It looks like Freya and Triple H wants Regal to get in the first." King stated.

"Well he is in the match." J.R replied.

"Come on Mr. General manager! Get your ass in this ring!" Freya shouted, but William didn't move from his spot on the stage. In fact he laughed at her, much to her rising anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. Did you think I was gonna be his first opponent? Do you think I'm that stupid, Freya?" Regal retorted with an evil smirk, making Freya pace the ring with an angry gleam in her eye, while Triple H simply stood still, the annoyed frown on his face, summing up is emotions.

"I'm not your first opponent, Hunter." Regal stated before pointing behind him. "This man is."

Triple H's mouth fell into a thin line when _"Unglued"_ by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena to a chorus of boos. "Oh brother..."

Snitsky walked out onto the stage with a glare directed at the two, ignoring the boos that the fans were directing at him.

"Look at that glare! It's frightening!" King said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Snitsky wants to get a measure of revenge on Freya and Triple H for what they did to him last week." J.R said as Snitsky walked down the ramp, never taking his eyes off the two. Freya left the ring as Snitsky entered the ring, but not before giving him one last glare, the bald headed man glaring at her just as hard. "It seems Snitsky dislikes Freya more than he dislikes The Game."

"It seems that way. But we both know he wouldn't dare touch her. Not unless he wants a Sledgehammer to the face." King replied.

Triple H sent a warning glare at the man, silently warning him that if he goes near his protégé, then Triple H will end him. _Permanently_.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

As soon as the bell rang, Triple H ran at the man, catching him off guard.

"And The Game is not wasting any time!" J.R exclaimed as The Cerebral Assassin went to town on Snitsky with huge punches and knee lifts while Freya watched the onslaught with a huge grin on her face.

"Look at him go!" King cried out.

Triple H went to toss Snitsky out of the ring, when Snitsky suddenly grabbed him and slammed him into the ground with a side walk slam. "Oh man!"

"Sidewalk Slam! And just like that, Snitsky's gains control!" J.R said.

Freya gripped the edge of the apron with a worried expression on her face. "Hunter! Are you ok?!"

Triple H didn't get to answer as Snitsky immediately slammed two elbows into the long haired man's gut, making him grunt in pain.

Freya looked on worriedly. _**"Come on Hunter! You can do this!"**_

Snitsky picked Triple H up and attempted to eject him out of the ring. "Triple H is in deep trouble!"

"That's it Snitsky! Get him out!" King cheered.

Triple H punched away at Snitsky, repeatedly punching him in the face, making Snitsky release Triple H and causing him stumble back. Snitsky, however, immediately ran out Triple H, looking to boot him in the face, but Triple H avoided the boot causing Snitsky to almost topple over the ropes. "Whoa!"

"Snitsky is in a precarious position!" J.R said.

"Get back in the ring you idiot!" King snapped.

Snitsky managed to get back in the ring only to get clotheslined right out of it by Triple H, receiving a thunderous cheer from the fans, Freya cheering along with them. "Oh no!"

"Snitsky is eliminated! Snitsky has been eliminated!" J.R cried out as William Regal's jaw almost hit the floor at the sight of Triple H eliminating Snitsky.

"What an idiot!" King growled in annoyance.

Regal gulped as Triple H sent him a dangerous smirk. Regal then hastily called for the next opponent, not wanting to get into the ring with the King of Kings.

_**"Somebodies gonna get there ass kicked, **__**Somebodies gonna get there wig split!"**_

The smile on Freya's face dropped into a worried frown as Mark Henry made his way to the ring, a dark scowl on the black man's face.

"HA! HAHAHAHA!" King laughed as the smirk on Triple H's face also dropped.

"This has just gotten very difficult for Triple H." J.R said.

"There is no way Triple H will eliminate Mark Henry! He might as will kiss his WrestleMania dream goodbye!" King retorted with a smug expression on his face.

"Don't count him out yet, King." J.R replied as Triple H sent Mark Henry a determined glare watching as the World's Strongest Man made his way up the stairs. As soon as Mark Henry entered the ring Triple H pounced, raining down shots to the face like no tomorrow, with Mark trading blows with him. "OH! The Cerebral Assassin going for the kill!"

"That was smart of Triple H! Not giving Mark Henry away time to prepare himself!" King said.

Triple H stopped the trading of fists with a huge knee to Mark's stomach, before running the ropes, hitting a huge Facebuster.

"Facebuster! But The World's Strongest Man is still standing!" J.R exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to do more than that to take the World's Strongest Man off his feet." King retorted.

At seeing the big man wobble, Triple H ran the ropes again, rebounding off of them, looking for another Facebuster, only to get blasted by Mark Henry with a shoulder tackle. "Whoa! Triple H got blasted!"

"What a tackle by The World's Strongest Man. He's stopped Triple H's momentum for the moment." J.R added.

Henry forced Triple H to his feet and tried to throw him out of the ring, only for Triple H to fight back, hitting the big man with huge, almost desperate fists. "Triple H is trying his best to stay in this match!"

"Come on Mark! Just throw him out already!" King snapped.

Triple H eventually knocked Mark away, managing to get back in the ring, only for Mark to grab him by the head and ram his head into Triple H's making Freya wince at the sight as Triple H struggled to stay on his feet, a dazed expression on his face. "Oh jeez!"

"My goodness, what a head-butt!" J.R said.

Mark then lifted Triple H and then slammed The Game's back against his knee making him cry out in pain.

"Ouch! What a backbreaker!" King said with a wince.

"Mark Henry is in complete control right now!" J.R added as Freya watched on worriedly.

"Come on Hunter! You can do this!" She encouraged as Triple H groaned in pain on the floor.

Mark grabbed Triple H, pulling him up onto his feet, before trying to throw Triple H out of the ring, causing massive heat from the Hampton crowd as Triple's feet were mere feet from touching the ground, Freya holding her breathe as she watched her best friend and mentor struggle to keep his feet from touching the ground.

"Its over! Its over! Say goodbye to the Royal Rumble, Triple H!" King exclaimed with a laugh.

"Now hold on a minute, King! His feet hasn't touched the ground!" J.R replied.

Luckily, Triple H managed to get back into the ring causing Freya to sigh in relief.

"Damn it! I thought that was it!" King said with a sigh of annoyance.

"So did everyone else king." J.R replied as The World's Strongest Man forced Triple H onto his feet.

Mark went to whip Triple H towards the ropes but Triple H managed to reverse this, whipping Mark towards the ropes instead.

Mark rebound off the ropes with Triple H catching him with a kick to the gut. Triple H then tried to lift Mark Henry off the mat for a body slam but the man was too heavy. Triple H crumbled under the weight causing Mark Henry to come crashing down on top of him.

"What in the... Did Triple H just try to body slam Mark Henry?! What was he thinking?!" King exclaimed.

"I have no idea, but it was an incredible risky move that failed on Triple H's part." J.R replied.

Freya was also thinking what was going on in Triple H's mind as Mark Henry stood up and ran the ropes, all of his body weight, coming crashing down on Triple H, making the man groan loudly in pain.

"Oh man! I'm glad I'm not Triple H right now." King said.

"You and me both." J.R added.

Triple H staggered to his feet, leaning against the ropes as Freya watched him with incredibly worried eyes.

"Triple H can barely stand!" King exclaimed.

"And he's at the worst place he could be right now!" J.R added.

Mark smirked at how out of it Triple H looked and ran at him, wanting to knocking him out of the ring once and for all. "Henry's going for the kill!"

"Look out Triple H!" King cried out.

"MOVE HUNTER!" Freya yelled over the roar of the crowd, snapping him out of his daze. Triple H saw Henry coming at him and yanked the ropes down, causing the big man to go flying out of the ring, receiving a loud roar of approval from the Hampton crowd. "AH!"

"Mark Henry has been eliminated! Mark Henry has been eliminated!" J.R exclaimed.

Freya sighed in relief as the fans roared in approval at Triple H eliminating Mark Henry, knowing he was one step closer to entering the Royal Rumble. I think Freya played a part in that elimination! She saved Triple H without moving a muscle!"

"Well she is known for getting him out of crazy situations, J.R. You remember what she did to Stone Cold and Natasha Briggs when they went at it all those years back right?" King questioned with a slight smirk.

"Don't remind me." J.R retorted.

Triple H looked at Freya before huge evil grins appeared on there faces, as they turned and stared at William Regal, who was still standing on the stage, but now he had a fearful expression on his face.

"Get in this ring. Now." Triple H said over the roar of the crowd. Williams didn't need to lip read to know what he said. "Your turn Regal! It's time to put your money where your mouth is!" J.R exclaimed.

"Come on Regal! Don't let Triple H intimidate you! You can beat him!" King encouraged as William gulped, staring at Triple H and Freya in fear.

"You sure bout that?" J.R questioned.

"...Err..." Was Jerry "The King" Lawler's answer, making J.R grin in amusement.

Steeling his nerve, Regal made his way down the ramp. When he got to the bottom of the ramp Regal suddenly smirked before waving his hands in a dismissive manner, turning around and walking off, causing the crowd to boo heavily. "He-He's leaving?!"

"What a Coward." J.R spat.

Freya narrowed her eyes at the man. _**"I don't think so."**_

Freya speed walked towards Regal, causing the fans to cheer while a smirk appeared on Triple H's face.

"Uh-oh! You might wanna turn around boss!" King warned.

"Freya, ain't about to let William Regal get away, without taking a much deserved butt-whooping first!" J.R exclaimed as Freya grabbed William by the hair, pulling him back towards the ring and threw him into the ring, where Triple H was waiting. "Yeah! That's right! You won't get away that easily, Regal!"

"Aw! No! Things are going from bad to worse for Regal!" King cried out

As soon as Regal stood up Triple H pounced, hitting him with rights to the face. It wasn't long before William fought back with punches of his own.

Regal managed to gain the advantage by kneeing Triple H hard in the gut and then threw Triple H over the ropes.

"Oh No!" J.R cried out.

"Whoa! Whoa!" King exclaimed.

He then turned, outstretching his arms in victory taunting the crowd and smirking smugly down at Freya making the fans boo him harshly in anger.

"How do you like that?! How do you like that?! Aww, You gonna cry sweetheart?!" He taunted talking smack to Freya, causing Freya to glare murderously at him.

A small smirk appeared on her face as she saw that Triple H had managed to keep his feet from touching the ground, rolled back into the ring and was now standing behind Regal with a fired up expression on his face, making the fans cheer excitedly in response.

"Triple H made it make in! He's still in this!" J.R exclaimed.

"But Regal doesn't realise it?! Turn around Regal!" King cried out.

Freya pointed behind Regal with a smug grin of amusement, making him freeze.

Regal slowly turned around only to receive a punch in the face from Triple H, making him rebound off the ropes and right into a Spinebuster.

"Spinebuster! What destructive impact!" J.R exclaimed as Regal hit the mat back first.

"Get up Regal! You can't let Triple H win!" King pleaded.

Triple H pulled Regal onto his feet and then threw him over the ropes and onto the cold hard floor, receiving a loud thunderous reaction from the Hampton crowd!

"NOOOO!" King cried as _"The Game" _played throughout the arena to a thunderous reaction from the fans.

"The Game wins! The Game wins! Triple H is in the Royal Rumble!" J.R cheered as Freya cheered along with the fans before sliding into the ring and hugging Triple H, almost tackling him to the ground, getting a couple of laughs from the Hampton fans.

_"Here's your winner, Triple H!"_ Lilian announced, causing the fans to cheer louder.

"McMahon tried everything! Regal tried everything! They tried to keep Triple H out of the Royal Rumble! But he refused! He refused to let them win and now Triple H has a guaranteed spot in the Royal Rumble match!" J.R said as Freya and Triple H climbed up onto the turnbuckle, celebrating with the fans.

"I can just imagine the look on Mr. McMahon's face! Regal better find somewhere to hide!" King added.

Freya saw the Raw GM seething on at ringside as he glared at her and Triple H, causing her to laugh at the way his face turned red in anger.

"Good luck getting out of this one, Mr. GM!" She taunted, making Regal scowl at her, his face turning an even darker shade of red as his anger rose.

Triple H and Freya stepped off the turnbuckle, bumping fists as the watched William Regal in amusement as he proceed to have a little tantrum on the floor.

...

Sheree stood backstage, near the gorilla, talking to Women's Champion Melina about the Royal Rumble until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up off the ground.

"Guess who!"

"Randy! You punk! Put me down right now!"

Melina and Kerry, who had been with Randy when he spotted Sheree, watched in amusement as Sheree struggled to get out of the WWE Champion's hold.

"At least say please first." Randy replied with a teasing smirk. "Bite me!"

Randy's smirk widen. "Ok. If that's the way you play."

Sheree suddenly founded herself hanging over the man's shoulder.

"Randy, if you don't put me down I'll-"

Sheree yelped in shock when Randal's hand smacked her butt.

Sheree glared murderously at the back of Randal's head.

"Randy... What the fuck are you -_SMACK!- _HEY! QUIT SMACKING MY ASS!" Sheree snapped.

"Say please and I'll let you down." Randy replied, his smirk widening even more. "FUCK YOU!"

That earned her another smack on the butt. "I'm gonna kill you." Sheree growled gritted teeth making Randy scoff.

"Like it will be that easy. I'm the WWE Champion remember." Randy stated, with a smug grin.

"It will be a piece of cake because your the shittest WWE Champ -_SMACK!-_ OI! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"

"She's gonna beat the crap outta you when you let her down." Melina stated. with a smirk of amusement.

Randy shrugged with a grin. "She knows I'm just messing around with her. Right Sheree?" Randal said, smacking her butt again.

Sheree growled in anger before looking down, a devilish smirk appearing on her face as a naughty plan began to formulate in her mind.

Kerry who was watching the whole thing, smirk in amusement as Sheree reached down and lifted Orton's shirt, before sticking her hand into Orton's jeans, causing her mouth to drop open in slight shock before quickly pulling her phone out and beginning to record the whole thing, knowing exactly what Sheree was about to do.

Randy smirked when he felt Sheree lifting up his shirt slightly, his eyes widening slightly when he felt her stick her hand inside his jeans. "You trying to cop a feel back there? I can't blame you. I am the sexiest man in the- HEY!"

Charlotte and Paul exited the gorilla just in time to see Sheree pull at Randy's boxers, hard, causing the man to let out a yelp and release her while Charlotte and Paul laugh out loud.

"Hahahaha! Oh god! My sides!" Charlotte laughed, holding her sides.

"Shut up! That ain't funny!" Randal groaned in pain.

"I don't know about that. It looked pretty funny. And I thought I was the only one that could off a mean wedgie! Nice one kid!" Paul said, whilst high fiving Sheree. "Hey don't praise her!"

"Karma's a bitch, huh Randy?" Melina asked the man playfully. "Shut up!"

Kerry whipped a tear from her eye, as she chuckled uncontrollably. "Oh man! I'm so glad I got that on camera! That was classic!" She exclaimed. "You were filming that?! Delete it!"

"No way man!"

Sheree smirked at the man who winced in pain. "How's it feel? Receiving the wedgie of death from yours truly." She taunted, causing Randy to glare playfully at her.

"Get off your high horse! I'll get you back. Just you wait!" He said. "Ooo, I'm so scared!" Sheree taunted, making the man smirk menacingly.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to see Vince McMahon standing behind them with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey old man! Enjoy the show?" Kerry said with a big easygoing smile on her face.

McMahon ignored the old man comment. Vince knew Kerry long enough to let it slide.

"Yes. It was very... Entertaining." He replied. Sheree blushed in embarrassment at her boss seeing the whole thing and sent an annoyed glare at Randy who avoided her gaze.

"Anyway, That's not why I'm here" He said before turning to Randy and Kerry.

"We're on soon. So get ready."

Randy and Kerry nodded before going off to get ready for the final segment of the night.

...

Mr. McMahon stood in the ring with Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton and Kerry.

Jeff glared at Randy and Kerry, the Intercontinental Championship resting on his shoulder.

Randy and Kerry stared at Jeff with glares just as intense as his own, the WWE Championship resting on Randy's shoulder.

"Look at those glares. Something tells me this is not gonna end the way Mr. McMahon wants it to." King commented nervously.

"The hate Jeff has for these two has boiled over. And it's the same for Randy and Kerry." J.R commented.

"In six days the most prestigious title in the company will be on the line in Madison Square Garden." Mr. McMahon said before turning to Randy.

"What kind of match will we see at the Royal Rumble? Will we see more death defying stunts?" He asked before looking at Kerry.

"Will we see more interferences from blond bombshells?" He asked, before looking at Intercontinental Champion who had not taking his eyes off Randy and Kerry since they walked out. "Will we see more head kicking?"

Jeff's glare seemed to intensify a tad when a small smirk appeared on Kerry's face.

"At the end of the night, one man will walk away WWE Champion. But... Now is the time to act like civil human beings. Jeff, I want you to shake Kerry and Randy's hand and vise versa. Do you all understand?" Mr. McMahon said, receiving nods from all three.

"Good. Now, is there any thing you all would like to get off your chest, before we do this?" He asked.

Kerry took the mic from Mr. McMahon and got right in Jeff's face, a scowl on her face, while Mr. McMahon looked on nervously, the fans instantly booing when they realized that she was about to speak.

"You know I'm still rocking a major headache thanks to you. I don't know who I hate more. You or those low life scumbags I used to call friends!" Kerry growled, receiving major heat from the fans.

"Is she talking about Triple H and Freya?! They're still not over that yet?!" King exclaimed.

"This is Kerry and Randy Orton we're talking about, king. I'm not surprised that they still hold a grudge against their former Evolution members. You do remember what happened right? What Triple H tried to do to Kerry?" J.R questioned.

"Please don't mention that when Kerry is so close to us!" King cried out fearfully.

Kerry's scowl seemed to thicken as Jeff stared at her with an emotionless expression on his face. "All I wanna do, is kick your head clean off your shoulders and, watch it roll into a pit of flames!" Kerry growled, before a cruel smile appeared on her face, an almost faraway look in her eye as twisted thoughts began to take shape in her mind.

"And then I'd have the pleasure of relishing in your bloodcurdling screams of torture as you slowly burn-!"

Mr. McMahon cleared his throat gaining her attention. He looked suddenly very pale as he stared at her and she also noticed he had moved away from her a little bit. She ignored the fact that the fans were cheering as she slowly started to go to a very dark place.

"... Um... I suddenly feel like getting as far away from here as possible..." King muttered in fear.

"Stay put." J.R said, holding King by the arm to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

Kerry smiled at him sheepishly while chuckling. "I apologise for that. It seems I got a little carried away." She said.

"A little?! Are you kidding me?! I was so scared I thought horns were gonna stick out of her head at any moment!" King exclaimed.

"Her mind is a dark one, that's for sure." J.R added.

"With all that being said... I am willing to acknowledge your accomplishments. You are Championship material. No doubt about it." Kerry said with a smile.

Jeff just continued to stare at her. He knew the smile was forced. The smile soon fell for Kerry's face as she glared at him. "I still wanna see you head roll."

Before Jeff could retort, Randy gently pulled Kerry away from him.

"Let me handle this alright. Cool off for bit." Randy whispered, taking the mic from her.

Kerry took a couple of deep breathes and nodded while Randy turned to face Jeff.

"I'm going to be honest with you Jeff. Ever since I found out you were going to be my opponent at the Royal Rumble, I was actually relieved." Randy told him, making the man raise an eyebrow at that.

"You have done some amazing things over the years. Of course they don't even come close to what I've done. I admit that I underestimated you though."

"I congratulate you Jeff. You won't be walking out the WWE Champion this Sunday. But, you won something just as important... My respect." Orton said, ignoring the boos he received from the fans.

Jeff glared at Randy and Kerry, long and hard before grabbing his own mic.

"I don't care about earning your respect." He replied before shifting his gaze to Kerry.

"And I certainly don't care about how much you hate me or what goes on in that messed up head of yours. I didn't hit you with the Twist of Fate on that stage to give you a killer headache. To be honest I was trying to give you a concussion." Jeff said truthfully, making Kerry glare at him murderously while the fans cheered.

Jeff then turned to the WWE Champion who was not pleased with the way he was speaking to him and Kerry.

"And I didn't hit a 30 foot Swanton Bomb to impress you. I was trying to hurt you. I've waited so long for this opportunity. I did it to show how bad and how far I'm willing to go to be the WWE Champion. They're are plenty of people in this building that I'd shake hands with before shaking yours or hers!" Jeff stated.

Before Randy and Kerry could retort, Jeff handed Mr. McMahon his title, shaking his hand while doing so, making McMahon stare at him in slight confusion.

Jeff then rolled out of the ring and started shaking the hands of random fans, and staff that were around ringside. Even shaking the hands of Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler.

When Jeff eventually reentered the ring, Randy and Kerry were close to losing their temper. Jeff was sure he could almost see smoke coming from their ears.

"You'd better shake our hands this second or a swear I'm gonna beat the living crap outta you." Kerry snarled glaring, at the man while extending her hand out.

"Shake our hands. Right. Now." Randy growled.

Jeff stared at Randy and Kerry's hands with an emotionless expression on his face and then looked up at them.

"Dammnit Jeff! Just shake our damn hands already!" Kerry snapped.

"Just do it! We don't want to do this anymore then you do!" Randy growled, quickly losing his patients with the man.

Jeff looked at the the Hampton Crowd before shrugging and hitting Randy with a surprise Twist of Fate, effortlessly flooring in the WWE Champion, the Hampton Coliseum erupting in cheers in response.

"Twist of Fate! Jeff Hardy hit the Twist of Fate on the WWE Champion!" J.R exclaimed.

"What the hell Jeff?! You could have at least shaken the man's hand first!" King snapped.

Kerry gaped at her knocked out companion, not excepting that to happen while Mr. McMahon watched the whole thing in shock.

Kerry looked up and glared at Jeff murderously before walking up to him and slapping him hard in the face, making the fans boo heavily.

"Uh-oh!" J.R said as Kerry scowled angrily.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Kerry snapped, poking Jeff angrily in the chest. "Kerry is not pleased with the actions of Jeff Hardy!"

"You tell him straight Kerry! No one treats the WWE Champion like that and gets away with it!" King snapped as Kerry continued to yell in Jeff Hardy's face and poking him angrily in the chest.

Having had enough, Jeff grabbed Kerry by the wrist before laying her out with a Twist of Fate, gaining another huge positive reaction from the crowd while Mr. McMahon stared on, flabbergasted.

"Twist of Fate to Kerry! Twist of Fate to Kerry!" J.R exclaimed.

"You heartless jerk! She didn't deserve that!" King shouted in anger.

Mr. McMahon looked on as Jeff picked up both the WWE and Intercontinental Championship and held them both up in the air as he stood over Randy and Kerry, receiving a thunderous cheer from the fans as his theme music played throughout the arena.

_**"Yep. This definitely didn't go the way I planned it would." **_He groaned in his mind.

...

"Jesus Kerry! What goes on in that head of yours!" Was the first thing Jeff said when they exited the gorilla.

"Aww. Did I scare baby Hardy?" She asked playfully, while pinching his cheek.

"No." Jeff replied in an annoyed tone.

Kerry just laughed as she let go of the man's cheek. "You're a bad lair you now that?" She said as she walked off towards the women's locker room to collect her things, before heading off to the next town with Randy Orton.

Jeff just sighed. "Come on. Admit it. She scared you out there." Randy said with a grin.

"Ok so it was a little frightening! You were scared too!" Jeff retorted.

Randy scoffed. "Me? Scared of Kerry?! Yeah right! I've been working with her for years! Her crazy side doesn't bother me one bit!" Orton laughed, as they made there way to the men's locker room.

"Don't try to hide it! I saw sweat dripping off you!" Hardy retorted.

"Now that's just weird..."

"Shut up!"

...

_**WWE Headquarters, Stanford, Connecticut**_

Dray walked out of his office with a pleased smile on his face. Everything was progressing nicely. The girls were doing a great job. He couldn't be happier.

Dray felt eyes on him and he looked up to find John Laurinaitis staring him down.

"You got something to say, Ace?" Dray asked him, a frown on his face.

John stared at him for a moment before shaking is head. "No. I was just thinking."

John went to walk past Dray, only to stop when Dray grabbed his wrist. John looked down at the man to find him glaring at him.

"I heard you disagree with my plans. Is that true?" Dray asked in an icy tone.

Laurinaitis didn't reply. He didn't have to.

"I'm just trying to make the Divas Division mean something. If you try to get in the way, you and I will have big problems." Dray warned.

Laurinaitis just pulled is wrist away from Dray and scurried away, Dray watching him go with a glare.

_**"The girls need this, Ace. I won't let you fuck this up for them."**_


	8. Huxley

**A/N: Another chapter updated! Enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Huxley

_**Friday Night Smackdown tapings: Charlottesville, Virginia - John Paul Jones Arena, January 22nd 2008**_

"So let me get this straight. Monday Night Raw is getting an extra commentator?!" A young woman with long black hair asked Roxanna as the walked down the corridors, backstage.

The young woman wore a Chicago Bears Jersey, dark blue skinny jeans and heeled boots.

"Yep." Roxanna answered simple.

"And she's a chick?!" The woman asked, causing Roxanna to chuckle at the way she said it.

"I know. It makes me wonder how Dray managed to persuade the old man to get a female commentator." Roxanna replied.

"I know. Dray's really trying isn't he." The woman said with a smile.

"And this is just the beginning. Trust me Jessica, when Dray starts a project he never gives up on it." Roxanna told the young woman with wink.

Jessica smiled before finding herself engulfed in a hug from behind.

"So this is where you've been hiding, baby sister of mine."

Jessica rolled her eyes as Roxanna looked on in amusement. "I haven't been hiding and would you quit it with the whole baby sister thing, Phil!" She said in annoyance, turning to glare at her older brother, Phil Brooks aka Former ECW Champion CM Punk.

"I heard you won't be accompanying me to the ring tonight. Do you have a match?" Phil asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah. I have a match with Melina tonight." Jessica told him.

Phil whistled loudly with a smirk on his face. "You have your work cut out for you, there." He commented making Jessica glare at him, slightly offended.

"I have it handled!" She replied in a hard tone making Phil raise his arms up in defense.

"Ok, ok. No need to bite my head off." He said as he walked off.

"Cocky lil shit." Jessica grumbled as she watched the long black haired man walk off.

"He deserves to be. He's pretty darn good." Roxanna commented.

"I'm just as good! I'll be beating your ass soon! Just you watch!" Jessica replied with a smirk making Roxanna grin.

"Oh yeah? Well when that day comes, I'll be ready for ya." Roxanna said.

...

_Later..._

Jessica sat on one of the large metal crates in front of the gorilla, taping up her arms with white tape that had red crosses on both of them, while getting ready for her match against Melina.

The rest of her attire consisted of a black v-neck crop top that had the words _"100% Chicago made"_ in red writing at the back whilst on the front she had an image of two arms crossed in an X shape, with white tape wrapped around them, with the word _"Jessica" _on one arm and the word _"CM Punk" _on the other, both in red lettering.

She also wore tight leather shorts that was yellow in colour and were decorated with four black stars on the back and front with a single black strip on either side of the shorts, She was also wearing a pair of black wrestling boots with a pair of yellow plated kick pads attached to it.

"Are you all set?"

Jessica looked up as she finished wrapping her arms to see none other then the Women's Champion Melina walking up to her with the title resting on her shoulders already in her wrestling gear.

"Yep." Jessica replied with a smile, jumping off the crate.

A stagehand walked up to the two, smiling at them. "Jessica your on first." She informed the black haired woman who nodded before smirking at Melina.

"See ya out there champ!" She said before walking up the steps of the gorilla.

...

_"This Fire Burns" _by Killswitch Engage played throughout the John Paul Jones arena getting an explosive reaction from the WWE crowd.

The fans cheered even louder when Jessica walked out onto the stage with a smile on her face.

_"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, Jessica!" _Justin Roberts announced as the black haired woman from the Windy City walked down the ramp.

"Well Jessica is all smiles, but I doubt its a real smile after what happened on ECW." Coachman said.

"Yeah. It was CM Punk vs. Chavo Guerrero for the ECW Championship. CM Punk would have retained the Championship if it wasn't for our current World Heavyweight Champion, Edge who was the guest commentator at the time, interfering and Spearing CM Punk, costing him the ECW Championship." Michael reminded everyone as Jessica walked up the stairs.

"To say Jessica was livid is an understatement. She was not happy Michael." Coachman said as Jessica jumped up onto the rope, placing her left foot on the top rope whilst placing her right leg on the steel piece that connected the second turnbuckle to the ring post, shouting "LET'S GO!" as she raised her arms up, receiving a loud reaction from the fans in response.

"And neither was Punk. Which brings us to tonight's main event. CM Punk takes on the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge later tonight." Michael Cole said as Jessica jumped off the ropes and into the ring, walking across the ring to jump up onto the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area and raising her arms up, receiving another positive reaction from the fans.

"I can't wait for that! But right now, Punk's younger sister Jessica will take on the Women's Champion, Melina." Coachman said, as Jessica jumped off the turnbuckle and looked up at the stage, waiting for Melina to make her appearance.

_"Paparazzi" _played throughout the arena to a collection of boos, as men rolled out the red carpet.

Melina walked out onto the stage, holding the Women's Championship up high over her head as her personal photographers took pictures of her.

_"And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, She is the Women's Champion, Melina!" _Justin Roberts announced as Melina walked down the ramp, still holding the Women's Championship up high.

"On Raw Melina sent a message to her Royal Rumble opponent. She told Tara and I quote "I'm not losing to you. I won't lose to you. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to walk out of Madison Square Garden still Women's Champion." Cole said, smirking smugly at the fans at ringside as the booed her.

"She's determined. I'll give her that. But Tara is also determined. It will take more then a few words to shake her off. And Melina knows that. Which is why I'm so excited to see what she's gonna do come Sunday!" Coachman replied.

"It will certainly be a match to watch." Michael Cole said as Melina walked up the steps and held the title up in the air getting another round of boos. Melina then jumped and did her splits on the apron before entering the ring.

The champ looked Jessica up and down before scoffing and climbing the turnbuckle holding up the Women's Championship, receiving another negative reaction from the fans.

"It looks like Melina finds Jessica unworthy of being in the same ring as her." Coachman observed.

"She won't be thinking that for long. Jessica will make sure of that." Michael responded.

Melina jumped off the turnbuckle as her entrance theme ended giving Jessica a condescending smirk, making Jessica glare at her as the referee signalled for the bell to ring.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The two women circled the ring before locking up. After a bit of a struggle the two broke away from each other, glaring at one another before Melina suddenly slapped Jessica hard across the face, gaining a lot of heat from the fans in the process.

"Oh!" Coachman explained as Jessica's head whipped to the side from the slap.

"As expected, Melina has no respect for anyone." Michael retorted.

"Come on Michael! She's the Women's Champion. If the other Divas want her respect they'll have to earn it." Coachman replied.

Jessica scowled as a crooked grin appeared on the face of Melina. The two circled the ring again before locking up, trying to gain the upper hand on one another. After a while the two broke away from each other again before Jessica harshly shoved Melina, much to the amusement of the fans. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"Jessica is not in the mood for Melina's antics!" Michael said.

"You can't treat the Women's Champion like that! Show some respect!" Coachman snapped.

Melina glared at the unimpressed frown on Jessica's face. The two locked up for a third time but this time Melina caught Jessica in a headlock. Jessica grunted before backing Melina up into the ropes, pushing her off and making her rebound off the opposite ropes before running right into an enziguri from Jessica, flooring her. "Oh!"

"Wow! That caught Melina by surprise!" Michael commented.

Jessica stood as Melina held her mouth in pain. Jessica forced Melina to her feet before hitting a snap suplex, causing the Latin American to yell in pain as her back slammed against the canvas.

Jessica went for a quick pin attempt only for Melina to kick out at one. Not giving Melina any time to recuperate, Jessica quickly pulled Melina to her feet and whipped her towards the ropes.

When Melina rebounded off the ropes, Jessica went for a roundhouse kick only for the Women's Champion to duck before rolling Jessica up for a quick pin attempt only for Jessica to kick out at one.

As soon as the two divas stood up Jessica caught Melina with a spinning back kick to the stomach making the champ hunch over in pain. Jessica then rocked Melina with a series of Muay Thai style kicks, dazing the champ.

"Look at those kicks! Ouch!" Coachman winced, watching as every one of Jessica's kicks hit its mark on Melina.

Jessica went for a large roundhouse kick to finish the stinging combo, but Melina ducked, causing Jessica to miss wildly. Melina then grabbed Jessica rolled her up in an O'Conner pin attempt, grabbing the women's shorts.

"Jessica misses wildly and now Melina, going for another pin attempt and wait a minute, she's got a hold of Jessica's shorts!" Michael noticed as well as the fans, who booed slightly at Melina's cheating ways.

"Ha! I love it! Melina is so bad!" Coachman laughed.

Unfortunately for Melina the ref managed to see what she was up to.

"Hey! Melina! No grabbing the shorts!" The ref warned.

"Thank god the referee caught her." Michael sighed in relief.

"Look! I'm not doing anything!" Melina replied, quickly releasing Jessica, holding her arms up in defense.

"Don't do it again or I'll disqualify you." The ref warned.

Melina just rolled her eyes and turned around only to receive a stinging roundhouse kick from Jessica, sending the Latin American falling to the canvas in a daze.

"Oh no!" Coachman cried out.

"Melina took her eye off Jessica and ended up paying the price!" Michael exclaimed.

Jessica pulled Melina's supine form in line with the nearest turnbuckle before climbing up it herself. "Uh-oh! Jessica, going up top!"

"It looks like she's gonna do something risky!" Coachman said as Jessica continued to climb the turnbuckle, back facing the ring, looking like she was about to go for a moonsault off the top rope.

Jessica steadied herself on the top rope, preparing to launch herself off it, when Melina suddenly popped up onto her feet and shoved Jessica clean off the turnbuckle, sending her plummeting to the hard concert floor below.

"Oh no!" Michael gasped as Jessica crashed into the concrete floor hard, making the fans release a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

"God! What a nasty fall!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Fall?! She was pushed off!" Michael retorted.

The WWE fans winced at the way Jessica landed on the ground outside and then booed viciously at the devilish grin that appeared on Melina's face. "Look at that evil grin. Melina is an evil, horrible person."

"Would you shut up! She's just misunderstood!" Coachman retorted.

Melina left the ring and slowly sauntered towards Jessica, who was squirming in pain, clutching at her right arm. "Melina's just taking her time now."

"I think... I think Jessica may have injured her right arm when she was pushed off the turnbuckle." Michael said in worry.

"And I can guarantee you, Melina will use that to her advantage." Coachman added.

Melina grabbed the right arm of Jessica, roughly pulling her to her feet and then whipped her head first into the ring post, dazing her. Melina went to the other side of the ring post and grabbed Jessica's right arm, placing a boot on the ring post and pulling hard, letting lose a piercing shriek as she pulled on Jessica's arm.

"Melina has Jessica in a painful situation!" Michael said as Jessica cried out in pain, trying to desperate pry Melina's hands away from her arm.

"Is she trying to pull her arm off?!" Coachman exclaimed.

After a little warning from the ref, Melina eventually let go of Jessica's arm and threw her back in the ring. Melina quickly grabbed Jessica's right arm, applying a Fujiwara armbar, making Jessica cry out in pain.

"Jessica is in a lot of pain right now!" Michael said, as Melina pulled Jessica's arm back in a painful way.

"This is why Melina is one of the greatest Champions ever! She zoned in on that arm straight away!" Coachman complimented.

"Do you wanna give up, Jessica?" The ref asked getting a shake of the head from the Chicago babe.

A decent _"Jessica!"_ chant resounded around the area as the fans encouraged Jessica to stay in it. Hearing the fans chanting, Jessica crawled towards the ropes.

"Jessica, willing herself to fight on!" Michael said as Jessica scratched and crawled her way to the bottom rope, desperately reaching for the ropes, with her free arm.

Jessica reached out stretched her left arm a little further as she gradually got closer and closer to the bottom ropes before eventually grabbing the ropes, forcing Melina to reluctantly release the hold. "And Jessica grabs the ropes, forcing Melina to break the hold!"

"Yeah but how much damage has Melina done to that arm! Jessica can't use the Anaconda Vice with a bum arm!" Coachman added.

Melina forced Jessica to her feet and went to whip Jessica towards the ropes, only for Jessica to reverse this, whipping Melina towards the ropes instead. Melina rebounded off the rope only to run into a dropkick, knocking her to the ground.

"Dropkick from Jessica! And another!" Cole exclaimed as Melina immediately stood back up, only to receive another dropkick that knocked her to the mat yet again.

"Jessica's fighting back into this!" Coachman added.

After the second dropkick, Melina quickly stood up and went for a clothesline only for Jessica to duck under and catch the Latin American with a swinging Neckbreaker.

"Jessica is on a role!" Michael exclaimed.

"Come on champ! Don't let her get the best of you!" Coachman cried out.

Jessica rose to one knee and smiled as she looked over the large SmackDown crowd, the fans roaring in approval. Jessica stood and forced Melina onto her feet before lifting her up and placing her upside down in the corner. "Uh-oh!"

"Tree of Woe! You know what happens next Coachman!" Michael said as the fans roared in excitement, also knowing what Jessica was about to do.

"I don't think I can watch!" Coachman exclaimed.

Jessica looked to be preparing to run to the opposite side of the ring when Melina reached up and grabbed a hand full of her hair just as the Chicago born Diva took off, slamming the back of Jessica's head against the canvas.

"Oh man! Jessica appeared to be going for Sweet Dreams when Melina grabbed a hand full of her hair and slammed the back of Jessica's head against the canvas!" Michael exclaimed, as the fans released a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

"Phew! That was close!" Coachman added with a sigh of relief for Melina.

Melina flipped off the turnbuckle, landing on Jessica, straddling the Chicago born diva and proceeded to ram her head repeatedly into the canvas, letting lose a load of piercing raged filled screams, while also drawing a barrage of boos from the Virginia crowd.

"And there is that evil mean streak of Melina." Cole commented as Melina continued to repeatedly bang the back of Jessica's head against the mat.

"That's the greatest thing about Melina, Cole!" Coachman replied.

Melina eventually got off Jessica glaring at the fans with a thick scowl as they voiced their displeasure. Melina held her arms out in a lazy manner, as if welcoming the loud boos from the audience, the negative jeering from the fans increasing in volume when a wicked smirk appeared on the champs face.

"Look at that wicked smirk. She just loves to wind the fans up doesn't she." Michael commented.

"That's why she is so great!" Coachman replied, excitedly.

"You think everything about Melina is great." Michael retorted in annoyance.

"That's cause it is!" Coachman responded.

Melina slowly pulled Jessica to her feet, all with an evil smirk on her face as Jessica appeared to be a little out of it. "This match is over. Melina has Jessica in the palm of her hands."

Jessica suddenly lifted Melina onto her shoulders making the Women's Champ release a squeal of surprise.

"Whoa! Whoa! GTS! GTS!" Michael exclaimed, the fans screaming out in excitement!

"No! Do something Melina! Counter it! Reverse it! Do something!" Coachman pleaded.

Jessica went for the Go To Sleep only for Melina to end up behind Jessica, forcing Jessica to lean back as she grabbed her from behind and letting lose a piercing scream, setting up for the Primal Scream.

"Melina reversed it! And now she's setting up for the Primal Scream!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yes! Primal Scream time!" Coachman added.

Jessica suddenly reversed it, freeing herself form Melina's grip and countering with a Northern Lights Suplex, which quickly transitioned into a bridging pin. "No! Wait!"

"Counter! Jessica countered it into a Northern Lights Suplex!" Michael exclaimed.

1...

2...

"And Melina powers out at two and a half!" Michael cried out, as Melina managed to push Jessica off of her.

"That was so close!" Coachman added.

Melina rolled out of the ring to take a breather while Jessica sat in the ring, starting to get a little frustrated.

"It looks like Melina is taking a breather." Michael noted.

"You can't blame her. Sometimes you get exhausted in matches and have to take a little breather." Coachman said.

Jessica stood up as she watched Melina stumble around the ringside area, trying to catch her breath. Jessica glanced at the ropes behind her then at Melina before looking at the ropes again, a plan formulating in her mind.

"Jessica has that look in her eye. She's thinking of something." Michael noted.

"And I have a feeling Melina's not gonna like it!" Coachman added, watching Jessica nervously.

Jessica ran the ropes, rebounding of it, the fans going into overdrive when they realized what the 21 year old from Chicago, Illinois was about to do. "Oh no! Wait just a minute!"

"No?! She's not gonna do this?! She's not gonna do this?!" Cole exclaimed, eyes wide as he quickly caught on to what Jessica was about to do.

"Melina! Get out of the way!" Coachman cried out.

Jessica catapulted through the ropes, colliding with a clueless Melina and sending the current Women's Champion flying off her feet.

"Oh my goodness!" Michael exclaimed in shock as both woman crashed to the concrete floor.

"Oh no! Melina got turned inside out!" Coachman cried out.

Jessica stood up, extremely fired up as she give out high fives to the fans in the front row as the arena exploded into a sea of cheers at the risky manoeuvre.

"That was unbelievable! Jessica just dived right out of the ring ropes and right onto Melina!" Michael exclaimed, still in shock.

"My gosh! I hope Melina's ok?!" Coachman said worriedly.

Jessica forced Melina back onto her feet before throwing the Latin American back into the ring.

Jessica followed soon after, and quickly scooped Melina up, placing her in the Tree of Woe position.

"Uh-oh! Jessica's setting up for Sweet Dreams again!" Cole said as the fans cheered in excitement, hoping that Jessica would be able to hit it this time.

"Melina's out! I don't think she'll be able to stop this one." Coachman added.

Jessica ran towards the opposite turnbuckle, rebounded off of it and running at Melina at full speed before slamming a low dropkick right to the face of Melina.

"Oh! Sweet Dreams!" Cole exclaimed as the fans let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the sight of Jessica's boots slamming into the side of Melina's face.

"Oh man! Melina maybe out after that one!" Coachman exclaimed as Jessica pulled Melina off the turnbuckle and quickly dragged her into the middle of the ring before going for the pin.

1...

2...

"And Melina kicks out at two!" Cole said.

"The Champ still has some fight left in her!" Coachman added.

Jessica glared down at the Latin American before a small smirk appeared on her face. Jessica stood up and placed her hands against her head for the Go To Sleep gesture with a devious smile on her face, signalling for another GTS.

"Uh-Oh, Jessica's signalling for a second Go To Sleep!" Michael realized as Melina groggily made it back to her feet.

"Look out Melina!" Coachman yelled out.

Melina turned around only to find herself up on Jessica's shoulders for a second time, the fans roaring in anticipation.

"Melina, up on Jessica's shoulders again!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"Nooo!" Coachman cried out.

Melina suddenly poked a finger into Jessica's left eye temporarily blinding her and allowing her to jump off Jessica's shoulders. "Wait... What just happened there?!"

"She countered the GTS! Again!" Coachman cried out.

Before Jessica could comprehend what happened, Melina already had a hold of her, quickly slamming her leg down on Jessie's head, making the back of her head slam into the canvas.

"Oh! Primal Scream!" Cole exclaimed as Melina held her hand up with a smug grin, whilst keeping her leg draped over Jessica for the split-leg pin.

"Bam! The Primal Scream! I love it!" Coachman exclaimed happily.

1...

2...

3!

The crowd let loose a negative reaction as Melina stood up as the victor, her theme song playing in the background.

_"Here's your winner, Melina!" _Justin Roberts announced as the ref lifted Melina's arm in victory.

Melina retrieved the Women's Championship before climbing the turnbuckle and holding it over her head with a taunting smirk directed at the fans, making them boo harder.

"What a match! Though I'm not surprised Melina came out of this the winner." Coachman said with a smug grin.

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure she did something to Jessica's eye." Cole said as Jessica sat against the barricade, glaring up at the Women's Champion with a hand over her left eye. Melina smirked slyly at her and winked, making Jessica scowl in frustration and anger at herself for letting Melina get the better of her like that.

"So? This is Melina where talking about. She'll do anything to win." Coachman replied.

"Yeah but-!" Michael was cut of by the lights suddenly cutting off, covering the entire arena in pitch black darkness as the audience erupted in cheers. "What the... The lights have gone out!"

"I have a bad feeling about this, Cole!" Coachman said fearfully.

Slowly, the darkness suddenly lit up in a dark ghoulish purple colour to reveal Melina no longer standing on the turnbuckle but in the middle of the ring looking around frantically with a fearful expression on her face. "What's going on?!"

"I have no idea, Coach!" Michael replied.

The titantron came to life as nothing but purple smoke appeared on the screen.

"Your time is fading..."

The fans let loose a monstrous pop when Tara appeared through the purple smoke, wearing an opened up black leather trench coat that exposed the black low v-neck corset, revealing a large amount of cleavage. She also wore a black open crown hat concealing her face as she walked slowly through the smoke and towards the camera.

"Melina... You are running out of time. At the Royal Rumble, you will pay for your sins and finally, Rest... In... Peace..." Tara said as she lifted her head up rolling her golden eyes back, receiving another large reaction from the fans.

The titantron then shut off as all of the lights came back on while Melina stood in the middle of the ring glaring up at the titantron with a thick angry scowl on her face.

"Chilling words from the Princess of Death Valley..." Cole said.

"Melina does not look happy. She doesn't look happy at all!" Coachman replied, nervously as Melina continued to scowl up at the titiantron with a look of rage on her face.

Melina took a step forward, looking to leave the ring, when a lightning bolt struck the ring right in front of her mere inches away from her feet.

The Latin American Diva stumbled off her feet in shock and fear, and causing some of the fans to jump in fright at the unexpected lightning bolt.

"Whoa!" Michal exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat in fear.

"Th-That was a lightning bolt!" Coachman stuttered.

Melina was very still as she stared at where the lightning bolt had struck the ring thoroughly spooked as _"Rest in Peace" _by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena. "Melina is scared stiff! She's frozen!"

"Did you see how close it was to hitting Melina?!" Cole exclaimed.

"I thought she was gonna get electrocuted!" Coachman cried out.

"Melina sent a message to Tara on Raw! And now Tara has sent her one right back!" Cole said as Melina seemed to snap out of her frozen state and cautiously exited the ring, eyes still wide with fear as she hastily walked up the ramp, hugging her Women's Championship close to her body.

...

_Later..._

Roxanna sat with Melina in the lounge area both in street gear as they watched The Undertaker take on Big Daddy V. Melina winced along with Roxanna and probably the WWE fans as Big Daddy V slammed all of his weight onto the Deadman.

"Ouch. He's gonna feel that tomorrow." Melina commented while Roxanna chuckled.

"Yeah. But he won't show it. He's stubborn like that." Roxanna replied.

Big Daddy V looked to cause Undertaker more pain when the Deadman grabbed his left arm and placed his right leg under the chin of Big Daddy while his right leg rested against the back of the big man's head.

The Undertaker locked his hands behind Big Daddy's head, pushing his leg against the big man's throat whilst at the same time pushing his head into his leg, choking the dark skinned man.

Melina raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion at the new submission that Undertaker had caught the big man in, gulping slightly when she saw Big daddy visibly bleeding out from the mouth.

"What kind of move is that?!" She exclaimed as Big Daddy V tapped out almost instantly.

"It's a modified Gogoplata." Roxanna answered as the _"Rest in Peace" _theme blasted throughout the arena, appearing unfazed when Undertaker eventually released the hold, giving everyone a clear view of the blood rolling out of the big man's mouth.

"It looks very effective..." Melina said in slight fear.

"It is. Me and Mark spent last friday night trying to come up with ways to make Tara and The Undertaker more frightening and I suggested the Modified Gogoplata." Roxanna explained.

Melina stared at Roxanna with slightly fearful eyes. "You're not gonna use that on me at the Royal Rumble are ya?! I-I don't feel like dying from a simple submission!" She exclaimed making Roxanna laugh.

"Don't worry. It doesn't really make ya bleed out. Nelson was using blood capsules so theirs no harm done." She replied, quilling Melina's fear.

"You could have at least told me that instead of letting me freak myself out for no reason." Melina grumbled, while Roxanna chuckled.

All of a sudden Roxanna's mobile phone rang, A small smile crossing her face at who was calling her.

"I've gotta take this. Be back soon." She told Melina, before walking out of the room, leaving Melina on her own for the time being.

Roxanna shut the door behind her and looked around to make sure no one was around before answering.

"Hey! It's being a long time hasn't it?" She said with a chuckle.

Roxanna paused as she heard what the unknown person she was talking to had to say, frowning slightly.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" She asked, skeptically.

"Ok, ok, Fine!" She replied when the person sounded slightly agitated, pausing again when the unknown person spoke again.

"Ok. Meet me at the hotel on Sunday morning. And make sure no one sees you! They'll start asking question I don't think you wanna answer yet." Roxanna said, pausing when the unknown person said something.

"Alright. See ya there. Bye!"

Roxanna hung up the phone and shook her head lightly, an amused smile gracing her face.

_**"Sunday is gonna be a wild night."**_

* * *

_**Royal Rumble 2008: New York - Madison Square Garden, January 27, 2008**_

Sheree laid in the middle of the ring in the large historic arena that was Madison Square Garden, with her arms behind her back, a relaxed expression on her face. It was a few hours before the Pay-Per-View would officially begin, so the large arena was relatively quiet, while backstage everyone was either waiting for the Pay-Per-View to start or preparing for their matches, so it was pretty hectic.

Even before Sheree started wrestling, when she was a little girl she loved to come out to the ring and just relax. When she did finally start wrestling she would do a small work out and prepare for her matches before coming out to relax in the ring. She enjoyed the silence, that was completely different to the noise back stage and checking out the scenery of such a spectacular stage was always breath-taking. It also calmed her nerves, mentally preparing her for a huge big match such as the one she'll be competing in later tonight. It may not be as huge as the WWE Championship match between Randy and Jeff, but it was still a big deal to her.

This is her first Pay-Per-View since debuting in WWE two years ago. She was a little nervous, but she knew that was normal for her since it is her first Pay-Per-View match. She was also a little nervous about her mother coming to watch her fight. She knew she was going to have to tell her friends about her relation to Jane Huxley sooner or later. She just didn't think it would be so soon.

Sheree closed her eyes and breathed in and out, calming the nerves that had begun to surface. She knew she will be fine, so she had nothing to worry about.

Sheree felt the ring bounce slightly, letting her know that someone had entered the ring. She didn't mind. Silence was also nice when enjoying it with a friend.

"Hey... Are you gonna continue ignoring me or are you actually going to say hello?"

Sheree's eyes snapped open at the familiar feminine voice, staring up at the woman before her in shock.

The woman looked exactly like her, the only difference being, she had straight black hair.

The woman wore a black blazer and had a _"Stone Cold"_ Steve Austin themed T-shirt underneath. She also wore faded jeans and plain black shoes.

"J-Jenna! What are you doing here?!" Sheree stuttered, still shocked to see her twin sister standing in front of her.

"What? Can't I visit my twin sister?" She asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"That doesn't answer my question." Sheree replied, sitting up.

"Alright, keep ya dress on!" Jenna replied as she sat down next to Sheree. "If you must know, I'm here on a job."

"Job? What kind of job?" Sheree asked curiously.

"You heard about the new female commentator, right?" Jenna asked with a smirk.

"Yes but-!" Jenna's smirk widened when she saw a look of realization on Sheree's face.

"Your the new commentator?!" She exclaimed in shock while her sister nodded.

"Yep. I'll be joining The King and good ol' JR on commentary tonight and on Raw." Jenna told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sheree exclaimed, with a slight pout at Jenna keeping this piece of info away from her.

"I wanted to surprise you." Jenna answered with smile.

"Well it worked. Jeez, and I thought mom making an appearance was surprising enough." Sheree commented.

"You haven't told anyone have you." Jenna asked with a serious expression on her face.

Sheree sighed. "Only a select few knows. The rest are completely in the dark, about me being the daughter of Jane "Hellcat" Huxley." Sheree explained.

"You do know that she's gonna have a lot of fun messing around with there heads at the fact that they don't know, right?" Jenna replied with an amused smirk, making Sheree sigh again.

"I know. I'm just glad she won't be here until the show starts." Sheree said.

Jenna suddenly grew nervous, smiling sheepishly, making Sheree stare at her suspiciously. "What? What's the matter?" Sheree asked.

"Erm..." Jenna hesitated causing Sheree to roll her eyes with a smile.

"Spit it out Jenna." She said, slightly amused by the woman's sudden nervousness.

"Well... Mom will be here a little early." She told Sheree making her raise an eyebrow at the news.

"How early are we talking here?"

...

A security guard stood by the door that led to the backstage area, making sure no sneaky fans tried to sneak their way into the backstage area.

Everyone was going to be very busy tonight They could do without the stupidity of a couple fans. The revs of a motorbike alerted him that someone had arrived so he wasn't surprised when Roxanna entered his field of vision on her black Custom West Coast Chopper Ghost that was decorated with purple flames.

What surprised him was a black Dodge Charger 1969 that followed closely behind Roxanna and parked next to her bike.

Roxanna took off her helmet and stepped off the bike, while the door to the Dodge Charger opened, revealing a heeled boot.

A beautiful voluptuous, light tanned woman, stepped out of the car, wearing an opened up black leather jacket, a black belly bearing shirt that showed her firm stomach, a nearly visible six pack hiding behind the belly bearing top, jeans, and a black belt with a skull as the buckle. Hiding underneath the top was a sliver chain necklace that looked to be attached to something.

The woman looked to be in her early forties and had light green eyes and dark shoulder length brunette hair.

As the security guard watched them walk up to him, he couldn't help but notice that the brunette haired woman looked eerie familiar. And the mischievous yet dangerous gleam in her dark green eyes made him uneasy for reasons he couldn't explain.

"Hello Roxanna. Mind telling me who this is?" The security guard asked.

The woman turned to Roxanna with a raised eyebrow, an amused smirk appearing on her face as she pointed a thumb in his direction.

"Is this kid serious?" She asked Roxanna with a heavy English accent with a hint of a Boston accent.

Roxanna laughed nervously while the woman that was slightly smaller then her turned back to give the security guard a mischievous smirk. The woman pulled her sliver chain out from under her shirt in full view of the security guard.

The security guard went a pale white as he stared at the personalized necklace that had the letters _"Huxley"_ hanging off the chain in fancy writing. It didn't take a genius to know who this woman was.

"H-Hellcat Huxley?!" The security guard stuttered staring at the woman in shock and slight fear.

Jane's smirk widened even more. "The one and only!" She replied enthusiastically.

"W-What... You can't be here?!" The man exclaimed fearfully. He had seen Stephanie walk in earlier. Who knows what would happen if they crossed paths.

A frown appeared on Jane's face as she narrowed her eyes at the man. Behind her Roxanna stared at the security guard with wide eyes shaking her head franticly and silently pleading with him not to provoke the woman.

"Are you tellin' me what to do, kid?" Jane asked, a glare directed at the man that told him to tread lightly and think about his next words or receive an ass kicking.

The security guard gulped and violently shook his head. "N-No ma'am. Y-you can go right on ahead." The man stuttered.

Jane stepped towards the man until she was inches away from his face, a faint scowl on her face before suddenly smiling. "Good!" She said enthusiastically before walking through the door that led to the backstage area.

Roxanna placed a hand on the shoulder of the still slightly pale security guard with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry bout that." She apologized before going after Jane, leaving the security guard with a lesson learned.

Never provoke Jane "Hellcat" Huxley in anyway way, shape or form.

...

"You didn't have to scare him like that." Roxanna said to the smirking brunette when she finally caught up to her.

"Aw come on. I thought it was funny!" Jane commented with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure he pissed his pants back there." Roxanna said causing a hearty laugh to escape past Jane's mouth. "If so, I should have taken a picture!" She laughed making Roxanna shake her head at the woman's dark sense of humor.

"You're unbelievable." She said with a sigh.

"Hey... Do you know why he didn't want me to come in? I know I can be pretty intimidating and I know I'm not exactly aloud back here but it seemed like he was scared for a different reason entirely." Jane said staring up at the taller woman with a frown.

"I think it's because Vince was always wary of ya. After ya went off on Rena all those years ago, he didn't want a confrontation between you and Stephanie seeing as you two are complete opposites." Roxanna explained.

"Rena I get, but the princess?! I've never even meet her before! How do they know we won't get along?!" Jane replied.

"Do you really need me to answer that? She's not exactly fond of you. In fact hardly anyone had any nice things to say about you." Roxanna said.

Jane scowled slightly. "That because of that dirty, slutty, ring rat and those pack of Canadian wankers spreading shit bout me and my family!" She growled making Roxanna frown at the veteran's brief state of hostility.

"Jane-"

"Look..." Jane interrupted, suddenly looking tired, as if she had been dealing with a decade of stress. " I don't give a fuck about who wants me dead right now. Do you know where my daughter is?" She asked.

"She's probably in the canteen. Come on! I'll take you there." Roxanna said.

The two then proceeded to head towards the canteen, completely oblivious to Paul Lévesque watching them head towards the canteen with a shocked expression on his face, his eyes trained on the back of Jane before they both dissappeared from view.

Paul turned swiftly on his feet, heading towards his father-in-law's office. He knew the old man was in a meeting but he had to know as soon as possible. He needed to know that Hellcat Huxley was in the building.

_**"Damn it Roxy! What the hell were you thinking bringing Jane "Hellcat" Huxley here?!"**_

...

Chirstina yawned as she sat next to Dray. She couldn't help it. This meeting was boring the hell out of her. Dray put a hand on her leg and squeezed gently, silently telling her to hang on for just a little more.

They were going through some last minute stuff, going through all the matches and looking at all the entrants for the Royal Rumble, making sure everything was right.

Chirstina was just about to nod off when the door burst open.

Everyone turned to find Paul standing near the doorway looking slightly out of breath.

"What are you doing here, Paul?" Vince asked his son-in-law with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to talk." He said after catching his breath, making a few eyebrows rise at the seriousness in his voice.

"Well as you can see, we're pretty busy here, Paul." John Laurinaitis said.

"I know and I'm sorry for barging in like this but this is really important." The long haired man replied.

"What's wrong?" Dray asked staring at the man.

Paul gave Vince a long hard stare before replying. "Code H." He said simply confusing a lot of people in the room.

"Code H?" Chirstina mouthed to Dray in confusion who just shrugged also not having a clue what Paul was talking about.

Dray turned towards Vince and Darren only to see how pale there skin had gone.

"Are you guys ok?" Chirstina asked, looking slightly worried at the fearful expression on their faces.

"H-Hellcat Huxley... Is here?!" Vince gasped in shock.

"What!" John Laurinaitis exclaimed.

Dray simply smirked while Chirstina squealed in excitement. "Yes! Hellcat Huxley is here!" She yelled out in excitement.

"Why would she come here of all places?" Darren asked Paul who shrugged.

"She could be here for Sheree?" Dray suggested making most of the people in the room stare at him in confusion.

"Sheree? What does Sheree have to do with that crazy woman?!" John Laurinaitis questioned.

Vince opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted.

"What crazy woman?"

The whole room went quiet and they turned to see Stephanie McMahon standing by the door.

"What's going on dad?" Stephanie asked worriedly when she saw the slightly fearful expression on his face.

Vince sighed before looking up at his daughter. "Stephanie... I'm about to tell you something important... Just promise me you won't freak out."

...

Jeffrey Nero Hardy sat with his brother in the canteen watching as everyone went about there business.

"Are you ready to get your ass whooped, Nero?"

Jeff and Matt turned to see Kerry and Randy walking towards them, with Randy pulling along a black suitcase that obviously had the WWE Title inside it.

"Me? Get my ass whooped? You wish Kerry." Jeff retorted with a cocky smirk.

Randy couldn't help but scoff at that. "You won't be so cocky when I lay you out with an RKO." He said with smirk making Jeff roll his eyes, while Matt chuckled

"Hey... Do any of you guys know where Mick is?" Kerry asked.

"Why? So you can hug him to death?" Randal, said with knowing grin.

"What? He's my personal teddy bear! I can't help that he is my favorite wrestler of all time!" Kerry replied before turning around and starting to walk off. "I'm gonna go look for him."

Randy shook his head with an amused smile as he watched her walk off. Kerry was a huge Mick Foley fan. When they first met she almost crushed him. Not that the old man didn't mind it. When he and Kerry did an angle with the hardcore legend back in 2004 he was surprised she managed to maintain character and not randomly crush Mick in a hug in front of the entire world.

He was mildly surprised when Kerry came back a second later, heading straight towards where all the Divas were.

He and Jeff glanced at each other worriedly when they noticed her slightly pale face.

"Er... guys?" She said getting the attention of the Divas.

"Hey Kerry. What's up?" Victoria asked with a smile while Charlotte and Jay glanced at each other, noticing the expression on her face.

"Are you feeling ok, Kerry? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jay commented worriedly.

"Er... Well... You see..." All of the women's eyes widened when Kerry suddenly started freaking out in front of them, talking so fast they could hardly understand what she was saying while franticly pointing towards the door that led to the corridors.

Even Randy and Jeff looked slightly surprised. "I've never seen Kerry lose her head like that before. And she loses it a lot." Randy commented quietly so the frantic woman wouldn't hear him. "I know. What the hell is wrong with her?" Jeff replied.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Melina exclaimed, placing her hands on the blonde haired woman's shoulders. "Calm down chica!"

Kerry breathed in and out deeply, calming her nerves. "Now. What's wrong?" The Women's Champion asked.

Before Kerry could answer she was interrupted by Mickie James.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone looked at Mickie slightly surprised by her outburst. She didn't pay attention to the stares she received. She was too busy staring at the door with wide eyes.

Everyone turned to where she was looking to find Roxanna standing next to a brunette haired woman who had an amused smirk on her face at the reaction of her appearance.

"I-Is that...?!" Phil paused in his words as he stared at the woman in shock along with his sister. "Yeah... That's Hellcat Huxley..." Jessica gasped, internally fangirling like most of the woman in the canteen were at the moment.

"Shit... I thought Mark was kidding when he said she would be here but... Damn! She's really here!" Adam said, not completely believing it, while Dave Batista gave him an accusing glare. "Wait! You knew about this and didn't say anything!"

"Wow! Some welcome! There so shocked the whole room has gone quiet!" Jane chuckled completely enjoy the looks of shock on their faces.

Melina took a step forward, albeit nervously. She was the current Women's Champion so felt it was her responsibility to handle this sudden turn of events. "Um... Its such an honor to meet you but... Why are you here?" She asked.

Jane gave her a genuine smile, bringing down the women's nervousness a tad. "I'm here to see my daughter." She answered.

That shocked them completely. They had no idea a Huxley was working in the WWE.

"Y-Your daughter is working here... In the WWE?!" Melina stuttered in surprise.

Jane just turned and gave Roxanna a mischievous smirk. "She hasn't told them hasn't she." She stated.

"She's only told a select few." Roxanna replied making Jane's smirk widen.

At this point the others just looked confused. They had no idea who Roxanna and Jane were talking about. The ones that did know were currently trying their best not to burst out laughing at the clueless reactions, so it was no surprise to Charlotte, Jessie and Shawn when a few of their colleagues were staring at them with raised eyebrows at their unusual behaviour.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Sheree and Jenna walk into the canteen. Upon seeing Jane standing there they both froze in shock before Jenna suddenly rushed at the woman and engulfed her in a hug, causing a few eyes to go wide.

They went even wider when the heard Jane chuckle and return the hug before the two let go of each other.

Randy stared at the woman that was smiling brightly at Jane, quickly noticing the resemblance she had to Sheree.

"Who is she?! Why does she look like you?! And why is she hugging Hellcat Huxley?!" He asked Sheree turning towards the suddenly very nervous girl, who laughed nervously at the attention she was gaining.

"Erm... She's the new commentator. And my... Twin sister." Sheree told them, shocking a majority of her friends.

"You never said you had a twin sister!" Mickie James exclaimed.

Jane let lose a hearty laugh at that. "Sheree always likes to leave people in suspense. Ain't that right?" She asked the younger woman who chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah..."

The superstars and divas in the canteen just glanced at each other in confusion, having no idea what was happening. Though they could tell that Sheree knew Jane well. Which confused them even more.

"Well? Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" Jane asked Sheree holding her arms out with a smirk.

"A hug?! Okay what the hell is going on here Sheree?!" Kerry snapped having had enough of the suspense.

Sheree sighed before answering. "She's my mother." She said, causing the canteen to go silent in shock.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you right." Randal replied making Sheree glare at him in annoyance.

"Jane "Hellcat" Huxley is my mother, okay!" She repeated in slight annoyance.

Sheree watched as several mouths dropped and eyes widen. She could tell her colleagues wanted to say something, but nothing could quite come out.

Everyone knew the Huxleys. A family of extremely gifted professional wrestlers from Manchester, England that moved to Boston, Massachusetts for reasons unknown. They also had gained quite the reputation over the years. Especially when it came to Hardcore matches or anything that involved whacking someone over the head with a steel chair.

Sheree's parents are practically wrestling legends, even if they have never stepped foot in a WWE ring before. They even owned there own wrestling promotion. (Her family -mainly her parents, grandparents, Auntie, Uncle and also her cousin- also have a reputation of pissing off a lot of WWE's big stars in the past, which is why everyone thought that a Huxley appearing in a WWE arena was never going to happen... Until now that is.)

"No fucking way!"

"Your kidding right?!

"A Huxley?! Here?! This whole time!

"Y-you're Jane "Hellcat" Huxley's daughter?!" Lisa stuttered staring at Sheree in shock.

Sheree was about to answer when another voice interrupted her.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to see Stephanie McMahon standing by the door with Paul, Vince, Christy and Dray all looking slightly shocked to see Jane Huxley standing right in front of them.

Although Stephanie was more shocked about the revelation that they had just found out. She pointed a finger at Sheree and Jane, looking both shocked and slightly miffed at the same time.

"YOU'RE A HUXLEY?!"

* * *

WWE OC: Profile

Real Name: Jessica Brooks

Ring Name: Jessica

Height: 5'6

Status: WWE Diva

Nickname:

Mentor: Phil Brooks (CM Punk), Ace Steel

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Billed from: Chicago, Illinois

Born: February 28, 1986

Debut: 2006 (20)

Age: 21

Signature:  
Shining Wizard/Corner Bulldog  
Sweet Dreams (low Running Missile dropkick to opponent in tree of woe position)

Finisher:  
Anaconda Vice  
GTS (Go To Sleep)

Themes:  
_"This Fire Burns"_ by Killswitch Engage (August 1, 2006 – present)


	9. Sheree's First Pay-Per-View Match

**A/N: *Sigh*... Three months... Three freaking months since I last updated on this fanfic! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait guys! It was a pain in the backside to get this chapter done but I FINALLY got it done. A hope you all enjoy this chapter and again I apologise for the long wait and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sheree's First Pay-Pay-View Match

Stephanie McMahon did not hate Jane Huxley. How could she? They've never met before. But the two were polar opposites. And people with opposite personalities don't always get along. Hence, the reason why she couldn't help but get annoyed when a small taunting smirk stretched across the other woman's face.

She choose to ignore the smirking woman for the moment, shifting her gaze on the younger woman standing beside Jane who was fidgeting nervously under her stare.

"Well... Is it true? Are you really the daughter of this woman?" Stephanie asked.

Sheree fidgeted a little more before sighing and nodding her head. "Yes. Jane Huxley is my mother. And the woman next to her is my twin sister." Sheree answered.

Stephanie stared at the black haired look alike of Sheree, quickly recognizing her.

"You're the new commentator!" Stephanie exclaimed in surprise.

Jenna just smiled at the older woman, finding the slightly over the top reactions just as amusing as her mother found them.

"That's right!" She answered with an enthusiastic smile, causing Stephanie to groan at the fact that two Huxleys were now running wild in her father's company. Speaking of her father...

Stephanie glared at the old man, who winced at the accusing glare on her face.

"You knew about this didn't you?!" She growled making the man laugh nervously in response.

Stephanie just shook her head and sighed. "I can't believe this..." She groaned, as Paul placed a confronting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh come on now. This a great opportunity!" Dray said with a smirk.

"How so?" Stephanie asked.

"Jane freaking Huxley is standing right in front of us! This is perfect!" Dray exclaimed, his smirk widening into an excited grin.

"Oh god. I know that look. He's got a plan." Paul said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Jane frowned at the excited grin on Dray face.

"Whatever your plannin' I want no part in it. I have no desire to join the WWE." Jane said sternly.

Some of the Superstars and Divas that stuck around to watch the confrontation frowned and glared at Jane when she said that.

"Be nice mom." Sheree said quietly, sensing the tension increase, but the older woman ignored her.

"What's wrong with working here?!" Stephanie asked slightly offended by Jane's retort.

"I don't get along with princesses." Jane answered with a devious smirk, her smirk widening when she saw Stephanie's eyes darken in annoyance and anger.

Jane chuckled at the small scowl on Stephanie's face. "Don't worry princess. I'm only here to watch my daughter compete in her first PPV match and then I'm outta here."

Stephanie was about to retort when Dray interrupted her.

"Aw come on. Tell ya what. Why don't you stick around for the PPV, and then maybe we could talk after?" Dray suggested.

Jane frowned. "I thought I just told you I wasn't interested." She bite out glaring at Dray in mild annoyance.

"At least listen to what I have to say." Dray replied, a smile still plastered on his face.

Jane stared at Dray for a long time before looking at her two daughters who both wore tiny smirks on their faces.

Jane glared at them both before sighing and turning back to Dray. "Fine. We'll talk."

"Great! You won't regret this! I promise!" Dray said with a large grin, making Jane grunt in response.

"Now if you excuse us, we have a PPV to run. Right guys?" Dray said, turning back to Stephanie and the others who were all staring at him like he'd grown a third head. Except for his girlfriend who had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Er... Yeah..." Vince answered before they all walked off towards the office.

Sheree sighed as she watched them leave before smiling at her mother.

"Come on mom. I'll show you around." She said before grabbing Jane's hand and walking off before she could say a word with Jenna following close behind with an amused smirk.

The canteen fell into uneasy silence as everyone tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Well... That was eventful." Jeff commented while Kerry scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"What's her problem anyway?! There's nothing wrong with working here!" Dave retorted.

"Its not all sun and rainbows, Dave. Even you know that." Jay replied.

"Jane has her reasons. You should respect them." Mark said in slight irritation making Dave look away from him.

"I'm just glad she's here. It will be a lot more lively with her around." Charlotte commented with a smile.

"That's if she actually signs a contract." Randy retorted.

...

_Later..._

Sheree sat on one of the many crates that littered the backstage area, watching Chris Jericho face off against JBL. A match that was escalating rather quickly.

Sheree winced as a bloody Y2J smacked a steel chair over the head off JBL as he was too focused on removing the top half of the ECW Announce Table to notice what Jericho was doing.

"Oh! What a shot!" J.R exclaimed as JBL collapsed to ground, dazed from the chair shot.

"There was no need for that!" King snapped.

"You can't really blame him. JBL has been a thorn in Jericho's backside since he returned!" Jenna said.

"It was Jericho's fault in the first place! And he just got himself disqualified!" King replied as the referee called for the bell, declaring JBL the winner via disqualification.

"You can't blame Jericho for JBL being a douchebag!" Jenna retorted evenly.

Sheree chuckled as she listened to how her sister interacted with the Raw commentators and reacted to what was happening in and out of the ring.

She had to admit, Jenna was doing extremely well for her first time commentating. And at the Royal Rumble no less. She couldn't wait for the main event where all three commentating teams from all three brands would be broadcasting the main event.

Sheree adjusted her black tank top, that had the words _"Headstrong" _on the front in gold fancy writing, before jumping off the crate and placing her boots on it, stretching out her leg.

She had a big match tonight. It would do her no good if she pulled a muscle during her first PPV match.

"Ah, there she is!"

Sheree turned towards the voice, quickly noticing a muscular man grinning at her. The man wore a black hoodie with the hood up and a black and orange cap underneath, that was pulled down to hide most of his face.

A huge smile spread across Sheree's face, quickly recognizing the grin plastered on the man's face.

"Felix!" Sheree exclaimed happily, taking her leg off the crate and tackling the man into a hug, making him chuckle as he hugged her back.

Sheree released the hug and smiled up at her childhood friend and mentor as well as big brother -He practically insists on her referring to him as her big brother, much to her chagrin- John Felix Anthony Cena aka John Cena.

"I'm so glad you're back! It's been a little boring with you recovering from your injury." Sheree said.

John chuckled. "Really? A little birdie told me that Randy's been keeping you busy." John said with a smirk.

Sheree frowned. "What are you talking about?"

John's smirk widened. "Something bout him copping a feel if ya know what I mean?" John said replied, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Sheree groaned in annoyance, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She can just imagine the little smug grin on Randal's face.

"It wasn't like that!" Sheree stressed.

"Suuure it wasn't."

"That little... He can't go one day without bragging about something." Sheree growled under her breath before, smirking at John.

"I guess he didn't tell you about the mean wedgie I gave him after."

"I don't blame him for keeping that part of the story secret." John replied with a wince. He knows from first hand experience how much Sheree's wedgies hurt.

"Anyway, I saw your mother running around somewhere. Does that mean the secrets out?" John asked.

"Yeah, Though... For some reason Dray wants everyone to keep it a secret from the fans until further notice. I have no idea why, but judging by the large grin that was on his face, its obvious he's up to something." Sheree said.

John just laughed. "Having people as unpredictable as Dray and Chirstina as your boss is a good thing." He said making Sheree chuckle. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"Hey Sheree!"

Sheree turned around to find Elizabeth walking up to them with a smile, already in her ring attire.

She heard John chuckle quietly behind her.

"Good luck out there, kid." He said before leaving just as The Glamazon got to Sheree.

"Who was that?" She asked curiously, watching as the man walked off and disappeared round the corner.

"Just a friend. He wanted to wish me luck in our match." Sheree, partly lied.

She could tell be the way John had his face covered that he wanted his appearance to remain secret until the right time.

Elizabeth smirked mischievously at the brunette.

"Is he your boyfriend by any chance?"

Sheree snorted at the question and broke into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Boyfriend! That's hilarious!" Sheree laughed, clutching her sides.

Elizabeth stared at the young women in confusion, slightly surprised by her response and wondering what was so funny about a simple question.

"Err... Are you ok Sheree?"

Sheree waved her off and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. That question just cracked me up. He's... Not exactly my type."

Liz nodded before smirking. "Ready to tear up the ring? This is your first Pay-Per-View match. I don't blame you if you're nervous." She said, her smirk widening, knowing the answer she was gonna get.

"Nervous? Is that even a word?" Sheree asked with a playful smirk.

Elizabeth laughed and shock her head in amusement before they both headed towards the gorilla, both fully prepared to duke it out in Madison Square Garden.

...

_"Headstrong" _by Trapt resounded throughout Madison Square Garden, garnering a thunderous positive reaction from the massive crowd in attendance.

Sheree walked through the automatic double doors that acted as a minitron and stood at the very top of the walkway, a wide smile on her face as she took in the electric atmosphere of a WWE Pay-Per-View, the double doors closing behind her.

_**"Wow..." **_Was Sheree's first thought while surveying the large packed arena, filled with thousands of screaming fans.

The fans weren't as loud as she knew they could be, but they were still loud enough to make Sheree smile. Sheree released a deep breath to calm the excitement that was steadily creeping up on her, before releasing a confident smile and proceeding to walk down the narrow walkway that led to the squared circle.

She reached up to high five WWE fans that had their hands outstretched over the top of the tall LED boards that had replaced the usual barricades for the event while Lilian Garcia introduced her.

_"The following contest is a 1# Contender's match scheduled for one fall with the winner being given the choice of choosing when and where their Championship Match will take place! Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!"_

"Yes! Diva action!" King cheered as Sheree entered the ringside arena and walked up the steel steps, walking along the ring apron with a huge excited smile on her face as she surveyed the huge crowd before entering the ring.

"Somebody's excited." Jenna said in amusement.

"I love the divas!" King replied in excitement as Sheree jumped up onto the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area before looking over at the Raw announce table, sending her twin sister a little wink, making her smile in return, before raising her arms, receiving a fairly decent reaction from the capacity crowd.

"I have been told that you are actually related to Sheree. Is that true?" J.R asked his newest broadcast partner, having noticed the small interaction between the two sister.

"Yep! She's my twin sister!" Jenna answered.

"I can definitely see the resemblance. By the way, I love twins! Especially sexy one!" King replied with a grin.

"Sorry, but we ain't into perverted old men." Jenna answered with a chuckle as Sheree stepped off the turnbuckle, walking across the ring and jumping up onto the ropes, placing her right foot on the bottom rope and the left foot on the middle rope, grinning at the large capacity crowd.

"Hey, it was worth a try!" King said, his smirk widening.

"Put a sock in it, King!" J.R snapped, as Sheree stepped off the ropes and glared up at the walkway, waiting for the appearance of The Glamazon.

_"Glamazon" _blasted through the airwaves, receiving a massive reaction from the fans. Once Beth Phoenix walked out from behind the double doors, the roar from the fans got louder, making a small smirk appear on the woman's face as she preformed her taunt before walking down the walkway.

_"And her opponent, from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix!" _Lilian Garcia announced as the New York fans got increasingly louder.

"Listen to that reaction!" King exclaimed as Beth Phoenix walked down the narrow path, smirking at Sheree as she stood in the ring, glaring at the Blonde haired woman.

"We are in Beth Phoenix's home state. I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect this kind of reaction." Jenna answered.

"I have to ask. You know Sheree best Jenna. This is her first ever Pay-Per-View Match. She must be feeling nervous." J.R said, making Jenna chuckle in amusement

"Sheree doesn't know the meaning of the word nervous." She replied as Beth calmly entered the ringside area.

"For real?! She doesn't get nervous?!" King asked in surprise.

"For real. Very rarely will you see Sheree get nervous. And if she ever does she hides it well." Jenna explained as Beth climbed the apron before climbing the turnbuckle and sitting on it with her back facing the ring. Beth looked behind her and sent Sheree a little taunting smirk before preforming her taunt garnering an incredibly large reaction from the New Yorkers in Madison Square Garden.

Beth flipped backwards off the turnbuckle and into the ring and turned to face Sheree, smiles present on both women's faces, as The Glamazon's theme music faded into the background.

_"Glamazon! Glamazon! Glamazon!"_

A large smile stretched across Beth Phoenix's face as the fans chanted her nickname throughout the stadium, while Sheree looked calmly around, appearing almost unfazed by the loud chanting.

"There is a lot at stake in this match." J.R observed.

"Of course. Whoever wins this match, not only becomes #1 Contender for the Women's Championship but also gets to pick when and where that championship match takes place." Jenna said.

"I've gotta wonder... What does Melina think about all of this?" King questioned. "Surely she can't be happy with the fact that the #1 Contender gets to pick when and where she defends the Women's Championship!"

"Oh trust me, She is defiantly not happy about this!" Jenna replied with a chuckle.

"Rest assured, Melina will be paying close attention to this match. And will defiantly be keeping an eye on the winner." J.R said as Beth and Sheree stared each other down, the fans chanting getting a little louder.

"You hear that?" Beth asked Sheree with a taunting smile on her face as she gestured towards the fans chanting her name. "That's the sound of your defeat, kid."

Sheree observed the crowd before looking back at Beth with a smile. "We'll see bout that." The brunette woman replied.

The referee checked to see if both women were ready and that they weren't hiding anything suspicious inside their ring attires, before signalling for the bell to ring.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

As soon as the bell rang the two women circled the ring before locking up. They struggled against each other before Beth took advantage of the strength difference between the two, forcing Sheree into the corner, and pushing her roughly against the turnbuckle.

"Beth, exploiting her impressive strength early." J.R noted Beth pinned Sheree against the corner, with the referee trying desperately to separate the two.

The referee eventually managed to pull Beth away from Sheree, The Glamazon, willingly backing away before unexpectedly shoving Sheree forcefully into the turnbuckle garnering a mix of jeers and cheers from the fans.

"Uh-Oh..." King said.

"The Glamazon with a show of disrespect!" J.R noted.

"That most definitely ain't a good idea!" Jenna commented.

Beth Phoenix held her arms out mockingly and smirked at the glare on Sheree face, almost finding it cute, in a mocking sort of way. She certainly didn't expect the fist to the face that nearly sent flying off her feet.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed as Beth stumbled backwards, face whipping to the side, stunned.

"Oh what a shot!" J.R cried out.

"Told ya!" Jenna added with a grin.

The fans cheered as Sheree rocked The Glamazon with big right punches to the face, forcing the blond haired woman back before whipping her towards the far ropes. Beth rebounded off the ropes only to run straight into a high spinning heel kick that knocked her of her feet.

"Oh!" King cried out.

"This is what happens when ya tick off my sis! Ya get yer butt kicked!" Jenna exclaimed.

"And The Glamazon is finding that out the hard way!" J.R said as Beth rolled out of the ring before Sheree could do anything else, an expression of frustration and mild shock on her face as she paced at ringside with Sheree watching her calmly inside the ring, waiting for The Glamazon to get back in the ring.

"I can see the frustration in the eyes of The Glamazon! She is fuming right now!" King exclaimed.

"She definitely did not expect that. Sheree caught her off guard." J.R noted.

"She underestimated her. And now Sheree is making her pay for it!" Jenna said.

Beth placed her hands on her hips and stared at Sheree, a small amused but slightly irritated grin appearing on her face. Slowly Beth reentered the ring, breaking the ref's count at a count of six while giving Sheree a seething glare.

Uh-oh, I don't like that look on Beth's face. She's not happy." King noted.

"Yeah, Sheree better be careful." Jenna said.

The two women locked up again, with Beth pushing Sheree back until she was leaning against the ropes. Sheree grunted struggling against Beth's impressive strength, with the referee struggling to separate them both.

Sheree let loose a sharp cry of pain as Beth drove her knee into her gut making the brunette fall to her knees gasping for air.

"Oh, what a knee!" J.R exclaimed.

"Ouch!" Jenna added.

"That took the air out of her!" King commented as Sheree raised her head whilst, placing an arm around her stomach, staring up at The Glamazon with a pained grimace.

Beth glared down at Sheree with a small smirk before giving the woman a stinging slap in the face, getting an irritated glare from the woman. "Oh man!"

"Come on Sheree!" Beth taunted smacking the women across the face two more times, making the women even more irritated then before.

"The Glamazon, talking trash while smacking Sheree in the face." J.R noted.

"I don't think she wants to do that!" Jenna warned nervously, knowing what Sheree was like when angry.

"Come on Sheree! Show me what you've got!" Beth yelled raising her hand to smack the brunette a fourth time, only to be taken down to the mat by Sheree, who started pummeling the blonde haired woman with fists to the face.

"WHOA! WHOA!" King exclaimed in surprise at Sheree's viciousness, as the fans cheered at Sheree's sudden burst of attacks.

"Here we go!" Jenna added as Sheree rained down a flurry of furious punches at Beth, who was trying desperately to cover her face.

"Sheree has had enough!" J.R cried out.

Eventually Beth managed to push Sheree off of her, and rolled away from the annoyed young woman, both scrambling to their feet.

Sheree ran at Beth only for the blonde haired woman to completely blast Sheree with a devastating clothesline, causing the WWE Fans to let loose an_ "Ohhh!"_ at the impact of Sheree's head smacking against the canvas.

"Oh! Jeez!" King cried out with a wince.

"That looked painful!" Jenna added as Beth glared down at Sheree, enraged that she had managed to catch her off guard.

"Sheree was turned inside out! Oh god what a clothesline!" J.R exclaimed.

Beth pulled Sheree to her feet and threw her harshly into the ring post in the corner, making Sheree's shoulder slam into the steel post, hard. "Oh! What impact! Sheree's shoulder connected with that ring post with sickening force!"

"Oh, that's not good. That's really not good." Jenna voiced her concern for her sister.

"Beth ain't messing around now." King said.

Beth pulled Sheree out from in-between the turnbuckle and wrapped her arms around Sheree's waist.

"Oh no!" Jenna quickly realized what The Glamazon was about to do to her sister.

"This is gonna hurt!" King exclaimed.

Before Sheree could do anything about the predicament that she found herself in, Beth lunched herself backwards, throwing Sheree half way across the ring with a huge German Suplex, the impact causing the brunette to land painfully on the back of her neck and flip onto her stomach.

"Oh my god! What a devastating German Suplex from The Glamazon!" J.R exclaimed as the fans let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _wincing at the impact.

"Sheree was thrown halfway across the ring! The Glamazon is scary strong!" King cried out.

"I don't like the way Sheree landed. I'm very worried right now." Jenna said nervously as Beth pulled Sheree away from the ropes and hooked her leg, going for the cover.

1..

2...

"And Sheree kicks out at two, there." J.R noted.

Beth didn't waist anytime and forced Sheree to her feet, forcing her roughly into the corner and proceeding to ram her shoulder into Sheree's gut multiple times, ignoring the referee's demand to get Sheree out of the corner.

"Beth has gained control in the early goings of this match." J.R observed.

"Yeah, Sheree get seem to get anything going right now! She's in big, big trouble!" King said.

Beth backed away for a moment, ignoring the referee's stern warning and then ran at Sheree ramming her knee into Sheree's stomach making the brunette groan in pain, falling to her hands and knees. "Oh!"

"Oh man! What a shot." J.R said.

Beth smiled down at Sheree enjoying the look of pain on her face.

"Come on Sheree!" Beth taunted, slapping Sheree in the face again, goading the women to try something.

"The Glamazon is just loving every moment of this." King said.

"Yeah... She really doesn't like Sheree, doesn't she?" Jenna questioned with a nervous smile.

"Not one bit." J.R answered.

Beth smacked Sheree in the face again, only to receive a fist to the abdomen for her troubles. Sheree began fighting back, rocking Beth Phoenix with hard fists to the face. "Sheree, beginning to fight back!"

Sheree backed Beth into a corner and started unloading on the Glamazon, forcing the blonde haired women to raise her arms in an attempt to defend herself.

"Whoa, look at Sheree go!" King exclaimed.

"There ya go!" Jenna cheered.

"She's got Beth Phoenix on the ropes!" J.R added.

Sheree whipped Beth to the opposite corner and ran at The Glamazon, slamming her boots into the blonde haired women for a turnbuckle dropkick, causing her to wobble around the ring in a daze. While Beth was busy trying to gain her bearings, Sheree ran the ropes, rebounding off of them and connecting with another dropkick, sending The Glamazon tumbling out of the ring.

"Dropkick!" J.R exclaimed as Beth hit the hard concrete ground with a thud.

"Wow! What a dropkick kick!" Jenna praised.

"Beth was sent flying out of the ring!" King exclaimed.

Sheree glared at Beth from inside the ring, watching as the blonde haired woman struggled to stand. She exited the ring and stood on the apron, staring down Beth with a calculating look on her face, her hands tightening on the ropes.

"Sheree... She has that look in her eye again!" J.R said, noticing the glint in her green eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling she's about to do something crazy?" King said nervously, whilst eyeing the look on her face.

"That's probably cause she is, King!" Jenna replied.

As soon as Beth stumbled to her feet and turned around, Sheree jumped and spring boarded off the second rope flipping back in the air, pulling off a springboard moonsault to the outside, much to the amazement of the large crowd. "Look out!"

"Whoa!" King exclaimed in shock as Sheree collided with Beth, sending the blonde haired woman crashing back down onto the concrete floor while garnering a roaring reaction form the fans. "Wow!"

"My word! She hit that Springboard Moonsault perfectly!" J.R exclaimed.

"That was amazing! Beth never saw it coming!" Jenna cried out as Sheree stood up with a huge smile on her face and high fived the fans nearby before pulling Beth to her feet and rolling the woman back into the ring.

Sheree reentered the ring as Beth started to stir, quickly realizing that she would have to do more if she wanted to defeat The Glamazon. "What's Sheree gonna do next?"

Sheree eyed Beth Phoenix before quickly scaling the turnbuckle and perched herself on the top turnbuckle, silently waiting for Beth to stand up.

"She's climbing the turnbuckle! Sheree maybe, thinking high risk!" J.R said.

"I think she realized that she will have to do much, much more if she wants to defeat The Glamazon." King added.

As soon as Beth stumbled to her feet and turned around Sheree leaped off the top rope, going for a top rope hurricanrana of some sort, but what she didn't anticipate was The Glamazon catching her in mid air!

"Oh my... The Glamazon caught her in mid air!" J.R exclaimed.

"What?!" King yelled out.

"Oh no!" Jenna cried out, knowing Sheree was now in extreme danger.

Stunned by this sudden predicament, Sheree only had time to fail her arms around before she was slammed painfully into the mat, with a devastating powerbomb from The Glamazon.

"Oh my lord! What a powerbomb!" J.R exclaimed.

"That strength is amazing!" Jenna said in surprise.

"Ah man! There's no way Sheree's gonna survive after that!" King commented.

Beth glared down at the unmoving form of Sheree and calmly went for the cover, confident that one powerbomb was enough to put the young brunette away for good.

1...

2...

"No! Sheree kicked out!" J.R exclaimed as the large crowd roared in approval as Sheree used whatever energy she had in reserve to kick out.

"How did she kick out of that?!" King exclaimed in shock.

"That was instinct! Sheree was 100% out of it there! She kicked out instinctively!" Jenna said, noticing the glazed over look on Sheree's face.

A nasty scowl appeared on Beth's face as she glared down at the brunette haired women, clearly not pleased that she had managed to kick out. Beth made her way to her feet and quickly dragged the still dazed Sheree to her feet. Beth picked up Sheree and then ran at full speed towards the nearest turnbuckle, ramming Sheree's back into the corner, making the young woman groan in pain. "Oh no!"

"Sheree was rammed back first into the turnbuckle!" J.R exclaimed.

"That was brutal!" King added

Beth was far from finished, glaring down at Sheree in rage, before Lifting up off the ground again. Beth turned and took off in a running sprint towards the opposite turnbuckle. "Again?!"

"Look out Sheree!" Jenna warned, helplessly as Beth slammed Sheree hard into the turnbuckle, making her gasp in pain as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Ouch!" King winced at the impact.

"Beth Phoenix is out to punish Sheree!" J.R exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm worried! I don't know how long Sheree will last!" Jenna voiced her concern.

Refusing to let go, Beth backed away from the turnbuckle, still holding Sheree in a tight grip, an intense look on her face as she eyed the third turnbuckle. "Oh No! Not again!"

Beth ran at the turnbuckle, driving Sheree's back into the corner, the padding doing nothing to ease Sheree's pain.

"And The Glamazon for the third time, driving the back of Sheree into the turnbuckle!" J.R exclaimed.

"Beth Phoenix is brutal! She's just having her way with Sheree now!" King said.

Beth then backed away from the turnbuckle, still keeping a firm grip on the smaller woman, and turned around facing the turnbuckle opposite the one she just drove Sheree's back into.

"Oh No! She's gonna do it again is she?!" Jenna exclaimed in horror.

"She's gonna break her back!" King cried out in equal horror.

"Come on now! That's enough!" J.R snapped.

With a yell Beth ran and drove Sheree's back into the fourth turnbuckle, making her yell out in pain as a light loud chant of _"Sheree! Sheree! Sheree!"_ broke out in the crowd, trying to fire up Sheree and get her back in the match. This time Beth released her grip an Sheree, allowing the young Boston brunette to fall to the mat, her body and mainly her back racking with pain. "I don't know how Sheree is going to come back from something like that."

"I won't be surprised if she doesn't." King said.

"Sheree can win this! I know she can!" Jenna replied, still confident that Sheree can pull something out of the bag.

Beth watched Sheree struggle to her hands and knees with a smirk on her face, before driving a stinging boot into Sheree's abdomen, making Sheree yelp in pain, falling to her side, whilst holding her stomach.

"So you think you can beat me, HUH?!" Beth shouted with a villainous smile on her face, as she glared down at the Boston brunette.

Beth grabbed Sheree roughly by the hair and pulled her onto her feet, ignoring the referee's firm warning and pulling Sheree towards her.

"You think you're gonna win, huh?!" Beth growled before slamming a fist into Sheree's gut, knocking the wind out of her and forcing the girl onto her knees.

"The Glamazon is just having her way with Sheree!" King noted.

"She can't seen to get anything going!" Jenna added worriedly as Beth glowered down at the young brunette.

"She's just taking her time now. Taking her time to completely punish Sheree!" J.R said as The Glamazon forced Sheree onto her feet before kneeing her in the gut.

Sheree fell to the mat on her hands and knees, coughing violently whilst placing an arm around her stomach.

Beth grabbed Sheree by her brunette locks, forcing her to look up her. "You are pathetic!" Beth growled smirking darkly as she glowered at Sheree. "To think you actually thought you could provide me with some competition! The thought sickens me! You are just like every other, plastic, Barbie doll princess that-!" Before The Glamazon could continue a look of pure rage appeared on Sheree's face before full on punching the blonde haired woman in the face.

"OHHH!" both King and Jenna exclaimed as Sheree rose to her feet, blazing fury dancing in her green eyes, as she glared at Beth in wide eyed rage.

"Sheree has had enough! And look at the look on her face!" J.R said.

"Ah!" King screamed.

"Oh no! That ain't a good sign! Not good! Not good!" Jenna cried out, as she eyed her sister with a small twinge of fear.

Beth stumbled back a bit in dazed shock. The surprise fist to the face had caught her completely off guard, accidently ripping out pieces of Sheree's hair in the process. Beth then glared at Sheree in rage, not caring about the untold wrath on the woman's face and wasted no time in punching Sheree in the face with much more force before Sheree retaliated with a fist of her own.

The two then entered a stalemate, striking each other with hard fists, vaguely aware of the insanely huge cheering going on from the New York crowd, cheering both competitors despite Beth Phoenix being a heel.

"This is becoming a slugfest ladies and gentlemen! These two ladies are absolutely pummelling each other!" J.R exclaimed as the two women punched each other harder and faster, neither willing to back down from the other.

"This crowd is going absolutely crazy!" Jenna cried out.

"Sheree is keeping up with The Glamazon in a fist fight?! I don't believe want I'm seeing!" King exclaimed in shock.

The stalemate ended with Beth ramming her boot into Sheree's gut, making the girl hunch over in pain, before running the ropes, rebounding off of the ropes and taking Sheree off her feet with a massive clothesline.

"Oh no!" Jenna cried out as Sheree crashed into the mat.

"And just like that The Glamazon is back in control!" J.R said.

Beth glared down at Sheree in rage filled anger. Sheree had managed to cause Beth pain with those small fists of hers, and that angered her more then anything.

Enraged and frustrated, Beth roughly pulled Sheree to her feet, draping Sheree's arm over her shoulder and then hooking the Boston brunette's leg.

"Oh no! Beth Phoenix, appears to be going for that delayed Fisherman Suplex!" J.R noted.

"If Beth hits this Sheree might just lose this!" Jenna said worriedly.

"I'm afraid it might be over for Sheree! I don't know many Divas who have kicked out of The Glamazon's Fisherman Suplex!" King said.

Beth lifted Sheree into the air and glared at the fans for a moment, leaving Sheree's one free leg, failing in the air, before bringing her back down to earth with an impactful Fishermen Suplex.

"Fishermen Suplex!" J.R exclaimed.

"Aw man! The impact!" Jenna said.

Beth sat up and glared at the fans, with an intense emotionless expression on her face, before turning towards the still form of Sheree and calmly crawling into her pin.

"Oh no! This is it! It's over" King said in sorrow.

"Sheree! Kick out! You've gotta kick out!" Jenna pleaded.

1...

2...

In the last millisecond, just before the referee's hand touched the mat for that final count, Sheree managed to kick out, making Beth freeze and gap in shock while the large crowd roared in approval and shock.

"She kicked out! She kicked out! My god Sheree kicked out!" J.R exclaimed.

"W-What?!" King stuttered in shock, as The Glamazon slowly stood up, never taking her eyes off Sheree.

"Sheree kicked out of the Fisherman Suplex!" J.R cried out.

"Yes! Damn... You sure know how to make me worry!" Jenna chuckled out of relief.

Beth stared down at Sheree in a state of shock before scowling in anger and wrapping both her hands around Sheree's neck, roughly pulling the young woman to her feet, and then lifting her off the ground. "Hey! Wait a second!"

Beth scowled angrily up at Sheree, enraged that the women still had some fight left in her.

"I've just about had enough of you, you little bitch! Just give up already! You can't beat me so stop trying!" Beth growled in rage, shaking Sheree roughly in the air whilst at the same time strangling the poor girl, causing the fans to boo, disgusted by this.

"H-Hey! Put her down already!" Jenna cried out, scared for her sister.

"The Glamazon has completely lost it!" King exclaimed.

"What's the matter with her?! She's gonna strangle the poor woman to death!" J.R snapped in anger.

Sheree's legs failed in the air, dangling off the ground as Beth continued to hold her up in the air, trying to squeeze the life out of her. Sheree grunted, before doing the only thing she could think of at the moment.

Sheree failed her legs in the air a bit more before somehow managing to swing her whole body before using the momentum and getting enough rotation to land a stinging side kick to the side of Beth's ribs, the sound of Sheree's leg making contact with Beth's ribs vibrating through Madison Square Garden.

Beth yelled in pain and surprise, immediately dropping Sheree and instinctively putting a hand on her stinging ribs.

"She's free!" Jenna cheered.

"How the hell did she do that?!" King exclaimed in shock.

Taking advantage of the small distraction, Sheree drove a spinning back kick right into Beth's midsection, making her drop to her knees, from the force and pain.

"Sheree has Beth Phoenix reeling!" J.R said as Beth held her stomach in pain with one arm.

An intense expression crossed Sheree's face as she leaned back and let lose a loud battle cry, causing the large crowd to cheer loudly in response.

"And what she's about to do next will definitely knock Beth's lights out!" Jenna said with a smirk.

"Ah! Look out Beth!" King warned.

Sheree growled before super kicking the kneeled form of Beth Phoenix in the face, dazing the women before she crumbled to the mat in an almost unconscious state.

"Good lord! What a super kick!" J.R exclaimed as a loud _"Ohhh!" _from the fans, resounded throughout Madison Square Garden at the impact.

"She nearly kicked her head off!" King cried out.

"Heh, Sheree knows how to kick someone into shape, that's for sure!" Jenna commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, no kidding!" King replied as Sheree wasted no time in scrambling for the pin, hooking Beth's legs.

1...

2...

"No! Beth Phoenix kicks out!" J.R exclaimed as Beth kicked out just before three, causing a look of frustration appear on Sheree's face.

"Damn! That was so close!" Jenna commented.

"I felt for sure that was it!" King added.

Sheree sat up with her legs far apart, occasionally turning around to glance at The Glamazon as if trying to work out what she had to do to put the woman away. Sheree then eyed the nearest turnbuckle for a moment, before dragging Beth's supine form in line with it, before climbing the turnbuckle, with her back facing the ring, the fans cheering in anticipation, knowing exactly what Sheree was aiming to do.

"Uh oh. Sheree's going up top again." J.R observed.

"I think Beth is about to become Overkill!" King exclaimed.

"I love it when she does this!" Jenna said, her green eyes lighting up in excitement.

Once at the top, Sheree looked back to see if Beth was still lying on the ground, which she was. But as soon as Sheree turned away, Beth quickly sprang up to her feet, pulling Sheree off the turnbuckle and onto her shoulders in a seated position. "Hey!"

"The Glamazon was playing possum!" King exclaimed.

"The Glamazon's experience coming into play there! Sheree didn't expect that!" King commented.

Beth backed away from the corner before turning around. Sheree only had time to widen her eyes on surprise before she was literally face planted into the mat!

"Oh my god!" Jenna cried out.

"Oh what force! What impact! Sheree, driven face first into the mat!" J.R exclaimed.

"An impact like that had to hurt!" King added as Beth quickly turned the knocked out woman on her back and pinned Sheree's shoulders to the mat.

"Sheree looks out of it!" Jenna said worriedly.

1...

"This has gotta be it!" King exclaimed.

2...

"NO! NO! Sheree stays alive!" J.R exclaimed as the large crowd in Madison Square Garden erupted when Sheree kicked out just before the three count.

"No way! She kicked out?!" King cried out.

"YES!" Jenna cheered.

"What heart! What spirit shown by this young woman!" J.R praised.

Beth sat up on her knees, grabbing her blonde locks, tears of frustration threatening to fall.

"The Glamazon looks like she's about to cry!" Jenna exclaimed.

I think Beth Phoenix has just realized how far this young woman is willing to go to achieve her dream. Sheree will just not quit!" J.R said.

"The Glamazon is close to her breaking point! She looks like she is about to explode!" King added.

Sheree's quiet groans of pain caught Beth's attention, making her glare down at the brunette in rage. Beth stood up before pulling Sheree roughly to her feet and whipping her into the nearest corner.

Beth the lifted Sheree's form on top of the turnbuckle in a seated position, causing the massive crowd to cheer in restlessness, knowing exactly what Beth wanted to do. "Oh boy... What's Beth Phoenix up to now?"

"Uh Oh... I think The Glamazon is thinking Superplex!" J.R said.

"I don't like where this is heading..." Jenna added nervously.

Beth draped Sheree's arm over her shoulder, and stood on the ropes, trying to superplex Sheree off the top rope, but the young woman was having none of it, holding onto the ropes with all the strength and power she could muster, thwarting The Glamazon's attempt at a top rope superplex.

"Beth Phoenix is trying to attempt a top rope superplex but it looks like Sheree is blocking her!" J.R observed.

"Yeah... She's holding onto the ropes like her life depends on it!" Jenna noted.

"How long will she hold out for though? Beth Phoenix is so powerful! She will eventually overpower her!" King said worriedly.

Beth growled in frustration before punching Sheree hard in the ribs, making the young woman gasp in pain, before landing a shot of her own to Beth's ribs.

The two then proceeded to exchange hard blows to the stomach area, both trying to gain the upper hand on each other before Sheree began repeatedly punching at Beth's midsection, until the woman nearly fell off. Seeing as that didn't work, Sheree resorted to punching Beth Phoenix in the face over and over again but the blonde haired women still managed to hold on.

"Sheree is just punching and punching away at Beth like no tomorrow!" J.R said.

"Yeah, but Beth still ain't budging!" Jenna noted.

Seeing as Beth Phoenix still wouldn't budge Sheree resorted to the next best thing.

Beth became slightly disorientated when Sheree grabbed the side of The Glamazon's head with both hands and them rammed her head into the forehead of Beth Phoenix, almost making her fall off the ropes and causing the fans to wince at the collision of heads.

"Oh! What a head-butt!" J.R cried out.

"Hey! Hey! Be careful ladies!" King exclaimed.

"Beth is teetering!" Jenna noted as The Glamazon struggled to stay on the ropes.

Seeing the dazed look on Beth's face as she tried to stay put on the ropes, Sheree slipped through the tiny space between the corner and Beth's legs, and lifted Beth off the ropes in a powerbomb position, much to the shock of nearly everyone in the arena. "Whoa! WHOA!"

"No way... NO WAY!" King cried out, eyes wide as Sheree stepped away from the turnbuckle with The Glamazon on her shoulders, the blonde haired woman to shocked by this to do anything.

"Look at the strength and the power! My god, where did this sudden burst of strength come from?!" J.R exclaimed in equal shock.

Sheree took a few more steps away from the corner before forcefully driving Beth Phoenix into the canvas painfully hard. "Oh my goodness! What a devastating powerbomb!"

"Wow! Just... Wow!" King exclaimed, too shocked to say anything else.

"I bet Beth didn't expect that!" Jenna added.

After using all of her strength to powerbomb Beth into the mat, Sheree promptly fell flat on her stomach out of exhaustion, landing right beside Beth with an arm draped over the supposedly unconscious blonde.

1...

2...

At the last minute, Beth lifted up her arm, breaking the count a second before the ref made the three count, and causing the WWE Fans in attendance to cry out in shock at how close Beth was to losing the match.

"And Beth kicks out at the last minute!" J.R exclaimed.

"Aw jeez! That was so close!" Jenna cried out.

"Man... What is it gonna take for these two to put one another away! They must be absolutely spent by now!" King said.

Both divas stirred in the ring and rolled towards the opposite sides of the ring, using the ropes to pull themselves up onto their feet.

_"Let's go Sheree! Let's go Phoenix! Let's go Sheree! Let's go Phoenix! Let's go Sheree! Let's go Phoenix!"_

The passionate loud chanting from the fans resounded throughout The Garden as the two women turned and glared at one another, neither one of them willing to back down just yet.

"Man... Look at the intensity in their eyes!" Jenna exclaimed as the two glared at each other.

"Those are looks of absolute defiance!" J.R observed.

"These two are just gonna wail on each other until one doesn't get back up, aren't they?" King said nervously.

"Yep!" Jenna answered.

Sheree and Beth continued there intense stare down as a massive chant of _"This is Awesome! This is Awesome! This is Awesome!"_ broke out in Madison Square Garden before all hell broke lose.

Beth ran at Sheree duking the high spinning heel kick that she knew would have taken her head off hadn't she ducked and exchanged hard shots with the brunette before Beth kicked Sheree hard in the gut.

Beth quickly draped Sheree's arm over her shoulder before lifting her into the air and turning towards the ropes, executing a quick and painful slingshot Suplex.

"Slingshot suplex!" J.R exclaimed as the Sheree's back hit the mat with tremendous impact, making her arch her back in pain.

"Man... The Glamazon is just so powerful!" King commented.

Beth immediately stood up and gestured for Sheree to get up, a look of total focus and intensity on her face as Sheree slowly and groggily made her way to her feet.

"The Glamazon, sizing Sheree up!" J.R noted.

"Look at the look in The Glamazon's eyes! Complete focus!" King noted.

"Yeah... I think she's realized not to take Sheree lightly! That she is competition!" Jenna answered.

As soon as Sheree stood up, Beth grabbed her arms from behind and locked them in place before lifting the Boston brunette off the ground. Just as Beth Phoenix was about to hit slam Sheree face first into the mat, Sheree used the momentum to roll between Beth's legs surprising the blonde haired women with an O'Connor roll counter pin attempt!

"Whoa!" King exclaimed in surprise.

"Sheree counters!" J.R cried out.

"That was great!" Jenna added.

1...

2...

"And The Glamazon kicks out at two!" J.R said as Beth managed to power out of the surprise pin attempt.

Both Sheree and Beth scrambled to there feet, Beth wasting no time in charging at Sheree, only for Sheree to catch her right in the face with a stinging roundhouse kick, that left her struggling to stay on her feet in a daze.

"Oh, What a kick!" Jenna exclaimed as the fans let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

"I think I saw a tooth fly out!" King cried out in shock.

"The Glamazon is stunned! She's out on her feet!" J.R added.

Seeing Beth stumble on her feet in a daze, Sheree immediately grabbed Beth's head, wrapping her arm around her head, whilst hooking Beth's arm with her free arm, looking to hit the Snapshot, causing the fans to erupt in anticipation.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" King exclaimed as Sheree threw the crowd an intense look, before hitting the Snapshot, slamming Beth's face into the mat with maximum impact!

"Snapshot! Sheree hit the Snapshot!" J.R cried, as the fans cheered loudly.

"She hit it?!" King cried out in shock.

"Cover her! Cover her Sheree!" Jenna yelled out.

Sheree practically launched herself into the cover, hooking the knocked out Beth Phoenix's leg, and pinning her shoulder's to the mat.

1...

2...

3!

"Oh my god! She won! Sheree beat Beth Phoenix!" King exclaimed as the New York crowd exploded, _"Headstrong" _blasting through the airwaves of Madison Square Garden.

"Sheree did it! Sheree is the #1 Contender for the Women's Championship!" J.R cried out.

"Yes! That's how you win your first Pay-Per-View Match!" Jenna cheered as Sheree gingerly stood up with a beaming smile on her face. She could hardly hear her theme music because of the overly loud cheering from the massive crowd, nor could she hear Lilian Garcia announcing her as the winner.

_"Here is your winner, and the #1 Contender for the Women's Championship, Sheree Louise!"_

Their was mild boos in the crowd, as the referee raised her arm in victory, but the cheers easily drowned them out.

It looks like some of the fans wanted Beth Phoenix to win, but Sheree just shrugged it off and jumped onto the turnbuckle and celebrated with the fans, basking in the glory of her first Pay-Per-View win. She knew full well that not everyone was going to like her and she did just beat Beth Phoenix in her home state. She didn't mind it at all.

"I can't believe it! Beth Phoenix was beaten!" King exclaimed, still shocked, but otherwise happy about the outcome of the match.

"I can! YOU ROCK SIS!" Jenna cheered enthusiastically as Sheree raised her arms up into the air, receiving a loud reaction from the fans.

Sheree smiled at the reaction and jumped off the turnbuckle and left the ring, making her way over to Jenna and the broadcast table and bumping fists with her sister, both wearing ecstatic smiles on their faces before Sheree to walk off, high fiving fans at ringside on her way to the walkway.

"I have to say, that was an awesome match! And the atmosphere was absolutely insane! I can't even remember the last time we had a crowd react so strongly to a Divas match like that!" King commented.

"I'm so happy that my sister won! But Beth deserves some of the credit too! That match was amazing! Kudos to both ladies!" Jenna praised.

"Well one things for sure. We have just witnessed something truly special. This match may have raised the bar to a whole new level in the divas division!" J.R said.

"Ain't that the truth! And we still have another Divas bout to get through. The Women's Championship match between Melina and Tara Stone!" King exclaimed in excitement.

"Damn! I almost forgot about that match!" Jenna replied as Sheree walked up the walkway. reaching up to high five the fans that were stood hanging over the tall LED boards that acted as a barricade.

Once Sheree reached the top of the walkway, She stopped before turning around, finding herself on the receiving end of such a rage filled glare from Beth Phoenix that it felt as if she was burning a hole through her.

Beth sat their in the ring, doing nothing but glaring up at Sheree with intense fury. Sheree let a smirk tug on her lips which seemed to anger Beth to the point that her glare turned down right frightening.

But Sheree didn't seem fazed. She had a feeling that this won't be the last time her and Beth squared off like that. And without a doubt, she knew she'll be ready when Beth makes her move.

She almost couldn't wait!


	10. Dirty Tactics

**A/N: Another chapter! HELL YEAH! Just about managed to squeeze in the last of the Royal Rumble PPV! Hope you enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dirty Tactics

As soon as Sheree walked out of the gorilla and into the backstage area she was almost immediately swarmed by the Divas and a few of the WWE Superstars, all congratulating her on a job well done.

"Wow! That was amazing, Sheree!" Mickie exclaimed, hugging the brunette haired woman.

"Thanks Mickie!" Sheree said with an appreciative smile on her face, before the two broke up.

"You certainly caught my attention. Nice job out there kid!" Mick Foley said with a smile.

"Thanks Mick! Your praise is always appreciated." Sheree said with a beaming smile.

"You really kicked some ass out there squirt. I'm impressed." Jane said, radiating with pride as she praised the slightly exhausted diva.

"I'm almost afraid to fight you now. I don't feel like getting my head kicked off!" Ashley joked with a smile.

"Meh, that shouldn't really be a problem for you." Kerry said with a lazy shrug, making Ashley glare at the woman, but restrained herself from commenting.

"Well she's certainly taught me a lesson."

Everyone turned to see Elizabeth walking out of the gorilla and heading towards where Sheree was.

"I didn't know you could pull off a powerbomb like that! I mean... I must have weighed a ton for you!" Beth said incredulously.

Sheree just smiled. "What can I say. Having John Cena as a mentor and trainer made me somewhat freakishly strong." Sheree bragged making a few laugh.

"Just great... We get a female John Cena..." Randy drawled with sarcasm laced in his voice.

Sheree simply laughed. "Don't worry Randy. You won't have to worry bout that." Sheree replied

"Oh Yeah? Why's that?" Randy asked in curiosity.

A smile appeared on Sheree's face at that. "Let's just say... My family are notorious for there unpredictability." Sheree replied with a mischievous glint in her eye, while Jane openly cackled.

Randy just stared at the two like they were slightly crazy, making Kerry chuckle at the look on his face.

Elizabeth also laughed before smiling at Sheree. "That was a lot of fun. I can't wait to fight you again. Maybe next time we could take it a step further." She said with a grin.

"I like the sound of that." Sheree replied with a similar grin.

"Well anyway... You girls did a fantastic job! Dray and Christina will be happy with that performance." Roxanna said with a smirk, making Both Elizabeth and Sheree thank the veteran for her praises.

Sheree smiled and laughed with the WWE Divas before glancing to the side finding John standing off to the side with his face still hidden, a smile on his lips.

Sheree smiled at her mentor before going back to the lounge with the rest of the Divas, wanting to watch the rest of the action.

...

_Later..._

_"Paparazzi" _played throughout the arena to an army of boos as Melina's personal photographers swarmed the stage area of the walkway, rolling out the red carpet.

The doubles doors opened, revealing Melina hiding behind a pair of large feathers, before revealing herself, the Women's Championship around her waist as she posed for the flashing cameras before tossing the feathers to the side, unclipping the Women's Championship from around her waist and walking down the walkway with an arrogant smirk on her face, holding the Woman's Championship over her head, as the photographers continued to take pictures of her.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!"_

"The Paparazzi Princess has arrived in New York!" Johnathan Coachman cheered loudly as Melina sauntered her way down the walkway as her personal photographers continued to snap photos of her, while she held the Women's Championship over her head with a smug smile on her face completely, ignoring the WWE Fans.

"Oh please!" Jenna retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Melina has gotta be the most arrogant, self obsessed individual to hold the Women's Championship, ever!"

"Like you know anything! You're just a newbie! Melina is the Woman's Champion for a reason! She is good. In fact she is the greatest Women's Champion of this century! No one can touch her! Not even your twin sister!" Coachman snapped back, making the RAW commentary Team roll their eyes.

"Do I really have to listen to _that_ for the whole match?!" Jenna groaned, already feeling a migraine coming on from listening to Coachman suck up to Melina. "Seriously, who's idea was it to have two commentary teams calling a match at the same time?!"

"Don't look at me?!" King replied with a laugh.

"Don't worry... It's really easy to block him out." Michael Cole responded, ignoring the look of hurt Coachman sent him.

"In my professional opinion, it doesn't matter how good you are, anyone who disrespects a legend like Tara Stone is going to receive the ass whooping of a lifetime!" J.R said.

"Try tellin' that to the fanboy other there!" Jenna retorted as Melina walked up the steel steps and walked along the ring apron until she stood in the middle, whipping her hair dramatically and posing for the flashing cameras.

"Okay. I'll admit it. Angering a woman that has had more battles than any other Diva in the History of WWE is a bad move on Melina's part. But I'm positive that Melina will triumph! Cause she's just that damn good!" Coachman added.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say..." Jenna retorted as Melina turned around and held up the Women's Championship with a smug grin on her face as the fans booed her, her grin widening slightly causing the fans to boo louder.

Melina handed the Women's Championship to the referee before doing a split on the apron, getting a few cat calls from the large crowd. Melina slid into the ring from under the ropes, snatched her title from the referee and jumped onto the turnbuckle, holding her title up in the air with both hands, flashing the WWE Fans a taunting smirk which made them boo her louder.

The Mexican American jumped off the turnbuckle as her music faded away, frowning and glaring up at the top of the walkway, waiting for Tara to make her appearance, ignoring the loud chanting of _"Tara! Tara! Tara!"_ that overtook Madison Square Garden.

_**Bong...**_

All the lights in Madison Square Garden cut off, garnering a huge reaction from the large audience.

_**Bong...**_

Melina stared up at the walkway with a steely glare as the darkness slowly faded into a ghoulish purple lighting, smoke covering the entire walkway and the ringside area.

_**Bong...**_

Flames erupted from the top of the walkway as the large audience waited eagerly for Tara Stone to appear, while Melina continued to glare up at the stage area, waiting for the legendary veteran to appear.

After a while the double doors slowly opened, revealing Tara Stone to the world, clad in a black leather trench coat and hat, with her ring attire underneath, walking calmly through the flames, her gold eyes glowing in the purple lighting, her gaze set firmly on Melina, The audience in attendance, giving her an explosive reception as _"Rest in Peace" _played throughout the arena.

_"And her opponent, from Death Valley, Tara Stone!"_

After a while of staring, Tara walked slowly and calmly down the smoke covered walkway, still glaring at the Women's Champion, who had not taken her eyes off of Tara since she appeared.

"Wow..." Jenna gasped in awe.

"Through blazing hot flames walks, The Princess of Death Valley, Tara Stone." J.R said.

"Is it normal to have goose bumps when she appears?" Jenna asked as goose bumps appeared on her skin, watching in awe as Tara slowly walked down the purple smoke covered walkway, flames rising into the air behind her.

"Definitely! Its one of the many traits she and her mentor The Undertaker seem to share!" King replied.

"Tara Stone is a 6-Time Women's Champion and just like her mentor, The Undertaker, she is undefeated at WrestleMania with eight wins and zero losses." J.R noted.

"This match will undoubtedly push Melina to her limits." Michael said as Tara paused at the bottom of the ramp, giving Melina a cold, icy glare, making Melina frown nervously as her sharp gold eyes drilled into her, before The Lioness turned away from Melina, slowly making her way towards the ring steps.

"Yeah, Tara is truly a one of a kind woman!" King exclaimed.

"But Melina has beaten Tara before. She knows all of Tara's tricks now! She's got this!" Coachman said smugly.

Tara walked up the steps of the ring before stopping behind the ring post and raising her arms as the lighting returned to normal. Tara entered the ring, her gold eyes glaring at the current Women's Champion who was glaring back at her, clutching the title close to her body.

Tara glared at Melina a little more before dipping her head and grabbing her hat, still facing Melina. Tara pulled off her black open crown hat, rolling her eyes into the back of her head as the sound of thunder vibrated throughout the large arena.

Melina remained emotionless, refusing to be intimidated by the twenty-nine year old veteran.

As Tara's theme music faded into the background, the fans got increasingly louder, all chanting Tara's name.

_"Tara! Tara! Tara!"_

Tara pulled off her long trench coat and handed it and her black hat over to a stagehand around ringside, while Melina gave the referee her title, still glaring at Tara. The referee held up the title, letting the fans know what was at stake before handing the belt over to the timekeeper. He checked to see if both Tara and Melina were ready before signalling for the bell to ring.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Here we go!" King exclaimed as Melina and Tara circled the ring before locking up in the middle of the ring. Eventually Tara used her strength to push Melina into the corner.

"And Tara there, using her strength to her advantage in the early goings of this match." J.R said as Tara pinned Melina against the corner, ignoring the referee's demand to let Melina out of the corner, beginning the 5 count when Tara refused.

Tara reluctantly backed away from Melina at a count of 4, but as soon as she let go, Melina kicked her in the gut and switched places with her, stomping away at Tara in the corner.

"Melina with those ferocious stomps to the challenger." J.R observed.

"There is some serious hatred with those stomps!" King noted.

"Melina better be careful! She'll get disqualified if she keeps that up!" Michael said as the referee demanded Melina to back away but the Latin American ignored him, stomping away at the Princess of Death Valley.

"I don't think she cares. She has Champions advantage. She can get counted out or disqualified and she'll still be the Women's Champion." Coachman reminded everyone.

"I can't help but feel like that's what she's aiming for." Jenna retorted with distaste at the thought.

Melina eventually broke away from Tara at a count of 4, ignoring the referee's stern warning and began stomping away at Tara again until the long haired woman pushed her away. Melina went right back after Tara only to receive a teeth shattering uppercut that sent her reeling back.

"Wow!" Jenna exclaimed as Melina stumbled off her feet and away from Tara, placing a hand to her mouth.

"What an uppercut!" J.R said.

"That completely dazed Melina!" King added.

Tara punched at Melina before whipping her towards the ropes, landing a huge boot to the face when Melina rebounded off of it. Melina stumbled to her feet, holding her hand over her mouth in pain. Tara didn't give her a chance to recuperate, landing another powerful uppercut that sent Melina tumbling towards the nearest corner. Tara then began unloading on Melina in the corner with powerful rights to the face.

"Precise, pin point rights from the challenger!" J.R noted.

"Not surprised by this. Tara is the protégé of the best pure striker in the WWE!" Michael Cole added.

"Ouch! Look at those right hand punches!" Jenna winced as each punch landed.

"Melina's getting pummelled!" Coachman exclaimed in worry.

Eventually the ref had to pull Tara away from Melina, giving her a stern warning that Tara ignored. Tara went to unleash more punishment on Melina only to find herself on one knee with a dazed expression on her face, the left side of her face throbbing in pain.

"Oh!" J.R exclaimed.

"What a roundhouse kick!" Jenna said.

"Whoa! I don't think Tara knows where she is right now!" King added.

Before Tara could gain her bearings Melina grabbed a fist full of her long black hair and slammed her face first into the mat.

"And now Melina has taken control of this match." Michael noted.

"Exactly how it should be!" Coachman said with a smile.

Melina glared down at Tara with a scowl on her face before dragging Tara to her feet and throwing her out of the ring.

"Tara now, being thrown out of the ring." J.R noted.

Melina didn't waste anytime and followed the Princess of Death Valley out of the ring as the ref begun counting. Melina forced, Tara to stand, instantly regretting it when Tara's gloved hand snapped out and gripped Melina around her neck, causing the fans cheer,.

"Ah!" King shrieked.

"Melina's caught! Tara has a hold of her!" Michael exclaimed.

Tara's face scrunched up in anger, a scowl on her face as she glared at a suddenly petrified Melina.

"Look at the anger on Tara's face!" J.R observed.

"She's is about to cause some serious damage!" Jenna said.

"Oh no! Do something Melina!" Coachman cried out.

Desperate not to get Chokeslammed into the concrete floor, Melina used her flexibility to her advantage, managing to catch Tara in the side of the head with a huge high kick.

"Oh, nice high kick!" J.R exclaimed.

"Wow!" Jenna gasped, amazed by Melina's flexibility.

"Melina never ceases to amaze with her flexibility! What a woman!" Coachman praised as Tara released her grip around Melina's neck, taking a step back with a pained grimace. Before Tara had a chance to retaliate, Melina bounced Tara's head off the Raw Announce Table.

"Whoa! careful ladies!" King exclaimed.

"Ouch! Tara's head bounced off the table hard!" J.R added.

Melina then grabbed Tara by the arm and launched her into the ring post, sending Tara's head smashing against the steel, making her tumble to the concrete in a daze.

"Oh!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Oh what a collision! Tara's face colliding with the ring post!" Cole said.

"That had to hurt!" King added.

Melina re-entered the ring at a count of six, whilst the referee continued to count out Tara, who was struggling to move.

"We're at a count of eight now!" Michael said in concern.

"Tara's gotta to get back in the ring! If she gets counted out she'll lose the match for sure!" Jenna added.

Just before the ref made the ten count, Tara willed herself to her feet and launched herself back into the ring.

"And Tara beats the ten count!" J.R exclaimed.

"Phew! I almost thought that was it!" Jenna added.

"Melina doesn't look to happy about that." King noted as Melina scowled down at Tara. Melina watched as Tara rose to her knees and kicked her in the ribs, the kick resounding loudly throughout the arena.

Tara sat against the bottom ropes, grimacing in pain, before Melina pressed her foot against Tara's throat, choking her out against the ropes.

"And Melina now, just adding insult to injury!" J.R noted.

"She's got quite the mean streak hasn't she?" Jenna quipped.

"That's why she's the best!" Coachman exclaimed.

Eventually the ref pulled Melina away from Tara, giving her a firm warning. Melina just held her hands up with a sickly sweet smile on her face before going back to unleash more punishment on Tara. Melina forced Tara to stand only to by pushed away and rocked with a massive uppercut.

"Oh!" King exclaimed.

"What an uppercut from Tara!" Michael cried out as Melina stumbled back.

"Tara, beginning to fight back! Beginning to gain some ground!" J.R said as Tara hit Melina with another uppercut making Melina stumble back, leaning against the ropes in a daze.

Tara whipped Melina towards the opposite ropes and flipped her over her head as she rebounded off of them, sending the Latin American flying over her, landing painfully on her back.

"Whoa!" Jenna exclaimed, eyes wide at how high Melina went.

"Look at the height! Melina went flying!" Michael exclaimed.

"Come on! Get up Melina!" Coachman encouraged.

Tara pulled Melina onto her feet and forced her into the corner unleashing a flurry of powerful jabs to Melina's face and midsection before whipping her hard across the ring, making Melina bounce off the turnbuckle and then walk right into a super kick, causing the fans to let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact. "Oh no!"

"Oh! Right on the bottom! Tara caught all of that big Super Kick!" J.R exclaimed as Melina fell back, dazed.

"She got caught right in the mouth!" King added as Tara dropped to her knees, calmly going for the cover.

1...

2...

"And Melina gets the shoulder up at two." Michael noted as Melina pushed her shoulder off the mat.

Tara sat up on her knees as Melina rolled out of the ring, holding a hand over her mouth in pain and falling to the hard concrete floor.

"Melina doesn't look so good!" King said in slight worry.

"A superkick like that will knock anyone loopy!" Jenna said as slowly lifted herself up off the ground.

Tara exited the ring and calmly walked towards Melina who was on her hands and knees.

"Tara is just taking her time right now. Stalking Melina." J.R observed.

"Watch out Melina!" Coachman cried out.

Tara forced Melina onto her feet only to be shoved into the ring post, the back of her head hitting the steel post hard.

"Oh no!" Jenna cried out.

"The back of Tara's head hit that ring post hard!" J.R said.

"Aw, that did not look good." King voiced his concern, wincing at the way the back of Tara's head hit the ring post.

"This is why I love Melina! She was lying in wait! Aw, she is so smart!" Coachman praised.

Tara instinctively placed her hand on the back of her head, trying to soothe the pain, only to walk right into a roundhouse kick from Melina, that left her in a daze, leaning against the ring apron.

"Oh, what a roundhouse kick!" Michael exclaimed.

"Tara's dazed! She's in serious trouble!" Jenna added.

"Get her in the ring! Get her in the ring!" Coachman cheered.

Melina rolled the taller woman into the ring and climbed onto the ring apron, quickly scaling the top rope.

"Melina, scaling the ropes." J.R noted.

"She's got more tricks up her sleeve." King observed.

Melina stayed perched on the top rope, watching as Tara gingerly made it to her feet. Once Tara turned around Melina leaped off the top rope, sending Tara flying off her feet with a huge Missile Dropkick.

"Missile Dropkick!" Michael exclaimed as Melina stood up with an intense scowl on her face, running at the dazed veteran and dropkicking her into the corner. Melina quickly stood up and pressed on the attack, driving multiple forearms into the side of Tara's head.

"Whoa! Look at those forearms!" King exclaimed.

"The Women's Champion is really taking it to the challenger." J.R observed.

Melina continued to hit Tara with multiple forearms and managed to position her on the middle ropes. "Uh-oh! We've seen this before!

"Yeah, Melina is about to end it right now!" Coachman said.

Melina stepped onto the middle ropes as the fans cheered in anticipation of what she was about to do. Melina let loose a piercing streak before jumping and driving her knees into Tara's abdomen.

"And Melina connects with the double knee stomp!" J.R exclaimed.

"Good grief!" King winced from the impact.

"That had to hurt!" Jenna said, as Tara laid on her side, holding her stomach in pain with both arms.

Melina dragged Tara's prone body out of the corner and pinned her shoulders to the mat.

1...

2...

"And Tara manages to get the shoulder up at two." J.R noted as Tara easily lifted her shoulders off the mat.

"I'm a little surprised Tara kicked out after taking those double knees to the stomach." Jenna said.

"I hate to admit it, but it will take more than that to put Tara away. And Melina knows that. Which is why she has to stay calm. She can not allow herself to get frustrated." Coachman replied.

Melina pulled Tara to her feet, and rocked her with forearm strikes to the face, dazing the gold eyed woman, before running the ropes, bouncing off of them only to be caught in the arms of Tara, causing her eyes to widen in horror as she suddenly found herself hanging off Tara's right shoulder.

"Melina got caught!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Tara, going for the Tombstone!" Michael added.

"Ah! This ain't good! Melina's about to take a ride to hell!" King exclaimed.

"No! Melina, fight out of it!" Coachman cried out.

"NO! NOOOO!" Melina shrieked as the fans roared in excitement and anticipation, failing her arms and legs in a desperate attempt to escape the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Melina, trying to get out of the Tombstone with all she's got!" J.R exclaimed.

Melina attacked the tall, powerful woman with desperate forearms to the face, managing to daze Tara and allowing Melina to slip off Tara's shoulder's while grabbing her from behind, forcing Tara to lean back.

"And Melina fights out of it! And now she's looking for the Primal Scream!" Michael exclaimed.

"Aw, my favourite move!" King cheered.

Melina let loose a piercing shriek, receiving a mixed reaction from the fans, setting up for the Primal Scream only for Tara to twist her way out of it.

"Tara escapes! Tara got out of the Primal Scream!" J.R exclaimed.

Tara kicked Melina in the gut then dropped her with a devastating DDT, causing the fans to let loose an "_Ohhh!"_ At the destructive force of Melina's head bouncing off the mat.

"Oh!" Jenn cried out.

"Oh no! That's not good!" King exclaimed.

"What a destructive DDT! Melina's head bounced off the mat with maximum impact!" J.R added.

Tara sat up before calmly going for the cover.

1...

2...

"No! Melina kicks out!" J.R exclaimed as Melina kicked out, making Tara sat up on her knees with her hand on her hips as she stared down at Melina, as if trying to work out what to do next.

Tara then grabbed Melina's left arm, standing up and dragging Melina's still supine form towards the corner and then scaled the ropes, the fans cheering in excitement, all knowing exactly what Tara was about to do.

"Oh no..." Coachman muttered.

"I know what Tara is about to do here!" Michael Cole cried out.

"Tara thinking high risk!" J.R said.

"Melina might wanna move! She don't wanna be there!" Jenna exclaimed.

Tara perched herself on the top rope, about to hit the Hell-Sault on Melina when the Latin American suddenly stood up and threw herself onto the top rope, causing Tara to fall off, crashing down to the mat on the back of her neck. "Oh no!"

"Melina clipped the ropes!" J.R exclaimed.

"Phew... That was so close." Coachman sighed in relief.

"I don't like the way Tara landed." Jenna said in concern.

"Yeah, Neither do I. She landed right on her neck." Michael added in equal concern.

"She's fine. She's been through worse." King reassured the two.

Melina wasted no time in capitalizing on Tara's fall, forcing the women to her feet, and dragging her into the middle of the ring. Melina forced Tara to lean backwards, letting loose a piercing shriek, getting a chorus of boos from the large crowd in Madison Square Garden. "Uh-oh! Melina with that piercing shriek! This doesn't look good for Tara!"

"Melina, looking to end it right here!" Michael exclaimed.

Melina lifted her leg and dropped it across Tara's face, successfully hitting the Primal Scream, transitioning it into a split leg pin in the process.

"Oh man!" King exclaimed as the back of Tara's head slammed into the mat.

"Primal Scream!" J.R cried out.

"Yes! It's over! Melina has retained the Women's Championship!" Coachman cheered.

1...

2...

"No! Tara kicks out! Tara stays alive!" J.R exclaimed, the fans erupting in joy and relief at Tara kicking out.

"What?!" King said in shock.

"Noo!" Coachman cried out in despair at Tara kicking out.

"Phew... I actually thought that was it!" Jenna sighed in relief.

"Tara kicked out at the last minute! Melina was so close to retaining the Women's Championship right there!" Michael added.

"Dammnit..." Coachman growled as Melina glared down at the Princess of Death Valley, annoyed and frustrated that the woman had managed to kick out of her finisher.

"Frustration clear on the face of Melina." J.R observed.

"Yeah, she is not pleased." Jenna added.

"This is what I was afraid of! Don't get frustrated Melina!" King called out as Melina stood up angrily, glaring angrily at the fans in attendance as a loud _"Let's go Tara! Let's go Tara! Let's go Tara!"_ chant broke out throughout Madison Square Garden.

"With these idiots chanting for Tara, I can't blame Melina for getting frustrated." Coachman retorted.

"Are you kiddin' me right now! You're blame Melina's frustration on the fans?!" Jenna questioned incredulously as Melina grabbed Tara by her silky long black locks, ignoring the referee's demand to let go of the hair, and pulling Tara to her feet.

"Yes I am." Was Coachman's answer making Jenna shake her head as Melina dragged Tara along with her and towards the corner of the ring, climbing up onto the second rope.

"What's Melina thinking of doing here?" Michael questioned as Melina forced Tara to look up at her, and then ran her thumb across her throat with her tongue sticking out, much to the displeasure of the fans.

"Oh boy..." King commented with a chuckle.

"Melina, taunting Tara!" J.R said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Melina!" Jenna added nervously.

"Ha! Ever the prankster! I love it!" Coachman praised.

Tara's hand snapped out and grabbed Melina by the throat, making Melina's eyes widen in fear as the fans roared in excitement. "No!"

"Told ya!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Oh no! Tara's got her!" Michael cried out.

Tara snarled at the frightened woman before launching her off the middle rope, chokeslamming her into the mat with destructive force!

"Oh jeez!" King exclaimed.

"Chokeslam! Tara hit the Chokeslam!" J.R exclaimed.

"And that is all she wrote!" Jenna added.

"Aw no! Not like this!" Coachman yelled out as Tara went for the cover, hooking Melina's leg.

1...

2...

"And Melina kicks out!" Michael exclaimed as the fans screamed out in shock.

"W-What?! She kicked out?!" King stuttered in shock.

"Yes!" Coachman cheered.

"Melina kicked out of the Chokeslam!" J.R exclaimed.

"Wow! That was close! That was really close!" Jenna said.

Tara stood with a frown on her face as she stared down at Melina who still seemed a little out of it. Tara went to grab Melina only to be caught in a roll up attempt, catching her completely off guard. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"Roll up!" Michael exclaimed.

"Tara got suckered in!" King cried out.

1...

2...

Tara managed to fight out of the roll up just after the two count.

"And Tara gets out of it!" Michael said.

As soon as Tara stood she caught Melina in the chin with a super kick, causing the women to fall back to the mat. "Superkick!"

"My god what a kick!" J.R exclaimed.

"Ohhh, Melina had no way of stopping that one." Jenna commented.

"Come on Melina! Don't let this freak get the best of you!" Coachman cried out.

Tara stared down Melina before rolling her eyes into the back of her head and running her thumb across her throat, signaling for the Tombstone Piledriver, much to the excitement of the large crowd of fans. "Oh no! Oh no, this is not good! This is really not good!"

Tara pulled Melina to her feet and scooped her up, setting up for the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Tara! Tara is setting up for the Tombstone!" J.R exclaimed.

"Melina's in danger!" Jenna cried out.

"Ah no! Melina's gonna get tombstone to hell!" King exclaimed.

"No! No! Melina counter it! Do something!" Coachman pleaded.

Tara dropped to her knees planting Melina head first into the mat, successfully hitting the Tombstone!

"My god! What crushing impact!" J.R exclaimed.

"Tombstone Piledriver!" Michael added as Melina fell onto her back, seemingly out cold.

"No!" Coachman cried out.

"This has gotta be it! Tara is gonna walk out of Madison Square Garden with the Women's Championship!" Jenna exclaimed.

Tara placed Melina's hands onto her chest while sticking her tongue out for the cover, the fans counting the pin along with the referee.

1...

2...

To the shock of the fans and Tara, Melina somehow managed to get her shoulders up just before the three count, causing Tara's eyes to widen in surprise and disbelief.

"No! Melina kicked out of the Tombstone!" Michael exclaimed.

"W-What?!" Jenna stuttered, eyes wide.

"My god! Melina kicked out of the Tombstone! Melina is still alive!" J.R added.

That was just way to close to call! Way to close!" King cried out.

"I never doubted her for a second! I knew Melina would kick out!" Coachman said.

Tara rolled away from Melina, creating some distance between the two and hit the mat in frustration.

"Tara's starting to get frustrated." Jenna noted as a frustrated scowl appeared on Tara's face.

"Tara wants the Women's Championship so bad!" J.R said.

"Yeah well she'll have to beat Melina first if she wants it that bad!" Coachman retorted.

Tara stood up, her gold eyes hardening towards Melina before shaking her head as if still in disbelief that Melina managed to kick out of the Tombstone. Tara slowly walked to Melina and grabbed Melina, pulling her back onto her feet, only to receive a back kick from Melina.

"Oh What a kick!" J.R said as Tara fell back, dazed from the surprise kick.

"She hit that from out of nowhere!" Jenna cried out..

"Cover her! Cover her Melina!" Coachman exclaimed.

Melina crawled towards Tara who looked out of it, laying her body on top of Tara, too exhausted to hook her legs or pin her shoulders to the mat.

1...

2...

Tara lifted her shoulders up before the three count to a positive reaction from the fans, pushing Melina off in the process.

"NO! Tara kicks out at two!" Michael exclaimed.

"Dammnit! What the hell does Melina have to do to put that freak away!" Coachman snapped in annoyance.

"You said it yourself Coach! It will take a lot to put Tara away!" Jenna replied.

"Tara is very resilient. That's part of why she's survived all these wars and battles that she had to go through." J.R commented as Melina slowly rolled away from Tara, sitting against the far corner, while running her hand through her long black hair, glaring at the still form of Tara Stone, trying to work out what to do next.

"Yeah... And Melina is finding that out first hand. Tara just doesn't know how to quit!" King added.

Melina stood up and walked towards Tara with a cold look on her face, only to fall back on her butt when Tara suddenly sat up and glared at her with a fiery look in her eye.

"Whoa!" Jenna exclaimed as the fans erupted at the sight.

"Oh no!" King cried out.

"Tara has risen!" J.R exclaimed.

"That... Was scary..." Jenna commented in fear.

"Forget about this match Melina! Run! Get outta here! You don't have to fight this old fossilized freak anymore!" Coachman yelled out as Melina stared at Tara with wide eyes, staring into the glowing gold eyes of the Princess of Death Valley, backing up into the ropes in fear.

"Melina is scared stiff!" Michael said.

"I don't blame her!" Coachman added.

Tara stood up, taking Melina down with a hard right to the face, when Melina tried to run at her. Melina stumbled to her feet, eating fists to the face that backed her up into the corner. Tara pressed on with her assault, striking Melina with fast, furious rights to the face before whipping Melina into the opposite corner. Tara ran at the Latin American, clotheslining her against the turnbuckle.

Tara then lifted the Latin American onto her right shoulder and dropped her face first onto the turnbuckle, leaving Melina in a daze, struggling to stay on her feet. Tara ran towards the far ropes, rebounding off of it and dropping Melina with a big boot to the face.

"Oh, what a boot! Melina went flying off her feet!" Michael exclaimed.

"Tara is cooking on gas right now!" J.R cried out.

"She's all over the place! I can hardly keep up!" King exclaimed.

"For a woman that's 5'12, Tara moves pretty fast!" Jenna said in awe.

"Come on Melina! Get up!" Coachman cried out.

Tara ran the ropes, rebounding off of them, looking for a leg drop but Melina rolled out of the way at the last minute.

"And Melina moves out of the way!" Michael called out.

"Phew... I almost thought that was it!" Coachman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Melina's title run was in danger of bursting into flames there and she knows it!" Jenna said as Tara stood up with a grimace of pain before running at Melina with a clothesline only for the Latin American to lean backwards into a bridging position, causing Tara's arm to go sailing over her. "Whoa!"

"Tara misses wildly!" J.R said.

"Matrix! I love it when Melina does that!" King gushed.

Tara turned around when she realized that she had missed only to receive a Pelé kick right in the face, sending her falling back onto the mat in a daze!

"Wow! what a devastating kick!" J.R exclaimed.

Melina glared at Tara as she stood up, rubbing her hand over her lips to get rid of the pain before pulling the taller woman to her feet and leaning her against the corner. Melina stepped onto the middle ropes and began raining down forearms to the face of Tara, ignoring the warnings the referee was giving her. "Look at the viciousness Melina is showing right now with those destructive forearms!"

"She's frustrated. Melina has thrown everything at Tara and ain't Tara has not gone down!" Michael commented.

"Come on Melina! Get her outta there!" The referee shouted trying to pull her away from Tara, causing the Latin American to snap her head towards him with an icy glare on her face.

"Shut the hell up!" Melina snapped, causing the referee to back away slightly out of fear of angering her further.

"I don't think Melina likes referees." King said with a chuckle.

Snapping at the referee ended up being Melina's biggest mistake, because as soon as she turned her attention away from Tara, the tall black haired woman immediately took full advantage of the distraction, grabbing Melina's leg and lifting her onto her shoulders, causing Melina's eyes to widen in fear as Tara took a few steps away from the corner. "Uh-oh! That's not good!"

"Tara! Tara is preparing for the Last Ride! She's gonna powerbomb Melina straight to hell!" J.R exclaimed.

"Melina took her eye off Tara for a second, and now she's about to pay for it!" Jenna added.

"No! Not like this! Not like this!" Coachman cried out as Tara lifted Melina high above her head only she didn't have a firm grip, allowing Melina to fight out of the Last Ride, landing on her feet behind Tara.

"Melina escapes danger!" Michael said.

"Phew! That was close!" Coachman commented.

Before Tara could retaliate, Melina turned and shoved her into the referee, Tara's tall frame knocking the man off his feet.

"Oh no!" King exclaimed as the fans let loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _and winced at the sight of Tara knocking down the referee.

"Melina just shoved Tara into the Referee!" J.R cried out.

"He is out! There ain't no way he's gettin' up after a collision like that!" Jenna said.

While Tara was staring down at the referee in annoyance and a tiny flicker of concern, Melina stuffed her hand into her top.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Jenna muttered eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What? What up?" King asked curiously.

"Wait.. What is Melina doing?" Michael questioned in suspicion.

With a sly evil smile on her face Melina pulled out a knuckle-duster from the inside of her top, much to the ire of the fans who were now all calling out to an oblivious Tara to watch out.

"Is that... Are those knuckle-dusters?!" Jenna exclaimed in shock.

"What!" King exclaimed, staring at Melina with wide eyes.

"No! Why Melina?! Why do you have to resort to this?!" J.R questioned in anger.

"Yes! Knock her lights out! Send her back to the dark side! Bust her open!" Coachman cheered.

As soon as Tara turned around Melina blasted her in the face with the knuckle-dusters, sending Tara crumbling to floor on one knee, completely dazed!

"Oh my god! Melina just punched Tara in the face with that foreign object!" J.R cried, Madison Square Garden erupting in a sea of boos.

"She really went for it!" King exclaimed.

"I don't believe this!" Jenna raged as Melina threw the knuckle-dusters out of the ring and then grabbed Tara and forced her to lean back letting loose a loud shriek, setting up for the Primal Scream.

"And now Melina, setting up the Primal Scream!" Michael said.

"Yeah! Finish her off Melina!" Coachman cheered.

"How can you applauded this?!" Jenna snapped,

"Melina's the champ! She can do what she likes!" Coachman retorted.

Melina gave the fans in Madison Square Garden a smug grin as they booed her viciously, which only worsened when Melina ran her thumb across her throat with her tongue sticking out before dropping her leg on Tara for the Primal Scream just as the referee had regained conscious.

"Primal Scream!" Michael exclaimed.

1...

"Oh come on! Not this way!" J.R said.

2...

3!

"Dammnit!"

Madison Square Garden erupted into a sea of boos as Melina stood up with a huge smug grin on her face, her theme music blasting throughout the stadium.

"And Melina retains the Women's Championship!" Michael said.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me right now!" Jenna growled.

_"Here's your winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" _Lilian Garcia announced as Melina snatched the belt from the referee, holding it up in the air as the fans voiced their distaste for the way Melina won.

"Well... err... I question Melina's tactics but, a wins a win!" King commented with a nervous smile.

"Oh sure, whatever..." Jenna replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah! Well done Melina! You deserved it!" Coachman praised, standing up and clapping for the Women's Champion as she stepped onto the second ropes, holding up the Woman's Championship up with a yelling, "I TOLD YOU SO!" at the WWE Fans in attendance, causing them to boo her even louder.

"Oh my god..." Jenna groaned, face palming.

"Would you sit down!" J.R snapped.

"Why should I?!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Cause you're embarrassing yourself." Michael retorted.

"Why are you guys so negative all of a sudden?! The better woman won and it was a great match!" Coachman replied.

"It was a great match! Until Melina decided to sucker punch Tara in the face with a pair of knuckle-dusters!" Jenna snapped as Melina stepping off the turnbuckle before sauntering over to the other turnbuckle opposite the time keepers area.

"... I didn't see anything." Coachman said.

"Oh for the love of...!"

"Pay no mind to him Jenna, he's an idiot." J.R retorted as Melina climbed onto the second rope and held the Woman's Championship up over her head, gloating to the fans with an obnoxious, mocking grin on her face. Melina jumped off the turnbuckle and turned around only to be grabbed around the neck by a pissed off Tara Stone!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Michael exclaimed.

"No!" Coachman cried out.

"Tara! Tara has a hold of Melina!" J.R exclaimed.

"And she ain't happy! Aw crap! She's ticked off!" Jenna yelled out.

"Ah, I knew this was gonna come back to bite Melina in the behind! I just knew it!" King exclaimed as Melina dropped the Women's Championship to the floor, her eyes wide in sheer terror as Tara scowled in her face, her gold eyes narrowed in rage as she glared murderously at Melina, her grip tightening around Melina's neck, getting a strangled gasp from her, while the fans cheered at the thought of Tara unleashing a beating on Melina.

"NOOO!" Coachman shouted as Tara lifted Melina high off the mat with one hand before bringing her back down to earth with a devastating Chokeslam that was reminiscent of the Chokeslams she and The Undertaker used to do during there American Badass gimmick.

"Oh my god, what a Chokeslam!" J.R exclaimed.

"My god, did you see the height on that?!" King cried out in shock. "Melina nearly flew!"

"Why Tara Why?! Why did you have to ruin a perfectly good moment!" Coachman cried.

"Oh shaddup! Melina had that comin' the minute she punched Tara in the face with those knucks!" Jenna snapped.

Tara glared down at the knocked out Women's Champion before grabbing a fist full of her hair, getting a loud positive response from the fans.

"Hey, come on now Tara. You've done enough..." King said.

"I agree! That's enough already!" Coachman snapped.

"Tara wants to punish Melina for the crime she has committed!" Michael said.

"Melina robbed Tara of the Championship and now she has to pay for the consequences!" J.R added.

"Melina's bout to wish she never brought out those brass knucks!" Jenna said as Tara pulled Melina onto her feet, ignoring the referee's pleads to stop with her assault and scooped up the Latin American up for the Tombstone.

"Oh no!" King cried out as Tara hit an impactful Tombstone Piledriver on an already in pain Melina, driving Melina's skull into the mat.

"Tombstone!" Michael exclaimed as Tara loomed over the still, supine form of Melina, scowling down at her with burning rage in her cold gold eyes.

"My god! Tara just about destroyed the Women's Champion!" J.R cried out.

"Tara is a sore loser!" Coachman raged.

"Oh gimme a break! Melina cheated! She took the cheap victory! She got exactly what she deserved!" Jenna retorted.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter what Tara does! Melina is still the Woman's Champion and she'll just have to deal with it!" Coachman snapped as Tara glared down at the unconscious Latin American while resting her arms on her knee before grabbing the Women's Championship, rolling her eyes back and sticking her tongue out, while slowly lifting the Woman's Championship into the air, _"Rest in Peace" _blasting through the airwaves as a ghoulish purple lighting engulfed the entire arena as the fans cheered.

Tara then dropped the Woman's Championship on top of Melina before proceeding to leave the ring, still angry about the outcome of the match.

"Well, Melina may of won the match, but she definitely didn't win the fight!" J.R said as Tara walked up the walkway with her fists on her hips, a frustrated expression on her face.

"Yeah. This is far from over." Jenna snapped.

"You're damn right it's far from over! If you think Melina is gonna let Tara get away with assaulting her you are sadly mistaken!" Coachman snapped.

"I think Melina is the one who should be worried don't you? This is second time that she has cheated Tara out of Championship victory." Jenna replied.

"She is right. If I was Melina, I wouldn't go anywhere near Smackdown for a while. I'd stay on Raw!" King exclaimed.

"Whatever..." Coachman retorted in annoyance.

...

_Later..._

"That was awesome out there you two!" Sheree praised as she stood outside the Divas locker room with Melina and Roxanna. Sheree was now wearing dark jeans, black converse and her favourite black leather jacket while Melina and Roxanna had opted to wearing their street attire after showering, with Roxanna wearing a black Undertaker Themed T-Shirt with her bikers jacket over the top of it, black leather pants which was fastened by a leather black, sliver studded belt with a jolly roger as the belt buckle and a pair of black leather stilettos with zips running down the back.

"Just another day for this awesome Women's Champion!" Melina said with an obnoxious grin on her face while tapping the Women's Championship belt that was hanging over her shoulder, making Roxanna raise an eyebrow before shaking her head in amusement.

"Sheree, hurry up and kick her ass. I think the success has gone to her head." Roxanna making Sheree chuckle while Melina scoffed.

"You're just sour because I punched you in the face with a knuckle-duster." Melina commented.

"I've gotta right to be! That thing hurt like a bitch!" Roxanna replied with a chuckle.

"Did you really have knuckle-dusters sandwiched between your top and your bra for the entire match?" Sheree asked with a smile of amusement when Melina grimaced.

"Its was uncomfortable but it paid off! The crowd hated me for it!" Melina said with a chuckle.

Just then a pair of muscular arms wrapped around Sheree's waist causing the young woman to frown in annoyance while Melina and Roxanna looked on in amusement.

"Randal Keith Orton, if ya don't let me go this second I'll rip yer arms off!" Sheree threatened with her Boston accent coming through heavily along with her annoyance.

A sigh of disappointment was all she got in response.

"Seriously? What the hell do you and the snake get up to when I ain't around?"

Sheree's eyes widen. That most definitely was not Randy Orton.

Sheree turned around and hugged the young man that was standing behind her.

He stood just over Sheree's height but was still fairly built in muscle. He had dark brown eyes and wore a smile that looked eerily similar to her mother's trademark mischievous smile.

He wore a cap that was turned backwards, causing a small part of his spiky black hair to pop out of the hole and a white t-shirt that had a picture of Freya wearing black lace lingerie and stockings in a seductive pose. The young man also wore dark blue jeans and black trainers.

Sheree let go of the young man with a huge smile on her face.

"Ethan! When did you get here!?" Sheree exclaimed.

"I was actually here since the Pay-Per-View started. But mom had security drag me backstage! A swear she's crazy!" Ethan said, while doing the loco gesture.

Sheree frowned and punched him in the arm, making him wince in pain. "You shouldn't talk about mom like that."

"Sorry... Please stop hittin' me, I'm not as strong as you anymore." Ethan groaned while rubbing his arm.

Melina cleared her throat making Sheree and Ethan turn towards her and Roxanna.

Ethan's eyes widened at seeing the two women standing in front of him while Sheree smiled apologetically at them.

"Sorry bout that. This is my little brother, Ethan Huxley." Sheree said.

Roxanna raised a brow at the young man and smiled. "This is lil Ethan? No way! You've gotten tall kid!" Roxanna exclaimed, causing Ethan to chuckle nervously, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

Melina looked the man up and down before smirking. "He's cute!" She said causing the man's face to go a deeper shade of red at the compliment.

"I... Er... I..."

"Use your words, Ethan." Sheree said with a chuckle making Ethan glare down at her.

Roxanna chuckled at how flustered the young man became in their presence.

"We're going to the lounge to watch the rest of the PPV with the others. You two coming?" Roxanna asked.

"Be there in a moment." Sheree said.

Roxanna nodded before she and Melina walked off leaving Sheree alone with her brother.

Ethan watched them go, still a little awestruck before giving Sheree a big goofy grin. "She called me cute."

Sheree rolled her eyes. "You're 17 Ethan. You're a baby to her."

"No I'm not! I'm a grown man! I'm perfectly capable of picking up older chicks!" Ethan said, appearing offended by Sheree's comment.

Sheree held her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright! I get it Mr. Macho Man. Sorry for offendin' ya." She said before suddenly frowning.

"So... Is... Er... Is Diana here?" Sheree asked.

The question instantly made Ethan frown. "I think it would be best if she never came here." Ethan answered.

"I know but-"

"You've just won your first ever Pay-Per-View match. You're moving onto big things Sheree! If Diana came to watch you wrestle she would only ruin the good mood you're in." Ethan said.

Sheree looked conflicted about the whole thing. Her eldest sister wasn't exactly a fan of wrestling. She's pretty sure she hates her for even taking an interest in the sport.

"Look. Forget about Diana. You're doin' great right now. Don't let Diana spoil that for you." Ethan said sincerely.

Sheree smiled timidly. "Alright. Thanks for being here."

Ethan just smirked. "No prob."

Sheree smiled before raising an eyebrow at his choice of clothing. "If Charlotte sees that shirt, you're dead." Sheree commented in amusement.

Ethan looked down at his shirt before looking back up at Sheree.

"What? She's sexy. Besides, I'm just a fan. She can't touch me." Was his answer causing Sheree to chuckle in response.

_"No More Words" _played in the background, letting them know that the WWE Championship match between Orton and Jeff Hardy was about to begin.

"Come on. I don't want to miss Kerry and her sexy body!" Ethan said making Sheree shake her head at her teenage brother in amusement as they made their way towards the lounge.

...

_**"Hey!"**_

Madison Square Garden erupted into an army of boos as _"Burn In My Light"_ played throughout the arena. Jeff Hardy was already in the ring, a serious expression on his face, clearly ready for the WWE Championship match.

Randy Orton emerged as the double doors opened for him, an emotionless expression on his face, the WWE Championship held securely on his shoulder. Kerry was close behind, wearing an_ 'RKO'_ themed black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans that was tucked into black heeled boots.

Kerry and Randy walked slowly down the walkway, both glaring at Jeff Hardy who was glaring at them with equal intensity.

"And here comes, the WWE Champion, Randy Orton." J.R said as Randy and Kerry walked slowly down the walkway.

"And he's brought the beautiful but equally dangerous Kerry with him!" King gushed in excitement.

"This match is going to be amazing! I can't wait!" Jenna exclaimed.

"This is definitely a match to watch ladies and gentlemen. But you have to wonder, if Kerry will try to tip the odds in Orton's favour in this WWE Championship match." J.R wondered.

"That's a stupid question J.R! Of course Kerry is gonna get involved in this match! She's gonna want to make sure Jeff doesn't walk out of here with the WWE title! Especially after he hit her with the Twist of Fate and nearly gave her a concussion!" King answered.

Orton pulled the WWE Championship off his shoulders and then looked up at Jeff, shaking his head as if to say; "_You're not taking this away from me!"_

"What!" Hardy snapped whilst throwing his arms out, taking a step towards Orton in anger, only to be held back by the referee, making Kerry smile mockingly at the man.

"Jeff might as well have eyes in the back of his head. You never know what might happen when Kerry's around." Jenna added as Randy walked slowly up the steel stairs while Kerry stayed at ringside.

Randy slowly entered the ring watching Hardy cautiously with narrowed, emotionless eyes before holding the WWE Championship up with one hand, receiving a small reaction from the crowd.

Randy turned away from the large crowd, handing the WWE Championship over the referee whilst glaring at Jeff. Kerry jumped onto the apron, giving him a few words of encouragement before the bell rang for the match to start while Lilian Garcia made the announcements.

_"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship!" _Lilian announced, receiving a great reaction from the crowd.

_"Introducing first the challenger, f__rom Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!"_

Jeff preformed his taunt letting loose a kamikaze like yell, getting an explosive reaction from the fans while Kerry and Orton glared at him in disgust.

"Wow..." King said in awe at the huge reaction Jeff received, chants of _"Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!" _vibrating throughout the arena.

_"And from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"_

Randy stepped towards Hardy with a tiny viper like smirk as the fans booed him harshly while Kerry stepped off the apron, smirking at Jeff as Lilian exited the ring.

The referee lifted up the WWE Championship high above his head, letting everyone know what was at stake. The referee went to hand over the WWE Title to Lilian Garcia only for Kerry to quickly walk over and snatch it out of his hands, holding it securely on her shoulders, silently daring the man to try and order her to give it to the bell ringer with her cold evil gaze.

"It looks like Kerry wants to hold the WWE Championship during this match." J.R observed.

"It looks good on her." King added.

"She's probably just holdin' onto it so that she could run off with it when Jeff Hardy wins." Jenna retorted.

Kerry suddenly turned and gave Jenna an icy glare, clearly not happy with what she just said, while Jenna froze in surprise before giving the blonde haired woman a glare of her own. Kerry glared at her a little more before eventually turning away.

"Err... I think she heard you..." King muttered nervously.

"I know... She was supposed to hear me." Jenna replied.

"You've got some guts kid." J.R commented.

"It's a family trait." Jenna replied.

The referee opted to let Kerry hold the title and signalled for the bell to be rang. He didn't feel like losing his head today.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Here we go! Jeff Hardy vs. Randy Orton for the WWE Championship!" J.R said as Jeff and Randy circled the ring before locking up, pushing against each other and pushing each other around the ring, against the ropes and corners, fans chanting _"Let's go Hardy! Let's go Orton! Let's go Hardy! Let's go Orton! Let's go Hardy! Let's go Orton!" _loudly as the two continued to test each other's strengths.

This continues until Orton pinned Jeff against the ropes, causing the referee to begin counting. Orton slowly broke away from Jeff at a count of 4 with a mocking sly smirk causing Jeff to shove Orton away from him harshly, making Orton glare at him in annoyance while Jeff remained calm and collected, the fans cheering loudly for Jeff.

"Don't let him get to you! Keep calm!" Kerry said when she saw the look of annoyance Orton's face.

Orton nodded and calmed down again, both he and Hardy locking up again with Hardy taking advantage, grabbing Orton in a firm headlock. Orton winced slightly before shoving the Charismatic Enigma off, only for Hardy to quickly bounce off the ropes, taking Orton down with a shoulder tackle. Orton stumbled to his feet, before Hardy took him down with a headlock takedown, keeping the self proclaimed Legend Killer grounded on the mat.

"I've gotta wonder, What does all of this mean for Jeff Hardy? What does the WWE Championship mean to Jeff?" J.R questioned as Orton struggled to get out of Hardy's vice like grip.

"Well, we saw the video footage earlier. This is something Jeff has worked his entire life for." Jenna replied as Jeff used his body weight to pin Orton's shoulder to the mat.

"Look out! There's a count." J.R observed, only Orton managed to raise his shoulders after the 2 count.

"That good and all. I mean yeah... Hardy has worked very hard to get to this moment, but it won't be easy. Orton ain't just gonna let him take it!" King added as Orton managed to roll Jeff over onto his shoulder, only managing to get the 1 count, before Hardy righted himself, his arms tightening around Orton's neck.

Orton grunted in annoyance and pain before grabbing a fist full of Hardy's hair, much to the chagrin of the referee. Orton pulled Jeff's head back, and wrapped his long legs around Jeff's neck, making it hard for Jeff to keep the headlock he had on Orton snitched in.

"Orton with the head-scissors, using those long legs of his." J.R noted.

"That's somethin' you don't see everyday. Especially from Orton." Jenna commented as Orton eventually escaped Hardy's headlock, using the head-scissors to full effect, using his whole body to wrench in the hold as tight as possible.

"Orton now, with the clear cut advantage." J.R observed.

"That's defiantly slowing Jeff Hardy down." Jenna said.

Jeff grimaced slightly before kicking out of Orton's head-scissors attempt, both men quickly raising to their feet. Jeff moved quicker than Orton, catching the Legend Killer in an atomic drop, making Orton wince in pain.

Hardy then shoved Orton onto his back, holding his legs apart whilst looking up at the crowd and letting loose a loud yell, The fans all cheering loudly, all knowing what Jeff was about to do.

"We've seen this before!" J.R exclaimed.

"Orton is about to feel a lot of pain!" Jenna added.

"OH!" King exclaimed as Jeff jumped, dropping his legs across the mid-section of Orton, making him groan in pain.

"Leg drop between the legs of Orton!" J.R exclaimed.

"That had to hurt!" Jenna winced.

Randy sat up with a look of pain on his face, only to receive a front dropkick to the chest, sending him crashing back to the mat. "OH!"

"Jeff Hardy! With that quick baseball slide, hooking the leg...!" J.R exclaimed as Jeff went for a quick cover.

"Kick out!" Kerry cried out.

1...

2...

"...And got a near fall! Hardy forcing the issue, with a flurry of offence." J.R observed.

Jeff stood up and grabbed Orton, pulling him up onto his feet only for Orton to connect with a swift kick to the stomach, making Jeff back away, leaning against the ropes in pain. Orton stalked Hardy with a sinister snarl, grabbing Jeff's head and dragging him over to the corner bashing his head off the top turnbuckle.

Kerry watched with a wicked smirk as Orton pummelled away at Jeff with angry, vicious fists to the face.

"Look at that, vicious, evil smile on Kerry's face as she watches Orton go to town on Hardy." King said, as the cameras panned over to Kerry.

"She just loves the suffering of others don't she?" Jenna questioned.

"That's Kerry in a nutshell, Jenna." J.R replied as Orton, clobbered Hardy in the back and glared viciously at the WWE Fans.

"HOW'S YOUR BOY NOW HUH?!" Orton snapped at them whilst holding his arms out mockingly, causing the fans to erupt into a sea of boos. "WHAT'S HE DOING NOW?! NOTHING!"

"He's gettin' a bit overconfident ain't he." Jenna said with an amused smile.

"I think Randy Orton is somewhat underestimating Jeff Hardy." J.R said as Orton backed away from the ropes and Jeff Hardy.

Orton pulled Jeff to his feet and whipped him into the opposite ropes, only with when Jeff rebounded off the ropes, The Charismatic Enigma connected with a kick to Orton's chest, making stumble out to the ropes with a pained expression.

"Well Orton wants to take control of this match. He wants to take the upper hand. And once he does that, he's gonna let everybody know he's got it!" King said as Jeff ran at Orton and instantly clotheslined him out of the ring, making Randy land hard on the outside.

"Hardy with a clothesline that takes Orton out and onto the concrete floor." J.R observed.

"Kerry looks very concerned right now!" Jenna commented as Kerry slowly began making her way towards with Orton landed with a look of concern on her face.

"Uh-oh, here we go!" King exclaimed as Jeff ran the ropes, rebounding off of them and catapulting towards a recovering Orton.

Randy stood up only for Jeff to hit him with a dropkick through the ropes, sending Orton flying head first into the barricade wall behind him.

"And a dropkick through the ropes sends Orton- Oh good lord!" J.R exclaimed, wincing at the way Randy's head hit the barricade, lying against to barricade in a awkward position, Kerry looking on with wide eyes.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed as Hardy lifted his arms up as the fans cheered, before watching Orton with narrowed eyes.

"Orton's head just snapped off the barricade wall! Orton's head just snapped off the security wall!" J.R said as Kerry rushed over towards Randy.

"Oh my gosh... Look at his neck!" Jenna cried out. "This match could be over!"

"Are you okay, Randy?!" Kerry asked with an extremely worried expression on her face, while Orton leaned against the barricade on his neck.

"That must be uncomfortable!" Jenna said with a wince as the referee exited the ring to check on Orton.

"Yeah... I mean look at this impact! Watch the back of Orton's head!" King said as replays was shown of Hardy dropkicking Orton into the security wall. "Oh my gosh!"

Orton eventually got back to his feet, but as soon as he turned towards the ring, Jeff launched himself over the top rope, taking out the current WWE Champion and almost hitting Kerry in the process who managed to get out of the way just in time.

"Whoa!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Jeff Hardy just launched himself over the top rope!" J.R exclaimed.

"What is he playing at?! He nearly hit Kerry!" King snapped in annoyance.

Jeff slowly got to his feet and slide back into the ring, letting loose another yell, and getting a loud cheer from the fans, while Orton stumbled around ringside with Kerry following closely behind him.

"Jeff better get Orton back in the ring. The Title can not change via count out." J.R noted.

Orton dropped to his knees near the ECW announce table with Kerry beside him. "You alright?"

A look of anger appeared on Orton's face. "Let's get outta of here!" He whispered harshly, making Kerry smirk.

Kerry handed Orton the Championship as he stood up. "Forget this!" Orton snapped.

"Wait a minute... Is Orton attempting to leave?!" Jenna questioned as Kerry through Jeff Hardy a smug grin as the two began to walk off.

"It looks like it!" King answered.

"Orton wants to take his Championship and go home!" J.R exclaimed.

Orton and Kerry didn't even make it past the ECW announce table before Jeff cut them off, immediately punching Orton in the face, making him drop the WWE Title onto the floor.

"And Hardy says not so fast!" J.R said as the Champion and challenger exchanged blows in front of the ECW commentary table while Kerry backed away from the two, watching as Hardy smashed Orton's head off the announce table.

"Whoa! Careful!" King exclaimed.

"Orton and Hardy! There brawling right in front of us!" J.R said.

Hardy threw Orton back into the ring and climbed onto the ring apron, watching as Orton stumbled back onto his feet. Jeff went to jump spring up onto the top rope, hopefully looking for a springboard manoeuvre, only to be caught in mid-jump by a dropkick from Randy Orton, sending Hardy crashing to the floor.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed as he fans let loose an _"Ohhh!" _at the way Hardy landed on the floor beside the WWE Championship, while a small smirk appeared on Kerry's face at the sight.

"Oh! Wow!" Jenna cried out in amazement.

"Good lord! What a counter! What an amazing counter by Randy Orton!" J.R complimented.

"That's what I call precision! Kicked Hardy right outta the sky!" Jenna added.

Orton grimaced in pain, clutching at his left elbow, while the referee slide out of the ring to check on Jeff, who was still laid out next to the WWE Championship.

"The high risk offence of Jeff Hardy crashed and burned on that exchange." J.R commented.

"And look where he landed. Right next to the WWE Championship that he wants so bad." King said as Orton steadily stood back up as the referee slide back into the ring.

"That's gotta be some kind of omen." Jenna added as Orton rolled out of the ring, taking his time, slowly walking towards Hardy. Randy forced Jeff to his feet before hitting Jeff with a quick snap suplex, slamming his back hard onto the concrete floor.

"Suplex on the floor!" King exclaimed.

"Oh man! That impact!" Jenna added.

"Oh, what a sickening thud! Hardy's spine smacking the floor off that suplex!" J.R commented as Orton quickly pulled Hardy onto his feet and threw him back into the ring, whilst Kerry picked up the WWE Championship, placing it protectively back onto her shoulder. "And now Orton's taking advantage! Going for the cover!"

1...

2...

Hardy kicked out, squirming in intense pain as Orton sat up with a faint look of frustration on his face. Orton stood up and pinned Jeff's legs to the mat before sadistically stamping on them, making Hardy cry out in pain.

"Orton can be very cold hearted, as we've seen the past. There has been so many legends that both he and that black hearted siren standing at ringside has hurt, has insulted and disrespected, including Jeff Hardy's own brother, Matt." J.R said as Orton looked around Madison Square Garden with a smug grin, dusting the imaginary dust off his hands, mockingly, making the fans react with harsh boos.

Orton stalked around Hardy with a dark smile before beginning to sadistically and methodically stomp away at Hardy.

"Look at this. I think Orton is right where he wants to be right now." Jenna said as a large smirk stretched across Kerry's face at the sight of Randy beginning his torture on Hardy.

"He's got everything well in hand. And now he is methodically walking around and stomping on every exposed body part of Jeff Hardy." King added.

Orton dropped down onto his knees, straddling Jeff and wrapping his hands around Jeff's neck, choking.

"That's a blatant choke!" King cried out. "Good grief."

"Yeah but Orton doesn't care. Orton, is a calculating and cunning individual. And that blonde haired woman standing at ringside is even worse." J.R replied.

"Orton probably don't even care bout gettin' disqualified, despite the fact that it's pretty clear he wants to pin Jeff Hardy tonight." Jenna added as Orton dropped two knees onto the side of Hardy's face, before going for the cover, not hooking the legs of Jeff Hardy.

"And he may just do it here!" J.R said as the referee began the three count.

1...

2...

"And Hardy kicks out!" J.R noted as Jeff easily kicked out.

Orton stood up, slowly stalking Jeff as he crawled towards the ropes, where a smirking Kerry stood. "And Hardy, reaching out for the ropes, where Kerry is."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Not with her being so close." Jenna commented.

"At this point, Hardy just needs to find a way to survive." King said as Jeff grabbed the ropes, trying to pull himself back up onto his feet.

Orton grabbed a hold of Jeff's hair, glaring at the WWE Fans. "YOU BELIEVE IN HIM!" Orton snapped at the fans, garnering an angry reaction in response as Orton sneered at them. "NOO!" He answered for them with a shake of his head.

Randy grabbed a fist full of Hardy's hair and dragged him towards the ropes, choking him out on the middle ropes, causing the fans to boo angrily at the display, while the referee demanded for Orton to release Hardy, beginning the 5 count when Orton showed no signs of backing off.

Orton immediately backed off at a count of 4, the referee reprimanding the Legend Killer for his actions.

While the referee was giving Orton a stern scolding, Kerry quickly stepped towards Jeff and slapped him hard across the face, quickly backing up before the referee noticed, causing the fans to boo with even more intensity as a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh come on now! Kerry with a cheap shot!" J.R snapped.

"Didn't take her long to get involved didn't it?" Jenna stated.

"Not it didn't." King said with a laugh.

The slap had caught Jeff off guard knocking him to mat, rubbing his sore cheek and giving Kerry an annoyed glare, while the woman smirked innocently at him.

"This is what Jeff has to be weary about. Kerry is vindictive, smart and cunning. Maybe more so then Randy Orton himself!" J.R said as Orton pulled Hardy onto his feet by his hair, going for a straight right, only Hardy to block at connect with a punch of his own.

"And Hardy, beginning to fight back, Jeff Hardy's life long dream is on the line! The WWE Title is what's at stake!" J.R said as Jeff began to hit back with a flurry of punches and kicks before whipping Orton towards the ropes and using his momentum when going off the ropes to launch him over the top ropes on the other side!

"Whoa!" King exclaimed as Orton collided back first with the apron before falling onto the concrete floor.

"And Randy Orton, the reigning Champion, just tasted the concrete at Madison Square Garden!" J.R exclaimed as Kerry made her way around to where Orton was with a worried expression on her face..

"He hit the ground harder than last time!" Jenna added as Jeff exited the ring and stood on the apron, in front of the turnbuckle, watching Orton with calculating eyes as he slowly stood up.

"And you can see it Jeff Hardy's eyes. No sooner does Orton hit the floor and Hardy starts to climb the ropes." King said.

Kerry, seeing the look in Jeff's eyes, backing slowly away whilst looking nervously between the two.

"Randy... Move, now!" She warned as the man slowly made it to his feet.

"What's Jeff thinking here?" J.R wondered.

"Whatever it is, it won't be good for Orton!" Jenna added as the defending Champion turned around.

"Move Randy!" Kerry exclaimed, as Jeff took off running across the apron, as soon as Orton turned around, leaping off of it and crashing into Orton, knocking him down to the concrete floor, both men nearly banging their heads off the barricade walls as the both crashed to the floor.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed.

"Oh man!" Jenna cried out.

"Jeff Hardy, leaping off the apron, taking Orton out with a clothesline!" J.R said as both men laid on the concrete floor, both beginning to get exhausted.

Jeff lifted himself up, sitting against the barricade with a wince of pain, before gingerly standing up and grabbing Randy. Jeff grabbed Orton and threw him back into the ring, quickly going for the cover as Kerry leaned against the apron watching the match rage on with an extremely worried expression on her face.

1...

2...

Orton kicked out, making Hardy sigh in slight frustration before pulling Orton up onto his feet and whipping him into the corner. Jeff made his way towards the opposite corner and sprinted at Randy, only for Orton to quickly duck down and out of the way causing Jeff to go flying into the steel post, shoulder first!

"Oh my god..." Jenna gasped, wincing at how hard Jeff's shoulder hit the ring post, the fans in Madison Square Garden releasing a loud _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

J.R: Good grief! Jeff went flying shoulder first into that steel ring post!" J.R said as Jeff slid off the second ropes, lying on the apron in pain. "Those steel posts are very unforgiving, just as way saw, in the Chris Jericho-JBL Match earlier."

Orton pulled Jeff back into the ring and went for the cover, taking full advantage of the situation.

1...

2...

Jeff kicked out after two. Orton quickly went right back on the attack, applying a full body submission, wrapping his long legs around Jeff's waist whilst chocking Hardy out with a sleeper hold, keeping him pinned to the mat.

"This is smart by Orton. Keeping Jeff close to him and pinned to the ground with those body scissors." King said.

"Yet another thing we don't see from Orton very much." Jenna commented.

Jeff grunted as Orton's arm tightened around his neck before somehow unwrapping Orton's legs from around his waist and slowly rising to his feet, elbowing Randy's mid-section multiple times in an attempt to fight back.

"Hardy, trying to fight back into this." J.R said as Hardy eventually fought his way out of the submission, running the ropes only to be caught in a quick power slam from Randy as he came off the ropes. "What a power slam!"

"Randy timed that one perfectly!" Jenna commented.

"Randy is so quick at pulling off a counter! Jeff didn't see that coming!" King added as Randy quickly went for the cover, hooking Jeff's leg.

1...

2...

Jeff kicked out after the 2 count again, making Orton sit up with a look of annoyance before grabbing Hardy by the hair and pulling him in for a tight headlock, again grounding Jeff firmly to the mat.

"Orton with another amazing counter, Hardy, trying to quicken the pace, only to be caught in that power slam." J.R commented as Orton's biceps tightened around Hardy's neck, making it hard for him to breathe.

The fans clapped, trying to encourage and will Jeff Hardy into the match, a small chant of _"Let's go Hardy! Let's go Hardy! Let's go Hardy!" _being heard through the arena. Slowly but surely, Jeff managed to make it back up onto his feet, elbowing Orton in the mid section again, getting him to release a little bit of his grip. Jeff punched Orton in the gut, only for the defending WWE Champion to hit back with a clubbing shot to Hardy's back, making him cry out in pain, whilst stumbling towards the ropes.

Randy went to whip Hardy towards the opposite ropes, only for Hardy to wrench the Legend Killer's arm before bring him in for a short arm clothesline, both men crashing to the mat.

Both men got back up onto his feet, with Jeff reacting first, blocking a punch from Orton and connecting with his own and another one, before kicking Orton in the gut and running the ropes, rebounding off of them and taking Orton down with a clothesline.

"Hardy, starting to fight back. Starting to quicken the pace." J.R said as Hardy took Orton down with another clothesline and an elbow drop, before shunting Randy into the corner, ramming him back first into the turnbuckle.

Jeff ran to the opposite corner with Orton, stumbling after him as Jeff quickly scaled the turnbuckle.

"Uh-oh! Here's a chance!" King exclaimed as Jeff flipped off the top ropes, hitting a corkscrew senton on Orton, knocking the Legend Killer off his feet in a daze, while Kerry watched on with her eyes wide in horror and fear. "OH!"

"Whisper in the Wind!" J.R exclaimed as the fans cheered ecstatically at seeing the manoeuvre.

"It worked! He hit it!" Jenna cried as Jeff covered Randy, hooking his leg for the win.

"He got it! Could this be it! Could Jeff Hardy be walking away with the WWE Championship!" J.R exclaimed as the official began the three count.

1...

"Randy! Kick out! Kick out!" Kerry all but shrieked, hands on the apron as she watched on.

2...

At the last moment Randy managed to kick out just after the two count, causing Jeff to sit up, placing his hands on the back of his head in shock while the fans expressed their disbelief loudly at the close count! "Oh my gosh! Randy kicked out!"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Jenna exclaimed.

"At the last moment, Randy Orton kicked out! Jeff Hardy was a second away from becoming WWE Champion!" J.R cried out as Kerry breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand on her chest in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Wow..." King breathed. "Hardy got all of that Whisper in the Wind. You can't hit it anymore better then that."

Jeff and Orton both slowly raised to their feet, with Jeff going for a gut kick, only for Orton to catch him by the foot. Jeff however, flipped out of Orton's grip, connecting with a mule kick that sent Orton stumbling into the corner, falling into a seated position.

Jeff then ran at Orton, using the ropes to elevate himself into the air and slammed his boots into the chest of Orton, knocking the wind out of him.

"What a dropkick from Jeff Hardy!" J.R exclaimed as Hardy rolled onto his feet and pulled off his shirt, much to the excitement to the females in the crowd. "Uh-oh! Hardy's feeling it! The momentum is shifting back to Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff exited the ring and stood on the apron, throwing his shirt out into the crowd and letting out a yell before climbing the turnbuckle, much to the Fans growing excitement and Kerry's horror.

"Hardy! Jeff Hardy climbing the ropes! Going for a chance!" J.R exclaimed as Orton squirmed in pain on the mat.

"Hardy is one Swanton Bomb away from winning the WWE Championship!" Jenna cried out in excitement as Jeff perched himself on the top rope.

"The Champion is in big trouble!" King cried out.

Just as Jeff was about to leap off the ropes, Orton rolled out of the ring and onto the apron, panting in exhaustion and pain at the beating that he was taking from Jeff Hardy, while Kerry immediately went to check on him.

"And Orton, rolling out of the ring and stopping Jeff from hitting the Swanton Bomb." J.R observed.

"Smart move." Jenna commented.

"You okay?" Kerry asked with a worried expression on her face, getting a nod from the tall man.

Kerry glanced at Jeff who was till perched on top rope, watching them both carefully.

"You need to think of something?! You can't afford to lose to this... This scumbag!" Kerry whispered harshly through clenched teeth, ignoring the boos she was getting from the crowd, as to them it seemed like Kerry was deliberately wasting time.

"I know! I've got this!" Randy replied in frustration standing onto the apron and turning around, just in time to see Jeff leap off the top rope, blasting Orton off the apron and into the barricade wall for the second time in this match!

"Whoa!" Jenna exclaimed as Orton slowly slid down the barricade in a daze.

"Hardy with a dropkick! Sending Orton flying!" J.R cried out as Jeff exited the ring and stood on the apron watching as Orton rolled onto his hands and knees, throwing the his signature 'J' sign.

Kerry stared down at Orton who was struggling to get to his feet with wide eyes and looked up to see Jeff scaling the turnbuckle with his back towards Orton.

"Oh no! What's Jeff about do?!" King questioned nervously as he the roar from the crowd got louder out of anticipation and excitement.

"Who knows? Only Jeff Hardy knows the answer to that." J.R replied.

Before Kerry had a chance to warn Randy of the danger behind him, Jeff leaped off the ropes just as Orton turned around, preforming a moonsault off the top ropes.

"Oh no!" King exclaimed as Hardy collided with Orton, both men crashing to the floor, the fans letting loose a resounding _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

"Oh my god!" Jenna cried out as both men laid on the floor, exhausted and in pain.

"Moonsault! A Moonsault off the top rope!" J.R yelled out as Kerry stared down at the two with wide eyes, with a mixture of awe and Jeff's high risk manoeuvre and fear that Orton might just lose the WWE Championship tonight.

"That was amazin'!" Jenna exclaimed as the referee slid out of the ring to check hit the two combatants were okay and still able to compete.

"Jeff Hardy, risking life and limb to win the WWE Championship here tonight in Madison Square Garden." J.R commented. As Jeff rolled onto his front, pulling himself up onto his feet, using the apron, while Kerry glared at him with murderous intent. She was half tempted to just throw the entire match and hit Jeff with the title belt, but one look from Orton told her to back off.

Jeff pulled Orton to his feet and threw him back into the ring before going back in the ring himself. Jeff surveys the crowd before releasing a loud yell and signalling for the Twist of Fate, getting a powerful, loud reaction from the MSG crowd. "Jeff looks ready to finish it! Jeff is looking to connect with the Twist of Fate!"

"Orton's WWE Title reign is about to go up in smoke!" Jenna exclaimed as Orton used the ropes to pull himself up onto his feet, completely unaware of Jeff stalking him from behind, hitting for his chance to strike.

Kerry watched on in fear as Randy stumbled to his feet, a very bad feeling striking her in the gut. _**"I-Is this it?"**_

Randy turned around, receiving a kick to the gut, allowing Jeff to set up the Twist of Fate.

"Twist of Fat- OH NO!" King exclaimed as, with snake-like quickness, Orton slithered out of Jeff Hardy's Twist of Fate attempt, a struck with a well placed RKO!

"RKO! RKO! MY GOD, ORTON JUST HIT THE RKO!" J.R cried out as Kerry's eyes widen at Orton's sudden strike. Even she didn't see that one coming!

"W-whoa! That was... Holy hell that was amazing!" Jenna gaped in awe.

"That came out of nowhere! Oh my god! King exclaimed.

The crowd was going nuts, surprised and in awe at how fast Orton had managed to counter the Twist of Fate and hit the RKO all in one fluid movement.

Randy crawled into the cover, not having enough strength to hook Jeff's leg, pinning the Intercontinental Champion.

1...

2..

3!

"And Randy Orton retains the WWE Championship!" J.R exclaimed as Orton rolled off of Jeff, exhausted and in pain, _"Burn in my Light" _played throughout the arena.

_"Here's your winner, and still WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"_

Kerry entered the ring with a relived smile on her face as Orton shakily stood up onto his feet and handed him the WWE Championship before lifting his hand in victory, both he and Jeff Hardy receiving a standing ovation from the audience in attendance for their performance.

"What a great match! Randy Orton with snake like quickness, catching Jeff Hardy completely off guard with the RKO!" J.R Exclaimed as Orton and Kerry exited the ring, backing up the walkway as Jeff rolled onto his front, holding the back of his neck with a pained grimace.

"That was amazing! And I think the fans that came here tonight will agree with me! These two are receiving a standing ovation right now!" Jenna said looking around with a smile as the fans applauded both men for their efforts.

"And they deserve it! It was a great match! I was gunning for Jeff Hardy, but in the end, the better man came out on top!" King said.

"I still can't get over that RKO! That was absolutely great!" Jenna exclaimed.

"A perfect end to a perfect match!" King added as Orton lifted up the WWE Championship with one hand, high above his head in victory, while Kerry stood beside him, smirking smugly at the disappointment on Jeff Hardy's face.

"And we still have the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match to get through!" J.R reminded everyone.

"Oh I can't wait for that!" Jenna replied in excitement.

Orton and Kerry then turned their back on Jeff, heading to the back and leaving Jeff all on his own in the ring.

Jeff slowly made it to his feet and threw up the Hardy sign as he surveyed the fans in the audience who were all standing up on their feet and clapping, giving both him and Randy Orton a tremendous amount of respect.

Jeff forced a tight smile to appear on his face gingerly left the ring, collecting his Intercontinental Championship, before making his way up the ramp. He was disappointed that he lost but at least the fans were happy about the performance that he and Orton had given them. He may not be WWE Champion, but at least he was still Intercontinental Champion.

...

_Later..._

Sheree sat between her mother and her brother Ethan in the lounge with the rest of the divas and a few of the superstars all watching the Royal Rumble.

The likes of Triple H, Umaga, Batista, Kane, Mark Henry, Chavo Guerrero, Mr. Kennedy and Carlito were still scratching and clawing all with the same dream of headlining WrestleMania with one more entrant to come.

Sheree was really enjoying the rumble especially with the surprise entrants such as "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka appearing and taking everyone back to an era where everyone thought wrestling was real.

Although their was more surprises to come and Sheree couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when John finally made his appearance.

"One entrant left." Ethan said nervously from beside her.

"Yep."

"Do you have any idea who the 30th entrance is?" Ethan asked, making Sheree smirk.

"Nope." She lied.

Ethan stayed quiet at that, seemingly disappointed that Sheree didn't even give him a hint.

Jane nudged Sheree with an amused expression on her face.

"Ya know somethin' we don't, hun?" Jane asked.

Sheree looked at her mother with a huge innocent grin on her face.

"Now, what would make ya think that mom?" Sheree replied, making Jane chuckle.

"Well for one, ya got that shit eatin' grin on yer face. Ya can't hide anythin' from me, kid." Jane replied with a knowing grin on her face.

Sheree just chuckled before whispering something in her mother's ear.

Jane raised an eyebrow of great amusement and smirked at Sheree. "Really?"

Sheree just nodded with a smile of amusement.

"Well... things just got interestin'." Jane said with a huge mischievous grin on her face as she turned towards the screen.

"The count down is beginning!" King exclaimed in excitement

"The 30th entrant!" Cole cried out.

"Who's it gonna be?!" Jenna yelled out in wonder and excitement.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_0!_

The New York crowd in Madison Square Garden erupted when _"The Time is Now" _blasted through the airwaves.

"What?!" Cole exclaimed as Triple H whipped his head up towards the double doors, surprised evident on his face.

"No way! No freakin' way!" Jenna cried out.

"Is he here?! Is he really here?!" Tazz added in shocked wonder.

The action in the ring came to a stand still, all heads turned towards the minitron with a mixture of shock and annoyance radiating from all competitors in the ring with Triple H being the most annoyed out of all of them.

Triple H's annoyance increased tenfold as the doubles doors open, revealing John Cena, clad in his usual sneakers and blue jean shorts, wearing a black shirt that said "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" in orange lettering and a picture of a bulldog on the back.

Cena looked down at the ground, his black and orange baseball hiding his face from view, before looking up, a smug shit eating grin on John Cena's face, directed straight towards a seething Triple H, his appearance igniting a frenzy of boos and cheers from the jam packed arena.

"John Cena! It's John Cena!" J.R exclaimed in complete shock.

"He's here! John Cena is here!" King cried out.

"Holy crap!" Jenna yelled out.

"I don't believe this! I-I'm in shock!" Joey Styles exclaimed as John hyped up the New York crowd on his way to the ring, fired and clearly excited to be back.

"This is unbelievable! Oh my god!" Tazz cried out.

"The look on Triple H's face tells the entire story!" Michael said as Triple H glared at Cena in clear anger and annoyance. He vowed to win the Royal Rumble, and the worst possible person that was most likely to stop this from happening, had just appeared when he least excepted it!

"The roof on this building has erupted!" J.R exclaimed as the screams got increasingly louder.

"This is insane!" Tazz cried out.

"I-I don't know what to say bout this! What a surprise!" Jenna exclaimed with wide eyes as Cena smirked at the seething annoyance on Triple H's face.

"The entire landscape has just change! John Cena has just shocked the WWE World!" Joey said.

"John Cena is back!" Cole cried out.

Back in the lounge, Sheree and her mother shared a smirk at the huge roaring mixture and obsessively loud screaming and hateful jeers from the fans, and the complete and utter shock coming from the commentators.

They weren't the only ones who were shocked. The lounge was completely silent in shock, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

Everyone turned and looked at Sheree who gave them all an sickly sweet grin.

"What?" The brunette haired woman asked innocently while Jane smirked in amusement at Sheree's teasing. Like mother like daughter.

"Sheree... Did you know about this?" Charlotte asked her with a knowing smile on her face.

Sheree's smile widen. "Maybe..." She replied with an innocent shrug, ignoring the annoyed glare on her brother's face.

He made it clear that he wasn't a John Cena fan, dispite knowing him almost his whole life.

Sheree's answer caused a small uproar between everyone, all wondering why Sheree didn't say anything.

"Hey! I was sworn to secrecy! You guys aren't exactly the best at keeping things quiet." Sheree replied.

"We're doing well enough to keep your family relation to Jane "Hellcat" Huxley secret from the fans thank you very much." Kerry replied with a hint of annoyance while Sheree and Jane just smirked.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Ethan growled angrily while glaring at the screen as Cena pulled off his black and orange baseball cap, throwing it into the New York crowd, making Sheree and a few others burst into laughter at his anger.

"It ain't funny Sheree!"

"Your reactions are always funny!"

"What's his problem?" Roxanna asked Jane in amusement as she watched Ethan enter a slight temper tantrum, ranting about how John Cena ruined what was a great Royal Rumble.

"John Cena hater." Jane answered.

Ethan sat back down on his seat in a huff before glaring at Randy Orton who had the WWE Championship resting on his shoulders.

"I hope you kick his head off." Ethan growled, getting a raised eyebrow of amusement from Orton.

"What makes you think he's gonna win?" Orton replied with a smirk.

"Trust me. This has classic WWE cliche." Ethan replied making Orton roll his eyes.

"You sound like one of those annoying smart ass fans." Sheree said with a frown on her face.

Ethan gasped in horror and glared at his older sister as if deeply offended by her comment. "How dare you! I am not a Smart fan! I'm a Smark!" Ethan replied.

"Ain't that the same thing?" Jane muttered with a shake of her head at her son's stupidity.

"Ew, you use those terms?! I hope you ain't one of those lazy ass people that talks shit on the internet all day."

"S-Shut up!"

They turned back to the screen to see John Cena still outside the ring, with a clearly incensed Triple H glaring hatefully at him. "You... me..." Cena started pointing at Triple H before pointing at himself and then looking down at one of his armbands before looking back up at The Game with a grin. "Its go time!"

"John Cena just told Triple H it's go time!" King exclaimed as Cena pulled his shirt and threw into the crowd.

"Triple H is incensed! This ain't what he was expectin'! Jenna cried out as Cena climbed up onto the apron.

"Get ready Jenna! Fists are about to fly!" Tazz added.

Triple H roared out an insult back at John, not noticing Mark Henry behind him until it was too late, hitting Triple H with a clubbing blow to the back.

"Mark Henry!" Cole cried out.

"I forgot he was still in this!" King exclaimed.

I think its save to say we all forgot about the other participants still in with a chance of headlining WrestleMania!" Jenna replied as John quickly took advantage of the situation, hitting Mark Henry with a flurry of punches before taking him down with a shoulder block.

"Down goes Mark Henry!" Cole cried out.

"Cena is on fire right now!" Jenna exclaimed.

Cena then quickly took care of Carlito and Chavo Guerrero, tossing them over the top rope, easily eliminating them. "Whoa!"

"Chavo's gone!" J.R exclaimed.

"And so has Carlito!" Cole added.

Cena was far from finished. With his impressive strength and power, Cena managed to topple Mark Henry over the top rope, sending the crowd into a frenzy while Triple H watched on with an irritated scowl.

"Whoa!" Tazz exclaimed in shock as The World's Strongest Man crashed onto the concrete floor, eliminated.

"Now Mark Henry has been eliminated!" King said in shock.

"John Cena! Look at the strength and the power!" J.R exclaimed.

"He's gone crazy!" Jenna cried out with wide eyes.

"That injury is like a distinct memory now!" Joey said.

John then went back to his intense stare down with Triple H, both nose to nose with each other with the WrestleMania logo in the background loaming over them like an omen, a sign of things to come.

"See! That's an obvious sign that John Cena is gonna win this thing!" Ethan growled.

"You don't know that. It could be Triple H that wins it." Charlotte said getting a scoff from Kerry.

"Keep dreaming toots." Kerry replied with a smile, making Charlotte glare at her.

"Don't call me toot!."

Triple H and John Cena began laying into one another with hard rights to the face, neither one of them backing down.

"Here we go!" King cried out in excitement.

"John Cena and Triple H! Trading blows in the middle of the ring!" J.R exclaimed.

Cena kicked Triple H in the gut, running the ropes and rebounded off of it, running right into a Spinebuster from Triple H. As soon as Triple H stood up, he ran into a roadblock in the form of the Soamon Bulldozer, Umaga how took the Cerebral Assassin down with a powerful uppercut.

"Umaga?!" King cried out in shock.

"He's still in this?!" Jenna questioned in equal shock.

"Ay-ay-ay, they really did forget who else was in the Royal Rumble didn't they?" Melina said with a chuckle of amusement, the Woman's Championship sitting right next to her.

"Can you blame them? No one knew John was here! Not even we knew! Well... Except from Sheree." Shawn replied.

Umaga grabbed Triple H by his long golden locks and pulled him onto his feet, pulling his big thumb back and letting loose a monstrous yell, setting up for the Soamon Spike.

"Umaga! With that giant thumb!" J.R exclaimed.

"Ahh! I can't watch!" Jenna cried out in freight.

Ethan chuckled and shook his head. "Seriously, when is she gonna get over that fear of the Soamon Spike. I mean it ain't like he's gonna jump out of the ring and hit her with it!"

"A big ass thumb, gettin' thrust into yer throat. Think bout it for a sec." Jane said while raising an eyebrow at him.

Back in the ring, Umaga was about to hit Triple H with the Soamon Spike when Batista came outta nowhere and speared him into the mat!

"Spear! Spear!" Michael exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my god!" Jenna cried out, winced at the impact of the spear as Batista stood up and released a loud roar, exciting the WWE Universe before clotheslining Mr. Kennedy him over the top ropes.

"Their goes Mr. Kennedy!" Tazz said as Mr. Kennedy hit the concrete floor.

Batista then turned around surveying the scenery and looking around to see who was left before clotheslining Umaga clean out of the ring as the huge Soamon stood up.

"And now Umaga's gone!" Joey exclaimed.

Ethan remained quiet, thinking over what his mother said before replying. "Not as scary as Kane."

Jessica who was leaning against her brother Phil Brooks laughed at that. "Kane is not scary. Demon Kane is scary. Not Kane." She replied making Ethan stare at her in confusion.

"What's the difference?"

"Demon Kane lit people on fire." Roxanna answered.

"But... So did Unmasked Kane..." Ethan replied.

"Yeah... But I still think Demon Kane is scarier... It's the mask. Very intimidating." Sheree said.

Kerry shivered. "Ugh... Demon Kane... Just thinking about him makes my blood run cold."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, staring down at the blonde haired woman sat between him and Orton. "Seriously... You're scared of Kane?"

"Don't judge me, Nero! My fear is perfectly justified!" Kerry growled, hitting the man in the chest.

Jeff just rolled his eyes. "Please, he's a teddy bear!"

Triple H and Batista nodded at each other in neutral respect, turning around only to find themselves being choked out by Kane.

The Big Red Machine had a dirty rage filled expression on his face, looking frantically between the two looking as if he couldn't decide who he wanted to Chokeslam more.

"Kane!" King cried out.

"Where did he come from?!" Tazz exclaimed.

"I don't know but it looks like Batista and Triple H are going to take a one way ticket to hell!" Coachman added.

"He looks so confused! Its like he can't decide who he hates more!" Kane exclaimed.

Kerry raised an slim eyebrow at Jeff. "A teddy bear, huh?"

"... A teddy bear with anger issues."

Triple H and Batista kicked Kane in the gut before tossing the big red machine over the top rope.

"Whoa!" Tazz cried out as Kane sailed over the top rope and onto the concrete floor.

"And Kane has been eliminated! Kane is out!" J.R said.

"Evolution Reunion! Evolution Reunion!" Jenna exclaimed in excitement.

"And now there is only three left!" Cole said as Batista and Triple H turned and glared at the one other man in the ring with them, John Cena.

"John Cena, Batista and Triple H!" Cole said.

"That's a lot of star power in the ring right now!" Jenna exclaimed.

"One of these three men are gonna win the Royal Rumble! One of these three men are heading to the Main Event of WrestleMania!" Joey cried out.

John Cena, Triple H, and Batista stood in the middle of the ring, all staring each other down while they fans with going absolutely nuts at the intense stand off.

"It's thunderous here in Madison Square Garden!" Cole exclaimed.

"I can hardly hear myself think! This crowd is going nuts!" Tazz added.

Batista glared at both Cena and Triple H before doing his thumbs up, thumbs down gesture getting an explosive reaction from the fans.

John frowned before gesturing to tell both Batista and Triple H that they can't see him receiving a loud burst of boos and jeers from the large crowd as a result.

Ethan's lip curled up in annoyance at John Cena trademark "You Can't See Me!" Taunt.

"Ugh... That has gotta be the worst taunt in WWE history." Ethan groaned, causing Sheree and a few others too chuckle in amusement.

"Your brother's hilarious, Sheree." Kerry said with a chuckle making Ethan smirk.

"And you're sexy." He replied only to by smacked in the back of the head by his mother.

"Quit, hittin' on the ladies! Ya just a pup!" Jane said making Ethan whine in annoyance and slight pain.

"I'm seventeen Mom!"

"Still a pup!"

Triple H glared at both Cena and Batista before telling them both to suck it via DX crotch chop, receiving a massive pop from the WWE fans.

A brawl ignited between the three titans, showing no signs of backing down as the fans cheered them on.

"And a brawl has broken out!" Cole exclaimed.

"Their all just layin' into one another!" Jenna added.

"It's all for themselves in the Royal Rumble!" Tazz said.

"This is great!" King cried out in excitement.

Triple H and Cena tried to team up against Batista but the muscular huge man for Washington managed to fight back, taking both Cena and Triple H down with a huge double clothesline.

"And a clothesline from Batista!" J.R exclaimed as Batista grabbed Triple H before leveling him with a huge Spinebuster and then doing the same to John Cena.

"Spinebuster! To both men!" Cole cried out as both Cena and Triple H, squirmed in pain.

"Batista has been unleashed!" Jenna cried out as Batista unleashed a loud roar.

The fans erupted when Batista pulled Cena to his feet, signalling for the Batista Bomb.

"Batista Bomb! Batista is signalling for the Batista Bomb!" J.R cried out.

"This could be it for Cena!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Yeah! Batista Bomb him outta the ring!" Ethan cheered while Sheree gave him an amused look.

"You're gettin' way too into this."

"What? And you're not? I see you twitchin' in excitement there buddy!"

"Damn. Caught red handed."

Just as Batista was about to give John a Batista Bomb, Cena fought out of it, back dropping out of the Batista Bomb, receiving a loud burst of screaming cheering from the fans that supported him.

Batista quickly stood up only to be clotheslined out of the ring by Triple H, receiving a huge pop form the fans in response.

"Batista has been eliminated!" J.R cried out.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed.

"Triple H just eliminated Batista!" Jenna exclaimed.

Triple H slowly got to his feet before turning around and glaring at John Cena who was staring down at Batista's form outside of the ring with a look of shock before looking at Triple H. "And then they're were two!"

"John Cena. Triple H. Which one of these men will headline WrestleMania!" Cole questioned in excitement.

"My money's on Triple H!" Tazz said.

Triple H and John Cena stood face to face, Triple H pointing at WrestleMania sign while mouthing off to Cena, who had a little smirk on his face while the crowd was going wild.

They began trading blows, neither Cena or Triple H ready to back down just yet. Cena gained the advantage in the trading of fists, forcing Triple H into the ropes before whipping him towards the ropes, laying Triple H out with two shoulder block takedowns before hitting the long haired man with his patent proto-bomb.

"And here comes John Cena!" Cole said as Cena stood up with a smile on his face, a hand held up in the air as he signaled for the Five Knuckle Shuffle igniting a large mixed reaction.

"We know what this is!" King said.

"Cena! Five Knuckle Shuffle time!" Cole added.

"Aw man. Not this move!" Ethan groaned.

"I wonder if John knows what Five Knuckle Shuffle actually means?" Jane mused getting a choked laugh from the men in the room while the women all the smirked in amusement.

"Mom!" Sheree cried out in embarrassment.

"What? Does he know or not?"

Sheree chuckled, amusement and embarrassment clear on her face before she shook her head. "No. No he doesn't." She replied making almost everyone laugh.

"He's 30 years old and yet he still as a tiny bit of innocence!" Jessie said with a laugh.

Phil shook his head and chuckled. "Does he really not know?" He asked curiously.

"Absolutely clueless." Sheree replied, getting a laugh from the people in the room.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what it means?" He said.

"Good. I don't want you to." Jane replied.

"Mom, I'm seventeen!"

"Still a pup."

Cena preformed the "You Can't See Me" taunt on a dazed Triple H, then ran the ropes, hitting Triple H with the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

"Five Knuckle Shuffle!" Cole cheered.

"And now Cena! Poised for the FU!" J.R said as Cena squatted low, poised and ready, watching closely as Triple H stumbled to his feet. Once Triple H stood up onto his feet, John grabbed him and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, setting up for the FU. "Cena!"

"FU! Cena's setting up for the FU!" Cole cried out.

Triple H smashed his elbows into the head of Cena, trying to free himself from Cena's grip.

"Triple H is fighting out of the FU!" J.R noted.

"Triple H won't give up yet! He ain't about to hand John Cena a ticket to the Main Event of WrestleMania without a fight!" Tazz added.

Triple H eventually fought out of the FU, kicking Cena in the gut and setting up for the Pedigree.

"The Game! Triple H setting up for the Pedigree!" Michael exclaimed.

Triple H tried to Pedigree Cena into the canvas but Cena refused to budge, dropping the long haired man onto his back and escaping the Pedigree for the moment.

"And Cena escapes!" J.R said.

"Man, Triple H almost had him there!" Joey said.

Cena gingerly made his way to his feet and ran at a recovering Triple H, intending to clothesline him out of the ring, though it seemed as though Triple H was thinking the same thing, because the long haired man ran at Cena, colliding with him in the middle of the ring.

"Oh! My god!" King exclaimed.

"A double clothesline! Both John Cena and Triple H were thinking the same thing and paid for it!" J.R said.

"They took each other both out!" Jenna cried out.

Triple H and Cena struggled to stand, exhaustion starting show as the fans cheered restlessly with anticipation, wondering which of these men were going to win the Royal Rumble and headline WrestleMania.

Triple H stood up first, making his way towards Cena only to be caught in the FU!

"FU! Triple H is caught in the FU again!" J.R exclaimed.

Just as Cena was about to connect with the FU, Triple H managed to wiggle his way free of the FU and connected with a big ddt, laying Cena flat out in the middle of the canvas. "Oh, What a DDT from The Game!"

Triple H shook away his tiredness and pulled John Cena to his feet, lifting him up onto his shoulder and proceeded to try and throw Cena out of the ring but Cena held on to the ropes, refusing to be eliminated.

"Cena! Cena now in a precarious position!" J.R observed.

"Cena better be careful!" Jenna added.

"Cena, holding onto the ropes for dear life!" J.R said.

Cena eventually managed to break away from Triple H's hold on him, landing behind The Game and lifting him up onto his shoulders, for another FU.

"Whoa! Whoa!" King exclaimed.

"FU! Cena's attempting another FU!" J.R cried out.

Again, Triple H managed to slip out of Cena's grip and kicked him in the gut, wanting to finish this with a Pedigree, only to find himself on the shoulders of John Cena again.

"He's got him up again!" Jenna exclaimed.

"John Cena! What strength! What power!" J.R added.

John Cena moved towards the ring ropes and then finally tossed Triple H over the top rope and onto the floor, gaining a pulverizing mixed reaction from the people of New York.

"Whoa!" Tazz exclaimed in shock.

"He did it! My god John Cena did it!" J.R cried out.

"Woohoo!" King cheered.

"John Cena is going to WrestleMania!" Jenna exclaimed.

"NOOO!" Ethan whined from his seat, as John Cena was announced as the winner of the Royal Rumble, while Sheree just watched her brother wallow in despair as Cena celebrated his victory.

"Well... There goes my title reign." Randal said with an amused smirk on his face.

"Bah! You'll be fine! You never know. Vince might pull off some kind of twist last minute." Kerry replied reassured.

Sheree smirked as John continued to celebrate, pyrotechnics going off inside Madison Square Garden, confetti painting the ring.

"Heh, I could probably pull that off." Sheree said making Ethan stare down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Win a Royal Rumble? HA! Yeah right Sheree! Keep dreaming!" Ethan exclaimed, laughing out loud at the thought of a WWE Diva winning the Royal Rumble.

Sheree growled and punched him in the arm, making Ethan yelp in pain.

"Not that you dumbass! The FU!" The woman growled.

Ethan snorted. "Yeah right!"

"I can!"

"Yeah, in yer dreams!"

"Mom can do it! Her finisher is the Death Valley Driver!"

"That's because Mom's insane!"

"Oi! I ain't insane!"

The others watched in amusement as Sheree and Jane argued with Ethan.

"Is that normal?" Melina asked Roxanna.

"Pretty normal. Ya get used to it after a while." Roxanna answered.

"I powerbombed Liz!" Sheree growled in frustration, glaring at her brother.

"So?! She probably weighs like a feather or somethin'!"

Sheree glared at Ethan before punching him in the stomach.

"Gah! Damn bitch!" Ethan groaned in pain, while the guys laughed at his expense.

"I saw that one coming." Phil chuckled.

"Just be glad it wasn't your balls... Asshole." Sheree growled before turning from her brother who was still groaning in pain.

"Ya now. If ya really serious bout this, I'm sure John will show ya how to do it." Jane whispered making Sheree smile slightly.

"Ya think so." Sheree asked curiously.

"Of course! He is your mentor." Jane replied.

Sheree kept quiet while the others talked amongst themselves, obviously thinking it over. It would be pretty awesome if she could actually pull it off. And she felt like she had to prove her stupid little brother wrong.

_**"Will Felix really teach me his finisher if I ask him?"**_

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Sheree gets interviewed by Jim Ross live in the ring only for it to be interrupted by an arch rival... Luckily, she gets help from some familiar faces**

**Tara Stone has a surprise for Melina**


	11. Keep Playing Your Little Games

_**A/N: YES! FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for the long wait guys!**_

_ Spanky1988 - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_OverRule - Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I know some OC Stories aren't always that good but I'm glad that you think mine just about made the cut! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Keep Playing Your Little Games

_**Monday Night Raw: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - Wachovia Center, January 28, 2008**_

"Ah! I love Philly!" Sheree exclaimed as she walked down the corridor of the Wachovia Center with her twin sister beside her, an excited smile on her face. Tonight, Sheree was wearing an _'EC F'N W' _shirt, black pants and a pair of Nike sneakers. Her twin however was wearing a black leather jacket, white tank top and black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of knee high boots.

They had arrived a few hours earlier then they would normally arrive because of a meeting Dray and Chirstina wanted Sheree to attend.

"Oh yeah? And why would that be?" Jenna asked with an amused smile.

Sheree shrugged. "I don't know. Theirs just something about Philly that real excites me. Whenever I wrestle here I just feel like going crazy and hitting someone with kendo sticks!" Sheree replied in excitement, making Jenna laugh.

"Well, this is the City of Extreme. And I know you're a long time ECW fan." Jenna said.

"Yeah... But lately ECW hasn't being doing very well. I was kinda disappointed when I got drafted there for six months." Sheree commented with a look of sorrow on her face.

"It's the old man's fault." Jenna retorted bluntly, making Sheree clamp her hand over her twin's mouth hastily.

"Sssh! Are ya tryin to get me in trouble?!" Sheree whispered harshly while Jenna just giggled behind her hand.

Sheree shook her head and released Jenna, placing her hands on her hips and giving her twin an unamused look.

"You're a born troublemaker, ya know that?" Sheree told the young woman.

Jenna just laughed and nudged Sheree playfully. "Hey, I learned from the best!" She replied making Sheree smile and shake her head.

"Come on. You're gonna make me late." Sheree said, continuing to walk down the hallways of the backstage area with her sister.

"What do you think this meeting is gonna be about?" Jenna asked curiously.

"They'll probably be going over the Road to WrestleMania." Sheree replied.

"Are you excited?" Jenna asked, receiving a huge smile from her twin sister.

"Hell yeah! With Dray and Christy in charge of the Divas Division, theirs no telling what they have in store for us at WrestleMania!" Sheree said with an ecstatic smile on her face.

The two eventually reached Dray and Christy's office and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Christy who smiled upon seeing Sheree.

"Hi Sheree!" Chirstina greeted before looking at Jenna, her smile widening a tad.

"Hi Jenna! Great work last night! Jerry and Jim Ross were very pleased with your performance! They can't wait to work with you!" Christy said making Jenna smile.

"Really?! It was really ok?!" Jenna asked.

"Of course it was!" Christy said with a laugh. "You've got nothing to worry about. You did great!"

Jenna's smile stretched across her face before she hugged Sheree and said goodbye, walking off with a slight skip in her step.

"She's so cute!" Christy said with a laugh as she watched Jenna disappear around the corner.

Sheree just shook her head. "You do realise you've just boosted her ego, right?" Sheree asked getting laugh from Christy.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." Christy said with a smile, as she moved aside to let Sheree in.

Sheree walked into the office, quickly noticing Lisa, Elizabeth, Melina and Roxanna sitting in black couches. Standing next to the couch was Kerry and Charlotte, who both smiled once they saw Sheree entering the room.

Roxanna was wearing her usually white-trimmed bikers jacket with a black shirt underneath and black leather pants tucked into thigh high stilettos.

Kerry and Charlotte both seemed to be ready for the show tonight, with Kerry wearing a red crimson leather jacket with a _'Legend Killer'_ Themed t-shirt underneath with what looked like a skull, surrounded by a very decorated pattern on the front of it and black pants that was tucked into black stilettos. Charlotte was simply wearing the latest DX T-Shirt over her usual ring attire.

"Hello Sheree!" Dray greeted with a smile from behind his desk and as usual the young man was wearing casual street wear instead of a suit or something smart.

"Hey Dray. Rebellious as ever I see." Sheree commented with a smirk making the other ladies chuckle in amusement with Dray's smile widening.

Christy sighed. "I've tried to get him to wear a suit or something but he just won't have any of it." She retorted.

"I'll only wear a suit when it counts, babe." Dray replied with a smirk making Christy shake her head in amusement as Sheree took a seat next to Roxanna.

"Anyway, this isn't about the way I dress. This is about you ladies and the Road to WrestleMania." Dray said.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? You have something planned for us?" She asked, greatly intrigued.

Dray smirked as Christy walked around his desk and stood behind him. "I already have a plan in place, but I won't confirm anything until we get past No Way out. In the meantime, I want you all to focus on No Way Out." He commented.

Roxanna shook her head and chuckled in amusement.

"It's just like you to already have something planned." She replied as Christy grinned from behind him.

"You girls better prepare yourself, cause we're starting the Road to WrestleMania off with a bang!"

...

_Raw on air..._

John Cena stood in the middle of the ring, clad in his usual, jeans shorts and sneakers. He was also wearing a black shirt with the words _'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect'_ in orange lettering on the front and had a picture of a bulldog on the back of it. He was also wearing a matching black and orange cap with the words_ 'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect'_ also imprinted on the front of the cap in orange lettering.

The Royal Rumble winner had a small smile on his face as he surveyed the Philly crowd that was giving him a loud and passionate mixed reaction.

John chuckled to himself as the loud reaction from the fans got even louder.

"That's why I love this city. Now matter what you think, You're gonna get loud and your gonna get rowdy." He commented, only making them cheer and boo louder.

"How could this be possible." Cena questioned himself. "In October 2007, I suffered an injury to my pectoral muscle which required surgery..." Cena paused as _"Cena sucks! Cena sucks! Cena sucks!" _resounded throughout the building, making a smile straight across his face.

"I ain't even gonna lie guys... That's music to my ears right about now." John commented with a chuckle, before getting serious.

"The doctors said I would be out for 12 months, that is 1 year, which means..." Cena paused, a solemn expression on his face. "Which means, that for the first time in my career... I would have to watch from the bench, the greatest spectacle in sports entertainment and that is WrestleMania." He said, pointing at the WrestleMania sign. "From the hospital bed my live was crumbling. And with each passing day, my WrestleMania dreams faded further and further away."

A frown appeared on John Cena face as he looked up at the WrestleMania sign, everyone could tell, that it didn't sit well with him that he was told that he would miss WrestleMania.

"So in the last second of the final hour I made a choice! I made a gamble, I let it all ride, Yes! I risked my career! Yes! I risked my health! Why?! For a chance! Just for one damn chance to maybe...!" John yelled passionately, garnering a sea of boos from the crowd in attendance.

"Maybe!" Cena turned and pointed up at the WrestleMania sign yet again. "Maybe, get an opportunity to once again go to WrestleMania." John said earning a loud mixed reaction from his fans that loved him and the fans that just couldn't stand him.

"But ladies and gentlemen, the impossible has happened. I am back... and DAMNNIT I'M GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!" John yelled, receiving a huge mixed reaction.

Cena looked around the packed arena with a small smirk. "Philadelphia has always been full of surprises, why don't we have one more, tonight!"

John turned towards the titantron, his smirk widening.

"...John Cena verses Randy Orton for the WWE Championship!" Cena declared, receiving a huge massive reaction from the Philly crowd.

"What?!" King exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yeah! I love the sound of that!" Jenna cried out as Cena walked around with a huge smile on his face, surveying the large Philly crowd as they roared out in excitement, clearly liking that idea.

"Cena doesn't want to wait until WrestleMania! He wants a piece of the WWE Champion right now!" J.R exclaimed.

"Hold on a minute, John! Think about this!" King cried out.

"They wanna see the match! What's it gonna be?! It's up to you! You want this to happen or not?!" Cena yelled out passionately, waiting for Orton to come out and respond.

_**"Hey!"**_

_"Burn in My Light" _played throughout the arena to a negative reception as Randy Orton made his way out with the WWE Championship resting securely on his shoulder, Kerry not far behind.

"John Cena asks the questions. The WWE Champion, Randy Orton has the answers." J.R said as Kerry and Orton stood on the stage, highly amused smirks on their faces, while Cena pulled off his cap, grinning at the two.

"And as always, Kerry ain't far behind." Jenna added.

"You know, I was talking to Kerry before the show started and she told me she doesn't really like you that much, Jenna." King told the woman.

"The feelings mutual." Jenna retorted.

"So, lemme get this straight..." Kerry started, only to pause as the Philly crowd expressed their disdain for her, through the massive amount of heat she was getting from them.

"Well... It's obvious how Philly feels about Kerry." J.R noted.

"So disrespectful. Kerry is a former Women's Champion. They should show her more respect!" King retorted.

"Why show respect for someone who has no respect for anyone else?" Jenna questioned.

"... Good point." King answered.

Kerry scowled as she glared at the fans in attendance inside the Wachovia Center.

"I hate you too Philly!" She snarled in extreme disgust making the fans boo her with even more disdain, before eventually calming down enough for Kerry to talk.

"Now... Lemme get this straight. You want to give up your shot at main eventing WrestleMania to compete for the WWE Championship right here tonight in Philadelphia?!" Kerry asked Cena, who just nodded his head with a deadly serious expression on his face.

Kerry had the decency to look at least a little surprised before turning towards the WWE Champion who had not taken his eyes off of John Cena since walking out.

"Err... I think he's serious, Randy." Kerry said. A smirk appeared on the Legend Killer's face as he shook his head and chuckled.

Kerry turned back to John and smirked evilly.

"Wow John... You're... You're really stupid." Kerry said making John frown slightly.

"First of all, no one wants to defend their Championship in a piece of trash town like Philly!" The blonde haired woman retorted, garnering massive heat from the Philly crowd.

"That was uncalled for." Jenna muttered.

"Agreed." J.R added.

"And Second of all, you're an idiot if you think Randy is gonna defend his WWE Championship after the battle he went through last night with Jeff Hardy!" Kerry said making John shake his head with a forced smile on his face.

"Let me make somethin' real clear to you, John." Kerry began, her eyes narrowing towards John.

"You see, Randy has been issued challenges. All types of challenges. Triple H wanted to win three matches in one night. Shawn Michaels wanted revenge. Chirs Jericho wanted to "Save us." Kerry said, rolling her eyes whilst doing the quotation marks gesture with her fingers on the words "Save Us".

"And Jeff Hardy..." Kerry paused and snarled in rage as the fans began chanting _"You suck! You suck! You suck!" _at both her and Orton, with Orton slipping the WWE Championship off his shoulders, both he and Kerry glaring at the Philly fans in outrage at there lack of respect whilst John stood in the ring, smiling in amusement.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a woman when she's talking?!" Kerry growled through the microphone, causing the fans to boo her harshly in return. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT YER TRAPS!"

Once the fans calmed down, Kerry turned her attention back on Cena.

"As I was sayin'... Last night Jeff Hardy just wanted to break through, but the same thing has happened to every challenge in the end, John. He beat every single one of them!" Kerry said, pointing to Randy who by now had a smug smirk on his face, both ignoring the negative reactions they were receiving from the Philly crowd. "So John Cena-!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it! But..." John interrupted Kerry making her frown in annoyance.

"...I ain't here to talk to you, sweetheart. I'm here to talk to him." Cena said, pointing at Orton who frowned at the way John was talking to his protégé, placing the WWE Championship back on his shoulders, while Kerry just gave John a look of disgust, clearly not amused.

"Randy Orton. Yes. One way or another you have beaten them. The great one man dynasty has beat them all." John commented, walking closer to the ring ropes as he stared at Kerry and Orton from inside the ring.

"And in the process, _you..." _John pointed at the emotionless Champion. "Have done something that no one else has been able to do. You and you alone, put me out of commission."

The anti-Cena fans cheered a little bit at that as Cena smiled at the emotionless, cold gazes of the man and woman standing on the stage.

"That's right, you put me on the shelf. Why? Because you're smart. Because you're a smart Champion Randy, You saw opportunity to make something better for yourself and ya took it. Which is why you're gonna take this match tonight, Randy." John said, before placing the mic on the mat and pulling off his shirt, getting a screaming response from the fan girls in attendance.

"You're gonna take this match because you look right here at this scar and you think to yourself..." John held his right arm up, showing the scar that was visible on his pectoral muscle. "Ain't no way in four months that this thing is gonna heal!"

"You're thinking right now that some how, Randy Orton has an advantage." Cena stated as he stared up at Orton and Kerry.

"You are one of, if not, the smartest person, to ever hold the WWE Championship Randy and even though you do not wanna face me because you have never..." Cena pointed at Orton, who narrowed his eyes at the Former Champion. "...Beaten me."

The fans cheered as Orton glared at John.

"You know in your heart, that you need every advantage you can get. And right now, you know that you've got one." John said as he leaned against the ring ropes, glaring at Orton and Kerry. "You know that the cards are in your favour. What are you gonna do? Give me another 8 weeks to WrestleMania, so I can get more healthy? So I can heal up? So I can be at the top of my game and in front of the biggest audience in the world, whip your ass all the way through Disney Land?!" John questioned, making the fans cheer in response.

"Would you like to do that, Randy?" John asked with a smirk. making Randy smile before glancing at Kerry who was now grinning.

Randy gave the Cenation leader a mocking sneer, and glared at the Philly crowd as for a second time, they began chanting, _"You suck! You suck! You suck!" _at him.

"You see... Here's the thing, John Cena." The WWE Champion drawled, the smug smirk on his face widening.

"Ever since I put you on the shelf, I've become a very, very big deal!" Orton replied making the Philly crowd boo harshly.

"A bigger deal than you ever have been! Which is why I would never defend this Championship Title, unless these people opened their wallets and paid to see it. Which means, John Cena, that I will not be facing you, tonight." Randy said with a sneer while the fans in Wachovia Center expressed their anger at not seeing a WWE Championship match tonight.

Cena nodded lightly at that, a smile of annoyance on his face.

"But... Since you can't wait until WrestleMania... And since I think you're a hothead, who's not fully recovered from your injury, you're on, at the next Pay-Per View, No Way Out." Orton said with a smirk, making the fans boo in outrage whilst Cena simply shook his head, not amused. "Unless! Unless, John Cena you want to wait until WrestleMania."

John paced the ring annoyance and anger evident on his face as Kerry and Orton smirked.

"It's you choice! What's it gonna be?!" Orton shouted, off the mic, his smirk widening as Cena looked away from the two, before glaring at them in rage.

"No you dumb bastard, I don't wanna wait until WrestleMania. No Way Out, You and me for the WWE Championship! It's on!" John replied making both Kerry and Orton smirk while the fans cheered in excitement. "But..."

"But... that still leaves us with tonight, doesn't it?" John questioned making both Kerry and Orton frown, as his smile turned into a warning frown.

"I don't forget Randy. I don't forget all the pain. I don't forget all the suffering. I don't forget, that you took this from me." John said, pointing at all the fans in the arena, tonight.

"I don't forget! I don't forget that it is your fault, that I can't stand here and listen to section 320 telling me I suck!" John added, getting an angry reaction from that section of the crowd.

"I don't forget that it is your fault that you have taken the one true thing that I hold dearest to me and that I have the upmost respect for. So as for tonight. Its been four months since I've had a chance to be in this very ring. And I want some... So tonight... I will get some!" John growled making the crowd cheer as _"My Time is Now" _blasted throughout the airwaves.

Kerry and Randy glared up at Cena with slightly worried expressions on their faces, both worried about the threat he just made and when he was going to make his move.

"John Cena leaving the calculating WWE Champion and Kerry something to think about." J.R said as Cena waved his hand in front of his face, taunting Orton and Kerry with his 'You Can't See Me' taunt.

"Orton better find someplace to hide! Cause John Cena is comin' for him!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Well you hear John Cena say _"You want some, come get some!" _Tonight, John Cena wants some, and he says he's gonna get some." King added as Cena smirked up at the two on the ramp, clearly happy to be back in a WWE ring.

...

_Later..._

Sheree chuckled as she looked at all the tweets on her twitter account. Some of the fans were still buzzing about the Royal Rumble, along with some positive comments on both her and Melina's match. And it looks like they couldn't wait to see Melina's response to Tara's post match assault.

_**"Their in for a treat tonight." **_Sheree thought to herself.

The young woman was now wearing a change of attire which consisted of her favourite black hooded leather jacket with was zipped up at the moment and faded black jeans tucked into pair of black heeled boots.

"Hey. You ready?"

Sheree looked up to see John smiling down at her. "Yep." Sheree replied.

She was going to be doing her first ever segment with her mentor, John Cena and then straight after she was going to be interviewed by her favourite commentator good ole Jim Ross, in the middle of the ring, live on Raw. And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited for both of them.

"I didn't get to congratulate you on your match last night. So congratulations." John said with smile.

"Thanks John. Speaking of last night. Theirs something I want to ask you." Sheree replied making John stare at her curiously.

Before he could respond the cameraman arrived. "You guys ready?" He asked.

Sheree nodded before mouthing to John that she'll talk to him after the show.

...

The crowd erupted into a mix of boos and cheers when they saw John walking through the backstage area with a smirk on his face, probably thinking of ways he could get his hands on Randy and Kerry.

"I don't agree with a lot of things Kerry says. Hell... I don't agree with anythin' she says. But she's gotta point. You are pretty stupid."

John stopped in his tracks and smirked before turning around to face Sheree who was leaning against the wall with a highly amused smirk on her face as she stared back at John, her smirk widening slightly at the sound of the Philly fans cheering loudly as soon as she appeared.

"It's nice to see you too, Sheree." The Cenation leader replied.

"Is it?" Sheree asked with a raised eyebrow making John frown slightly at the tight smile on her face.

"What the hell man. It's been two years since I debuted in the WWE and you haven't talked to me once. I even called ya a couple times to see if you were alright when Orton put ya on the shelf and you blew me off. What's your problem man? We go way back. Even before all of this. I thought we were friends." Sheree said with a light frown, looking a little hurt.

John sighed with an incredibly apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry alright. I didn't want to get you mixed up in the crazy things I had to go through. You've seen the guys I've had to deal with. They wouldn't hesitate to go after you if they knew how close we were." John explained.

Sheree scoffed and looked away with a pout. "I could take em." She grumbled before looking back at him.

"Theirs been plenty of times where I could have helped you out. Against people like Kerry..."

The Philly fans booed at the mention of Kerry.

"...And Lita." Sheree finished, with the fans cheering at the mention of Lita.

John winced. "I may not like them, but I don't what to destroy them. You're way too... _Over the top_ for them to deal with." John replied making Sheree frown in a look of confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

John smirked. "Come on! I know what game you're playing. You may have everyone else fooled but not me. I've known you since you were a kid. I know your family. You are more of a threat to the entire Divas Division then you let on." John commented.

The Headstrong Diva, from Boston just stared at John with a strange look in her eye, making the fans wonder what John was talking about and just how long the two of them have known each other.

Sheree suddenly smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"I think Orton and Kerry have kicked you the head one time too many! I think you're startin' to lose it!" Sheree commented with a laugh.

John just laughed along with her. "Whatever kiddo! You keep playin' your lil games!" John said with a chuckle before levelling Sheree with a stern look on his face.

"But on a serious note, try not to go off the handle alright. Like I said, ya don't have me fooled."

Sheree smirked. "Aww, are you worried about me, John?" She teased with a smirk.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen. I know what you're like when pushed. If people were to find out about-"

"John, you are such a worrywart! Chill!" Sheree exclaimed with a laugh. "I've got everything under control."

"You sure? I don't have to get the ropes, do I?" John questioned sceptically.

Sheree laughed again. "What?! No! Why would ya even need ropes anyway! Seriously, I'm fine! You've gotta stop worryin' bout me!" Sheree replied with a chuckle, ignoring John when he muttered, "Good point... I might need somethin' stronger..."

John looked down on Sheree, an unsure expression on his face. "Well if you're sure..."

"I'm sure!" Sheree said with a roll of her eyes, smirking at the former WWE Champion. "Look. Don't worry bout me. You just handle your business! And I'll handle mine, alright?"

John sighed. "Alright fine. But if things get outta control at some point, I'm tying you to a chair! I'm in no mood to deal with your antics!" He warned with a slight smile.

"What antics? I'm just your perfect, lovable, typical WWE Diva!"

John eyed the woman as she give him an extra wide smile, before chuckling and shaking his head.

"I'm watching you kid!" He said with a chuckle before beginning to walk off, no one, not even the audience or the commentators watching the segment, noticing the slightly crazed gleam in Sheree's eyes nor the small Cheshire-like grin that slowly began to stretch across her face, as Raw went for a commercial break.

...

When Raw came back from its commercial break, Jim Ross was stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone in hand. The ring was set up with speakers in the corners and two chairs placed in the middle of it.

"Well J.R is in the ring and is about to conduct an interview with my sister, Sheree Louise!" Jenna told the viewers at home.

"While we're on the subject of your sister, what's the relationship between her and John Cena?" King asked curiously.

"Close family friend." Jenna answered

"Seriously?!" King exclaimed.

"Yep! We've known him for years." Jenna replied.

"Ok then, what the hell was that conversation between Sheree and Cena all about?!" King exclaimed.

"Lets just say... Theirs a lot you don't know bout us. Lets just leave it at that okay?" Jenna said with a frown.

"Err... Okay...?" King answered, completely confused about the whole thing.

"Hey Philly! How ya'll doing tonight!" J.R greeted getting a huge positive response from the Philly fans.

"Now, My guest had a hell of a night last night. She came into New York as the underdog and walked out the victor. Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce to you, the #1 Contender for the Women's Championship, Sheree Louise!" J.R announced, receiving a loud positive reaction from the fans.

The cheering increased in volume when the opening riffs of _"Headstrong" _played throughout the Wachovia Center.

Sheree walked onto the stage with a huge smile on her face, surveying the Philly crowd before walking down the ramp, high fiving the fans while making her way down to the ring.

"Oh man... Sheree looks great!" King gushed as Sheree walked down the ramp smiling at the little kids that were in the front row.

"Down boy!" Jenna said with a chuckle of amusement as Sheree walked up the steel steps and onto the apron, sending the Philly fans a huge smirk before entering the ring, smiling kindly at J.R as she walked past before climbing the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area and raising her arms, getting a loud response from the WWE Fans in return.

Sheree smirked at the loud response before stepping off the turnbuckle and shaking J.R's hand before picking up the microphone on her seat and sitting down, with J.R taking a seat on the chair opposite her.

"Sheree, it's a pleasure to have you here." J.R said.

"It's a pleasure to be here!" Sheree replied with a smile.

"Now lets get down to business. You've been here for 2 years. You've worked extremely hard, constantly wanting to prove yourself to the fans and to everyone in the back. And now finally, you are the #1 Contender for the Women's Championship. How does that feel? How does it feel to walk into Madison Square Garden and win your first ever Pay-Per-View match?" J.R asked.

"It felt absolutely amazing! I... I can't fully explain the feeling of going into Madison Square Garden, in front of millions of roaring fans and winning your first ever Pay-Per-View match! It was an amazing feeling! But that's just one match. I'm just gettin' started! I plan on going all the way! And I ain't stoppin' until I have the WWE Women's Championship around my waist!" Sheree replied, getting a huge reaction from the Philly fans.

J.R smiled in amusement at the response from the fans. "I think they wanna see that." He said while gesturing to the WWE fans, making them cheer in response, causing Sheree to let out a small laugh.

"I'm gonna go a little off topic here. We saw you with John Cena earlier." J.R said getting a chuckle of amusement from Sheree, and receiving an immediate round of boos from the Philly crowd. She could tell where this is going.

"We're all curious. What's the relationship between you and John Cena?" J.R asked.

Sheree chuckled as the always rowdy Philly fans chanted _"Cena sucks! Cena sucks! Cena sucks!"_

"They really don't like him huh?" Sheree said with a chuckle.

"It's always like this." J.R responded with an amused smile on his own.

Sheree waited for the fans to calm down before answering the question. "He's a family friend. I've known him since I was a kid. He's like a brother to me." Sheree answered.

"So were you surprised by what he tried to do tonight?" J.R asked.

Sheree laughed. "No. Not at all! Only John would do somethin' as stupid as giving up a chance at Main Eventing WrestleMania!" Sheree chuckled, breaking out into full blown laughter when a huge _"Cena's stupid! Cena's stupid! Cena's stupid!" _Chant broke out throughout the Wachovia Center.

"Ouch... Tough crowd..." Jenna commented with a chuckle.

"You guys are hilarious!" Sheree said with a genuine amused smile on her face, making the fans cheer in response.

J.R chuckled before asking the brunette one last question. "Ok. One last question. When are you going to challenge for the Women's Championship?"

At that question, a mischievous smirk appeared on Sheree's face. She glanced at the fans, her smirk widening as their cheers got a little louder. She could tell that they were just as curious as J.R.

**_"I ain't the lady to mess with!"_**

_"Don't Mess With" _by Hood$tars played throughout the arena, making Sheree frown in annoyance, while the Philly fans booed viciously, clearly displeased as well.

Victoria walked out onto the stage to a chorus of boos, a smug smile on her face as she stared at the annoyed expression on Sheree's face who was now standing in the middle of the ring.

"Oh no... This ain't gonna end well." Jenna muttered nervously.

"These things don't usually end peacefully anyway. You'll get used to it after awhile." King said to the young woman as Victoria walked down the ramp, that smug smile on her face, never leaving her face.

Seeing the tension steadily rising to uncomfortable heights as Victoria made her way down the ramp, J.R quickly exited the ring and returned to the broadcast table.

"I'm not sure why Victoria is out here, but I don't want any part of what's about to go down here." J.R said as Sheree watched Victoria like a hawk, as the two-toned woman walked up the steel steps and onto the apron.

"I don't blame ya." King replied.

"I've gotta bad feelin' about this." Jenna said as Victoria entered the ring, picking up the mic that J.R left on his chair and standing face to face with Sheree, who did not looked pleased to see her at all.

"This had better be really damn good!" Sheree growled, her Boston accent, breaking through thickly as she glared viciously at the WWE Veteran.

Victoria chuckled at the younger woman's anger and held her hands up in defence.

"Calm down. I'm not here to cause any trouble." Victoria replied with an amused smile making Sheree narrow her eyes at the woman in suspicion.

"I'm actually here to congratulate you." Victoria said making Sheree stare at her in confusion while the fans booed heavily, not believing Victoria for one second.

"I mean, you must be soo over the moon right now! You've finally gotten your big breakthrough! Last night was great! Wasn't last night great?!" Victoria asked the crowd making them cheer in response.

"See they agree with me! That match you had last night was off the hook! You really impressed me! And trust me, not a lot of women can do that! I mean, Beth was throwing you around like a rag doll. I mean... She was beating the tar out of you, but you! You just wouldn't stay down! And then you power bombed her! I mean... Wow! I was mind blown. It was amazing!" Victoria exclaimed dramatically in excitement, an overly huge smile on her face.

"Well... this is... err... surprising." King said, not really understanding what was happening right now.

"Yeah... Victoria changed her tune quick." J.R commented, sarcastically, not completely fooled.

"Who she tryin' to fool?! Does she honestly think Sheree is gonna buy into her crap?! Gimme a break!" Jenna growled in anger.

Sheree glared at Victoria as she talked, before looking at the fans, who all seemed to be pleading with Sheree not to believe her. Sheree looked back at Victoria with a small smile and chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah... It was pretty awesome." She replied with a small shrug. "You wanna know what else is awesome?"

"What?" Victoria asked curiously.

Sheree suddenly lost her smile, glaring at Victoria in cold fury.

"Me, kickin' your butt all over Philly!" Sheree growled, making the Philly fans roar out in approval.

"Uh-oh!" King exclaimed.

"Yeah! You tell her Sheree!" Jenna cheered.

"What..." Victoria growled, a small look of anger in her eyes, though she concealed it well.

Sheree however looked absolutely furious.

"I hate suck ups! But more than anything I _hate _it when people lie to my face!" She growled, glaring at Victoria who was trying very hard not to scowl at the woman in front of her.

"What? You actually thought I was gonna fall for that?! Huh?! You think I don't know what you're tryin' to pull?! I ain't as stupid as you think I am, Victoria! From the moment you walked out here, all you wanted to do was beat the crap outta me! And don't even try to deny it! I can see it on your face! You can't stand me!" Sheree snarled, scowling at the woman in front of her.

Victoria glared at the woman with an intense frown as she listened to Sheree's rant before a big vicious evil smirk appeared on her face, seemingly not caring about the fact she was just caught red handed, making the fans boo her heavily while Sheree's glare seemed to intensify.

"That's a scary sight!" King exclaimed.

"She is definitely not here to give out congratulations." J.R commented.

"I told you! She was fakin' it the moment she came out here! Sheree saw right through her!" Jenna snapped.

Sheree scowled in anger, her fist clenched tightly at her side, while her other hand tightened around the mic she was holding.

"You wanna fight, huh?! You want me to knock your teeth down your goddamn throat that badly, HUH?!" Sheree snapped, Victoria's eyes widening in seething rage at the threat, watching as Sheree began pacing the ring, never taking her angry blazing green eyes off of Victoria for a moment, the fans cheering even louder at the threat.

"W-What!" King exclaimed in shock at the threat as Sheree violently shrugged off her jacket and tossed it away, revealing her brand new _'Headstrong' _themed black crop top, with the lettering in bold, red writing.

"Alright... How bout I make it easier for you!" Sheree growled.

Before Victoria had a chance to retort back, Sheree dropped her mic and tackled Victoria down to the mat, causing the mic that the veteran was holding to fly out of her hand. As soon as Victoria's back hit the floor Sheree began pummelling away at Victoria who was trying desperately to defend herself, the fans cheering in excitement.

"Oh! And here we go!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree's fists flew in anger, continuing to punch away at the self proclaimed Black Widow.

"Catfight!" King cheered.

"Get her! Kick her butt, Sheree!" Jenna cheered on.

The fans suddenly began booing in anger, but Sheree was too busy pounding Victoria's face in to notice. That was until she was forcefully tackled off of Victoria, causing the fans to boo even louder as the young woman was suddenly assaulted by a barrage of huge fists to the face.

"Whoa! Beth Phoenix?!" King exclaimed.

"Aw come on!" Jenna growled as Victoria joined Beth in giving Sheree a brutal beat down, both women punching away at Sheree in anger, not once giving her a chance to fight back or even get up, gaining an extreme amount of heat from the WWE fans, none of them liking what they were seeing one bit. "This is 2-on-1! How fair is that?!

"Victoria and Beth Phoenix are mauling the #1 Contender!" J.R exclaimed.

"We're gonna need some help out here or something to restrain these two, otherwise Sheree ain't gonna get a chance to compete for the Women's Championship!" King added, worried for Sheree wellbeing.

**_"BREAK IT DOWN!"_**

The fans let out a thunderous roar of approval when _"Break it Down" _by DX Band blasted throughout the arena making Victoria and Beth freeze and pause in giving Sheree a beat down, glaring up at the stage with a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Wait a minute!" Jenna exclaimed in surprise.

"What the heck?!" King cried out.

"Here comes the cavalry!" J.R added as Freya sprinted down the ramp along with Jessie, who was also wearing the latest DX Shirt over her ring attire and slid into the ring, causing both Beth and Victoria to bolt from the ring, not wanting any part of the WWE veterans.

"Thank god these two were around!" Jenna said in relief as Freya and Jessie glared at the retreating forms of Beth Phoenix and Victoria, before Jessie went to check on Sheree and see if she was okay while Freya signalled for a mic.

"You two must feel very proud of yourselves right now huh? Does it make the both of you happy when you're ganging up on one person?!" Freya asked harshly, a scowl on her face as she glared down at the two.

Victoria and Beth didn't answer, choosing to glare angrily at the people in the ring.

"I tell ya what. Since you two clearly just wanna fight, how about you both head to the back and find yourselves a partner. Cause we'll gladly fight you tonight!" Freya growled, causing the fans to cheer in approval.

Victoria and Beth slowly backed up the ramp glaring at Freya, Jessie and the recovering Sheree dangerously as the DX theme music played in the background.

"She's not serious is she?!" King cried out.

"I think she's deadly serious! That will teach Victoria and Beth to go around picking on people!" J.R replied as Freya, Jessie and Sheree glared back at the two retreating Divas.

"Sheree teaming up with two members of D-Generation X?! That sounds like a dream come true!" Jenna exclaimed in excitement.

...

"I can't believe I'm gonna be teaming up with you guys tonight!" Sheree exclaimed, once her and the two female members of D-Generation X exited the gorilla.

The two female veterans simply smirked in amusement.

"You seem excited." Charlotte commented, noticing the huge excited grin on the younger woman's face.

"How could I not be! I'm about to team up with two future Hall of Famers!" Sheree said with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Oh, stop it!" Jessie replied bashfully with a chuckle, her ego swelling greatly at the comment while Charlotte simply blushed and smiled shyly.

"Seriously Sheree? She already has a huge ego. Don't make it any bigger!"

All three Divas turned to see Lisa and Elizabeth walking up to them with smiles on their faces.

Jessie smirked at Lisa. "Hey. When you get called a future Hall of Famer, you deserve to have a huge ego!" She said making Lisa shake her head in amusement.

"Whatever you say Jessie." The woman replied before turning towards Sheree, her smile widening at the look of excitement on the young woman's face.

"I don't know what it is, but you seem extra energetic tonight?" The veteran noted.

Sheree smiled. "It's this city. I love Philly!" She replied ecstatically.

"I think it's that hidden hardcore mentality talking. Try to calm down okay!" Liz said with an amused chuckle.

"Yeah... I don't feel like being smacked in the face with a large glass mirror." Lisa said smirking when she saw Sheree pale, with a look of horror on her face.

"How the hell did you see that?!" Sheree asked in shock, knowing exactly what the veteran was talking about.

"Your mom's phone is loaded with videos of your matches in HCW. Plus... It's all over YouTube." Elizabeth replied.

"I'm surprised no one has recognized you yet. A lot of people go to Boston just to watch the weekly HardCore Wrestling shows. And you've had a lot of crazy matches up there!" Charlotte added.

Sheree sighed. "I've had a lot of crazy matches everywhere." She replied. "I'm sure some people recognize me. But they still don't know about me being Jane's daughter because I've never wrestled under the Huxley name." Sheree answered.

"Really? Why not?" Jessie asked curiously.

Sheree chuckled. "Back then, I was a rebellious lil shit who loved to piss off her mother. You should have seen her face when she found out I wasn't wrestling under the Huxley name!" Sheree replied with a laugh.

Lisa shivered. "I don't think I want to. I've seen your mother when she's pissed off! It not a pretty sight!" She said making everyone laugh.

"So... Should we be on the look out for some Huxley antics in the future?" Charlotte asked with smirk.

Sheree smirked mischievously in return at that. "I've got a few ideas." She replied.

"I don't like the sound of that." Jessie replied while eyeing Sheree nervously. "Ya creeping me out with that smirk! Stop it!"

Sheree and the rest of the ladies just laughed.

...

_Later..._

Roxanna walked down the corridor with the WWE Women's Champion Melina, both heading towards the ring. They were up next with an announcement and Melina couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Roxanna was already in her entrance attire while Melina was wearing a brand new _'Primal Scream'_ themed crop top, faded light blue skinny jeans and brown heeled boots with the Women's Championship held securely in her hands.

"I'm nervous, Roxy. I don't know how the fans are going to react to this." Melina said with an nervous expression on her face. Roxanna smiled down at the young woman.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure the fans will be excited. Besides, it will show em that we're completely serious about this change. And you agreed to it. So you must be ok with it." Roxanna replied.

"I am. I'm excited. It's just... I've never..."

"I know. But we have loads of time to practice. Ya won't go wrong with me at yer side." Roxanna said with a reassuring smile on her face.

Melina smiled back at the woman, her nervousness calming down a little bit.

"Thanks Roxy."

"No problem! Now lets go! Can't keep the fans waiting now can we?"

...

_"Paparazzi" _blasted throughout the airwaves to a negative reception, as Melina walked out onto the stage with a huge egotistical smile on her face, completely unfazed by the boos and the jeers the Philly crowd were sending her way.

The booing increased slightly in volume when she lifted the Women's Championship over her head, her smile widening.

"Melina's smile is bigger than usual." J.R observed as Melina sauntered down the ramp, that big egotistical grin on her face, obviously very pleased with herself.

"Of course it is! She's just defeated Tara Stone for the second time in a row. Granted, her tactics are questionable, but she still won in the end." King replied.

"Yeah, but if she thinks she's gonna get away with what she did last night then she's sadly mistaken. Tara ain't done with Melina." Jenna added as The current Women's Champion walked up the steps of the ring and stood on the apron with a huge arrogant smile on her face before lifting the title up into the air, receiving a huge heel response from the Philly fans.

She then preformed her signature split on the ring apron, earning a few cat whistles from the male fans in attendance. Melina slide under the bottom rope, entering the ring and signalled for a microphone as her music died down, smiling as the Wachovia Center continued to boo her.

Melina went to speak, but then smiled as the fans booed her more viciously. The booing increased in volume when she held her arms out, with a huge smug smirk on her face, goading the WWE Fans into booing her even more harshly.

"Oh come on! I know you can do better then that!" Melina taunted with a smirk, causing the fans to boo her, with more intensity.

"She certainly loves to wind people up, doesn't she." Jenna muttered.

"She's an expert when it comes to scheming and winding people up." King commented.

"That's one thing we can agree on." J.R replied.

Melina chuckled in amusement at the anger that Philly was directing towards her, shrugging the Women's Championship off of her shoulder so that it was in her hand.

"I told you didn't I? I told you all that I would not allow Tara to take this from me." Melina said looking down at the Woman's Championship with a smirk, before placing the title back onto her shoulders.

"But, like the idiots that you all are, you all held on to the belief. You all clung onto that hopeful dream that someway, somehow, Tara would walk away as your Women's Champion." Melina mocked, laughing when the fans cheered slightly at the thought of Tara being the Women's Champion again.

"Ya see! This is what I'm talking about! You people clearly don't live in the reality world." Melina said, gaining a round of boos from the fans in response, an amused smile on her face as she surveyed the crowd.

"I mean, did you honestly think I wouldn't walk into Madison Square Garden without some sort of plan?!" Melina asked them rhetorically with a grin.

"I told you all that I would win be any means necessary and I don't care if its Upstarts, Former Champions, Legends or Hall of Famers, I won't allow anyone to take this away from me! I will be Women's Champion for a long, long time! And that's a promise!" Melina snapped, a tight frown on her face as she glared at the large Monday Night crowd.

"And sure, my actions led to severe consequences." Melina said with a none caring shrug.

"I was Chokeslammed to hell right in the middle of this ring and to cap it off, I was then knocked unconscious by a Tombstone Piledriver. I'm pretty sure she gave me a concussion. Even now I've still got a headache!" Melina said before smiling.

"But do I care? No. Not really. If anything, last night just proved that Tara Stone is a sore loser!" Melina said, earning a loud chorus of boos from the fans.

"And you now what? Last night also proved that Tara just doesn't have what it takes anymore!" Melina said making the fans boos increase in volume.

Melina chuckled in amusement. "You can boo me as loud as you want but at the end of the day, I'm the one who has the gold, while your Goth Queen has nothing!" Melina said smugly, smirking widely.

The fans gave her a large amount of heat with a round of harsh boos and proceeded to chant _"You suck! You suck! You suck!"_, causing Melina to scowl in annoyance and anger.

"I think you people need to shut up and show me some respect! I am the-!"

_**Bong...**_

The power suddenly shut off, cloaking the Wachovia Center in pitch black darkness, causing the fans to let out a loud roar of excitement.

"Uh-Oh!" J.R cried out as the fans popped passionately, excitedly waiting the appearance for the Princess of Death Valley.

"This is not good! This is really not good!" King exclaimed.

"What is it you usually say J.R?" Jenna questioned out of excitement.

"Business is about to pick up!" J.R exclaimed.

_**Bong...**_

When the lights came back on Tara stood in one corner of the ring, as always clad in her black leather trench coat with her ring attire underneath and a black open crown hat, her gold eyes zeroed in on the Women's Champion like a bullseye, as the fans screamed and roared in approval of her arrival.

"Oh no! She's here!" King exclaimed in fear at the Lioness's arrival.

"Melina is staring eye to eye with death itself!" J.R exclaimed as Melina scowled at Tara in a rage, a mixture of shock, anger and a pinch of fear on her face.

"Melina ran her mouth, and now she's about to pay for it!" Jenna added.

Melina couldn't stop her anger from boiling over and rushed Tara only to be met with a boot to the face, Tara's hat falling off her head as her black wrestling boot collided with Melina's mouth.

"Oh what a boot!" J.R exclaimed.

"Oh no!" King cried out.

"A bet that knocked a few teeth out!" Jenna commented.

"Why'd you do that Melina?! Everyone knows ya don't rush a Lioness. Especially when she's angry!" King exclaimed as Tara glared down at Melina with an enraged expression on her face, before her gloved hand snapped out and grabbed The Women's Champion around the neck, forcefully pulling the Latin American to her feet.

"Tara ain't done with Melina! Not by a long shot!" Jenna said as a nasty scowl appeared on Tara's face as her hand tightened around Melina's neck, getting a strangled gasp from the Women's Champion as she stared at Tara in fear.

"Come on! Wasn't last night enough for you!" King snapped.

"It clearly wasn't! Tara isn't about to let Melina's actions go unpunished!" J.R replied as Tara's hard gold eyes glared into Melina's, as if trying to peer into her soul and rip it out with her eyes alone.

The nasty scowl on Tara's face intensified, before lifting Melina high up into the air with one hand, and then driving her hard into the canvas causing the fans to roar in approval!

"Ah! No!" King exclaimed.

"Dear god! What a Chokeslam!" J.R cried out in shock.

"Holy crap! Did ya see the height on that?!" Jenna added.

Melina immediately rolled out of the ring while grabbing the Women's Championship and crumbled onto the concrete floor, desperate to get away from the angry Lioness.

Tara watched as Melina stumbled to her feet, backing up the ramp with her eyes burning in anger as Tara signaled for a microphone.

"Melina... You have escaped the depths of hell for the last time! I assure you, you will not escape a third time! The hounds of hell are calling for your blood! Vengeance WILL be mine!" Tara snarled making the fans cheer while Melina glared hatefully at the Princess of Death Valley.

"I'm invoking my rematch clause at No Way Out." Roxanna announced causing the Wachovia Center to erupt into a sea of cheers, while Melina looked shocked and thoroughly enraged.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Melina roared in anger though her angered shouts were drowned out by the fans cheers.

"What?!" King cried out in shock.

"Oh yeah! How do ya like that Melina!" Jenna said.

"She can't do that?! She doesn't even have a rematch clause!" King complained.

"If I remember correctly King, Vickie Guerrero wouldn't allow Tara to invoke her rematch clause last time, so technically, Tara still has the right to invoke her rematch clause!" J.R explained.

"But... I... Aw hell..." King muttered.

Melina was beside herself and enraged. She couldn't believe Tara's audacity. What she didn't know was that Tara was far from finished.

"And this time its on my terms!" Tara added making the fan's cheering increase in volume while Melina's eyes widened.

"Her terms?! Who made her boss!" King exclaimed in shock and annoyance.

"Their will be no mercy, no easy way out for you this time! No cheap victories! No Rules! NO, DISQUALIFICATIONS!" Roxanna exclaimed causing the fans to cheer extremely loud in response, shocked and excited for the news.

"WHAT?!" King shouted.

"Oh my god!" Jenna gasped in shock and excitement.

"A NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH?! MELINA CAN'T COMPETE IN A MATCH LIKE THAT! NOT AGAINST HER!" King yelled.

"Melina doesn't have a choice King!" J.R added.

If it was possible, Melina's eyes went even wider in shock, but their was rage clear on her face.

"NO! NOOOOO! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Melina roared as _"Rest in Peace" _played throughout the arena, the Philly crowd cheering incredibly loud in response to what just happened, drowning out Melina as she went into a rage filled temper tantrum on the stage. "Tara Stone faces Melina for the Women's Championship in a No Disqualification Match! My god what an announcement!"

"I wanna know the name of the idiot responsible of giving that woman such authority! Melina's never been in a No Disqualification Match! She's not physically prepared for something like that! This isn't fair on her!" King snapped.

"Quit yer whining King! Melina's gonna have to buck up, cause whether she likes it or not, she's gonna get her butt kicked at No Way Out!" Jenna retorted back.

...

_Later..._

"Wow! A No Disqualification Match, huh? I didn't expect that." Sheree commented as she sat on a pile of craters with Melina, Roxanna, Jessie and Charlotte, near the gorilla.

Sheree and the two female members of D-Generation X were about to go on soon. They were just waiting for the signal.

"Yeah. I didn't expect it either. I was shocked when Dray came up to me and asked me if I wanted to do this." Melina replied.

"He asked you?!" Jessie asked with a look of surpise. Melina nodded.

"Wow. Normally when we're told to do a match, we just have to suck it up and do it whether we like it or not." Charlotte said.

"This is Dray we're talking about. He's always been one to think about someone's well being before success. He probably had a few back up matches just incase Melina said no." Roxanna replied.

"That guy... He's always thinking ahead." Sheree asked getting a chuckle out of Roxanna.

"I know. I bet he already has something planned out for the next WrestleMania." She commented, causing the other girls, apart from Jessie and Charlotte, to stare at the long time veteran in slight shock.

"Ya kidding right? Theirs no way he's planned that far ahead!" Melina exclaimed.

Jessie smirked. "I wouldn't put it past him. He's just that good."

"Who's that good?"

The five women looked up to see Lisa, Elizabeth and Katerina Waters aka Katie Lea walking towards them.

"Oh my god! Kat!" Sheree exclaimed with an ecstatic smile, wasting no time in hugging the woman from Britain.

"Hey Sheree!" Katerina said with a laugh, clearly happy to see the slightly younger woman too. She had a strong British accent dispite being born in Germany.

"Where's Paul?" Sheree asked, looking around for Katie's older brother.

"He's catching up with some of the other guys." Katie replied.

"Aren't you guys on ECW? What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked curiously.

Katerina smiled. "Dray called me up. Guess who's the mystery partner for your match tonight!" The woman said with a smirk.

"No way! Its you!" Jessie asked in surpise getting a nod from the black haired woman.

Sheree smirked. "That's great! I can't wait to get out there now!" Sheree exclaimed making Katerina chuckle in amusement.

"Should be fun." She commented making Sheree smirk in response.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Lisa asked curiously.

"We were just talking about how good Dray is when it comes to storyline planning." Charlotte explained.

"According to Roxy, Dray probably already has a plan set up for the next WrestleMania." Melina said.

Lisa chuckled. "I would expect nothing less from him. He really is that good. We're lucky to have him as our boss." Lisa replied.

Suddenly a crew member approached the ladies telling them that it was time.

"Good luck out there you guys!" Melina said as she watched them walk off towards the gorilla.

"Sheree." Roxanna called out making the Boston brunette stare back at her curiously. "Yeah?"

A cheeky smirk appeared on the veteran's face. "No kendo sticks."

Sheree pouted and let lose a disappointed sigh. "Aw man... Caught red-handed!" Sheree whined.

Lisa, Elizabeth and Katerina paled slightly causing the other women to laugh at the look of sheer horror on their faces.

...

_**"Are you ready?"**_

The Wachovia Center erupted as _"Break it Down" _played throughout the arena.

"You ready King?!" J.R asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" King answered.

"This is gonna be great!" Jenna exclaimed in excitement.

_**"They think you can tell us what to do... **__**You think you can tell us what to wear... **__**You think that you're better... **__**Well you better get ready... **__**Bow to the masters... **__**BREAK IT DOWN!"**_

Jessie and Freya walked out to an overly excited reception from the Philly crowd, Freya holding up her bottle of water while Jessie crossed her arms over her head for the DX symbol smiling when she saw a couple of the fans doing the same.

_"The following contest is a Six Person Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Jessie Lauren and Freya, D-Generation X!" _Lilian Garcia announced, as the fans cheered even louder.

"One of the greatest factions in Sports Entertainment! D-Generation X!" J.R said as both Jessie and Freya pulled out a couple of DX glow sticks, making an X sign with them, before walking down the ramp, throwing the glow sticks into the crowd.

"And listen to this crowd! They're going crazy and it's just Freya and Jessie!" Jenna exclaimed in slight shock.

"I'd expect nothing less from this crowd. Freya, Jessie Lauren, Triple H and Shawn Michaels. They are the parents of D-Generation X!" King said as the two women continued to walk down the ramp, high fiving the fans in the front row, and handing out glow sticks to the younger kids as the entered the ring side area.

"Victoria and Beth Phoenix has no clue what they've got themselves into! This is gonna be awesome!" Jenna exclaimed in excitement.

"Victoria has a lot of history with these two. So she knows what she's getting herself into. Beth Phoenix on the other hand doesn't." J.R said as Freya and Jessie entered the ring, holding up more glow sticks in an X formation before throwing them into the crowd.

"Well she's about to find out!" King said as Freya leaned against the ropes with a cheeky grin on her face, surveying the Philly crowd, while Jessie stood on the ropes on the other side, standing on the bottom ropes and smiling at the fans, before both women moved to the middle of the ring, standing side by side.

They preformed a series of DX crotch chops with pyrotechnics going off behind them on each chop, earning a huge pop from the crowd before the duo climbed up onto the turnbuckles, preforming their trademark taunt for the fans by holding thier arms above their heads in an "X" formation, receiving another huge reaction.

The DX theme song slowly died down as the two veterans jumped off the turnbuckle, and pulled off their DX shirts, revealing their ring attire to a gang of wolf whistles. The two threw their shirts into the crowd and looked up at the stage, waiting for their partner to make her appearance.

The beginning riffs of _"Headstrong" _blasted throughout the arena, earning a round of cheers from the fans.

Sheree appeared from behind the curtains and walked out onto the stage to a slightly louder reaction from the fans then earlier making her smile as she surveyed the Philly Crowd before making her way down the ramp way.

"_And their partner, from Boston, Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!"_

"The current #1 Contender for the Women's Championship, set to team up with Freya and Jessie Lauren tonight. She'll surely be looking for revenge after what happened earlier." J.R said as Sheree walked down the ramp, high fiving the fans at ringside as she made her way towards the ring.

"Definitely. She's ain't about to let Beth and Victoria get away with tryin' to ambush her like that!" Jenna growled.

"Sheree is a little spitfire! She's feisty and ferocious but she better be careful. Victoria can be very dangerous when she wants to be." King said.

"Oh, Don't worry bout that. Sheree can easily handle Victoria." Jenna replied as Sheree walked up the steel steps and walked along the apron, smirking at the WWE fans before entering the ring.

Sheree walked across the ring and jumped onto the turnbuckle opposite the timekeepers area, raising her arms into the air, earning a huge positive response in return.

The Headstrong Diva jumped off the turnbuckle and stood next to Freya, staring up at the stage with a faint scowl on her face, making the two veterans beside her smirk at the look on her face.

"That's a different look." J.R observed.

"Yeah... Sheree is defiantly not in the mood right now." King added.

"She's had enough of Victoria and Beth Phoenix's crap! It's payback time!" Jenna growled.

**_"I ain't the lady to mess with!"_**

_"Don't Mess With" _played throughout the arena, getting a mild negative reception from the Philly fans. Victoria walked out onto the stage to a mild chorus of boos, her eyes narrowed at Sheree, glaring at her with disgust, while Sheree glared back at her form inside the ring.

_"And their opponents, first, from San Bernardino, California, Victoria!"_

"Look at the look on Victoria's face. She can't wait to get her hands on Sheree." King said.

"And Sheree likewise. They can't stand each other!" Jenna added as Victoria walked down the ramp.

"The animosity between these two women is steadily rising to dangerous heights each week!" J.R said as Victoria reached the ringside area, but instead of stepping into the ring, Victoria opted to stay at ringside, making Sheree's glare intensify slightly. "It looks like Victoria has chosen to wait for her partners at ringside."

"That's smart. Not even I would be willing to get in that ring." King added.

"Yeah right! You'd jump at the chance of being in that ring right now!" Jenna retorted with scoff.

"She's got you there..." J.R said in amusement.

"What can I say! I love women!" King exclaimed with a smile.

Victoria and Sheree glared at each other silently, as _"Glamazon" _blasted throughout the arena. Beth Phoenix walked out to a mild negative reception from the fans, a sly smirk on her face as she performed her trademark taunt before making her way down the ramp.

_"And her partner, from Buffalo, New York, The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"_

"As The Glamazon makes her way to the ring, there is no doubt in my mind that Beth Phoenix is not happy about the way things went down last night." J.R commented as the blonde haired woman walked down the ramp.

"Oh defiantly! Did you see how angry she was when the match ended! She was livid J.R!" King exclaimed.

"Well, losing in your home state would do that to anyone. But Beth lost fair and square! She's gotta get over it!" Jenna growled.

"I don't think The Glamazon is gonna _get over it, _for awhile. Especially, when she sees Sheree as, in her words; another pretty little face." King said.

"Well... after last night and the words that John Cena used to describe Sheree, it is pretty obvious, at least to me, that Sheree is much more than a pretty face." J.R said.

"Ain't that the truth." King said as Beth entered the ringside area, standing next to Victoria as they glared up at Sheree. The two powerful women exchanged glances as Beth's theme faded into the background before suddenly smirking up at Sheree.

_**"I'm gonna Find you, I'm gonna hurt you!"**_

"Oh... Oh no..." King muttered with a small look of horror as a very annoyed frown appeared on Sheree's face, looking up at stage with an almost disgusted look on her face.

"Anyone but those two!" Jenna exclaimed in annoyance.

"This has just gotten even worse for Sheree." J.R added as the Philly crowd let loose a mild chorus of boos as _"Hurt You"_ by Jim Johnston ft. Chibi blasted throughout the arena.

Katie Lea Burchill walked out with her brother, Paul Burchill, both wearing twisted grins on their faces, with Katie's grin widening dangerously once she made eye contact with Sheree, who still had that frown of annoyance on her face, ignoring the looks of concern directed at her from Freya and Jessie.

They all knew about the history between Katie Lea and Sheree Louise.

_"And their partner, accompanied to the ring by Paul Burchill, from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea Burchill!"_

"I don't like this one bit!" Jenna growled.

"Neither am I! Paul Burchill better keep his hands off of Sheree!" King snapped.

"For those of you that don't know, Sheree was drafted to ECW last year. She spent six months there before being drafted back to Raw. During the final three months, Sheree had an intense and at times uncomfortable rivalry with Katie Lea and her brother, Paul Burchill." J.R explained to the viewers at home as the two, walked down the ramps, the twisted smirk on Katie's face widening even more as she eyed Sheree with a faint look of hunger.

"Yeah... Katie was so obsessed with causing Sheree pain that I was worried for Sheree's wellbeing at one point! And don't get me started on her perverted punk ass brother! It was a good thing CM Punk and Jessica were around at the time!" Jenna growled out.

"Well that was back in 2007. This is 2008. Sheree can't go dwelling on the past now!" King said.

"Well... Judging by the smirks on Paul and Katie Lea's faces, they are not about to let Sheree forget so easily." J.R replied as Katie and Paul walked down the ramp until they met up with Victoria and Beth Phoenix at ringside as Raw went to a commercial break.

* * *

When Raw came back Sheree and Victoria were in the ring with their respective teammates for the night standing in their corners, on the apron, with Paul Burchill standing at ringside near his sister.

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw. If you're just joining us, we are live in Philadelphia, and what a Six Person Tag Team Match we have right now." J.R said as Sheree and Victoria glared at each other.

"Yeah! And it looks like we're about to start off with a bang! Both Sheree and Victoria are in the ring and ready to fight!" King added as the referee signalled for the bell to ring.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

As soon as the bell rang, Victoria turned and tagged in Katie making Sheree frown and causing the Philly Fans to boo her in anger.

"Typical..." Jenna huffed as Victoria stepped out of the ring and onto the apron, sending Sheree a smug grin.

"Looks like Victoria got cold feet." J.R said.

"That or she wants to fight Sheree on her terms." King added.

Katie smirked at the frown on Sheree's face and slowly entered the ring her smirk widening at Sheree's hesitation.

"Sheree looks reluctant to starts things, right now." J.R observed, noticing the slightly nervous look on her face.

"I don't blame her. Katie Lea loves hurting Sheree. She said so herself at one point!" Jenna added.

"Hey Sheree."

Sheree glanced back at Freya and Jessie to see expressions of concern on their faces.

"You want one of us to start off first?" Jessie asked.

Sheree stared at the two then at the crowd as they began chanting _"Sheree! Sheree! Sheree!"_ Mildly, making a small smile stretch across her face. They didn't want her to chicken out like Victoria just did.

"Nah. It's fine. I've got this!" Sheree replied, meeting Katie's smirk with a steely, determined glare.

"It looks like Sheree's gonna start things off after all." King noted.

"Atta girl! Don't let that crazy lady skye you out!" Jenna said with a smile.

Freya and Jessie just nodded silently, both watching as the two circled the ring before locking up. The two, former adversaries struggled against each other before Katie pushed Sheree back, forcing her against the turnbuckle.

The referee immediately forced Katie to break the hold and back up, but not before Katie gave Sheree a hard kick to the gut, making the young woman groan in pain, sinking to her knees while wrapping her arms around her gut.

"Oh! What a cheap shot! A blatant cheap shot from Katie Lea!" J.R exclaimed.

"That was vicious! And look at the sick smirk on Katie's face. She clearly enjoyed that!" King added.

"I told you. She's a psycho who is obsessed with Sheree for some reason." Jenna said.

Sheree grimaced in pain while glaring at the twisted, sick smirk on Katie's face. Sheree scowled slightly before launching off her feet spearing Katie into the mat!

"WHOA!" King exclaimed as the Philly Fans erupted into cheers as Sheree rained down shots to Katie's face, who was trying and failing to protect herself.

"Sheree, raining down a barrage of furious fists like no tomorrow!" J.R cried out as Sheree nailed each of her strikes to Katie's face.

"She's all business tonight!" Jenna added with a smirk as she watched her twin sister continued to pummel away out Katie.

Katie eventually threw Sheree off of her, and quickly scrambled back onto her feet, not even managing to straight her back before Sheree Superkicked her right in the face, making the fans let loose an _"OOH!"_ at Sheree's boot connecting with Katie Lea's jaw.

J.R: Oh! My word! What a Superkick!" J.R exclaimed as Katie was sent tumbling out of the ring, landing onto the concrete floor in a near unconscious state at the feet of a shocked Paul Burchill, who was completely not expecting such fire from Sheree.

"Oh man! She got kicked right out of the ring!" King cried out.

"Katie choose the wrong time to pop back up! Sheree ain't in the mood!" Jenna said as Sheree glared down at woman, while DX stared on with, Jessie looking impressed.

"Jessie looks a little impressed!" J.R noted, noticing the amused smile on her face and the nod of approval.

"How could you not be after a kick like that!" King replied.

Paul didn't waste anytime in helping his sister up, who stared at Sheree with a look of shock on her face.

"Look at the expression on Katie's face!" J.R said.

"She's in shock! She didn't expect that at all!" King added.

"Come on!" Sheree yelled, goading Katie to get back in the ring. "Come take your beatin' like a real woman!"

Katie scowled at that, before rushing back into the ring only to run right into a roundhouse kick. "Ooh!"

"Oh!" Jenna exclaimed as Katie fell back onto the mat in a daze.

"My word! What a stinging roundhouse kick!" J.R said as Sheree glared down at Katie, who hastily rolled away from her, holding her jaw in pain.

"Man... Katie's jaw got rocked! Wow... what a kick!" King said.

Sheree went to go after her only to stop when Katie flicked her arm out and tagged in Victoria, before rolling out of the ring while the fans booed at her cowardice.

"Katie wants no part of Sheree." J.R observed as Sheree frowned in disappoint, glaring at Katie, who was staring at her with a look of shock.

"I don't think she expected Sheree to bring the fight like she's doing right now!" King said.

"Katie doesn't know Sheree as well as she think she does. Sheree has never been one to be pushed around. And Katie's finding that out the hard way." Jenna added.

Victoria looked a little surprised that she had been tagged in before scowling and glaring back at Katie Lea.

"What the hell! You said you could handle her!" Victoria snapped, glaring at the woman.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Katie exclaimed, staring at Victoria with a slightly irritated expression on her face.

"Does it look like I care? Get your butt back in there or I'll throw you back in!" Victoria growled.

"It seems Victoria isn't very pleased with being tagged in." J.R noted.

"Yeah... I think she just wants to fight Sheree when she says so." King replied.

"Hey! Don't speak to my sister like that!" Paul said, glaring up at the WWE Veteran, only to take a step back when she glowered down at him.

"Shut up! I can speak to her any way I-"

Victoria was cut off as Sheree suddenly grabbed her from behind, a look of irritation on her face.

"Hey!" King exclaimed as Sheree glowered at the woman.

"Uh-Oh! Sheree is done with waiting!" J.R exclaimed.

"Patience is something Sheree is most definitely not good at!" Jenna added As Sheree dragged Victoria by the hair and sent headfirst into the top part of the ring post, causing the WWE Veteran to fall off the apron and onto the floor with a dazed look on her face. "Oh!"

"My word! Sheree just bashed Victoria head first off the top part of that steel ring post!" J.R exclaimed as Beth stared at Sheree with a faint look of shock, slightly surprised by the ruthlessness that Sheree displayed.

"Victoria's seeing stars! She's out!" King added as Victoria laid, on the floor, with this wide eyed dazed look on her face.

Sheree was far from done. The Headstrong Diva climbed out of the ring, and jumped off the apron before pulling the still dazed Veteran onto her feet. Sheree made eye contact with Paul who's eyes widen slightly at the aggressive expression on Sheree's face.

"Look out!" King cried out as Sheree sent Victoria barrelling towards Paul.

"Whoa!" Jenna exclaimed as Paul hastily jumped up onto the apron and out of the way, causing Victoria to collide with Katie! "Oh!"

"Victoria was sent barreling into Katie!" J.R cried out.

"Yeah, but it looked like Sheree was aiming for Paul!" King noted as Sheree glared down at the messy pile of Victoria and Katie.

"If she was I don't blame her!" Jenna commented.

"What the hell! What the hell is your problem?!" Paul exclaimed but Sheree just ignored him.

"Paul is not happy." J.R noted, noticing the glare on his face as he glared at the young woman.

"Can you blame him! He was nearly ran over!" King commented.

"Yeah well I don't think Sheree even cares all that much. He shouldn't even be out here anyway!" Jenna retorted as Sheree walked slowly towards Victoria, intending to grab her and throw her back into the ring. only to run into a road block. "Uh-Oh..."

"Beth Phoenix." J.R said, as said stood in front of Sheree, blocking her off from Katie Lea and Victoria, staring down at Sheree with an intimidating glare.

"Yeah. And I guarantee she has a bone to pick with Sheree." King added.

Sheree refused to be intimidated, by the powerful woman before her, staring into her blue eyes with a glare of her own.

"Sheree, looking The Glamazon right in the eye. Not backing down." J.R said as both women stared each other down, silently daring one another to make the first move.

"Beth Phoenix has got to be one of the most intimidating forces in the Divas Division today! But Sheree doesn't look too intimidated!" King exclaimed.

"That's Sheree in a nutshell, King!" Jenna replied.

Sheree ignored the referee's call to get back in the ring, never taking her eyes off the taller woman in front of her. Not even when Victoria and Katie Lea finally recovered, both woman glowering at her in anger.

The fans roared in approval when Jessie and Freya jumped off the apron and made their way around the ring, coming to Sheree's aid.

"Look at this stand off!" J.R said as The three person teams of two glared at each other intensely as the Philly crowd cheered in anticipation while the ref tried desperately to regain some order, with Paul looking on with a nervous expression on his face.

"No ones backing down! This is great!" Jenna exclaimed excitedly.

"Simmer down, ladies!" King cried out.

After awhile, Sheree made the first move, catching Victoria in the side of the jaw with a huge haymaker, that nearly knocked her off her feet.

"OH!" J.R exclaimed.

"Wow! What a right hand! Wow!" King cried out. Victoria scowled at Sheree in rage, hand on her jaw. Sheree simply glared back at her, a look of raging defiance on her face.

"You son of a...!" Victoria suddenly lunged forward, spearing Sheree to the ground, both women throwing wild fists on the floor, trying to beat the hell out of each other, prompting the other four women to get in on the action. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"Here we go!" J.R cried out was Jessie and Freya traded blows with The Glamazon and Katie Lea, the fans cheering excitedly, all clearly enjoying the chaos. "We've got ourselves a brawl in Philly!"

"Oh yeah! We've got an full out fight, people!" Jenna cheered as Katie threw Jessie into the barricade before proceeding to punch her face in, with vicious shots to the face, before Jessie shoved her back first into the ring post, getting a loud _"Oooh!" _from the crowd, wincing at the impact as Katie fell to her knees, grabbing the back of her head in pain. "Oh man!"

"Man... That had to-! OH! Sweet Chin Music!" King cheered as Jessie promptly knocked Katie out with a superkick to the face, receiving a huge reaction from the fans as a result.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Freya was busy laying in large fists to Beth Phoenix's face, sending her stumbling all over ringside, before grabbing the woman, and launching her roughly into the security wall, the impact of Beth's body hitting the barricade, causing the wall to shudder and move back a few inches.

"Its mayhem at ringside!" J.R cried out as Freya glared down at Beth Phoenix, her black long hair dishevelled and covering her face, ignoring the fans at front row as they patted her on the arm and cheered.

"I'm loving this! This is awesome!" Jenna said excitedly.

"These women have gone insane! And look... Victoria and Sheree are still going at it!" King exclaimed as Sheree and Victoria rolled across the floor, punching each other with angry punches until Sheree kicked Victoria off of her.

Both women, scrambled to their feet, fists flying as they brawled in front of the announce table, throwing furious fists at each other.

"Sheree and Victoria are slugging it out in front of us! They wanna beat the hell outta each other!" J.R exclaimed as the two women continued to throw angry fists at each other.

"There throwing bombs!" King added.

"Get her Sheree! Get her!" Jenna cheered as Sheree gained the upper hand, punching away at Victoria, before slamming her head first into the announce table. "Oh! Right into our announce table!"

"Hey! Watch it will ya!" King exclaimed as Sheree grabbed Victoria by the head and then slammed Victoria's face into the announce table again. "Oh! Man!"

"What viciousness! This is a different side of Sheree we're seeing tonight!" J.R noted as Sheree glared down Victoria as she slid off the announce table.

"Definitely!" King added, as Sheree pulled Victoria back onto her feet. To the relief of the referee, Sheree finally threw Victoria into the ring, not wasting anytime in going in after her.

"Finally back in the ring, now." J.R observed.

"That's good. Keep it in the ring ladies!" King cried out as Victoria stumbled onto her feet. Sheree made her way towards Victoria only to be caught off guard by the Veteran with a big Superkick that instantly sent Sheree flying off her feet. "OH!"

"Oh what a superkick! A Superkick from Victoria, laying Sheree out!" J.R said as Victoria dropped onto her knees, taking a small breather to collect her sleeves, while Sheree laid on her back, seemingly knocked out.

"Sheree got suckered in with that one." Jenna commented, as Beth, Katie Lea, Jessie and Freya, jumped back up onto the apron, in their respective sides of the ring.

"Yeah, Victoria's sneaky like that." King added as Victoria stood up with an angry scowl on her face as she gingerly rubbed her jaw which was still stinging from the hard rights she took from Sheree.

"Look at that menacing look on Victoria's face!" J.R noted as Victoria snarled down at Sheree's supine form in rage.

"Aw man! She's out for blood!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I'm glad I'm not Sheree, right now!" King said.

Victoria pounced on Sheree, raining down shots to Sheree's face.

"Victoria is relentless! So vicious! So ruthless!" J.R exclaimed as Victoria continued to punch away at Sheree.

"She wants to punish Sheree!" King said with an edge of fear in his voice at the viciousness and rage Victoria was displaying.

"And look at Katie and The Glamazon! They're enjoying this!" Jenna commented in disgust as Katie and Beth cheered Victoria on, loving the sight of Victoria beating on Sheree.

The referee eventually stepped in, forcing Victoria away from Sheree and giving her a stern warning, each she ignored. Victoria pulled Sheree over to her corner and stomped away at her repeatedly. Victoria tagged in Beth before forcing Sheree to her feet. The WWE veteran grabbed Sheree by the face, a tight, almost painful grip around the woman's cheeks, ignoring the referee's demand to get out of the ring.

"This is what happens when you disrespect your elders, little girl!" Victoria snarled, glowering into Sheree's face before whipping Sheree towards Beth, who nearly took her head off with a huge clothesline, the fans letting out a loud _"Ohhh!"_ at the impact.

"Oh man!" Jenna winced at how hard Sheree hit the mat.

"My god! What a huge clothesline from The Glamazon!" J.R exclaimed.

"Man... She put some weight behind that clothesline! Wow!" King added.

"Damn near took Sheree's head off." J.R commented as Beth walked around Sheree with a smug little smirk on her face, watching as Sheree struggled to regain her bearings.

"Look at that little smirk on Beth Phoenix's face. She's loving this." Jenna said as the woman continued to stalk Sheree.

"Yeah... She's been waiting to get her hands on Sheree all day!" J.R commented.

"And now she's just going to take her time." King added, as Sheree managed to lift her body off the mat, standing up on her knees, only to receive a boot to the face from The Glamazon.

"And a boot to the face there, taking Sheree down again." J.R commented as Sheree went down again, holding her face in pain.

"Man, Beth Phoenix is vicious when she wants to be!" Jenna said nervously.

"All the divas are!" King replied as Beth smirked at the packed audience as Sheree groaned in pain, earning boos from the fans that increased in volume when she preformed her taunt, raising her hands up with a yell, egging the WWE Fans on.

Beth turned to see Sheree raising onto her feet and didn't waste any time in pressing on the attack, grabbing Sheree by the hair and bashing her head off the turnbuckle pad. Beth then tagged Victoria back in who immediately began to stomp away at Sheree in the corner, ignoring the ref's warnings until he started counting, causing Victoria to back away from Sheree when he reached a count of 4. Victoria then dragged Sheree out of the corner and took her down with a huge clothesline.

"And another huge clothesline that floors Sheree." J.R commented as Sheree laid on the mat in a daze.

"Man... She ain't holding anything back isn't she." Jenna said.

"Not at all! Victoria, really just wants to hurt Sheree!" King replied as Victoria smirked down at Sheree, then turned her attention to the two members of D-Generation X who were trying to encourage Sheree to get back into this match along with the fans.

"Come on Sheree! You can do it, Sheree!" Victoria mocked them, causing both Jessie and Freya to glare at her in annoyance.

"Uh-Oh..." J.R muttered, noticing the looks of annoyance that appeared on Jessie and Freya's face.

"Victoria's gettin' mouthy." Jenna added.

"Hey. it's no secret how much Victoria dislikes D-Generation X. Especially Freya and Jessie Lauren." King replied.

"You got somethin' to say?!" Freya growled, not amused.

A smug smirk appeared on Victoria's face. "Yeah I do actually."

Victoria then proceed to mock them by doing the DX crotch chop to their faces, receiving an _"Oooh"_ from the Philly Crowd at her audacity, while her team mates and Paul laughed at the looks on Jessie and Freya's faces. "Oh!"

"Uh-oh! I don't think she should have done that." J.R commented as Freya and Jessie's annoyance turned into rage.

"That's gonna come back to bite her in the behind. Trust me." Jenna said as Victoria eyed the two completely angry women with a smug expression on her face.

Jessie seethed in anger, completely enraged by Victoria's actions. "She did not just do that! She did _not_ just do that!"

Freya scowled and swung for Victoria but the woman just moved back with a cocky smirk. "Whoa, _easy tiger.~"_

"Oh... You are dead. You are so dead." Freya growled glaring at the woman.

"DX are not amused." J.R said.

"Believe me, mocking D-Generation X is something you most defiantly do not wanna do!" King added.

"Honestly... From the battles Victoria has had with Freya and Jessie in the past, I would have thought she'd learn not to tick them off by now!" Jenna commented as Victoria turned away from the angered DX duo, only to eat a stinging roundhouse kick from Sheree, making her fall onto her back in a daze! "Oh!"

"Oh my! What a Roundhouse kick! My god what a roundhouse kick!" J.R exclaimed as the Philly fans cheered at Sheree finally getting in some offense.

"Wow! That came outta nowhere!" King cried out.

Sheree fell to her hands and knees, panting in pain before standing up with a pained grimace and tagging Jessie into the match as Victoria struggled to her feet, garnering a positive reaction from the Philly fans.

"Tag made to Jessie Lauren!" J.R exclaimed as Jessie immediately went after Victoria, taking her down to the mat with a vicious flurry of angry fists to Victoria's face. "Jessie is unloading on Victoria!"

"Look at her go!" King cheered along with the ruckus Philly crowd.

"This is what happens when ya tick off a 4-time Women's Champion!" Jenna exclaimed as Victoria eventually pushed Jessie off of her, allowing the two-toned haired woman to stumble back onto her feet.

Victoria leaned against the corner in an attempt to gain her bearings, but that turned out to be the worst place to be, because Jessie immediately cornered her in, repeatedly striking Victoria with multiple stinging knife edge chops to her chest at a rapid pace, the Philly crowd letting out a chorus of _"Woo! Woo! Woo!" _for each strike.

"Wow! Jessie has a bullseye on the chest of Victoria!" J.R exclaimed as Jessie continued to chop away at Victoria, while Sheree and Freya watched on with smiles on their faces.

"My chest is hurting from just watching that!" King cried out.

"She's gonna need an ice pack after this!" Jenna said with a chuckle as Jessie continued to unload on Victoria, her chest starting to turn red from all the multiple chops.

"WOO!" Jessie cried before giving Victoria one last huge chop, for the thunderous Philly fans, making Victoria cry out in intense pain.

"And one last chop for good measure!" Jenna said as Jessie fired up the crowd, getting a huge positive reaction in response.

"Aw man! Look how red Victoria's chest is! I feel sorry for her! Those chops hurt like hell!" King said as Jessie smiled at the Philly crowd, doing her own version of Ric Flair's famous strut, garnering another chorus of _"Woo! Woo! Woo!"_ from the crowd.

"Jessie, channelling her inner Ric Flair tonight!" J.R noted in amusement.

"She's having fun." King said with a smile.

"And so is Philly! Everyone's havin' fun!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Hey!"

Jessie turned and frowned when she saw Paul standing on the apron, who was ignoring the ref in favour of running his mouth.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me..." Jenna muttered in distaste.

"What is he doing?" J.R questioned.

"I got no idea, but I don't like it!" King retorted in slight annoyance.

"What are you, Ric Flair?! No more wooing!" Paul snapped as the Philly Fans booed him.

The Ref eventually managed to get Paul off the apron but the damage was already done. As soon as Jessie turned around, Victoria ran her over with a huge clothesline.

"Oh my word! What a huge clothesline from Victoria!" J.R exclaimed as Jessie crashed to the mat, dazed.

"Jessie just became road kill!" King cried out.

"No thanks to that idiot, Paul Burchill!" Jenna growled in irritation as Victoria glared down at Jessie with an angry scowl, her chest still stinging from the chops that the brunette haired woman gave her. Victoria grabbed Jessie by the hair and roughly pulled her to her feet, ignoring the ref's warnings and throwing her out of the ring.

"Jessie now, being thrown out of the ring." J.R observed as Jessie hit the floor hard.

"And she's right in front of us. In enemy territory." King said.

"Yeah, Jessie better extra cautious." Jenna added, as Jessie used the announce table to pull herself up off the floor. Victoria went to go after the brunette haired woman but was held back by the referee. While he was dealing with Victoria, Beth jumped off the apron and rocked Jessie with a huge clothesline as she was getting up. "Aw now their just playin' dirty!"

"Beth taking full advantage of the distraction there!" J.R said.

"She nearly took Jessie's head off!" King exclaimed as Freya and Sheree jumped off the apron, and advanced towards where Jessie laid, but was stopped by the referee who ordered both of them to stay in her corner.

Sheree and Freya reluctantly went back to their corners, watching angrily as Paul crouched down and laughed at Jessie as she laid motionless on the concrete floor.

"Are you wooing now Jessie?! Are you wooing now?!" Paul yelled in the woman's face, garnering intense boos from the Philly crowd as Raw went to another short commercial break.

* * *

When Raw came back, Beth Phoenix was now the legal woman and she had her knee pressed against Jessie's back, pinning her down in the middle of the ring, while placing Jessie's left arm behind her head, grinning darkly at The Nashville Vixen's cries of pain.

"As we welcome you back to Monday Night Raw, Beth Phoenix, Victoria and Katie Lea has been in firm control since that distraction before the break." J.R said.

"And during the commercial, Beth Phoenix has had a bullseye on the left arm of Jessie. Just watch this! It's brutal!"

A reply of what occurred during the commercial break was shown, where Beth had pinned Jessie's left arm behind her back and then picked her up and drove Jessie back first onto the announce table with her arm still pinned behind her, the fan's letting loose a loud _"Ohhh!" _At the impact of Jessie hitting the announce table.

"Man! That was brutal! I was scared that Beth may have broken Jessie's arm for a second time there!" Jenna said with a wince.

"For those of you that don't know, Jessie injured her arm back in June of 2004, and it shaved off two years of her wrestling career! No one was sure she would ever come back! But she did and she's grown stronger because of it!" J.R commented.

"I think Freya would like to forget about _that _as much as possible..." King muttered with a nervous chuckle.

Jessie scowled, fighting through the pain, as she slowly made her way onto her feet, despite the painful hold Beth had her in, the cries of encouragement from Sheree and Freya and the Philly fans chanting her name spurring her on. Once she made it to her feet, Jessie attacked Beth with punches to the face, trying to daze long enough for her get free.

"Jessie trying to fight back!" J.R said as, Jessie continued to punch Beth in the face, eventually managing to free herself from Beth's grip, only to receive a knee to the gut before being power bombed into the mat. "Oh what a Powerbomb!"

"Jessie landed right on her neck! Ouch!" King winced as Beth stared at the supine form of the Nashville Vixen, who was squirming in pain, whilst instinctively grabbing at her neck.

"Ah, Jessie looks to be in a lot of pain after that powerbomb." Jenna, said in slight worry.

For the first time in the entire match Beth went for the cover, pinning Jessie's shoulders to the mat.

_1..._

_2..._

"And Jessie kicks out at two." J.R said as Jessie just about got her shoulder up, stopping the 3 count.

"Man... Jessie is getting absolutely dominated." King said as the loud Philly crowd chanted, _"Jessie! Jessie! Jessie!" _Trying to will Jessie back into the match.

"That left arm is causing a lot of trouble for her." Jenna observed in worry as Beth glared down at Jessie in slight annoyance before roughly pulling her to her feet and tagging in Victoria.

The two ganged up on the Nashville Vixen, flooring Jessie with a huge double Suplex to the mat, making Jessie groan in pain from the impact of her back hitting the canvas. Jessie groaned in pain as Victoria stood up, a smug grin present on her face.

Victoria forced Jessie to her feet before shoving her roughly into the corner and gave her a huge knife edge chop to the chest, making Jessie cry out in pain.

"Oh what a chop!" J.R said as the fans in Philly winced at the intense pain that appeared on Jessie's face.

"Oooh, ouch!" King cringed at the look on Jessie face.

"Sheesh... Talk about painful!" Jenna winced.

Victoria smirked at the look of pain on Jessie's face before giving the woman another huge chop to the chest, making Jessie release another cry of pain.

"How do you like it huh?!" Victoria growled before striking Jessie with another painful chop to the chest.

"Oh, does that hurt Jessie?!" Victoria mocked with a big smirk on her face, before giving the Nashville Vixen one last huge chop.

"Victoria, lighting up Jessie's chest with those chops!" J.R observed as Jessie screamed in pain, clawing at her red chest.

"Her chest must feel like it's on fire right now!" Jenna exclaimed with a wince.

"I'm not touching that line with a 10ft pole. I don't wanna get in trouble!" King added as Victoria glared at Jessie as the brunette haired woman hissed in pain, before suddenly running across the ring and, hitting Sheree in the face with a big forearm that knocked her off the apron. "Oh no!"

"Oh and a cheap shot from Victoria!" J.R exclaimed as the crowd booed Victoria in response to her unexpected cheap shot. Luckily Sheree managed to landed on her feet as she, stepped off the apron.

"Now what was that for?!" Jenna questioned angrily as Sheree scowled up at the two-toned woman, a hand on her lip, as she glared up at the taunting little smirk that appeared on Victoria's face.

"You..." Sheree growled, pointing angrily at Victoria, who's widen at the rage in Sheree's green eyes.

"Sheree don't!" Freya warned, seeing the anger flashing across the brunette haired woman's face, but Sheree just ignored her and slid into the ring, fully intending on punching the veteran back, but was held back by the referee.

"Uh-oh, Sheree needs to calm down!" J.R said.

"Come on Sheree! Come get me!" Victoria goaded, daring Sheree to come at her with that taunting smirk still plastered on her face.

"Oh I'm gonna get ya alright!" Sheree growled, trying to manoeuvre her way around the referee to get her hands on Victoria.

"Sheree is steaming!" J.R observed.

"Can't exactly blame after being sucker punched in the face like that!" Jenna growled.

"I understand Sheree's anger. No likes being sucker punched but she's gotta keep a cool head, otherwise she'll end up getting her team disqualified." King added.

"Believe me, Sheree know that." Jenna replied as Sheree glared at the referee in frustration before reluctantly stepping out of the ring, scowling angrily at the smug smirk Victoria's face.

While the referee was dealing with Sheree, Katie Lea ran at a recovering Jessie and nearly beheaded her with a huge clothesline, laying her flat out onto the mat, making the fans boo in anger.

"Oh and another cheap shot!" J.R exclaimed as Katie laughed openly, mocking Jessie by flexing her muscles, much to the fans raising anger.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me! Seriously?!" Jenna snapped in anger at Katie's action.

"Man... She nearly took her head off! Jessie didn't see that coming." King said.

Freya who had seen the whole thing jumped off the apron and speed walked towards Katie, who backed away in fear when she saw the deadly scowl on Freya's face.

"Uh-Oh!" J.R said, seeing the look of rage on Freya's face.

"Freya has had enough of the games!" Jenna added.

"Run Katie! I don't care how crazy you are! That is one woman you don't wanna mess with!" King warned as Freya advanced towards Katie, fully prepared to dish out her own personal brand of severe punishment, only to be stopped by the referee.

"Freya! Get back in your corner!" The ref demanded.

"But-!"

"Get back in your corner, Freya!"

The black haired woman scowled before glaring at Katie Lea who had a smug grin on her face. Freya reluctantly made her way back to her corner while Katie Lea climbed back onto the apron. Victoria tagged in Katie who immediately attacked Jessie with vicious stamps and punches, just attacking the woman anywhere on her body.

"Katie is absolutely pummeling Jessie!" J.R exclaimed as Katie continued to attack Jessie without remorse.

"She's goin' crazy!" Jenna added.

"Well... She is a little on the crazy side." King chuckled as Katie eventually relented, glaring down darkly at Jessie, before grabbing The Nashville native by her light brunette hair and roughly pulled her back onto her feet. Katie ignored the referee as he warned her about the hair pulling and went right back after Jessie, kneeing her in the gut, repeatedly, before whipping her towards the ropes.

Jessie hit the ropes but held onto them stopping her from launching herself off the ropes and towards Katie, causing Katie to ran at the woman. Jessie caught the black haired woman in the face with a boot to the face making her stumble back. Before Katie could retaliate, Jessie caught her in the face with a huge enziguri, sending Katie tumbling to the mat in a daze.

"Oh!" King cried out as the Philly crowd cheered at the sight of Jessie flooring the British beauty.

"An enzuguri! Jessie has finally made herself some breathing room!" J.R exclaimed.

"Now she just needs to make the tag!" Jenna cried out, as Jessie crawled towards her corner of the ring, the Philly crowd cheering in excitement, as Jessie crawled closer and closer to Sheree and Freya, who were jumping on the balls of there feet whilst stretching their arms out, encouraging Jessie to tag one of them in, while on the other side of the ring Victoria and Beth Phoenix were shouting at Katie to get up, while Paul watched Jessie worriedly as she got closer and closer at Sheree and Freya.

"She's almost there!" King said as Jessie growled in pain, before lunging forward and tagging in Freya to a large positive reaction from the fans, just before Katie managed to get to her. "Yes!"

"And Jessie makes the tag!" J.R exclaimed as Freya exploded into the ring, taking down Katie with a huge knee to the face before knocking both Victoria and Beth Phoenix off the apron. Freya turned around and ducked the clothesline that Katie tried to give her, retaliating with a furious flurry of punches to the face and body of Katie. "Freya is on fire!"

"She's beatin' the hell out of Katie!" Jenna exclaimed as Katie stumbled against the ropes, but Freya just continued to throw fists, landing hits on any part of Katie's body.

Freya then whipped Katie towards the ropes, making her rebound off the ropes and right into a Spinebuster from the black haired woman.

"Spinebuster!" J.R cried out as Katie was slammed, back first into the mat with powerful force.

"Oh, Katie felt all of that." King commented as Freya stood up and let loose her signature roar, getting an explosive reaction from the fans before, suddenly being taken down by a hard elbow to the side of her face, causing the fans to let loose a chorus of boos.

"And Beth Phoenix gets involved!" J.R cried out as Beth Phoenix loomed over Freya, who was holding the side of her face in pain.

"Jeez... She's crazy strong!" Jenna exclaimed as Beth stared down at Freya, mocking her with a DX Crotch chop, much to the fans rising annoyance. "Oh brother..."

"The Glamazon, adding insult to injury." J.R commented with a faint look of annoyance.

Beth gave the annoyed fans a taunting smile before turning right into a Sweet Chin Music from Jessie Lauren!

"Sweet Chin Music! Sweet Chin Music!" J.R exclaimed as the fans erupted.

"Oh! Oh man! Wow!" King cried out in surprise as Beth tumbled out of the ring, while Jessie did series of DX Crotch Chops, getting a pop from the Philly crowd, glaring down heatedly at The unconscious blonde haired woman..

"The Glamazon never saw it coming!" Jenna cried out.

"Neither did I!" King cried out as Jessie went to check on Freya only to receive a clobbering shot from behind.

"Victoria from behind!" J.R exclaimed as Victoria glared down at the Nashville Vixen before forcing her to her feet and launching Jessie shoulder first into the ring post, making her hit the steel, hard. "Oh god!"

"Oh, that left shoulder..." Jenna voiced her worry

"She's gonna be feeling that all day." King said, also worried.

Jessie fell out of the ring, clutching her left shoulder with a hiss of pain, ignoring the looks of worry from longtime fans that knew of her injury. Victoria turned away from where she launched Jessie before turning on the Freya, proceeding to angrily stamp away at Freya, completely ignoring the referee.

"Victoria is stomping away at Freya! What a relentless assault." J.R said as the woman continued her attack on Freya.

"She ain't even the legal woman! She's gonna get her team disqualified!" Jenna growled in irritation.

"I don't think she cares Jenna!" King replied.

Sheree suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caught Victoria in the face with a roundhouse kick that sent the veteran barreling out of the ring, near where Beth Phoenix was. "WHOA! Where did she come from?!"

"Oh my lord what a roundhouse kick!" J.R exclaimed.

"Bam! Goodnight Victoria!" Jenna added as Sheree exited the ring and stood on the apron, her green eyes glaring down at the two women has they struggled to stand.

"Look at that look on Sheree's face. She's thinking of something." King observed.

"Beth and Victoria have no idea what's about to happen!" Jenna added as Beth and Victoria stumbled to their feet, both holding onto one another. They both turned around, just in time to see Sheree springboard off the middle rope, back flipping through the air. "Look out below!"

Sheree collided with the two, all three women crashing to the floor in a heap, while the fans cheered in excitement and awe at the aerial move Sheree just preformed.

"My word! What an incredible move from Sheree!" J.R complimented.

"She's taken out both Beth Phoenix and Victoria in one fell swoop!" King added.

"And now it's just Freya and Katie Lea in the ring!" Jenna said as the two women slowly made their way to their feet, with Katie Lea managing to get to her feet first, kicking Freya in the gut before lifting her onto her shoulders. "Oh no! That don't look good!"

"Katie Lea! She's looking for that big Soamon Drop!" J.R said as Freya struggled to escape the women's strong grip.

"Freya's in trouble!" King added.

Freya drove her right elbow into the side of Katie's head until she managed to momentarily daze the young woman. Freya slipped off of Katie's shoulders but continued to drive her elbows into the side of Katie's head, making Katie drop to one knee.

"Elbow after elbow after elbow!" J.R said.

"She certainly ain't holding anything back!" Jenna added.

"Careful Freya! You might end up giving her a concussion!" King cried out at as Freya continued to attack Katie with vicious elbow strikes to the side of Katie's head before a thick scowl appeared on Freya's face as she glared down at Katie before driving her head into her knee, flooring Katie to the mat. "Oh! My gosh!"

"Oh what a knee! What a devastating shot with that knee!" J.R exclaimed.

As soon as Katie hit the mat, Freya didn't waste anytime in synching in the End Game, making Katie scream in pure agony as her upper body was stretched backwards in a very painful way. "End Game! The End Game has been hooked in!"

"It's bout to be game over for Katie!" Jenna said.

"TAAAAAP!" Freya roared with an intense expression on her face as she tightened her grip around her neck and under her left arm, making Katie yell out in intense pain while the fans cheered in anticipation, all wanting Katie to give up and tap.

"Katie's in big trouble! She might have to tap!" King said as Katie groaned in intense pain, holding her hand in the air, debating on whether to tap or not to tap, "She's gonna tap! She's gonna tap!"

"She's thinkin' bout it!" Jenna added.

"The pain that Katie is in must be excruciating!" J.R said as Freya continued to scream at Katie to tap, making Katie cry out in pain as the choke hold that Freya had her in, seemed to get tighter.

The crowd erupted into a sea of boos when Paul Burchill suddenly jumped onto the apron, distracting the referee, much to the black haired woman's annoyance. "Oh come on now!"

"This is gettin' a bit ridiculous now." King said in slight annoyance at Paul's interferences.

"I agree! He has no reason to be out here in the first place!" J.R growled.

Freya reluctantly released the submission hold on Katie, glaring at the man in barely restrained anger.

"Get off the apron!" Freya growled, her anger rising when he just sent her a smug little grin.

"Make me! I dare you!" Paul taunted making Freya's glare intensify into a deadly scowl, her hazel eyes darkened in rage.

"Oh no..." J.R muttered with a shake of his head.

"D-Did he just...!" Jenna stuttered.

"He's done it now! You never dare the Queen of Queens! _Never!" _King cried out.

Freya lunged at Paul, suddenly having the urge to bash his face in, but Paul jumped off the apron at the last moment, looking up at the irritated and enraged female veteran with a huge taunting smirk.

"Ya missed me!" Paul taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Freya snapped in anger, a dark and dangerous expression on her face as she glowered murderously at the smirking man.

"Look at the killer look on Freya's face. I'd make a run for it if I was Paul Burchill." J.R said.

"I don't think it's smart to tick off a former 5-time Women's Champion like Freya. Especially when she is known for having violent mean streak!" Jenna added.

"Smart?! It's suicide! I don't care if you're a man, a woman or 7 foot monster! Freya is scary! There is a reason why she's called The Punisher! And she doesn't mind reminding people either!" King exclaimed as Paul smirked at the rage-filled look on Freya's face, though he never anticipated what would happen next.

Before he even knew what was happening, Paul suddenly found himself crumbling to the concrete floor in a daze, the left side of his face was burning in intense pain while the fans screamed out in surpise and excitement as Sheree stared down at the man with an intense frown on her face.

"Oh my god!" Jenna cried out.

"Wha- What the hell!" King exclaimed in shock.

"Sheree just roundhouse kicked Paul Burchill back to the United Kingdom!" J.R yelled out in equal shock.

Even Freya appeared a little shocked before a small vicious smirk appeared on her face, impressed by Sheree's boldness.

"She just kicked a WWE Superstar! Is that even aloud?!" King questioned with wide eyes.

"Does it matter?! He was in the way and he paid for it!" Jenna replied.

Freya suddenly found herself being rolled up from behind by Katie, catching the older woman by surprise.

"Whoa!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Katie from behind, getting full advantage of the situation!" J.R said.

_1..._

_2..._

"And Freya manages to power out of it!"

"Ooh, that was a close one!" Jenna said as both women rolled quickly back onto there feet, both wanting to get the first hit in.

"She almost had her, right their!" King added.

Katie rushed towards Freya, looking for a clothesline, but Freya ducked, causing Katie to miss and run right into a surpise Sweet Chin Music from Jessie, causing the Philly fans to burst into cheers! "Oh wow!"

"OH! Sweet Chin Music! Sweet Chin Music outta nowhere!" J.R yelled out as Katie stumbled back, the superkick having knocked her completely loopy.

"Damn! Outta nowhere is right, I didn't even see that coming! Katie was kicked straight back to Lala land!" Jenna added as Katie turn around right into the clutches of the Queen of Queens, who quickly kicked her in the gut, setting up for the Pedigree, which received a roaring reaction from the fans.

"Freya setting up for the Pedigree!" J.R cried out.

"This could be it!" King added.

Freya successfully hit the Pedigree, planting Katie face first into the mat, earning a aloud roar from the Philly crowd.

"Pedigree!" J.R yelled.

"Game over!" Jenna added as Freya went for the cover, hooking Katie's leg.

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

"And that's all she wrote!"

Freya sat up on her knees as _"Break it Down" _played throughout the arena to a roar of cheers from the Philly crowd, standing up back onto her feet and chuckling as Jessie nearly tackled her into a hug.

_"Here are your winners, Sheree Louise and D-Generation X!" _Lillian Garcia announced as Sheree climbed back into the ring with a smile on her face, high fiving Freya and Jessie, before the referee raised their arms in victory.

"What a win!" King said.

"That put a smile on Sheree's face!" Jenna added.

All three women climbed onto the top rope, celebrating with the fans and preforming their trademark taunt as Paul, who had gained his bearings after the 3 count, pulled his sister out of the ring.

Sheree and the two members of D-Generation X jumped off the turnbuckle and looked up the ramp way to see Beth, Victoria and the Burchill siblings backing up the ramp, all glowering at the three women in the ring.

"You have to wonder, what is next for Sheree." J.R said as the trio smirked at the group that was backing up the ramp.

"That's an easy question, J.R! Next stop, Championship gold!" Jenna cheered, excitedly.

"Now, now... Don't get ahead of yourself. Sheree has a rough and long road to travel before she hits the big one. Their are plenty of obstacles in her way that could potentially, destroy her championship dreams. And from the way Victoria is glaring at her, I'd say she's Sheree's second biggest obstacle on the road to glory!" King said.

"Okay maybe I'm jumpin' the gun a lil bit! It'll be tough, but I'm positive Sheree will win it all." Jenna replied.

"Only time will tell, but for now, Sheree's journey to the big one is not stopping anytime soon." J.R said as Jessie and Freya preformed their signature muscle flexing taunt, garnering a huge positive reaction from the fans while Sheree stood on the middle ropes, directing a confident, borderline cocky smirk at Victoria which seemed to tick the older woman off.

Victoria looked look she was about to charge back down the ramp just to go at it with Sheree, but was held back by Beth and Paul Burchill.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Victoria roared, pointing at Sheree in rage filled fury. "NOT BY A LONG SHOT!"

Sheree could not stop the small smirk that appeared on her face at that.

_**"Bring it on!"**_

_..._

_Later..._

Sheree sat on a box of crates with a smile on her face, wearing a plain white tank top, light blue skinny jeans and a pair of trainers. Her brother has been texting her all afternoon and she couldn't help but be amused. Even when he's not around, Ethan still finds a way to make her laugh.

_Ethan Huxley: I can't believe you kicked Paul Burchill!_

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: I don't see what the big deal is._

_Ethan Huxley: You kicked a superstar! You should be fined!_

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: You're being overdramatic. Kerry's kicked loads of superstars in the past._

_Ethan Huxley: That was years ago!_

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: She tried to RKO Jeff Hardy a few nights ago! And she got hit with the Twist of Fate!_

_Ethan Huxley: She didn't actually RKO him though didn't she?! And she was in the way! Jeff had to deal with her somehow!_

_Sheree Louise Huxley: Paul Burchill was in the way! How less would we have won the match?_

_Ethan Huxley: ...Fair point. Anyway, I've gotta go. Theirs this girl I'm trying to graft!_

Sheree cringed.

_Sheree-Louise Huxley: How many times have I told you not to talk like that?! You're not from Newcastle and you weren't born in The Untied Kingdom! Wait a minute... Are you partying instead of doing your homework?!_

_Ethan Huxley: Ugh... You sound like Mom... See ya!_

Sheree rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"There's the woman of the hour!"

Sheree looked up to see John Charles Layfield aka JBL walking up to her with a smile on his face, already in his wrestling gear. Chris, Randy, Jeff and Kerry were standing a little ways away from them. Sheree chuckled slightly as Kerry grabbed Jeff into a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie. The main event was in a couple of minutes so she wasn't surprised to see them around here already.

"Hey John. Good luck tonight." Sheree said.

"Thanks Sheree." John replied before looking back at the others, shaking his head at the antics of Kerry and Jeff.

"Seriously... Those two need to hook up with each other already." John groaned, making Sheree chuckle.

"Have you seen Cena?" Sheree asked.

John shook his head. "He's around here somewhere. He's probably getting ready for tonight." John answered before a little smirk appeared on his face.

"So... You're the daughter of the Jane Huxley, huh?" John commented, making Sheree blush slightly.

"Yeah..."

"You know I knew I recognized you from somewhere, but I could never put my finger on it." John said making Sheree look up at him in slight surprise.

"Wait... Have we met before?" She asked.

"Yes. But it was only once and very brief, so I don't expect you to remember. I'm a good friend of your parents. In fact, I was there when you got busted open with that glass mirror." John said, chuckling in amusement when Sheree winced.

"How many of you guys know about that?" Sheree asked nervously.

"News travels fast in the WWE, kid. You'll get use to it." John commented.

"I don't think I ever will." Sheree replied making John chuckle.

"Hey John!"

John turned to see the others looking his way. "It's time to go!" Kerry yelled.

John nodded before grinning at Sheree.

"I can't wait to see your Huxley side come out. It will be very interesting to watch." John commented.

Sheree looked up at him with a cheeky smirk that reminded him eerily of Jane Huxley.

_"Be careful you want ya wish for,_ _John.~"_ She replied.

John let loose a hearty laugh. "You're definitely the daughter of Jane Huxley! I can't wait to see more of ya in the ring. See ya later Sheree!" John said before walking off towards the gorilla, with Randy and Kerry waiting for him.

Sheree watched them go with a small smile before walking off, heading towards the lounge area where everyone else was bound to be.

...

_**"Hey!"**_

The Philly Crowd booed as Randy Orton walked out onto the stage with Kerry walking alongside him, the WWE Title held securely on his shoulder, with Jeff Hardy, Chirs Jericho and Randy's tag team partner for the night, JBL already in the ring. The two surveyed the crowd, with an emotionless, gaze before walking down the ramp.

_"And his partner, accompanied to the ring by Kerry, from St. Louis, Missouri weighing 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" _Lilian Garcia announced.

"As we get set for our main event tonight, you have to wonder if Kerry and Orton are worried about the threat John Cena gave them earlier tonight." J.R wondered as the two walked slowly down the ramp, ignoring the ruckus Philly fans.

"I don't know about that, J.R. I mean... they have JBL on their side! They have no reason to be worried!" King said.

"They certainly looked worried at the start of the show. Cena is out for revenge and he ain't gonna stop til he gets it! They know it! The fans know it! And we know it!" Jenna said as Orton and Kerry entered the ringside area, with Kerry throwing the fans in front a look of disgust, before Orton allowed Kerry to walk up the steel stairs first.

"I assure you Orton and Kerry are not scared off John Cena. Orton is the WWE Champion and Kerry is one of the most unpredictable, unhinged women we have ever had in the WWE. If anything, John Cena should be scared of them!" King replied.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see what happens but right now, we have the main event about to start here in Philly." J.R said as Kerry entered the ring, giving Jeff and Chirs a cocky taunting little smirk while Randy entered the ring after her. "Did you see that little smirk on Kerry's face?"

"Haha, she's basically telling them they don't stand a chance!" King chuckled as Jeff and Chris scowled slightly at the taunting smirk on the woman's face.

"The match ain't even started yet and she's already playin' mind games." Jenna commented with a shake of her head as both Kerry and Randy climbed onto the turnbuckle, with Randy holding the WWE Championship in the air with one hand while Kerry preformed their signature pose, holding her arms up with a _holier-than-thou _expression on her face, garnering a sea of boos from the Philly crowd.

The two jumped off the apron with Randy handing Kerry the WWE Championship before she exited the ring.

"Kerry really loves holding the WWE Championship." King commented.

"Who wouldn't." J.R replied.

"I don't like her but even I'm willing to admit that she does look good with the WWE Championship on her shoulder." Jenna said.

"Kerry always looks good!" King added.

While Kerry stood at ringside Chris Jericho and Randy Orton stood in the ring indicating that they were going to kick off this tag team main event.

"It looks like Chirs Jericho and Randy Orton are going to start things off here." J.R noted.

"We're gonna have ourselves a little Armageddon rewind!" King said as the referee signalled for the bell to ring.

_"Ding! Ding! Ding!"_

As soon as the bell rang, Randy and Chirs circled the ring and locked up, while Kerry watched on with a calculating, emotionless expression on her face, her hands on the apron with the WWE Championship hanging securely over her shoulder.

Chris quickly gained control of the WWE Champion causing Kerry's face to flash in worry as she watched Jericho gain the upper hand on Orton.

"Oh! And Y2J is on a roll with that double knee finisher of his!" J.R exclaimed as Jericho jumped up, bring his knees to Orton's face, whilst hooking his hand around Orton's head and falling backwards into the mat, forcing Orton to fall forwards.

"Oh! Jericho isn't wasting any time!" Jenna said as Orton's face smashed into Jericho's knees, making him fall back onto the mat in a daze.

"Orton's in trouble! Jericho's got him on the ropes!" King said while Kerry watched on in worry as Orton laid motionless in the ring, while Chirs tagged in Jeff Hardy. Her worry increased when Jeff Hardy immediately climbed the top turnbuckle, garnering a roar of cheers from the Philly crowd. "Oh no!"

"Already?!" Jenna cried out in surprise as Jeff let loose a loud yell, signalling for the Swanton Bomb.

"Jeff Hardy wants to hit the Swanton Bomb!" J.R said.

Chris suddenly rushed across the ring and knocked JBL off the apron making Kerry stare at him in surpise and irritation as the fans cheered. "Oh a cheap shot!"

"JBL certainly didn't see that one comin'!" Jenna said as Jericho exited the ring.

"Kerry does not look amused." King said, noticing the look of irritation on her face as Y2J went after JBL.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" The blonde haired woman growled in annoyance as Jericho went after JBL, brawling with the taller man.

Meanwhile, Jeff Hardy hit Randy Orton with an impromptu Swanton Bomb, causing the fans to unleash a screaming roar of approval as Kerry turned and looked on in extreme worry.

"Swanton Bomb!" J.R exclaimed.

"Jeff's gonna do it! Jeff Hardy's gonna create the biggest upset in WWE history!" Jenna cried out.

"No! No! Not this way! Not this way!" King cried as Jeff went for the cover while Kerry screamed at Randy to kick out.

"Kick out Randy!" Kerry yelled in worry and fear. She wasn't sure what this would do to Randy's reputation if he let a little punk like Jeff Hardy embarrass him like this, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out.

_1..._

_2..._

Kerry sighed in relief when JBL pulled Orton out of the ring.

"And JBL makes the save just in time!" J.R said.

"Man oh man! That was a close shave!" King commented.

"Damn straight it was! If it weren't for JBL, Jeff Hardy would have pinned the WWE Champion!" Jenna replied.

Jeff Hardy glared down at the two who had decided to take a little breather on the concrete floor as Monday Night Raw went to a commercial break.

* * *

When Raw came back, the tables seemed to have turned in Orton and JBL's favour with Randy having full control of Jeff Hardy, while Kerry watched on in satisfaction.

"We welcome you back to Monday Night Raw! If you are just joining us, this is our main event of the evening and as you can see the rolls have been reversed with Orton being in complete control of Jeff Hardy." J.R said.

"Yeah... Somethin' Kerry looks pretty pleased about." Jenna retorted.

"That's Kerry for ya. It puts a smile on her face, when she sees other people in pain." King replied as Orton stamped away at Jeff Hardy, making Kerry smirk sadistically at the beating Randy was giving the Charismatic Enigma.

Randy then dragged Jeff to his feet and backed him into his corner before tagging in JBL, both double teaming on the Intercontinental Champion. JBL pulls Jeff to his feet, whipping him towards the ropes and dropping him with a huge shoulder block.

JBL stared down the dazed highflyer before running the ropes and going for an elbow drop but Hardy managed to roll out of the way at the last minute.

"And Jeff Hardy manages to roll out of that one." J.R noted as both man stood back up.

Hardy fought back with a flurry of fists before whipping JBL towards the ropes and hitting a huge atomic drop and then grabbed the man's legs and taking him down, making JBL hit the mat back first. Jeff looked at the fans with a wild look in his eye as the fans cheered.

"Uh-oh, Hardy's got that look in his eyes!" Jenna observed.

"Look out JBL! This isn't gonna be pretty!" King said as Jeff let loose a loud yell before hitting a standing leg drop between the legs of JBL making him groan in pain.

"And Hardy hits the leg drop!" J.R said as Kerry winced at the pain on JBL's face. Jeff pulled JBL to his feet and went to whip him towards the ropes but the tall man reversed it, whipping Jeff towards the ropes instead.

Jeff, rebounded off the ropes, only to receive a knee right into his back, making him wince in pain while the fans booed. "Uh-Oh!"

"Orton with that knee right into the back of Hardy!" King noted as Orton smirked at Jeff as he turned around to look at him. Hardy glared at the cocky WWE Champion and went to knock him off the apron but Orton jump off before he could touch him.

Hardy glared down at Orton before turning around right into a boot from JBL.

"Oh, What a boot!" J.R said as Jeff fell back, hard, onto the mat.

"That distraction from Orton paid off." Jenna noted.

"He should have been paying more attention!" King commented as Orton climbed back onto the apron and was tagged in, immediately grounding Jeff to the mat, before methodically stamping away at the limbs of Jeff Hardy.

"Orton now, with those well placed stomps." J.R observed.

"It's almost scary when he gets into this state." Jenna said, watching as Orton continued to sadistically stamp away at the exposed limbs of Jeff Hardy, with Kerry watching on with a dark smirk.

"He is so sadistic and cold hearted. And Kerry is even worse!" King said as Orton tagged JBL back into the mat and continued to team up on Jeff while Chirs Jericho and the fans tried to will Hardy back into the match up.

"Come on Jeff!" Jericho cried while the Philly cried chanted, _"Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!"_

"This filled out crowd trying to get Hardy back into this! Trying to fire him up!" J.R observed.

"They aren't doing a very good job of it!" King retorted as JBL forced Jeff Hardy into the corner and begins viciously punching away at him in the corner.

"Oh the viciousness! Look at those shots." J.R said.

"JBL has that old fashioned Texas mean streak!" King commented.

"Well he'd better careful. If he keeps that up, his team will end up being disqualified." Jenna added.

"Hey! Get him out of the corner!" The referee ordered.

"SHUT YER TRAP!" JBL snapped glaring at the official in annoyance.

"He'd better watch it." Jenna warned.

"JBL, getting lippy with the official there." J.R observed.

JBL tags Orton back into the match and double team on Hardy yet again.

"It's disturbing how well these two are working together." Jenna said.

"It's not disturbing, its great!" King replied.

"It's there first time working together too." J.R added.

"That's what's disturbing!" Jenna said as Orton pulled Jeff back up to his feet.

Orton whips Jeff into the ropes but gets dropped with a lariat as soon as Jeff came off the ropes, which made Kerry's eyes widen a fraction while the fans cheered at Hardy's determination to win.

"And Orton gets dropped with a lariat!" J.R exclaimed.

"And now both men are down!" Jenna added.

"No, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!" King screamed out.

The fans chanted _"Y2J! Y2J! Y2J" _as Jeff crawled towards his corner, reaching out to tag in Chirs Jericho while a slightly dazed Orton was reaching out to tag in JBL.

"Come on Orton! You can do it! Get to JBL!" King encouraged.

Jericho and JBL both get tapped into the match up, with Jericho taking the self proclaimed Wrestling God off his feet, raining down shots like no tomorrow.

"And here comes Y2J!" J.R exclaimed as the fans cheered.

"Look at him go!" King exclaimed.

"He's like a pitbull! He just keeps on comin' at ya!" Jenna said/

JBL managed to throw Jericho off of him, but Chris just kept on coming after him, igniting a brawl between the two, fists flying everywhere.

"I've got ourselves a brawl!" J.R cried out.

"What's with everyone today?! There all going brawl crazy!" King exclaimed.

"It's this town, king! Makes ya do _extreme_ things!" Jenna replied with a smile as Jericho managed to take the bigger man down, trying to twist and turn JBL's body over for the Walls of Jericho.

"The Walls! Jericho is going for the Walls of Jericho!" J.R observed as the fans cheered excitedly out of anticipation.

"No! Get out of it JBL!" King cried out.

"He's almost there! He just needs to turrn JBL- oh no!" Jenna cried out as Randy managed to get involved before Jericho had a chance to properly synch in the Walls of Jericho, catching Jericho in the face with a punch.

"And Orton gets in there just in time!" J.R said.

"Phew... I was worried for a moment there." King said as Orton made his way onto the apron, taunting the WWE Fans with a smirk on his face, not noticing the scowl on Jericho's face.

Orton turned around, only to get hit with a springboard triangle dropkick from Y2J knocking the WWE Champion clean off the ring apron, making Kerry cover her mouth in shock, while the fans cheered.

"An Orton pays for that interference!" J.R said.

"He got knocked the hell out!" Jenna cried out.

"Come on Randy! Get up!" King exclaimed.

While Kerry went to check on Orton, Jericho ran towards the ropes, spring boarding of the second rope and hitting a moonsault on JBL whilst the fans cheered.

"Lionsault! Chirs Jericho hits the Lionsault!" J.R exclaimed.

"That was amazing!" Jenna cried out.

"Jericho, going for the cover!" J.R noted as Chris immediately went for the cover on JBL.

_1..._

"Kick out JBL!" King cried out.

_2..._

"And Orton saves it!" J.R cried out as Orton jumped onto Jericho, stopping the 3 count.

"Damn... Jericho was so close to winning the match for his team, there!" Jenna commented

"I'm glad Orton got in their when he did!" King said.

While Orton glared menacingly down at Jericho Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle, his back facing the ring, garnering a burst of cheers from the fans.

"Uh-Oh... Hardy, perched on the top rope!" J.R commented.

"Hardy's thinkin' of somethin' big!" Jenna said.

"Quick! Turn around Orton!" King warned.

"Randy, look, look!" Kerry called out urgently while pointing towards Jeff.

Orton turned towards his best friend, seeing the worry on her face, and looked at where she was pointing, eyes narrowing when he saw Jeff perched on the top rope, with his back facing the ring, looking like he was about to hit the Whisper in the Wind.

_**"Not today!" **_Orton thought before rushing towards Hardy, pushing him off the turnbuckle, and into the barricade, the fans letting loose an _"Ohhh!" _At the impact of Jeff hitting the barricade while Kerry smiled sadistically.

"Good lord!" J.R cried out in surprise.

"Hardy just became collateral damage!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Man, that didn't look good at all!" King added.

"And look at the smile on Kerry's face! That was all on her!" Jenna retorted.

"Hey, she's just looking out for the champ! That's all!" King replied.

Orton glared down at Jeff from inside the ring and then left the ring, fully intending on causing the Charismatic Enigma more pain.

"Uh-oh..." Jenna muttered as Orton stalked towards the motionless form of Jeff Hardy.

"Orton's got that look in his eye!" King said.

"Orton looks intent on causing Hardy more pain!" J.R added.

Luckily for Hardy, the referee exited the ring and held Orton back, wanting to check and see if Jeff was alright to compete.

"The referee, holding Orton back." J.R observed.

"I think he just wants to check on Hardy. He landed hard on the barricade there." King said.

"That was a nasty landing." Jenna added.

Meanwhile back in the ring, both JBL and Chris Jericho had managed to make thier way back to their feet, but Jericho managed to react first, taking down JBL and turning him over for the Walls of Jericho.

"Walls of Jericho! Y2J has the Walls of Jericho synched in!" J.R exclaimed as Jericho pulled JBL's leg all the way back, making him cry out in pain, trying to reach out for the ropes.

"JBL is a second away from tapping!" Jenna cried out.

"But there's no referee! He's too busy with Hardy!" King exclaimed.

Kerry looked on in worry as JBL continued to cry out in pain before glancing towards the referee, noticing that he was too busy dealing with Hardy and trying to keep Orton away from him to notice what was going on in the ring.

A small villainous smirk appeared on Kerry's face as she shrugged off her deep crimson jacket and slowly crouched down low, placing the WWE Championship on the floor, before sneaking around ringside, much to the confusion of the WWE fans and the commentators.

"Err... What is Kerry doing?" Jenna questioned in confusion.

"I have no idea. And quite frankly, I don't wanna know." J.R answered.

"No one knows what goes on in the head of Orton and Kerry!" King added with a chuckle.

Kerry sneaked around ringside until she was out of Chris Jericho's field of vision who still had the Walls of Jericho placed on JBL, peaking over the apron with a huge crazed, sadistic grin on her face. "Ah!"

"What the heck is she doing?! Playing peek-a-boo?!" Jenna exclaimed, staring at Kerry with wide eyes.

"That woman is insane. Completely insane." J.R said.

"I don't know what she's up to, but she's startin' to freak me out!" Jenna cried out, nervously.

Kerry locked eyes with Orton who couldn't help but smirk at the sadistic grin on her face, knowing exactly what the woman was thinking. _**"Philly's gonna love this!" **_He thought, his smirk widening a tad.

Orton and Kerry suddenly slide into the ring and completely floored Jericho with a well timed, double RKO, causing the Philly crowd to explode out of shock and surprise, watching as the two slithered out of the ring, leaving Chris Jericho in a helpless heap in the ring!

"WHOA!" King exclaimed in shock. "HOLY SMOKES!"

"GOOD LORD! WHAT DID I JUST SEE! WHAT DID I JUST SEE!" J.R cried out.

"H-HOLY CRAP!" Jenna stuttered in shock.

"A double RKO! HA! HAHAHA! That was awesome!" King laughed.

"Oh my god! No way did I just see that!" Jenna exclaimed.

"W-wait a minute, Kerry wasn't even in the match!" J.R cried out.

"Who cares! The ref didn't see a thing!" King replied.

A loud _"Holy Shit!" _Chant broke out in Philly. They knew Kerry was gonna try and interfere in the match, but they never expected her to literally RKO the hell out of Chris Jericho, let alone hit a double RKO with Orton!

JBL crawled towards Chris and went for the cover.

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

"_Longhorn" _by Jim Johnston played throughout the ring to a mixed reaction. The fans in Philly were happy with the Orton-Kerry teamwork, but were a little unhappy with JBL getting the pinfall.

_"Here's your winners, Randy Orton and JBL!" _Lilian Garcia announced as JBL gingerly stood up.

"Damn... I'm still reeling from that double RKO! That caught me off guard!" Jenna said.

"That caught Jericho off guard! He never saw it coming!" King added.

"I've said it millions of times. Kerry and Orton are a freakishly scary combination." J.R said.

"Scary?! Their downright frightening! It's like they know what the other is thinkin'!" Jenna exclaimed as Kerry and Orton entered the ring. Kerry raised Orton and JBL's hand in victory with Orton holding the WWE Championship up high, smug grins on there faces as they celebrated their victory and taunted the Philly crowd.

Kerry even crouched down near Chris Jericho, balancing on the balls of her feet with a sadistic grin, tilting her head as she watched him struggle to gain his bearing.

"Look at Kerry just watching as Chris struggles to gain his bearings. She loved every second of that." J.R commented.

"I don't blame her! That was pretty awesome!" King replied.

"I don't even think Jericho knows where he is anymore!" Jenna added as Kerry stood up with a huge smirk as Chris rolled out of the ring and onto the concrete floor, only for her smirk to drop as the familiar beats of _"My Time Is Now" _blasted throughout the airwaves, making her, Orton and JBL stare up at the stage with looks of irritation while the Philly crowd erupted, a completely different reaction to John Cena from the fans then earlier on at the start of the show.

"Uh-oh!" King cried out as Cena walked out onto the stage with a fire in his eyes, walking down the ramp with a purpose, counting the people in the ring and shrugging, seemingly not bothered by the numbers game.

"Cena said he wanted some tonight and it looks like he's about to get him some!" J.R exclaimed.

"Oh, he's bout to handle some major business right now!" Jenna said with a smirk.

A flicker of doubt appeared on the faces of Randy and Kerry, as Cena pulled off his shirt, glaring down the WWE Champion.

"Don't worry. I've got ya back!" JBL told them as they stared down Cena, easing their doubts just a tad.

"It looks like JBL is gonna stick around." J.R noted.

"Yeah, looks like he wants a piece of Cena too!" King said.

"Well Orton and Kerry did just save JBL from being humiliated by Jericho. I guess he wants to return the favour." Jenna added. However, just as soon as Cena made it to the ringside area, JBL bailed from the ring, leaving both Orton and Kerry confused and angry. "Err... Hahaha... Maybe not..."

"Where's he going?!" King questioned.

"JBL has left Orton and Kerry high and dry!" J.R exclaimed as the fans cheered at the sight.

"I guess he changed his mind then!" King added.

"What the hell!" Kerry growled while glaring at JBL fully intending on chewing him out, but Cena hit the ring, going straight after the WWE Champion.

"Here we go!" Jenna cheered as Cena and Orton threw wild bombs at each other, neither man willing to back down to the other.

"Cena and Orton, going at it in the middle of the ring!" J.R exclaimed.

"Quick Kerry do something!" King cried out as Cena managed to gain the advantage, bringing Orton to a knee. That stopped when Kerry jumped on Cena's back, much to the shock of the fans! "AH! I didn't mean really mean it!"

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Jenna yelled out in shock.

"Kerry is willing to sacrifice herself for Orton's sake!" J.R cried out.

Kerry caught John in a choke hold, trying to choke him out, but the Cenation leader was having none of it. The Philly fans exploded when Cena caught Kerry in the FU position!

"No! No!" Kerry cried out in fear, trying desperately to escape John's clutches.

"Oh no! Kerry is caught in the FU! Cena's gonna FU Kerry!" J.R cried out.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare, John!" King growled.

"Kerry brought this on herself! She should've known what would happen when she jumped on the man's back!" Jenna snapped as Kerry tried desperately to wiggle out of Cena's grip, but to no avail. Luckily Orton made the save, pulling Kerry off of John's shoulders, causing the fans to boo out of disappointment but then John ended up catching him in the FU position, causing the fans to cheer in anticipation.

"Cena! Cena has Orton!" J.R exclaimed.

"Oh no!" King cried out.

"Orton got suckered in!" Jenna added.

Cena hit the FU, slamming the back of Orton into the canvas with extreme force. "Oh!"

"FU! Cena just FU'd the WWE Champion!" J.R cried out.

"And look at the look on Kerry's face! She's gone red!" Jenna pointed out, as the blonde haired woman sat in the corner.

Kerry panted frantically, her anger beginning to catch up with her. Her face began to turn red as _"My Time Is Now" _blasted through the airwaves, giving John Cena the deadliest glare ever, as she watched him celebrate with the fans and taunt Randy as he groaned in pain, pointing to his left arm, clearly pointing out that his injury was practically none existent now.

"Well, Cena definitely got himself some tonight!" J.R said as Cena smirked down at Orton as he rolled over onto his stomach, groaning in pain.

"It was long overdue! Orton has been on Cena's shit list for four months!" Jenna replied.

"I think Cena better get out of the ring! Kerry looks like she's about to blow!" King said, eyeing Kerry nervously.

Cena glanced at Kerry, noticing the deadly expression on her face, making his smirk widen in amusement, only serving to piss off Kerry even more!

"John Cena is going home happy tonight!" J.R said.

"Damn right he is!" Jenna said.

Cena did his Word Life taunt getting another reaction from the fans before suddenly crouching down to Kerry's level, with that same smile plastered on his face, and did the You Can't See Me taunt to her face, causing the young woman to let loose a rage filled scream of pure anger, her anger exploding past the breaking point, while the fans cheered and laughed at the look on Kerry's face.

"Ah! Kerry's lost it!" King exclaimed as Kerry continued to scream at John in outrage.

"Cena! Orton! The WWE Championship on the line in 3 weeks out No Way Out! What's gonna happen?!" J.R questioned.

"Oh man! I can't wait!" Jenna said in excitement.

Cena stood, made one last glance towards Orton, who was starting to come to, before leaving the ring, a huge smile on his face as Kerry roared in outrage.

"WE'RE GONNA GET YOU CENA! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Kerry roared as Raw finally went off the air.

...

_Later..._

"Oh my god, that main event was amazing! And that crowd was crazy!" Jenna exclaimed as she walked down the corridor of the Wachovia Center with John, Sheree, Randy and Kerry.

Everyone was starting to pack up and leave, all ready for the next Raw show, which will be live in Austin, Texas.

"That's what it's like in Philly." John said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe you two double RKO'd Chris in front of the entire world! That was crazy! How did you persuade him to let you guys do that?!" Sheree asked.

"Their are plenty of guys that aren't too fond of the direction that Dray is taking the Divas Division. But then theirs the guys that love it! Chris is one of those guys! He was the one that suggested it." Kerry explained with a smile.

"He suggested it?! Wow! Chris is awesome!" Sheree replied with a smirk.

Kerry grinned. "Yeah he is! He also can't wait for the big reveal of your family heritage."

Sheree and Jenna both blushed at that. "I don't even know if that's going to happen." Sheree replied, making John, Randy and Kerry frown.

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked.

Sheree let loose a sigh. "Dray hasn't said anything about it. And theirs a chance it will get leaked." Sheree explained.

Kerry waved her hand a dismissing manner. "Don't worry about it. Dray and Christy are very private when it comes to their work. No one will find out until you or Dray says so." Kerry replied, quelling Sheree and Jenna's worry.

"Thanks Kerry." Sheree replied.

"Your welcome."

Jenna's phone went off, garnering her attention. She laughed when she saw the text on her phone.

"What's so funny?" Sheree asked in amusement.

Jenna smiled at her. "Ethan says he's fining you for kicking Paul Burchill." Jenna replied making Sheree roll her eyes, while Randy, John and Kerry snorted in laughter.

Jenna then turned towards Cena with amused smirk on her face.

"He also says that he's fining you, Mr. John Cena for nearly giving Kerry the FU." Jenna said, causing Sheree, Orton and Kerry to chuckle in amusement whilst John frowned.

"Why does that guy not like me? We were great friends in my early years at the WWE!" John complained.

"You're John Cena. No one likes you." Kerry said.

"Well... Except from little kids and ring rats." Orton commented, chuckling when John glared at him slightly.

"And that was before you became the face of the WWE." Jenna replied.

"And he also didn't find your comments about Lita very funny." Sheree added making John groan.

"That was part of the rivalry! She was fine with it!"

"Well I wasn't!" Kerry retorted with glaring at the muscular man. "I still haven't paid you back for calling me a psycho prostitute!" She growled with a faint scowl on her face.

"You said I could call you anything!"

"Anything but that!"

Randy and Sheree just chuckled at their antics before the tall tanned man looked down at the smaller woman.

"Speaking of your brother, will we be seeing him at No Way Out?" He asked.

Sheree nodded. "You don't know how big of a fan he is of WWE. He buys every Pay-Per-View ticket a year!" She replied while Jenna just shook her head.

"To this day I still don't know where he gets the money!" She replied with a laugh.

Sheree laughed along with her before frowning slightly as the reached the parking lot area.

"Although... There is one person that's not into this." She said quietly.

Jenna scowled. "Who gives a crap what that ungrateful bitch thinks!" The woman spat, surprising Orton and Kerry with her sudden change in demeanor.

Jenna was so kind and bubbly that they almost forgot that she was the daughter of a self-proclaimed hellcat who is known for her temper.

Orton gulped. If Jenna was that quick to anger, he didn't even want to know what Sheree or Ethan were like when there buttons are pushed.

John frowned. "Jenna, everyone has a right to their own opinions." He said in a deadly calm tone.

"Yeah well the least she could do is show some respect and support instead of being a stuck up, selfish bitch!" Jenna snapped back, making John sigh.

It was hard to quell a Huxley's anger once they get going.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a moment!" Kerry cried, getting their attention. "Are we missing something here?"

Sheree sighed. "Our eldest sister isn't fond of... Well... This." Sheree explained gesturing to the surrounding area around them.

Jenna snorted. "Fond is the understatement of the year." She mumbled with an annoyed scowl on her face ignoring the warning glare John sent her.

"So let me get this straight." Randy replied. "You have a member of your family who doesn't like wrestling?!" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

Sheree just nodded.

"She practically disowned Sheree as her sister when she heard she wanted to be a wrestler." Jenna retorted, causing Sheree to frown deeper as bad memories started to resurface.

"Jeez... That's harsh! She sounds like total snob!" Kerry replied with a look of distaste on her face.

"That's cause she is!" Jenna growled.

"Let me guess, it was the usual wrestling's fake shit, wasn't it? Orton asked.

"No... It's a lot more complicated than that." Sheree mumbled quietly.

"Can we not talk about this anymore." John said firmly. He could tell from the look on Sheree's face that she didn't want to talk about the opinions of her older sister.

"Fine." Jenna said with a sigh with the other two silently agreeing.

John smiled before nudging Sheree gently. "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" He asked, changing the subject.

Sheree perked up a little at that. "Oh yeah I did." She said giving John a small grateful smile for changing the subject, before giving him a serious look.

"Teach me the FU."

Everyone stopped and looked at Sheree in slight surpise. None of them had expected that.

"You want me to teach you how to do the FU?" He asked in slight surpise.

Sheree nodded, making the man smirk and cross his arms. "And why should I?"

"Oh don't be like that!" Sheree groaned.

"If you want to learn my move, you're gonna have to give me a valid reason."

"Come on! That ain't fair man!"

"Life ain't fair." John replied with a smile of amusement while the others looked on in equal amusement.

Sheree rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

"Well you are my mentor. I should get to use at least one of your moves. Plus it's a pretty cool move and Ethan said something about me not being able to pull it off so... Yeah..."

John chuckled in amusement as Sheree rambled on. "Alright, alright! I'll teach you the FU. But only to see Ethan's face when you pull it off."

A huge smile broke out onto Sheree's face before she tackled John into a hug.

"YES! Thanks man!" The young woman exclaimed in excitement.

"You're welcome, kid." John replied. "But you'd better get ready. This won't be no walk in the park."

A cocky smirk appeared on Sheree's face. "I think you're forgetting how fast of a learner I am."

John just rolled his eyes at her cockiness while Orton, Kerry and Jenna laughed in amusement.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and don't forget to review!_

**_ Next Chapter: This is Mine!_**


	12. This Is Mine!

**YES! FINALLY I'M BACK! I had lost all my notes and this next chapter but managed to get everything back on track and back in action!**

_**Spanky1988- Thank You! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**I apologize beforehand if Melina appears a little OC in this chappie, but I wanted to up the intensity in her rivalry with Tara. Other then that enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 12: This is Mine!

_**Friday Night Smackdown (February 1, 2008 Tapings): Reading, Pennsylvania - Sovereign Center, January 29, 2008**_

Roxanna and Lisa walked down the corridors of the Sovereign Center, has the WWE Crew and staff got everything ready for tonight's tapings.

Roxanna was wearing her black white-trimmed bikers jacket, a black belly-bearing top, black faded jeans, with a belt fastened by a gold skull as the belt buckle and black heeled boots. She also had a pair of sunglasses resting on her head, pushing the bands of her black hair back a little bit.

It was a few minutes before the show started and the two veterans decided to take a little walk and stretch their muscles.

"It looks like things are heating up between Tara and Melina." Lisa commented with a smile.

"Yeah well that's to be expected. No Way Out is the final PPV of our rivalry." Roxanna replied.

"Have you decided on your WrestleMania opponent yet?" Lisa asked.

A small smirk tugged at Roxanna's lips at that. "I've gotta a few choices." She replied.

"Oh really. Like who?" Lisa questioned, clearly intrigued.

Roxanna just chuckled and stayed quiet, making Lisa groan.

"Oh come on Roxy! At least give me a clue!" The woman exclaimed, causing the taller of the two women to chuckle again.

"Nope. My lips are sealed." Roxanna replied, making Lisa pout.

"So unfair..." She mumbled.

Roxanna chuckled. "So, how are things going between you and Sheree."

Lisa smiled and chuckled a little.

"I think she maybe crazier than I am! She wants to do all these crazy stuff!" Lisa exclaimed with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised. All the Huxleys are crazy." Roxanna said, receiving a small chuckle from Victoria. "Ain't that the truth."

"Well if it isn't my two favourite ladies!"

Roxanna and Lisa looked ahead to see Richard Morgan Fliehr aka WWE Legend, Ric Flair walking up to them with a big smirk on his face.

"Hey Ric." Roxy greeted the old man with a kind smile.

"I thought all the divas were your favourite?" Lisa commented with a grin.

Ric chuckled. "They are. But it doesn't hurt to give out a compliment when two beautiful angels are in front of me." He replied with a cheeky wink.

Lisa shook her head at the old man's flirting while Roxanna chuckled.

"You always know what to say to a woman don't cha." Lisa commented with a grin.

Ric smirked in response.

"So, how's Ashley? She still ain't scared of me is she?" Roxanna asked.

Ric laughed and shook his head at that. "Nah... She's a grown woman now. She grew out of that fear years ago when she realized you and Taker weren't really tryin' to kill me." Ric commented with grin, while Roxanna sighed in what looked like relief.

"That's good. I remember meeting her for the first time. She was so frightened. I felt so bad." Roxanna replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it. All kids finds you and Taker scary. Your evil and spooky personas creeps them out. Which I think is a good thing." Lisa said.

"How is that a good thing?!" Roxanna exclaimed with a distraught expression on her face.

"It shows that it's working." Lisa replied with a smirk.

"That doesn't make me feel any better bout it!" Roxy replied, causing the other two to laugh.

...

_Later, Smackdown on-air..._

Teddy Long was shown, standing in the general managers office, texting on his phone, garnering, a small reception from the WWE fans at his appearance.

Vickie Guerrero had gotten hurt during Edge's World Heavyweight Championship defense against Rey Mysterio at the Royal Rumble, so Teddy was filling in for her until she recovered.

"Ah... There's the man I wanted to see."

Teddy looked up only to find himself face to face with the Women's Champion Melina, getting a round of boos from the fans in attendance.

"Melina... What can I..." Teddy trailed off as Melina practically threw herself onto him, with a flirtatious smile on her face, receiving a few cat whistles from the men in the audience.

"Its been a long time, hasn't it, _Teddy?~"_ Melina drawled, the flirtatious smile on her face widening while placing the Women's Championship on the table behind Teddy.

"Err..." Teddy's face flushed as a creepy smile appeared on his face. It's been awhile since one of the divas have come onto him like this. It didn't help that she was wearing very short jean shorts and a small v-neck crop top that gave him a pretty good view. Not that he was complaining.

"Now the reason why I'm here..." Melina started whilst running her finger across Teddy's chest in slow movements, making him gulp. "Is because I've been hit with a dilemma and I was wondering if you could... _help me out~"_

"Wha-What sort of dilemma?" Teddy asked, eyes widening slightly when he felt Melina push herself further against him.

"Well I've been put in an unfair match against Tara at No Way Out and I'm just not ready for something like that! I mean... Can you really see someone as beautiful and as sexy as me in a No Disqualification Match?!" Melina asked with an innocent look on her face while Teddy frowned, easily catching on to what Melina was up to.

The Latin American gently grabbed Teddy's chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.  
"I was wondering if you could, tell Tara that this match is not happening, cause I'm just not prepared for a match like that." Melina said with a flirtatious smirk stretching across her face.

Teddy cleared his throat before gently grabbing Melina by the shoulders and gently pushing her away at arms length.

"Erm... I'm sorry Melina but... I can't do that." He answered, causing the Women's Champion to frown, before a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked with an innocent pout, while pressing her arms against her chest, some how managing to make her chest bigger, causing Teddy to gulp nervously while a few cat whistles were heard throughout the audience.

"Are you really _really _sure that you won't be able to help me?"

"R-Really sure!" Teddy stuttered before clearing his throat and giving Melina a serious look.

"Look... Melina, the match has already been made official." He said making Melina frown.

"By Who?" The woman asked, in a calm tone, though Teddy could tell that she was starting to get annoyed.

"By Mr. McMahon. And I don't think he would appreciate it if I told him to cancel the match just because you were scared of Tara." He said, making Melina's eyes light up in anger.

"I am not scared of Tara!" She growled out through her teeth in barely restrained anger.

"Oh no? Then why were you just trying to seduce me into canceling your Women's Championship Match at No Way Out?" He replied, a stern, almost annoyed look appearing on his face as she glared at him in response.

"You're the Women's Champion, Melina. It's about time you set an example for all the women back here and show them what it means to be Champion." He told her.

"Have you not been watching these last couple of months?! I beat Tara twice! Why should I have to beat her a third time?!" She snapped.

"Only because you took the easy way out. Now that Tara has taken those away, you don't wanna do the match anymore." Teddy said, before smirking at the woman.

"... Oh I get it. You don't wanna break a nail. That's understandable." He retorted, making Melina's jaw drop, while some of the fans let loose an _"Oooh!"_ And laughed at the look on Melina's face at the small jab.

Melina scowled at Teddy before grabbing her title, annoyed and extremely unamused by the old man's attitude.

Melina looked like she was about to blow a fuss but suddenly thought better of it, instead giving the man an irritated and highly annoyed glare.

"I am not scared of Tara. I'll show exactly what kind of Champion I am." She growled before turning on her heel and leaving the office without another word.

Teddy sighed, welcoming the peace and quiet.

"Women... They're so sensitive." He said with a shake of his head. The audience couldn't help but laugh at that.

...

_Later..._

Melina, Lisa, Jessica and Roxanna were all in the cafeteria, with Roxanna and Lisa in their ring attires, ready for their match that was coming up after Dave Batista and Jay's in-ring interview which had just started.

"I'm liking this new development of your character Melina." Jessica, who was wearing a Rey Mysterio themed T-shirt, ripped skinny jeans and a pair of converse sneakers, commented.

"What do you mean?" Melina asked.

"Well... You're still bitchy... And flirty... But your mean streak has been stepped up a level." Jessica explained.

"Not to mention, you've become obsessed with telling everyone how DOMINANT you are and how you're the GREATEST Women's Champion ever." Lisa said with a smirk, in a playful dramatic tone.

"Aww, thanks for the compliment Lisa. You're so nice." Melina replied with grin, making the woman roll her eyes with a smile.

Melina then turned to Jessica, her grin widening. "As for that mean streak, it's about to be brought up a notch, tonight." She replied.

"Oh yeah? You two got something planned?" Jessica asked Melina and Roxanna who chuckled.

"Just wait and see." The veteran replied.

At that moment, Dave Batista and Jay walked through the double doors of the cafeteria, having just come back from their in ring interview along with 2007 Divas Search winner, Eve Torres, who just had her official onscreen debut.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look good in leather?" Dave said to Jay, eyeing the black leather jacket and leather pants she had on, with the black leather pants, being tucked into black knee high, boots. The red haired woman was also wearing a black V-neck top underneath her jacket.

Jay looked at Dave with a look of disgust. "Are you flirting with me?" She asked.

"No, I'm just giving you a compliment." Dave replied.

"Well stop it. It's creepy." Jay retorted before turning to Eve and shaking her head with a smile at Dave's antics.

"Anyway, you did a great job out there, Eve. Nice job." Jay complimented the woman.

"Thanks. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I guess I should be more confident in myself." Eve replied.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone gets nervous on their first day." Jay said, making Dave snort.

"You should've seen this one on her first day here. She was shaking like a leaf!" He laughed, until Jay stamped on his foot.

"Ow! That hurt Jay!"

The two women ignored him as they walked up to the rest of the women.

"Hey Jay. How did it go?" Roxanna asked.

"It was great. We had a fun time right Eve?" Jay asked the woman with a grin.

"You bet!" The brunette haired woman answered with a laugh.

"Speaking of fun time..." Dave said with a smirk, before handing Eve a small piece of paper.

"We could have some fun tonight if you know what I mean?" He said with a wink while the rest of the woman groaned in annoyance.

"Smooth dude." Jessica laughed.

"Oh brother..." Roxanna sighed whilst shaking her head.

"Uh..." Was Eve's only response, her cheeks turning red whilst Jay punched Dave in the arm.

"Seriously?! It's her first day!" She snapped.

"So?!"

"Can't you go one day without getting in some poor soul's pants!"

"What?! She's hot! If you were a guy you'd tap that!" Dave responded with a grin.

"Get outta here!" Jay growled, shoving the big man, making him laugh.

Dave made call me gestures to Eve, before noticing Melina and smirking.

"Sup, Melina." He said, laughing with she glared at him, before walking off, while the Latin American mumbled obscenities in spanish, making Jessica laugh at the look on her face.

"Fucking ass! It was one time! Why does he have to rub it in!" Melina growled.

Eve looked at the others whilst dropping the piece of paper -that clearly had Dave's phone number written on it- on the floor, looking at the women with a shocked wide eyed expression.

"... Is he always like that?!" She asked.

"Always." They all answered, simultaneously.

A WWE Stagehand walked up to them with a clipboard in hand.

"Tara, Victoria, you two are up in a couple of minutes." He told them.

Roxanna and Lisa stood up.

"That's our cue." Lisa said.

"Don't kill each other out there." Jay said with a smirk.

"No promises." Lisa said with a chuckle, before walking off, while Roxanna shook her head with a chuckle.

"We'll try not to." She said while putting on her open crown hat, before turning towards Melina who had also stood up.

"Remember what I told you ok. Don't be afraid to lose it. And don't hold back either." Roxanna told her.

Melina nodded. "You got it. I know what to do." She said with a smile.

Roxanna smiled in return before walking off.

"What was that about?" Jay asked.

"You'll see." Melina replied with a grin before grabbing the Women's Championship and walking out of the cafeteria, leaving Jay, Jessica and Eve confused and curious.

...

_**"I ain't the lady to mess with!"**_

_"Don't Mess With"_ by Hood$tars played throughout the arena, to a fairly negative reception as Victoria walked out onto the stage with an irritated scowl on her face. The woman glared at the fans before walking down the ramp, the jeers and boos from the Reading crowd causing her scowl to deepen.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Victoria!"_ Justin Roberts announced.

"It is so great to see Victoria back on Smackdown!" Coachman said, happily.

"Yeah, But she appears to be in a bad mood." Cole noted.

"That's Sheree's fault! Honestly I have no idea what that woman's problem is! She thinks that just because she beat Beth Phoenix at the Royal Rumble and gets a Women's Championship Match whenever and wherever she wants, she can bully and push people around! I hope Victoria teaches her a lesson!" Coachman snapped.

"... I don't know what show you were watching but Victoria was the one bullying and pushing people around. Not Sheree. Victoria was the one that started this whole thing!" Cole replied as Victoria entered the ringside area, climbing onto the ring apron and entering the ring.

"Whatever. I'm telling you now. There is something not right about Sheree." Coachman retorted as Victoria stepped onto the bottom ropes, leaning forward and glaring into the hard camera, as the fans continued to boo and jeer.

"What are you talking about?! Sheree is more sane then Victoria!" Cole said incredulously.

"It's just a hunch I've got, alright!" Coachman replied as Victoria stepped off the ropes. as the Sovereign Center was suddenly covered in pitch black darkness, garnering a loud pop from screaming fans.

_**Bong...**_

Bursts of flames erupted from the stage as a ghoulish lighting covered the Sovereign Center.

_**Bong...**_

Thick smoke covered the stage, the ramp and the ringside area as the Reading Fans waited eagerly for the arrival of the Princess of Death Valley.

_**Bong...**_

_"Rest in Peace"_ played throughout the arena, the fans screaming and cheering as Tara Stone slowly walked out onto the stage, an emotionless expression on her face as she stared down Victoria, who glared harshly back at Tara, whilst pacing the ring, like an irritated tigress wanting to get at its prey.

_"And her opponent, from Death Valley, Tara Stone!"_ Justin Roberts announced as Tara slowly advanced down the ramp.

"Earlier, Women's Champion Melina tried to persuade Teddy to convince Tara to call off there No Disqualification Match at No Way Out. It didn't work out the way she wanted it to." Cole explained.

"And to make matters worse, He went and insulted her! I can't help but feel like that's gonna come back to bite him in the behind. And judging by the look on Melina's face when she left Teddy's office, Tara better have eyes in the back of her head!" Coachman said.

Tara came to a stop at ringside, watching as Victoria paced the ring, before making her way towards the steps, pausing for a moment before walking up the steps.

Tara raised her arms at her side, rolling her eyes back as the lighting changed from the ghoulish dark blue lighting to a misty white, before stepping into the ring.

"Well, Tara will have to forget about Melina for now because she has to deal with a ticked off Victoria." Cole said as Tara stared down the angry, veteran that stood across from her with an indifferent expression on her face.

"And when Victoria is ticked off, People normally get sent to the hospital! You remember her checklist don't cha?" Coachman asked.

"Vividly." Cole answered as Tara slowly pulled off her hat and rolled her eyes back, getting a positive reaction from the fans, as the sound of lightning striking, boomed throughout the arena.

Victoria continued to pace the ring with an angry glare directed at Tara, as Tara handed her leather trench coat and open crown hat to one of the WWE ringside crew members as her theme faded into the background.

After checking if they were ready the official signalled for the bell to ring.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

As soon as the bell rang, Victoria wasted no time in going after Tara, attacking her with vicious angry fists to the face.

"Whoa! Look at Victoria go!" Coachman cried out as Victoria continued to viciously assault Tara.

"Victoria is in a rotten mood! And she's looking to take that out on Tara tonight!" Cole said.

Tara began to fight back, landing heavy hard hitting punches of her own, both ladies beginning to trade massive fists, not letting up for a moment as the fans cheered for Tara and booed Victoria.

"Tara and Victoria, trading bombs in the middle of the ring!" Cole exclaimed.

"Man, fists are flying everywhere! Be careful you don't knock each other out ladies!" Coachman called out.

"These two know each other so well. They're rivalry dates all the way back to Tara's American Badass days and when Victoria was a little insane." Cole said as the two women continued to trade angry heavy bombs in the middle of the ring.

"A little?! That's the understatement of the year! I'm glad she's more sane than she used to be. Crazy Victoria was scary!" Coachman replied.

Being the taller one out of the two, Tara eventually gained the advantage, rocking Victoria with huge fists to the face, causing the woman to stumble back on her feet. Tara ran the ropes, bouncing off of them, only for Victoria to blast her with a huge clothesline, that knocked Tara clean off her feet.

"And a huge clothesline from Victoria, stops Tara in her tracks." Cole said as Tara hit the mat, back first.

"Tara maybe taller, but Victoria is no pushover when it comes to power." Coachman commented.

"You're right, but neither is Tara." Cole replied as Victoria glared at the fans in attendance, as they jeered at her, before slowly turning to face Tara, her upper lip curling up into an angry snarl.

Victoria grabbed Tara's hair, ignoring the referee's warning and forced her to stand before shoving her into the corner, stamping away at Tara while growling in rage. "Victoria is just teeing off on Tara like no tomorrow!"

"I think this thing with Sheree is starting to get into Victoria's head." Coachman said worriedly as Victoria stamped away at Tara, each stamp getting more and more vicious and brutal as her rage grew.

"I agree! Look at the look on Victoria's face! She's absolutely seething!" Cole added.

"Come on Victoria! Get her out of the corner!" The referee demanded but Victoria ignored him, continuing to stamp away at Tara, who was somehow managing to stay on her feet.

"Victoria better be careful here or she's gonna get disqualified!" Cole said.

"I don't think she cares Cole!" Coachman replied.

The referee began counting, reaching a count of four before Victoria eventually backed off, holding her arms up while the official gave her a stern warning, which was ignored.

Victoria went to unleash her pent up anger on Tara some more, only for Tara to grab her around the neck with both hands.

"Oh no!" Coachman cried out as Tara scowled at the woman in front of her before lifting Victoria off the mat, making her eyes widen as her legs dangled off the ground.

"O-Oh my gosh!" Cole exclaimed.

"Look out!" Coachman cried out as Tara threw the woman clean over the ropes and out of the ring, making Victoria crash land onto the ring apron, before plummeting to the floor in a heap, lying face first in front of the commentary table, the fans wincing at the impact. "Whoa! Oh my god!"

"Tara just threw Victoria out of the ring! Victoria, hit the hard part of the ring apron with a sickening thud!" Cole exclaimed.

"I hope she's okay. That was a nasty landing!" Coachman said as Tara climbed out of the ring and pulled Victoria back onto her feet, quickly connecting with a huge uppercut that sent her stumbling towards the announce table.

Tara grabbed Victoria's head, ignoring the referee as he tried to get them back in the ring, bashing her head into the announce table.

"And Tara, bouncing Victoria's head off the announce table!" Cole said as the two-toned woman leaned against the announce table with a dazed expression on her face.

"I don't like this. They're a little too close for my liking." Coachman said nervously as Tara bounced Victoria's head off the announce table a second time, causing the woman to lean against the table, back first in a daze.

Tara rained down vicious strikes to Victoria's face, rocking Victoria with each one, before attempting to choke her out against the table. "This match is getting very violent!"

"Yeah, but I would expect nothing less from these two!" Cole commented as Victoria attacked Tara with fists to the face, causing her to loosen the tight hold she had on her neck, before pushing the tall woman away.

Not deterred, Tara went right after Victoria, only to run into a superkick that dazed Tara and brought her down to one knee. "Oh a superkick!"

"Victoria caught her right in the mouth!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Tara is dazed!" Cole cried out.

Victoria pulled Tara onto her feet and went to whip her into the barricade, but Tara reversed this and sent Victoria crashing back first into the barricade instead.

"Oh!" Coachman exclaimed, wincing along with the WWE fans at the impact.

"And Victoria, being sent crashing into the barricade!" Cole said as Tara rolled into the ring and then rolled back out, stopping the referee's count at seven and ignoring his demand to get back in the ring.

Tara grabbed Victoria and pulled her to her feet before rolling Victoria back into the ring, making sure that Victoria's head was on the ring apron. "Uh-Oh, Tara's looking for that vintage leg drop!"

"Victoria's in trouble!" Coachman exclaimed as Tara climbed onto the ring apron, and jumped looking for that big leg drop, but Victoria managed to move out of the way, making Tara cry out in pain as the back of her leg dropped down hard onto the hardest part of the ring apron.

"Oh and Tara misses! Victoria rolled out of the way at the last moment!" Cole exclaimed.

"Jeez... Tara's leg landed right on the hard part of that ring apron. That must have hurt." Coachman said with a wince.

Tara slid off the ring apron, landing on her feet, clutching at her right leg with a pained grimace, before looking to go back in the ring, only for Victoria to connect with a sliding dropkick that sent Tara flying off her feet, the back of Tara's head colliding with the barricade.

"And Victoria sends Tara flying into the barricade!" Cole cried out.

"The back of Tara's head hit barricade wall hard!" Coachman commented.

Victoria took a moment to recover from Tara's onslaught while Tara sat against the barricade with a dazed look on her face as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

* * *

When Smackdown came back from the break, Victoria had Tara in a painful single leg Boston crab, in the middle of the ring, bending Tara's right leg way back, making her hiss in pain.

"Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown. As you can see, Victoria has been in firm control of this match." Cole said.

"Yeah. Ever since the break, Victoria has had a bullseye on Tara's right leg." Coachman added.

"Which is a great strategy. If you take out one of Tara's legs you take away most of her power and strength." Cole said.

"Yeah, she can't do the Last Ride or the Chokeslam with a bum leg." Coachman replied.

"Ask her!" Victoria snapped at the referee, adding more pressure to Tara's leg, making Tara's face scrunch up in pain.

"You wanna give up, Tara?" The ref asked getting a defiant shake of the head from the woman. The Reading Fans in the Sovereign Center chanted _"Tara! Tara! Tara!"_ Trying to encourage her back into the match. Tara growled and pushed through the pain, slowly crawling towards the ropes.

"Tara, pushing through the pain! Trying to scratch and claw her way to the ropes!" Cole said.

"She's almost there!" Coachman said as Tara crawled closer and closer to the bottom ropes.

Tara was fingertips away from grabbing the ropes when Victoria suddenly released the hold and dropped an elbow into the back of Tara. Victoria scowled down at Tara before beginning to pummel away at the woman while growling in anger.

"And now Victoria is just pummeling away at Tara!" Cole said.

"That's smart! Keep on her, Victoria!" Coachman called at as Victoria finally relented on her assault. Victoria then pulled Tara to her feet before throwing her through the ropes and out of the ring, causing Tara to hit the floor with a thud.

Victoria went to follow after her but was held back by the official, much to her annoyance. The referee looked over the ropes checking to see if Tara was alright, not seeing Victoria slide out of the ring and go into a running sprint around ringside towards Tara, who was starting to stand.

"Look at Victoria! Look at Victoria!" Cole cried out, watching as the woman sprinted around ringside with a dark scowl on her face.

"What's she up to?!" Coachman exclaimed as Victoria picked up the pace as she got closer and closer to Tara.

Tara was starting to recover, rising to a knee, when Victoria came from out of now where and caught her right in the side of her face with a running knee, sending Tara crumbling to the floor, the Reading fans wincing and letting lose an _"Ohhh!"_ as the impact vibrated throughout the arena. "Oh god!"

"Oh my goodness what a knee!" Cole exclaimed.

The referee demanded Victoria to get the action back in the ring, but she ignored him in favour of staring at the fans at ringside with an emotionless look on her face. "Look at the look on Victoria's face. No remorse whatsoever."

"That knee is giving me a horrible sense of déjà vu." Coachman added.

"We've gotta see that again! Watch this impact!" Cole said as replays were shown of Victoria sprinting around the ringside area before driving her knee into the side of Tara's face.

"Oh man! She caught Tara right in the side of her face! Tara's jaw is probably shattered!" Coachman exclaimed in horror at the impact of Victoria's knee colliding with Tara's face.

"And Tara has not moved since. I think that knee may have knocked her unconscious!" Cole added.

Victoria turned away from the fans before looking down at Tara, who was lying face first on the ground, with her long black locks sprawled out all over, hiding her face from view. Victoria scowled and grabbed the motionless body of Tara before throwing her back into the ring, and going in after her.

Tara tried to stand only to stumble and fall back down onto her hands and knees with a dazed, glazed over look on her face, getting looks of concern and worry from the fans. "Tara is out of it..."

"Yeah, that knee really messed her up." Coachman added in worry.

Victoria's scowl deepened as she glowered at Tara who was using the ropes to try and get back on her feet.

"Come on! Get up!" Victoria growled, goading Tara to rise to her feet, as the fans chanted _"Tara! Tara! Tara!" _Loudly, trying to get her back into the match.

"Victoria is just stalking Tara now." Cole said as Victoria eyed Tara with an intense, almost crazed look on her face, as her fellow Veteran struggled to her feet.

"She's looking to finish this match once and for all!" Coachman said.

Tara eventually made it to her feet and turned around, right into a teeth shattering superkick, the fans letting loose another loud _"Ohhh!"_ At the sight of Victoria's boot connecting with Tara's face.

"Oh a superkick!" Cole cried out.

"That's it! It's over! If that knee didn't shatter Tara's jaw, that superkick definitely did!" Coachman said.

Dazed, Tara fell back onto the mat, allowing Victoria to take advantage, pulling Tara away from the ropes before going for the cover.

_1..._

_2..._

Tara managed to kick out just before the count of three making Victoria's eyes light up in rage as she glared at the referee, while the fans cheered in relief.

"And Tara kicks out!" Cole said.

"I don't think Victoria's happy with that." Coachman added, noticing the look of rage on her face.

"Are you kidding me?!" Victoria growled while glaring at the ref.

"Sorry Victoria. That was two." The ref told her. Victoria glared at him before poking the side of her cheek with her tongue in annoyance and focusing her attention on Tara, who was now lying on her stomach.

Victoria grabbed Tara by her hair and lifted her up so that she was on her knees, staring up at her.

A vicious evil grin made its way to Victoria's face, enjoying the sight of a dazed and helpless Tara Stone at her mercy.

"What's wrong Tara?! Where did all that confidence go?!" Victoria asked mockingly before slamming Tara face first into the mat.

"Oh! Victoria is absolutely dominating Tara!" Cole said.

"This is surprising! Victoria has had Tara's number throughout this whole match up!" Coachman added as Victoria grabbed another fist full of Tara's hair and lifted her head up again with a laugh, this time staring down at her with a wide cruel smirk.

"Have you seen the look on Victoria's face!" Cole exclaimed as he eyed the woman with a slight look of fear.

"I haven't seen her smirk like that in a long time!" Coachman cried out.

"Aw Come on! Where's that badass attitude I hate so much, huh?!" Victoria growled out with a laugh, earning a loud chorus of boos from the fans in attendance.

"Victoria is loving very minute of this!" Cole exclaimed.

"And I don't blame her! Not many women in the WWE can make Tara struggle like this." Coachman replied.

Victoria's eyes widened when Tara's hand suddenly snapped up, and grabbed her by the neck, getting a roaring cheer from the Reading fans in response. "Oh no!"

"Tara's got a hold of her! Victoria wasted too much time, trash talking and is paying the price!" Cole cried out as Victoria stared at Tara with wide fearful eyes, her hands grabbing at Tara's wrist, trying to pry her hands from her neck but Tara had too much of a tight grip.

Tara stood up, rising to her full height and scowling at Victoria in anger. Tara lifted the woman into the air in an attempt to chokeslam her, but Victoria somehow managed to escape.

"And Victoria escapes!" Cole cried out.

"How she managed that I don't know!" Coachman added.

Before Tara could retaliate with any sort of offense, Victoria took her down with a chop block to the back of Tara's right leg, making the tough, Texas born woman release a cry of pain.

"And Victoria going right back to that right leg of Tara!" Cole exclaimed.

"Smart." Coachman said as Victoria got to her feet, clutching at her neck, while eyeing Tara with a murderous scowl. She knew how close Tara was to turning the tables. And that alone was enough to make her lose her temper.

Tara was clutching at her right leg in pain, when Victoria pounced on her, stamping away at Tara before attacking her with fast and furious strikes to the face with Tara trying desperately to cover herself up.

"Victoria's going on a rampage!" Cole exclaimed as Victoria continued to pummel away at Tara with snarls of rage escaping past her lips.

"She's absolutely tearing into Tara, look at this!" Coachman added.

Victoria eventually backed off and glared at the fans, with a murderous look on her face as they booed harshly in response to actions.

"There was some malice behind those shots. I bet Victoria was thinking of Sheree with each one of those punches." Coachman commented.

"Yeah and Tara is feeling the brunt of it." Cole added as Victoria turned and glared at Tara who was using the ropes to stand, leaning against the corner.

Victoria ran at the gold eyed veteran and connected with a knee to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and making her hunch over in pain. "Oh, what a knee!"

"That had to knock the wind out of her." Coachman commented as Tara coughed violently from the knee.

Victoria glared down at Tara, knowing that wouldn't be enough to finish the Princess of Death Valley. Victoria ran at the opposite corner, rebounding off of it and sprinting back towards Tara.

"Uh-Oh! Victoria looking for another- OH!" Cole cried out as Tara caught Victoria in the face with a superkick, causing the fans to let loose an _"Ohhh!" _at the impact.

"Whoa!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Tara caught her right in the face with a superkick!" Cole cried out.

"That knocked the crazy out of Victoria!" Coachman added as Victoria staggered on her feet in a daze from the surprise superkick she received from Tara.

"Victoria is still on her feet!" Cole cried out in slight surprise.

"How the heck did she managed to stay on her feet after a kick like that?!" Coachman cried out.

"The toughness of these two women holds no bounds!" Cole added.

Before Victoria could gain her bearings, Tara grabbed her around the throat before connecting with a powerful chokeslam, slamming Victoria's back into the canvas with tremendous force as the fans cheered at the sight. "Chokeslam!"

"That's gotta be it!" Coachman exclaimed as Tara collapsed into the cover out of exhaustion.

_1..._

_2..._

Victoria raised her shoulders up whilst shoving Tara off of her just as the referee was about to reach the three count.

"No! Victoria stays in it!" Cole exclaimed as the Reading crowd cried out at how close Tara was to winning the match.

"I thought for sure that was it!" Coachman added as Victoria rolled away from Tara until she was out of the ring, lying prone on the ring apron, while Tara laid on her stomach, taking a small breather.

"Jeez... These two are beating the absolute hell out of each other. This is Backlash 2003 all over again!" Coachman said.

"It's pride Coach. There pride won't let them give in so easily." Cole replied.

"Which is probably why Victoria hates Sheree. Her pride just won't accept the fact that Sheree is a contender for the Women's Championship and she isn't." Coachman said as Both woman made it to there feet, with Victoria using the ropes to help her up, both tired and exhausted, but not ready to give in yet.

Tara walked towards, Victoria and grabbed a fist full of her hair, only for Victoria to elbow her in the stomach twice, before catching Tara right in the face with a right hook.

"Oh man!" Cole exclaimed as Tara head whipped to the side, slightly dazed from the punch.

"Wow! Their was a lot of weight behind that fist!" Coachman commented.

Victoria grabbed a fist full of Tara's hair, before rising her knee up and full on kneeing Tara in the face, getting a collective _"Ohhh!"_ From the fans in attendance at the destructive force and impact of Victoria's knee connecting with Tara's face, causing Tara to fall back, spread eagled in the ring, completely still. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"That's... That's the same knee that shattered Candice Michelle's face, 3 years ago!" Cole exclaimed.

"That's it! It's over! Tara is done!" Coachman cried out as Victoria gave the fans a great big evil grin and waved her hand across her throat in a _'She's finished'_ motion as they booed in anger.

Victoria, stepped back into the ring and pulled Tara to her feet, openly cackling at the sight of Tara's arms hanging limp as she held the woman in a front headlock.

"Tara is out folks." Cole said.

"Yep. And Victoria knows it." Coachman said as Victoria grinned darkly at the fans before lifting Tara onto her right shoulder and hitting the Widow's Peak with extreme force, causing Tara to fall onto her stomach, unmoving.

"Widow's Peak with a authority!" Cole exclaimed.

"It's over now! Victoria's won this!" Coachman said as Victoria went for the pinfall with a dastardly smug grin on her face, knowing that she's won this round.

_1..._

_2..._

Victoria's mouth flew open in shock when Tara kicked out a second before the three count, causing the fans to cry out in shock and relief at Tara kicking out!

"Tara kicked out!" Cole exclaimed in shock.

"What?!" Coachman cried out in equal shock.

"Tara kicked out at the last second!" Cole said.

"I thought that was it!" Coachman explained.

"No, Tara kicked out!" Cole replied as Victoria sat on her knees, scowling in anger as she gripped her head.

"NO!" Victoria yelled out in outrage, slamming her hands down on the mat in frustration and anger, before standing up and grapping the referee by his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" She roared in his face.

"Hey! Get your hands off me! I'm the referee! Get your hands off me!" The referee snapped back.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT WAS THREE!"

"It was two, Victoria!" He replied making her growl in anger.

"Victoria is livid! Absolutely livid!" Cole exclaimed.

"You can't really blame her! Everyone in this arena thought that was it! But Tara still kicked out!" Coachman replied.

Victoria pushed the referee roughly away. "Count faster this time!" She snapped before turning back to the still body of Tara.

Victoria went to grab Tara when the women's arm suddenly snapped up and pulled Victoria into a modified version of the Gogoplata, the fans rising to their feet and cheering as Victoria screamed in pain.

"Oh no!" Coachman cried out.

"That's the same move The Undertaker used to choke out Big Daddy V last week!" Cole exclaimed as Victoria's cries of pain could be heard throughout the arena as Tara pressed her throat against her leg with all the strength she could muster, her gold eyes glowing with intensity, growling through her teeth as she applied the pressure, making Victoria fail her free arm around, trying to work out how to get out of this new and terrifying situation. "Tara's got a vice grip on that submission!"

"For God's sake Victoria! Just tap!" Coachman pleaded, not wanting to see Victoria bleed out like Big Daddy V did last week.

Eventually Victoria was forced to tap, getting a loud positive response from the fans in attendance.

"Victoria taps out! Tara wins this one!" Cole said as Tara released Victoria.

_"Here's your winner, Tara Stone!"_ Justin Roberts announced to the Reading audience as _"Rest In Peace"_ played throughout the arena, causing the fans to cheer in approval.

Victoria rolled out of the ring as Tara gingerly and slowly stood up, placing her hands on her hips as she looked around the Sovereign Center with her usual stoic expression on her face.

"Victoria had this match in the bag, until Tara caught her in that mysterious submission that her mentor, The Undertaker has been using lately." Cole said as the referee raised Tara's hand in victory, getting a loud positive response from the fans.

"Man... That hold is scary! I hope Victoria's ok!" Coachman added.

The referee was seen tending to Victoria who was having a coughing fit, while clutching at her throat. Thankfully she wasn't coughing up blood like Big Daddy V was last week.

Tara surveyed the crowd a little more before dropping to a knee, sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes back, whilst slowly lifting her arm up into the air, gaining a loud and ruckus reaction from the Reading Fans as a ghoulish dark blue lightning painted the arena.

"If I was Melina I'd be very worried." Cole said.

"Yeah, especially if- Hey wait a minute!" Coachman suddenly yelled out.

The back of Tara's head suddenly exploded with pain making her fall face first into the mat.

The lighting turned back to normal, to reveal Melina standing over Tara with an uncharacteristic stoic expression on her face, the Woman's Championship held securely in her hands as she stared down at Tara, the fans booing harshly in response to her sudden appearance.

"It's Melina!" Cole exclaimed.

"Have you seen the look on Melina's face! I've never seen her with a look like that before!" Coachman added in slight surprise.

Melina crouched down, balancing on the balls of her feet while tilting her head to the side, staring down Tara with angry silted eyes, watching as she struggled to get up.

"Tara is hurt, Coach. Very badly hurt." Cole said as he watched on in worry.

"Yeah... She just went through a ticked off and very game Victoria, and then Melina comes out of nowhere and clubs her in the back of the head from behind with the Women's Championship!" Coachman replied.

Melina watched Tara a little more before placing the Women's title between herself and her fallen No Way Out opponent.

"Is this what you want, huh? Is this what you want?!" Melina growled, her eyes darkening in anger, before standing up.

Melina rolled out of the ring and began pacing a part of the ringside area, watching as Tara struggled to get back on her feet, her lips curling up into an angry snarl, as she started cursing out obscenities in Spanish.

"The champion is on the prowl!" Cole cried out.

"Tara better watch out. Melina looks more ticked off then Victoria did!" Coachman added as the Women's Champion continued to pace the ring, eyeing Tara in anger.

The crowd released a huge pop when Melina suddenly pulled the apron of the ring up, and began searching under the ring!

"W-What is she doing?!" Michael stuttered in shock.

"Keep up Michael! It's pretty obvious what's she's doing!" Coachman replied.

Melina pulled out a steel chair, and glared at Tara, in unadulterated hatred, watching as Tara managed to lift herself off the mat and onto her hand and knees.

"Oh no! Melina's going too far! She's way going too far!" Cole exclaimed as he stared at her in horror.

"This is about to get really personal!" Coachman said as Melina slide into the ring, as Tara stood to her full height with the fans screaming, and calling out to Tara, trying to warn her of the impending danger, while the official tried to plead with Melina not to use the chair. "Tara has no idea what's about to happened!"

As soon as Tara turned around Melina connected with a chair shot to the gut, making Tara hunch over in pain.

"Oh!" Coachman exclaimed.

"Shot to the gut!" Cole cried out.

Melina glared murderously at Tara before raising the steel chair over her head and bringing it back down into the back of Tara, as hard as she could with extreme force, sending Tara crashing to the mat with a loud cry of pain, the Reading Fans letting loose a resounding _"Ohhh!"_ At the impact of flesh meeting steel.

"Oh god!" Coachman exclaimed, wincing at the impact.

"And a vicious shot to the back, flooring Tara!" Cole cried out.

Melina stared down at Tara with her face scrunching up in rage as she watched Tara writhe in agony, struggling to even move, while the referee tried to get Melina to calm down. The Latin American scowled and shook her head, before raising the chair over her head again.

"Oh no! Not again!" Cole cried out.

"Melina's not done!" Coachman added.

The fans let loose another resounding _"Ohhh!"_ wincing as Melina cracked Tara again with another brutal chair shot to the back. "Oh!"

Melina refused to let up on the assault, hitting Tara over and over again with repeated vicious chair shots to the woman's back, starting off slow before increasing the tempo and impact with each strike fuelling her anger, releasing rage filled screams, while the one lone referee was trying to maintain at least a little bit of order, but Melina was having none of it, the chair starting to bend, the more she used it

"Melina has snapped! She's absolutely lost it!" Cole exclaimed.

"We need to get some more help out here! One referee isn't gonna be enough to control this mad woman!" Coachman cried out.

The crowd erupted into a sea of angry boos as Melina got more violent, now brutalising the back of Tara, with the edge of the steel chair.

"Aw Come on now! Enough is enough!" Cole snapped in anger.

"I don't think Melina cares! She just wants to destroy Tara!" Coachman exclaimed.

**"MELINA!"**

The fans cheered in relief when Theodore Long walked out onto the stage, mic in hand and an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Here comes Teddy!" Coachman cried out.

"Hopefully he'll be able to calm her down." Cole said.

"That's enough Melina! Stop it!" Teddy demanded as Melina finally relented, from her brutal assault, turning around to glare up at the man with silted eyes.

"Please... Just calm down okay." Teddy pleaded, as Melina slowly backed up, until she was leaning against the corner turnbuckle that was opposite the time keepers area, chair still in hand, staring up at where Teddy stood on the stage, with another uncharacteristic stoic frown on her face, fully aware of Tara squirming and moving little by little, attempting to try and get back up.

"Melina has... Tara is in a very bad way. Melina has completely annihilated her." Cole said, staring at Tara in worry as she writhed in pain and agony.

"Yeah... I can't believe Melina went this far!" Coachman said.

Tara tried to at least lift her body off the mat, but ended up collapsing in pain.

"Tara can't even lift her body off the mat, Coach..." Cole said sombrely.

"At least she's moving! I'm surprised she's even still breathing after that onslaught!" Coachman commented.

"Look... Put the chair down and come backstage... Please." Teddy pleaded as Melina continued to stare up at him that emotionless expression on her face.

"If this is about what I said earlier... Then I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for offending you. But please... Just put the chair down and we can talk about this like adults." Teddy said.

Melina regarded Teddy for a moment before a look of pure anger made it's way to Melina's face and she shook her head before stepping towards Tara and raising the chair other her head, as Tara steadily got up to her hands and knees, the fans looking on in shock and horror.

"No Melina! That's enough!" Teddy shouted through the mic, but his plead fell on death ears.

"STOP THIS!" Cole shouted.

"She's gonna destroy her!" Coachman exclaimed.

Tara got to one knee, and looked up at Melina with wide, dazed, golden eyes. Melina grinned darkly at the woman before letting loose a loud primal scream.

"NO! NO!" Cole pleaded desperately.

"OH MY GOSH!" Coachman exclaimed in horror.

A loud _"Ohhh!"_ resounded throughout the building as Melina swung with all her might, bashing Tara in the skull with the steel chair, the impact of the chair connecting with Tara's skull, vibrating across the Sovereign Center.

"Right to the skull!" Cole cried out.

"Oh my god!" Coachman exclaimed.

Tara fell back, unmoving, her forehead starting to bleed from the vicious chair shot, to the shock and worry of the fans.

"Tara has been busted open!" Cole cried out.

"That looks nasty." Coachman muttered.

"Melina has snapped here! She's gone completely insane!" Cole snapped in anger as Melina stared down at the still body of Tara with an intense angry gaze, finally throwing the now useless chair away as the fans voiced their rage and disgust at what they witnessed from Melina.

"I think this whole thing with Tara has gotten into Melina's head. Tara has had her eyes set on Melina for months now! I think this is Melina's way of saying; "I've had Enough!" Coachman said.

"But that doesn't make it right! Melina just tried to destroy Tara! Tried to not only take her out of the match! But take her out for good!" Cole snapped.

"I never said she did the right thing, Cole! I'm just calling it like I see it!" Coachman replied as the Latin American grabbed the Women's Championship before dropping to her knees, and forcing the Title in Tara's bloody face whilst also getting in the woman's face.

"You see this! This is mine!" She growled, pushing the Women's championship in Tara's face.

"This is as close as you're ever gonna get! You not ever taking this away from me! NEVER!" Melina snapped, before straddling Tara and attacking her with rapid fire, 6 inch fists to the woman's bloodied face, causing the Reading fans to increase the intensity of their anger at what they were seeing, the official trying desperately to pull Melina away from Tara.

"Oh come on! You've done enough already!" Cole shouted in anger.

"I don't think Melina gives a damn anymore! She hates Tara!" Coachman said.

More officials ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, finally managing to pry Melina off of Tara.

"And finally, we've got some control!" Cole sighed in relief.

"Yeah but the damage has already been done." Coachman replied as Melina pulled herself away from the officials, picking up the Women's Championship and stood over Tara, who's face was now covered in blood, Melina's legs on either side of the woman as she stared down at her, before raising her arms, Tara's blood covering her left fist while holding the Women's title in her right, smirking at the Reading fans that were booing her in anger.

"Well one things for sure. I don't think Melina will be worrying about that No Disqualification Match anymore. Even if Tara is cleared to compete at No Way Out, Melina has shown that she can handle a No DQ Match." Coachman said.

"That maybe so, but she didn't need to beat Tara to near death! It was uncalled for!" Cole snapped.

"It's called making a statement, Cole! Teddy claimed that Melina is scared of Tara! This is her way of proving that she isn't!" Coachman replied.

Melina eventually stepped away from Tara and left the ring, sauntering up the ramp with a smug smirk, the Women's Championship hanging over her shoulder. I think we've have just witnessed a different more violent side of Melina tonight. And it's all Tara's fault."

"How is any of this Tara's fault?!" Cole exclaimed, glaring at his broadcast partner.

"Tara has been breathing down Melina's neck for months! She was bound to snap at some point!" Coachman replied as Melina walked up the ramp and onto the stage, looking at Teddy who was glaring angrily at her.

"Why did you do this?!" He snapped.

"Do I look scared of her now, Teddy?" Melina drawled before looking down at the ring, where the officials and ringside doctors were tending to Tara, a satisfied grin appearing on her face.

"I think I just proved my point." She said before chuckling at the anger on his face and sauntering off, finally heading backstage.

The doctors managed to clean the blood off Tara's face, and were now helping her to her feet along with the officials.

The woman staggered and fell down to one knee, the officials instantly trying to help her up, but Tara pushed them away with a growl of annoyance, refusing any help and rising to her feet, this time managing to stay standing, receiving a round of applause from the Reading fans, at the sight of seeing the Princess of Death Valley stand up on her own, even after that onslaught.

"How is Tara standing right now?" Coachman questioned, staring at Tara in shock.

"That is now tough this woman is. Melina will have to kill her if she wants to walk out of Nevada Champion." Cole said.

Tara shook her head to get rid of the dizziness. Everything happened so fast, but she was very much aware of what happened. Tara rested her hands on her knees, and panted, not from pain, but from anger. Hot red anger.

Anger at herself for letting Melina get the drop on her like that, and anger at Melina for even thinking it was remotely okay to attack her like that. If she thinks she was about to get away with that scot free, she had another thing coming!

"Tara, are you alright?" One of the officials asked.

Tara snapped her head towards the man, her gold eyes darkening in anger.

Before he even knew what was happening, Tara's arm snapped out and grabbed him by the neck, making his eyes widen in fear at the scowl on her face, while the fans cheered. Teddy stood on the stage watching with wide eyes as Tara glowered at the man in her grasp.

"Oh no!" Coachman cried out in shock.

"Tara! Tara!" Cole exclaimed.

Tara ignored the pleads from the other officials to let the man go and Chokeslammed the referee without a second thought, the small man's body bouncing off the canvas with tremendous force. "Chokeslam! Tara just Chokeslammed one of the referees!"

"That poor guy! Wrong place, wrong time!" Coachman said.

The officials tried to calm Tara down, causing her to give them a seething, dark and murderous glare. The officials seemed to get the memo, and hightailed it out of the ring, before Tara could take her anger out on them too.

"Look at the look on Tara's face!" Cole exclaimed.

"Oh boy... She's ticked off!" Coachman cried out.

"The officials are getting outta here!" Cole said, watching as the large group of officials ran up the ramp and into the backstage area, all wanting to get as far away from Tara's anger as possible.

"I don't blame them! I wouldn't wanna be in that ring! Not when Tara is like that!" Coachman replied.

Tara seethed in anger, breathing heavy ragged breaths, rage clear on her face as she looked around the arena, before leaving the ring, a thick angry scowl on her face. "If I was Melina I'd be looking for someplace to hide!"

"Tara is hungry for vengeance! And she just might get it!" Cole said as Tara walked up the ramp, scowl still present on her face. The more she thought about what Melina just did to her, the more angrier she got. Melina was gonna get it. That was for sure.

"Tara I..." Teddy started but the gold eyed woman just walked straight past him, not even acknowledging his presence. Their was only one thing on Tara's mind; _revenge._

_..._

As soon as Roxanna exited the gorilla, she was instantly greeted by a extremely worried and freaked out looking Melina.

"Are you okay?! I didn't mean to hit you so hard! I am so sorry!" Melina cried out, making Roxanna's eyes widen briefly at the women's little freak out before laughing and placing her hands on the champion's shoulders in reassurance.

"It's okay! I've had worse! Bleedin' ain't nothin' new to me." Roxanna told the woman.

"But-!"

"Don't worry bout it. Stuff like that always happens when weapons are involved." Roxanna reassured the champion.

Melina still looked skeptical about the whole thing but nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Holy crap, you two!"

The two turned to find Lisa, Jessica and Jay walking up to them, with shocked looks on their faces.

"I know you guys said that you were gonna turn things up a bit, but that was mental!" Jay exclaimed.

"Let me guess. That was all your idea to get the chair in, wasn't it?" Jessica said to Roxanna with a smile.

"Well... We've got three weeks until the Pay-Per-View, so I thought it would be right to get Melina accustomed with usin' a weapon as soon as possible." Roxanna explained.

"I think I'm doing good so far." Melina said. "I'm dreading getting hit with a chair though."

"Don't worry, you get used to it after taking the fifth shot." Lisa told her.

"If you're trying to reassure me it ain't working." Melina replied, getting a laugh form the woman.

"Are you gonna be okay? That cut looks nasty." Jay said while eyeing the cut that Roxanna received from Melina catching her in the face with the chair, just above her left eyebrow, which was made worse when she decided to punch at it.

Roxanna waved off the concerned looks she was receiving. "I'm fine. I just need to get stitched up and I'll be as good as new. I'm more worried bout this one tryin' to break my nose!" She replied while giving Lisa a look.

"I can't help it! Sometimes I get lost in the moment!" Lisa replied with a chuckle.

Roxanna rolled her eyes, with smile. "Whatever. I'm off to the trainers room. See you guys later." She said whilst walking off.

Jessica shook her head as she watched Roxanna walk off. "She's a real trooper. I wouldn't be able to get up after that many chair shots." The woman said before looking at Melina. "How many times did you hit her exactly?"

"I lost count at 25." Melina admitted with a sheepish grin.

"That's Roxy for ya. The woman's a freak. But Mark is her mentor so it's not very surprising." Lisa said.

"Ain't that the truth." Jay added with a chuckle.

...

On the way to the trainers room, Roxanna bumped into Mark and Michelle who looked a little worried.

"Nice job out there." Mark complimented.

"Well I learned from the best." Roxanna said with a grin, making him smirk.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Michelle asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine! I don't get why everyone's so worried!" Roxanna replied with chuckle.

"Well you did just get hit in the face with a chair." Mark reminded her.

"You can't seriously tell me that didn't hurt?!" Michelle added, with a look of bewilderment at how calm Roxy was being.

"Well... A lil... But it ain't as bad as what I went through in the past. You've seen my Match with Amy at WrestleMania right?" Roxy asked the woman, smirking when the woman shuddered.

"Please don't remind me. That shit was scary! Awesome but scary! How the hell are you two still alive?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"To this day I'm still askin' myself that question!" Roxanna replied with a laugh.

"Anyway... You'd better get that stitched up." Mark told Roxy who nodded.

"Wanna come?" She asked Michelle with a grin.

"I don't see why not." She replied.

The two said their goodbyes to Mark before heading towards the trainers room.

"Are you excited about going back to Texas?" Michelle McCool asked.

"Definitely. I miss Derek and the kids." Roxanna replied, as a small frown appeared on her face.

Michelle frowned at the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I just wish I could spend more time with em, ya know." Roxy replied.

Michelle gave Roxanna a sad smile. The woman loved her kids and Derek dearly. Anyone could see that. But having a family in the business is tough. Especially when your one of the bigger stars. Working for the WWE was very demanding.

"You could always go for a part-time contract." Michelle suggested.

"I don't know... I don't think I'm at that stage where I could ask for a part-time contract. I mean... Vince doesn't exactly look at us girls in the same light as Paul or Mark." Roxanna replied.

"That maybe true. But I bet Dray and Christy think differently. I'm sure they can think of something. Besides... I think you have definitely reached that stage." Michelle said.

"Ya think so?" Roxanna questioned, getting a firm nod from Michelle.

"Yep. I mean, it may be smaller than Takers, but you're also undefeated at WrestleMania. Vince would be stupid not to see you in the same light he sees Mark. Especially with all the things that you've done here." The woman replied.

Roxanna stared at Michelle in slight surprise before chuckling. "Thanks Michelle."

Michelle just smiled. "No problem."

The two reached the trainers room and opened the door.

As soon as Roxanna walked in, Bob, the doctor sighed.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna be seeing more of you, Roxy?" He asked in what sounded like exasperation.

Roxanna chuckled as she took a seat on the exam table, while Michelle sat on one of the chairs.

"It's good to see you too, Bob." She said, making the man roll his eyes with a shake of his head, before examining the cut.

"Alright... You ready for those stitches?" He asked her.

"Go for it." Roxanna told the man.

Michelle watched as Bob stitched up the wound, with Roxanna remaining calm and collected throughout the whole thing.

"How the hell are you so calm?" Michelle questioned with a slightly shocked look on her face.

Roxy just chuckled. "I've been in here a couple times."

Bob scoffed. "I was convinced you lived here in 2003." He retorted, getting a grin from Roxanna.

"I'm not as bad as Jane and David though." Roxanna said.

Bob scoffed again. "Those two... Hooligans. I hate those Huxleys." He said.

Roxanna chuckled. She knew he didn't really hate them. He's just not a fan of their reckless nature.

"Ya do know that a Huxley is currently on the roster right?" Michelle asked the man with an amused smile.

Bob looked at Roxanna with a look of dread on his face at what Michelle just told him.

"Don't tell me that old goat is crazy enough to sign that psycho?!" He exclaimed.

"Jane is not a psycho and it's her daughter that's signed a contract. Not Her." Roxanna answered.

"That lunatic can have kids?!"

Roxanna opened her to answer but then frowned. "Ya messing with me ain't cha?"

Bob stared at Roxanna in what looked like mock horror before grinning at the unamused expression on her face. "Sorry Kitty-Kat. Couldn't help it." He replied, chuckling when Roxanna growled at the nickname.

"I'm very much aware of Sheree. I just hope she isn't as reckless as her parents... She's not... right?" Bob asked, looking at the two.

Michelle shrugged, but Roxanna smirked at him and refused to answer.

Bob sighed, taking Roxanna's smirk as an affirmative. "Fuckin' Huxleys..." He grumbled under his breath.

Both Michelle and Roxanna chuckled in amusement.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Not Taken Seriously**_


	13. Not Taken Seriously: Part 1

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the four month wait! College is very demanding (And My father KEEPS TURNING OFF THE INTERNET WHEN I'M USING IT! ARGH! -_-) Anyway... Here's the next chapter! I've decided to split this chapter in half! I've already started the second half but I don't know when I'll upload it so for now, ENJOY!_**

**_For those of you that don't know, I have edited all 13 chapters. I've added tiny parts and taken out the script writing when writing commentary, because I've realised that the commentary dialogue looks a bit stupid that way. If you guys want to check the edited versions, you are fully welcomed to. _**

**_Don't worry, I'm still working on the Dragon Ball Legacy Saga. I just wanted to get Monday Night Raw out of the way first. So except Not Taken Seriously Part 2 and the next chapter of Ayara's Awakening. I don't know when, but they will be uploaded. You have my word on that!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Not Taken Seriously Part 1**

_**Monday Night Raw: Austin, Texas - Frank Irwin Center, February 4th, 2008**_

Sheree sighed blissfully as she sat in the passenger seat of John Cena's Ford Mustang GT.

The young woman wore an old _'Ruthless Aggression' _themed hoodie and a black V-neck crop top, leaving her toned midriff exposed. She also wore black faded jeans which was fastened by a black belt with a small chibi verison of Revy from Black Lagoon attached to it in the form of a key chain and ankle-high heeled boots.

Sheree released another blissful sigh as she affectionately ran her hand over the dashboard of the car. "Seriously Felix. You've got one sexy ride here. You've gotta lemme take it out for a spin some day." Sheree said, smirking at the thought.

John snorted and rolled his eyes at the woman as he drove down the streets of Austin, heading towards the Frank Irwin Center for Monday Night Raw. Sheree has always had a thing for sports cars, preferably the super fast ones. Especially muscle cars. Though he can't say he's surprised by this. Sheree's mother owns a badass Dodge Charger 1969 and Sheree has been eyeing up his Ford Mustang from the moment he brought it, so he guessed it ran in the famliy. As for letting her drive it though...

"No way!" John retorted, smirking in amusement when Sheree pouted at him.

"Aw come on Felix!"

"Nope! Not ever!"

Sheree crossed her arms and began to sulk, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

John shook his head at the woman. _"I swear... She's like a little kid sometimes..."_

"Why won't you let Sheree drive your car John? Is she that bad?" Jenna, who was sat in the back, asked.

For some reason the female Raw Commentator was wearing her twin sisters favorite leather jacket hoodie and wore a retro _'Austin 3:16' _themed t-shirt, black pants and a pair of heels.

John chuckled. "Do you really wanna know?" He replied, grinning at Sheree's look of horror.

"Don't you dare!"

John ignored her.

"Remember when Sheree took off and went to Miami for a year?" He asked.

"Don't ignore me, Felix!" Sheree growled with an annoyed scowl on her face, which worsened when the former WWE Champion continued to do so, his grin widening in mischief.

"Yeah how could I forget." Jenna replied with a chuckle. "Sheree was in that rebellious stage. You should have seen Mom's face when she found out!"

"Like you were any better!" Sheree snapped at her twin.

"Do you wanna guess what she was doing throughout that whole year?" John continued.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, if you don't shut it, I'll make sure you don't make it to No Way Out!" Sheree threatened with her best Huxley glare, making John chuckle.

"I wanna say she was wrestling but something tells me I'm gonna be wrong." Jenna said in amusement.

"Yep! I was defiantly wrestling!" Sheree said rather quickly, making Jenna grin at her in amusement, not convinced.

"She was street racing." John answered, earning himself a scathing glare from the woman beside him.

"What?! Street racing! What the fuck, Sheree?!" Jenna exclaimed, staring at her twin sister in shock.

"What? It looked like fun!"

"You could have gotten a criminal record!"

"She defiantly would have done if it weren't for your father sending me after her." John replied.

Sheree huffed. "Like I needed your help." She retorted, crossing her arms and turning away from John in annoyance.

"Does mom know about this?" Jenna asked her sister, curiously.

The brunette haired woman snorted in return. "What do you think?!"

Jenna smirked mischievously at that. "Ah, so she doesn't know."

Sheree gave John a _"See what you've done now"_ glare. She knew that tone well. It was usually the tone that got her in trouble when she was a little girl.

Jenna gave her twin sister a smug grin. "Wait till mom hears bout this one! She's gonna flip!"

Sheree glared at John with more intensity.

"I'm gonna kill you in your sleep and steal your car."

"Yeah, yeah. Save the idle threats for the ring."

...

Once the trio made it to the arena, they were greeted by Christy and Elizabeth, who was decked out in street clothes.

"Hey Sheree. Could we talk for a moment?" Christy asked, as the three got out of the car.

"Ooo, someone's in trouble!" Jenna teased.

"Put a sock in it." Sheree drawled whilst pulling her suitcases out of the boot of the car, unamused by her twin sister's teasing.

"We'll see ya later on." John said, whilst placing his bag over his shoulder and also ending up somehow carrying Jenna's bags before heading off with the black haired woman, Sheree watching in amusement as her twin proceeded to jump on the big man's back as they walked off.

Sheree shook her head at her sister's antics before turning back towards her boss and Elizabeth. "What's up?"

"Well, I've just found out that we're the first match on the card after that WWE Championship Contract signing." Elizabeth explained making Sheree raise an eyebrow, before smirking at Christy. "Me and Liz are having a Royal Rumble rematch already?"

Christy chuckled. "The fans really liked your last match so why not?" She said with shrug.

"But that's not all. Since it's the first match on the card, you guys really don't have time to do anything before then, so I was thinking since we've got a few more hours, how about you guys do a segment before the show starts." Christy said, as she handed them their scripts for the night.

Sheree looked through the script with a frown, before sighing. "Alright..."

Christy and Elizabeth chuckled at the look on her face. "Don't worry! I know you don't like people putting words in your mouth. So Dray decided to give ya a lil bit of freedom, tonight." Christy said.

Sheree smilied slightly at that. She doesn't hate the creative team like a certain Straight Edge Superstar does, but sometimes they have a habit of making her out to be a flirty, barbie doll princess like, Candice, Maria and Barbra "Barbie" Blank aka Kelly Kelly, which she's not. So she couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief at that.

"Okay! Lets get this show on the road!"

...

_A few minutes before Raw starts..._

"Paul's not here tonight?" Jessie repeated her best friends words, with a curious look on her face, appearing surprised by this. She had just come out of the shower so her hair was slightly damp and a white towel was wrapped around her naked form as she sat on the bench inside the Divas locker room.

"That's what I said." Charlotte said, wearing a black t-shirt with the words _'The Punisher' _written in white bold writing with a skull wearing a crown behind it. She also wore black leather skin-tight pants and a pair of black, knee-length high heeled boots. And of course, wrapped around her fists and going up her arms was white tape. Their was also a leather black jacket hanging on the door of her locker behind her.

The self proclaimed Queen of Queens narrowed her eyes at the Nashville native as she sat next to the woman, arms crossed and her right leg, hanging over her left. "Please don't tell me you're gonna walk around in a towel all day?"

A tantalizing smile appeared on Jessie's face at that. "I don't see why not. Vince defiantly won't complain." was Jessie's reply, whilst stretching her arms out above her head in a suggestive manner.

"I seriously hope your joking." Charlotte said back, making Jessie laugh before standing up and proceeding to get herself ready for tonight.

"So, why has Paul decided to no show anyway?" Lisa asked Charlotte.

A chuckle vibrated from Jessie's chest as she quickly put on a fresh pair of bra and panties.

"He probably left his shovel." She retorted, gaining a few laughs from the the other divas.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Charlotte repiled sarcastically with a faint look of amusement before frowning. "It's his brother-in-law's funeral today." Charlotte said, causing the women to fall silent.

"Oh..." Jessie said as a sad expression appeared on her face at that. "... Now I feel like a bitch for teasing..."

Charlotte smiled at her friend. "Don't worry about it. Its not like you knew." She replied.

"Since Paul isn't hear today, What are you gonna do?" Ashley asked the former 5-Time Women's Champion.

Charlotte just smirked at the snapback wearing bombshell. "Lets just say Mr. Layfield should have eyes in the back of his head." Her smirk now looking rather evil, sending a shiver down the spine of some of the women that saw it.

"Do you have to be so scary about it." Maria Kanellis muttered, making Charlotte laugh lightly. "Sorry. Can't help it sometimes."

The door suddenly opened to reveal the WWE Champion, Randy Orton with a smug grin on his face. "Ladie-!" A towel to the face caught his attention, making him turn towards the culprit in annoyance.

"What was that for Kerry?" The man asked through clenched teeth.

"Asshole!" The blonde haired woman growled, wearing ankle high boots, Demin shorts and a red bra. "You don't just walk into our locker room like that! Get out!"

Randy smirked at his protégé, holding the WWE Championship up for her to see. "I'm the WWE Champion, Kerry. I can do whatever I want." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone, making Kerry scowl in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Like a care! Get out!"

Randy chuckled before glancing at Jessie, who was now fully clothed, wearing a _'Nashville Vixen' _themed V-neck black crop top with white red-trimmed lettering, styled in the way Shane McMahon's shirt letterings normally are and on the back was _'You Can't Kill What's Not Your Creation_' all in red with the word_ 'Creation'_ being the boldest and biggest and looking like it was oozing blood. The Nashville native also wore white pants which was tucked into black knee length stilettos.

"Damn... I should have got here earlier. I wanted to catch you in a towel again." He said with grin, making most of the women's jaws drop at his boldness.

Jessie just chuckled. "Maybe next time sweetheart." She replied.

"Jessie!" Charlotte exclaimed, staring at her best friend with wide eyes.

"Get the fuck out, you pervert!" Kerry raged, throwing another towel at the WWE Champion who moved out of the way with a laugh before smirking at the annoyed scowl on the woman's face.

"Hurry up will ya! We're up in a few minutes." Randy said to the angry blonde before leaving, his laughter being heard from the changing room as he walked down the corridor.

"Obnoxious prick." Kerry growled whilst putting on a black _'Legend Slayer' _themed T-Shirt. "I can't wait for the day they let me turn on him!"

"Yeah... somehow I don't see that ever happening." Maria commented with a smile before turning towards Jessie. "I can't believe you just did that?! Ya know he's married, right?"

Jessie just shrugged in an uncaring way. "It's just harmless flirting. Its not like I'm gonna jump into his bed." She replied.

"Just be careful, kay. You have a knack for getting in serious trouble whenever it involves the boys." Charlotte said with a worried expression on her face.

"For the last time Charlotte, I was drunk and had no idea Dwayne was gonna be there." Jessie retorted in annoyance.

"Wait a minute... YOU SLEPT WITH THE ROCK?!" Ashley blurted out, staring at Jessie in shock along with most of the other women, while Lisa smirked.

"Ya gave The Great One some poontang pie huh?" She joked, making Charlotte choke out a laugh while the Nashville Vixen glared at the bike loving woman, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Noo... I got a little drunk and somehow ended up in his bed." Jessie said through clench teeth in annoyance.

"... I don't know why, but I don't believe you..." Mickie said. "Neither do I..." Ashley added.

"I didn't sleep with The Rock!" Jessie exclaimed, face turning a darker shade of red in embarrassment.

Kerry chuckled. "Your... err... conquests..."

"I hate you." Jessie said with a flat, umamused look on her face as she glared at the New Yorker.

"...Are interestin' to hear..." Kerry continued with a smirk of amusement.

"...But I'd better get going. I'm in the first segment with Cena and Orton and if I don't get a move on, that sneaky pervert is gonna come back." Kerry said, checking herself in the mirror to see if everything was in the right place. It would do her no good if she ended up suffering a wardrobe malfunction in the middle of the contract signing.

"Just make sure to go easy on Cena. He's fragile." Charlotte joked with a chuckle as Kerry made her way out.

"Fragile my ass! I could shoot the fucker 50 times in the head and he'd still kick out at 2! Asshole's lucky I'm only gettin' a few hits in!" Kerry muttered darkly, before leaving.

"She is soo mean!" Mickie said, chuckling along with Charlotte and some of the other Divas at Kerry's response.

...

_"To Be Loved" _by Papa Roach played throughout the arena as the opening pyrotechnics went off in the Frank Irwin Center as the show official got started with the loud and ruckus Austin, Texas crowd roaring with excitement.

"The WWE is on there way to Las Vegas at No Way Out! But tonight, 13, 562 has sold out, in The Drum, at the University of Texas, in Austin!" J.R said.

"And only 8 days since returning to the WWE, John Cena is gonna test his surgically repaired patria muscle by taking on the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry, in an Arm Wrestling Match!" King said as graphics were shown of said match.

"Cena's done a lot of crazy things. Trust me, I know from personal experience. This was a reckless move on his part! Mark Henry might just rip his arm off!" Jenna said.

"I betcha Orton and Kerry would pay to see that!" King chuckled.

"Also coming up tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. McMahon is going to force, his little son, Hornswoggle to join the Mr. McMahon Kiss My Ass club here tonight!" J.R said.

"Eww..." Jenna groaned in disgust.

With the graphics over, the cameras cut to the ring, which was decorated in a red carpet with a table in the middle. And sitting on the table with one leg crossed over the other, was Kerry, who had a look of disdain on her face as she overlooked the Austin crowd that was booing her and the WWE Champion Randy Orton, who was stood next to her with that cold and stoic look on his face as thier music played in the background. Behind them were two men dressed in suits.

"The WWE Champion Randy Orton and Kerry, has taken centre stage if you will, in the sqaured circle here tonight." J.R commented.

"Ugh... It's my second week and I already can't stand em!" Jenna retorted.

"Hey! That's the WWE Champion and the Greatest Diva of all time you're talking about! Show some respect!" King demanded.

"When pigs fly!" Jenna snapped back as Randy slipped the prestigious gold studded, spinner belt off his shoulders and lifted it above his head with one hand, garnering a heated negative reaction from the fans.

"The man that will meet John Cena, 13 days till now, for the WWE Title! Cena did not want to wait until WrestleMania, after he won the Royal Rumble Match, 8 days ago!" J.R reminded everyone.

"Another reckless decision made by Cena, right Jenna?" King said to the woman.

"Yeah... but like I keep saying, Cena could walk out of No Way Out with the gold!" Jenna replied.

Orton placed the WWE Title onto the table, before taking a clipboard from one of the men stationed in the ring and looking over the papers with calm concentration as his music faded into the background.

The boos only increased with volume, making Kerry scowl slightly and making Randy look up from the papers in his hand, looking slightly taken back by the heated boos from the fans.

Randy poked his mouth with his tongue in slight annoyance when the Austin crowd, proceeded to chant _"You suck! You suck! You suck!" _making Kerry scowl.

"SHUT UP AND SHOW SOME RESPECT!" The former 3-Time Women's Champion snapped through the microphone, garnering even more heat from the crowd and causing them to chant even louder.

"No secret Austin has always lacked respect..." King muttered in distaste.

"Put a sock in it..." Jenna drawled, in no mood to hear King sucking up to the WWE Champion.

Kerry and Orton stayed quiet, annoyance clear on their faces, as the Austin crowd continued to chant, both silently deciding to let the fans wear themselves out before Orton began to speak.

"What I have here in my hand is an _official_ WWE Championship Contract." Orton explained to the fans, causing the fans to jeer and boo in distaste.

Orton looked over the contract again before continuing. "Last week John Cena accepted my challenge..." Randy paused, as the Frank Irwin Center practically exploded as soon as John Cena was mentioned, making Kerry roll her eyes at their excessive screaming. Of course there was a fair amount of boos, but that was drowned out by the cheers.

When Orton was sure the fans had calmed down he continued.

"He accepted my challenge to apply his Royal Rumble win, in a championship Match at No Way Out against me." The WWE Champion said. The man looked down at the contract, a small smirk appearing on his face, as he shook his head.

"The thing of it is, John Cena's word... means nothing to me!" The WWE Champion proclaimed, making Kerry nod in obvious agreement with a grin on her face while the fans booed and jeered in response.

"That is why I want it in writing!" Orton continued. "I want it in writing so there's no way John Cena can back out in 2 weeks. So there's no way John Cena can claim that he is not fully recovered. I want this contract signed, so that for John Cena... There is No. Way. Out."

The fans booed slightly at that.

"Which is why I had my lawyers draw up this contract which I have signed." Orton said, gesturing towards the two men in the ring with him and Kerry, before looking up at the stage, ignoring the loud chants of _"Cena! Cena! Cena!" _that resounded throughout the arena.

"So John Cena!" Orton called out, causing the fans to scream out in excitement.

"All you need to do, is come out here, have a seat, and sign this contract." Orton said, as both he and Kerry waited for the Cenation Leader to appear, a grin appearing on Kerry's face when the man failed to show up.

"I could always wait until WrestleMania! If that's what you wanna do, I'm fine be that, it's your cho-!"

Randy was cut off by the sight of John Cena appearing on the titiantron, walking through the backstage area with a purpose as he headed towards the ring.

"Uh-oh!" King exclaimed.

A rather evil smirk appeared on Kerry's face at the sight of John Cena walking through the backstage area while Orton choose to take a sit, putting his feet up on the table.

"I thought John Cena made it very clear, that he didn't want to wait until WrestleMania, last week, here on Monday Night Raw?" J.R commented.

"He did, but being the obnoxious jerk that he is, Orton has to waste everyone's time with this pointless contract signing!" Jenna growled in annoyance as the Frank Irwin Center erupted into a monster screaming pop, _"The Time is Now" _blasting through the speakers, before Cena eventually appeared from behind the minitron, playing up to the hyped up crowd, before performing his Word Life taunt on the stage, making the Austin crowd scream louder.

"Well, the former Champ is here!" J.R cried out over the ruckus Austin crowd.

"And as always, this crowd is extremely loud!" Jenna added as Cena walked down the ramp, acknowledging some of the fans, whilst making his way towards the ring, where Kerry and the WWE Champion were waiting. The Cenation Leader slid into the ring and shot up to his feet, glaring at both Kerry and Orton before surveying the ruckus Austin crowd.

"Everyone is on their feet, except for Randy Orton and Kerry!" King said.

"A thunderous ovation here tonight for John Cena!" J.R added as Cena eyed the WWE Championship with a look of longing in his eyes, ignoring the fact that Kerry's steel blue icy eyes were burning holes through him, a smirk on her face, silently daring the man to try something.

Orton moved the spinning W of the title, breaking Cena's focus on the coveted championship. The Cenation leader stared down the Champion as he grinned smugly up at him, exuding confidence.

Cena looked briefly at Orton's legs placed lazily onto the table, before looking at Kerry, who was still sat on the table, with her legs crossed over the other, both oozing smugness and arrgoance, with Kerry's smirk widening at the not so impressed look that appeared on the former Champion's face.

John placed his hands on his hips, the fans cheering enthusiastically at his posture, before Cena threw up his Word Life taunt, earning a screaming pop from the fans in attendance.

Cena then shoved Kerry off the table, making her fall to the floor, landing on her hands and knees, causing the fans to cheer in approval, laughing at the shocked expression that appeared on Kerry's face, as well as a few cat whistles, whistling throughout The Drum at Kerry's compromising position on the floor.

"WHOA!" King exclaimed in surprise at Cena's boldness.

Orton's eyes widened slightly in equal surprise at what just happened, before his legs were suddenly shoved off the table as well, almost making him fall out of his chair.

Full of swagger, Cena took his seat as his theme song faded into the background, while a small smirk of amusement appeared on Orton's face. Kerry however, was most defiantly not amused.

"Mind games already commencing..." J.R said.

"Um... Kerry does not looked pleased." Jenna said nervously as the look on Kerry's face slowly changed from shock to burning anger.

"Oh boy! She's going red!" King exclaimed as Kerry scowled thickly, her whole face red with anger and embarrassment, her whole body shaking in rage as she slowly made it back to her feet, the loud chanting of _"Cena! Cena! Cena!" _vibrating throughout the arena, only serving to piss her off even more.

Slowly, Kerry turned and shifted her blue, enraged eyes on the Cenation leader, chest heaving in anger, her fists clenched hard as John sent her a challenging, smug smirk.

"Look at the eyes of Kerry! Nothing but rage!" J.R said as the Austin fans began to get worked up, sensing a fight about to erupt between Cena and Kerry.

"I think we're about to have a fight on our hands!" Jenna added.

"Kerry... think very carefully about what your about to do!" King warned.

"Kerry... Kerry! Calm down!" Orton warned, eyeing his long time friend in worry. The last thing he wanted was for this to break down into a fight that Kerry most defiantly didn't want, but the blonde haired woman ignored him, anger taking over.

It didn't help that the fans were now chanting, _"Fight! Fight! Fight!" _verbally poking at the woman and egging her on even more. The taunting smirk on Cena's face only made matters worse.

"Kerry is absolutely fuming!" J.R exclaimed.

"Things are about to get hostile!" Jenna said in a sing-along voice, a small excited grin stretching across her face as she watched the stare down between John and Kerry.

"Please Kerry! Don't do- Oh no!" King cried out as Kerry suddenly launched at the smirking man, garnering a loud cheer from the Austin fans, only to boo in outrage when Orton suddenly pulled her back and away from John, having jumped out of his seat as soon as he saw the first sign of movement from the blonde haired woman.

"Kerry launched at Cena, but Orton stopped her in the nick of time!" J.R exclaimed.

"Thank god for Orton! There was no telling what would have happened if he hadn't intervened!" King said in relief.

"Yeah but look at her! Kerry wants a peice of Cena, tonight!" Jenna added as the blonde haired woman fought against Orton's grip..

"LET ME GO!" Kerry roared, struggling to get out of Orton's grip, eyes wide and murderous as she stared down Cena.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA RIP HIM APART! LET ME GO!"

"Would you calm down!" Orton snapped, forcing the woman into the corner, but if anything that just made her angrier.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I DON'T CARE IF I GO TO JAIL FOR LIFE! I'M GONNA FREAKIN' MURDER HIM!"

Kerry's words were caught on the cameras causing the fans to boo heavliy, while a small chant of _"Do it! Do it! Do it!" _rose from the anti-Cena fans in attendance.

"Ah!" King screamed out in fear at her words.

"Oh boy... Did ya that?!" Jenna said.

"Kerry loathes Cena! She HATES Cena so much, she's willing to commit murder!" J.R commented.

Cena glanced at the crowd before looking back at the rage filled woman in amusement, smirk widening as she tried to step past Orton to get to Cena, but he was having none of it, placing his long arms on either side of her and keeping her trapped in the corner.

"Calm the hell down!" Orton growled, face meters away from the blonde, his tone and the look in his eyes turning from calm and collected to dangerous.

Kerry had enough sense to stop struggling, but was still seething in rage at Cena's actions.

"Calm down alright. Let me handle this." Orton said in a softer tone.

Kerry closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

"You good?" The WWE Champion asked.

Kerry opened her eyes and nodded, face stoic and unreadable, though by the way her body was tensing up and the killer look in her eye, she was anything but calm, glaring at Cena in icy fury.

_"I guess that's as calm as she's gonna get..." _Orton thought with a sigh, while backing away.

"It looks like Orton has calmed Kerry down for the moment..." J.R observed.

"For the moment?! Have you seen the look in her eye?!" Jenna exclaimed.

Orton sat back down, watching Kerry carefully before turning back to Cena, ignoring the amused smirk on the man's face, while picking up the contract.

"My attorneys, as well as yours has looked this over." Orton said as a small _"Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks!" _chant resounded throughout the arena.

"All we need, is for you to sign it." Randy said, pushing the contract towards the man sitting opposite him.

"If it will make ya happy..." Cena replied with a non-caring shrug, before signing the contract and pushing the now signed contract back to Orton, causing the fans to cheer in response.

"Wow..." J.R murmured in slight surprise.

"That didn't take long!" King said.

"Signed, sealed and delivered!" Jenna added.

Cena led his arms out gesturing towards the crowd, before pointing to himself, Orton and the WWE Title. "You and me, No Way Out."

Randy looked back at Kerry in amusement, who smirked a little, though her eyes still held that killer gleam in them, before the self proclaimed Legend Killer turned his attention back at Cena.

"Now that was easy wasn't it John." Orton said while handing the contract back to his attorneys before turning back to his adversary.

"I guess... Cena I guess I'll see you in 2 weeks." Orton said, both men staring each other down from across the table.

"But just so you know..." The WWE Champion continued, narrowing his eyes at the challenger.

"... Tonight when you have an Arm Wrestling Match with Mark Henry and for some reason, he tears that fully recovered pec of yours... You and I..." Orton stood up, glaring down at John.

"... Are still on at No Way Out, regradless!" Orton exclaimed, causing Cena to pull off his hat and quickly stand up, pushing the chair he was sitting on away. Cena glared at Orton, silently daring him to make a move, the fans cheering in excitement as it looked like the two were about ready to throw fists.

Orton placed the mic onto the table, whilst staring down Cena, Kerry calmly standing just behind the WWE Champion, that same icy glare still directed at the previous WWE Champion.

"Sounds like wishful thinking- Wait a minute!" J.R suddenly cried out.

"Hey!" King cried out in slight shock.

"Cena better turn around!" Jenna warned as Mark Henry ran down the ramp, looking to blindside an oblivious Cena.

"There is the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!" J.R said.

John turned around on instinct making Henry stop in his tracks while Cena dared him to get into the ring. "Henry trying to- Hey wait a minute!"

"What the heck!" Jenna cried out in shock, eyes wide, the fans let loose a mixed reaction at Kerry jumping Cena from behind, laying into him with rapid rights to his head.

"Kerry is attacking Cena!" J.R exclaimed.

"What?!" Jenna shouted out in shock.

"Kerry! Have you gone mad?!" King cried out in equal shock.

"Kerry is really going for it! Look at those rights!" Jenna exclaimed as Kerry punched away at Cena with rapid rights to the head and face of Cena, eyes wild in rage.

Cena eventually managed to shove the angry blonde off of him, eyes wide in surprise and anger. He never saw Orton coming until it was too late.

"Look out!" King called out as Orton, jumped over the table and struck with an RKO to Cena, before he could go after Kerry.

"OHHH!" Jenna exclaimed, as Cena's head bounced off the canvas.

"Oh! RKO! RKO! From the Champion!" J.R cried out.

The crowd booed in anger as a huge smirk stretched across Kerry's face, revelling in the look of pain and anguish on Cena's face, as he held the back of his neck in pain.

"Look at that huge, flithy smirk on Kerry's face! She loved every minute of that!" Jenna said as Orton rolled his neck and stared down at his No Way Out opponent with a cold and calm look on his face as he tilted his head to the side, while Kerry laughed in glee at the pain Cena was in right now, Both ignoring the officials that ran down the ramp, stopping Mark Henry from getting into the ring.

Kerry and Randy continued to stare down at John Cena coldly as _"Burn in My Light" _played throughout the arena to a reception of boos.

"Mark Henry distracted John Cena, allowing Kerry to pounce, and then when Cena finally got himself free of that demoness, Randy Orton, like a viper, striking with the RKO, suddenly, effectively and empathically!" J.R said as Orton grabbed the WWE Championship from off the table, never taking his eyes off of John, who was squirming in pain on the red carpet covered mat, both he and Kerry looming over the challenger for the WWE Championship.

"That's what you get for messing with us John! That's what you get!" Kerry growled, whilst pointing at him, a smirk of total satisfaction on her face.

"Last week, John Cena said_ 'I'm coming to get me some!'_ referring to Randy Orton and Cena did just that! There is no doubt that Randy Orton has retaliated already, here tonight!" J.R said.

"Cena should know better! You never turn your back on a snake! Especially ones as dangerous and as venomous as Kerry and Randy Orton!" King added.

"For once I agree with ya, King! Cena turns his back for a moment, Kerry takes advantage, and Orton picks up the scraps! Cena was caught off guard!" Jenna replied.

Kerry and Orton left the ring, backing slowly up the ramp and watching as Cena stirred and leaned against the table, glaring at the two in anger whilsts gripping the back of his neck in pain while Orton raised the title above his head, receiving a loud negative reaction from the Austin crowd in response.

...

Kerry and Randy exited the gorilla only to be greeted, by Elizabeth, Sheree and Lisa, with Lisa wearing casual street wear while both Elizabeth And Sheree already in there wrestling gear, with Sheree wearing the brand _new 'Headstrong' _black sleeved crop top, she wore last week with the lettering being in bold red writing. She also wore black faded jeans that wore fastened by a black thick belt and tucked into a pair of black lace up knee high boots with sliver studs running across the back, pair of leather black fingerless gloves and a black _'Headstrong' _themed cap with the lettering also in bold red writing.

"Hey! Where were you two earlier?" Kerry asked Sheree and Elizabeth.

"We were doing a little segment before the show started." Elizabeth explained.

"Has any of you, seen Melina? I just noticed that she isn't here." Sheree said with a curious look on her face.

"I heard Dray gave her the night off." Kerry replied.

"It's probably to take the heat off her for that vicious chair shot to the head that she gave Roxy last week on Smackdown. I heard management was not happy." Randy added.

"Yeah... I saw that. She's not gonna get in trouble for that is she?" Sheree asked with a faint look of worry.

"Normally she would, but Roxy made it known that it was her idea, So Vince and WWE Management can't really do anything about it, other than warn them not to do it again." Lisa replied.

"How so?" Sheree asked curiously.

"I'd like to see the old man try and tell Roxy she can't do something. She just has to look at him a certain way and he's sweatin' buckets!" Kerry retorted with a chuckle of amusement.

"Roxy is the only woman aside from maybe Stephanie, Jessie and Charlotte that has some pull around certain things." John Cena explained as he exited the gorilla, having heard the last part of the conversation. "Even though she has a habit of denying it. She doesn't realize how much pull she has around here."

"Well... I guess being the leader of the Divas Division has its perks." Sheree said with a small grin.

"Doesn't it ever! I wish I was in Roxy's shoes." Lisa replied.

"And at least she's not like Amy who threw her weight around a lot." Kerry muttered with an irritated frown.

"You really gotta let that go." Randy commented.

"No one tells me to get changed in the corridors, Randy! No one!"

"Alright, alright! No need to get riled up!"

Sheree chuckled at their antics while Cena, Elizabeth and Lisa simply watched in amusement. A stagehand walked up to the group.

"Sheree Louise and Beth Phoenix, your match is up next. Beth, you're up first." He told the two.

"Thanks for the heads up." Sheree repiled with a smile whilst adjusting the black cap she wore on her head.

"We'd better get going." Sheree said to Elizabeth who nodded with a smirk.

"Don't get reckless out there alright kid." John said to his protégé who scoffed.

"Please, I'm never reckless!" She replied before walking off towards the gorilla position with Elizabeth.

Cena frowned and turned towards Kerry, Lisa and Randy. "Just wait until that hardcore mentality of hers starts showing up." He retorted making them laugh in amusement.

"That bad huh?" Lisa questioned with a smirk.

"You have no idea." John replied with a shake of his head

...

_"Glamazon" _by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena as Beth Phoenix walked out to a small reception, a faint scowl on her face, as she preformed her taunt before proceeding to walk down the ramp.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Buffalo, New York, The Glamazon, Beth Pheonix!"_ Lilian Garcia announced.

"The Glamazon seems to be in a worse mood then Mark Henry!" King gulped, eyeing the scowl on the woman's face in slight fear.

"The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix set to go one on one with your twin, Jenna, Sheree Louise." J.R said.

"Yeah... From what I've heard, Sheree and Beth got into a heated confrontation backstage before Raw went on air, which led to this match." Jenna said as Beth Phoenix entered the ringside area, ignoring the fans and walking up the steps, climbing onto the turnbuckle and preformed her taunt before back flipping off the turnbuckle and into the ring, her scowl deepening when a video package of the altercation between her and Sheree appeared on the titiantron.

...

**_Earlier, Before Raw went on air..._**

_Sheree Louise opened the double doors that led to the backstage area, pulling along two suitcases that held her wrestling gear as well as her other items and clothing as she walked down the corridors of the Frank Irwin Center._

_"Excuse me, Sheree?"_

_Sheree paused and smiled as Raw interviewer Todd Grisham walked towards her with a microphone in hand and a cameraman behind him._

_"What's up, Todd!" Sheree greeted with an easy-going smile._

_"I just wanted to know what your thoughts are on Beth Phoenix and Victoria. It seems like they have some kind of vendetta against you." Todd replied._

_Sheree chuckled. "Ya know... here's the problem with Beth Phoenix and Victoria. They seem to think I'm stealin' their spotlight. The truth is... they never had any spotlight to begin with." She answered, a smile of amusement appearing on her face._

_"I have a guaranteed shot at the Women's Championship. They don't. And that ticks them off! They think I don't have what it takes to be Champion. Which is laughable coming from them cause, I've pinned Victoria twice in a row! I also beat Beth Phoenix at the Royal Rumble! If that isn't enough proof, then I don't know what is!" She commented with a non-caring shrug._

_"While we're on the subject, When are you going to challenge for the Women's Championship?" Todd asked curiously._

_A mischievous smirk appeared on Sheree's face at that. "All in due time, Todd." She responded, before turning to leave, only to come face to face with a seething Beth Phoenix._

_"Lets get one thing straight!" The blonde haired woman snapped, glaring into the amused green eyes of Sheree. "That match was nothing more then a fluck victory!"_

_"Oh yeah?" Sheree retorted._

_"Yeah! It will never __**ever**__ happen again!" Beth snapped back._

_Sheree huffed in amusement, her smirk widening. "I beat you in the middle of the ring 1... 2... 3!" Sheree said, taunting the increasingly angry woman by counting to three with her fingers before continuing._

_"I beat you, in front of the whole world, in your home state! Nothing you say or do is gonna change that, sweetheart." Sheree continued, her smirk widening as Beth's light blue eyes narrowed in rage._

_"But... if that's a problem for ya..." Sheree suddenly stepped a little closer to Beth Pheonix, the smirk that was on her face now being replaced by a small scowl. "...Then do somethin' about it!"_

_Beth's snarled in anger at Sheree's attitude and audacity, while the brunnette, raised her arms in a mocking, challenging posture._

_"I've got nothin' going on, tonight. So if you wanna fight, I'm all for it!" Sheree challenged, glaring at The Glamazon._

_Beth seethed, face scrunching up in rage. "You're on!" She spat out before storming off, Sheree watching her leave with calm confidence._

...

Beth paced the squared circle, blue eyes darkening in rage as she waited for Sheree to make her appearance.

"Well... At least we know why Beth Phoenix is in such a rotton mood!" King commented.

"Sheree seems to get more and more confident with each passing week!" J.R said.

"Yeah... But that confidence is starting to turn into cockiness. Not that I mind!" King added with a chuckle.

"Beth Phoenix has been running around, bulling people for months! It's about time someone knocked her off her imaginary pedestal!" Jenna said as _"Headstrong" _blasted throughout The Drum to a fairly loud reception.

Sheree walked onto the stage with a confident smirk on her face, coming to a stop near the top of the ramp and nodding her head lightly to the guitar riffs of Trapt whilst surveying the Raw atmosphere before walking down the ramp that lead to the ring.

_"And her opponent, From Boston, Massachusetts, Sheree Louise!" _Lilian Garcia announced as Sheree tagged some of the fans as she entered the ringside area.

"Man Sheree looks great as always!" King gushed as Sheree walked up the steel steps, smirking at the Austin crowd as they cheered her on.

"I'm here too ya know." Jenna drawled with a chuckle of amusement.

"You look today, Jenna! Doesn't she look great J.R?!" King gushed.

"You look beautiful Jenna." J.R said.

"Thank you boys!" Jenna responded with a smirk as Sheree entered the ring, backing up whilst holding her hands up in defence when Beth Phoenix tried to run at her but was held back by the referee.

"You think you're tough huh?! You're gonna pay! You hear me!" Beth snapped at the woman as she tried to get past the referee, her blue eyes zeroed in on Sheree in rage.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy, easy!" Sheree commented with a mocking grin making Beth narrow her eyes at the woman in barely restrained anger.

"Someone's eager..." Jenna commented in amusement as Sheree smirking tauntingly at the Glamazon's eagerness.

"The Glamazon, jumping the gun a bit there." J.R said.

"She can't wait to get her hands on Sheree!" King added as Sheree walked across the ring, jumping up onto the turnbuckle opposite the time keepers area and raised her fists into the air, receiving a fairly loud and decent reaction from the Austin fans.

Sheree smiled before stepping off the turnbuckle and walked the ring, jumping onto the ropes, placing her right foot on the bottom ropes and her left foot on the middle ropes, smirking at her fans in attendance.

"The fans here in Austin really like Sheree tonight!" J.R observed as the Austin crowd gave Sheree another huge reaction when she raised her right arm, her smirk widen as the fans cheered for her.

"Probably due to the fact that she won her first big Pay-Per-View match in style has well as kicked the hell out of that incest lovin' creep, Paul Burchill last week on Raw!" Jenna commented, her lip curling up in disgust at the mention of Pull Burchill.

"Yeah but she's still gotta long way to go. These fans are picky! They could turn on you in the blink of an eye!" King said as Sheree surveyed the crowd for a few more seconds before jumping off the ropes, smirking at the scowl Beth Phoenix directed at her as her theme song faded into the background, taking off her _'Headstrong' _themed cap and throwing it into the crowd.

The ref checked to see if they were both ready before signalling for the bell to ring.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Sheree and Beth Pheonix circled the ring before locking up, with Beth Phoenix gaining the early advantage, quickly trapping Sheree in a tight headlock. Sheree grimaced in slight pain as Pheonix's large biceps tightened around her neck before backing The Glamazon into the ropes and pushing her off, sending her rebounding off the opposite ropes and catching her in the face with a spinning heel kick.

"Oh, Nice leg lariat. Sheree is in control of things early!" J.R said as Beth crashed to the mat, stunned.

"I think she caught her right in the mouth!" Jenna added as Beth placed a hand over her mouth, hastily rolling out of the ring to avoid Sheree before she could get anymore offense going.

"The Glamazon has been forced to retreat!" J.R commented as Beth leaned against the barricade, hand stilling covering her mouth, whilst glaring at Sheree in clear frustration, ignoring the fans that were patting her on the back.

"I think Sheree surprised her!" King exclaimed as Sheree smirked at Beth, who's glare intensified at seeing the smirk on the Headstrong Diva, ignoring the referee's call to get back in the ring.

Sheree leaned forward slightly and taunted Beth with a mocking grin on her face, motioning for the blondette to get back in the ring in a taunting _'Bring It On' _gesture, causing the fans to release a loud _"Oooh!" _at Sheree's audacity.

"Oh boy..." Jenna chuckled at her twins boldness.

"Sheree showing some ego! A like that!" King said with an amused smile.

"Sheree, telling The Glamazon to _'come getcha some!'" _J.R commented as Beth scowled at the taunting cocky smirk on Sheree's face before sliding into the ring, only for Sheree to slide out, grin widening when Beth sent her a murderous glare of annoyance.

Beth went after the woman only for Sheree to slide back into the ring and take a bow to the fans, receiving a postive reaction in return, making Beth hit the ring apron in fustration and anger.

"HAHA! And now she's show-boating for the hell of it!" King laughed, clearly enjoying Sheree's display of cockiness.

"Sheree and this ruckus Texas crowd are certainly enjoying themselves!" J.R commented in amusement.

Sheree lend against the ropes, resting her right foot on the bottom ropes as she tilted her head a little bit and sent The Glamazon a condescending smirk, her green eyes, twinkling in amusement as Beth's right eye twitched in extreme annoyance and anger.

"I'm lovin' this!" Jenna laughed.

"Sheree is toying with The Glamazon!" J.R exclaimed.

"I'm lovin' this side of Sheree but making a fool of a former Women's Champion like Beth Phoenix is not smart! Sheree better be careful!" King warned.

"Beth! You need to get back in the ring!" The referee ordered.

"SHUT UP!" Beth snapped, glowering at the man while pacing the floor in anger.

"The Glamazon is starting to get frustrated." J.R noted.

"I think Sheree's startin' to get inside Beth Phoenix's head!" Jenna commented.

Beth slide back into the ring and ran at the Headstrong Diva, who sprang into action, ducking the clothesline that would have turned her inside out and running the ropes, rebounding off it before sliding between Beth's legs when she turned around.

"Whoa!" King exclaimed, surprised by Sheree's speed.

Before Beth could do anything about it, Sheree grabbed her by the ankle and pulled, making Beth fall flat on her face. Sheree then jumped onto Beth's back and lightly slapped the back of her head repeatedly. "Hey!"

"Sheree, continuing with the mind games!" J.R said as Sheree jumped off The Glamazon, who scrambled away from The Headstrong Diva, holding the back of her head, with a murderous expression on her face.

"Beth Phoenix is all out of sorts!" J.R commented.

"I still don't think this is a smart plan by Sheree! She's just poking the bear, here!" King said out of worry.

"Ah She's fine! Sheree's beaten her before! She's got nothing to worry about!" Jenna said, waving off King's concern.

"At least your optimistic about it..." King replied.

The Glamazon glowered at the young brunette, which intensified when Sheree taunted her with a mocking bow, the fans enjoying Sheree's antics, making Beth's facial expression go from murderous to incensed in seconds. "Oh no..."

"The look on The Glamazon's face is downright frightening!" J.R exclaimed.

"Yeah... But Sheree doesn't seem very bothered by it." Jenna said, seemingly unsurprised by that.

"She should be!" King yelped as Sheree's smirk widening mockingly.

With an enraged yell, Beth ran at Sheree who ducked and connected with a spinning back kick to Beth's abdomen, making the blonde haired woman hunch over in pain.

Sheree went to run the ropes, but Beth stopped her by grabbing the belt of Sheree's black knee-length shorts before clubbing her in the back of her head with an elbow.

"Oh no!" Jenna cried out as Sheree held the back of her head with a grimace.

"What a clubbing shot from The Glamazon!" J.R exclaimed.

"She caught Sheree right in the back of her head!" King added.

Before Sheree could shake off the cobwebs, Beth grabbed two fists full of her brunette hair before slamming the back of her head into the mat with tremendous force.

"Oh!" Jenna cried out with a wince, the fans wincing along with her.

"Oh my word! What power! And just like that The Glamazon is back in control!" J.R said.

"I knew it was a bad idea for Sheree to taunt and mock The Glamazon like that!" King exclaimed, now extremely worried for Sheree's safety.

Beth glared down at Sheree, before straddling the woman and proceeding to rain down a flurry of furious punches to Sheree's face, the fans booing at The Glamazon's viciousness.

"The Glamazon is done playing games!" J.R said.

"Careful Beth! Don't ruin that pretty face!" King called out as Beth continued to punch away at Sheree's face.

The ref tried to pull Pheonix off when she went from punching Sheree to wrapping her hands around the brunette's neck, but the blonde haired woman was having none of it, trying to choke Sheree to death, making the fans boo with more intensity. "Hey now! There's no need for that!"

"Beth Phoenix, for some reason, HATES Sheree! Absloutely loathes Sheree!" J.R said.

"Yeah but there's no need for this!" Jena growled.

The referee eventually managed to pull Beth Phoenix off Sheree, allowing the brunette to role towards the nearest corner of the squared circle and away from Phoenix, who glared viciously at the Austin crowd as they booed her. Sheree sat against the bottom turnbuckle, gasping for air, whilst clutching at her throat.

"The referee finally managing to get The Glamazon away from Sheree..." J.R noted.

"Yeah... but Sheree looks like she's having a bit of trouble breathing right now." Jenna said worriedly.

"I could help with that!" King chirped.

"... If you even think about touching my sister..." Jenna snarled, glowering at the old man.

"Sorry!" King gulped in fear.

"Think before you speak, king." J.R said as Sheree coughed slightly.

"Sheree, are you alright to continue?" The referee, asked Sheree in concern, as the woman pulled herself up onto her feet using the ropes, still clutching her throat with a pained grimace.

Before she could answer Beth ran at Sheree, who pushed the ref out of the way, before Beth's shoulder rammed into her stomach with tremendous force, Sheree's back slamming into the turnbuckle.

"Oh! My goodness what force!" J.R exclaimed as Sheree cried out in pain.

"That was full of malicious intent!" Jenna said.

"She didn't even give Sheree a chance to reply to the official?!" King cried out as Sheree collasped to her knees, an arm around her stomach whilst coughing violently. The referee scolded Beth for her actions and forced her away from the coughing woman. "Sheree is defiantly gonna have trouble breathing after that!"

"Sheree, are you okay to continue?" The referee asked.

Sheree took a moment to get her breathe back before nodding. As soon as Sheree confirmed that she wanted to continue, Phoenix went right after her, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her into the middle of the ring, glaring at the fans in attendance as she prepared to end this once and for all.

"Uh-oh! It looks like Beth is preparing for her signature Delayed Fisherman Suplex!" J.R said.

"Oh no!" Jenna voiced her concern for her sister.

"Already?!" King cried out.

"Sheree! You've gotta counter it!" Jenna called out, worriedly.

Pheonix placed Sheree's arm around her neck and grabbed her leg with her free hand before lifting up Sheree, only for the Headstrong Diva to somehow slip out of Beth's grip and land back on the mat on her feet behind The Glamazon, much to her confusion and the fans amazement.

"What the... How in the...?!" King stuttered, completely stunned.

"Sheree escapes!" J.R cried out.

"Phew! She dodged a bullet there!" Jenna sighed in relief.

"But how in the world did she do that?!" King exclaimed in shock.

Before Beth could comprehend what happened, Sheree rolled The Glamazon up in a school-girl pin, rolling Beth all the way through before grabbing her neck and left arm in a Single-Underhook DDT position.

"I think Sheree's looking for the Snapshot!" J.R cried out.

Beth suddenly reversed Sheree's Snapshot attempt, twisting out of it and bringing Sheree in for a powerful short-arm clothesline. "And The Glamazon reverses!"

"Aw man!" Jenna whined as the back of Sheree's spine hit the mat, hard.

"Oh, Sheree got floored! Ouch." King winced.

Beth grabbed Sheree's brunette locks, ignoring the referee's demand to let go of Sheree's hair, pulling the woman up onto her feet and dragging her over towards the corner, proceeding to bash Sheree's head off the turnbuckle padding.

Slightly disorientated, Sheree leaned against the turnbuckle, only to be viciously assaulted by the Glamazon, raining down rights to Sheree's face, ignoring the referee's warnings.

"The Glamazon, laying into Sheree like no tomorrow!" J.R said.

"Man... Beth Phoenix is brutal! Look at those shots!" Jenna added as Beth continued to punch away at the Headstrong Diva with rapid fire shots.

"This is what happens when you anger The Glamazon!" King said as Beth continued to punch away at Sheree, until the referee tried to separate the two, making Beth send him a murderous glare for his interference, causing him to take a few steps back in slight fear at the way she was eyeing him.

"Uh-oh... The ref might wanna be careful..." J.R muttered.

"I'm so glad I'm not him!" King shuddered at the look Beth was giving the referee.

"Jeez, If looks could kill..." Jenna commented.

Beth turned her attention back onto the Headstrong Diva, grabbing Sheree around the face, and forcing her to look up at her, fingers digging into the woman's cheek as Beth scowled in her face, eyes shining in rage.

"So you think you're gonna be the next big thing huh?! You think your special?!" Beth hissed through her teeth, glowering down at Sheree in a seething rage, ignoring the referee's warnings and nagging as well as ignoring the boos from the fans. "You are fooling yourself kid! It will take you a lifetime to reach my amount of success!"

"The Glamazon, talking smack in Sheree's face." J.R observed.

"Sheree is just at Beth Phoenix's mercy right now." King added.

"Yeah well this a wrestling match! Not a rap contest!" Jenna snapped in annoyance.

Sheree grunted, trying and failing to pull Pheonix's hand away from her face, glaring at the blonde haired woman as she continued to insult and berate her.

"You're nothing! Nothing! You are just another pretty face! Weak and pathi-!" The fans cheered when Sheree's fist greeted Beth's face.

"Oh! What a punch!" King exclaimed, as Beth's face whipped to the side, the punch sending her stumbling back away from Sheree.

"That stunned The Glamazon!" J.R said, noticing the slightly dazed look on Beth's face.

"Shut her up, too." Jenna commented.

Sheree winced, trying to get some feeling back into her jaw, before being kneed in the stomach by an incensed Beth Pheonix, making her hunch over with a cry of pain.

"Oh what a vicious knee by The Glamazon!" J.R cried out.

"Ah! That might have cracked one of Sheree's ribs!" King exclaimed.

"I hope not!" Jenna replied, watching in worry as The Glamazon proceeded to punch and stomp away at Sheree, making her sink to the mat, as Phoenix continued her rage filled attack.

"The Glamazon did not take kindly to being punched in the face!" J.R said as her watched Beth continue to brutalise and beat-down Sheree.

"That is one nasty mean streak..." Jenna commented.

"No kidding!" King added as The Glamazon finally relented on her rage-filled attack on Sheree. Beth glowered down at Sheree with a look of disdain on her face before dragging her onto her feet by her hair and lifting the still slightly winded woman up onto the top turnbuckle.

"Uh-oh... things are startin' to get a little dangerous here..." Jenna said as Beth lifted herself up onto the second ropes, only for Sheree to catch her in the face, with a sharp elbow. "Oh!"

"Oh! Ow! Look at this!" King exclaimed as Sheree hit Beth with a series of sharp forearms to the face, the fans cheering as Sheree began to fight back. "Look at those elbows! Wow!"

"It looked like Beth Phoenix was going for a top rope manoeuvre but Sheree still has fight left in her!" J.R cried out as Sheree reared her arm back with an intense expression on her face, before with a yell, connecting with one last vicious elbow to the side of Beth's jaw.

"Oh my gosh!" King cried out, as Beth stumbled off the second rope, thoroughly stunned.

"Sheree's gotta a vicious side to her. And Beth Phoenix is finding that out the hard way!" Jenna said.

Sheree then snapped a leg out, booting Beth in the face, sending her stumbling away form the corner and dropping to one knee in a daze.

"And a boot to the face sends Beth stumbling all over the ring!" J.R said.

"She's created some separation between herself and Phoenix! Now she just needs to capitalize on it!" Jenna added.

"Easier said then done!" King replied as Sheree, took a short breather, panting out of exhaustion as she sat on the turnbuckle.

Sheree watched as Beth shakily rose to her feet, perching herself onto the top rope, the fans in attendance cheering in anticipation, as she stood on the ropes with perfect balance. "Uh-oh! I think Sheree is about to do something big!"

As soon as Beth turned around, Sheree turned so that her back was facing Pheonix, before back flipping off the ropes, colliding into Beth with a moonsault, sending the woman crashing down onto the mat.

"WHOA!" King exclaimed in shock as the fans cheered excitedly at the display.

"Moonsault! My god what a moonsault from Sheree!" J.R cried out.

"That was amazing!" Jenna added as Sheree steadily rised to her hands and knees, wrapping an arm around her torso and wincing, still feeling the effects of Beth's rage-filled attack, while Beth rolled onto her stomach, slightly dazed from Sheree's moonsault attack.

Sheree finally made it to her feet, green eyes darkening, as she glared at Beth with a mildly irritated expression on her face, sizing the woman up as she struggled to lift her body off the mat.

"Uh-Oh... Sheree looks a little annoyed." King noted.

"I think those insults Beth was spittin' in her face, struck a nerve!" Jenna said.

"A very deep nerve." J.R added.

Sheree scowled as the blondette rose to her knees, leaning back and letting loose a loud roar, getting a loud reaction from the fans in response.

"Uh-oh! UH-OH!" King exclaimed, noticing the anger in Sheree's eyes before the brunette connected with a jaw-jarring superkick, right to the jaw of Beth Phoenix, the crowd letting loose a loud _"Ohhh!"_ at the impact. "Oh! Jesus Christ!"

"My god what a Superkick!" J.R exclaimed.

"Nearly took her head off!" Jenna cried out as Beth crumbled to the mat in a dazed mess, allowing Sheree to go for the cover.

"This could be it!" King said as the referee began the three count.

_1..._

_2..._

"No! The Glamazon kicks out!" J.R exclaimed, The Glamazon barely managing to kick out.

Sheree let loose a small huff of fustration and ran her hand through her hair as she sat up with her legs spread out, while Beth struggled to gain her bearings behind her.

"Looks like Sheree is starting to get a little frustrated." King noted.

"Yeah... I may not like her all that much, but Beth Phoenix is a tough woman to beat!" Jenna complimented.

Sheree stood up, as Beth rolled out of the ring to catch a breather, the official keeping Sheree at bay when she went to go after her. Beth steadily rose to her feet and glared at Sheree before shaking her head and scowling, waving Sheree off while stumbling slightly around ringside. "Wait a minute... Where's she going?!"

"I think The Glamazon has had enough of Sheree." J.R said, watching as she walked around ringside

"But... doesn't she want to beat Sheree?" King questioned in confusion.

"She just doesn't wanna get her butt kicked again!" Jenna retorted.

"Forget this!" Beth snapped at Sheree who stared at the woman in a mixture of confusion and amusement. "I don't need to prove myself to you!"

Sheree frowned, watching as Beth ignored the referee's demand to get back in the ring, the fans booing in annoyance at The Glamazon's sudden cowardice.

"Well this is annoying! And here I thought Beth Phoenix wanted this match! Guess I was wrong!" Jenna growled.

A smirk appeared on Sheree's face as she surveyed the angry Austin crowd, which turned into excited cheers when Sheree ran the ropes, the fans standing up in surprise.

"Wait a minute... What's Sheree doing?!" King cried out as she bounced off the ropes, taking off at full speed towards where Beth Phoenix was.

"Uh-oh... She's about do something risky!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! S-Sheree's about to...!" J.R cried out, jaw almost dropping.

Beth didn't realize what was going on until it was too late, only managing to see Sheree somersault over the ropes, before colliding with The Glamazon, both crashing down onto the outside. "Oh my god! She did it! What a thing of beauty!"

"Oh my gosh!" King cried in shock as the fans erupted out of awe and surprise.

"There ya go! Sheree's going all out!" Jenna said with an excited smile.

"Was that a somersault Plancha?!" King exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Sheree risking life and limb to make sure The Glamazon stays put! She wants to finish this on her terms!" J.R cried out.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sheree yelled, as she shot up to her feet, fired up as the fans cheered ecstatically at Sheree's risky dive over ther ropes, a small _"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" _chant being heared throughout The Drum, The fans clearly surprised by Sheree's guts to pull off something most women in the WWE would not attempt.

"That was incredible! I can't believe she did that?!" King exclaimed, still in shock.

Sheree grabbed the dazed blondette, trying to pull her back onto her feet, when the fans suddenly began screaming excitedly, some of the fans at front row even pointing erratically at the stage in an attempt to get Sheree's attention and warn her of the incoming danger. "Hey! Look! Look!"

"Oh no... Oh no! Sheree!" J.R called out.

"Sheree! Quick! Turn around!" Jenna yelled out, eyes wide in fear for her sister.

Sheree whipped her head around on instinct, getting tackled to the ground by Victoria, The fans cheering in excitement as the two women proceeded to throw wild fists at each other whilst rolling around on the hard floor, The referee signaling for the bell to ring as soon as Victoria tackled Sheree.

"Victoria! Victoria attacking Sheree! The official has no choice but to call for the bell! Sheree wins the match via disqualification!" J.R exclaimed.

"Catfight! Catfight!" King cheered as the two rolled around on the ground, trying to maul each other.

"Victoria has got no right being out here!" Jenna snapped in anger as Victoria rolled Sheree onto her back, fists flying as she pummelled away at Sheree until the brunette managed to roll Victoria over onto her back, retaliating with ferocious left and rights to Victoria's face, forcing the woman to hold her arms up in an attempt to protect her face from Sheree's extremely accurate punches, ignoring the one referee that was trying to separate the two.

"Victoria and Sheree, there... there just beatin' the hell out of each other!" J.R exclaimed.

"Aw! I love catfights!" King gushed in excitement.

"This is nowhere near a catfight, King! This is a straight up fistfight!" Jenna said as Sheree continued to punch away at Victoria, her light green eyes darkening in rage, never noticing more officials running down the ramp until they managed to pull Sheree off and away from Victoria, garnering a reaction of angry jeers from the Austin fans.

"And the officials, finally managing to seperate these two!" J.R said.

"Awww..." King whined, wanting the to ladies to keep on fighting.

Sheree struggled against the officials grip, green eyes wild in rage as she glared murderously at Victoria. "Lemme go! I'm gonna kick her ass! Lemme go!" Sheree yelled.

"Try it, bitch!" Victoria snapped back whilst being held at bay by more officials, scowling at the brunette in hatred, as the Austin, Texas fans chanted _"Let them Fight! Let them fight! Let them fight!"_

"I agree! Let em tear each other apart!" King said.

"The animosity between these two has-!" J.R trailed off as both Sheree and Victoria, suddenly broke away from the officials, much to the fans excitement and the officials chagrin, throwing wild, angry fists at each other.

"And here we go again! Fists are flying!" King exclaimed in excitement.

"Get her! Get that hussy! Knock her out, Sheree!" Jenna cheered as the pair got more vicious and intense, pulling at each other's hair whilst still throwing fists.

"My god! These two wanna... They wanna maim each other!" J.R cried out.

Sheree and Victoria continued to pummel away at each other, until Sheree was grabbed from behind before being launched hard into the steel steps, the back of Sheree's head slamming against the steel, so hard that some of fans at ringside winced, a loud _"Ohhh!" _resonating from the fans in response to the impact. "And Beth Phoenix gets involved!"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Jenna growled in anger.

"Did ya see the way the back of Sheree's head hit the steel steps?! That looked horrible!" King said, deeply worried about the Headstrong Diva.

Both Beth and Victoria loomed over Sheree with looks of pure disdain, the brunnette haired woman now lying on her side, gripping the back of her head with a pained grimace.

Beth and Victoria looked at each other, evil smirks stretching across there faces before looking down at Sheree, ignoring the officials demanding them to leave.

"The Glamazon and Victoria, towering over Sheree." J.R noted. "This does not look good for Sheree!"

"... I've gotta bad feeling bout this." Jenna said in worry.

"Me too. Those evil smirks are full of malice intent." King added.

Beth grabbed Sheree by the hair and roughly pulled her to her feet, grabbing her arms and restraining her from behind. "They ain't done!"

"Come on now! That's enough! The woman's defenceless!" J.R snapped.

Victoria grabbed Sheree's chin roughly, forcing the brunette haired woman to look at her, the evil smirk on her face widening into an evil grin, as Sheree struggled against The Glamazon's amazon-like biceps.

"Quit struggling and take your beating like the pathetic little bitch you are." Victoria snarled, grin widening as Sheree glared back at her in intense anger.

"Screw you!" The brunette fired back, defiantly.

Victoria chuckled in amusement before kneeing Sheree hard in the gut, making her growl out in pain.

Victoria grinned at Sheree's refusal to cry out in pain. "You think your tough huh?" Victoria said lowly before punching Sheree in the face, ignoring the angry fans and the demanding officials as she grabbed a fist full of the woman's hair.

"What about now Huh?! You think your tough now?!" Victoria snapped in Sheree's face a large grin on her face as she continued to punch and badmouth Sheree.

"This ain't fair! This is 2-on-1!" Jenna snapped.

"I agree, but I don't think they give a damn at this point!" J.R added.

"Yeah... Sheree was set up!" King spat in disgust.

Sheree suddenly stamped on Beth's feet, making her curse in pain and release Sheree, who didn't hestiate to punch Victoria in the face before elbowing Beth in the side of the head, the fans cheering her on as the woman began to fight back, punching away at Beth Phoenix and Victoria.

"Yes! Come on Sheree!" Jenna cheered.

"Sheree trying to fight back- Oh what a knee!" J.R exclaimed, wincing as Victoria caught Sheree in the gut with a vicious knee.

"The numbers are just too much for her!" King cried out in worry as Sheree dropped to her knees, crying out from the knee that Victoria gave her, holding her stomach in pain while Victoria and Beth stood over her, glaring down at her in anger, as the fans boos intensifed, before The Glamazon grabbed a fist full of Sheree's hair and threw her back into the ring.

Victoria and Beth stepped into the ring after Sheree, only for the brunette to spear Victoria into the mat, raining down fierce punches at Victoria's face in a frenzy, The fans letting loose a loud pop of excitement. "Whoa!"

"Look at Sheree! Look at Sheree!" J.R exclaimed.

"She's still got fight left in her?!" King cried out in shock.

"She's in survival mode!" Jenna added.

The fans cheering turned into a sea of boos as The Glamazon quickly got invloved, grabbing two fists full of Sheree's brunette locks before dragging her off Victoria and slamming the back of Sheree's head into the mat.

"And Beth Phoenix gets invloved again!" J.R cried out.

"Oh come on!" Jenna snapped.

The boos and jeers from the fans increased in volume as Beth and Victoria pummeled away at Sheree unmercifully, not letting up for a moment and shoving the officials away when they tried to pull them away from the defenseless woman.

"And now Victoria and The Glamazon, like a pack of dogs, unmercifully tearing into Sheree!" J.R exclaimed as the two powerful women, punched away at Sheree, who was desperately to protect her self.

"Sheree still trying to fight back... This is getting uncomfortable to watch." King said as Sheree got a few more hits in, only serving to anger Beth and Victoria, making them hit back with more violent and harder punches, absolutely swarming Sheree.

"Its an absolute mugging!" J.R snapped in anger and disgust.

"Someone get them out of there!" Jenna shouted, not wanting to see this anymore.

Finally, Beth and Victoria relented, grinning down at Sheree, who held a hand over her face, slamming her other fist onto the mat in fustration for letting Victoria and Beth get the better of her.

"Sheree is in a bad, bad way..." King commented.

"I'm absolutely disgusted by the actions of these two! And I'm not just sayin' that because I'm Sheree's sister!" Jenna growled.

"This assault was done with the intent to hurt Sheree! With the intent to take her out of the equation and-Oh no!" J.R cried out when Victoria suddenly grabbed a fist full of Sheree's hair, pulling the woman roughly onto her feet and lifting Sheree onto her shoulder for the Widow's Peak, smirking savagely at the angry Austin, Texas crowd that were booing her viciously, whilst ignoring the officials pleads not to go through with her attack.

"She's not done yet?!" King exclaimed.

"Stop this! You've done enough, Victoria!" J.R pleaded.

"You've made your point damnit! Leave my sister alone!" Jenna roared.

Victoria hit the Widow's peak on Sheree, smashing the back of Sheree's head against her shoulder, before Sheree fell onto her stomach, unmoving.

"Oh the Widow's Peak!" J.R cried out.

"With malice!" King added with a wince.

"Dammit!" Jenna snapped in rage.

That same savage smirk was still plastered on Victoria's face as she stood up, both her and Beth Pheonix looming over Sheree. Victoria crouched down, balancing on the balls of her feet as she stared down at Sheree's prone form with a small evil smirk, as _"Don't Mess With" _played throughout the arena to a chorus of boos.

"What a heinous assault by this two!" J.R snapped.

"Sickening! Absolutely sickening!" Jenna growled in disgust.

The boos increased as Victoria grabbed a fist full of Sheree's hair and pulled her head up, giving everyone a clear view of the purple bruise that was starting to form around the young woman's right eye.

"You will never amount to anything more then a lil peice of shit! Your five minutes of fame is over! You hear me?! Done! I'm gonna tear you apart!" Victoria whispered harshly in Sheree's face, before releasing the woman and standing up, a smug grin on her and Beth's face as the referee's slide into the ring to check on Sheree.

The two woman eventaully left the ring, boos vibrating throughout the arena as the referee's carefully helped Sheree stand up.

"That was difficult to watch... did you see Sheree's eye?!" King said, wincing at the sight.

"This rivalry has turned very, very personal!" J.R added.

"Damn right it has! There's gonna be hell to pay!" Jenna replied.

...

Once Sheree exited the gorilla she was greeted by Christy, who was talking to Lisa and Elizabeth.

"Awesome work you three. Dray will be over the moon." Christy said.

"Thanks Christy! Where is Dray anyway? I haven't seen him." Sheree asked curiously.

"He'll be in creative." Christy replied with a shake of her head. "He's been there all day. You'll see him later."

"I hope he's not overworking himself." Elizabeth said with a faint look of concern for her boss.

"Don't worry. I won't let him go that far." Christy said with a reassuring smile on her face, before turning back to Sheree. "You should probably get that eye checked out. It looks bad."

"Sorry bout that. I got a lil carried away." Lisa replied with a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry about it. It ain't has bad as having half your face covered in blood." Sheree repiled with a grin. "Plus, I love it when you get carried away. It gives me a reason to kick your ass!"

"Gee thanks Sheree." Lisa replied sarcastically, making the woman laugh in response.

At that point, Jessie Lauren and Shawn Michaels were walking by, both ready to head out to the ring.

"Are you ok, Sheree? That eye looks really painful!" Jessie said with a wince at the swollen eye.

"Don't worry about it! I'm fine." Sheree responded.

"How did that happen anyway?" Shawn asked.

"I think Lisa punched me a bit too hard." Sheree repiled with amused chuckle.

"Got a lil out of control again huh, Lisa?" Jessie said in amusement, getting a sheepish chuckle from the veteran in response. "I can't help it... hahaha..."

Christy chuckled before turning towards Shawn and Jessie.

"You two are up next right?"

"Yep." Shawn repiled. "Gotta segment putting over the Elimination Chamber Match."

Jessie sighed. "This is gonna be messy." She retorted in mild annoyance.

Christy chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." She said.

Jessie sighed and smiled before placing Shawn's open crown hat on her head. "It's showtime." She said, turning to her mentor with a smirk.

Shawn chuckled. "Not before you give me my hat back."

"Aw come on! Can't I wear it just this once?! Please!" Jessie pleaded, giving the man the puppy dog eyes.

"Nope!" Shawn replied in amusement as he took his hat back. "Those puppy dog eyes only work on Paul kiddo. Nice try though."

Jessie pouted childishly, making Shawn shake his head in amusement. "Ya see what I gotta deal with?" He said to Christy and the others who laughed in response.

"Just get out there already!" Christy said with a laugh, shooing the two away making Shawn grin, clearly excited to be back in his homestate of Texas.

...

The Drum eurpted when _"Sexy Boy" _played throughout the arena, a ruckus ovation for Shawn Michaels as he and Jessie Lauren walked onto the stage, hyping up the hometown crowd of the Heartbreak Kid

"Deep in the heart of Texas. San Antonio's own, Shawn Michaels has rattled the rafters!" J.R said as the duo continued to hype up the crowd.

"Well, I'm gonna try and keep my anger in check whilst we get on with the show..." Jenna, grumbled, still angrily over what happened to her sister.

"Take all the time you need!" King replied as Shawn and Jessie walked down the ramp before stoppin halfway.

Shawn Michaels dropped to his knees, pointing at the crowd while Jessie stood back to back behind him, holding her arms out whilst shaking her hips to the beat, pyrotechnics going off as Shawn performed his tradmark taunt, before standing up and twirling Jessie around, pulling her in close with a cheeky wink, earning a round of fangirl screams from the women in attendance.

"Oh stop it you!" Jessie said, with a laugh, lightly shoving Shawn away in amusement as he grinned back at her before the two proceeded to tag a couple of the fans on there way to the ring.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Jessie Lauren and The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" _Lilian Garcia announced as Jessie and Shawn entered the ring, spinning around on their feet whilst holding their arms out before preforming their tradmark, muscle posing taunt, as the fans roared in excitment, before both signaled for microphones.

"Well folks, what an Impromptu DX reunion we had last week in Philadelphia! They'll be no DX reunion tonight because I've been informed that Triple H will not be here tonight due to a family emergency." J.R told everyone.

"Well eventhough He ain't here tonight, The Game and Shawn Michaels will defiantly be at No Way Out, competing against four other superstars in the Elimination Chamber Match, 13 days from tonight in Las Vegas, Nevada." Jenna reminded everyone.

Shawn and Jessie looked around with grins on their faces as the Austin Fans, screamed and cheered loudly for Shawn, a loud _'HBK! HBK! HBK!' _chant being heard throughout the arena.

Shawn shared a large smile of amusement with Jessie, before beginning to speak.

"Last year at the Royal Rumble, I came this close..." Shawn began, emphasising his point with his fingers. "... To eliminating The Undertaker and going on to the main event at WrestleMania."

"Now... As luck would have it. I made it to the main event anyway." Shawn pointed out.

"And I ended up coming this close..." The space between Shawn's thumb and finger got smaller to emphasis his point. "... To beating John Cena for the WWE Championship." He said as the fans cheered ecstatically at hearing John Cena's name, Jessie chuckling and looking around the arena in amusement at the fangirl like screams.

"Now the point I'm making here is, this is pretty good..." The space between Shawn's fingers grew slightly before shrinking again. "...and this is even better, But its still second place and I can't stand second place, and anybody that is satisfied with second place is a liar!" Shawn exclaimed, getting a cheer of agreement from the Austin crowd.

"Hold on a sec, Shawn." Jessie cut in, a smile on her face. "I agree with ya but... you've had one hell of a career, you've headlined numerous WrestleManias, you've held every single championship in the WWE and I don't know if anyone has noticed this yet, but you also sing your own theme song." She said with an amused chuckle as the fans cheered in response to that. "Sooo... what's the problem?"

"The problem is, believe or not, I'm still find myself feeling... unsatisfied!" Shawn replied, making Jessie's smile widen as she stared at him in great amusement.

"So as of right now! I'm putting everybody in the Elimination Chamber on notice! Friend! Foe! And... Umaga wherever he falls into this." Shawn remarked, making both Jessie and the fans laugh. "He's on notice too!"

A serious look appeared on Shawn's face. "Because at No Way Out...In the Elimination Chamber, They're gonna-"

_**"BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!"**_

Both Shawn and Jessie turned towards the stage as Chris Jericho's music played throughout The Drum to a rousing reaction, Jessie placing a hand on her hip with an unamused frown framing her face as Chris appeared from behind the minitron, walking down the ramp as Shawn glared at the man in annoyance.

"Uh-oh!" King said.

"Another man that will be competing inside the Elimination Chamber to headline WrestleMania is joining us." J.R noted.

"Friend or Foe? What do you guys think?" King questioned.

"After the history that these two have, I'd say foe!" Jenna replied.

"There are no Friends. Only Foes in the Elimination Chamber." J.R said.

"Now wait a minute! The Game is in the Elimination Chamber! Shawn Michaels is in the Elimination Chamber! There friends!" King replied.

"They won't be friends in the Chamber. That will be 100% guaranteed." Jenna said.

Chris Jericho entered the ring, microphone in hand, looking over the Austin crowd before facing Jessie and Shawn Michaels as a small _'Y2J! Y2J! Y2J!' _chant was heard throughout the arena.

"Now Shawn, Jessie, I don't have to come out here and say how much I respect you both as people and as professionals. I mean...Jessie, you've superkicked me more times then I can count." Chris Jericho said to the woman who smirked slightly.

"49 times to be exact but... that doesn't really matter, go on." She said motioning for Jericho to continue whilst smirking at the faint look of annoyance that crossed the man's face.

"Hahaha..." Jenna laughed.

"She's been keeping count?! All this time?!" King exclaimed in surprise.

"Jessie really does not like Chirs Jericho." J.R said.

"Don't blame her honestly." Jenna commented.

"The people love Chirs Jericho!" King said.

"This is Chirs Jericho were talking about. He maybe all goodie two shoes now, but lets give him a couple months. I'm sure he will show his true colours soon." Jenna retorted.

Chris narrowed his eyes at the cheeky Nashville native before turning towards Shawn Michaels.

"And Shawn... One of my personal favorite matches of all time was when HBK and Y2J tour the house down and stole the show at WrestleMania 19." Jericho said.

"And I agree with almost everything thing you said, I mean every sentence, every period, every codicil, but there is one point, one little detail that I didn't agree with." Jericho said a frown masking his face as Shawn glared at him.

"And that's when you insinuated that you were gonna win the Elimination Chamber, beacause your not." Jessie scoffed and smirked mockingly at Y2J as an annoyed expression appeared on Shawn's face.

"You see there is not a human being, a living creature on this planet, man, woman, child, hermaphrodite..." Jessie raised an eyebrow at that.

"E-Easy there!" King chuckled.

"Herma-what?!" Jenna cried out in shock.

"... Who's won more or been in more Elimination Chamber Matches then I have." Chris stated, a small smug grin appearing on his face.

"Actually..." Jessie cut in making Jericho glare at her in slight annoyance. "While you have been in the most Elimination Chamber matches-"

"I've been in three." Jericho cut in.

"Yes you have. Thank you Sherlock. So has Triple H." Jessie added with amused smirk that annoyed Jericho to no end.

"Annndd! If my very accurate memory is deceiving me, I'm pretty sure that YOU have never won an Elimination Chamber Match in your entire career, e_-e-e-evvvvveeeer!"_ Jessie retorted with a mocking grin, causing Jericho to bristle and glare at the woman for pointing that out while Shawn smiled in amusment, the fans cheering and laughing at her Jericho impression.

"She is right." J.R said.

"Someone needs to check their history." Jenna added with a chuckle.

"I... You... Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" Chirs snapped, face red in embarrassment as the Austin fans laughed at the look on his face.

Jessie held up her hands in defense with an amused grin on her face, enjoying the embarrassed look on Jericho's face.

"The point is, I know what it takes to be in that barbaric Chamber! I also know what it takes to headline WrestleMania! I headlined WrestleMania 18!" Chris said in an annoyed tone, clearly not amused by Jessie's attitude.

"And lost..." Jessie retorted under her breathe.

The fans laughed as Jericho gave the Nashville Vixen a warning glare. "Watch it missy!" He growled through the microphone, pointing threateningly at her. Jessie gave Jericho an innocent smile in response.

"Oh... did you hear that? Sorry." Jessie said, not even attempting to hide the smile she had plastered on her face was obviously fake. Jericho narrowed his eyes at the woman before turning his attention back on Shawn.

"My passion and my desire and my fire and my need to return to the main event of WrestleMania... is second to none." Y2J continued.

"And after 3 years away, my destiny to make it to WrestleMania, in the Main Event is going to happen and not you or anybody else is gonna beat me at Elimination Cham-!"

Austin eurpted as _'No More Words' _blasted throughout The Drum, Jessie palming her face and shaking her head while looking up at the stage with Shawn and Chirs as Jeff Hardy made his appearance, this time without the Intercontinental Championship, hyping up the crowd before walking down the ramp, high fiving the fans in the front row, whilst making his way to the ring.

"Well the Intercontinental Champion just skipped the heartbeat of over 13,000 fans here in the campus of the University of Texas." J.R said as Jericho, Shawn and Jessie looked on in mild annoyance as Jeff pandered to the fans before entering the ring. "Wow... Pretty damn amazing."

"Defiantly! I think he got a bigger reaction than Shawn!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Rock star reception. Jeff gets it everywhere!" King replied.

Jessie crossed her arms and looked around in mild amusement as a loud _'Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!' _chant rang throughout the Frank Irwin Center as the Charismatic Enigma signalled for a microphone.

"Man I think it's great that you two wanna get back to that Main Event at WrestleMania! Great. Me personally, I've never been in a Main Event at WrestleMania." Jeff admitted.

"But I feel so close ya know, I can taste it! I'm so close. If it means sacrificing my body at levels never seen before, oh I'm gonna do it." He said with certainty, a grin forming on his lips as the Austin crowd erupted into screaming cheers.

"Even if it means taking five of Raw's top Superstars down, I'm gonna do it!" He added the fans screaming even louder at that.

"And you can believe that, or you could-!"

"Aw come on!" Jessie snapped, throwing her arms up into the air as _'Longhorn' _played throughout the arena, Austin erupting into a sea of boos as all four looked up at the stage, just in time to see JBL walk out with a not too impressed frown.

"Can anyone finish their thought around here?!" King questioned.

"Well the self proclaimed Wrestling God has the opportunity to find his way into the Main Event at WrestleMania 24 by winning the Elimination Chamber, at No Way Out less than two weeks away." J.R said as JBL walked calmly down the ramp and towards the ring, ignoring the boos that were directed at him by the fans.

"God I hope he doesn't! Can you imagine the amount of gloating and pompous bullcrap that's gonna come outta this guys mouth if he wins the Elimination Chamber Match! I don't think I'll be able handle it!" Jenna groaned.

"Ugh... You and me both!" King retorted.

"It defiantly won't be amusing." J.R added as JBL stepped onto the ring steps, glaring at the four in the ring.

"I think it's a wise move for JBL not to get into the ring with those four." King commented.

"Especially with Jericho in there." Jenna added as JBL glared at the Austin fans as they voiced their distaste and anger at his appearance.

"I had to move from Texas to New York City to live in the home of a champion." JBL started, too busy glaring at the fans to notice Jessie rolling her eyes as he pointed at the Austin crowd.

"You don't cut it! Shut up while I'm talking!" He snapped, earning the ire of the Austin crowd, booing him louder in response.

"Very impressive resume gentlemen. The one difference, JBL always gets what he wants. Whether I buy it, whether I take it makes no difference." He said, a smug grin stretching arcoss his face.

"At the Elimination Chamber, don't know if you realize this but the Big Samoan Bulldozer, doesn't exactly speak english. but he does speaks a language I know very well. And that's the language of money." John explained.

"And at the Elimination Chamber boys... and girl." He said, eyeing Jessie who remained unimpressed by his gloating.

"I'm afraid you're up a creek without a paddle because the Samoan Bulldozer is gonna guarantee my save passage all the way back to My WrestleMania Main Event!" JBL exclaimed, smiling at the annoyed looks that crossed the faces of the people standing in front of him. "Whether you like it or not."

His smile widened as _"Virtaul Voodoo" _played throughout the arena, the fans cheering as the big Samoan man walked out onto the stage and down the ramp, JBL laughing as a look of unease appeared on the faces of those in the ring.

"Well that's quite the business deal to say the least. Perhaps the most aggressive human being in the enitre Elimination Chamber Match, Umaga!" J.R said.

"Defiantly the largest athlete in the Elimination Chamber Match. And scary as hell!" Jenna added as JBL clapped for the big Samoan as he climbed up the steps, a huge smile on his face.

"Look at the huge smile on JBL's face as Umaga makes is arrival here." King commented.

"That's nearly 400 pounds of insurance right there." Jenna said.

Jessie and the three other men hastily took a few steps back as Umaga entered the ring and roared, throwing his arms around like a wild beast, before glaring at the four like they were a stack of meat whilst JBL got in the ring after him, a huge smile on his face.

"An amazingly gifted super heavyweight is Umaga." J.R commented as Umaga continued to glare at the men and woman that stood before him. "JBL made one hell of an investment deal didn't he?"

Umaga suddenly turned around and glared at JBL, effectively whipping the smug grin off his face as Umaga's music faded into the background.

"Wait a minute! Not so fast J.R!" King said, noticing the dark look that appeared on Umaga's face as he glared at JBL

"I think JBL is about to eat his words!" Jenna exclaimed as Umaga slowly advanced towards the self proclaimed Wrestling God.

Jessie watched in amusement as JBL leaned away from the Samoan Bulldozer, eyeing him in fear.

"Maybe he didn't check through everything." J.R said, making King chuckle in amusement at that.

Before Umaga could make a move, _'Unglued'_ played throughout the arena making everyone look up at the stage in confusion as Snitsky walked out with an ugly scowl on his face as he made his way to the ring.

"Snitsky?!" King exclaimed in surprise and confusion as Snitsky walked down the ramp.

"I can't quite think of a reason for Snitsky being here, right now." J.R said, also confused.

"I think everyone else will agree with ya on that one J.R! What the hell is he doing out here?!" Jenna added as Snitsky entered the ring, glaring at everyone that was currently in the ring with him as the fans jeered at him.

"The only thing that's absolutely certain, is that you've all had your chances." Snitsky growled through the microphone as a loud _'Brush your teeth! Brush your teeth! Brush your teeth!' _chant was heard from the crowd, making Jessie and Shawn smirk in amusement at the annoyed look that crossed Snitsky's face as the chant got exceedingly louder.

"Brush your teeth?! What the...!" King exclaimed.

"Have you seen his teeth, king?" Jenna asked the man.

"I deserve to be in the Elimination Chamber Match!" Snitsky snapped, garnering a negative reaction from the fans in response. "If they don't give me one of your spots... I'll just have to take it my-!"

_**"Time To Play The Game..."**_

The entire arena eurpted into a monster pop as the beginning riffs of _"The Game"_ by Motorhead played throughout the arena, everyone in the ring looking up at the stage in shock.

_**"Time To Play The Game! Mahuhuhu!"**_

"What?!" King cried out in shock.

"I thought Triple H wasn't supposed to be here?!" Jenna exclaimed.

"That's right! But no one said anything about Freya not being here!" J.R said.

The monster pop got a little louder as Freya casually walked onto the stage, smirking at the people in the ring as the fans cheered excitedly at her arrival, before the woman proceeded to walk down the ramp. "It may not be Triple H, but these people still love Freya all the same!"

Freya entered the ring, looking Snitsky up and down before laughing, making the man scowl angrily at her as her theme faded into the background, Freya nodding in appreciation at the fans as a ruckus chant of _'Freya! Freya! Freya!' _was heard throughout the building.

"What an ovation for Freya!" J.R exclaimed.

"Austin loves Freya!" Jenna cried out with a smile at the excited fans.

"They ain't the only one! Man Freya looks great!" King gushed as Freya was handed a microphone.

"First of all... You don't deserve jack!" Freya said, pointing at Snitsky who glared at the former 5-time Women's Champion in rage.

"In fact... the only thing you deserve is a dentist because those things you call teeth are disgusting!" She finished, causing the fans to cheer loudly in agreement.

"Secondly, the only person that will win the Elimination Chamber, is Triple H." She added giving a smug look to the other five men that will be competing in the Elimination Chamber.

"And that goes for you too Shawn. Sorry buddy..." Freya said with a shrug as both Shawn and Jessie frowned. "...But Triple H is walking out of that Chamber victorious and there is not a thing any of you can do about! Because Triple H is-!"

"SHUT UP!" Freya snapped her head towards JBL as the fans booed in response to him interupting Freya like that, narrowing her hazel eyes at him as the man scowled at her.

"Uh-oh..." King muttered, sensing the tension that was quickly rising.

"Just shut up! Shut up Freya! You know what, I've had it with you and you!" He snapped pointing rudely at Freya and Jessie who raised an eyebrow at the man's rudeness.

"Me?!" The Nashville Vixen exclaimed pointing at herself with a faint look of surprise.

"Yes you and her!" The self proclaimed Wrestling God snapped back.

"Thinking back to past Elimination Chambers, I have just noticed a pattern that I find rather annoying." The man retorted angrily, glaring at the two women that were staring at him in confusion and anger at his attitude.

"Everytime Triple H or Shawn Michaels compete in a Elimination Chamber Match, you two troublemaking hussies...!" Both Freya and Jessie eyes widened in a look of pure rage that didn't go unoticed by the other men in the ring, that took a few steps away from the two women as they glared at JBL.

"... Someway, Somehow, ends up getting involved and inserting yourselves into the match!" The man growled, glaring at the two like a teacher telling off two disobedient children.

Jessie and Freya ignored the pointed glares that Jericho, Hardy and Umaga sent their way as the men realized what JBL was saying is true, in favor of glaring at JBL who still hadn't seemed to notice their anger.

"He has gotta point. Jessie and Freya have interjected themsleves into Elimination Chamber Matches on either Triple H's or Shawn Michaels behalf in the past." J.R said.

"Yeah... And in almost all of those past Elimination Chamber matches, either Triple H or Shawn Michaels came out the victor, mainly because of Freya or Jessie's involvement." King replied.

"With a few exceptions of course." Jenna added.

"I swear if I see any of you inside the Elimination Chamber, I will clothesline the absolute hell out of you both!" JBL snapped, ignoring the angry boos as Freya scoffed in annoyance and turned away from the man, while Jessie scowled at him.

"Hey now! You can't threaten a lady like that?!" King snapped.

"You in the hell does he think he is?!" Jenna growled in annoyance.

"JBL is absolutely furious!" J.R exclaimed.

"Lets face it, Women don't belong inside that demonic structure." JBL said, a smirk appearing on his lips as Freya refused to look at him, an angry frown on her face. "In fact..."

JBL stepped closer to Freya, smirking at the obvious anger framing her face at the moment. He wanted to make sure that she heard this. He wanted to make sure she knew her place.

_**"Women don't belong in a wrestling ring! Period!"**_

The Austin crowd erupted into a sea of intense angry boos at JBL's remark, The look on Freya and Jessie's faces turning downright murderous.

"Say what?! What the hell did he just say?!" Jenna growled in anger.

"Disgusting..." J.R snarled.

"The nerve of this guy!" Jenna snapped in rage.

"You've gone and done it now JBL! You've just dugged your own grave!" King exclaimed, not at all feeling sorry for the man.

Freya and Jessie looked each other in the eye, murderous scowls stretching across their faces. JBL laughed arrogantly, not noticing Shawn, Jeff and Chris face palming at his stupidity, while Snitsky and Umaga took a few more steps away from both Jessie and Freya, both smart enough not to be in there line of sight when the two women get like this.

The angry boos suddenly turned into excited screams as Freya turned on the Texan Native and punched him in the face, making him stumble match in surprise.

"Oh!" Jenna cried out.

"Oh my god!" J.R exclaimed.

"HA! HAHA! She clocked him!" King laughed.

Before JBL knew what was happening, Freya speared him to the mat, punching away at him in blazing fury, with JBL desperately trying to protect himself as Freya seemed intent on smashing his face in with her taped fists, only half aware that Shawn and Snitsky were fighting behind her while Jeff went after Umaga. "We've gotta brawl on are hands!"

"Freya nailing JBL! And look at her go!" J.R exclaimed.

"Get that no good punk! Beat him to a pulp Freya!" Jenna cheered Freya on, as she punched away at JBL's face.

"The talking is over! Whoa!" King cried out as Shawn tossed Snitsky over the ropes while Jeff Hardy stamped away at Umaga in the corner.

JBL finally managed to toss Freya off of him, and stand up only to find himself gettting tackled into the corner by Jericho where he, Freya and Jessie began pummeling away at the man.

"JBL is getting absolutely mauled by Jericho and the two female members of DX! My god there beatin' the heck outta him!" J.R exclaimed.

"Its a three-on-one mugging!" King cried out.

"Serves him right! That's what he gets!" Jenna retorted angrily.

JBL eventaully rolled out of the ring to escape the three, stumbling around ringside whilst Freya and Jessie glared murderously at JBL, dying to tear him a new one.

"Getcha ass back in here!" Freya roared eyes darkening in rage as she pulled off her leather jacket and threw it at him, before leaning against the ropes, and scowling at the man in dark, murderous rage.

"What's wrong?! You were so bold before!" Jessie growled, sticking her head out between the second and top ropes, hands tightening around the second ropes in anger, as JBL eyed the two with shock with almost fearful wide eyes.

"Your a dead man!" Jessie snarled pointing a finger at the man. "I'm gonna kick your f'ing head off!"

Chirs Jericho who was standing beside the angry females couldn't help but smirk at the wide eyed look of shock that was on JBL's face. He clearly didn't expect that kind of reaction.

"Oh boy... Freya and Jessie have completely lost it! There furious!" King said, gulping at the looks of fury on their faces.

"I don't blame them. I mean seriously... any man would be smart enough not to go there when it comes to our girls! JBL crossed the line!" J.R snapped.

"I wouldn't wanna be JBL right now! I bet the whole Divas Division will be gunning after him now!" King said.

"Damn right they will be!" Jenna replied with certainty in her voice.

Meanwhile Jeff Hardy and Umaga continued to go at it until finally Jeff threw the big man out of the ring while Snitsky tried to get back into the ring but was punched off the apron by Shawn Michaels.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Freya and Jessie frowned in annoyance as Raw General Manager William Regal walked onto the stage, the Austin crowd voicing their disaprroval as well.

"Uh-Oh!" King exclaimed.

"Seeing as you lot can't wait until No Way Out. We'll have a preview here tonight!" He snapped, as the officials came out to keep Snitsky, JBL and Umaga out of the ring.

"It will be Snitsky partnered by JBL and Umanga...!" Freya raised an eyebrow while Jessie snorted and let loose a laugh along with the WWE Fans.

"Against Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels!" William announced the fans erupting into loud cheering at the announcement.

"Whoa! Tonight?!" King cried out.

"And Freya!"

Freya snapped her head up, glaring at the Raw General Manager.

"Since you like getting involved in things that don't concern you... You will be the special guest referee!" William snapped, the entire arena practically exploding at that announcement, a huge evil grin appearing on the Queen of Queens face as the men in and outside the ring stared at William Regal in shock.

"WHAT?!" King exclaimed in shock.

"Holy crap! Is he serious?!" Jenna cried out in equal shock.

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU LOST IT!" JBL shouted as Regal stomped off with his music playing in the background.

"That is a unpredictable, wild west Main Event!" J.R commented.

"Unpredictable is an understatement! Its gonna be straight up mayhem!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more! Why Freya of all people?!" King questioned.

"A huge six man tag with Freya as Special Guest referee, where anything can happen on Monday Night Raw!" J.R said.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Not Taken Seriously Part 2**_


	14. Not Taken Seriously: Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here's the second part of Not Taken Seriously. Enjoy!**

**Spanky1988 - Thank for the review! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Not Taken Seriously: Pt 2

_"Women don't belong in a wrestling ring! Period!"_

Sheree glared at the TV monitor inside the trainers room as Bob treated the black eye she was now sporting, watching as Freya scowled in rage before socking JBL in the face.

"You glare at the TV any harder and it's gonna burst into flames!" Bob said with an amused chuckle.

Sheree smiled. "Sorry. I know he doesn't really mean it. But I can't help it! The Divas Divison kinda fell on its ass when Lita and Trish left. Charlotte, Roxanna, Jay, Kerry, Lisa, Beth, Mickie and Melina were the only ones that managed to mantain at least a bit of creditablity. It got under my skin." She admitted.

"No need to apolgise. I'd probably react the same way if I was a woman." He replied in amusment, making Sheree chuckle.

"Besides, with Dray and Christy pulling out all the stops, I think the Divas Divison could now be taken to new levels that surpass even the Lita-Stratus era." Bob added.

"You think so?" Sheree questioned curiously.

"Sure! You can't have the highs without the lows. There are gonna be times when things seem bad. But I'm sure Dray will make it work. One of his qaulities is swerving around things." He replied.

"You mean breaking the rules right?" Sheree corrected with a smirk.

"...That too." Bob responded after a brief pause, making Sheree laugh.

"The swelling should go down in a couple of weeks." He informed her, as he backed away.

"Thanks Bob." Sheree said, thanking him for both his words and his treatment.

"Your welcome kiddo!" He replied as John Cena walked in, a confused look appearing on Sheree's face when Todd Grisham walked in behind him with a cameraman in tow. "What's all this?"

"We've gotta an interview segment, remember?" John questioned, making Sheree even more confused before a look of recnoigtion appeared on her face. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" She replied with a sheepish grin.

John shook his head in amusement at that before turning towards the doctor in the room. "You don't mind do ya Bob?" John asked the man.

"As long as you guys don't start throwing fists I'm fine with it." He replied with a laugh.

...

The Fans let loose a small round of cheers at the appearance of Sheree sitting on the medical table, a frown masking her facial features. The cheering quickly turned into loud screams when John Cena appeared in view of the camera.

"I saw what happened. Are you ok?" He asked, a worried expression on his face.

Sheree's frown deepened into a small scowl. "I'm fine John. It's just a black eye." Sheree retorted in annoyance. "You should be worrying about that Arm Wrestling Match later tonight. Not me."

John frowned. "I ain't talkin' about the black eye Sheree, and you know it."

The two glared into each others eyes, a knowing glare appearing on John's face while Sheree glared back at him with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "I just don't want you to-"

"Um... Excuse me."

A faint look of annoyance appeared on John's face at being interrupted as Todd Grisham appeared in view of the camera.

"Sheree, we all saw what happened a couple of hours ago between you, Beth Phoenix and Victoria. Can I get your thoughts regarding what happened between you three?" Todd asked Sheree, becoming nervous when a dark look appeared on the woman's face.

"I don't think they take me seriously. They think I'm some kind of joke." The look on Sheree's face turned frightening, glaring coldly at Todd as he gulped in slight fear, blatantly ignoring the warning glare John sent her.

"Just wait til next Monday. They're gonna regret the day they crossed paths with me. Lets see if they still see me as a joke when I'm done smashin' there faces in!" She growled before jumping off the table and glaring at Cena who glared back at her, before the brunette walked away.

"I don't think Sheree's in the mood for playing games anymore. I've never seen her with that look before..." J.R said.

"Yeah... She looked ready for a fight!" King added.

"Oh man, I'm pumped! Next Monday can't come fast enough!" Jenna exclaimed in excitement.

...

_**Later...**_

Sheree was in the cafeteria, sat crossed legged on Cena's back who was doing push-ups, getting ready for the Arm Wrestling Match he was going to have with Mark Henry in the main event later tonight.

Since she was done for the day, Sheree was now wearing a change of clothes, decked out in a black _'Been There. Destoryed That' _loose crop top with the lettering in white, cut off denim jean shorts and a pair of custom Dragon Ball Z chuck taylors converse.

"Do you have to sit on my back." The Cenation Leader grunted, getting a grin from his protégé in return.

"What? Is this too much for the great John Cena?" Sheree questioned mockingly.

"No..." John grunted out in annoyance. "Its just that your really heavy!"

"Just for that, you've gotta do another twenty."

"Man your evil!"

"You wanna make that forty?"

"..."

At John's sudden silence Sheree chuckled. "I thought not."

Sheree pulled out her phone when it went off in her denim shorts pocket. "Hello?"

_"Hello lady that just got her ass kicked!" _Came a strong British accent on the other end of her phone line.

Sheree let loose a large laugh at hearing the voice of one of her best friends.

"Saraya-Jade Bevis. To what do I owe the pleasure?" John raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Sheree's really bad attempt at a posh english accent.

_"Never ever do that again! You maybe english born, but that was really really bad!" _Saraya commented with an amused laugh causing Sheree to laugh with her.

"So, how's your bat-shit crazy mother?" Sheree asked with a smile.

_"She is fine and you don't get to throw shade at my mother with the insane crazy demon you have as a mother!"_

"Alright, you got me there Raya!" Sheree said with a chuckle. "How's the wrestling going?"

_"Its going great. I'm so glad you and everyone else helped me overcome my fears. I still owe ya for that."_

Sheree smiled sincerely at that. When Sheree had first meet Saraya she was frieghtened of wrestling because of the amount of injuries her parents, who also happen to be wrestlers, substained.

But thanks to Sheree and their respective familes, Saraya overcame her fears and even began wrestling. Sheree's only regret was that she wished she could have stuck around the indy scene a bit more when Saraya started wrestling. Because if they were anything like their mothers, then they're match would be a classic.

"You don't owe me anything Raya. Your one of my best friends. Of course I'd help you." Sheree replied.

_"Same as ever I see!" _Saraya replied with a laugh.

"You know what us Huxleys are like!" Sheree laughed. "So what are the others up to?"

_"Well your cousin is a nusicanae as always."_

Sheree laughed. "That's not very surprising. Does he still have a crush on you?"

_"No fortunately. He's just annoying. Like all Huxleys."_

"Gee thanks Raya." Sheree drawled in mock annoyance. "And quit pretending you didn't enjoy the attention."

Saraya scoffed._ "I ain't pretending!"_

"Sure your not." Sheree repiled with a smirk. "So... how's the Prince and Ms. Knox doing?"

_"Fergal's still kicking ass in Japan. I think he's in a tag team with some other dude. As for Becky... I'm not sure. I haven't seen or heard from her since her injury. I know for certain that she's booked to compete at a Shimmer event in April, though."_

Sheree frowned. "Seriously. You haven't heard from her?"

_"Nope. She's just dissappeared."_

"That's worrying." Sheree replied. "I hope she's okay."

_"Ah don't worry about her. She's a tough woman." _Saraya said with a laugh.

"Have you heard from Serena?" Sheree asked, a faint look of worry on her face. Serena Mathews was another one of Sheree's best friends. The two have been joined at the hip since they were kids. Unfortunately, earlier last year she was taken out of action by a fatal knee injury.

_"I have. She's doing okay." _Saraya answered.

"Do you know when she'll be wrestling again?" Sheree couldn't help but ask.

_"I heard that she was gonna be out for another year." _Saraya repiled, making Sheree wince.

"It's that bad?" Sheree said worriedly.

_"Yeah... but don't worry. That lady is even more crazier and stubborn then the both of us put together! She's gonna be fine!" _Saraya replied with a chuckle. _"Anyway, I'd better go! Duty calls!"_

"Alright. Say hello to your crazy mother for me!"

_"Do it yerself woman!"_

Sheree laughed at that. "Bu-Bye Knight-light!"

She could almost see Saraya rolling her eyes at the nickname.

_"Bye ya lil psycho!" _She retorted playfully before the two hung up.

Sheree beamed as she put her phone back in her pocket. It was nice to speak with Saraya after two years of not seeing her personally.

"That sounded like an entertaining conversation."

Sheree looked behind her to see Charlotte sat behind her, wearing a black and white striped v-neck crop top that revealed a large amount of her cleavage, black fingerless gloves, black jean shorts and knee length boots, ready to referee the Six Man Tag Team Match that was coming up in a couple of minutes.

The veteran had an amused smile on her face as she looked down at the younger woman.

"It was." Sheree said as she got off of John who slammed onto the floor in relief. "OH THANK THE GODS!"

Charlotte eyed John with a look of worry. "Is he gonna be ok?" She asked Sheree as she took a sit opposite Charlotte.

"He'll be fine." She answered with a wave of her hand, before playfully kicking him. "Get up you idiot."

John stood up, glaring at Sheree in mock annoyance whilst rubbing his back. "Seriously, why are you so heavy?!"

"Fuck you! I ain't heavy!" Sheree snapped back in slight annoyance.

"Sheree, I know your normal weight." John said, giving Sheree a look, raising an eyebrow at her, making her go a little red as she realized she had been caught.

"Ok... Maybe I treated myself a little, this morning but that's beside the point!" She rambled.

"A little?" John questioned with a knowing grin.

"Well... I... Shut up!" Sheree replied face going redder by the minute.

Freya laughed in amusement at Sheree's reaction whilst John shook his head.

"Lighten up John. It doesn't hurt to treat yourself every once in awhile. I love a slice of chocolate cake from time to time." Charlotte commented with a smile.

"Yeah John! It ain't like I get to have to treat myself everyday! You know I would never ruin my diet, so lay off man!" Sheree added in annoyance.

"Alright I'm sorry I said anything." He repiled with a sigh and a small amused smile.

"Hey Charlotte!"

Charlotte turned around, seeing Jessie and Shawn standing near the door way of the canteen. "We're on soon! Lets go!" Jessie yelled with smile.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Charlotte repiled before grinning at Sheree. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Give JBL hell for me, would ya?" Sheree said, smirking as the black haired veteran stood up.

Charlotte simply laughed. "Will do! See ya!" Charlotte responded before running after Jessie and Shawn.

"Did you have to run off without me?" Charlotte said as she finally caught up to the two.

"You were taking your sweet ass time!" Jessie retorted with a smile. "Your up first you know."

"Yeah I know. See you two out there." Charlotte replied before jogging ahead.

Jessie watched as her best friend ran off, shaking her head in amusement. "Its gonna be hectic out there isn't it?" She said to Shawn.

Shawn chuckled as _"Time To Play The Game" _blasted throughout the arena in the background being accompanied by a huge pop.

"Hectic doesn't even began to describe it, when The Queen of Queens is involved. I feel sorry for Johnny." Shawn admitted.

Jessie scoffed. "Don't be. He knows what he's getting himself into. He'll be fine." She replied. "Now Come on. Lets go before we end up missing our cue." The Nashville native added.

"Woman, I am the great Shawn Michaels! I never miss my cue!"

Jessie rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Shawn's arm with an amused smirk on her face. "Shut up..."

...

_**"Time To Play The Game..."**_

The Drum erupted into a massive pop as _"The Game" _by Motorhead played throughout the Frank Irwin Center, the arena darkening as the Austin Fans awaited the arrival of The Queen of Queens.

_**"Time To Play The Game! MUHUHUHU!"**_

After a while Freya's form appeared through the smoke, dressed in referee gear, the cheering from the Austin Fans increasing as Freya stood in the smoke, water bottle in hand.

After a while, Freya lifted her head, spitting out water in a spraying motion before walking down the ramp, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"And here comes the Special Guest Referee for this Six Man Tag Team Match, and I can't help but feel as if she's about to stir up some major trouble." J.R commented.

"Trouble is an understatment J.R! Have you seen the smirk on her face?! That's got malicious intent written all over it!" King exclaimed.

"And who's fault is that?! JBL should have kept his big gob shut! Now, he has to wrestle in a match with one of the women he insulted as Special Guest Referee!" Jenna growled.

"JBL not only insulted Freya, but every single women that has ever stepped foot in a wrestling ring. There is no doubt in my mind that JBL now has a big red target on his back!" J.R said as Freya came to a stop at the entrance of the ringside area, surveying the Austin crowd with that same mischievous smirk on her face before walking around the ring, whilst taking a gulp of her water, before tossing the water bottle towards the timekeepers area.

"Damn straight! And it defiantly won't be male either!" Jenna retorted.

Freya climbed onto the apron, looking over the Austin crowd before spiting water out into the air to a large reception from the fans in attendance with a spotlight shining down on her.

Freya then roared before spraying water out into the crowd and entering the ring, climbing onto the turnbuckle, pointing to herself and gesturing for the fans to bow down before preforming her and her mentors tradmark taunt, letting loose a loud roar as the Austin, Texas crowd roared loudly in response.

Freya stepped off the ropes, and looked up at the stage as _"No More Words" _blasted throughout the airwaves of The Drum to a loud screaming reception.

"Six men will compete inside the Elimination Chamber at No Way Out in Las Vegas, two weeks from now! And the winner will meet the WWE Champion at WrestleMania! And that winner could be this man!" J.R exclaimed as Jeff Hardy appeared from behind the minitron with the Intercontinental Championship strapped around his waist, performing his taunt as the pyrotechnics went off on either side of him, before proceeding to walk down the ramp, high fiving the fans as he made his way to the ring.

_"The Following is a Six Man Tag Team Contest scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, form Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!" _Lilian Garcia announced as the Charismatic Enigma, climbed the steps and entered the ring, jogging across the ring before jumping up onto the turnbuckle, holding his arms out whilst nodding his head to his theme music.

"Not only is Jeff Hardy the Intercontinental Champion, but he is arguebly the hottest superstar on any brand in the entire WWE!" J,R complimented.

"I ain't gonna argue with that! Completely agree." Jenna added.

Jeff jumped off the turnbuckle before jumping up onto another turnbuckle, preforming his Hardy taunt to a loud reaction from the fans.

Jeff jumped off the turnbuckle as the beginning beats of _"Sexy Boy" _played throughout the arena to a ruckus reception as Shawn Michaels and Jessie Lauren skipped out to an excited Texas crowd.

_"And his partner, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Jessie Lauren, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing 255 pounds, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" _Lilian announced as Shawn dropped to his knees on the ramp, with Jessie behind him, before holding their arms out, pyrotechnics going off behind them.

Jessie pulled off Shawn's open crown hat and placed it on her head as he stood up, making Shawn shake his head in amusement, before the two walked down the ramp, high fiving the fans that were behind the barricade as they made their way to the ring.

"Well Shawn Michaels knows what it's like to win inside the Elimination Chamber." J.R commented.

"He won the first one right?" Jenna questioned.

"That's right. But just knowing isn't gonna guarantee you victory once you get inside that Chamber." King replied.

"There are no gerauntees in the Elimination Chamber, because their will be casualties." J.R added as Shawn and Jessie entered the ring, spinning on the balls of their feet before preforming their trademark muscle pose, garnering a small reaction before surveying the loud arena.

Jessie approached their special guest referee with a small grin. "How do I look?" she asked, striking a pose with Shawn's hat still on her head.

"Really silly!" Freya commented with a laugh as their theme music died down.

Jessie kept the hat on despite Freya's comment as the millennium cloak began to countdown, getting a huge reaction from the fans.

_**"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 2nd Coming!"**_

Jessie shook her head as a multitude of fireworks erupted off the stage and the titiantron. "Does he have to be so flashy..." She muttered, making Freya chuckle.

"Look who's talking, lil Ms. Showstealer!" Freya replied.

"Alright... I'll gave ya that one..."

_**"Come on! You know I gotcha... Yeah! One... BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!"**_

_"And weighing in at 206 pounds, Chris Jericho!" _Lilian Gracia announced as "Y2J" Chirs Jericho appeared on the stage, arms stretched out wide and his back facing everyone, before turning around, hyping up the WWE Fans, before walking down the ramp, surveying the Austin crowd whilst making his way to the ring.

"Well their will be no saving any mortal beings inside the Elimination Chamber." J.R commented as Jericho entered the ringside area and walked up the steps, surveying the crowd whilst wrapping his arms around the top ropes with a smirk, before entering the ring and jumping up onto the turnbuckle, pointing to the fans as they let loose a loud cheer.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, this Six Man Tag Team Main Event is going to be red hot! How will Hardy, Michaels and Jericho coexist. And more importantly, how will they survive. We'll find out, Our Main Event, is next."

...

Monday Night Raw came back from its break as JBL was making his entrance, glaring at Freya and Jessie Lauren as he came to a stop beside Snitsky. Jessie glared back at the man while Freya's face remained stoic, appearing unfazed by JBL's glare.

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw! Good ole' J.R, Jim Ross alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jenna! We are live in Austin, Texas!" Jim Ross announced.

"Just look at the looks on Freya and Jessie Lauren's face as JBL makes his way to the ring. We all know Freya is defiantly NOT gonna be impartial in this match up." King commented.

"Well if she's not, That's JBL's own fault for poking fun at Women's Wrestling! I'll admit last year wasn't a great year for the Divas Division. Put they're startin' to pick up some ground. They're startin' to get back on their feet! I can feel it!" Jenna exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well at least your optimistic..." King replied with a chuckle as _"Voodoo Vritaul" _played throughout the arena. Umaga stomped out onto the stage with that slightly crazed look on his face.

_"And from the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at 360 pounds, Umaga!"_

Jericho, Shawn, Jessie and Jeff watched Umaga walk down the ramp with frowns masking their faces, all knowing that with Umaga in the match, it was going to be tough to win.

"Man... Umaga scares me!" Jenna commented with a gulp.

"I've noticed." King commented in amusement.

"I don't blame you. Especially when Umaga is not above going after the Divas to make a statement." J.R said.

"If this is your way of placating my fears then your not helping J.R!" Jenna snapped slighty.

"Don't worry Jenna! I'll protect ya!" King replied with a big smile.

"Right... Sure you will..."

Umaga made it to ringside, eyeing his competition before glaring at his partners that were waiting for him at ringside. The big Samoan proceeded to slam his hands down on the steel steps, before walking up them and glaring at his three opponents for the night.

Jessie gulped at the look in Umaga's eye and stepped out of the ring, wanting to keep as much distance away from the Samoan Bulldozer as possible.

Umaga and his team stepped inside the ring as his entrance music faded out, still glaring at his three opponents.

"JBL said earlier tonight that he had invested in Umaga as a protection plan to keep JBL healthy and win the Elimination Chamber." J.R commented.

"Well... That was his plan but it appears to have backfired on him. I don't think Umaga is interested in JBL's plans at all." Jenna said.

"I agree. I personally didn't like the look in Umaga's eye when he looked at JBL. I didn't see any kind of agreement in the eyes of Umaga." King added.

JBL took off his hat and jacket before turning around, coming face to face with the glare of Umaga. "Look, Look!"

"I bet JBL is internally crying over the money he just wasted because its obvious Umaga doesn't care about JBL." Jenna said with a slight chuckle.

JBL and Snitsky stepped out of the ring while Jericho and Hardy stepped out of the ring on their corner. Freya checked to see if everyone was ready before signalling for the bell to ring.

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Well it looks like Umaga is gonna start off first, representing JBL and Snitsky in this one fall to a finish Six Man Tag Team Match. Great ovation for Shawn Michaels who's starting things off for his trio." J.R commented as Umaga scowled at Shawn, who eyed him with caution while the home state crowd popped excitedly at the fact that Shawn Michaels was going to start off first.

"Shawn!" Jessie called out over the loud cheering, making him turn around to find her eyeing him and Umaga in worry. "Are you sure you wanna go first?"

Shawn just smirked down at the woman and turned back to Umaga. "Don't worry Jessie. I've got this."

Jessie stayed quiet at this but was still worried. Umaga gave her the creeps. She only grew more worried when Umaga roared in her mentor's face, waving his arms around wildly.

Even Freya, who was officiating the match stepped back a little.

Jessie watched as Umaga suddenly launched himself at Shawn only for the veteran to duck and land the first blow with a chop to the big man's chest, which seemed completely ineffective, the fans reacting with a _"Woo!" _in response.

Shawn narrowed his eyes at the big man before landing two more chops that only managed to stagger the big man.

"Michaels need to stick and move here. You don't wanna be in front of Umaga for too long." J.R commented as Michaels went to whip Umaga towards the ropes, only for Umaga to reverse this and send Shawn into the ropes instead.

"Well he's moving now." King added as Shawn bounced off the ropes and leaped over Umaga, looking for a sunset flip but wasn't successful in completing the move thanks to Umaga's weight advantage, who was waving his arms around wildly, trying to maintain his balance.

"He might wanna move now!" Jenna exclaimed, not liking Shawn's current predicament.

Jessie almost covered her eyes when Umaga went to flatten her mentor, only for Shawn to roll out of the way just in time, with Umaga landing backside first on the mat.

"Oh!" King cried out.

"Phew! That was close!" Jenna commented with a sigh of relief as Shawn quickly scrambled back onto his feet.

Taking advantage of the situation, Shawn bounced off the ropes and hit a low dropkick before going for an early pin.

"Michaels, going for an early pin and Umaga powers out!" J.R exclaimed as Umaga tossed Shawn off of him.

"More like he threw him off!" Jenna commented as both men, quickly rose to their feet.

Michaels pressed on the attack, arm wrenching Umaga's arm before tagging in Chirs Jericho.

"Tag made to the first ever Undisputed WWE Champion, who has had some problems with JBL to say the least." J.R commented as Jericho entered the ring, kicking Umaga in the gut before wrenching his arm even more.

Umaga quickly retaliated by catching Chris in the gut with a knee before connecting with a swift headtbutt to Jericho's head, making him drop to his hands and knees.

Umaga then tagged in Snitsky who began stomping away at Chris Jericho before pulling him back onto his feet and forcing him into the corner where he continued to stamp, elbow and punch away at Jericho.

"Oh man... Snitsky is all over Jericho!" Jenna commented as Jessie watched on with a look of worry.

Freya narrowed her eyes before walking up to the two and pushing Snitsky away from Jericho. "That's enough!"

"Uh-oh!" King commented.

Snitksy glared at the woman before an ugly smile stretched across his face making Freya scowl in faint disgust at the sight of his yellow teeth.

"Eww..." Jenna muttered, also disgusted.

"That is... er...hahaha..." King laughed nervously.

"Like you can do anything about it!" He scoffed in her face as a loud _"Brush Your Teeth!" _chant vibrated throughout The Drum.

Snitsky turned away from Freya, not noticing the venous look that appeared in Freya's face as Snitsky focused his attention back on Chirs Jericho.

"I don't think Snitsky is afraid of Freya." J.R commented.

"He should be! She's called The Punisher for a reason!" King replied.

"If he turned around and saw the look on her face it would be a different story!" Jenna retorted as Snitsky went to whip Y2J into the opposite corner but Jericho reversed this and whipped Snitsky into the corner instead. Jericho ran at the larger man, only for Snitsky to catch Chris in the face with an elbow that sent him staggering away, holding his face in pain.

Snitsky ran at the Canadian, looking to boot him in the face.

"Look out!" King cried out.

Jericho ducked the boot causing Snitsky to collide balls-first into the ropes! "OH!"

"Oh man! Hahaha, I do NOT feel sorry for him!" Jenna laughed.

The fans let loose an _"Ohhh!" _as Snitsky cried out in pain, stuck on the ropes.

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT BRUSHING YOUR TEETH, LOSER!" Jessie yelled out, laughing at Snitsky's expense while Freya attempted to hide her sniggers at the sight of Snitsky sitting on the ropes with a pained expression on his face, although she wasn't very convincing, much to the fans amusement.

"Err... Jessie and Freya obviously, enjoying the pain that Snitsky is feeling right now." J.R commented.

"That's because they don't know what it feels like!" King replied.

Not wasting anytime, Jericho springboarded off the ropes, and hit Snitsky with a triangle dropkick that dropped Snitsky off the ropes and onto the mat.

"Jericho with that springboard dropkick!" J.R exclaimed as Jericho pulled Snitsky onto his feet and whipped him into the corner, before tagging in Jeff Hardy, who recieved a large reaction from the fans. "Tag made to the Intercontinental Champion!"

Jericho got onto his hands and knees whilst Jeff ran to the other side of the ring, sizing up Snitksy who was still a little dazed from the triangle dropkick.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Jenna exclaimed, the fans cheering louder, quickly realising what Jeff and Chris were aiming to do.

"Look at this!" King cried out as Jeff Hardy took off in a running sprint, leaping off Jericho's back and slamming into Snitsky with a leg lariet in the corner. "Wow!"

"Taking a page out of the Hardy Boyz play book!" Jenna commented with a smirk as Snitsky fell to his knees while Jericho and Hardy hyped up WWE Fans, who responded with _"Hardy!" _chants, while Jessie watched on with a big smile on her face. "Jessie seemed to like that!"

"I don't think we'll be seeing anything like that inside the Elimination Chamber." King commented.

"Defiantly not." Jenna replied.

"The stakes are too high!" J.R added.

Jeff grabbed Snitsky has he stood up only to recieve a knee to the stomach for his troubles. Jeff stumbled into the corner, arm wrapped around his stomach in pain, before Snitsky dragged him out of the corner and scooped him up before slamming Jeff back down into the mat.

Snitsky tagged in JBL before stamping away at Jeff repeatedly, causing Freya to eye the two in annoyance, before grabbing Snitsky and forcing him to face her.

"Uh-oh!" King cried out.

"Freya, gettin' in Snitsky's face yet again!" J.R commented.

Freya pointed outside of the ring, eyes narrowed as she glared at Snitsky. "Get. Out." She growled, her tone voicing her mood.

Snitsky smirked, not at all fazed by the woman's growing irritation but obliged anyway.

Freya turned around just in time to see JBL slam Jeff Hardy face first into the turnbuckle, before proceeding to pummel away at the man with hard shots to the face.

"Oh man! Look at those shots!" King commented wincing at each shot.

"JBL with those piston like rights." J.R commented.

_"Ugh! What's with these men!" _Freya thought in annoyance before forceful pulling JBL away from Jeff Hardy who was now slumped in the corner.

"That's enough outta you!" Freya snapped glaring at the man.

JBL scowled before trying to push past Freya, who refused to budge, shoving the man back with a warning scowl. "Have you got gunk in ya ears?! I said that's enough!"

JBL stepped up to the woman as the fans became restless, watching the confrontation with rapt attention.

"Oh boy! Things are getting a bit too heated." Jenna commented.

"I was afraid this would happen!" King commented nervously as the two scowled in each other's face.

"JBL and Freya are nose to nose!" J.R exclaimed.

"More like JBL is towering over Freya!" King cried out.

"Move it little girl!" JBL snarled down at the Special Guest Referee who smirked in response.

"Or what? You're gonna hit me? Oh sure, that would make you look _real_ tough!"

JBL scowled in anger, just about reaching his limit at Freya's snarky, sarcastic attitude.

JBL suddenly grabbed a fist full of Freya's hair before launching her halfway across the ring, causing the fans to stand up in shock before crying out in extreme anger!

"Hey!" King yelled out as Jericho, Jessie and Shawn stared at where Freya landed roughly on the mat in horror.

"What the hell!" J.R snapped in anger.

"That son of a... What the hell does he think he's playin' at?! That rotton lil bastard!" Jenna raged in fury as Jessie ran round the ring to where Freya was with a look of extreme worry as Freya slowly lifted herself off the mat.

"I agree! How dare he, put his hands on a woman like that?!" King growled.

"Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting!" J.R added in anger.

"Next time stay out of my way!" JBL snapped, glaring down at Freya as she made it to one knee.

"Freya, are you alright?" Jessie asked worriedly as the woman slow rose up onto her feet.

"I'm fine. Go back to your corner." Freya replied.

"But-!"

"Now Jessie!" Freya snarled slightly, cutting off her best friend with an angry glare.

Jessie gulped at the look in her eyes, but did as she was told.

Freya turned around, watching with a stoic expression as JBL pulled Jeff out of the corner and knocked him off his feet with a davastating haymaker, ignoring Shawn eyeing her in worry.

"Well, Freya is back on her feet, but from the look in her eye, JBL better be careful from now on!" J.R commented as JBL grabbed Jeff by his shoulder length locks, not noticing the predatory dark look on Freya's face as she watched him.

"That's a scary sight." King said.

"JBL better count his lucky stars that Triple H ain't here tonight! Cause their is no way he'd let him get away with what he just did to Freya!" Jenna retorted as JBL pulled Hardy to his feet, only for Jeff to push JBL's hand away, going for a gut kick which was caught be the Wrestling God.

Jeff qiuckly reversed this though, twisting his body and connecting with a mule kick to the chest of JBL, sending him crashing onto his back, the fans exploding at Jeff's sudden burst of offence.

"Jeff Hardy with the mule kick!" J.R cried out as Jeff quickly sprang back to his feet and grabbed the legs of JBL, let loose a yell, before hitting a leg drop between the legs of JBL.

"Oh!" Jenna winced as Jeff went for the pin, with Freya barely managing to make the 1 count before JBL kicked out.

"JBL with a quick kick out there." J.R noted as the two men recovered and stood back up. Jeff ran the ropes, only to receive a shoulder tackle from JBL as he came off the ropes, sending him flying off his feet. "Oh! What a tackle from JBL!"

JBL slowly pulled himself up onto his feet and tagged in Snitsky. A soon as Snitsky entered the ring, he let loose a loud yell, going for a running elbow drop, but Jeff quickly rolled out of the way, leaping forward, towards his corner and tagging in Shawn Michaels to a screaming reaction as he entered the ring. "And here comes HBK, Shawn Michaels!"

Shawn rocked Snitsky with a series of chops, that sent the taller man stumbling into the ropes, before Shawn went to whip Snitsky towards the opposite side of the ring, only for Snitsky to reverse this and send Shawn into the ropes instead.

"Snitsky with a reversal and Shawn come back with a huge flying forearm!" J.R exclaimed as Shawn came off the ropes, and floored Snitsky with a flying forearm, getting a huge reaction from the Austin fans as Shawn kicked up back onto his feet, with Jessie cheering along with the fans.

The fans's cheering instantly depleted when Snitsky reltaliated with a huge clothesline. "Oh my god! What a clothesline from Snitsky!"

"Man... that was brutal!" Jenna commented as Shawn held the back of his head in pain, while Jessie looked on in worry.

Snitsky watched as Shawn tried to get back on his feet, while Jeff, Jericho and Jessie rallyed the fans, a loud chant of _"HBK! HBK! HBK!" _resounding throughout the arena.

"The fans here, trying to rally Shawn Michaels!" J.R observed as the Heartbreak Kid slowly made it to his feet.

"Shawn had better be careful though. Snitsky is- whoa!" Jenna exclaimed as Snitsky ran at Shawn with a yell as he turned around, looking to boot his head off, but the veteran ducked out of the way, quickly taking Snitsky down and applying a modified version of the Four Figure Leglock, the fans cheering as Snitsky cried out in pain.

"Look at this!" King cried out.

"Michaels with the submission!" J.R exclaimed as Snitsky continued to cry out in pain from the painful submission.

"I don't know whether that's a Four Figure Leglock or an Indian Deathlock, but whatever it is, it's working." Jenna said, as Shawn pulled and twisted and yanked at Snitsky's legs, almost making him cry from the tremendous pain that he was in. "Snitsky might just- Uh-Oh!"

"Shawn, look out!" Jessie warned, but was too late, wincing as Umaga came out of nowhere and dropped his huge, hard head down on HBK, making him release the hold on Snitsky and causing the fans to boo in annoyance at the interferance.

"Oh man!" Jerry Lawler winced at the impact.

"Illegal, but effective." J.R added.

Freya glared at the big man, her annoyance intensifying as Umaga wrapped his big hands around Shawn's head and forcefully pulled him onto his feet, before rocking The Heartbreak Kid with a hard headbutt, making him stumble back onto the ropes.

"Hey! Get out of the ring!" Freya demanded but Umaga blatantly ignored the her, running at Shawn Michaels, only for the smaller man to drop down whilst pulling down the top rope, causing Umaga to go sailing over him.

"Whoa!" King cried out as Umaga tumbled to the floor on the outside.

Freya threw up her hands in annoyance when JBL and Chris Jericho entered the ring, giving up on trying to establish order and deciding to just let them do what they want, watching as Chris bolted across the ring and dropkicked Snitsky as he was getting up.

"Jericho with a dropkick, sending Snitsky out of the ring." J.R observed as JBL went after Shawn Michaels, stomping away at him.

"I think its starting to get a bit out of hand in there." Jenna commented as Jeff entered the ring and and attacked JBL with a clubbing blow before tossing him out of the ring. Jenna chuckled when Freya decided to pull herself up onto the top turnbuckle, near where Jericho was standing, glaring at the three men in the ring with an impassive, annoyed frown.

"What is Freya doing?" King questioned.

"I guess she's had enough and has decided to just let em fight it out for now." Jenna replied in amusement.

All three men, looked at each other, all nodding at one another with a plan formulating in their minds, before turning towards their opponents as they recovered, Jericho watching Snitsky, Shawn Micheals glaring down at Umaga and Jeff staring down JBL.

To the excitment of the fans in attendance, all three men, catapulted over the ropes, and crashed down onto their respective targets with three huge springboard planchas, causing the Austin, Texas crowd to scream out in excitement.

"Oh my!" J.R exclaimed as Jessie cheered along with the fans, jumping up and down in excitement at the three springboard planchas, getting a smirk of amusement from Freya, who was still sat on the top rope.

"Wow!" King added in shock.

"That was amazing!" Jenna cried out in awe as all three men re-entered the ring, fired up as the WWE Fans continued to cheer ecstatically.

"Three huge planchas, and this match will continue! OH MY! What a Main Event!" J.R exclaimed as RAW went to another commercial break, with Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy hyping up the crowd, standing tall in the ring.

...

Raw came back from its commercial, just in time too, as Jericho fell into the canvas back first, arms covering his face as he laid next to Snitsky who was laid out next to him. Everyone was back on their corner of the ring, with Jessie Lauren glaring at JBL from her side of the ring, having seen what he had just done.

"Oooh..." King winced.

"We are back ladies and gentleman on Monday Night Raw. What a main event, what a six man tag we are witnessing tonight. Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy taking on JBL, Snitsky and Umaga. Just five of the men, competing in the Elimination Chamber Match in 2 weeks at No Way Out." J.R explained as Snitsky began to recover.

"And lets not forget who our Special Guest Referee is. The woman that JBL insulted earlier tonight, Freya." Jenna reminded everyone as a loud ruckus chant of _"Y2J! Y2J! Y2J!" _vibrated throughout the arena.

"Just as we were coming back from the commercial break, Jericho was attempting his signature Lionsault when Bradshaw caught him right in the mouth with a cheap shot. And that's what put Jericho down." King said as replys were shown of JBL using his tall frame, to reach up and catch Jericho in the face with his fist.

Freya having also seen JBL's cheap shot, give him a scolding, warning glare, which made him raise his hands in mock surrender. Freya narrowed her eyes at the man, before turning back to the action, just in time to witness a recovered Snitsky scoop Chris Jericho up and slam him back first into the canvas.

Snitsky then ran the ropes, bouncing off of them and dropping his elbow into the chest of Jericho before going for a pin attempt.

"Snitsky, going for the pin. Can he get the win?" J.R questioned as Freya went to count the pin attempt.

_1..._

_2..._

"No! Jericho gets the shoulder up at a count of 2!"

"Come on!" Snitsky snapped in fustration, before standing up and grabbing a fist full of Jericho's short hair, pulling Y2J up onto his feet and tossing him over to his side of the ring.

"Jericho doesn't want to be there." King said as Snitsky tagged in Umaga who proceeded to attack Jericho with a series of powerful, forearms to his back, making the fans boo angrily when he showed no signs of letting up.

"Man... look at those shots!" Jenna commented, wincing at each shot,

"What vicious shots to the back of Jericho." J.R added.

Umaga managed to get in a headbutt to the back of Jericho before Freya decided that enough was enough and stepped in between Umaga and Jericho. "Freya, trying to gain some order here."

"That's enough of that. Back up." Freya said with an icy glare, making Umaga back up a bit.

Whilst Freya was dealing with Umaga, JBL and Snitsky took advantage of the distracted referee and resorted to choking Y2J out.

"Err... Freya! Freya turn around!" Jenna warned.

Freya was about to turn around when Shawn bolted into the ring, angered by the dirty tactics of JBL and Snitsky, catching her attention. "Shawn! What are doing?!" The woman snapped, holding the man off.

"But-!" "Don't make me use your full name Shawn!" Freya warned, cutting him off before he could say anything. At that Shawn reluctantly stepped back onto the apron.

Freya breathed a sigh of relief, not noticing Umaga brutally assaulting Chris Jericho with vicious stamps, JBL and Snitsky restraining Y2J, so that he won't be able to fight back, gaining a round of boos from the audience.

Freya was about to turn back towards the action, only to curse as Jeff also entered the ring, seemingly having had enough of the cheating as well. "What is wrong with you two tonight?! Get outta the ring, Hardy!"

"But there-!" "I don't wanna hear it! I've got it handled! Now get back in your corner!" The woman demanded.

Jeff scoffed at her, but did as he was told, stepping back onto the ring apron.

"Freya has her hands full..." King chuckled in amusement, as the black haired woman ran her hands through her long locks in annoyance.

"Yes she does. Umaga absolutely assaulting Jericho." J.R said as Freya finally turned her focus back onto the action in the ring.

"Assault is the best way to put it. Oh man... Jericho was getting brutalised!" Jenna added.

Jericho was slumped against the bottom turnbuckle, with Umaga staring down at him in bloodthirsty glee. Snitsky and JBL held their hands up in the air as the Special Guest Official for the match made her way towards them, seemingly innocent smiles on their faces. But Freya was not fooled. She's played these games herself in the past.

The Queen of Queens grabbed both Snitsky and JBL, wrapping her arms around their necks and pulling them in close.

"I swear... if you two don't knock it off with your shit..." The woman trailed off as she growled quietly in the two men's ear. Freya then let go of the two, and backed off, allowing the action to continue.

"I'm not sure what was said, but I believe Freya just laid down the law, right there." J.R noted, seeing the sudden frowns that appeared on Snitsky and JBL's faces at being threatened.

"She's a student of The Game. _Literally. _She won't be fooled easliy." King replied.

Jericho slowly pulled himself up onto his feet and quickly retaliated, knocking Snitsky off the apron with a stiff elbow and catching JBL in the face with another elbow.

"Jericho, trying to fight back into this and- Oh! Oh crap!" Jenna exclaimed as Umaga stopped Y2J in his tracks with a devastating throat thurst, making Jericho collapse to the mat, slumped against the bottom turnbuckle yet again.

"Man oh man! Jericho is out!" King added.

Umaga pulled Jericho back onto his feet and away from the corner, applying a painful bearhug on the smaller man, making him grunt in pain as Umaga tried to squeeze the life out of him.

_"Y2J! Y2J! Y2J!"_

The WWE Fans chanted loudly, trying to will Jericho back into the match, while Freya watched carefully, waiting to see if Jericho will submit or not. The chanting proved to be working as Jericho began to retaliate with a series of elbows to the side of Umaga's head.

"Jericho, trying to fight out. Trying to fight out of this predictiment." J.R observed. Chris eventually got free, running the ropes and rebounding off of it, only to get caught in the clutches of the Samoan Bulldozer.

"Oh no!" King cried out as Umaga chaught Jericho and quickly slammed him back down into the canvas with a devastating Samoan drop.

"Oh! Jericho was fighting back, only to get caught with a deadly Samoan drop." J.R said.

"Man. Deadly is right, Jericho had no way of stopping that." Jenna added as Umaga took a small breather before crawling into the cover.

_1..._

_2..._

Jericho just about managed to kick out after the two count, but Umaga didn't seem completely bothered by this.

"Jericho kicks out at two there." J.R observed as Umaga stood up and pulled Jericho up into a seated position and drove his knee into the back of Jericho, making him cry out in intense pain.

"Oh, ouch!" Jenna winced at the force of the knee. Umaga then wrapped his big arms around Jericho's waist sqeezing with all his might, making Y2J grunt in pain.

"What do you say Jericho? You gave up?" Freya questioned, getting a shake of the head from the man in response.

Chants of _"Y2J! Y2J! Y2J!" _resounded throughout the arena, The Texas crowd trying to will Chris Jericho back into the match.

"Jericho desperately need to make the tag. I don't know how long he's gonna last in there." King said as Umaga continued to squeeze the life out of Jericho and keep him grounded.

Hearing his fans chanting throughout the arena, Jericho scowled defiantly and powered his way back onto his feet, but before he could try and fight out of Umaga's strong grip, Umaga retaliated with a strong headbutt to the back of Jericho, making him collaspe face first onto the mat, effectively silencing the fans. "Oh what a headbutt!"

"Umaga, keeping his body in between Jericho and Jericho's corner." J.R noted as the Samoan Bulldozer tagged in JBL. "And now the adversaries that literally beat the hell out of each other at the Royal Rumble are about to lock horns."

JBL entered the ring, kicking Jericho in the face before viciously assaulting him with a series of repeated elbows to Jericho's chest.

"Many people believe that what JBL said, not just about Jericho but about his children was very disrespectful." J.R said as JBL continued to drive his elbow into the chest of Jericho.

"And lets not forget about what he said earlier on. He not only insulted Freya and Jessie Lauren, but the entire Divas locker room as well!" King added.

"He's a lowlife scumbag that can't keep his stupid mouth shut!" Jenna retorted in disgust as JBL went for the cover.

"The cover here! JBL looking for the cover here!" J.R exclaimed.

_1..._

_2..._

"No... Jericho kicks out at 2!"

JBL scowled in anger, before shooting up onto his feet and getting in Freya's face yet again. "What are you playing at woman! That was three?!"

"Hey wait a minute!" King cried out.

"Not again!" Jenna groaned in annoyance.

"JBL, getting in Freya's face yet again!" J.R added as the Freya glared up at the taller man, eyes lighting up in anger.

"Excuse me?!" She shrieked in rage.

"That was a slow count!" JBL snapped at her.

"No it wasn't!" Freya snapped back, making JBL growl down at her.

"COUNT FASTER YOU STUPID GIRL!" JBL roared in her face, making the fans boo in disgust at his attitude and his rudness.

"What is wrong with that man!" Jenna exclaimed, as JBL turned away from Freya, not noticing the pure unbridled wrath on the woman's face.

"I don't know, but he'd better be careful. There is only so much that woman can take before she snaps!" King replied.

"It's not wise to push Freya's buttons. Although, it seems that JBL has forgotten that." J.R added.

JBL grabbed a fist full of Jericho's hair, forcing him to his feet, looking to punch Y2J in the face, only for Jericho to block this and retaliate with his own.

"Jericho, starting to fight back!" J.R said as Jericho rocked JBL with vicious punches, elbows and kicks, forcing the taller man to back up into the ropes.

"Here comes Jericho!" King exclaimed as Jericho whipped JBL towards the far ropes, only for JBL to reverse this, whipping Y2J into the ropes instead and take him down with a huge boot to the face. "OH!"

"That didn't look good..." Jenna commented, wincing along the fans at the impact of JBL's boot colliding with Jericho's face.

JBL fell to his knees, pinning Jericho's shoulders to the mat.

"JBL now, going for the cover." J.R noted.

But the three count never came...

JBL looked up, his anger boiling, as he stared at Freya, who had not moved a muscle, simply standing there and glaring down at the taller man.

"Uh-oh..." Jenna muttered nervously, as the fans cheered Freya's rebellious action on.

"Err... Freya... Your supposed to start the three count now." King added.

"I don't think she wants to, King. JBL has worked her last nerve! And he's paying the price for it!" J.R said, as JBL slowly stood up, glaring at Freya in anger.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" JBL growled.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Freya drawled mockingly. "Did you want me to start the three count?"

"Yes, I wanted you to start the three count!" JBL snapped, advancing towards the woman.

"Well, maybe if you dropped the attitude, take that tone out of your voice, and treat me with some respect, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!" Freya growled.

"Now you listen-!"

"No, you listen to me!" Freya snapped, cutting the man off. "You either know your place, or I make an example out of you, right now!"

"Is that a threat?!"

"Ya damn right its a threat! Now shut up, behave yourself and finish this god forsaken match, so I don't have to deal with your ass again!" The woman snapped, the fans cheering Freya on, while Jessie, Shawn and Jeff watched the exchange in amusement.

"Freya's telling JBL straight. He's been messing around with her throughout the whole match!" Jenna growled slightly.

"Well, At least Freya has finally maintained a bit of order in this match up." J.R added.

"If you say so, J.R." King commented in a disbelieving tone as JBL scowled in anger, glaring down at Freya, before slowly backing away and tagging in Snitsky.

Snitsky didn't hesitate to press on the attack on Jericho, kicking him in the face when he attempted to stand and then roughly pulling Y2J back up onto his feet, lifting him up off the ground and attempting to squeeze the llife out of him with a powerful bearhug.

A loud _"Y2J!" _chant resounded throughout the arena as the fans tried to will Chris Jericho back into the match.

"Man... Snitsky's got that bearhug in deep." Jenna commented.

"Yeah, I don't know how Jericho is gonna get out of this one. I don't even think the fans will be able to help him." King added as the chants of _"Y2J! Y2J! Y2J!" _got louder, the fans cheering when Jericho began to show signs of defiance, lifting his arm up to let them know that he wasn't about to give up yet.

"No! NO!" Snitsky spat in his face, tightening his hold on Jericho, making him release a small yelp of pain. Y2J refused to waver though, and began fighting back with fists to the face of Snitsky, before clapping the big man's ears hard, making Snitsky release the hold, much to the relief of the fans.

"Jericho, trying to fight back, We know Y2J will not back down so easily." J.R commented.

As soon as he got free, Jericho rocked Snitsky with a fist to the face, and a huge chop for good measure before running the ropes only to recieve a knee to the back from Umaga. "Oh, shot to the back of Jericho before being knocked down by a back elbow from Snitsky."

"Jericho can't seem to get any offence going! He's trapped!" Jenna said as Snitsky stared down at the man with a small snarl.

"At this point Jericho just needs to tag out or somthing! He's getting decimated!" King added.

Snitsky stamped at the chest of Jericho, ignoring the _"Brush Your Teeth!" _chants that resounded throughout the Frank Iwrin Center and tagged in Umaga.

Snitsky pulled Jericho off the mat for the Samoan Bulldozer, allowing him to lay into the groggy Y2J with a massive right, dazing Chris and making him lean against the middle ropes.

"Umaga has Jericho at his mercy." J.R said, as Umaga drove his massive head into the back of Jericho. "Chris Jericho desperately needs to make the tag."

Umaga got in a well placed kick on Jericho's back, making him cry out in pain, before Chris retaliated with a vicious chop. The Texas fans in attendance let loose loud a _"Woo!" _as the two proceed to have a chopping contest.

"Whoa, look at this!" King exclaimed.

"Jericho's fighting with all his got!" J.R added, until Umaga caught Y2J under the chin with a huge throat thurst, sending Jericho crashing back to the mat. "But it was short lived!"

"Oh man... Jericho's gettin' the crap beat out of him! He just can't get anything going!" Jenna groaned, as Umaga glared down at Chris Jericho, before walking to the other side of the ring and climbing the turnbuckle. "Err... what's he doing?"

"No way..." King muttered.

"One can only imagine what we're gonna see here." J.R said.

"No way! There is no way Umaga can jump that far!" King exclaimed as the big man perched himself on the second rope.

"Look out!" Jenna cried out as Umaga leaped off the middle ropes, looking for a flying headbutt, only for Jericho to roll out of harms way, causing Umaga to face plant into the mat! "Oh!"

"Jericho moved! Jericho moved outta the way!" J.R exclaimed as the fans cheered this on.

"I didn't think Umaga could jump that far, but he did! Too bad Jericho moved out of the way." King commented as the two legal men, tried to gain their bearings, Jessie, Jeff and Shawn hyping up the crowd and trying to will Jericho to make the tag.

The fans increased in volume as Jericho slowly crawled towards his corner. "Now Jericho just needs to make the tag!" Jenna exclaimed.

"He's a long way though." King commented.

Before Jericho could even reach for his team mates, Umaga grabbed a fist full of his hair, stopping him from making the tag. The Samoan Bulldozer forced Jericho to his feet and went for a wild punch, only for Jericho to duck and retaliate with an enzuguri kick that knocked Umaga off his feet.

"Enzuguri! Jericho has got some breathing room now to make the tag!" J.R exclaimed as Jericho stirred, reaching out to tag in either Shawn or Jeff Hardy. But Umaga was stirring too, beginning to recover from the kick that Jericho gave him.

"Come on! Come on!" Jenna chanted as the fans began to get restless, watching as both Jericho and Umaga used whatever energy they had left to crawl towards their respective tag partners.

"Oh no!" King groaned when Umaga made the tag to Snitsky, only for Jericho to launch himself towards his corner, tagging in Jeff Hardy to a screaming pop. "Hey! Jericho made the tag!"

"Here comes Jeff Hardy!" J.R exclaimed as Jeff sprang into action, entering the ring and dropkicking the legs of Snitsky, sending the big man crashing to his knees. Jeff pressed on the attack, running the ropes and blasting Snitsky with a running forearm.

Jeff went to whip Snitsky into the ropes, only for Snitsky to reverse this, whipping Jeff into the ropes, who bounced back, blasting Snitsky with another running forearm that blasted him off his feet.

Stinsky stood back up, albeit groogily, backing up into the corner. "Hardy with no fear! The Legend Thriller!" J.R said as Hardy planted a sharp kick into Stinsky's gut before whipping him towards the far opposite corner, only for Snitsky to reverse this sending Jeff barrelling towards the far corner instead.

"Uh-oh!" Jenna exclaimed when the Charismatic Enigma quickly run up the ropes, and twirled through the air, nailing the Whisper in the Wind on Snitsky to a rousing reaction from the fans.

"Whisper in the Wind! Jeff Hardy hit it!" J.R cried as Jeff quickly stood up, only to get booted in the face by JBL! "JBL with that wicked boot!"

"Seriously?!" Jenna yelled out, having had enough of JBL's antics. And she wasn't the only one. Freya scowled at the man as he stood over Jeff.

"Are you kidding me?! You can't go-!" Freya was suddenly cut off by the taller man roughly shoving her onto the mat, sending the crowd into an angry uproar. "Shut up and get outta my way, you stupid bitch!"

"Oh, wait a minute!" King growled.

"What the damn hell!" J.R snapped in anger as Freya glowered up at man.

"That rotton-!" Jenna was cut off by Chris Jericho coming out of nowhere and taking out the taller man with that double knee finisher of his, sending JBL flying off his feet and out of the ring.

"Oh!" King cried out, while Freya smirked at the sight.

"Jericho with those double knees to JBL!" J.R exclaimed.

"Good." Jenna retorted.

Jericho stood up, only to receive the Samoan Spike. "Oh my god!" Jenna cringed at the sight of Umaga shoving his huge thumb into the throat of Jericho.

"Oh the Samoan Spike!" King exclaimed, as Umaga watched Jericho roll out of the ring, only to get hit in the face with the Sweet Chin Music, garnering a huge reaction from the Austin crowd. "Sweet Chin Music! What in the world!"

Shawn didn't even get a chance to celebrate before he was booted in the face by Snitsky, getting a round of boos from the fans. "Oh man!" Jenna winced as Shawn rolled out of the ring, with Jessie immediately going to his side in worry.

"Snitsky with that big boot, and we're back where we started." J.R noted as Jeff bolted back into the ring and kicked Snitsky in the gut.

"Hey! Twist of Fate!" King cried out, the arena eurpting into a screaming pop as Jeff quickly hit the Twist of Fate, planting Snitsky's face into the mat whilst Freya finally made to her feet, making sure that she was out of the way.

"Hardy with a Twist of Fate!" J.R exclaimed as Jeff quickly sprang back up onto his feet, rushing towards the nearest corner, and exiting the ring. "The redhot Jeff Hardy!"

"And he ain't done!" Jenna added as Jeff stood on the ring apron, letting loose a loud yell which made the fans scream louder in response before quickly scaling the ropes and perching himself on the top turnbuckle. "Hardy's gonna fly!"

The fans screamed out in excitement as Jeff leaped off the turnbuckle, hitting a huge Swantom Bomb on Snitsky. "Swantom Bomb!" King cheered.

"Bullseye!" Jenna added in excitement.

"Swantom Bomb! Swantom Bomb!" J.R exclaimed as Jeff quickly went for the cover.

_1..._

_2.._

_3!_

The arena exploded as _"No More Words"_ played throughout the arena, the screaming pop increasing in volume as Freya raised Jeff's hand in victory.

_"Here are your winners, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho and the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" _Lilian announced as Freya collected the Intercontinental Championship and handed it over to its current owner.

Freya watched as Jeff played up to the fans before leaving the ring, high fiving the fans at ringside as he jogged up the ramp.

"Man... What a match!" Jenna said, whilst letting out a small sigh. "I'm a bet tired out after all that!"

"The eyes of Texas and the world are on Jeff Hardy and they well be as well in 13 days at No Way Out. Jeff Hardy's dream of headlining WrestleMania and becoming WWE Champion, the journey if you well, hasn't ended, its just getting started!" J.R said.

"What a victory! What a match!" King exclaimed.

While Jeff was celebrating with the fans on the stage, Freya walked upto where Jessie and Shawn was, staring down at the two from inside the ring.

"You okay, Shawn?" Freya asked, getting a nod from the man that was sitting against the barricade walls.

Freya smirked at this. "Good... I want you two to do something for me." Freya said as Shawn and Jessie stood up, Freya's smirk widening dangerously as she looked to the side.

Shawn and Jessie looked at where Freya was looking, mischievous smirks appearing on there faces at the sight of JBL leaning against the steel steps, trying to recover from the double knees he took to the face from Jericho.

"Uh-oh... I don't think its over yet!" Jenna exclaimed as she watched Jessie and Shawn advance towards the clueless Texas native.

Jessie landed the first hits on the self proclaimed Wrestling God, raining down agressive angry shots to the head of JBL while Shawn stomped away at the tall man.

"Jessie Lauren and Shawn Michaels are giving JBL a beating right in front of us, and this Austin crowd is loving it!" J.R exclaimed as the fans began chanting _"DX! DX! DX!" _extremely loud.

Jessie and Shawn threw JBL back into the ring where Freya was waiting. "Well, I can't say that JBL doesn't deserve this. He had it coming..." King said with a chuckle as he watched JBL stumble back onto his feet, completely unaware of Freya standing behind him with a vicious smirk on her face. "And look at the smirk on Freya's face!"

"Almost like a snarl on the face of Freya!" J.R observed as the fans cheered restlessly, wanting to see Freya get her hands on JBL again.

"I wouldn't wanna be JBL right now, that's for sure." Jenna retorted.

_"Ohhhh Bradshawww~"_ JBL's eyes widened in horror before slowly turning around, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the villainous smirk that was stretching across Freya's face as she leered at him.

JBL gulped and took a step back as he eyed the woman in fear, making Freya's smirk widen dangerously and take a step towards him.

"Oh boy..." King chuckled at the scene in front of him. "Freya's on the hunt. She's about to put a major hurting on JBL!"

JBL held his hands up with a nervous smile as Freya slowly sauntered towards him, with a killer look in her eyes. "Now, Freya... Please... Y-You don't need to do this..."

Freya chuckled darkly at this. "Begging for your life, Bradshaw?"

"No! I mean yes! Yes!" JBL practically squealed making the commentators, Shawn, Jessie and a couple of the fans laugh.

"Does he seriously think that begging is going to stop Freya from beating the tar out of him after what he said earlier on?" Jenna questioned in amusement.

"I don't know, but I think I just saw a yellow line going down JBL's leg." King chuckled, making the other two chuckle.

"You know what happens when you beg a queen for mercy?" Freya asked, making JBL stare at her in confusion and shake his head fearfully. Freya chuckled harshly.

"Nothing. You're gettin' no mercy from me!"

JBL gulped and took another step away from the woman. "Look... If this is about earlier than I'm sorry ok!"

"Too late for apologizes, _Bradshawww~" _Freya drawled in a sing-song voice, her smirk widening even more with an almost evil look on her face.

"Hey cowboy!"

JBL instantly turned around only to receive a double Sweet Chin Music, courtesy of Jessie Lauren and Shawn Michaels, making the fans scream out in excitement.

"OH!" Jenna cried out.

"Sweet Chin Music! A double Sweet Chin Music!" J.R exclaimed.

"Aw man, I felt one!" King winced as JBL struggled to stay on his feet, turning around into the clutches of Freya. "Uh-oh!"

"Freya! Freya!" J.R exclaimed as Freya kicked JBL hard in the gut, before setting up for the Pedigree, causing the fans to cheer in further excitement. The fans popped when Freya hit the Pedigree, planting JBL's face into the mat with excessive force. "Pedigree! Pedigree on JBL!"

"YES! Take that JBL!" Jenna cheered as Freya stood up onto her feet, glaring down at the unconscious form of JBL as _"Time To Play The Game"_played throughout the arena to a ruckus pop from the Austin crowd.

"Maybe now, you'll keep your mouth shut." Jessie retorted as she stood next to Freya, glaring down at JBL along with Shawn. The self proclaimed Wrestling God groaned pathetically in response, making the trio chuckle before leaving the ring.

"Hopefully JBL has learnt his lesson now." J.R commented as Jessie, Freya and Shawn walked up the ramp, hyping up the fans as they made their way towards the stage.

"Yeah right..." Jenna muttered sarcastically, making King snigger at her response.

...

"Well that was fun." Charlotte commented with a grin whilst making her way through the gorilla position, with Jessie and Shawn following behind her.

"Not for John." Shawn commented in amusement, making Jessie snigger.

"Nice job out there Charlotte!"

Charlotte looked to the side to see Christina sitting in between Dray and Shane McMahon, all three wearing smiles on their faces as the group walked past.

"Thanks Christy. Hey Shane!" Charlotte waved at the son of Vince McMahon, making him smirk in response.

"Hey! What about me Christy?!" Shawn said with a pout.

"Oh, you were god-like out there Shawn!"

Both Jessie and Charlotte struggled to hold back their sniggers at the beaming awestruck smile that stretched across Christy's face as Shawn sent her a charming, flirty smirk, which made Dray frown, causing Shane to chuckle at the look on his face. It didn't matter how many times Christy helped Dray with something backstage, she'll always turn into a fangirl when being in the presence of her favorites.

"That's what I like to here!"

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend Shawn!"

Charlotte chuckled at Dray's response while Jessie rolled her eyes and grabbed Shawn by his ear, making him yelp in pain. "Lets go pretty boy! Our bosses have work to do." Jessie said, walking off with a firm grip on Shawn's ears, ignoring his protest and smirking at Dray when he smiled gratefully at her.

Charlotte followed the trio, smirking as Jessie continued to drag Shawn towards the entrance of the gorilla that led to the backstage area. On there way out of the gorilla position, the trio ran into both Mark Henry and John Cena, who both looked on with weird looks at the sight of Jessie pulling Shawn along with her by his ear.

"... I don't even wanna know." Mark said with a shake of his head before walking into the gorilla position. John meanwhile just smirked at the sight. "Christy?"

"Chirsty." Charlotte and Jessie confirmed, making John chuckle before walking further into the gorilla.

Jessie sighed before eventually letting go of Shawn's ear, something he was grateful for. "Seriously Shawn... What I'm I going to do with you."

A smirk appeared on the veteran's face at that. "What? I can't help that she's in love with me." He replied. Jessie did not look amused. "You're a married man flirting with a taken woman!"

Charlotte laughed at this. "I find it ironic that your telling him off after flirting with Randy earlier this morning!"

"You are not helping!" Jessie snapped whilst Shawn smirked at that bit of infomation. "You were flirting with Randy? Ooh scandalous~"

"Knock that off!"

Charlotte chuckled at the antics of her best friend, not noticing the slightly muscular and lean man creeping up behind her, until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Charlotte turned to look at the her captive with a frown, about to threaten the man, only for her frown to be replaced by a beaming smile. "Dylan! Your back!"

Jessie and Shawn turned towards the two, just in time to see Charlotte plant a passionate kiss on a man, who had dark marroon eyes, short brown hair and was wearing WWE security uniform. "Oh boy... Lover boy's back..." Shawn commented with smirk.

"Just great... Now I have deal with a lovestruck Charlotte..." Jessie retorted as _"The Time is Now" _began playing in the background being accompanied by a screaming pop.

Charlotte broke away from Dylan and looked back at Jessie with a teasing smirk. "You're just being snappy because Joey ain't here."

Charlotte chuckled when Jessie responded by flipping the bird at her, before looking up at her boyfriend with a charming smile whilst wrapping her arms around his waist. "I missed you ya know."

"I could tell." Dylan replied with a small smile.

"Well, looks like you found your queen, lover boy."

Dylan and Charlotte looked up to find Kerry and Randy Orton walking up to them, with Orton eyeing them in amusement. "Yep!" Dylan replied exchanging a loving smile with Charlotte that made Kerry roll her eyes.

"Knock it off with the lovey dovey crap will ya! I see enough of that with Paul and Stephanie!" The blonde haired woman retorted, walking into the gorilla.

"She won't be saying that in the future." Orton sniggered.

"I heard that!"

The group chuckled at Kerry's response, watching as she dissappeared further into the gorillia position. "You'd better catch up to her before she sees Shane. She always gets easily annoyed around him." Jessie commented in amusement.

At this Orton promptly jogged into the gorilla position, hoping to catch up to Kerry before anything happened between her and the Prodigal Son. A moment later Kerry and Orton ran out of the gorilla and right past them, getting amused looks from the group.

"Where are you guys going?!" Jessie called out.

"We have to go out through the crowd!" Kerry called out.

Charlotte watched as the two disappeared from view with a smirk on her face whilst locking her hands with Dylan's. "Who wants to bet Kerry gets hit with the FU."

Dylan chuckled. "I don't know... Orton deserves more." He replied.

"Who knows... maybe Mark will be the one getting the FU, tonight." Jessie said as they began walking. Shawn scoffed.

"Yeah right! Do you really think John's arm will be able to hold up that much weight?" He asked sceptically. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't believe that John is 100%."

"Your forgetting one thing Shawn." Jessie commented.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Shawn questioned curiously.

"He's John Cena." The woman said with a smirk making Shawn groan. "That's stupidest thing I've ever heard..."

Dylan, Freya and Jessie simply laughed in response.

...

Kerry stood beside the doors that led to the arena with an annoyed scowl making Orton chuckle in amusement. "You really gotta stop letting Shane get to you so easily."

Kerry simply huffed in response. The two put on their heel faces when they were given the signal, pushing the double doors open and running out into the hyped up crowd, the fans nearby immediately going crazy as soon as they saw Orton and Kerry ran past, heading towards the ring, eyes zeroed in on a clueless John Cena.

...

"Look at this! We're back where we started!" J.R exclaimed as the fans cheered Cena on. The Cenation Leader was off to a bad start at first, being easliy overpowered by the World's Strongest Man's strength, but after awhile, Cena seemed to have caught his second wind, slowly pushing Mark's arm back to where they started; at the beginning.

"Cena's giving it everything he's got! He ain't out of it yet!" Jenna cheered as Cena slowly began to overpower the World's Strongest Man, slowly bringing his hand down to the arm wrestling table.

"Look at this!" King cried in shock and awe as John continued to force Mark Henry's hand down with brute strength and willpower alone.

"John Cena is overpowering the World's Strongest Man!" J.R exclaimed as the fans screamed out in support for the Cenation Leader. "Can Cena do it?!"

"Almost! Almost ther- Hey!" Jenna yelled out when Orton and Kerry suddenly ran past the announce table, with Orton slidding into the ring and pouncing on a unsuspecting John Cena with a clubbing shot to the back. "You've gotta be freakin' kiddn' me!"

"Oh no!" King cried out, the fans booing in anger as Orton brought Cena down to a knee, attacking him with pin point punches to the face with Kerry cheering him on with a sick smile on her face.

"It's Orton and Kerry!" J.R exclaimed.

"Why I'm I not surpised!" Jenna growled.

The smile on Kerry's face suddenly dropped when Cena fought back with hard hitting fists to the face before lifting Orton up onto his shoulders, much to her horror and the fans growing excitement.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Kerry screamed out in fear for the current WWE Champion.

"Uh-oh!" King cried out, only for Orton to wiggle out of Cena's grip and slither out of the ring, before Cena could get his hands on him. "That was a close one!"

"Cena was about to hit the FU on Orton!" J.R commented as Orton retreated up the stage with Kerry close behind.

"Hey look out!" Jenna cried out, as Cena turned around ducking as Mark Henry took a swing at him and then to the shock of everyone, powered the World's Strongest Man up onto his shoulders! "WHOA! WHOA!"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" J.R exclaimed as the fans got hyped at the sight, completely losing it.

"Look out!" King cried out as Cena hit the FU on Mark Henry to a rousing reaction, slamming the big man back first into the mat, with empathic force.

"The FU! What power! Good lord almighty!" J.R cried out as Cena hyped out the Texas fans with a loud passionate roar, glaring viciously at Orton and Kerry who were both backing up the ramp with shocked wide eyed looks on their faces at what they just saw.

"What do you think of me now!" Cena yelled, glaring at Orton and Kerry's retreating forms.

"John Cena just FU'ed Mark Henry!" King exclaimed in shock as _"The Time is Now" _played through the loudspeaker, getting an even louder reaction from the fans.

"I-I'm still in shock... Holy crap!" Jenna stuttered as Cena threw up his Word Life hand signs taunt in the air, before hyping up the crowd.

"John Cena just lifted 400 plus pounds up and delivered an FU!" J.R cried out as Cena glared at Orton and Kerry who were standing on the stage, still staring at the man shock.

"That was absolutely amazing! And Orton looks pretty amazed as well." King cried out noticing the wide eyed look on the WWE Champion's face.

"Kerry looks horrified! Neither of them can believe what they just saw!" Jenna noted in amusement at the wide eyed, almost fearful expression on Kerry's face as Cena pointed at Orton saying; "YOU AND ME!"

"Take a good look!" Cena yelled, before smirking at the gobsmacked expression on Orton and Kerry's faces. "I've got ya champ!"

"Well tonight there was No Way Out for Mark Henry! And in 13 days their maybe No Way Out for the WWE Champion!" J.R said.

Monday Night Raw ended with John Cena rolling his left arm in a circle, showing no signs of pain whilst smirking at a still slightly shock Kerry and a seething Randy Orton.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Revenge**_


End file.
